THIS LOVE
by silmarwen754
Summary: [COMPLETO] James&Lily, Sirius&Elísabeth, Remus&Ann CHAPTER 30 UP! La vida de los merodeadores es dificil en su ultimo curso, y mas, si somos nosotras quienes contamos todo lo que paso... todo y mas en el ff... dejen review
1. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**__**

Capítulo 1: Vuelta a Hogwarts

- Hoy volveremos a Hogwarts, y... la volveré a ver -

- James haz el favor de despertar a Sirius, vais a llegar tarde - dijo la madre de James desde el pasillo.

El apuesto joven se dirigió hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo dispuesto a despertarlo de la forma más sutil y maliciosa posible.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, la cual era inmensa y notablemente hermosa, muy similar a la suya. En ella se podía divisar una enorme cama con dosel, en cuyo interior se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros semidesnudo. James se acercó lentamente a la cama para comprobar si su amigo seguía durmiendo. Acto seguido sacó su varita, murmuro varias palabras y salió corriendo.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh¡¡Cornamenta como te coja te mato! -

- ¿Hijo que son esos gritos? - pregunto Julia Potter al ver entrar a su hijo en la cocina.

- Nada mamá, que Sirius tiene muy mal despertar -

- James, te voy a matar -

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba un joven chaval en calzoncillos totalmente empapado. Se oyó como un plato se rompía, haciendo que Julia volviera a la realidad, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su hijo.

- Sirius, cielo, que ha pasado -

- ¿Qué que ha pasado? Que el desgraciado de tu hijo me ha despertado echándome hielo en... bueno ahí - dijo Sirius señalando el mojado de sus calzoncillos.

Mientras tanto James estaba tendido en el suelo riéndose.

- No pasa nada, ya te vengaras de él más tarde, ahora ve a vestirte que llegáis tarde -

Sirius subió hacia su cuarto mientras que James le seguía hacia la habitación y le pedía perdón para que no tomara represalias. Cuando terminaron se fueron a la estación.

Ya en el tren, James estaba ansioso por encontrar a Remus y contarle su hazaña, sin embargo, choco con otra persona, cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Pero que puñetas ha... ? Ah, eres tu -

- Hola, Evans¿me has echado de menos? -

- No Potter, he estado haciendo cosas más importantes que pensar en ti, ahora, aparta tengo que reunirme con mi novio -

Por supuesto James no se aparto - ¿Novio¿Una tabla de planchar como tu tiene novio? -

- ¿Tabla de planchar¿Tu te as fijado bien? -

James la miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha había cambiado mucho durante el verano, pero prefirió disimular y seguir haciéndole rabiar.

- Pues yo no veo la diferencia, a ver date la vuelta - dijo cogiéndola y haciendo que la muchacha se girara - yo te veo igual -

- Déjame en paz - dijo mientras lo empujaba y se largaba.

Se quedo allí, mirando como la pelirroja se perdía por el corredor, anonadado hasta que Remus lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevo llamándote cinco minutos¿qué miras? -

- Yo... nada... sólo... estaba recordando la broma que le he gastado a Canuto esta mañana - dijo intentando parecer convincente.

- Cuenta, cuenta -

- Pues veras... yo he... -

- ¿Qué contándole tu gran hazaña a Lunático? - preguntó Sirius fingiendo enojo.

- Si - le contesto Remus intentando aguantar la risa, pero al cabo de unos minutos - je je je -

- Reconócelo, Canuto, ha sido muy bueno - le dijo su amigo intentando que se le pasara el cabreo, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya se le había pasado y que estaba de broma.

- He de reconocer... que si no hubiera sido a mi... me hubiera reído mucho... estas aprendiendo mi joven padawan - dijo Sirius en todo solemne mientras buscaba un compartimiento libre, sus amigos le siguieron riéndose y haciendo bromas - Ya paren,... si no quieren que tome represalias - añadió levantando el puño y mirándolos de forma maliciosa.

- OK, mira... este compartimento esta libre - dijo Remus, que se estaba temiendo lo que su amigo pudiera hacerles ya que sabía que era muy bromista.

- No esta tan libre, Lupin, nosotras estamos aquí - respondió desde el interior del compartimento una chica morena que leía un libro muggle.

- Oh, no hay problema, a nosotros no nos importa que estéis aquí - dijo Sirius sentándose junto a la chica - además dos chicas tan bellas como vosotras - le sonrió - solas en este tren donde hay tantos... -

- Degenerados - dijo una chica rubia apartando la mirada de su libro y mirando a Sirius fijamente.

- Exacto - contestó Sirius sin darse por aludido e ignorando las miradas de los demás - necesitáis que unos chicos fuertes, valientes, guapos, inteligentes... etcétera... estén aquí para salvaros de esos depravados que sólo buscan vuestro cuerpo... Que es lo más lógico por que estáis... - terminó muy serio.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con cara de asombro ante el razonamiento del chico.

Elísabeth, la morena, fue la primera en hablar, aunque aun seguía perpleja.

- Te faltó decir lo de egocéntricos, pedantes, maleducados, inoportunos... -

- Yo es que con depravado lo englobo todo - le contesto Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Me refería a vosotros - le contesto empezando a carearse.

- Además, nosotras sabemos defendernos solitas, gracias - contestó Ann, la rubia, comenzando también a cabrearse.

Las dos chicas eran muy temperamentales y con muy poca paciencia, cosa que los merodeadores ya sabían, pero les gustaba sacarlas de sus casillas, sobre todo a Sirius, le gustaba picarse con Elísabeth para decirle cuando estaba muy enojada y apunto de pegarle _"te pones muy bonita cuando te enojas"_ lo que dejaba a la muchacha sin palabras y perpleja, aunque Sirius a veces no se lo decía y acababan airándose los trastos a la cabeza.

- Aun así, necesitáis a los príncipes azules, que somos nosotros, para que os rescaten, jóvenes damiselas - dijo James con su sonrisa más seductora mientras hacia una reverencia.

- ¿Tu príncipe azul¡No me hagas reír! - dijo la voz de Lily Evans que estaba apoyada en la puerta del compartimiento.

- Pues si, soy tu príncipe azul, que ha venido a rescatarte de las garras del cruel y sanguinario dragón - dijo haciendo como si sacara una espada y la levantara para luchar contra algo invisible - sólo falta que te des cuenta de que te mueres por mi -

- ¿Tu eres tonto o te lo haces? - fue lo único que le contesto la pelirroja antes de hacerle a un lado y sentarse junto a una de sus amiga, las cuales se estaban aguantando la risa - pásame una revista -

- ¿Qué lees? Parece muy interesante - pregunto Sirius a Elísabeth.

- Un libro muggle - le contestó.

- ¿Y de que es¿me lo dejas? Yo nunca he leído uno - le volvió a preguntar Sirius en un tono de voz infantil.

- Es un libro de Química y Biología - Sirius y James se le quedaron mirando sin comprender - asignaturas de los colegios muggle -

- ¿Y para que lo lees? Tu no vas a un colegio muggle - pereguntó Peter. Eli lo miro con cara de odio.

- El motivo por el cual yo hago las cosas no es de tu incumbencia, no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones - dicho esto, le dirigió una mirada de profundu odio a Peter y salió del compartimiento.

- Que borde, Peter sólo le había preguntado por curiosidad - dijo James intentando defender a su amigo.

Las chicas los miraron pensando que en verdad Eli se había pasado un poco, pero ella era así, cuando menos te lo esperas te soltaba una bordería. Al final decidieron dar a los chicos una explicación del comportamiento de su amiga.

- Aunque ella es de sangre limpia, su tío favorito se casó con una muggle y viven en el mundo muggle. Cuando Eli se enfada con sus padres, cosa que ocurre muy a menudo, se escapa y va a la casa de su tío y allí se comporta como una muggle, lo cual le encanta. Su tía se regalo el libro, pensando que podría servirle para la asignatura de pociones - Ann les contó todo para que no pensaran que su amiga era una borde, aunque a veces lo era.

- ¿Y para qué puede servirle un libro muggle en pociones? - preguntó James de lo más inocente ya que temía las chicas sacaran su peculiar carácter a relucir.

- Pues,... no sé si sabes que todo esta echo de átomos - James y Sirius miraron a Lily sin comprender - eeeehhhh... Ann explícaselo tu - la chica había desistido de intentar explicar el origen de la materia, ya que pensaba que posiblemente perdería el tiempo y la paciencia, y no tenía ganas de enfadarse.

- Pues... ¿Y como coño les explico yo a estos gárrulos que son los átomos? -

- Lo as dicho en voz alta - apuntó Peter y recibió una mirada de asco por parte de las dos chicas, Ann iba a contestarle algo grosero pero lo pensó mejor al mirar a Lupin.

- Veréis... cuando lleguemos le pedís el libro a Elísabeth y que ella os lo explique, que le gusta -

- Si claro para que me muerda - dijo Sirius.

- Si lo hacéis con buenos modales dudo que se niegue, le gusta mucho el mundo muggle y le encanta contarnos batallitas de sus vacaciones como muggle - le explicó Lily.

- Vale, pero como me muerda,... por que esta mujer no atiende a razones y... - empezó a decir Sirius.

- si te muerde, te jodes y te aguantas... y punto en boca - le contesto Ann sacando su carácter a pasear.

- Bueno,... a quien le apetece echar una partida de... Snap explosivo - propuso Remus intentando calmar el ambiente, ya que Sirius estaba dispuesto a responderle a la chica, lo que hubiera generado una discusión.

- Eso es fabuloso - se levanto Sirius.

- La mejor idea que as tenido - aclamó James.

- Esta bien - dijeron la chicas.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando ver en el umbral a unos cuantos Slytherins. Snape y su pandilla habían llegado.

- Snivellus, que gusto verte - decía Sirius mientras se ponía en frente de el chico.

- Expelliarmus - contestó el pelo grasiento, lanzando al bello merodeador al otro lado del compartimento.

James y Remus se disponían a levantarse para ayudar a su amigo y responder a la ofensa cuando Lily les cogió por el brazo para que no lo hicieran, en ese momento alguien llegó.

- Aparta imbecil - dijo Elísabeth empujando a Snape y tirándolo al suelo.

Miró a Sirius, tumbado todavía en el suelo y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Los merodeadores, James, Sirius y Remus, Peter era demasiado cobarde cómo para enfrentarse a alguien, apuntaron a Snape con la varita mientras sonreían por la humillación que debía sentir el pelo grasiento al saberse derrotado por una chica.

En ese momento, Elísabeth también saco su varita y apuntó a Snape directamente a la cara, entre ceja y ceja.

- Asquerosa traidora amante de los muggle -

- Prefiero ser una amante de los muggle a ser un pelo grasiento asqueroso como tú - contestó Eli mirándole con mucho asco.

- Te vas a enterar... -

- Mucho cuidado conmigo, por que se tu secreto, lo que haces a media noche -

El Slytherin se quedó pálido, al verse sin palabras se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Eli cerró la puerta y se giró con una sonrisa de triunfo. Todos la miraron con miedo, asombro y perplejidad.

- No quiero saber ni que Snivellus hace a media noche, ni como lo sabes tu - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Sirius, el cual tenía un toque de desilusión en sus ojos.

- No te imagines cosas raras, yo no se su secreto -

Todos la miraron más sorprendidos.

- Entonces... -

- En las películas siempre funciona, todos guardamos secretos y al parecer los de pelo grasiento se llevan a cabo a media noche - aclaró la chica.

- Pero... - dijeron los chicos.

- Eres un genio - dijeron las chicas abrazándola.

- Je je je... gracias, gracias la verdad es que me merezco esta ovación - dijo la chica mientras fingía estar emocionada como si le hubieran dado un premio.

- No tienes abuela - le dijeron sus amigas.

- No - dijo riéndose - Ahora podéis utilizar eso contra él - dijo Eli a los chicos.

- Uh - contestaron los chicos que la miraban interrogativos.

- Sois cortitos¿eh?... pensará que os lo he dicho y que ahora todos vosotros sabéis su secreto... Mientras no lo utilicéis mucho,... De vez en cuando,... Como quien no quiere la cosa,... "sabemos tu secreto y se lo revelaremos al mundo" entonces él se callará y se ira. Pero no lo utilicéis cada dos por tres, quiero decir, no os pongáis chulitos con ese tema, por que se os notara que no tenéis ni puñetera idea y se dará cuenta, se notara que es un farol -

- ¿Pero por que cree que tu lo sabes? - pregunto Lupin sabiamente.

- Acabo de escuchar en el baño que hablaba con tu hermano pequeño - dijo mirando a Sirius, el cual puso cara de asco.

- No me recuerdes que ese es familia mía - le dijo Sirius poniendo cara de odio al recordar a su familia.

- La cuestión es que le decía que algo se llevaría a cabo a media noche como se había estado haciendo hasta ahora, que tuviera cuidado y que fuera discreto - la miraron con cara de admiración y ella sonrió.

- Menos mal... pensé que... - dijo Sirius mirando al suelo.

- ¿Tu pensando? - dijo Ann.

- A ver, para una vez que el chico piensa... ¿qué era? - dijo Eli sonriendo.

- Que... tu... y él... -

- Ya hemos llegado - grito alguien desde la puerta.

Los muchachos bajaron del tren, saludaron a Hagrid que estaba llamado a los de primero y se subieron a los carruajes, que los llevaban al colegio.

Una vez allí...


	2. El demonio tiene el poder

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

****

Capítulo 2: El demonio tiene el poder

Los cuatro chicos entraron en el gran salón comedor creando expectación entre las chicas, bueno la verdad es que sólo tres de ellos eran admirados, el cuarto, Peter, sólo era un lastre.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor provocando suspiros de más de una chica. Sirius miraba a todos lados, sonriendo y guiñando a todas las chicas que veía.

Las puertas se abrieron y por el centro del salón caminaban un grupo de atemorizados alumnos de primero que próximamente serían elegidos para las correspondientes casas. El sombrero empezó a cantar, como cada año, la canción, aunque esta no era todos los años igual, sino que cambiaba con las circunstancias. Este año en el interior de su rima había un aviso, el cual decía que un mal se acercaba, un mal poderoso que causaría mucho dolor. Una vez hubo acabado la advertencia del sombrero dio comienzo la selección. Los alumnos recién seleccionados se sentaron junto con sus compañeros de cursos superiores.

- Atención por favor - dijo McGonagall

La profesora McGonagall tenía la peculiaridad de hacer callar con su simple presencia en la sala, aun así miro a un grupo de muchachos de Gryffindor, los cuales eran los merodeadores, de una forma inquisitiva y reprobatoria como si quisiera decirles "Como digáis una palabra, un chiste o hagáis cualquier cosa y os castigare para el resto de vuestra vida". Esta mirada era muy conocida por ellos, puesto que no era la primera vez que los miraba así, es mas, desde que entraron en primero casi todos los días los miraba así un par de veces, por ello los merodeadores prefirieron callar y mantener a la profesora en calma antes de que hubiera represalias.

- Un año más he de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a los no tan nuevos - hubo muchas risas por este comentario por parte de los merodeadores a lo que el director los miro y sonrió con ellos - he de decir, antes de que quedéis aturdidos por la comida, varias cosas... -

- Lunático ¿cuándo va a acabar esto¡Tengo hambre! -

- ¡Calla Canuto! Yo también tengo hambre y me aguanto¿acaso quieres que nos castiguen? -

- No pero yo... -

- ¡Cállate ya! -

- La primera de las cosas que he de deciros es que como bien ha dicho el sombrero seleccionador es que un mal muy poderoso se acerca y hay que estar prevenido, por ello el bosque queda totalmente prohibido para todos los alumnos - miro directamente a los merodeadores que sonrieron - así mismos, el conserje me ha pedido encarecidamente que os recuerde que no se puede correr ni hacer magia por los pasillos - volvió a mirar a los merodeadores los cuales volvieron a sonreír más abiertamente provocando la sonrisa del director - bien sin más motivo para prolongar la espera... ¡a comer! -

- ¡Ya era hora! - dijo James, un apuesto muchacho de ojos marrones, abalanzándose sobre una pechuga de pollo.

- Llega a prolongar el discurso un minuto más y me da algo -

- Ja ja ja ¡No seas exagerado Canuto! Aunque la verdad es que tienes razón para decir lo que dice todos los años mejor se hubiera esperado hasta después de comer - dijo Lunático mientras reía y comía.

- Yo siempre tengo razón -

- Sí, claro -

- Uh¿Lo dudas¡Lunático deja de reír así o te vas a ahogar! -

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jaggggggg – Lunático empezó a ahogarse y a ponerse morado.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Ahora resulta que eres adivino Canuto - dijo Cornamenta mientras ayudaba a Lunático a reponerse - deberías quitarle el puesto a ... -

- Bueno ya, vamos a hablar de algo más interesante ¿Qué haremos mañana en clase? -

- ¿Cómo qué que haremos? Que cosa vamos ha hacer en clase, tal vez ¿estudiar? -

Tras este comentario sarcástico que hizo Lunático hubo muchas risas por parte de los presentes, a lo que Canuto le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Eso también, tonto, me refiero a ¿qué le vamos ha hacer a Snivelly? -

- Acabamos de llegar ¿y ya quieres gastar bromas? - dijo Peter con un deje de miedo en su voz.

- Sí, Peter sí, es mas ya estamos tardando -

- Sirius eres un caso perdido -

- Vamos Remus eso ya lo sabemos, je je je, además pongámonos serios, después de todo él tiene razón, si ya lo se le hemos dado la razón dos veces en un mismo día, es algo extraño y da miedo, je je je je je je, - Sirius le lanzo un trozo de pan que por poco no le dio - ahora en serio, es para que Snivellus no pierda la costumbre - dijo Cornamenta causando las risas de sus amigos

- Aaahh, bueno, si es por ese motivo, para que no pierda la costumbre... vale lo haremos, a ver ¿qué tenéis en mente? -

- No, aquí no, hay... demasiadas... curiosas - Canuto dijo esto mientras miraba hacia las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos las cuales cuchicheaban y los miraban sin parar.

- ¿Que creéis que estarán tramando? - dijo Ann

- Ni idea, pero nada bueno, seguro que nos hacen perder puntos y solo llevamos aquí un par de horas - dijo Lily mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a James que a su vez le devolvía una sonrisa de lo más seductora que hizo que las chicas que estaban cerca suspiraran. - Idiotas -

- ¿Quien¿Ellos o ellas? - dijo Elísabeth con burla.

- Todos - dijo exasperada.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - rieron sus dos amigas.

- Y es que encima no se cortan, mira como nos miran, y Black parece que te quiere desnudar con la mirada, Eli -

- No exageres, además no es para tanto - dijo Elísabeth intentando no parecer impresionada ante la seductora mirada y la sonrisa que le lanzaba el apuesto merodeador.

- ¡Qué no es para tanto? Ja, menos mal que Lupin se corta un poco por que si no... -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no veo que Lupin este haciendo nada malo - dijo Ann intentando no sonrojarse ante la mirada del licántropo, el cual le sonreía en ese momento.

- Je je je, puede que ahora no este haciendo nada malo, - dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ahora - lo cual dudo, por que juntándose con Potter..., pero esa no es la cuestión ahora..., quizás dentro de un rato..., el caso es que te ha echado un par de miraras que parecía que... bueno que se nota que... que pasa mucho tiempo con Black -

- Mm., bueno y que, además Black mira así a todas - dijo mirando a Elísabeth, la cual fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo - y con respecto a Lupin, no veo que haga nada malo, él puede mirar a la gente como quiera -

- ¿Cómo que...? - intento decir Lily perpleja.

- Anda mira, Amos te esta llamando - le corto Ann intentando distraerla.

- Ah, hola – dijo volviéndose y empezando a charlar con su novio.

- Te as salvado por los pelos - le dijo Elísabeth muy bajo, para que la pelirroja no la oyera, mientras se reía.

Ann sonrió asintiendo, sabía que Lily era muy dura con el tema de los merodeadores, el único que de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, podía caerle bien era Lupin.

De repente Dumbledore se levanto y llamo la atención de los alumnos para comunicarles algo.

- Oh, no, otra vez no - dijo Sirius poniendo mala cara.

- Por un error que no viene al caso, no se han podido enviar este año las cartas con los nombramientos de los Delegados de Curso - hubo expectación por parte de todo el mundo - Bien, pasare hacer la presentación ahora. He de decir que ha sido una decisión difícil, pero espero que estén a la altura de las expectativas puestas en ellos -

- Fijo que eligen a Amos - dijo Lily emocionada - ¡que ilusión voy a ser la novia del delegado! -

- He de decir que ambos delegados son de la Casa Gryffindor - prosiguió el director.

A Lily se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. Escudriño la mesa de Gryffindor intentando divisar a alguien que se mereciera al cargo, pero no lo encontró y se dio por vencida cuando vio que los merodeadores estaban jugando y hablando como si lo que estaba diciendo el director no fuera con ellos.

- Bien, sin más preámbulos pasemos a anunciar a los elegidos,... James Potter y Lily Evans,... por favor acérquense a la mesa -

Ninguno de los dos se levanto, Lily porque estaba atónita, no se lo creía, y James porque no estaba prestando atención.

- Lili Evans y James Potter suban por favor - les llamó el director por segunda vez.

Fue entonces cuando Lily se levanto y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore con cara de perplejidad. James ni se movió, estaba jugando con Sirius, ni siquiera oyó como lo llamaban.

- James Potter venga aquí ahora mismo - grito la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Para que? - preguntó James mirando a todo el mundo.

Sirius le miró y le dijo moviendo los labios _"ni idea"_, a continuación miró a Remus, el cual tenía cara de asombro pro algo que había pasado y James no se había enterado.

- Pues por que ha sido usted nombrado delegado - dijo Dumbledore con calma.

- ¿Yo? Imposible - dijo sin moverse desde su asiento.

Sirius comenzó a reir, seguido por Remus y Peter. James miró al director, el cual asintió.

- Venga Dumbly déjese de broma - dijo James entre risas. Este comentario provoco que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas.

- No es ninguna broma, venga aquí ahora mismo, Potter - grito McGonagall.

- Esta bien -

- A veces las cosas imposibles se hacen realidad - dijo el director.

James se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde le esperaba Lily que al igual que él estaba muy sorprendida.

- Señor director,... creo que... se ha equivocado... yo... no puedo ser delegado,... va en contra de... mis... propósitos... y de... mi... naturaleza - dijo James una vez cerca del hombre - Si se ha equivocado de nombre, no se preocupe yo me siento y en paz -

- No me he equivocado de nombre, usted es el nuevo delegado. Además yo opino que no esta tan "en contra de sus propósitos y su naturaleza" como usted cree, y lo hará bien - dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

- Pero... -

- Espero que no me hagan el feo de rechazar el puesto -

- Eeeeehhhhh... - dijeron Lily y James a la vez.

- Bien, es oficial, serán los nuevos delegados, ahora pueden volver a sus asientos - concluyo el director.

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Lily mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento.

- Yo tampoco - le contesto James y se sentó junto a sus amigos que seguían riendo sin parar.

- No me lo creo, nuestro Cornamenta delegado - dijo Remus intentando no reírse para poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Es una mancha negra en tu expediente de merodeador,... Además va a complicar mucho las cosas - dijo Sirius de repente poniéndose serio, cosa rara en él.

- Pues yo creo que va a mejorar las cosas - dijo James que acababa de ver el lado bueno del asunto.

- ¿Ah si¿cómo? Por que yo sólo veo inconvenientes - replicó Sirius.

- Ahora tengo el poder - fue lo único que dijo James mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Sirius lo miró y comenzó a sonreír comprendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo. Ahora podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana, antes también lo hacían, pero ahora era... ¿legal¡ahora tenían al delegado de su parte!

-Creo que este año nos vamos a divertir - sentenció Sirius.

- Ya lo creo - corroboró Remus.

- Pobre Snivellus,... si antes iba mal,... Ahora va de culo, cuesta bajo, por un precipicio y sin freno,... je je je je je je je je je - dijo James, lo que provocó las risas de los demás merodeadores, mientras se levantaban y se dirigían con sus amigos hacia el cuarto.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya habían llegado a su habitación, aun conmocionadas por la noticia. Se pusieron el pijama e intentaron hablar pero lo único que decían era _"no puede ser"_ o _"no me lo puedo creer"_.

Pero fue Ann la primera en decir algo distinto, algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que vio la cara de felicidad que tenían los merodeadores antes de levantarse de la mesa.

- Míralo por el lado bueno - sonrió Ann.

- No jodas¿tiene lado bueno? no me había dado cuenta - dijo Eli un poco mosqueada, se estaba imaginando a Potter abusando del poder que Dumbledore le había proporcionado.

- Claro que tiene lado bueno - volvió a decir Ann.

- ¿Cual? - dijo Lily que no sabía como iba hacer para aguantar tan cerca a Potter todo un año.

- Pues que ahora Potter and company tendrán que ir con más cuidado, lo que quiero decir - dijo Ann intentando explicarse al ver las caras de sus amigas - es que ahora no podrán hacer todo lo que seguramente ya habían planeado - dijo sabiamente.

- Ser delegado no le impide hacer bromas, es más, ahora puede tapar sus chanchullos con más facilidad - dijo Eli negando con la cabeza - Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco, le ha dado el poder al demonio - terminó diciendo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- Para eso esta Lily - está la miro incrédula, sin saber por donde iban los tiros - para pararle los pies y quitarle el poder al demonio - concluyó Ann poniendo voz de ultratumba.

Elísabeth por fin había comprendido lo que decía su amiga.

- Tienes razón, Lily es el angelito que detendrá al demonio - dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué yo que? - dijo la pelirroja sorprendida ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

- Si, tu le pararas los pies - concluyó Eli como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Además, con eso de que va detrás de tuyo... - dijo Ann dándole un almohadazo a Eli.

- No va detrás mío -

- No, va detrás de mi, no te jode... pero si lleva pidiéndote salir desde quinto - dijo Eli mientras le devolvía el almohadazo a Ann.

- Pero... -

No pudo terminar la frase ya que sus amigas le pegaron con las almohadas. Al cabo de un rato toda la habitación parecía una leonera, las almohadas se habían roto dejando todas las plumas por todos lados.

- Vaya, vaya,... celebrando el nombramiento -

- Hola Cris... pues... je je... no pudimos evitarlo - se excusó Lily.

- Je je je je je je je - Ann y Eli seguían riendo mientras veían que en el marco de la puerta estaban Cris y Glory, sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto.

- Me parece muy fuerte - dijo Glory mientras entraba en el cuarto.

- La verdad es que no se si compadecerte o envidiarte - le dijo Cris a Lily.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Ann.

- Compadecerte por la responsabilidad que te ha caído encima,... y envidiarte por que estarás cerca de James Potter - respondió Cris toda emocionada.

- Ah, lo olvidaba,... tu eres una de esa que bebe los vientos por Potter - dijo Lily poniendo cara de asco.

- Vamos, no me jodas¿me vas a decir que Potter no esta bueno? - preguntó Cris.

- A mi no me gusta Potter - dijo Lily seriamente.

- No estamos diciendo que te guste o no te guste, sólo estamos diciendo que el chaval esta como quiere - dijo Glory como si fuera lo más evidente.

- Potter, Black y Lupin... los tres están tremendos - sentenció Cris.

- La verdad es que son guapos - dijo Ann poniéndose un poco colorada.

- Pero no tienen cerebro - dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido.

- Es verdad, ese es su punto flaco, pero... Lupin si tiene cerebro - alegó Ann.

- ¿Por qué siempre defiendes a Lupin? - le preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Por que me cae bien - se limito a contestar Ann.

- ¿Sólo por eso? - le preguntaron a coro las cuatro chicas acorralándola en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

- Si,... además... si no tuvieran cerebro... no hubieran pasado a séptimo... y... no hubieran sacado las mejores notas... en todos los cursos -

- Vale, tienen cerebro pero son idiotas - dijo Eli ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Y que me importa a mi eso,... con esos cuerpos que se gastan - dijo Cris sentándose en su cama.

- Je je je je - rió Glory para dar paso a un suspiro.

- Bueno ya es tarde,... vamos a dormir - dijo Lily intentando acabar con esa conversación.

- Buenas noches - dijeron las cinco a la vez.

- Je je je je -

- A dormir - dijo Lily mientras apagaba las luces.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos...

- A ver, estrujad vuestras maquiavélicas mentes y contadme lo que habéis pensado para Snivellus - dijo Remus entre risas.

- Pues veras... - comenzó Sirius.

- Ahora que eres delegado, James, no deberías permitir eso - dijo Clark entrando en la habitación.

- Clarky no me toques las pelotas, sino quieres aparecer un día con la cabeza rapada - le dijo Sirius amenazándolo con la varita.

- James - grito Clark.

- No le provoques y no te hará nada, en todo caso yo no me voy a meter si te hace algo -

Los merodeadores le habían cogido mucha manía a Clark, su compañero de cuarto, por el hecho de haber estado saliendo con Ann y Elísabeth a la vez. Pero contra todo pronostico las chicas al enterarse, en vez de enfadarse entre ellas y pelearse por él, le mandaron a la mierda y se vengaron de él poniendo su reputación por los suelos. La mayoría de las chicas le tenían aprensión por eso de estar con dos a la vez y los merodeadores le odian por haber estado jugando con dos de sus amigas, por que aunque a veces se peleaban, eran amigos.

Clark se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas.

- Bah, paso de él - dijo James.

- Idiota - murmuró Remus pero ninguno de sus amigos alcanzo a escuchar.

- Tengo sueño, mañana hablamos - dijo Sirius metiéndose en la cama y arropándose.

- Buenas noches - dijeron los merodeadores.

- Fuera luces -


	3. ¡¡Que follon!

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo¡¡espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 3¡¡Que follon!

El primer día de clase comenzaba y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se despertaba al grito de - Venganza - se llevo las manos a la boca y miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que sus compañeros siguieran durmiendo.

- Bien, veremos si ahora te ríes Cornamenta - dijo Sirius frotándose las manos.

- ¿Qué le tienes planeado? - pregunto Remus saliendo del baño.

- ¿Tu que haces despierto? - le respondió Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que también tenía algo planeado para el joven licántropo.

- Supuse que querrías venganza y me desperté antes,... por si acaso... - respondió sonriendo.

- La verdad es que pensaba hacerle lo que él me hizo a mi,... pero... ahora se me esta ocurriendo algo mejor - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pues,... sea lo que sea lo que se te haya ocurrido tienes dos opciones: o te la guardas para otro día o se la haces a Snivellus - dijo James desde su cama.

- ¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo por primera vez en vuestra vida para despertaros temprano¿No vais a dejar que lleve a cabo mi venganza a gusto? - fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de dar un portazo y meterse en el baño.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? -

- Duérmete Peter, todavía tienes quince minutos - dijo Remus, pero antes de que terminara la frase Peter ya estaba roncando - ¿Y tu que haces despierto tan temprano, Cornamenta? Es algo inusual en ti - dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

- ¿Te crees que soy tan tonto como para dormir hasta tarde sabiendo que ... el señor vengativo... me tiene una preparada? - dijo James riendo y provocando la risa de su amigo.

- Tienes razón, yo también he pensado lo mismo - dijo entre risas.

Sirius salió del baño al cabo de un rato con un cabreo monumental que se paso cuando vio el desayuno - Un día de estos, no te despertaras temprano y yo podré vengarme,... pero hasta que ese día llegue, te perdono y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo - dijo haciendo que su amigo sonriera

- Potter, tienes que repartir los horarios - dijo Lily poniendo delante de James una pila de papeles.

- ¿Es que no ves que estoy desayunando? - dijo cogiendo una palmera de chocolate.

- Eso, no molestes y hazlo tu - dijo Sirius.

- James, también es tu responsabilidad - alegó Remus - Y tu, Sirius, no metas cizaña por medio - concluyó.

- ¿Se puede saber de que lado estas tu? - le pregunto Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos a que termine de desayunar? - pregunto James a Lily ignorando la discusión de sus amigos.

- Eeeeehhhhh, que estamos discutiendo por ti - dijo Sirius - por lo menos pon atención -

- Yo no os estoy poniendo ningún impedimento,... podéis discutir por mi cuanto queráis... mientras no lleguéis a las manos... ah, gracias por discutir por mi... sabia que os importaba,... sabia que me queréis... pero no pensé que fuera tanto - dijo James poniendo voz melosa.

- Ay ya, párale que estamos comiendo - dijo Sirius poniendo cara de asco, lo que provoco la risa de sus amigos.

- ¿As terminado ya? - pregunto Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

- Si, ya voy - dijo el chico cogiendo la pila de hojas y empezando a repartirlas entre sus compañeros.

- Mierda,... eeeehhhh Cornamenta,... podías haberte metido el horario por el culo y no hubiera salido tan mal - le chillo Sirius.

- Sirius ¿a que voy para allá y te lavo la boca con un estropajo? - le chillo James desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Párate a leer el pu... - miro hacia todos lados, ya que todo el mundo lo miraba - horario y me darás la razón - le contesto Sirius.

James así lo hizo, puso cara de asco y dijo - Joder, tiene razón -

- Ya, yo siempre tengo razón - anunció Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ... -

- No comment - dijo Remus.

- La cuestión es que el horario es un mierda - dijo Sirius.

- Yo no lo veo tan mal - dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Sirius y James a la vez en cuanto este último llego a su lado.

James se acerco, le puso la mano en la frente y dijo - Pues no, no tienes fiebre -

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo ves tan mal? A primera hora pociones dobles con Slytherins - dijo exasperado Sirius.

- Pues por eso, nos vamos a divertir - dijo con una sonrisa aun más grande.

- Joder, en el fondo el lobito tiene razón - dijo James.

- Odio cuando tiene razón - dijo Sirius.

- Si, sobre todo por que cree que siempre la tiene -

- Ya, y pone esa sonrisa de triunfo -

Mientras que los dos amigo le miraban como si acabara de hacer algo imperdonable, él tenia en su cara una sonrisa de triunfo que no se la quitaba ninguno de los comentarios de sus amigos.

- Paren ya de meterse con él, llegamos tarde a clase - dijo Ann mientras pasaba por su lado.

- Otra que es igual que Remus - dijo Sirius.

- Si - le contesto James.

- Pero tiene razón - sus amigos le miraron con odio - así que... vamos -

Se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia el aula de pociones que se encontraba en una de las mazmorras más grande. Cuando llegaron al aula, todos los Slytherins estaban allí esperando al profesor, que todavía no había llegado. Lógicamente los chicos de ambas casas se lanzaron miradas de asco, más de una chica suspiro al ver a los merodeadores, lo que provoco cara de asco y miradas de odio por parte de los Slytherins hacia James, Sirius y Remus. Al llegar el profesor entraron en clase y se sentaron divididos por casas, por supuesto los merodeadores se sentaron al final de la clase, procurando estar cerca de Snape para poder hacerle alguna broma.

- Chicos, por favor, atended un momento - todos se callaron y miraron al profesor - bien, como este es vuestro ultimo año he decidido que os mezcléis entre casas - todos pusieron cara de asombro - bien, venga... mezclaos o lo tendré que hacer yo todo - dicho esto unos pocos alumnos empezaron a mezclarse sin muchas ganas.

- Esta bien, lo haré yo - todos se quedaron quietos y miraron al profesor con miedo - Potter, Black ustedes dos aquí delante con... Snape y Lastrage, Evans con la otra Black... - así, uno a uno, fue emparejando a toda la clase, muchos de ellos pusieron cara de desagrado pero otros, James, Sirius y Remus, se dieron cuenta de que podrían llevar a cabo más travesuras. El profesor dio las instrucciones para realizar una poción muy complicada. James se acerco a Sirius con la excusa de pedirle un ingrediente.

- Rápido Sirius, dame un par de escamas de dragón y un bote de sangre de cochinilla -

- ¿Para que quieres eso? - dijo mientras le daba lo que le había pedido.

- Para ponerlo en la poción de Snape - dijo en un susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta - le acaba de echar las ancas de rana,... es ahora o nunca -

- Pero la poción hará... - comenzó Remus que se había acercado a ver lo que estaban tramando sus amigos.

- Boom - termino James. Sirius lo miro con una sonrisa - Tranquilo, no me pasare, sólo un poquito para que se pegue un pequeño susto - dijo mirando a Remus, que tenia el ceño fruncido.

- OK, yo lo distraigo - dijo Remus - a vosotros dos se os ve las intenciones desde lejos -

- De acuerdo - dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Profesor,... creo que necesito ayuda - dijo Remus acercándose al hombre.

- Ahora estoy con este alumno... mmm... Snape ayúdele usted, si es tan amable -

- Pero... -

- Sin peros, Snape, ayude a su compañero - dijo el profesor con voz fuerte.

Snape se dirigió a regañadientes hacia la poción de Remus, al cual miro con cara de asco, mientras tanto James añadía un par de ingredientes a la poción del Slytherin.

- Potter¿qué tramas? -

- Nada Evans¿por qué tendría que tramar algo? - dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo ya que la interrupción de Evans había echado por tierra todos sus planes, por error había echado todo el bote de sangre en el caldero - Vete a tu sitio y no molestes -

Lily se dirigió hacia su sitio murmurando cosas como "tonto" o "idota". James le hizo una señal a Sirius y a Remus para hacerles ver que algo había salido mal. Remus hizo todo lo posible para que Snape no fuera a terminar su poción ya que si lo hacia podría haber terribles consecuencias.

- Olvídame Lupin - dijo Snape antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su poción.

James y Sirius, que eran los que más cerca estaban de Snape, se alejaron un poco. James vio como Lily se iba a acercar hacía ellos cuando la cogió del brazo y con su sonrisa más seductora le dijo al oído.

- Hoy estas más bella que nunca -

- Apártate Potter - dijo la chica ruborizándose e intentando abrirse camino.

Pero en ese momento se oyó un boom y un chico salio volando por los aires. James abrazo a Lily con fuerza intentando protegerla con su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos, los vio, allí, a un par de centímetros de ella, los ojos marrones del joven merodeador, se quedaron así, mirándose durante un par de minutos y poco a poco se iban acercándose como si fueran un imán, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse algo los saco de la fantasía.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - grito el profesor.

James se levanto de golpe y le ofreció la mano a Lily, que la cogió pero cuando estaba ya de pie la soltó y miro a James con cara de enfado. Lily se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, que poco a poco se iban poniendo de pie con la ayuda de Remus y otros chicos que estaban intentando poner todo en orden.

- Por aquí bien - grito Remus mirando al profesor.

- Por aquí también - dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la mazmorra y comprobando que los que estaban a su alrededor estuvieran bien.

- Profesor, aquí - llamo un alumno.

Cuando el profesor llegó hacia el lugar que le indicaban vio a Snape inconsciente y con heridas por todos lados.

- Lo llevare a la enfermería, los demás, por favor, iros hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, esto ha sido un desgraciado accidente - el profesor hizo aparecer una camilla y se lo llevo escaleras arriba. Muchos salieron de la clase.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Remus cuando llego al lado de Ann.

- Yo estoy bien, pero... - dijo James.

- Eso no me importa ahora¿vosotras estáis bien? - volvió a preguntar girándose hacia las chicas las cuales asintieron.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí - dijo Sirius.

Los chicos salieron al jardín y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, las chicas se sentaron junto a la orilla del lago. Lily no paraba de mirar hacía donde estaban los chicos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lily¿por qué no dejas de mirar tan fijamente a Potter? -

- ¿Qué?... ah... nada... es que tengo la impresión de que ellos provocaron todo - dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su ensimismamiento - estaba tan cerca... -

- ¿Por qué siempre le echas la culpa a ellos? Además ¿tan cerca de que? - pregunto Ann con curiosidad.

- Tan... tan... tan cerca de... de descubrirles, si eso es,... tan cerca de descubrirles - dijo intentando parecer convincente.

Sus amigas la miraron y dijeron - si tu lo dices -

Lily se puso un poco colorada y desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente que a Elísabeth y a Ann tendría que darles algo más que una excusa para explicar su comportamiento. Volvió a mirar a Potter, el cual estaba ahora jugando con Black mientras Lupin se reía de ellos. De repente se enfado mucho, pero no sabía por que, no era por que ellos hubieran causado todo ese alboroto en la clase de pociones, aunque eso también la ponía furiosa, era por... por que había estado tan cerca de Potter, apunto de besarle, pero no lo había hecho, si eso era, lo que la tenía tan furiosa era el hecho de que no había podido besar a Potter "pero ¿por que? Si a mi no me gusta Potter, es mas me cae mal" se decía para si misma. Potter siempre había intentado salir con ella y no paraba de decirle cosas que la sacaban de sus casillas, ella sabía que sólo lo hacia por eso, para enfadarla, pero aun así no podio dejar de pensar que había estado a punto de besar a su mayor enemigo, y que la idea de no haberlo echo la ponía de los nervios. Lily se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- Potter -

- Si, amor - dijo el aludido con una sonrisa de lo más seductora.

- No me llames amor, gusano apestoso -

- Sin insultar, que todavía no te ha hecho nada -

- Tu no te metas, Black, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro - dijo Eli.

- Menudo carácter - dijo James - ¿qué quieres? - termino intentando ir al grano.

- Se que tu has armado todo ese alboroto en la clase de pociones -

- Yo no he hecho nada, Snape se ha equivocado en los ingredientes y su poción he explotado - dijo sin inmutarse.

- Eso le puede pasar a todo el mundo - medio Remus intentando defender a su amigo.

- En eso Lupin tiene razón - dijo Ann.

- ¿Tu de que lado estas? - dijo Eli encarando a su amiga.

- De ninguno, pero Snape puede cometer un error¿no? -

- No fue un error, yo se que fue Potter - dijo Lily señalando al aludido.

- Primero, no me señales con el dedo, es que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación - este comentario termino con la paciencia de Lily, que estaba a punto de explotar - y segundo, no tienes pruebas y que yo sepa, uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario -

Lily lo miro con odio - se que fuiste tu, no tengo pruebas, tienes razón, pero yo se que fuiste tu - sentencio dándose la vuelta y marchándose hacia el castillo.

- ¿y a esta que le pasa? - Sirius se giro hacia las chicas y les pregunto - ¿esta con la regla o que? -

Elísabeth lo miro con cara de odio y cuando estaba apunto de contestarle Ann la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

- Volvamos al castillo,... y Black... - este la miro - ese comentario esta de más - dijo mientras se iba y se llevaba a Elísabeth.

- ¿Qué ¿qué me ven? - dijo Sirius, ya que sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- No me puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso - dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una pregunta inocente -

- Si, ya, inocente, menos mal que Evans no te ha escuchado, por que si te llega a oir se te lanza al cuello - dijo James.

- Je je je, ya quisieras tu que se te lanzara a ti - dijo Sirius entre risas.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - todos rieron.

- Hay que tener cuidado, sabe que has sido tu - dijo Remus.

- Por cierto ¿que paso¡sólo una gota¡Hasta un tonto como tu sabe eso! - dijo Sirius levantando las manos al cielo.

- Evans llego por detrás y me asusto, así que se me callo todo el frasco - dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces es su culpa - sentencio Sirius.

- Si le dices eso a ella, te mata - dijo Remus.

- Por lo menos... pude abrazarla - dijo James con cara de soñador.

- ¡QUÉ! -

- La cogí del brazo, hizo boom, la abrace, caí encima de ella... - dijo el chico como si fuera un robot.

- ¿Qué hiciste que...? - pregunto Sirius.

- Casi la beso, me quede mirando esos preciosos ojos verdes y casi la beso - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahora comprendo su cabreo - dijo Remus.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Sirius que no comprendía.

- Su mayor enemigo, el tío que más detesta casi la besa, tiene que tener un cabreo de aupa - explico Remus.

- Pues si - dijo Sirius.

- Vaya ánimos... no importa... por lo menos la tuve entre mis brazos, me da igual se me odia, yo soy feliz, la tuve en mis brazos - dijo canturreando, a lo que Sirius puso cara de asco y él y Remus le lanzaron un libro.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - rieron todos.

- Tu serás feliz, pero ella te detesta - le dijo sabiamente Remus.

- Volvamos al castillo, tenemos clase dentro de un rato - dijo James que no quería seguir escuchando lo que le decían sus amigos.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? - pregunto Sirius.

- Pues... - dijo Remus sacando su horario - ¡Transformaciones! -

- ¡Bien¡Transformaciones! - dijeron a la vez Sirius y James.

- ¡Sois un caso perdido! - dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la clase y se sentaron al final del todo, James con Sirius y Remus con Peter. La profesora ya estaba en clase, esperando que llegaran todos los alumnos, cuando entraron los últimos, se levantó y miro a la clase.

- Señor Potter, venga aquí delante con la señorita Evans -

- Pero... -

- Sin peros señor Potter, señorita Adams siéntese con el señor Black y señorita Cooper, usted siéntese con el señor Lupin y... no ya no habrá mas cambios -

- ¿Por qué nos cambia a nosotros? - pregunto Sirius.

- Con su expediente, señor Black, esa pegunta sobra - le respondió fríamente la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Y por qué nos castiga a nosotras? - pregunto Lily.

- Es posible que ustedes, señoritas, sean una buena influencia para ellos -

- Yo lo dudo, estos son tan burros que no van a cambiar nunca - dijo Elisabeth mientras llevaba sus cosas hasta el asiento que ocupaba James al lado de Sirius.

- Eeeee, no estés tan contenta de sentarte a mi lado - dijo Sirius con mala cara.

- Silencio, empecemos la clase... - la profesora McGonagall dio una pequeña charla sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS para su futuro. Después les explico el conjuro que tenían que aprender y les pidió que lo practicaran por parejas mientras ella resolvía las dudas.

James realizo el hechizo a la primera y la profesora le premio con 10 puntos para su casa, pero a Lily le estaba costando un poco realizarlo a la perfección.

- ¿Quieres ayuda, amor? - pregunto James divertido.

- Primero, no me llames amor, segundo, yo solita puedo -

- No sabes como me pone cuando te haces la autosuficiente - dijo el chico en un susurro.

- Eres un pervertido - dijo la pelirroja con cara de asco.

- Primero, no soy un pervertido... - comenzó a explicar James.

- En eso tengo mis dudas - le interrumpió la chica.

- Y segundo, la profesora ha dicho que lo hagamos en parejas y tu, cielo, necesitas mi ayuda - sentencio James.

- Si te callas dejo que me ayudes... y no vuelvas a llamarme cielo - dijo Lily con voz amenazadora.

- Esta bien,... pichoncito - dijo James sonriendo, sabiendo que ella se carearía.

- Yo lo mato... lo mato - dijo para si misma.

- Vamos amorcito... - dijo mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de la chica - si lo hicieras, se acabaría la diversión, además... te pondrías muy triste por no volver a verme y me echarías mucho de menos - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Muérete, Potter - dijo mientras lo empujaba - Profesora - grito.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -

- Nada, que Evans no quiere que le ayude, no tiene espíritu de compañerismo -

- Vamos Evans, no rechace la... ¿ayuda? del señor Potter, él es el mejor en esta asignatura y puede enseñarle mucho -

- Pero... yo... - intento decir Lily, pero no pudo ya que estaba impresionada por lo que había hecho James.

- Vamos,... vamos... sin peros... Potter ayúdela en todo -

- Si, profesora - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba la profesora - Ya lo has oido Evans, necesitas mi ayuda -

- Esta... bien... como... se hace - dijo a regañadientes.

- Pues veras... - James enseñó el hechizo a Lily y después de unos intentos ella lo consiguió, también le enseño como realizar algunos hechizo que a la chica no le salían del todo bien.

Mientras en otro lado de la clase...

- Bien... Black ¿cómo coño se hace esto? - pregunto Elísabeth después de varios intentos fallidos.

- ¿Perdón? -dijo Sirius mientras hojeaba su libro. Él ya había realizado correctamente el hechizo ya que junto con James era uno de los mejores en todas las materias.

- Que me expliques como puñetas tengo que hacerlo para que me salga bien -

- No tengo la más remota idea de lo que me estas hablando - dijo el chico ignorándola y pasando las páginas de su libro.

- Mira, no me jodas que no estoy para bromas, Potter y tu sois los mejores en esta materia, así que ¡enséñame! - le dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

- Lo primero, James y yo somos los mejores en todas las materias, segundo, no eras tu la que estaba tan contenta de que nos pusieran juntos, tercero y último, pero no por ello menos importante, las cosas se piden amablemente y con educación. Si me lo pides bien... a lo mejor... me planteo la posibilidad de ayudarte - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Elísabeth lo miro y respiro hondo varias veces.

- ¿Podría usted,... señor Black,... si no es mucha molestia,... ser tan amable de ayudarme a realizar el hechizo, por favor? - dijo Eli mirándolo fijamente y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

- No - fue la respuesta del chico.

Ella lo miro perpleja durante unos minutos y se giro hacia su libro.

- Bien,... ni modo,... si hay que suspender, se suspende - fue lo único que dijo Eli antes de realizar otra vez el hechizo.

- ¡Ya esta¿no va a insistir? - dijo Sirius que la miraba alucinado.

- Yo no suplico, Black, y si lo hiciera, seria por algo mas importante, no por aprender un hechizo, pero no te preocupes ya aprenderé yo solita, no necesito tu ayuda, o mejor dicho, si la necesito pero tu eres demasiado egocéntrico y egoísta como para prestarme tu ayuda - y se giro dando por zanjada la discusión.

Sirius intento volver a hablarle a lo largo de la clase e intento ayudarla a realizar el hechizo, pero ella lo ignoro completamente y cuando toco el timbre se fue sin decir nada.

Unos pupitres mas a la izquierda estaban Remus y Ann que miraban divertidos la discusión de sus amigos.

- Potter ha conseguido darle la vuelta a la tortilla - dijo alucinada la chica.

- Si, James y Sirius tienen esa habilidad, consiguen que tu parezcas el malo y ellos las victimas cuando en realidad es al revés - dijo Remus riéndose - pero son buenos chicos -

- Eso lo dirás tu, por que si les preguntas a ellas - señalo a Lily y a Elísabeth - no dirán lo mismo -

- Tienes razón - dijo riendo - ¿te sale el hechizo? -

- Si¿y a ti? -

- También,... tengo la suerte de que ellos - señalo a James y a Sirius - son buenos en esto y me ayudan cuando tengo algún problema,... son muy buenos amigos - dijo Remus cuando terminó de reír.

- Parecen buenos, pero son... -

- Si, ya se, pueden ser un poco... idiotas,... Pero en el fondo son buenos chicos y buenos amigos, lo que pasa es que todavía no han madurado... del todo -

- Pues deberían haber madurado ya, el año que viene no estaremos en el colegio sino en la vida real, y como no cambien de mentalidad se las van a ver moradas -

- ¿Tu que piensas hacer el año que viene? - pregunto Remus interesado.

- Todavía no lo he decidido,... - dijo ella pensativa - ¿y tu? -

- Pues tampoco lo he decidido -

- Estamos a la par - dijo Ann riendo. Remus la miraba fijamente - ¿qué¿porqué me miras tan fijamente? - pregunto ella asustada creyendo que tenia algo en la cara.

- Es que... - Remus intentaba decírselo pero no sabía como.

- Dilo - insistía Ann.

- Yo... quería... - comenzó él.

- ¿Qué? -

- Pues... veras... yo quería... preguntarte ... si - dijo Remus mirando al suelo. No pudo terminar de decírselo ya que sonó el timbre y Lily apareció de repente para llevársela por que Eli había salido corriendo de la clase - si querías salir conmigo - dijo mientras veía como Ann salía de la clase - uuufff... no voy a poder decírselo nunca - y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal la clase? - pregunto James divertido.

- Mal, Elísabeth se ha pasado la clase enfadada e ignorándome - dijo Sirius con cara triste.

- Algo le harías, yo lo he pasado bien hablando con Ann¿y tu Cornamenta? -

- Claro, Ann y tu sois la pareja perfecta - dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Bien, al final Lily me ha dejado que la ayude, pero me ha costado lo mío... Canuto ¿qué le has hecho para que te ignore? -

- Pues... al principio me pidió ayuda un poco borde, yo le dije que la pidiera amablemente y cuando lo hizo yo le dije que no la ayudaba, así que se giro enfadada y me ignoro durante toda la clase - relato Sirius.

- Lógico¿qué esperabas? - dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Que me volviera a pedir ayuda -

- Vamos que querías que te suplicara ayuda¿no? - dijo James sonriendo.

- Si,... Pero no lo hizo,... No salio como yo quería... - dijo tristemente mirando al suelo.

- Puede que las chicas... normales... os supliquen que salgáis con ellas, pero estas tres,... son distintas... tienen mucho carácter, no resultara tan fácil que caigan en vuestras redes - dijo Remus.

- ¿Vuestras? - dijeron sus amigos a la vez.

- Esta bien,... nuestras... yo también me incluyo,... contentos - sus amigos asintieron - ahora vamos a comer -

Las chicos se dirigieron hacia el gran salón comedor. Las mesas todavía estaban vacías, así que mientras se llenaban y aparecía la comida decidieron sentarse a charlar animadamente.

- A ver... ¿tenéis alguna idea para que Lily se de cuenta de que esta enamorada de mi y se lance a mis brazos? - pregunto James a sus amigos.

- Ni idea - dijo Remus.

- Y tu ¿tienes alguna idea para que Elísabeth no me muerda la próxima vez que me vea? - pregunto Sirius riéndose.

- Veo tu caso, Sirius, mucho más difícil que el de James. Ambas chicas tienen carácter y... será difícil porque Eli es... -

- Dilo... Elísabeth es más violenta - concluyo Sirius.

- Si - le contesto James - y tu ¿por qué tan contento Lunático¿es que acaso as conseguido algo con Ann? - dijo picadamente.

- No, todavía nada - Remus le contesto apenado.

- Pero,... entonces... ¿te gusta? - pregunto Sirius curioso.

- ... Si... pero... se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad - el chico miraba el suelo.

- Eso no lo sabes,... a lo mejor a ella también le gustas,... pero te será difícil, es de la misma quinta que las otras dos - dijo James intentando animar a su amigo.

- Si, las tres tiene una carácter de miedo - sentencio Sirius entre risas.

- A lo mejor si se lo pides -

- Ya lo he intentado, pero... -

- Hazlo ahora, por ahí viene - dijo Sirius mientras señalaba disimuladamente a la chica que entraba en el comedor.

Como la mesa estaba casi vacía y sus amigas todavía no habían llegado decidió sentarse con los merodeadores para así estar cerca de Remus.

- Hola chicos - dijo sonriendo.

- Hola - dijeron todos.

- Oye ¿tu amiguita... la fiera... esta muy cabreada? - pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Cuál de ellas? Las dos son unas fieras - le contesto la Ann entre risas.

- Je je je... muy graciosa... Elisabeth - dijo Sirius intentando aguantarse la risa.

- Ah si,... creo que si -

- ¿Crees? - pregunto James.

- Una de dos, o esta cabreada o sufre penas de amor, por que se ha tirado en la cama, ha cogido su walkman y se ha puesto a escuchar Alejandro Sanz... Y eso solo lo hace cuando esta en una de esas dos situaciones -

- Aaahhh - dijo Sirius pensativo - ¿y no sabes por que esta cabreada... o... de quien esta enamorada? - pregunto curioso.

- Si claro, a ti te voy a contar yo eso,... además si esta cabreada lo mejor es dejarla sola, si intentará hablarle, me contestaría una bordaría, entonces empezaríamos a discutir y acabaríamos las tres cabreadas y eso no es bueno -

- Pues no, no es bueno - dijo James - ¿y Lily? -

- Pues... intentando que la fiera baje a comer, pero no va a conseguir nada,... como si no la conociera yo -

- Te equivocas - dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a la entrada - por ahí vienen las dos -

- Cierto... - dijo sorprendida - lo ha conseguido... pero fíjate... Eli viene con el walkman, mejor no hablarle,... sea lo que sea es grave -

Lily y Elísabeth se sentaron junto a su amiga. Lily tuvo que sentarse al lado de James y Eli al lado de Sirius.

Ann se giro hacia Remus, el cual sonreía al ver la forma en la que las chicas se habían sentado.

- Oye ¿qué era lo que querías decirme en clase? - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Aaaahhhh... nada... nada... Era una tontería - dijo Remus un poco colorado.

Elísabeth, que los miraba desde su sitio, empezó a reírse.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes¿ya se te ha pasado el cabreo? - pregunto Sirius esperanzado.

La chica simplemente dejo de sonreír y se giro dándole la espalda al guapo merodeador, saco un papel y escribió algo que le lanzo a Remus.

- Ya veo que no - dijo Sirius decepcionado - eeeeehhhhh ¿de mensajitos con Remus? -

Remus abrió el papel intentando que nadie lo leyera y se puso pálido al ver lo que tenía escrito.

"¡TE GUSTA ANN!"

El chico rompió el papel en mil pedazos para que nadie pudiera leerlo y saber así sus sentimientos, intento ignorar a Elísabeth que lo miraba y se reía.

- ¿Qué te ha escrito? - pregunto Ann curiosa.

- Nada... nada - dijo él poniéndose más nervioso y colorado.

- Eli y tu tienen secretitos... me voy a poner celosa - dijo la chica con voz infantil.

- ¿De verdad te pondrías celosa? - pregunto Remus esperanzado.

- Je je je je je... no seria la única... mira - dijo señalando con la cabeza a Sirius, que miraba con mala cara a su amigo y a Elisabeth.

En ese momento llego Amos Diggory le dio un beso a Lily y se la llevo, con lo que James se le ensombreció la cara y miro al chico, mientras se iba, como si quisiera matarlo. Elísabeth estaba viendo la escena, cogió un papel, escribió algo y se lo envió a James, tal y como antes había hecho con Remus. James cogió el papel y lo leyó.

"¡CELOSO!"

Y al igual que Remus se puso muy serio y pálido y lo rompió, intentó ignorar a la chica, que ahora no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Te vas a enviar notas con todos menos conmigo¿No me vas a perdonar nunca? - le increpó Sirius.

Eli se puso muy seria, se levanto y se fue.

- Tonta - dijo Sirius entre dientes.

- Ve tras ella - le dijo Ann, todos la miraron con cara de asombro - se cabreara más, pero te merecerá la pena -

Sirius se levanto y se fue tras ella.

- ¿Por qué va tras ella si sabe que se va a enfadar más con él? - pregunto James.

- Así es el amor - dijo Remus muy bajito para que sólo James lo escuchara. Ambos chicos rieron.

- Eso me da igual,... ¿me vais a decir de una vez lo que os ha puesto en las notitas? - pregunto Ann empezando a carearse.

- No - dijeron a la vez los dos chicos.

- OK,... Pues iros a la mierda los dos - dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

- ¿Qué te ha puesto a ti? - pregunto James mientras se acercaba a Remus.

- Que me gustaba Ann,... ¿y a ti? - le contesto el chico mientras veía como Ann se marchaba enfadada.

- Que estoy celoso -

- Nos ha descubierto - dijo Remus.

- A lo mejor ella nos ayuda a conquistarlas - dijo James sonriendo.

- Lo dudo,... con lo enfadada que esta con Sirius... dudo mucho que quiera ayudarnos - dijo Remus apenado.

- Quien sabe -

Las clases de la tarde pasaron tranquilamente y sin ningún sobresalto. Los chicos no pudieron hablar con Sirius para preguntarle como le había ido hasta la noche. A las chicas les paso exactamente igual, no pudieron hablar con Elísabeth en toda la tarde.


	4. Luna llena

**_Capitulo 4: Luna llena_**

Ya era de noche cuando los chicas pudieron reunirse y hablar.

- Eli¿hablaste con Black? - pregunto Lily.

- No, desde la clase de Transformaciones no he cruzado ni una palabra con... él - dijo rápidamente, como si lo tuviera preparado.

- Fue detrás de ti a la hora de la comida - dijo Ann.

- Pues no me alcanzo - dijo tajantemente.

- Ah - dijeron sus dos amigas.

- Vamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo - dijo Eli metiéndose en la cama.

- Si, luces fuera - dijo la pelirroja también metiéndose en la cama.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos...

- Lunático¿qué puñetas estas mirando? - dijo Sirius mientras Remus daba vueltas alrededor suyo mirándolo por todas partes.

- Estoy buscando... pero no encuentro - respondió el chico unos minutos después.

- ¿Qué buscas? - pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama y poniéndose el pijama.

- Indicios de que Elísabeth te ha mordido, arañado, golpeado o cualquier agresión física que te haya podido causar - dijo entre risas.

- Ja ja ja - dijo Sirius sarcástico - pues no -

- ¿Entonces no hablaste con ella? - pregunto James desde el baño.

- Si, la alcance, le pregunte que porque estaba cabreada y me mando a la mierda - se encogió de hombros intentando parecer convincente - lo de siempre -

- Ah - dijeron los chicos.

- A dormir -

- Buenas noches -

Pasaron varias semanas y las cosas seguían igual. James seguía molestando a Lily, la cual hacia esfuerzos para no lanzarse a su cuello y matarlo, Ana y Remus hablaban mucho y se llevaban muy bien, y Elísabeth seguía ignorando a Sirius y hacia como si este no existiera, lo cual sacaba a Sirius de sus casillas. Pero se acercaba la luna llena y los chicos tenían que planearlo todo para esos tres días.

Dos días antes de la luna llena, en una de las clases de transformaciones, Ann y Rumus reían por que Sirius estaba coqueteando con una chica y resultaba muy gracioso. Ann se fijó en Elísabeth, la cual miraba con cara de pocos amigos la escenita, entonces Sirius se giró y le dijo algo al oído, por lo que la cara de Eli cambio a cara de odio mientras le daba la espalda al chico.

- Oye¿recuerdas aquel día en el que Sirius se fue tras Eli a la hora de la comida? - preguntó Ann de repente a Remus.

- Si, fue el primer día de clase,... no tardaron mucho en discutir¿verdad? - le respondió el chico mientras se reía.

- Si, eso es cierto - le dijo ella también riendo - ¿os contó Sirius si hablo con ella? -

- Si, nos dijo que la alcanzo y que le preguntó el por que de su enfado... -

- Pregunta tonta - dijo Ann negando con la cabeza.

- Si, ya... y que Eli le mando a la mierda -

- Muy interesante - dijo la chica pensativa.

- ¿Interesante? Si es lo de siempre - dijo Remus sin entender.

- Es interesante por que Eli nos dijo que él no la había alcanzado - Remus la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par - es obvio que mienten -

- Sirius sería incapaz de mentirnos a nosotros - le contesto el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Pues te ha mentido... ese día paso algo más... si hubiera pasado lo que Sirius os contó, Eli no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente en decirnos a nosotras _"lo mande a la mierda"_ pero nos dijo que no hablaron... puede ser que Sirius no os haya mentido, sino que simplemente no os contó toda la verdad,... omitió un parte de la historia... - dijo al ver la cara de enfado que ponía Remus - sin embargo Eli a nosotras si nos ha mentido... tengo que hablar con Lily para hacer algo... -

- No la acorraléis, si intentáis interrogarla no hablara - dijo sabiamente el chico.

- Nosotras no vamos hacer nada... y ella nos lo contara todo solita... sin forzarla - dijo Ann con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- ¿Cómo vais hacerlo? -

- El chantaje emocional y el sentimiento de culpabilidad es algo que nosotras manejamos muy bien... ella se sentirá tan mal y culpable por su mentira que lo contara todo - dijo Ann con voz de triunfo y un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

- Das miedo - Remus se alejo un poco de ella mientras se reía.

- Je je je... lo se... je je je - ambos rieron hasta el final de la clase.

En un momento en el que Sirius no estaba con ellos, Remus le contó a James su conversación con Ann y ambos decidieron que tenían que sonsacarle la verdad a su amigo y que mejor momento que la luna llena, que era pasado mañana.

Las chicas también pensaron lo mismo, tenían que saber la verdad, Ann había quedado con Remus en que si elles averiguaban la verdad antes se la contarían a ellos y viceversa.

Y así pasaron un par de días y llego la luna llena.

- ¡Bien! Esta noche es luna llena ¡por fin! - dijo Sirius muy contento después de la última clase del día.

- Si, por fin... hay muchas cosas que planear - dijo James también muy contento.

- Tenemos que ir a... por comida para la noche,... a por chocolate para Lunático,... a por algunas vendas y... pociones... por si acaso nos metemos en líos - enumeró Sirius mientras se dirigían hacia la sala común.

- Si, tienes razón, hay que preparar muchas cosas - dijo Remus - voy... -

- No, tu te quedas aquí, dentro de un rato vendrá la señora Pomfrey a por ti,... Sirius y yo nos ocupamos de todo - dijo James decidido - ¿verdad Canuto? -

- Si, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo, confía en mi - dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias chicos - dijo Remus mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con la enfermera.

- Vale, nosotros pongámonos en marcha - le dijo a Sirius, el cual asintió mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila de James.

Miraron a un lado y al otro y en cuanto vieron que no había moros a la costa se pusieron la capa y se fueron a la enfermería. Aprovecharon que la enfermera estaba acompañando a Remus hacia el árbol para entrar y hacerse con todos lo materiales que necesitaban.

- Vamos rápido,... coge eso... si eso y... -

- Esto también nos servirá -

- Aja,... muy bien... creo que... ya lo tenemos todo -

- Si,... rápido, Cornamenta, cúbrete... he oído pasos -

Pero a James no le dio tiempo de meterse bajo la capa y alguien le sorprendió.

- Potter¿qué haces en la enfermería? -

- Eeeeeeehhhhhhh... qué pasa Evans ¿tanto te preocupa mi salud? -

- A mi tu salud me importa un comino -

- Entonces por que tanto interés - preguntó James sonriente.

- Ahora eres delegado, y... mi intuición... me dice que tramas algo, sólo quiero advertirte, si se te ocurre causar cualquier... -

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase por que James la silencio dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

- No te preocupes, mi princesa, volveré a casa sano y salvo - le dijo al oído.

Dicho esto se marcho corriendo hacia donde creía que estaría Sirius debajo de la capa esperándolo.

Cuando giro la esquina se encontró a Sirius que le esperaba alucinado por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Cuando la fiera pelirroja te coja te va a matar - fue lo único que le pudo decir Sirius mientras corrían hacia la cocina.

- Valdrá la pena morir por un beso suyo - le contesto James sonriente mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

Allí se abastecieron de toda la comida que pudieron llevar en las mochilas. Se volvieron a cubrir con la capa de invisibilidad cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la cocina.

De allí se dirigieron hacia el sauce boxeador que estaba cerca del bosque, donde habían quedado con Peter. Una vez allí, Peter se transformo en rata (no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, ya lo es) para apretar el nudo y que así el árbol se quedara quieto. James y Sirius se despojaron de la capa y se transformaron en un hermoso ciervo y un gran perro negro, respectivamente. Los tres animales se introdujeron en el hueco que había aparecido en el tronco del peligroso sauce boxeador.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, una chica pelirroja estaba en estado de shock en un pasillo cercano a la enfermería, seguía mirando al infinito, mientras se rozaba los labios con la yema de los dedos y sonreía tontamente. De repente salio de ese estado y puso una cara de enfado impresionante.

- Potter, como te coja te mato - dijo para si misma.

- ¿As encontrado a los merodeadores? - preguntó Ann que se le acercaba por detrás.

- Si, Potter acaba de salir de la enfermería - dijo muy cabreada.

- Traman algo - dijo Eli mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus amigas.

- Vamos a buscarles - propuso Ann.

- No - la miraron extrañadas - si piensan hacer algo,... que es lo más seguro,... no lo van hacer ahora,... sino más tarde - dijo Lily convencida.

- Propones que nos vallamos a dormir y luego en mitad de la noche salgamos a buscarlos -

- Si, eso haremos - dijo la pelirroja decidida.

- Pero... -

- Pero nada - se giro y encaró a sus amigas - hacedme caso,... ahora no van hacer nada,... saben que los estamos vigilando... pero mas tarde... fijo que los pillamos con las manos en la masa -

- OK, si tu lo dices - dijo Ann - Vamos -

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia su habitación, una vez en el cuarto pusieron el despertador para que sonara a las tres de la mañana.

- Pero... ¿y si están en su cuarto durmiendo a esa hora? A mi no me apetece despertarme para nada - dijo Eli con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Bueno... pues... vamos al cuarto y si no están, salimos a buscarlos -

- OK, cuando hayáis visto que no están me venís a despertar -

- ¿Y te vas a perder ver a los chicos en pijama?... ¿o sin pijama? - preguntó Ann con sonrisa picara.

- No vamos allí para eso... - dijo Lily nerviosamente mientras se ponía más colorada que su pelo - Díselo Eli -

- Si conseguís despertarme voy a donde queráis - dijo la chica mientras se metía en su cama y dando por zanjada la discusión.

Las chicas se acostaron y a los cinto minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Mientras ellas descansaban, cuatro animales, un ciervo, un gran perro negro, un lobo y una rata, vagaban libres y felices por las lindes del bosque. Los cuatro animales fueron al pueblo y tanto el ciervo como el perro estaban muy alerta por si aparecía un humano y tenían que contener al lobo. Al rato decidieron volver al bosque.

Ya eran las tres, cuando sonó el despertador, pero no fue Lily ni Ann quien se levanto a apagarlo, fue Elísabeth.

- Las mato, las mato... ¿pero que demonios...? - dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que sus amigas se habían acostado con tapones en los oídos para no escuchar el despertador - bien,... ni modo... ellas lo han querido - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco a sus amigas para quitarles los tapones de los oídos, cuando lo consiguió cogió su varita he hizo un hechizo para silenciar las camas de las chicas, para que Glory y Cris no oyeran nada. Se acercó a su baúl y cogió su walkman, eligió la canción más ruidosa que encontró, se acercó a las camas de sus amigas y haciendo un conjuro, aparecieron dos pares de auriculares, puso cada uno en cada una de sus amigas. Espero dos segundos y dio al play. Ann y Lily saltaron de la cama y comenzaron a chillar.

- Bien,... veo que ya estáis despiertas - dijo Eli muy bajito con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Que has dicho,... no te oigo - gritó Lily.

- Creo que estoy sorda,... ¿que ha pasado? - gritó Ann.

Las dos chicas pararon de chillar y se quedaron mirando a Eli que las miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Eres una... - gritaron las dos a la vez.

Eli saco una libreta y escribió algo.

"Yo gano. Tranquilizaros. El efecto pasara pronto. Volveréis a oír. Don't worry, be happy" acompañado de un dibujo de una carita sonriendo.

Ann y Lily la miraron con cara de odio y empezaron a vestirse, mientras Eli sonreía abiertamente.

- Venga, ya que me he despertado quiero saber si están en sus camas - dijo Eli desde la puerta.

Se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

- Shhhhhhh, no hagáis tanto ruido - dijo Ann.

- ¿Y oyes bien? - preguntó Eli divertida.

- Si,... ya oímos bien,... por cierto... muy buena la broma,... pero sabes que quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor - dijo Lily en plan malicioso.

- Si, ya me sabia ese refrán... pero no veo a que viene ahora - dijo angelicalmente.

- ¡Callaos las dos! Hay que ver si están en su cuarto - las silencio Ann.

Las chicas caminaron por el pasillo y pronto llegaron a una puerta en donde vieron algo.

- _"Cuarto de los inteligentes y guapos Merodeadores (Sirius, James, Remus,... Peter) y del imbécil y estúpido de Clarky"_ - leyó Ann.

- Son idiotas - dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

- No... bueno... si... lo que ocurre es que son hombres - dijo Ann mientras se reía.

- Fijo que esto es idea de Black - añadió Eli abriendo la puerta.

Las chicas se acercaron a una de las camas y abrieron las cortinas, lo que vieron les dejo sin palabras y les hizo reír mucho. Clark dormía placidamente con un pijama de los osos amorosos y abrazado a un gusiluz.

- Nunca me habría imaginado esto de Clarky - dijo Ann atónita.

- Esto se merece un recuerdo - dijo Eli mientras sacaba una cámara de fotos del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntaron sus amigas a coro.

- Pues... inmortalizar este momento... ¿te crees que voy a venir al cuarto de los chicos sin una cámara de fotos¿y si están desnudos? No sabes lo que pagarían algunas por ese tipo de fotos... y con esto vamos a chantajear a Clarky... en caso de que fuera necesario - dijo mientras sacaba fotos del chico.

Lily se acercó a otra cama pensando que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, su amiga tenía razón. Cuando abrió las cortinas de las cuatro camas restantes se quedo alucinada.

- No están - dijo Ann viendo las camas vacías.

- Yo tenía razón... están tramando algo - dijo la pelirroja con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Si tu siempre tienes razón... ¿vamos a buscarlos o que? - dijo Eli.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la sala común. Miraron hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba despierto a esas horas. Dieron vueltas por todo el castillo, con las varitas en guardia por si acaso, pero no encontraron nada, y decidieron salir a los jardines a buscarlos.

En la periferia del bosque un lobo y un perro jugaban mientras un ciervo con una rata en su lomo observaban, de repente el lobo se irguió en sus patas traseras y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

Se quedo quieto durante un segundo, aguantando la respiración y fijando sus pupilas en un punto del horizonte, y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. El perro y el ciervo tardaron apenas un par de segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo tras él, pero ya era tarde, el lobo les sacaba mucha ventaja. En la puerta del colegio que daba a los jardines se encontraban tres chicas y una de ellas puntaba con la mano a un animal que se les acercaba velozmente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Ann señalando al gran lobo que corría hacia ellas.

- Parece... parece... - dijo Eli intentando averiguar que era ese animal.

- Un lobo - concluyó Lily que lo distinguía ya perfectamente.

- ¿Y lo que viene detrás es un ciervo y un perro? - preguntó Eli extrañada al distinguir los animales.

- Si - dijo asustada - entremos... creo que ese lobito no tiene buenas intenciones - dijo Ann mientras cogía a sus amigas por el brazo y las arrastraba hacia el interior del castillo.

Entraron en una de las clases que había cerca, cerraron la puerta con un hechizo y apilaron todas las sillas que pudieron contra la puerta. Una vez creyeron estar seguras se alejaron de la puerta y se acercaron las unas a las otras.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y de repente un golpe seco contra la puerta... y otro... y otro... y otro. Se oía una y otra vez al lobo golpeando y arañando al otro lado de la puerta.

Las chicas se abrazaron con fuerza y las lagrimas ya empezaban a salir por sus ojos, estaban demasiado nerviosas para hacer algo, simplemente se abrazaban y miraban fijamente a la puerta con inquietud.

Se oyeron más ruidos... un animal al galope... y... ladridos. Los dos animales habían por fin alcanzado al lobo e intentaban calmarlo y devolverlo al bosque, pero fue en vano, ya que el lobo arremetía con más fuerza contra la puerta. Se oían los alaridos del perro y como el ciervo intentaba arremeter con su cornamenta contra el lobo pero en vano ya que también fue herido por el fiero animal.

Las chicas sólo pensaban que al otro lado de la puerta se estaba librando una batalla campal y que todo esto no acabaría en nada bueno, sobre todo para el pobre perro y el ciervo.

De repente se hizo el silencio, las chicas esperaron unos minutos atentas a los ruidos del exterior, al ver que no se oía nada se calmaron un poco y Elísabeth decidió acercarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- No la abras, puede que todavía estén ahí fuera - suplicó Lily todavía nerviosa.

- No pensaba abrirla - dijo la morena mientras se acercaba más y ponía su oreja en la puerta - no se oye nada -

- Ya ha amanecido - dijo Ann señalando a las ventanas exteriores que daban al jardín - si era un licántropo se habrá transformado en humano y habrá huido -

- ¿Abro? - preguntó Eli a sus amigas.

Ambas chicas asintieron, se pusieron y se acercaron a su amiga mientras esta habría la puerta.

Efectivamente no había nadie en el pasillo, pero si habían quedado manchas de sangre de la pelea, Lily hizo un conjuro con su varita y las manchas de sangre desaparecieron al instante.

- Volvamos al cuarto -

- Si, vamos -

Las chicas se dirigían hacia su cuarto y en cuanto llegaron se tumbaron en sus camas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas. Menos mal que era sábado y no había clase al día siguiente, así que podían dormir y descansar hasta que repusieran fuerzas. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de lo que había sucedido esa noche y de donde estaban los chicos cuando se despertaran.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los gritos un chaval se desplomaba sobre la cama llorando.

- Que he hecho... que he hecho... - decía una y otra vez con lagrimas en la cara.

- No has hecho nada... - dijo Sirius muy bajito.

- ¿Cómo que no he hecho nada?... casi les muerdo - gritó desesperado Remus.

- Pero no lo has hecho... ellas están bien - dijo James tranquilamente.

- Pero podía haberles hecho daño... y... a vosotros... os lo he hecho - dijo volviendo a llorar.

- ¿Esto? - Sirius señalaba un gran corte que tenía en el pecho - no es nada... heridas de guerra.. je je - dijo intentando reírse pero acabo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- No te rías... podía haberos hecho mucho daño... -

- Pero no lo has hecho y no habido más consecuencias que estas heridas así que... tranquilízate - dijo James un poco molesto por que se había echado una poción para sanar una de sus heridas y le escocia demasiado.

- Pero... - volvió a decir Remus.

- Pero nada - dijo Sirius tajante - o dejas de culparte y me ayudas a curarme y curarle las heridas o dejamos de ser tus amigos - dijo sonriendo.

- Esta bien - dijo Remus mientras se secaba las lagrimas - pásame ese frasco... y... quitaos las camisetas -

- No creo que nuestra relación sea tan seria como para desnudarme delante de ti - dijo Sirius imitando la voz de una chica.

- Yo no creo que me quiera lo suficiente como para quererme por mi mismo y no por mi cuerpo - dijo James imitando a su amigo - cuando veas mi torso desnudo te vas a desmayar - rió y se quito la camiseta.

- Si del susto... je je je je... parad ya con las bromas - dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos poniéndose un poco de poción en una herida que tenia en el brazo.

- Lo que no entiendo es que hacían esas tres locas a esas horas fuera del colegio - dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Cuando coja a Evans la voy a matar,... por su culpa ha pasado todo - dijo James también haciendo una mueca de dolor - Lunático, esto duele -

- Ya se que duele - dijo él también con cara de sufrimiento - ellas no saben que éramos nosotros... así que... haceos los locos -

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los dos a la vez poniéndose de pie.

- Si no lo saben y preguntáis que hacían ellas ahí, levantareis sospechas y acabaran sabiéndolo todo,... - puso cara de pena - si lo saben, cosa que dudo, haceos los locos, así por lo menos ganaremos tiempo - dijo mientras vendaba a Sirius.

- Pero... -

- Pero nada James... y que no noten que estáis heridos,... que os vean lo menos posible este fin de semana,... sino se darán cuenta y preguntaran como os hicisteis las heridas -

- Esta bien - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Como odio cuando tiene razón - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido mientras Remus sonreía.

- Ahí esta... la sonrisa de triunfo - dijo James sonriendo y provocando la risa de todos.

- Será mejor que os valláis ya - dijo mientras recogía las vendas que habían sobrado.

- OK, nos vamos, vendremos esta noche - dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta.

- No desesperes, volveremos - dijo James siguiendo a su amigo.

Salieron por el sauce y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. A mitad del camino a Sirius le abordó una duda.

- ¿Qué hacemos si a las chicas se les ocurre salir esta noche? -

- Pues... no se... supongo que tendremos que pasar esta luna llena en la casa encerrados -

- Uuuuffff... que mierda... bueno... ni modo... nos quedaremos encerrados - dijo con un deje de tristeza a lo que James sonrió - ¿qué¿de que te ríes¿no me digas que te hace ilusión estar encerrado? -

- No, por supuesto que no,... es que... has dicho _"ni modo"_ - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Sirius sin entender.

- Es una expresión que utiliza mucho Elísabeth -

- Aaaaahhhhh, no me había dado cuenta - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿De verdad te mando a la mierda aquel día? - preguntó parándose en frente de su amigo.

- No se de que me hablas - le contestó Sirius desviando la mirada.

- El primer día de clase cuando fuiste tras ella - James prefirió ir directo al grano.

- No paso nada... me mando a la mierda - dijo con voz dudosa.

- ¿En serio? -

- ... - Sirius desvió la cara para no mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- Sirius - James lo miraba seriamente a los ojos.

- Ya te contare,... ahora no es el momento,... ni siquiera yo he asimilado lo que ha paso ese día... ni lo que pasa... ni lo que siento -

- ¿Te gusta Elísabeth? - preguntó James directamente.

- No lo se... no es como las demás... no se que siento por ella... estoy confundido... cuando me aclare te lo contare todo - dijo seriamente mirando a James a los ojos - ahora vamos antes de que se despierte alguien y nos pillen aquí... no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones de esto - dijo señalando su ropa rota y yendo hacia el castillo.

- Vamos pues - James siguió a su amigo.

Llegaron a su cuarto sin problemas y se echaron a dormir, no tardaron en conciliar el sueño.

En la habitación de las chicas...

- Vamos despertad bellas durmientes - grito Glory desde la puerta - son las tres de la tarde - dijo mientras salía de la habilitación.

- No me puedo creer que os hayáis perdido el desayuno y la comida,... menos tu, Eli, con lo tragona que eres - dijo Cris sentándose en la cama de la chica.

Elísabeth simplemente se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera abrió lo ojos.

- ¿Qué hora dices que es? - preguntó Lily incorporándose.

- Las tres de la tarde - Cris se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta - tengo deberes que hacer me voy a la biblioteca - dijo mientras salía - ah... Lily, la profesora McGonagall dice que quiere veros a ti y a Potter en su despacho - y cerró la puerta.

- Creo que Eli no tiene intención de levantarse - dijo Ann metiéndose en la cama de su amiga - y yo tampoco... cuando vuelvas nos cuentas - sentenció antes de quedarse dormida otra vez.

Lily refunfuñaba mientras se vestía, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Potter esperándola en la sala común.

- Vaya, creí que tendría que ir a despertarte -

- Estarás muy cansada¿no? - preguntó James picadamente.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Lily no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

- Lo digo por que has estado toda la noche dando vueltas por mis sueños... y menudos sueños - dijo con su sonrisa más seductora.

Lily se quedó perpleja y salió de la sala común sin decir nada e intentando asimilar lo que el chico le había dicho. James la siguió riendo.

- Vamos, amorcito, no te enfades,... he soñado contigo... y lo que he soñado te gustaría que pasara en realidad - dijo encarándola.

- ¡No jodas¿as soñado que te ibas a morir? Por que eso es lo único que yo quiero que pasa - dijo enfurecida retomando el paso.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me muera? - la voz de James sonaba triste.

El chico se había quedado mirando como Lily se iba con la mirada triste. Lily se sintió culpable por haber dicho eso e intento arreglarlo.

- Vamos Potter... todos sabemos que bicho malo nunca muere... así que voy a tener que soportarte durante mucho tiempo - dijo mientras se reía.

Eso animo bastante a James, no sólo el comentario de que ella lo soportaría durante mucho tiempo sino también el verla reír.

Horas más tarde en la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Qué quería la profe? -

- Nada... nos ha echado el rollo sobre la responsabilidad de ser delegado - dijo James tumbándose en la cama - y vosotros ¿qué habéis hecho? -

- Nada... dormir y recuperar fuerzas - dijo Sirius con desgana.

- Pues yo me apunto a ese plan,... si bajáis a la cocina traedme algo de comer... y procurad no toparos con las chicas... por si acaso - dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas y se metía en la cama.

- OK, volvemos en un rato... oye ¿Evans no te ha interrogado? - dijo Sirius desde el marco de la puerta.

- No,... - asomando la cabeza - es raro, pero no me ha preguntado nada sobre lo de anoche,... da igual, pasaremos todo el fin de semana encerrados en la habitación y en la casa de los gritos - James finalmente se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormirse.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas

- ¿As podido interrogar a Potter? - preguntó Ann a Lily cuando salía del baño.

- Que va... no he encontrado el momento... - dijo acercándose a la cama de Eli - ¿no se ha despertado aún? -

- Si,... hace un rato... para echarme de la cama - dijo Ann enseñándole la pierna que estaba colorada de las patadas que Eli le había pegado - mañana fijo que tengo cardenales... déjala - mirando con odio hacia la cama de la chica - ya despertara cuando tenga hambre o ganas de hacer pis... - Lily reía ante los comentarios y la mirada asesina que Ann lanzaba sobre el cuerpo dormido en la cama de Elísabeth - me voy a comer... ¿si me topo con los chicos...? - preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

- Déjalos, creo que será mejor que dejemos pasar este fin de semana... si nos volviéramos a topar con ese lobo... -

- Si, creo que es lo mejor,... me voy,... vuelvo luego,... bye - terminó diciendo desde el pasillo.

Lily se fue hacia su cama y se durmió enseguida.

Pasaron un fin de semana muy tranquilo cada grupo por su lado.

Los chicos encerrados en su habitación por el día y por la noche, escapándose furtivamente y con mucho cuidado para llegar sin levantar sospechas, a la casa de los gritos y de allí no salían en toda la noche.

Las chicas también encerradas, pero ellas haciendo algo productivo, como decía Lily, los deberes y durmiendo en la noche, después del susto que habían pasado no tenían ganas de ir en busca de nadie a media noche, lo cual puso muy contenta a Elísabeth.

Casualmente ese fin de semana ninguno de ellos se toparon cuando iban por los pasillos y así llego el lunes y la vuelta de Remus, pues ya había pasado la luna llena.

_Gracias por los reviews!_


	5. Confesión a media noche

**_Gracias por los reviews! espero que les guste!

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 5: Confesión a media noche.**_

Las clases ese lunes habían sido de lo más aburridas y por la tarde tenían Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones. Los chicos no pudieron hacer muchas bromas ese día, todavía estaban un poco convalecientes por las heridas, además de que se habían producido algunas nuevas, así que James y Sirius aprovecharon la hora de Historia para echarse una siestecita que según Sirius les hacia mucha falta, mientras Remus, pobre de él, intentaba no quedarse dormido a la vez de coger apuntes. La clase de transformaciones llego para alegría de los chicos ya que era su clase favorita y además estaban sentados junto a las chicas.

- ¿Sabéis cada una lo que tenéis que hacer? - preguntó Ann de camino al aula de Transformaciones.

- ¿De verdad tengo que hablar con él? - dijo Eli mientras hacía pucheros.

- Si queremos saber lo que estuvieron haciendo la otra noche, si, tienes que hablar con Black y sonsacarle toda la información posible - le respondió Lily.

- Pero... -

- Pero nada,... ¿te crees que a mi me gusta ser amable con Potter? Es por una causa justificada - concluyó Lily mientras fruncía el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa que Ann tenía.

- Anita es la única que disfruta con esto... como se lleva bien con Lupin - dijo Elísabeth de mala gana mientras entraba en clase.

Lily asintió para darle la razón mientras Ann se reía de ellas. Una vez dentro se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas.

- ¿Qué tal, amorcito¿me has echado de menos? - preguntó James.

Lily respiró hondo varias veces y puso su sonrisa más encantadora, la cual dejo perplejo a James, no se lo esperaba.

- La verdad es que... se te ha echado de menos -

Lily se fijo que por debajo de la manga del chico se asomaba una venda, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba herido. James se dio cuenta de lo que Lily estaba mirando e intentó distraerla.

- ¿Te sale el ejercicio? -

- ¿Qué?... Ah... si... si, me sale... oye ¿no me vas a contar lo que has estado haciendo este fin de semana? Lo digo por que como no se te ha visto el pelo por ningún lado ¿no me vas a contar tus batallitas como haces siempre? - Lily intentó que la pregunta fuera lo más casual posible.

James la miró fijamente y se dio la vuelta para continuar haciendo el ejercicio, durante toda la clase no volvió a decir nada. A Lily la actitud del chico le sentó como una patada así que decidió que no le volvería hablar más en su vida.

Mientras en otro lado de la clase...

- Black -

Sirius se giró y se quedo impresionado al ver quien lo llamo.

- Vaya,... ¿qué gran acontecimiento ha pasado para que vuelvas hablarme¿es que acaso me as perdonado? - dijo esperanzado.

- No,... no te creas que hablo contigo por que quiera empezar una amistad,... simplemente... iré directa al grano - estas palabras hicieron que Sirius se entristeciera - ¿qué puñetas habéis estado haciendo este fin de semana? - preguntó Elísabeth directamente.

- No tengo la más remota idea de lo que me estas hablando - dijo Sirius de manera automática.

- OK, seré más concreta - Sirius tragó saliva - ¿qué estabas haciendo la noche del viernes al sábado a las tres de la madrugada? -

- Acostándome con una chica - dijo Sirius rápidamente.

A Elísabeth se le puso cara de estar verdaderamente enfadada, esa contestación no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.

- ¿Y tus amigos? - volvió a preguntar dejando ver su enfado.

- Durmiendo -

- Mentira -

- Demuéstralo - dijo Sirius intuyendo que la chica se estaba marcando un farol.

Elísabeth se limitó a sonreír y se acercó mucho al chico, lo suficiente como para que él se pusiera nervioso de tenerla tan cerca.

- El viernes a las tres de la madrugada ni tu ni tus amigos estabais en vuestras camas, y lo se por que fui hasta tu habitación... -

- ¿A buscarme? - dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- ... Y vi con mis propios ojos tu cama y la del resto de los merodeadores vacías, así que no intentes mentirme... os buscamos, no estabais por ninguna parte del castillo y dudo que estuvierais en el jardín o en el bosque -

- Ves como me quieres, saliste a buscarme¿fuiste al bosque? -

- Si y casi me matan por ello -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Un licántropo nos atacó, por suerte nos escondimos en una clase y un perro y un ciervo nos salvaron - Sirius intentó poner cara de sorpresa - si ya se que parece absurdo, pero es cierto... así que... ¿donde estabais? - preguntó otra vez Eli mirando directamente a los ojos del chico.

Ella estaba temblando pero no sabía si era de la rabia de que le mintiera, de que de verdad es tuviera con otra o de estar tan cerca de él y no poder besarlo.

Sirius miró a James, el cual hacia su ejercicio si mediar palabra con Lily, después miró a Remus que charlaba animadamente con Ann, lo que le hizo suponer que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada a las chicas.

- Esta bien,... te lo diré - dijo mirándola a los ojos - hay un aula en las mazmorras que esta siempre cerrada, hay que hacer un hechizo muy complicado para entrar, estábamos dentro preparando una poción para una broma que tenemos pensada para Snape, hace un par de años descubrimos como entrar y allí hacemos todas las pociones para hacer bromas - Eli sonrió dándose por satisfecha - ¿contenta por que no te estaba poniendo los cuernos? - preguntó sonriente.

- Para ponerme los cuernos tendríamos que tener algo, y tu y yo no somos nada ni siquiera amigos, no tenemos nada de nada - dijo tajantemente.

- Por que tu no quieres,... ya sabes que si me dieras una oportunidad dejaría a todas por ti... si tu quisieras... -

- Pero no quiero - mentía - escúchame bien no estaba celosa - volvía a mentir - y nunca estaré celosa porque lo único que siento por ti es asco - dijo furiosa y perdiendo los nervios.

- No es eso lo que me demostrabas hace unos días - le dijo muy bajito cerca del oído.

Este comentario hizo que Elísabeth perdiera completamente los nervios.

De repente los folios que Sirius tenía encima de la mesa, los que tenia entre sus manos y sus cuadernos empezaron arder, lo que provocó que todos miraran a la mesa de Sirius, el cual al darse cuenta de que todo estaba ardiendo saco su varita y sofocó el fuego.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido señor Black? - le preguntó la profesora cuando se acercó al chico.

- Ni idea, todo empezó arder de repente - dijo Sirius que no comprendía lo que había pasado.

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos salieron del aula, cada cual se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para la cena.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado en clase? - pregunto Lily cabreada.

- Nada... las cosas de Black salieron ardiendo - dijo Eli como si tal cosa.

- Las cosas no salen ardiendo por si solas y tu sabes a que me refiero - dijo Lily encarándola.

- Oye si estas cabreada con Potter no la pagues conmigo... además he conseguido sonsacarle algo a Black -

- Yo no he conseguido nada con Remus - dijo Ann intentando calmar la situación.

- Yo tampoco con Potter pero me he dado cuenta de que esta herido en el brazo... ¿y tu que le has sacado a Black? -

- Pues... -

Elísabeth les relato todo lo que Black le había dicho, omitiendo por supuesto lo de los celos y la última parte de la conversación, mientras estaban comiendo.

Los chicos también hablaban sobre el mismo tema.

- ¿Crees que se lo habrán tragado? - preguntó James.

- Yo creo que si... pero si dices que Lily se dio cuenta de que tienes una herida en el brazo... no se si cuando contrasten información dejaran e creer mi versión - dijo Sirius mientras comía un muslo de pollo.

- ¿Y por que ardieron tu apuntes? - preguntó Remus pensativo.

- No tengo la más remota idea... yo estaba hablando con Eli y de repente empezaron arder -

- ... -

- ¿En que piensas Lunático? - preguntó James intrigado.

- Las cosas no arden por si solas... habrá que investigar -

Sus amigos asintieron y los tres miraron hacia donde estaban las chicas las cuales también los miraron a ellos. Remus y Ann se sonrieron mutuamente, Sirius sonrió a Eli y esta le clavo el cuchillo al pollo como si quisiera matarlo, a lo que Sirius tragó saliva, James también miró a Lily y esta le miró fijamente de manera extraña.

- Mienten - dijo Ann después de un par de minutos sonriéndose con Remus.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Eli.

- Los chicos... Sirius te dijo eso para que nosotras nos quedáramos contentas -

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - preguntó Lily - ¿de verdad crees que...? -

- Si... opino como Ann... miró a sus amigos antes de hablar... además... no se... me da que me ha mentido - dijo Eli degollando al pollo.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que los tres están heridos? - sus amigas asintieron mientras Ann ponía cara de horror al ver lo que Eli hacia con el pollo - Eli... ¿estas cabreada por algo? -

- Yo... no... ¿qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó poniendo cara de inocente mientras arrancaba las alas al pollo y sonreía.

- Estas descuartizando el pollo - dijo Lily - se me ha quitado el apetito -

- A mi también,... mejor nos vamos a la cama -

- De acuerdo - dijo Eli con alegría.

Las chicas salieron del comedor y se fueron a su cuarto.

- Creo... que... Eli... esta... cabreada - dijo Remus al ver lo que la chica había hecho con el pollo - creo que sabe que le has mentido y pensaba que el pollo eras tu - le dijo a Sirius.

- Lo más seguro bueno... ya lo resolveré después... ahora me ha entrado sueño ¿nos vamos al cuarto? - dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Si vamos... a lo mejor mañana encontramos una solución para que ellas... no descubran nuestro secreto - dijo James siguiendo a Sirius.

Los chicos llegaron al cuarto para caer rendidos en la cama.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Ann se despertó sobresaltada, llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas e intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero sin ningún resultado, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Cogió si abrigo, su varita y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda. Después de andar un rato por los pasillos sin ningún camino decidido pensó en dirigirse a la cocina.

- Un vaso de leche... eso me hará bien - se dijo a si misma, ya que sabía que eso le ayudaría a dormir después.

Permaneció muy alerta mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina por si se encontraba a Filch o algún profesor. Llego al retrato del bodegón y cuando se disponía a tocarlo para abrir la puerta algo le dio en la cara.

- Aaaaahhhhh... mierda - dijo la chica sujetándose la nariz.

- Lo siento -

- Remus... ¿qué haces aquí a estas hora? - preguntó mirándose la mano para ver si tenía sangre.

- Lo siento de verdad,... no era mi intención darte... ¿estas bien?... Yo no podía dormir y baje a tomar algo - dijo Remus disculpándose - a ver... déjame que te mire -

Remus le cogió la mano y se la quitó de la cara para poder ver la nariz de la chica. Ella se sonrojo un poco, por que Remus le miraba muy fijamente y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Pues... no veo ninguna herida... ni sangre... lo siento de verdad... ¿te sigue doliendo? -

- No... ya se me ha pasado... sólo ha sido un simple golpe tonto - dijo sonrojándose un poco más y sonriéndole tímidamente a Remus, el cual se puso también colorado y sonrió mirando a todos lados.

- Esta bien... y ¿qué haces tu por aquí? - preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Pues yo tampoco podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta , después se me ocurrió venir a tomar algo -

- Será mejor que entremos aquí podría encontrarnos alguien y castigarnos - Remus seguía mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

- Si, será lo mejor -

Una vez dentro de la cocina los elfos domésticos se deshicieron en atenciones con ellos. Se tomaron un par de bollos de chocolate mientras charlaban animadamente. Al cabo de unos diez minutos decidieron salir de ahí, ya que los elfos se estaban poniendo un poco pesados ofreciéndoles cosas. Ambos cogieron un poco más de comida y salieron a dar una vuelta. Llegaron hasta el jardín y desde allí se divisaba el Bosque Prohibido, se sentaron en la orilla del Bosque, bajo un árbol y se pusieron hablar.

- Remus -

- Si -

- Tu... eres mi... amigo ¿verdad? -

- Cla... claro -

- Y por que me mientes -

- No se a que te refieres - dijo el chico nerviosamente.

- Si lo sabes... no me mientas -

- ... -

- Lo que Sirius le ha dicho a Eli en clase de transformaciones es mentira,... se que lo es,... por lo menos este fin de semana no habéis estado en ese aula haciendo pociones,... no me mientas - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento... pero... no puedo decirte nada -

- ¿Dónde estabais¿Qué hacíais? Nos hemos dado cuenta de que los tres estáis heridos -

- Lo siento... de verdad... pero... no puedo... responder a eso - dijo Remus rehuyendo la mirada de la chica.

- Dime por lo menos que no os habéis encontrado con el lobo,... dime que esas heridas no os la hizo el lobo,... dime por lo menos eso -

Ann se mostraba muy preocupada y le cogió la mano para mirar más detenidamente la herida que Remus tenía en la palma de la mano.

- Yo... no... -

- Estoy preocupada, Remus, de verdad nosotras nos encontramos con el lobo... y nos ataco... casi nos mata... nos libramos por los pelos... estábamos aterradas... y cuando esta mañana vi tus heridas... pensé... que... que... - dijo Ann intentando contener las lagrimas pues estaba muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes,... no nos encontramos con el lobo,... estábamos en el bosque,.. oímos los aullidos pero no nos topamos con él,... no te preocupes,... al parecer estaba más ocupado con vosotras,... je je,... - dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

Remus estaba feliz de que Ann se preocupara así por él, eso en el fondo le daba una esperanza pero también le aterraba que descubriera su secreto y que lo rechazara.

- ¿Y por que Sirius dijo eso? - preguntó Ann con el ceño fruncido al cabo de unos minutos, ya más calmada.

- No esperarías que os dijéramos lo que estábamos haciendo a la primera - dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Y como se que ahora no me estas mintiendo -

- Yo no te mentiría... no quiero que te preocupes sin motivos... yo no te haría daño - dijo Remus mirándole a los ojos.

- Lo sé - dijo Ann sonriendo, eso le dio valor a Remus para decírselo.

- Ann... yo... -

- ¿Qué? -

- Yo... quería... decirte... algo... - dijo el chico nerviosamente mientras estrujaba y rompía una hoja que había cogido.

- Dime pues - Ann sonreía mientras veía como Remus se deshacía en nervios - tranquilízate, estas demasiado nervioso - dijo mientras se reía.

- Eeeehhhh si... ya... no... te rías, por favor -

- Lo siento - dijo poniéndose seria - que me ibas a decir -

- Pues veras... yo... -

- Tu -

- Si yo... eeeehhhh... -

- Ve directo al grano,... suéltalo ya -

- Es que no se como decirlo -

- Pues lo diré yo -

- Eh -

- Me gustas - dijo ella rápidamente.

Remus se quedo helado, no sabía que decir, ella le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

- Se que todo esto cambia las cosas... que ya nuestra amistad no será la misma de antes... pero tenía que decírtelo... ahora la pelota esta en tu tejado,... tu decides - dijo Ann, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a irse.

Cuando había dado un par de pasos, Remus la cogió de la mano y la giró para mirarla a la cara. Remus acercaba sus labios a los de ella, dispuesto a besarla, ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro, ese instante se hizo eterno, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, pues ya casi sus labios se rozaban, se oyó un ruido.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - dijo Ann asustada separándose de Remus.

Remus seguía acercándose lentamente, no se había dado cuenta de que Ann se le había escapado y miraba asustada a todos lados, abrió los ojos y se vio besando el aire, se quedó un poco cortado e intentó mantener la compostura.

- ¿Sientes eso? - volvió a preguntar Ann más asustada.

- ¿El que? - dijo él que no comprendía por que Ann se había alejado.

- No se... es como si no pudiera volver a sentirme feliz - Ann no paraba de dar vueltas mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Cómo si no pudieras volver a ser feliz¿cómo si estuviera aquí un...? -

Remus no pudo acabar la frase por que Ann emitió un chillido al ver un par de figuras que emergían del bosque en dirección hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Dementores - consiguió decir la chica cuando hubo terminado de chillar.

- Vamos... salgamos de aquí - dijo cogiendo del brazo a Ann que se había quedado como petrificada - vamos - volvió a decir sacándola del trance en que se encontraba.

Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras los dementores los perseguían. Cuando estaban a medio camino para llegar al castillo, un ser encapuchado apareció delante de ellos, saco una varita y los apunto dispuesto a maldecidles, Remus viendo las intenciones del encapuchado empujó a Ann al suelo y el hechizo le dio de lleno. Ann vio como Remus caía al suelo y quedo conmocionada, miro al encapuchado que volvía a levantar la varita, esta vez apuntándola a elle, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra ocurrió algo: se empezó a formar un muro de hielo que rodeaba a un inconsciente Remus y a Ann, dicha barrera se unió sobre la cabeza de los chicos. Ann cayo al suelo, quedando sin sentido, cerca de donde estaba Remus.

Remus se despertó al cabo de cinco minutos aturdido, gracias a dios el hechizo no era para matarlo sólo para dejarlo fuera de combate. Miro hacia todos lados sorprendido al ver el muro de hielo que se había formado alrededor, era como estar en un iglú y entonces se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba Ann sin sentido.

Rápidamente Remus se acerco a ella.

- Ann... Ann... Ann... reacciona - decía una y otra vez mientras intentaba despertarla.

Paso su mano por la cara de la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba congelada.

- Oh... dios... esta fría -

Se percato de que Ann no respiraba y decidió comprobar su pulso.

- Mierda... no tiene pulso... ¿qué hago?... ¿qué hago?... si, eso es -

Una idea paso por su mente y decidió llevarla a la practica. Se acercó, echo la cabeza de Ann hacia atrás, abrió su boca y exhalo varias bocanadas de aire, a continuación se acercó al pecho de la chica y con las manos unidas presiono repetidas veces en el tórax, le estaba haciendo la respiración boca a boca.

Repitió varias veces los pasos a seguir, hasta que una de las veces que le estaba dando aire sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo empujaban hacia el de Ann, también se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba besando pues notaba la lengua de ella dentro de su boca. Remus no perdió tiempo y correspondió al beso, era un beso dulce, apasionado e intenso.

Mientras se besaban, Ann metió sus manos por la camiseta de Remus, acariciando así su espalda, en ese momento habían dejado de besarse en los labios y habían pasado a saborear el resto del cuerpo del otro.

Remus había bajado hasta el cuello de Ann, mientras ella recorría el camino desde el cuello hasta el hombro del chico una y otra vez.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando y los chicos se estaban dejando llevar por los sentimientos y las hormonas, tal era así que Remus ya se estaba quitando la camiseta para dejar que Ann lo besara por todo el cuerpo, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a él para comenzar a besarlo, Remus estiró sus manos para quitarle la camiseta a ella y poder hacer lo mismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había un par de personas alrededor de ellos mirando.

Remus se quito de encima de ella y estiró su brazo para coger su camiseta y ponérsela rápidamente, Ann no comprendía por que el chico se separaba de ella y se tapaba pero se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando y se puso muy colorada al verse descubierta.

Dos de las personas que observaban sonreían abiertamente e intentaban aguantarse al risa, esas personas eran James Potter y Sirius Black.

Ann intentó incorporarse pero se llevo la mano a la cabeza y no pudo ponerse de pie, todavía estaba mareada. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano, la cual aceptó, Remus que estaba de pie se acercó por el otro lado y la ayudo también a incorporarse. James y Sirius empezaron a reírse al ver lo colorados que estaban Ann y Remus, pero la profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y ellos cesaron en su cometido.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? - preguntó la profesora cuando Ann estuvo de pie.

- Pues... vera profesora... nosotros... - empezó a decir Ann pero Remus la interrumpió.

- Hemos sido atacados -

- ¿Atacados¿por quien? - volvió a preguntar la profesora.

- Un par de dementores y un encapuchado,... estábamos dando una vuelta,... porque no podíamos dormir y aparecieron de repente los dementores,... salimos corriendo,... entonces apareció el encapuchado que me lanzó un hechizo para dejarme sin sentido,... cuando desperté un muro de hielo nos rodeaba y... -

- ¿Y? Continué por favor - dijo Dumbledore.

- Ann estaba sin pulso... así que... le hice el boca a boca... - dijo mirando al suelo y totalmente colorado, lo que hizo que James y Sirius e incluso Dumbledore sonrieran.

- Bien... será mejor que ustedes dos pasen la noche en la enfermería -

- Pero profesora... -

- Pero nada señor Lupin,... han sido atacados y aunque ahora se encuentren bien, quien sabe las lesiones internas que pudieran tener... no señor Lupin dejarles ir sería una irresponsabilidad por nuestra parte - aclaró McGonagall.

Y así empezaron el camino hacia la enfermería, en cabeza iban el director y la profesora, detrás Ann, que no paraba de mirar de reojo a los tres chicos que iban detrás de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí vosotros dos? - dijo Remus mirando como Ann los miraba disimuladamente.

- Sin duda lo que hacemos nosotros no era tan divertido como lo que hacías tu - dijo Sirius mientras ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de Remus.

James se tapaba la cara para que su amigo no lo viera reírse.

- No tiene gracia - dijo quitándose el brazo de encima y dándole un codazo a James para que parara de reír - en serio ¿qué hacéis aquí? -

- Nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba y salimos a buscarte - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y? -

- Nos encontramos con los profesores luchando contra unos dementores frente a una especie de iglú, cuando los vencieron, nos vieron y nos interrogaron - respondió James.

- Como haces tu ahora - aclaró Sirius.

- Después Dumbly descongelo el iglú y nos encontramos con... bueno tu ya sabes como os encontramos - terminó de decir James con una sonrisa picara.

Remus se puso colorado ante el comentario de su amigo, Ann que también estaba escuchando se puso colorada también, lo que provocó la risa de James y Sirius.

- Ya... paren de reírse - dijo Ann que se había puesto cara a cara con ellos cuando escuchó las risas.

- Señor Potter, Señor Black pueden irse a su cuarto, ustedes dos entren, la señora Pomfrey los atenderá enseguida - dijo la profesora.

Remus y Ann entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey examinó a los dos chicos para ver si tenían alguna fractura o herida significativa.

- Buen... parece que no tienen nada grave... tómense esta poción -

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Ann recostándose en una de las camas.

- Una poción para dormir sin soñar... tómesela señorita Cooper... y usted también señor Lupin -

- Pero yo estoy bien no necesito dormir - dijo Remus intentando zafarse de tomar la poción.

- Tómese la poción y cállese - dijo la enfermera lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Tanto Ann como Remus hicieron como si se tomaran la poción, se recostaron y cerraron los ojos, Remus incluso hizo como si roncara, hasta que la enfermera salió del cuarto.

- Ann - dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama de la chica.

- Si -

- ¿Estas despierta? -

- Evidentemente¿no? -

- Si... ya... pregunta tonta, lo siento... yo quería... -

- ¿Continuar la conversación que teníamos hace un...? - dijo Ann acercándose a él.

Pero Remus no le dejo terminar la frase pues le estaba besando de una forma muy apasionada y dulce. Se dejaron llevar durante unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Los dos estaban colorados hasta más no poder, y no sabían para donde mirar, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban empezaban a sonreírse como tontos.

- Eeeehhhh... bueno... yo... debería ir para mi cama - dijo Remus todo cortado.

- Si... claro... como no... - dijo Ann arropándose con las sabanas.

- Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches -

Mientras en otra parte del castillo.

- ¿Crees que esos dos estén juntos? -

- Pues... por lo que hemos visto... yo diría que si - dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

- Nunca había visto a Lunático tan colorado - dijo Sirius también sonriendo.

- Es que... les hemos encontrado en una situación que... - James reía al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche - mañana cuando nos cuente lo que paso nos vamos a reír mucho -

- Si - dijo Sirius mientras entraban por el retrato - mira eso - señaló al sofá, donde estaban Elísabeth y Lily durmiendo - ¿las despertamos? -

- ¿Y que nos muerdan por despertarlas y después nos sometan a un interrogatorio? - dijo James mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily.

- No - dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Eli y poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

- Eso pensaba yo - dijo mientras miraba a Lily - ¿a que se ven bonitas así? -

- Si, sobre todo por que podemos estar cerca de ellas sin que nos muerdan - dijo Sirius provocando la risa de su amigo.

Ambos intentaron contenerse para no reír muy alto ya que las chicas podían despertarse y no era el plan. Al cabo de un rato ellos también se quedaron dormidos.


	6. Averiguando la verdad

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elisabeth y Ana! **_

**_Los personajes principales son los deRowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

_**Gracias por los reviews! espero que os guste!

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6: Averiguando la verdad.**_

Un aroma embriagador despertó a Lily, no sabía exactamente que era pero le resultaba muy familiar, hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a James Potter.

Se quedó un par de minutos intentando asimilar la situación, _"estoy abrazada a Potter¿como ha pasado?"_ pensaba mientras miraba al chico embobada, entonces un impulso se apoderó de ella e hizo que se acercara a los labios de James y lo besara, fue un beso rápido, sólo un roce, duro poco pero fue intenso, lo que causo que él se despertara. Cuando James intentó reaccionar al beso, Lily ya se había vuelto de espaldas e intentaba despertar a Eli, que estaba muy abrazada y cómodamente echada encima de Sirius. James no sabía muy bien si había sido un sueño o de verdad Lily le había besado.

- ¡Eh!... tu... degenerado... ¡quita tus manos de encima de mi amiga! - dijo Lily pegándole pellizcos a Sirius.

- ¡Ah!... ¡No seas bestia,... no se si te as dado cuenta... pero tu amiga esta encima mío - dijo Sirius señalando a Elísabeth.

- Eli despierta... estas abrazando a Black -

- ¿Qué¿abrazada¿a quien? - dijo Eli entreabriendo los ojos y levantando un poco la cabeza.

- A mi cariño -

- Ah... vale - dijo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

- Mi amor - dijo Sirius poniendo sus manos en el culo de Eli y besando su pelo.

Esto provocó que Lily empezara a gritarle de todo a Sirius, mientras James sonreía y se tapaba los oídos para no oírla chillar. Elísabeth abrió los ojos sobresaltada por los gritos de su amiga, y cuando noto las manos de Sirius encima de esa parte de su cuerpo pego un brinco y se separó de él.

- Quita tus manos de encima mío, asqueroso gusano - dijo acomodándose la ropa y lanzándole una mirada de odio.

- Pero si se que me quieres - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - dijo Eli mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera seguida de Lily.

- ¿No preguntáis por Ann? - dijo James alzando al voz.

Las chicas se pararon a medio camino y se giraron para verles la cara a James y Sirius, que las miraban sonriendo.

- ¿Qué sabes tu? -

- Que esta en la enfermería -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- Ya os contara ella - James sonreía muy picadamente.

- Nosotros no hemos sido - se apresuró en decir Sirius al ver las caras de las chicas mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

- ¡Eh!... ¡Al menos danos las gracias por la información! - dijo James cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

En la enfermería...

- Ann,... Anita,... despierta... que me aburro - dijo Remus desde su cama, estaba un poco cortado por lo que había pasado esa noche.

- Te quiero,... te quiero... - dijo Ann entre sueños.

- ¿Ann¿me hablas a mi? -

- Eeeehhhh - dijo ella al ver a Remus en frente de su cama - Yo no estaba diciendo nada - dijo incorporándose.

- Si, acabas de decir "algo" muy importante - dijo Remus recalcando las últimas palabras.

- Seria en sueños -

- ¿Y con quien soñabas? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No se... creo que con un chico... pero no me acuerdo de quien era - dijo Ann pensativa.

Si se acordaba de quien era el chico de sus sueños, era Remus, lo que pasa es que no podía decirle que había estado soñando con él, le daba corte.

- ... -

En ese momento se oyó la puerta abrirse.

- Ann -

- ¡Eh!... Tu... ¿qué le has hecho a nuestra amiga? - dijo Eli furiosa acercándose peligrosamente a Remus.

- Yo... no he hecho nada... malo,... es más... me encuentro perfectamente... así que me voy - dijo Remus saliendo corriendo antes de que las chicas empezaran a torturarlo.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lily mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Y con un merodeador? -

- Pues no ha pasado nada interesante - dijo como si no tuviera importancia.

- Tu cuenta, ya decidiremos nosotras si es interesante o no - dijo Eli.

- No podía dormir y baje a tomar algo, allí me encontré con Remus y nos pusimos a charlar, salimos a dar un paseo y me confirmó que Sirius te mintió - Eli frunció en entrecejo - me contó que habían estado en bosque pero que no se toparon con el lobo y... -

- ¿Y? -

- Después me declare -

- ¿QUÉ? - dijeron a la vez Lily y Eli.

- Que me declare¿estáis sordas o que,... bueno no es el momento de hablar de vuestra sordera,... después nos atacaron y cuando Remus me estaba haciendo el boca a boca... -

- ¿Qué? -

- De verdad que sois lentas,... bueno en ese momento aproveche y le bese,... cuando estábamos quitándonos la camiseta apareció Dumbledore... y lo fastidió todo. McGonagall nos envió a la enfermería... y después de un rato hablando nos volvimos a liar... la verdad es que ha sido una noche muy divertida... -

Cuando acabo su relato sus amigas estaban atónitas y no dijeron ni una palabra.

- Bueno... tengo hambre... veámonos antes de que venga la enfermera y me diga que tengo que quedarme aquí todo el día - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - por cierto... no se si os lo había dicho... pero el estar tan calladitas... os favorece - dijo mientras reía.

Remus llegó al cuarto donde estaban sus amigos vistiéndose, estos al verle se empezaron a destornillar de risa.

- ¿De qué os reís? - preguntó seriamente Remus.

- De ti,... de quien va a ser - dijo James desde el suelo.

- Déjate de caras serias y vamos a lo importante¿si no os hubieran interrumpido hubiera habido asunto? - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa muy picara.

- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me estas hablando -

- No me jodas - dijo James apuntándolo con al varita - habla -

- Depende -

- ¿De qué depende? - dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

- De lo que estéis dispuestos a escuchar -

- Déjate de tonterías y cuéntanos lo que paso - dijo James impaciente.

- Baje a tomar un poco de leche... -

- Ve al grano,... queremos detalles importantes - dijo Sirius que también estaba impaciente.

- Esta bien,... os diré lo que queréis oír -

- ¡Por fin! -

- Me encontré con Ann, se declaró, cuando la iba a besar nos atacaron, ella quedo inconsciente, yo le hice el boca a boca y el resto ya lo sabéis -

- No... me lo puedo... creer -

- Ah,... en la enfermería nos volvimos a besar, mejor dicho, yo la bese a ella -

- No me lo creo,... mi pequeño Remus ya es todo un hombre - dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba - pero lamento decirte que no eres el único que tiene algo que celebrar -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Pues... que nuestra pequeña fierecilla pelirroja... le ha dado un pico a... ¡James! -

- ¡James!... ¡algo tan importante y no lo cuentas! - dijo Remus atónito.

- Pero... -

- La verdad es que ha ocurrido mientras nuestro Cornamenta dormía - aclaró Sirius.

- Así que era eso... - dijo James sentándose en su cama con semblante pensativo.

- Explícate -

- He sentido algo... que me ha despertado,... pero no sabía que era -

- Pues ya sabes lo que era - dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- ¿Creéis que significa algo?... Quiero decir... ¡me ha besado!... ¡me quiere! - dijo todo emocionado dando saltos en la cama.

- Yo que tu no tiraría cohetes - dijo Remus echándose en su cama.

- ¿Por que? - preguntaron Sirius y James, que dejo de saltar en la cama.

- Pues por que se os olvida un pequeño pero importante detalle -

- ¿Cuál? -

- Pues que Lily tiene novio - dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Pero... me beso... eso significa algo... - dijo James que se había sentado junto a Sirius.

- Puede que... simplemente se chocara contigo - dijo mientras se levantaba.

James puso cara de tristeza.

- Eres un aguafiestas - dijo Sirius al ver la reacción que este último comentario había causado sobre James - además yo vi como lo besaba... no se choco por accidente - eso animó algo a James - Lily Evans besó a James Potter - anunció Sirius.

- !Me beso¡... !me beso¡... - James empezó a gritar y saltar por toda la habitación.

- Vamos a desayunar - dijo Remus tapándose los oídos - por dios, James, para ya -

Los chicos bajaron a la sala común para ir al comedor. Mientras las chicas subían para la sala por que ya habían acabado de desayunar y tenían que coger los libros. Cuando estaban entrando las chicas por el retrato ellos salían y se encontraron.

- Hola - dijeron los chicos.

- Hola - dijeron las chicas.

En verdad habló Ann por que Lily y Eli todavía estaban sin palabras.

- Eeeehhhh,... me voy a por los libros - dijo Ann mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Eli que se había quedado mirando a Remus de arriba a bajo.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Lily que hacia lo mismo que su amiga.

- Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos - dijo Eli.

Lily y Elísabeth habían comenzado una conversación sobre Remus como si él y sus amigos no estuvieran delante.

- Ya te digo,... y yo que creía que era el más bueno -

- La verdad es que era el más decente y formal,... parecía tonto -

- ¿Desde cuando crees que esta detrás de nuestra querida Anita? -

- Detrás no... intentando pervertirla y llevarla por le mal camino - sentenció Eli.

- Cierto... es igual que los otros dos,... unos asalta cunas,... lo raro es que con esos amigos nos hubiera salido rana -

- Lo raro es que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes,... que bien ha sabido engañarnos... pero en el fondo igual que estos dos - dijo lo último Eli lanzando una mirada de odio a Sirius y a James.

- ¿Y cuando deje a nuestra Anita por otra? Por que lo hará - preguntó Lily con cara de horror.

- Lo matamos - anunció Eli con una sonrisa y mirando a Remus con cara de psicópata.

- Me parece buena idea,... adiós - les dijo Lily a los chicos y se fue ha su cuarto.

- Adiós - dijo Eli saludándolos con la mano y siguiendo a su amiga.

Los chicos estaban perplejos desde el principio de la conversación, pero el último comentario hizo que empezaran a tener miedo.

- Tengo miedo - dijo Remus.

- Yo también - dijo James poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo - tío,... la has cagado -

- ¿Y de esa psicópata me he enamorado yo? - fue el pensamiento que Sirius dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué te has enamorado de Elísabeth? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿Qué? Si yo no he dicho nada - contestó rápidamente Sirius - bueno,... venga,... vamos - dijo mientras salía por el retrato.

- ¡Eh¡Sirius¡espera! - dijeron sus amigos mientras lo seguían.

Mientras tanto las chicas se dirigían a clase de Historia. Como no había nadie se sentaron las tres juntas para poder charlar.

- Bueno, como tu ya has revelado tu relación con Remus... - dijo Lily mirando a Ann.

- ¿Relación¡Si, yo no tengo nada! - exclamó Ann.

- Bueno... eso no importa... tengo un problema -

- ¿Cuál? - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Esta mañana cuando me desperté estaba abrazada a James Potter -

- No creo que Amos se ponga celoso por eso - dijo Ann intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Es que eso no es lo peor... hay más... - dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Más¿a que te refieres? -

- ¿Hay algo peor que despertarse con James Potter¿y yo con Sirius Black? - dijo Eli poniendo cara de asco.

- ¿Cómo¿tu con Black? Aquí hay tema... cuenta cuenta... -

- ¡Eeehhh¡Estamos hablando de mi! El caso... le he besado mientras dormía... - dijo Lily mirando al suelo.

- ¿QUÉ? - dijeron a la vez.

- Primero Ann con Remus, ahora Lily con Potter y yo con... - dijo Eli muy exaltada.

- ¿Tu con quien? - preguntó Lily.

Las tres amigas se quedaron mirándose las unas a las otras durante varios minutos, en silencio, muy serias. Entonces Eli no pudo aguantar más el sentimiento de culpabilidad al no contarle a sus amigas su secreto.

- Yo con Black - dijo mirando el suelo.

Al parecer ese día el suelo resultaba muy interesante. Ann y Lily esperaron varios minutos para que su amiga continuara la historia, no querían presionarla, ya que sabían que con el silencio ella hablaría. Pero como no surgía efecto Ann decidió atacar.

- Tu con Black ¿qué? - preguntó Ann encarándola.

Eli la miró a los ojos y después de varios minutos contestó.

- Nos hemos liado dos veces -

- ¿Qué? - gritó Lily.

- El primer día nos enfadamos y él fue corriendo tras de mí, le mande a la mierda y me besó... y bueno... salí corriendo... otro día me pilló por un pasillo y me arrinconó, me beso y yo le pegué una bofetada... ¿no notasteis la marca de mi mano en su cara? - dijo Eli de manera atolondrada.

- Sí, creo que si... - dijo Ann pensativa.

- Entonces... ¿te gusta? - preguntó Lily.

- ... creo que... si... pero... Black es... es... un mujeriego... -

- Igual que Potter... -

- ¡Que bonito es el amor! - dijo Ann muy sonriente.

- ¡Nosotras no estamos enamoradas! - gritaron Lily y Elísabeth a la vez.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron los merodeadores.

- Si... si... eso decís vosotras... - dijo Ann en voz alta para que los chicos se enteraran, mientras Lily y Eli la miraban con cara de odio.

El resto de los alumnos entraron en la clase y se sentaron. El profesor Binns entró cruzando la pared, puesto que era un fantasma.

- Potter, Black, Lupin, salgan a exponer su trabajo -

- Menos mal que lo hicimos mientras estábamos encerrados en luna llena - comentó James muy bajo para que sólo sus amigos lo oyeran, mientras se dirigían a la tarima.

Los chicos subieron a la tarima y empezaron a exponer su trabajo, lo estaban haciendo muy bien y tenía toda la pinta de que les pondrían la mejor nota.

Cuando llevaban unos quince minutos de exposición se oyó un comentario.

- ¡Que paquetón tienen! - dijeron Ann y Eli a la vez mientras sonreían.

- Ejem, ejem - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez mientras se ponían un poco colorados.

- Señoritas, si tienen algo que comentar que sea respecto al trabajo... están castigadas - dijo tranquilamente el fantasma.

- Pero ¡si nosotras no hemos dicho nada! - contestó Eli muy seria.

- Repito... están castigadas... ustedes continúen -

Los chicos continuaron exponiendo, pero esta vez comenzaron a tartamudear y a confundir fechas. Estaban nerviosos y muertos de vergüenza por el comentario que acababan de oír, en otra situación se hubieran reído, pero ese no era el momento.

Ese día también los chicos fueron castigados, ya que por "accidente" dejaron medio ciego a Snape. Pero, desgraciadamente, el castigo no salió como ellos esperaban, ya que no los pusieron juntos.

McGonagall decidió que era mejor que estuvieran un tiempo separados y los castigaron con las chicas. Sin embargo, acordándose del numerito de Remus y Ann hace unos días, decidió que tampoco era buena idea ponerlos juntos. Así que, finalmente, puso a Remus con Elísabeth y a Sirius con Ann. A Eli y Remus les puso a limpiar los baños mientras que Ann y Sirius limpiaban las mazmorras.

Les castigaron una semana, tiempo que cada pareja aprovechó para sacarle información sobre el otro.

Por un lado, Ann intentaba saber si Remus sentía algo por ella y, aunque Sirius y ella se habían hecho muy amigos, tampoco podía contarle mucho sobre el tema. Así que Ann desistió, con la esperanza de que algún día Remus se decidiera. Sirius también quería sonsacarle información sobre Eli, para intentar llevarse mejor con ella y poder conquistarla, ya que era la única chica que todavía no había caído en sus redes.

- Bueno... pero... ¿a ella que tipo de chicos le gusta?... por que no se le conoce ningún novio por aquí y... Clarky... bueno... de esa relación no hay mucho que contar... -

- ¿Qué? Qué quieres con ella... ¿no? -

Sirius se quedó paralizado ante la directa pregunta de Ann.

- No... yo no... - dijo cortado.

- Hombre, Eli es una chica que parece muy agresiva, pero en el fondo es muy buena, sólo tienes que ser amable con ella y no tan... -

- ¿Egocéntrico? - dijo Sirius dudoso.

- Si, esa es la palabra, egocéntrico - dijo Ann sonriendo - sin embargo, no me puedes negar que te gusta -

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el chico levantando las cejas.

- Se te nota - le respondió Ann sonriendo.

- ... -

- ... -

- Bueno, no está mal -

- ¿No esta mal¿y eso que significa? - dijo Ann sobresaltada.

- Esta bien... me gusta... - dijo Sirius poniéndose colorado.

- ¡LO SABÍA! Después de haberos liado dos veces... -

- ¿Os lo ha contado? -

- Sí, le hemos tenido que obligar... después de que yo le contará... bueno... ya sabes... pues le daba cargo de conciencia. Somos malas, ese era nuestro plan desde el principio - dijo Ann con una sonrisa maliciosa y frotándose la manos.

Sirius cambió de tema, no quería saber más, a saber que se traían entre manos.

Por otro lado, Remus y Eli seguían limpiando el baño. Eli empezó a intentar sonsacar información.

- Y tu con Ann ¿qué? -

- No hemos podido hablar aún -

- Pero... ¿te gusta o qué? -

- Eso no tengo por qué contestarlo y menos a ti -

- ¿Te gusta o qué? - repitió Eli amenazándolo con la escobilla de w.c.

- ... -

- ¡Contesta! - gritó Eli.

- ¿por qué? -

- Por que quiero saber tus intenciones con ella, para que no le hagan daño. Bastante ha tenido ya... -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! - le volvió a gritar amenazándolo otra vez con la escobilla.

- Está bien... me gusta... iba a declararme ese día... pero ella se me adelantó - dijo Remus mirando al suelo.

- ¡Joder con Anita! Tiene siempre que adelantarse a todo. Bueno¿qué tienes planeado¿seguir magreándola sin decirle que la quieres? -

- ... -

- Estoy esperando - dijo Eli con una sonrisa de psicópata.

- ... ayúdame ... -

- OK. Por cierto... y Sirius... ¿qué? -

- Bueno... yo sé quien le gusta... - dijo Remus sonriendo mientras Eli le miraba amenazadoramente con la escobilla en la mano - no te preocupes... no tienes competencia... que yo sepa... y se mucho - dijo Remus sonriente.

Eli lo miró con cara dudosa y no dijo nada.

Siguieron pasando los días y el castigo terminó.

- Eli ¿quedamos para estudiar juntas? - preguntó Ann.

- No, sorry, tengo planes -

- ¿Cuáles? -

- Ya te enterarás - contestó Eli con una sonrisa.

Eli había quedado con Remus para hablar... sobre Ann y para estudiar un poco. Sin embargo, Sirius los vio e incrédulo fue a buscar a Ann.

- Oye Sirius¿has visto a Remus? -

- Si... está con Eli -

- ¿Qué? -

- Ven y te lo enseño -

Se acercaron hacia donde estaban Eli y Remus, los dos se reían y charlaban animadamente, Sirius y Ann se acercaron sigilosamente para que no les descubrieran.

- ¡Será perra¡Es mío! - murmuró Ann.

Sirius se alejó de ella mientras la miraba con temor.

- ¡Deberías ser tu el que estuviera ahí magreándola! -

- Pero... si no están haciendo nada malo... sólo están hablando -

- ¿Perdón¿te estas poniendo en mi contra¿acaso te gusta ver a la chica por la que te mueres...? -

- Yo no... -

- Tu te callas... sigo... ¿divirtiéndose con otro¿y más con uno de tus mejores amigos¡mi chico! -

- Eehh... tú y él todavía no sois nada - dijo Sirius dudoso.

- ... - Ann le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Sirius.

- Vale, vale, lo que tu digas - dijo con miedo.

- Tengo una idea - dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tengo miedo... - murmuró Sirius.

- ¡Tu cállate y escucha¿la quieres para ti¿quieres que se te lance en cuanto te vea? -

- Si -

- CELOS... es lo mejor - dijo con voz triunfante.

- Si, pero... ¿con quien? - dijo Sirius pensativo.

- ... -

- ... -

- ¡Soy invisible o qué! - dijo Ann exaltada.

- ¿Tú? -

- Si ¡yo¡idiota¿con quien mejor que con su mejor amiga? Además así le daré celos a él -

- Pero yo no le quiero hacer eso a Remus -

- Me da igual... y ¿qué pasa conmigo¿con mis sentimientos? -

- ... - Sirius la miraba dudoso y con miedo.

- Además puedo hacerte mucho daño como no colabores... puedo poner a Eli totalmente en tu contra... te odiaría - dijo muy seriamente.

- Esta bien... lo haré -

- Perfecto -

Al cabo de unos días fue la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Ann y Sirius decidieron ir juntos, más bien Ann le obligó. Eli se encontró a Remus, que estaba buscando a Sirius, mientras de dirigía a la tienda de artículos de magia.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Sirius? - preguntó el chico.

- Ni idea... lo estaba buscando pero no lo encuentro -

- ¿Y para qué lo buscabas? - preguntó Remus picadamente.

- ¿Qué te crees que voy a lanzarme a sus brazos nada más verlo? -

- ... -

- ¡Pues te equivocas! - gritó la chica - ¡no estoy tan desesperada¿y tú que haces que no te as declarado aún¡si te lo puse a huevo! A ver que pasó... - le preguntó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, me acerqué a su mesa, le dije hola, ni me miro, se levantó y se fue - le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ahora que lo dices... tampoco ha cruzado palabra conmigo. Bah ¡da igual! Ya veremos que hago -

Se dirigieron hacia las Tres Escobas, ya que Remus propuso esperarlos allí. Al doblar la esquina se los encontraron a los dos, Ann y Sirius muy acaramelados.

- No me lo puedo creer... ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo? - dijo Eli furiosa.

- Si - dijo fríamente Remus, estaba muy serio viendo la escena.

De repente un arbusto que había cerca de donde se encontraban Ann y Sirius empezó arder. Todos los que había alrededor se pusieron histéricos.

- ¡Fuego¡fuego! -

- Je je... ya nos ha visto... - dijo Ann mientras sonreía de forma diabólica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- Intuición de mujer... -

Cuando lograron apagar el fuego, se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts.

Ann llegó a la habitación donde estaban ya todas las chicas esperándola. Mantenían una conversación muy animada, pero nadie se dio cuenta que ni Ann ni Eli se dirigieron la palabra y se miraban con cara de odio.


	7. En la enfermería

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana! _**

**_Los personajes principales son los deRowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 7: En la enfermería._**

A la semana siguiente tendría lugar el primer partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. James estaba nervioso puesto que era el primer partido de la temporada, y Sirius hacia todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo, aunque no conseguía nada.

Era la hora del desayuno y Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los alumnos.

- Atención alumnos, tengo que daros una noticia - todos callaron - Con motivo de la fiesta de Halloween dentro de una semana, el equipo docente y yo hemos decidido que celebraremos un baile de disfraces esa noche -

- ¡Un baile¡que bien! - gritó una chica.

- Yo no se que ponerme - gritó otra.

Hubo un murmullo general por todo el comedor.

- También he de decirles que hemos decidido que además de cena y baile habrá un karaoke - dijo alegremente el director.

Hubo otro murmullo general, muchos de los alumnos, hijos de magos, no sabían que era un karaoke.

- Nada más,... ah si,... suerte para ambos equipos -

Después de desayunar todos los alumnos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch y se iban acomodando en las gradas. Lily se fue a sentar junto a su novio Amos.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, James y el resto del equipo se estaba cambiando para ponerse las túnicas de color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).

- Bien - comenzó James, era el capitán y tenía que dar un discurso motivador - saldremos a ganar y ganaremos -

Todos salieron del vestuario, pero James retuvo a dos personas.

- Espero que dejéis vuestras riñas fuera del campo, ahora mismo sois compañeras, no quiero que vuestros enfados afecten a vuestro modo de juego - dijo seriamente.

Eli y Ann se miraron, ambas estaban muy serias.

- No te preocupes, James -

- Esto no afectara a nuestro juego, capi -

- Daos la mano - dijo James.

Las chicas se acercaron y se dieron la mano con una sonrisa. En cuanto James se dio la vuelta para salir del vestuario ambas chicas borraron sus sonrisas y se miraron con odio y dijeron cuando nadie las escuchaba.

- ¿Tregua? - dijo Eli seriamente.

- Tregua -

Y salieron al campo.

Las chicas eran las golpeadoras del equipo, eran muy buenas y como tenían mucho carácter eran muy fuertes.

Sirius era el guardián, también era muy bueno, muy pocas veces le habían marcado gol desde que estaba en el equipo.

James era el buscador y capitán del equipo, su mayor sueño en estos momentos, además de estar con Lily, era ganar al copa de Quidditch en su último año.

Los cazadores eran Daniel Appleton, Adam Simplón y Andy Smoll, los tres eran de cursos inferiores.

- Bien, quiero juego limpio - dijo la señora Hooch

Los jugadores ya estaban montados en sus escobas y dispuestos para que empezara el partido. La profesora soltó las bludgers y la snitch, lanzó la quaffle y empezó el partido.

El partido transcurría con normalidad, no hubo ninguna falta grave y Gryffindor iba ganando por 50 - 0. Cuando James divisó la snitch, se lanzó a por ella, la pequeña pelotita corría como una condenada y le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarla, pero no más que al buscador del otro equipo, que había recibido una bludger lanzada por Ann, para despejarle el camino a su capitán hacia la victoria. Mientras que Eli con la otra bludger se ocupaba de que los cazadores de Slytherin no pudieran acercarse al de Gryffindor.

Lily animaba a sus amigas y también a James y a Sirius, por lo que Amos empezó a mirarla de forma extraña, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, ya que gritaba junto con Glory y Cris para animar a su equipo.

James lo consiguió, la cogió, la pequeña pelotita dorada, la snitch, estaba ahora en su mano. La señora Hooch ya había pitado el final del partido y James se paseaba por todo el campo montado en su escoba con la snitch en su mano. Pero ocurrió algo, James de repente sintió que se partía en dos y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Las culpables de esto: Elísabeth y Ann.

Las chicas se habían lanzado las bludgers mutuamente cuando hubo terminado el partido, con la desafortunada casualidad de que James cruzaba en ese momento entre la trayectoria de las dos bludgers y ambas impactaron sobre él, haciendo que cayera.

Las chicas pusieron cara de horror ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin duda ellas no querían esto, pretendían que la otra despejara la bludger, si podía, y si no podía pues que tuviera un par de arañazos, pero no esto.

James estaba en el suelo tirado con la snitch todavía en la mano y con muy mal aspecto.

Lily estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver, James inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Sirius descendió de su escoba rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Intentó despertarlo, pero no lo conseguía.

Lily, la cual se encontraba cerca de donde James yacía, se empezó a preocupar cada vez más. Amos que estaba sentado a su lado se dio cuenta de la angustia de la chica.

- Pero ¿de qué te preocupas? Si Potter sólo sabe molestarte y hacerte rabiar,... tú misma me as dicho que lo odias -

- Mira que eres insensible,... Potter puede ser un incordio,... pero es buena persona y no merece que le pase nada malo - dijo Lily sin tan siquiera mirar al chico a la cara, estaba demasiado atenta a lo que ocurría en el campo de juego.

- ¿Desde cuando piensas que es buena persona? -

- Desde siempre -

- Pues si te importa tanto Potter ve a consolarlo, pero luego no vengas a buscarme -

- ¿Eso quiere decir que hemos terminado? - dijo ella dignamente mirando al chico por primera vez desde que empezó el partido.

- Si,... supongo que si -

Lily se levantó y se fue hacia la enfermería donde estaba James. En la puerta de la enfermería se encontró a Ann.

- ¿Sabes algo¿cómo esta James? - preguntó Lily nerviosa.

- No se nada, todavía no lo he visto -

-¡Necesito entrar¡necesito verle! -

- Creo que va a ser difícil. La señora Pomfrey no deja entrar ni siquiera a Sirius ni a Remus. Podrías intentarlo por la noche, cuando no haya nadie y él esté durmiendo -

- Esta bien -

Lily y Ann se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde se encontraron con Eli.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda ¿cómo puedo entrar en la enfermería? -

- De eso ya me he ocupado yo - contestó Eli mostrándole la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Al llegar la noche, Lily se puso en camino. Se aseguró de que no había nadie en la enfermería y entró. Vio a James en la cama dormido. Sólo podía pensar en lo guapo que estaba y en que no podía soportar que le pasara algo.

Estaba confusa, _"¿acaso estoy realmente enamorada de James?"_ no comprendía como había sucedido, sobretodo por que ella siempre lo había odiado, a él, al que ahora veía como algo más, _"¿cómo es posible?"_ se preguntaba sin cesar mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba James.

Le tocó la mano para asegurarse de que estaba dormido. Como no se movía, decidió acariciarle la mejilla y entonces se acercó lentamente aspirando su olor y le susurró al oído.

- Te quiero James Potter - dijo acercándose a su boca para besarlo.

Fue un beso dulce y cargado de amor, estuvo un par de minutos unida a él. Después se separo y se sentó junto al chico, permaneció una media hora junto a él, quieta, mirándole fijamente, y a veces se atrevía a acercar su mano y tocarle el pelo.

- Ojalá me miraras de otra forma,... ojalá me dijeras que me quieres de verdad, y no por bromear delante de tus amigos... me gustaría que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra forma y que no nos hubiéramos hecho daño tantas veces - dijo mientras le apretaba la mano y le acariciaba la cara, suspiró - lo que yo sienta ahora no importa, sólo quiero que te pongas bien... sólo eso -

Dicho esto, se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Al cerrar al puerta James abría los ojos sonriente, estaba pletórico. No podía creer lo que Lily le había dicho. Por fin podrían estar juntos.

Lily llegó a la habitación donde le esperaban Eli y Ann.

- Bueno ¿cómo ha ido? -

- ¿Esta bien? -

- Estaba dormido, pero creo que si está bien. Me parece que le han dado una poción para dormir -

- ¿Estas segura de que estaba dormido? - preguntó Ann.

- Si¿por qué? -

- Porque es un merodeador,... ni Remus se la toma,... así que James... - dijo Ann frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo

- Le pellizqué y todo,... estoy segura de que estaba dormido - dijo no muy convencida.

- Si tú lo dices - le dijo Ann - bueno Eli ¿y tú como as conseguido la capa de James? -

- Esta bien... os lo contare... ¿recordáis el día que fuimos a buscar a los chicos al dormitorio? -

-- FLASH BACK --

Clark vio a una chica esperándole en la puerta de la habitación cuando regreso de ver el partido.

- Clarky,... tenemos que hablar - dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

- ¿tú y yo¿de qué? -

- Tengo una cosa que puede interesarte que no salga a la luz - dijo mostrándole unas fotos.

- ¿Cómo as conseguido esto? - dijo el chico alucinado.

- Eso no te importa - dijo Eli lanzándole una mirada de odio - si las quieres tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor. Necesito la capa de invisibilidad de Potter -

- ¿Potter tiene una capa de invisibilidad¿y para que la quieres tú? -

- Y a ti que. tú consíguela y hacemos el trato -

El chico se metió en la habitación y busco por el cuarto en cuanto Eli se fue. Al cabo de un rato bajo a la sala común donde Eli le esperaba.

- Toma, aquí tienes -

- Tus fotos -

Clarky volvió a su habitación, mientras Eli subía las escaleras para la suya murmurando algo.

- Este tío es jilipollas, mira que creerse que le he dado las fotos originales, hay que ser pringaó... -

-- FIN FLASH BACK --

- Buena jugada - dijo Lily metiéndose en su cama.

- Clark no cambia, siempre será un pringaó - comento Ann.

A la mañana siguiente Remus y Sirius fueron bien temprano a ver a su amigo a la enfermería.

- Hey, James ¿qué tal estas? -

- Bien, Canuto ¿y vosotros? -

- Bien,... preocupados por ti -

- No me mintáis,... desde hace unos días estáis distante entre vosotros... ¿qué ha pasado? -

- Pues que Remus quiere quitarme a Eli - dijo Sirius señalando a Remus.

- ¿Qué? Pero si tú quieres quitarme a mi Ann - dijo Remus señalando a Sirius.

- ¡A mí no me gusta Ann! -

- ¡Ni a mí Elísabeth! -

- Entonces ¿por qué discutíais? - dijo James intentando ponerse de pie - Auch... - dijo levándose la mano al costado.

- Te vi con ella bajo el árbol riendo animadamente - le replicó Sirius.

- Y yo a ti muy acaramelado con Ann - dijo Remus subiendo el tono.

- ¿Queréis callaros¡se va a enterar todo el mundo! A ver, voy a intentar compréndelo. A ver, Remus, eres muy amigo de Eli, no tienes nada con ella y te gusta Ann ¿cierto? -

- Cierto - respondió Remus.

- Y tú, Sirius, eres muy amigo de Ann, no tienes nada con ella, y te gusta Eli ¿cierto? -

- Cierto - respondió Sirius.

- Pues no lo entiendo... ¿por qué coño estáis peleados? -

- Porque somos tontos... - dijo Remus mirando al suelo.

- Si... - dijo Sirius imitando a su amigo.

- Siento haberme enfadado, Canuto -

- Yo también lo siento, Lunático -

Y ambos se abrazaron.

- Bueno ¿y a qué esperáis? - preguntó James.

- ¿De qué? - preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- De lanzaros,... Sirius con Eli y Remus con Ann,... por si no ha quedado claro -

- Todo se andará -

- Bueno pues ahora me toca a mi - dijo James con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué? - volvieron a preguntar los dos a la vez.

- ¡Tengo buenas noticias¡LILY ME QUIERE! -

- No seas pesado James -

- ¡Que es verdad! Estuvo aquí anoche y se me declaró -

- ¿En serio? -

- Bueno ella pensara que estaba dormido pero... ¡da igual! se me declaró... ¡Lily me quiere! -

- Pero... ¿por qué no te despertaste, le dijiste lo que sientes por ella y le besaste ? - preguntó Sirius.

- Porque con lo fiera que es... fijo que me pega si se daba cuenta que me estaba haciendo el dormido -

- Pero ¿seguro que no lo has soñado? - preguntó Remus.

- ... - James miro con odio a Remus - segurísimo -

- ¿Y tú qué¿te vas a lanzar? - preguntó Sirius.

- Esperare al baile de Halloween - dijo sonriente.

- Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo¿no? - le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

- Pero tu con Eli y yo con Ann - dijo Remus.

- Exacto ¿con quien si no? -

- Je je je je je je je je - rieron los tres.

Después de la comida Lily llegó al cuarto y lo que vio fue un autentico caos.

- ¡Zorra! - chilló Ann mientras le tiraba un libro a la cabeza de Eli.

- ¡Perra! - le dijo Eli mientras le lanzaba el despertador de Lily.

- ¡Eeehhh¡Que esto es mío¿pero que pasa? -

- ¡Que esta guarra me lo quiere quitar! - dijeron las dos a la vez señalándose.

- Vaya, incluso en las peleas os ponéis de acuerdo - dijo Lily sonriendo.

Tanto Ann como Eli le lanzaron miradas de odio a Lily. Ann se dirigió al baúl de Eli y sacó una cajita de música.

- Ni te atrevas -

- Ah ¿no¿Crees que no soy capaz? - dijo Ann arrancando la bailarina.

- Yo también se jugar a esto - dijo Eli acercándose a la cama de Ann y cogiendo un fajo de cartas.

- ¡NO¡No lo hagas! - chilló Ann viendo como su "amiga" había creado una bola de fuego y la acercaba peligrosamente a las cartas - ¡no por favor¡no lo hagas! sabes lo que significan para mí esas cartas, sabes que las escribió Michael. ¡No las quemes por favor! - suplicó Ann.

- Te jodes - dijo Eli quemando las cartas.

En ese instante Ann lanzó la caja de música provocando que se partiera en mil pedazos, cuando se iba a lanzar sobre Eli para pegarle Lily se puso en medio, para evitarlo.

- ¡Te odio! - chilló Ann yéndose de la habitación.

- ¡Yo a ti más! - chilló también Eli.

Ann corrió durante un rato hasta que se chocó con alguien.

- Ann ¿que te ocurre¿por qué lloras? - preguntó Remus.

La chica se lanzó a él y se deshizo en lagrimas en sus brazos.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - volvió a preguntar el chico.

La chica seguía llorando y al cabo de unos diez minutos lo miro.

- Tú eres igual que ella - dijo entre sollozos, y se separó de él y se marchó.

Mientras en la habitación...

- Tía, te as pasado - dijo seriamente Lily.

- Ella también - replicó Eli.

- Ya pero una cajita de música lo encuentras en cualquier tienda y esas cartas no -

- Esa no, era de mi familia, me la dio mi abuela - se miraron duramente durante varios minutos - ya sé que me he pasado... pero ¿qué podía hacer? -

- No seguirle el juego -

- ¿Y dejarle que se salga con la suya¡jamás¡encima que me ha quitado a Sirius! -

- ¿Cómo? -

Eli le contó lo que había pasado.

A continuación Ann se fue a cenar. Allí se encontró con Sirius y decidió sentarse a su lado.

- Hola, Siri -

- Hola¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos? -

- Nada que me he peleado con Eli -

- ¿Y eso? No me digas que la fiera te ha hecho algo -

- ... bueno, es que como a las dos nos gusta Remus... - dijo mirando al suelo.

Este comentario produjo una profunda tristeza en Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Remus y lo aclaras todo? - dijo tristemente.

- ¿Para qué? Ya ha elegido -

- Yo no estaría tan seguro... -

- Bueno lo pensaré y lo haré en el baile -

En la puerta del comedor Eli se encontraba con Remus.

- ¿Sabes por que lloraba Ann? - preguntó Remus.

- Si, me quiere quitar a mi Sirius y nos hemos peleado - dijo abriendo la puerta y vio a Sirius y a Ann charlando - se me ha quitado el hambre... adiós -

Remus se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ann y Sirius.

- Sirius¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- Eeehhh... bueno yo me voy... - dijo Ann levantándose y marchándose.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sirius.

- No se si lo sabes pero esas dos se han peleado por ti -

- Imposible, si se estaban peleando por ti -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Remus incrédulo.

- Ann me ha dicho que se han peleado por que a las dos les gustas tú -

- Pero si Eli dice que le quiere quitar a su Sirius -

- ¿Su Sirius? - preguntó Sirius incrédulo y comenzando a sonreír como un tonto.

- Si, su Sirius... está loquita por ti... - dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces Ann está también loca por ti -

- Eso dijo... pero... hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta -

- Tendremos que hacer algo para deshacer el lío -

- Si, pero no nos querrán escuchar -

- Habrá que pedir ayuda a Lily... -


	8. Enterrando el hacha de guerra

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana! _**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

_**

* * *

******__Capítulo 8: Enterrando el hacha de guerra._

Entrada ya la tarde los chicos concluían ya su última clase y decidieron ir a ver a James, que seguía en la enfermería. Sin embargo, al cruzar la esquina vieron a Lily entrar y pensaron que sería buena idea dejarle un tiempo para charlar.

Al entrar, Lily vio a James recostado mirando al techo.

- ¡Por fin¡una cara amiga! Estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba hablar con alguien - dijo James al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

- No te ilusiones Potter, no venía a verte a ti -

- Entonces... ¿no te importo? - dijo James entre pucheros.

- Eeehhh... no... sólo venía a por una aspirina -

- ¿De verdad no te importo? - volvió a preguntar James, pero esta vez le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con el rostro serio.

- Bueno... eehh... cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? - dijo ella intentando desviar la mirada, pero no podía dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos marrones.

- ¡Lo ves! Yo sé que me quieres con yo te quiero a ti -

- Sí, venga, y ahora voy yo y me lo creo - dijo Lily.

En ese momento llegaron Sirius y Remus.

- Hola, James ¿que tal? -

- ¿Nos echas de menos? -

Dijeron los chicos mientras se acercaban a la cama.

- Claro que si, Canuto, esto está muy aburrido sin vosotros. Aunque Lili viene mucho a visitarme... -

Lily se quedó de piedra _"¿acaso sabe que vine anoche? No,... no puede ser, no puede saberlo"_

- Bueno Lily... -

- ¿Si, Sirius? -

- Ejem... queremos hablar de cosas de chicos... -

- ¿Y? -

- Sobras -

- Tío, Canuto, no seas así... Lily nunca sobra y menos cerca de mí... venga suéltalo ¿que pasa? -

- Se trata de Eli y Ann - dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa¿ha ocurrido algo nuevo? - preguntó James.

- Bueno si no hacemos algo pronto... se van a matar - dijo Sirius.

- No seáis exagerados... bueno venga vamos que James tiene que descansar - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba para irse.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Allí estaba todo revuelto, las sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo, la gente te agrupaba en la puerta para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y lo que ocurría era, precisamente, otra gran pelea de Eli y Ann.

Esta vez no utilizaban ni poderes ni cogían sus cosas para lanzarlas, esta vez habían llegado a las manos.

Sirius y Remus oyeron los gritos procedentes de la sala y entraron corriendo para intentar sepáralas. Cada uno cogió a la primera que encontró, con la mala suerte de que Remus cogió a Eli y Sirius a Ann.

Entonces la situación se puso aún más tensa, al darse cuenta cada una que el chico que le gustaba estaba abrazando a la otra.

Sirius intentó tranquilizar a Ann, pero esta estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, así que opto por llevársela de la sala para hablar.

Mientras tanto, Remus intentaba hacer razonar a Eli.

- Eli, por favor,... esto no puede seguir así,... sois muy buenas amigas,... no podéis acabar de esta forma -

- Remus, no entiendes nada,... que tú hayas perdido tu oportunidad con Ann... por no aclararte sobre tus sentimientos,... sobre si te gusta o no,... no significa que todos seamos tan tontos como tú,... yo voy a luchar por lo que quiero - dijo Eli intentando zafarse del chico, que la tenía muy bien agarrada.

- Eso es un golpe bajo,... además yo siempre he sabido lo que siento por Ann, el problema es... -

- El problema es que no confías en ella... y por eso la has perdido - diciendo esto, Eli consiguió separarse de él y se fue.

- Vale,... esto necesita medidas urgentes... - dijo mirando como había quedado la sala común.

Sirius y Ann seguían caminando, Ann estaba colérica y triste a la vez, Sirius se estaba preocupando cada vez más y decidió que esta situación se tenía que acabar enseguida.

Por la noche, y una vez que Remus, Sirius y Lily lo habían planeado todo, Remus y Sirius quedaron con Eli y Ann respectivamente. Estuvieron paseando por el castillo, hablando animadamente hasta que llegaron cada una de las parejas a las puertas de una habitación.

- ¿Por qué no entramos en esta habitación y hablamos más tranquilamente? - dijeron los chicos, cada uno a su respectiva acompañante.

- Bueno... así podemos hablar sin que nos escuche todo el mundo -

Esta conversación al tuvieron las dos parejas a la vez y cada chico abrió la puerta invitando muy caballerosamente a la chica a entrar. Las dos chicas entraron y los chicos aprovecharon la oportunidad para encerrarlas en la habitación.

- ¡Remus¡abre la puerta! - gritó Eli.

- ¡Sirius¡abre o te mato! - gritó Ann.

Las dos chicas se giraron y se cruzaron sus miradas. Al principio no dijeron nada, hasta que Ann rompió el hielo.

- ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto¡eres un traidora! -

- ¡Pero qué dices! Si eres tu la que lo ha empezado todo ¡se supone que te gustaba Remus! -

- ¡Por eso¡eres una guarra! -

los chicos chillaron a la vez desde el exterior del aula.

- ¡Chicas o hacéis las paces...! -

- ¡O no salís! -

Se quedaron un rato calladas, meditando, y esta vez fue Eli quien hablo.

- Se supone que éramos amigas, te dije lo que sentía por Sirius y tú no perdiste la oportunidad para traicionarme¿no? -

- ¿Qué¿tú crees que me hubiera declarado a Remus si iba a intentar algo con Sirius¿tú que te crees que soy una guarra? -

- Entonces ¿que tienes con él? - preguntó Eli frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Somos amigos ya está ¡a mí no me gusta Sirius! Y tú qué... ¿qué tienes con Remus? -

- ¿Yo¡yo no tengo nada¡sólo le ayudaba a conquistarte! -

- ¿A conquistarme¡no digas chorradas! Ya hace un mes que me declaré y está claro que no el intereso - dijo Ann amargamente.

- Pero vamos a ver... ¿cómo pretendes que se te declare si a cada paso que dábamos te veíamos a ti cogida del brazo de MI Sirius? Así se le quitan las ganas a cualquiera... - dijo Eli exaltada y alzando las manos.

- Entonces... ¿quiere conmigo o no? Sabes me estoy empezando a desesperar... por cierto, siento todo esto - dijo Ann mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su recién recuperada amiga.

- Yo también - dijo abrazándola - por cierto... siento lo de las cartas... -

- No te preocupes,... puedo decirle a Michael que me escriba más,... además,... mientras lo tenga a él... -

- Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? -

- Claro que sí -

- ¿entonces Remus? -

- Yo amo a Remus, sólo quiero estar con él,... pero Michael siempre va a formar parte de mi vida... -

- ¿Entonces te vas a lanzar con Remus? -

- Yo ya di el primer paso, ahora es él el que tiene que decirme algo, estoy harta de ir siempre detrás suyo, también yo necesito que me demuestre lo que siente por mí -

- Pero... ¡si cada vez que lo intenta o no le hablas o le ignoras o te ve con su mejor amigo! - dijo Eli mientras se reía.

- No te preocupes, ahora las cosas vas a cambiar, no pienso estropearlo nunca más - dijo Ann riendo.

Al cabo de un rato los chicos entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿Cómo estáis? - preguntó James.

- ¿Seguís vivas? - preguntó Sirius.

- Muy bien - dijo Eli.

- ¿Entonces habéis hecho las paces? - preguntó Lily acercándose a ellas.

- Si - dijeron Ann y Eli abrazando a Lily.

- Que bien... menos mal - dijeron los chicos.

- James - dijo Ann yendo hacia el chico.

- Capi - dijo Eli haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

- Lo sentimos mucho -

- Sí, de verdad lo sentimos, no queríamos que pasara eso en el partido -

- No queríamos darte a ti -

- Sorry - dijo Eli haciendo pucheros.

- Perdónanos por favor - dijo Ann también haciendo pucheros.

- No pasa nada,... todo esta olvidado,... además,... no es como si no hubiera sacado algo bueno de haber estado en la enfermería... ¿verdad Lily?- dijo mirando a Lily pícaramente.

"Ya esta otra vez,... creo que lo sabe,... creo que no estaba tan dormido esa noche" pensaba la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Bueno,... yo me voy ya - dijo Ann despidiéndose de Eli, Sirius, James y Lily y acercándose a Remus y dándole un beso en la mejilla, y a continuación le susurró al oído muy bajito para que nadie lo oyera - yo soñare contigo ¿soñaras tú conmigo? - dijo esto, Ann se marchó.

Remus se quedo atónito ¿era verdad lo que acababa de ocurrir o era un sueño¿podría empezar de nuevo, decirle lo que sentía por ella?

- Eeehhh... me he perdido algo - dijo Sirius.

- No nada - contestó Eli girándose hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

Se acercó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar empezó a besarlo de forma muy pasional y ardiente, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Sirius no desaprovecho la oportunidad y correspondió al beso y abrazándola por la cintura.

Después de besarse apasionadamente, Eli se separó, se despidió de todos y se fue a su cuarto.

James y Lily se quedaron atónitos.

- Eeehhh... ¿y yo no tengo beso? - dijo James mirando a Lily y haciendo pucheros.

- ¡A callar Potter¡se van a enterar estas dos! - dijo Lily marchándose.

- Eeehhh... ¿y yo qué? - volvió a decir James.

Lily se giró y le lanzó un beso a James.

- ¡Bien! - gritó James entusiasmado.

Al quedarse solos los tres chicos la situación era muy graciosa. Sirius no sabía qué decir, se había quedado petrificado por lo que había pasado, a Remus se le quedó una sonrisa de pardillo y James no paraba de saltar y gritar alrededor de sus amigos.

- ¡Me ha besado!... ¡me ha besado!... ¡Lily me ha besado! -

En ese momento Lily llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¡Sois unas guarras! -

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Cómo que por qué¡me habéis dejado a mí sola con los tres chicos y con un Potter salido reclamándome un beso! -

- Pues tenías que haberle dado un buen morreo - dijo Ann sonriente.

- Sí, como lo he hecho yo - dijo Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ann sorprendida.

- Sí, je je... he aprovechado... je je... ¿te crees que ibas a ser la única? -

- ¡Que tía! -

Los chicos llegaron como pudieron a la habitación. James, el muy pesado, no paró de gritar y pegar saltos en la cama.

- James,... tío... que sólo te ha lanzado un beso... para ya - dijo Remus amenazándolo con la varita.

- Si,... tío... te rayas - le dijo Sirius recostándose en su cama.

- Es que no me tienen paciencia - dijo James saltando en su cama, a partir de hay siguió saltando pero no dijo ni una palabra más.

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade para comprar los disfraces para la fiesta. Las chicas y los chicos se fueron por separado. A la hora de comer se fueron a las Tres Escobas para tomarse algo y allí se encontraron los seis.

- Hola chicas ¿qué tal las compras? - preguntó James.

- Pues muy bien, aunque aún faltan algunos retoques - contestó Eli.

- ¿Retoques? - preguntó Ann - pero... si ya está todo -

- Ya lo veréis, os va a gustar mucho... sobre todo a vosotros - dijo riendo.

- Con lo salida que está... puede esperarme cualquier cosa - dijo Sirius para sus adentros.

- Lily... - dijo James.

- Si -

- Toma... para ti - dijo el chico tímidamente poniendo una cajita en las manos de la chica.

- Eeehhh... gracias -

Lily abrió el regalo que James le había dado, y se quedo alucinada al ver de lo que se trataba. Era un colgante de plata en forma de corazón con una esmeralda verde con forma de corazón en el centro. Los dos se fueron a dar una vuelta para hablar, dejando a sus amigos en el bar.

- James... no puedo aceptarlo... yo... -

- Lily, por favor, no seas así... -

- Pero... -

- Lo vi y pensé en ti -

- Pero... -

- Yo... quiero que lo aceptes para enterrar el hacha de guerra... me gustaría que fuéramos amigos... -

- ¿Tú y yo amigos? -

- O algo más... -

Lily se quedo mirándole fijamente, sonriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos.

- Todo se andará - dijo esto, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿me lo pones? -

- Si, claro - dijo James que estaba muy feliz.

- Eeehhh... Ann... yo... -

- Sí,... Remus... -

- Yo... también tengo algo para ti... -

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo ella impaciente.

Remus la cogió del brazo y la alejo de donde se encontraban Eli y Sirius. Le daba mucha vergüenza... le cogió la mano y se la abrió.

- Cierra los ojos -

La chica le hizo caso, los cerró y Remus puso algo sobre la palma de sus manos e inmediatamente el chico dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo muy colorado.

Ann abrió los ojos y vio el paquete que tenía en las manos, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que en su interior se encontraba un anillo. Era precioso, de plata, en el cual estaba grabado:

"He soñado contigo R & A"

Las letras estaban grabadas como a fuego y brillaban de una forma especial.

Ann no sabía que decir, levantó la mejilla de Remus e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

Se acercó al chico lentamente, se dio cuenta de que a Remus le temblaban las manos y se las cogió, colocándoselas en su pecho, para que él notara los latidos de su corazón.

Siguió acercándose mientras sus corazones iban acelerándose cada vez más, hasta que rozándose con los labios de Remus le besó.

Fue un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, dulce y calido.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente.

- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa - dijo Remus.

- No te preocupes ya está todo arreglado, pero... vosotros tendréis que tener cuidado... - dijo Ann sonriente cogiéndole la mano a Remus y llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás, Sirius se dio cuenta de que él era el único que no había comprado regalo.

- Eeehhh... yo me he quedado sin pasta - dijo señalando las bolsas de artículos de broma que había en el suelo - y como ellos - les lanzó una mirada asesina a James y a Remus - no me han avisado... pues... - dijo cogiendo un regaliz de su bolsillo - ¿quieres? -

Todos se quedaron callados para ver la reacción de Elísabeth. Ella tranquilamente cogió el regaliz y pego un mordisco.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - le ofreció a Sirius.

- Bueno... si compartes... -

Sirius se fue acercando hacia el regaliz, pero Eli fue más rápida, lo apartó y lo besó. Sirius no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le respondió al beso.

Eli y Sirius se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, después de un apasionado beso y vieron como sus amigos les miraban sin mediar palabra.

- Bueno,... será mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo Eli cogiendo a Ann y a Lily del brazo y llevándoselas.

- Eeehhh... esta chica no para de sorprenderme - comentó James.

- Y siempre tan fiera... - dijo Sirius atónito.

- ¿Y tú que Remus? - dijo James mirando a su amigo que seguía con la cara de felicidad.

- Yo... es que... ha sido tan... tan... tan... -

- ¿Tan que? -

- Tan romántico... - dijo suspirando.

- ¿Y tú con Lily? -

- Pues no mucho, sólo he conseguido un beso en la mejilla,... pero bueno... ¡me ha besado! - dijo alegremente.

- Otra vez no - dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily, Ann y Eli hablaban de lo ocurrido.

- Tía, Eli, te has pasado, un poco más y te lo tiras ahí en medio -

- Tienes razón,... debo ir más despacio,... además... todavía no se me ha declarado... - dijo pensativa.

- ¿Hablas de declaración? Pues como tengas que esperar lo mismo que yo... -

- Es cierto,... estamos las dos iguales,... habrá que hacer algo para que esto cambie... -

- Si fuera tan fácil... -

- Lo haremos fácil... en la fiesta... con los trajes que os voy hacer -

- Me das miedo... - dijo Lily entre risas.

- A ver... cuéntame los detalles... ¿que tienes pensado? - le preguntó Ann.

- Pues veras... - comenzó Eli.

_**Os puedo adelantar que cuando leais el capitulo 9 nos vais a querer matar por que os dejamos a todos con la intriga, jejejeje! somos muy malas! **_


	9. Halloween 1ª parte

****

Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!

Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Halloween (1ª parte)**_

El gran salón estaba espectacular. En el techo se podía divisar un cielo cubierto de estrellas y, de vez en cuando, podías ver alguna estrella fugaz y si tenias suerte podías pedir un deseo.

Había calabazas flotando, los fantasmas se divertían asustando a los alumnos más jóvenes y Peeves destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

En la mesa central se encontraban los profesores y Dumbledore en el medio, presidiéndola. Todos los alumnos se reían de su aspecto, ya que llevaba un divertido gorro de fiesta, se había teñido la barba y la cabellera de tonos multicolores, parecía un arco iris, pero eso no era lo peor, llevaba puesto un traje a juego con su pelo.

Los chicos hicieron su entrada en el comedor, y todas las chicas se giraron hacia donde se encontraban, sonriendo y suspirando. Los demás chicos no podían soportar que cada año fuera la misma historia y les lanzaban miradas de odio.

Los merodeadores estaban encantados, ya acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención. Miraron a ambos lados para ver si las chicas habían llegado, pero no tuvieron suerte, no estaban ahí todavía.

James llevaba el traje más bonito de los tres. Iba disfrazado de caballero, similar al de Romeo y Julieta (la de Leonardo DiCaprio), y su cabellera revuelta le daba un toque más sensual. Su cara estaba cubierta por un pequeño antifaz que permitía ver sus preciosos ojos marrones. Llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada que le marcaban los músculos y encima una malla de metal, esto hacia que más de una chica se desmayara. Además para más inri, llevaba un pantalón muy, pero que muy, ajustado. (n/a: imagináoslo, se nos cae la baba nada más de pensarlo!)

Sirius, sin embargo, iba el más provocativo. No tuvo otra idea que disfrazarse de bombero, pero no un bombero normal, sino el típico boy que se disfraza de bombero para un striptease (no se si se escribe así). Se había engominado el pelo y se lo había colocado hacia atrás. Más de una chica se le había lanzado encima o se había desmallado, cosa que a Sirius le hacia sentir bien. (n/a: se nos cae la baba!)

Por último, pero no menos importante, Remus llevaba un traje muy peculiar, y por supuesto idea de Sirius que se flipó cuando vio la tele muggle.

Sí, podéis imaginároslo, el pobre iba vestido de Lobezno, cono el de los X-MEN. Se sentía ridículo, _"¿cómo he podido haberme dejado convencer? Es estúpido..."_ al menos el traje era bastante ajustado y eso a las chicas les gustaría (n/a: cada uno se consuela como quiere... se nos cae la baba!)

Sin embargo, toda la expectación que causaron los merodeadores cesó con la entrada de las chicas. Ann, Lily y Elísabeth entraron juntas, no le hacia mucha gracia la idea de aparecer solas con esos suculentos trajes.

Los chicos al ver que ya nadie los piropeaba miraron hacia donde estaban ellas. Los tres se quedaron atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Lily llevaba un "cortito" vestido verde, con un impresionante escote y la espalda al descubierto, sin embargo, tampoco se le veía mucho, ya que de la espalda le salían dos alas de hada. Llevaba sandalias con un considerable tacón. Se había ondulado el pelo, dejándoselo suelto, estando en armonía la mezcla de colores. Se había cubierto todo el cuerpo de purpurina, lo que le hacía más sexy. James se dio cuenta de que ella tenía el collar puesto lo que le puso muy contento.

Eli, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sirius, se decantó por un traje más agresivo y sexy. Se disfrazo de demonio, toda de rojo, con un pantalón muy corto de talle bajo y por detrás le salía una colita de demonio, una camiseta muy escotada, con una sola manga, la camiseta estaba rajada por todos lados con la finalidad de insinuar. Siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y le salían unas alitas de demonio de la espalda, además de cubrirse con purpurina todo el cuerpo, llevaba unas botas rojas por la rodilla con punta de pico y con un gran tacón y en una de las manos tenía un tridente. En el pelo se hizo dos trenzas y se puso una diadema con cuernos de demonio.

Anita quería ir más "cubierta" aunque Eli la convenció para hacerles unos retoques al traje e ir más "decente" como decía Eli. Iba con un traje de cuerpo entero totalmente blanco, de pantalón largo que se ataba al cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto y un escote también considerable. Se había hecho un moño chino en el pelo. Eli le había prestado un cinturón en el cual se podía leer _"GOOD GIRL"_. Las chicas le preguntaron que por que no se ponía unas alas de ángel pero ella les dijo que no iba de ángel sino de dama del hielo, por lo que Eli y Lily empezaron a reírse.

Las chicos se acercaron alucinados una vez consiguieron apartar a los moscones de las preciosas chicas. Cada uno se acerco a su respectiva pareja.

- Soy el demonio ¿quieres apagar mi infierno, bomberito? - dijo Eli sonriendo seductoramente.

- ... Vale... - Sirius se acercó para besarla.

- Tranquilo, Black, primero tienes que ser malo para entrar en mi infierno - dijo Eli separándose un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Y que hay que hacer? - dijo acercándose más a ella.

- Cúrratelo -

Eli se marcho hacia donde estaba la comida dejando a Sirius plantado y flipando ante el comportamiento de la chica.

James se acercó a Lily con los ojos como platos.

- Estas preciosa -

- Gracias... - dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres bailar? -

- Vale... - dijo poniéndose muy colorada.

Comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta y se acercaron mucho el uno a otro. Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James, y ambos cerraron los ojos para dejase llevar por la música. James de vez en cuando movía sus manos por la espalda de Lily de arriba a bajo hasta llegar a donde tenía las alas. Ella se estremecía ante el contacto de sus pieles y no pudo evitar suspirar un par de veces.

Remus estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido hacia donde se encontraba Ann.

- Hola -

- Hola -

- Vas de Lobezno - dijo Ann entre risas.

- No te rías,... no preguntes,... ideas de Sirius... - dijo Remus muy colorado.

- Je je je... -

- He dicho que no te rías - dijo él seriamente.

- Lo siento,... pero Lobezno es mi personaje de cómic favorito... y precisamente... que seas... tú... - dijo Ann sonriendo.

"Este personaje me viene como anillo al dedo" pensó Remus.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? -

- Sí, mucho -

"Aunque tú me gustas más" pensó Ann mientras se mordía seductoramente el labio.

- ¿Y tu de que vas? -

- De dama del hielo -

- ¿Y eso? -

- Déjalo... está visto que no estás en lo que estás... -

- Bueno¿vamos a bailar? -

Se fueron cogidos de la mano y Remus se dio cuenta de que Ann llevaba el anillo puesto.

- ¿Lo llevas puesto? -

- Claro,... me lo has regalado tú ¿cómo me lo voy a quitar? - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico empezó a sonrojarse y la agarró por la cintura para bailar.

Amos Diggory se acercó a Lily cuando estaba bailando con James.

- ¿Bailas? - le preguntó a la chica.

- Lily esta conmigo - dijo James muy fríamente.

- Tranquilo Potter... que pasa ¿tienes miedo de que se de cuenta de que eres un perdedor? -

- Amos déjale en paz - le dijo Lily intentando contener a James, que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

- ¿Ahora te tiene que defender una chica, Potter? -

Ante este comentario James le pegó un puñetazo y empezaron a pelearse. Rápidamente Sirius y Remus se acercaron, Sirius para ayudar a su amigo y animar la pelea y Remus para intentar que pararan.

Lily se puso muy nerviosa y Ann y Eli se la llevaron hacia el jardín.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Eli.

- Si... pero... yo no quería que pasara esto... -

- Tía, no te preocupes... - dijo Ann.

- Son cosas de tíos... celos... ya sabes... - dijo Eli.

- Pero ¿porqué? -

- Tía, Amos es tu ex, normal que James se pique... -

- Pero James y yo no tenemos nada... -

- Entonces ¿porque te has puesto el collar que te regalo? - le preguntó Eli.

- Tía,... no nos mientas,... sabemos lo que sientes por él,... sólo hizo falta verte el día del partido para saberlo... - le dijo Ann.

-... Está bien... lo reconozco... me gusta... -

- Bueno... venga vamos para adentro que ya empieza el karaoke -

- Chicas yo paso de entrar,... me voy a ir a dar una paseo... no le digáis a James donde estoy... -

- ¿Y lo vas a dejar allí solo con lo guapo que está y con tanto buitre suelto? - le preguntó Eli mientras le cogía del brazo para que entrara.

- Bueno... luego vuelvo... quiero dar un paseo - dijo soltándose de Eli - vigilarlo por mi - y les guiñó un ojo.

- OK... como tu digas... - dijeron las chicas yéndose para el castillo.

James había acabado con el labio partido y buscaba desesperadamente a Lily.

- Hey, Eli¿dónde está Lily? -

- Ha ido al servicio, ahora viene - dijo la chica no muy convencida.

- ¡Venga James!... ¡vente para acá!... ¡que vamos a celebrar tu triunfo! - gritaron los chicos de Gryffindor con las copas en la mano.

- ¡Ya voy! - dijo James entusiasmado mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Dumbledore anunció que pasados unos minutos se llevaría a cabo un karaoke.

Lily caminaba por la periferia del bosque, estaba pensando sobre lo que sentía por James, sobre si había hecho bien en dejar a Amos... sin embargo recordó que nunca había sentido tanta angustia hasta que James cayó de su escoba y que si sintió eso es por que realmente estaba enamorada de él, además de que nunca había sentido ese escalofrió que sintió mientras bailaba cuando Amos le acariciaba.

- Ay, James que voy hacer contigo... - dijo tristemente muy bajito.

De pronto oyó un crujido. Se giro.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -

Sin embargo no vio ni oyó nada. Acelero el paso, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que unas manos le rodearon.

- ¿Pensando en mi? -

- Malfoy... ¿qué haces aquí¡suéltame! -

- Te he visto... y no he podido resistirme... - dijo Malfoy acercándose hacia su cuello y oliéndola.

- Hummm... jazmines... me encanta... eso me incita aun más -

- ¿Qué quieres decir¡suéltame de una vez! -

- No, no, no... está vez no te me escapas - dijo levantándole la barbilla y acercándose a ella para besarla.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo por que Malfoy sintió como una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizó, permitiendo a Lily salir corriendo.

Se dirigió hacia el bosque, pero se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó. Al levantarse se encontró con Malfoy enfrente suya.

- Maldita sangre sucia ¿te crees que puedes escapar de un Malfoy? - dijo intentando agarrarla de nuevo y empezaron a forcejear.

Esta vez Malfoy le golpeó en la cabeza y ella sintió desvanecer. No podía utilizar su poder, Malfoy la silencio con un hechizo y a continuación hizo aparecer unas cuerdas. La ató a un árbol y empezó a bajarle los tirantes y a tocarle por todos lados. Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar, ella no podía hacer nada, se sentía confusa, no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Malfoy se desabrochó el pantalón y entonces ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Le bajo las bragas y empezó a besarla por el cuello y a bajar hacia su pecho. Lily lloraba cada vez más y eso hacía que Malfoy se excitara...

****

Continuara...

Siento que seamos malas y lo dejemos ahí... pero,... la espera valdra la pena... (creo).

Dejad reviews! aunque sea para decirnos lo malas que somos!


	10. Halloween 2ª parte

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana! _**

Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!

_****_

UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION: EL ANILLO QUE LE DIO REMUS A ANN EN EL CAP8 NO ES DE PLATA, ES DE ADAMANTIUM! SI FUERA DE PLATA, REMUS NO PODRIA TOCARLO POR QUE SE PONDRIA ENFERMO! ESTA ACLARACION TENIA QUE HABERLA PUESTO EN EL CAP9 PERO SE ME OLVIDO! ME PARECE FATAL QUE NINGUNO SE DIERA CUENTA DE QUE ESE DATO ESTABA ERRONEO! DE TODAS FORMAS OS LO PERDONAMOS!

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Halloween (2ª parte)**_

- ¡Aaaahhhh! - gritó Malfoy, separándose de Lily y amarrándose el brazo izquierdo.

Se subió la manga y se podía ver en su antebrazo un dibujo muy extraño.

- ¡Joder! Que oportuno eres mi señor,... bueno sangre sucia has tenido suerte... esta vez... quien sabe si la próxima... -

Dicho esto se marchó, Lily forcejeó y consiguió liberarse de las cuerdas. No podía parar de llorar, no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir. Sin apenas darse cuenta ya había llegado al dormitorio. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha...

En el comedor...

- Oye, Ann, que sepas que vas a cantar - dijo Eli con seguridad.

- No pienso cantar -

- Ya se que no piensas,... - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de cabreo de su amiga - no te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy informando -

- Ni loca -

- Ya veremos... además ya estas loca - dijo entre risas.

- Te odio - le dijo Ann fríamente.

- ¿Y que? - le contestó Eli pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ... - Ann la miro con cara de odio, pero sonriendo.

- ¡Venga chicos¿quien empieza? - gritó Dumbly.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, pero alguien gritó de repente.

- Potter¡que cante Potter! -

- ¡Venga James sube! No tengas miedo -

- Eeehhh... yo... no... - dijo James mientras subía.

- ¿Qué canción quieres? -

- Eeeehhhh -

- Bueno elegiré yo a ver ¿qué te parece la de "Nada valgo sin tu amor"? -

- ¿Cuál es esa? -

- Te gustara ¿quieres dedicarla? -

- ¿De que va? -

- De amor -

- Eeehhh... si pero esa persona ya sabe... -

- Venga, todos juntos -

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
Que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final  
Por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
Junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vacío amor  
Y es que vale más tener bien llenito el corazón  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

Ven amor...  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estas aqu  
Sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
Quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perd  
Vence el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

Ven amor...  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estas aqu  
Sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perd  
Vence el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón.

Cuando James termino de cantar miró hacia el público y anunció quien será el siguiente en cantar.

- Pues bien... ahora va a cantar... - dijo mirando hacia todos, hasta que se fijo en un lobito avergonzado - Mi querido amigo... Remus J. Lupin... que hoy es Lobezno... ¡sube aquí! -

- Os odio a los dos, a ti por haberme disfrazado y a ti por hacerme cantar - dijo mirando con odio a Sirius y después a James.

- Lo sabemos y nos da igual... - dijeron los dos chicos a la vez mientras sonreían.

- ... - Remus les obsequió con su mejor mirada de odio.

- Venga Remus, tenga la canción perfecta para ti - dijo Dumbly alegremente.

- ¿Y en que se ha basado para elegir la canción? -

- Bueno, en ciertos hechos que han ocurrido hace poco entre el hielo - dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ... - Remus se puso colorado, pero no se noto con la mascara.

- ¿Quieres dedicarla? -

- Sí, la quiero dedicar a la dama del hielo -

Tal vez ser  
que esta historia ya tiene final  
No sé por qué  
hoy te siento tan distante de m  
Y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo tal vez llegué tarde  
Ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo  
Que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó.

Tal vez  
fui yo quien no te di una noche entera  
Tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuché,  
tal vez te descuidé  
tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba,  
tal vez.

ayayay

- Oooohhhh - dijo Ann.

- Que lindo - dijo Eli - Tía,... te quiere -

- Si, pero con una canción que ha elegido Dumbly... -

- Sí, es verdad... de todas formas es muy bonito... -

- Sí, mi Lobezno no canta tan mal... - dijo mientras sonreía.

Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
Tal vez, esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo  
Volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso  
No encuentro una sola razón  
para seguir sin ti.

Tal vez  
fui yo quien no te di una noche entera

Tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuché,  
tal vez te descuidé  
tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba,  
Tal vez  
me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda.  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para m  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo  
Volver a empezar que por más que lo pienso  
No encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti...

Tal vez fui yo quien no te di una noche entera  
Tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuché,  
tal vez te descuidé  
tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba,  
tal vez.

Cuando termino la canción...

- Anita,... sube - dijo Eli.

- Ni de coña -

- ¡Sube! - dijo mientras la cogía y la subía al escenario.

- ¡Anita¡que alegría verte! Ya sabia yo que ibas a subir - dijo Dumbly muy contento.

- ... -

- He pensado un canción perfecta para ti -

- No, no, no,... tengo una canción pensada,... si tengo que hacer, esto canto lo que a mi me de la gana -

- Bueno,... esta bien - dijo Dumbly haciéndose el herido. Se había emocionado haciendo de DJ.

- Quiero cantar "Temblando" y se la dedico a alguien muy especial - dijo Ann con el micro en la mano mirando fijamente a Remus.

Temblando,  
con los ojos cerrados  
el cielo está nublado  
Y a lo lejos tu

- Tío, te la está dedicando a ti - dijo Sirius.

- Yo no estaría tan segura... - les dijo Eli que estaba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿Esta escuchando la letra? -

Hablando de lo que te ha pasado  
intentando ordenar palabras  
para no hacerme tanto daño  
y yo sigo temblando

- Si ¿por que? -

De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
os besasteis en silencio donde no había luz  
y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo  
como el que cuenta que ha pensado  
que ha decidido  
que seguimos siendo amigos  
y yo estoy temblando

- Entonces... ¿no lo pillas?... No va por ti -

Y llorando  
habría jurado que nunca iba a llorar  
escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar  
desgarrándome suplicándote  
intentando hacerte recordar

- ¿Y por que me ha mirado? - preguntó Remus después de pensarlo un rato.

- Por que también eres especial para ella,... esta canción significa que está cortando con el pasado -

- ¿Y eso es bueno? -

- Créeme,... para ti sí,... para el pasado no tanto... -

pero tu , solo dices  
"voy a colgar"

Ann acabó de cantar...

- Bien ahora va a cantar... - Ann miro a todos lados y se fijo en Eli que la miraba con cara dudosa, y muy sonriente dijo - ¡Sirius Black! -

Todos se quedaron de piedra y al subir Ann le dijo a Sirius muy bajito.

- Vas a cantar "Tiene que ser pecado" de Alejandro Sanz -

- ¿Porqué? -

- Le gustará créeme -

- ¿A quien? - dijo Sirius haciéndose el despistado.

- Siri... -

- Vale, vale... ya voy - dijo cogiendo el micro.

- ¡Perfecto Sirius! Tengo una cancioncilla... -

- No, ya he elegido yo una canción para él - dijo Ann.

- ... pasan de mi... - dijo Dumbly bajándose del escenario.

Tiene que ser pecado o tiene que ser delito hacer,

hacer el amor de la forma, en la que anoche lo hicimos

La música empezó a sonar mientras Ann descendía del escenario y se dirigía hacia Eli.

A dentelladas cinturas y a manantiales delirios

Con la furia en los talones y el abuso En los colmillos

Tiene que ser delito

Ole tu mirar

- Espero que te guste la canción que he elegido para Siri - dijo Ann sonriendo.

Ole la mujer

Ole tu mirar

- No lo llames así - dijo Eli fríamente.

- ¿Celosa? -

- ¿Debería? -

- No empecemos -

Ole la mujer que cuando mira Niña va tirando

Ole por los ojos

Ole madrugadas

Ole de verdad

Suave pa' querer

Voy caminado niña Yo me noto

Los recuerdos es mejor que te los lleves

No debería ser tan breve

- Esta bien yo también tengo una canción - dijo Eli decidida.

- Pero... -

Cuando el cielo se tiñe de sangre

Y el horizonte te pierde

Ay yo no sé si es maldita o divina la

Brisa que arde, pero... ¡que bonito se siente!

Eli se marchó y Ann se quedó sola.

Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve

Baby, te he guardado el corazón por si hoy nos llueve,

Tiene que ser pecado o tiene que ser delito, hacer

Hacer el amor de la forma en la que Anoche lo hicimos

A dentelladas cinturas y A manantiales delirios

Con la furia en los talones y El abuso En los colmillos

Ole tu mirar

Ole la mujer que cuando mira niña va Tirando

Ole

Ole por nosotros

Ole madrugadas

Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve

Baby

Oh baby

Yo te he guardado el corazón Por si hoy nos llueve

Tiene que ser pecado niña

La distancia no es el olvido

Pensaré en ti mientras estemos lejos

No me olvides

Y es mejor que te los lleves

Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve

Remus quiso aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse a Ann y hablar pero no pudo llegar hasta ella se encontraba ya que miles de chicas estaban revolucionadas por la canción de Sirius y le impedían el paso.

OH baby

Baby

Te he guardado el corazón Por si hoy nos llueve

Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve

No, no debería

No debería ser tan breve

Baby

Te he guardado el corazón por si hoy nos llueve

Los recuerdo es mejor que te los lleves

Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve

Baby

Te he guardado el corazón

Por si hoy nos llueve

Por si hoy nos llueve

Sirius al bajar del escenario se cruzo Eli que subía y le dijo.

- ¿He sido lo bastante malo para entrar en tu infierno, amor? -

- ... no sé... mañana te lo digo - dijo esquivando a Sirius que se acercaba para besarla.

- Voy a cantar "Me han vuelto loca" de Merche -

No puedo más tengo que hablar con alguien  
Que me ayude y que me alivie este dolor  
Que calme esta ansiedad que me asfixia  
Que transforme en sufrimiento esta pasión

Quizás no lo entenderás  
Quizás hasta te reirás  
Pero escucha atentamente  
Te lo cuento de repente

Me han vuelto loca  
Los celos por su boca  
Al pensar que ya no era mía  
De celos me enloquecía  
Me vuelve loca  
Imaginar que otras le tocan  
Me desgarra la agonía  
Por sentir que sólo es mía

Tienes razón si yo sé que me quiere  
Sus gestos me demuestran todo su amor  
Pero algo en mi me hace pensar  
Que lo puedo perder  
Y los celos se apoderan de mi razón

Quizás lo comprenderás  
Quizás tonta me creerás  
Pero escucha atentamente  
Te lo cuento de repente

Me han vuelto loca  
Los celos por su boca  
Al pensar que ya no era mía  
De celos me enloquecía  
Me vuelve loca  
Imaginar que otras le tocan  
Me desgarra la agonía  
Por sentir...

Loca, loca  
Me han vuelto loca, loca (BIS)

No, no, no, no, no...

Me han vuelto loca  
Los celos por su boca  
Al pensar que ya no era mía  
De celos me enloquecía  
Me vuelve loca  
Imaginar que otras le tocan  
Me desgarra la agonía  
Por sentir...

Me han vuelto loca  
Los celos por su boca  
Al pensar que ya no era mía  
De celos me enloquecía  
Me vuelve loca  
Imaginar que otras le tocan  
Me desgarra la agonía  
Por sentir...

Oh, no, loca, loca  
Me han vuelto loca, loca.

Al bajar ella se acercó a Sirius y le besó.

Remus consiguió acercarse a Ann.

- ¿Y esa canción? -

- ¿No te gusta? -

- Sí, es muy bonita pero... ¿para quién va dirigida? -

- ¿Qué importa? Si es bueno para ti -

Ann se acercó y le besó apasionadamente, él la rodeo con sus brazos acariciando la cintura y la espalda que estaba al descubierto. Al separarse para coger aire Remus le hablo.

- Eres especial para mi -

Ann frunció el entrecejo y cuando Remus se disponía a acercarse para volver a besarla apareció Elísabeth.

- Tía, Ann, no encuentro a Lily -

- Búscala tu, yo estoy ocupada... -

- No, en serio, me preocupa,... la dejamos en el bosque sola... -

- ¿En el bosque? - dijo Remus separándose bruscamente de Ann.

- Sí, quería estar sola... - le dijo Ann con mala cara.

- Pero el bosque es peligroso... - volvió a decir Remus.

- Venga ya,... dejad de discutir... ¿vamos o que? -

- Yo voy a buscar a James y a Sirius, vosotras id por el castillo, nosotros buscaremos por el bosque -

- Está bien, en media hora en la sala común -

Remus fue a por los chicos.

- Tío, James, que Lily no aparece -

- ¿Qué? -

- Estas dos inconscientes que tiene como amigas que la dejaron sola por el bosque... -

- Vamos a buscarla -

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo pero sólo encontraron varias parejas magreandose.

- ¡Qué fuerte! Me parece fatal que se hayan perdido nuestra actuación - comentó Eli.

- Que insensible... ¡Lily¡Lily¡la estamos buscando! No pienses gilipolleces -

- Es verdad, es verdad... venga vamos -

Se dirigieron hacia la sala común, la cual estaba desierta y subieron a la habitación.

- ¡Lily! - gritaron las dos.

Se oía ruido de la ducha y se acercaron a la puerta.

- ¡Lily¿estas ahí dentro? -

- Si... si... - dijo con voz entrecortada desde dentro del baño - me... estoy quitando la purpurina... -

- Los chicos te estarán buscando,... vamos a avisarles de que apareciste... -

- ¿No has notado algo raro en su voz? - preguntó Ann.

- No sé... sería el ruido de la ducha... -

- ¿Habéis encontrado a Lily? - preguntó James desesperado.

- Si, esta en la habitación -

- ¡Voy a verla! - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

- No, tío, se esta duchando - le dijo Ann haciendo que se detuviera.

- Mejor¿no? - dijo Sirius, a lo que recibió una mirada de intenso odio por parte de Eli y Ann, que le acojonó.

- Bueno, nos vamos, que tenemos que cambiarnos - dijo Eli.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Sirius picadamente.

- Todavía... no eres lo... suficientemente... malo... - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y después se separaba justo antes de rozar sus labios, y se iba.

- Los hay que son lanzados, por desgracia otros no - dijo Ann sin darse cuenta.

- ... - Remus la miro pensativo.

Las chicas se fueron al cuarto y se pusieron hablar.

- ¿Qué¿te ha dicho ya que te quiere? -

- No - dijo fríamente.

- Pues te he visto muy acarameladita con él -

- ME HA DICHO QUE SOY ESPECIAL PARA ÉL - dijo poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

- Chungoo -

- ¡Estoy hasta el nini! -

- Tu y tu miedo a decir las cosas por su nombre, como son¡DI COÑO! - dijo Eli sabiamente.

- ¡Pues estoy hasta el coño! ULTIMATUM: O SE DECLARA O... -

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	11. Ultimátum y consecuencias en 48 horas

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana! _**

Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!

* * *

**_Capítulo 11: Ultimátum y consecuencias en 48 horas_**

- Ann piensa muy bien lo que has dicho -

- ¡Que estoy harta! O se me declara o me acuesto con el tío que más odie para joderle la vida -

- Ann, no seas drástica... piénsalo bien... además el tío que mas odia es... ¡Snape! -

- ¿Y? -

- ¡Es Snape¡Snape! -

- Bueno... ¿y?... así le hago un favor... -

Eli se acercó lentamente a Ann con las manos en la cabeza y murmurando algo.

- Creo que me estoy mareando... - después de pensarlo hablo - Ann, cielo, piénsalo detenidamente - dijo muy camada - a Snape no se le hacen favores - dijo perdiendo el control - ¡no se le hacen¡nadie le hace ese tipo de favor! - dijo zarandeándola - ¡nadie! Ni las de su propia casa -

- Tía me da igual... él también tiene algo... ¿bueno?... además... tiene un poco de morbillo... - dijo entre risas.

- ¡NOOOOO¡SNAPE NOOOO! -

- OK, te doy 48 horas -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Eli mirándola como si se hubiera abierto el cielo.

- Que te doy 48 horas para convencerlo de que se declare,... te hago ese favor para que no te vuelvas loca,... pero como no lo haga ha acabado para mi y habrá empezado la era Snape... -

- ¡Esta bien¡48 horas! Lo conseguiré... la era Snape no llegara... ahora acuéstate,... habla con la almohada, no mejor toma la mía - dijo dándole su almohada - que la tuya te da mala influencia - termino diciendo muy convencida.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja - dijo Ann lanzándole su almohada.

- ¡A mi no me des eso que esta poseído por un espíritu malvado que hace que te guste Snape! - dijo Eli quemando la almohada con una bola de fuego.

- Tía que era mi almohada -

- Quédate con la mía... ya me buscare yo algo... además no era un almohada... ¡ya te he dicho que estaba poseída! -

- Pero... -

- Pero nada... ya te he dicho que no pienso tener nada que este poseído en este cuarto,... ¡era una mala influencia!... ¡Y aquí la única mala influencia... soy yo! - dijo señalándose a si misma.

Las chicas se acostaron después de un rato riendo y hablando de lo que había pasado en el baile. Al rato oyeron a Lily salir del cuarto del baño. A media noche Eli se despertó para ir al baño, al volver a la cama escuchó unos sollozos que le pareció que provenían de la cama de Lily.

- ¿Lily? -

Después de preguntar no oyó nada y se volvió a quedar dormida a los dos segundos.

Por la mañana Eli se despertó con una sola idea en la cabeza: buscar a Remus para impedir que Ann cometiera una locura. Había llamado a su misión: O. N. E. S. (Operación No Era Snape).

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los chicos y llamó a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar en el cuarto y oyó un ruido proveniente de la ducha.

- ¿Hola¿hay alguien¿Remus¿eres tu? - preguntó tímidamente acercándose a la puerta del baño - Remus ¡tenemos que hablar urgentemente, tienes que... - comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver quien había abierto la puerta del baño.

No fue exactamente la persona que esperaba la que saliera, ya que era Sirius Black quien estaba delante de ella. Tenía todo el pelo mojado y casi todo el cuerpo húmedo y al descubierto, lo único que le tapaba era una toalla minúscula atada a la cintura.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, se había quedado impresionada al ver al chico de esa manera, Eli se giró hacia la puerta con intenciones de marcharse, pero Sirius se adelantó y cerro la puerta antes de que la chica pudiera salir. Apoyó a Eli en la pared y la besó. Inmediatamente ella intentó pegarle una torta pero él le cogió las manos y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello sin llegar a besarla en la boca. El ambiente se estaba caldeando y los dos estaban muy excitados.

Él empezó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura para poder quitarle la camiseta mientras le seguía besando el cuello. Se la quitó y empezó a besarle suavemente los pechos. Ella estaba en éxtasis y le subió la cabeza para poder besarle en la boca.

Se dieron el beso más apasionado que nunca se habían dado y eso hacía que se excitaran aún más.

Sirius se quitó la toalla, dejando ver su atlético y perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Eli se quedó mirando y pensando que por fin había llegado el momento.

Ella le empujaba hacia la cama mientras lo besaba, hasta que se tropezaron y cayeron separados en el colchón. Eli se desabrochó el pantalón y se tumbó encima de él.

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente hasta que Sirius se puso encima de Eli y comenzó a bajar hasta el ombligo, sus manos ya le habían bajado el pantalón e intentaban quitarle las bragas. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al sexo de la chica para juguetear con él.

Eli lanzaba gemidos de placer y Sirius dejó de jugar con el sexo de la chica para subir a su boca y besarla, mientras llegaba a su destino besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, que no paraba de gemir.

Eli deseaba algo más que los besos y las caricias de Sirius y cuando él la estaba besando, abrió sus piernas para que el chico se acomodara y la pudiera penetrar. Lo hizo, la penetró suavemente, despacito para no hacerle daño, pero pronto empezó a hacerlo de forma más salvaje y sus caderas se movían al compás mientras ambos gemían y gritaban de placer.

Los dos estaban muy excitados, muy calientes. Sirius estaba muy sudado y el pelo le caía de una forma muy sensual que hacia que Eli se excitara aún más. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y hacer el amor hasta que exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, cayendo Eli encima del pecho de Sirius.

Sirius se despertó y se quedo contemplando a la chica, _"se ve tan bonita dormida,... por dios... ha sido la mejor vez de toda mi vida... ¡quiero repetir!"_ pensó mientras la acariciaba suavemente por todos lados, no quería despertarla, ya que temía que reaccionara mal y se marchara enfadada por lo que había pasado o peor... que le quemara.

Al despertar Eli se dio cuenta de que Sirius le estaba mirando.

- ¿Cómo estas¿te he hecho daño? - preguntó temeroso de la reacción de la chica.

- No te preocupes... ha sido perfecto... - dijo besándole repetidas veces en el pecho.

- Bueno... ¿y a que debo tan grata visita? - dijo besándola, ya con más confianza.

"Uuufff no se ha enfadado... ¡le ha gustado!... ¡me quiere!" pensó contento.

- Pues veras... no te estaba buscando a ti - dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

- ... - él frunció el entrecejo - ¿y a quien buscabas? - preguntó seriamente.

- A Remus - dijo Eli poniéndose encima de él.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó fríamente.

Eli le besó en la boca apasionadamente lo que hizo que el enfado del chico disminuyera bastante.

- No seas celoso, amor, es que... Ann esta a punto de hacer un locura y tengo que evitarlo - dijo besándolo de nuevo.

- Sí, claro... - dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Venga que te lo cuento... - y le volvió a besar.

- A ver cuéntame... - dijo mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de la chica y la besaba una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, James y Remus se estaban despidiendo en la puerta del castillo.

- Bueno,... Remus, vuelve pronto... -

- Creo que en un par de días me madre estará bien, no te preocupes,... volveré -

- Te voy a echar de menos, Lunático -

- Y yo a ti, Cornamenta -

- ¿Te has despedido de Canuto? -

- Sí, en el cuarto -

- OK -

- Bueno, me voy... portaros bien... -

- Si nosotros somos buenos... - dijo James sonriendo.

- Sí, claro... y yo me lo creo ¿no? - dijo Remus riendo.

- ... -

- Cuídate -

- Lo mismo de digo, amigo -

Se dieron un abrazo y Remus se marchó.

En el cuarto de los chicos.

- Pues Remus se ha ido - dijo Sirius incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿QUÉ? - dijo Eli dando un brinco y tapándose son la sábana - ¿cómo que se ha ido¿a dónde¿por qué? -

- Su madre esta enferma -

- ¿Y cuando viene¿ahora que hago? - dijo mientras se vestía.

- En un par de días, creo,... habrá que hablar con Ann y hacer que desista de esa absurda idea... -

- ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil¡me tengo que ir! -

Eli se terminó de vestir corriendo, se acercó a Sirius, le dio un último beso muy intenso y se marchó. Sirius se quedó embobado, tirado en la cama y con cara de tonto.

Eli fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y se encontró con James.

- James¿y Remus? - preguntó agitada.

- Se acaba de ir -

- ¡MIERDA! Llegue tarde - dicho esto se giró y se fue hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? - se preguntaba James atónito.

En el cuarto de las chicas.

- Eli... -

- ¿Si? -

- Ya he quedado con Snape... - dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

- ¡Aaaahhhh¡Me va a dar algo! -

Ann se reía, mientras Eli daba vueltas por la habitación enumerando las razones por las cual nadie hacia ese tipo de favores a Snape.

Ann salió a dar una vuelta y se encontró con Sirius.

- Ann, tenemos que hablar -

- ¿De que¿de Elísabeth? - preguntó picadamente.

- Si, de eso también,... pero después,... primero de Remus - dijo poniéndose un poco colorado.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hablar de Remus? Es él el que tiene que hablar conmigo -

- Ann, escúchame, no puedes cometer esa locura -

- Vaya, ya te ha ido Eli con el cuento... ¿tanta confianza tienes con ella? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Eeeehhhh... -

- Ya se lo sacaré a ella,... ya me contará desde cuando... tenéis tanta confianza... - dijo picadamente.

Sirius se puso un poco colorado.

- Ann, escúchame, no importa si Eli me lo dijo o no,... el problema es... ¡Snape!... además de que le vas hacer mucho daño a Remus si lo haces... -

- ¿Daño¿y el que me hace él a mi¿hasta cuando va a seguir jugando conmigo, con mis sentimientos, con mi amor? -

- Ann, por favor... -

- ¡Qué no¡48 horas! ni una mas ni una menos... adiós - dijo yéndose.

Tanto Eli como Sirius intentaron hablar con Ann para que desistiera de la idea, pero les resultó imposible.

Habían pasado ya un par de días y Remus regresaba de su ausencia. Eli buscaba a Ann por todo el colegio, ya que al cabo de unos minutos llevaría a cabo su ultimátum y no sabía donde había quedado con Snape. De pronto mientras iba corriendo se choco con alguien.

- Lo siento voy con prisa - dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Eli? - preguntó el chico.

- ¡Remus¡eres tú¡he estado buscándote! tienes que ayudarme a buscar a Ann... - dijo cogiéndole del brazo para que la acompañara, pero el chico no se movió.

- ¿Por que¿qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

- Va a enrollarse con Snape si tu no la encuentras antes... - dijo Eli rápidamente.

- ¿Qué va hacer que¿ y con quien? - dijo Remus incrédulo.

- No hay tiempo para preguntas... -

- Explícamelo... explícamelo... -

- La muy tonta esta desesperada por que tu no te declaras... y quería hacer algo para que espabilaras y dijo que se iba a liar con Snape... a menos que tu reaccionaras y le dijeras que la quieres antes de 48 horas,... el problema es... ¡que ya ha pasado el plazo! -

- Hay que encontrarla - dijo Remus - tu por allí y yo por aquí,... vamos... -

En una mazmorra se encontraban Snape y Ann.

- Bueno... ¿y para que me has traído aquí? - dijo Snape que no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

Ann se acercó y le beso. En eses momento llegaron Remus y Eli a la mazmorra pero por caminos distintos y estaban en puertas distintas. (n/a: a ver si me explico, la mazmorra tenía 2 puertas y en cada una estaba Remus y Eli, ninguno sabía que el otro estaba allí, nadie sabía que estaban allí)

- No sabes lo importante que es esto para mi... hace tiempo que iba detrás tuya... -

Snape le cogió la mano y empezó a besársela, entonces Ann vio algo: El anillo de Remus.

- Para... no puedo... esto es un error... -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Pues que es un error... suéltame... quiero irme... -

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu... - dijo Snape agarrándola bruscamente y apretando el cuerpo de la chica contra la parad para intentar besarla.

Remus que había visto toda la escena intentó avanzar pero estaba tan enfadado que su orgullo se lo impedía. Algo paso de repente... los pantalones de Snape comenzaron arder y soltó a Ann que cayó al suelo murmurando algo.

- Gracias Eli -

Snape se marchó, saliendo por la puerta en la cual estaba Remus, se chocaron y se miraron con odio, acto seguido Snape se fue, y Remus se quedo allí mirando.

- Tía... yo no quería... es que Remus... yo lo quiero... - dijo Ann entre sollozos.

Eli entró por la puerta con la expresión de vomito, se metía los dedos en la boca haciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

- Que asco... ¿como has podido? -

- Estoy muy arrepentida... yo sólo lo quiero a él... a Remus -

- Primero lávate la boca con lejía y mucha pasta de dientes - dijo entre risas - después ve a buscarle y dile que le quieres, y que lo que acabas de hacer es una gilipollez -

- ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? - preguntó entre sollozos.

- Si no hablas con él, nunca lo vas a descubrir... además yo se que él te quiere de verdad... ¡coño si se ve a leguas! - dijo exaltada.

Remus salió corriendo hacia su cuarto sin darse cuenta de que otra persona le seguía los pasos, Cris, la compañera de habitación de Eli, Ann y Lily que estaba como ellas en 7º, había escuchado toda la conversación y como estaba encaprichada con Remus, aunque nadie lo sabia, decidió atacar antes que llegara Ann.

- Ve al cuarto y espéralo allí hasta que llegue - le dijo Eli a Ann.

Ann salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores.

Llego a la sala común donde estaba Sirius sentado frente al fuego.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Eli? - preguntó Sirius.

Ann pasó de él y se encamino sin prestarle la más mínima atención hacia el cuarto de los chicos, mientras subía por las escaleras sonrió al oír el último comentario de Sirius.

- Me llamo ignoro... me apellido pasan de mi... - dijo Sirius cuando Ann paso de él.

Cuando Ann llegó al cuarto, abrió un poco la puerta y vio algo que la dejo helada.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	12. Tornado

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_

* * *

_****_Capítulo 12: Tornado_**

Ann salió corriendo desesperada y sintiendo una ira incontrolable en su interior. Mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior, mayoría de los cuadros y las lámparas se agitaban violentamente y los cristales de las vitrinas caían estrepitosamente como si un golpe de viento les diera.

Ann salió hacia el bosque, pero no llegó muy lejos, no pudo penetrar en el bosque. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, en su cara se podía ver la expresión de ira, furia, y sobretodo de desconsuelo. Notó como algo giraba alrededor suya, pero no vio nada, ya que las lágrimas se lo impedían.

Cada vez lo sentía con más fuerza, la ira hacia que no pudiera razonar y sentía algo fuera de ella, algo que era destructivo, pero, eso era lo que ella quiera sentir: la destrucción de todo, igual que se había destruido su corazón.

Lo vio, un tornado se había formado y ella estaba en el epicentro.

Dentro del castillo todos los alumnos estaban asustados y no se atrevían a salir hacia el exterior. Cuando Glory vio a Ann en el tornado fue corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor a avisar a sus amigos.

En la torre...

- ¡Lily¡shh¡despierta! - dijo Eli intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Perdón... no te estaba escuchando... - dijo aún absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Ya me he dado cuenta... ¿qué si has visto a Ann o a Remus? -

- No,... no me he dado cuenta - dijo Lily mirando el fuego de la chimenea, no podía apartar la vista.

Eli vio que Sirius bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¿Has visto a Remus o a Ann? - preguntó Eli al chico.

- Qué va... no he estado en la habitación -

- ¿Tu de donde vienes? - dijo fríamente.

- Eeehhh... del cuarto de un amigo... no me metas presión... voy a buscarlo -

Sirius subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio.

- ¡Eli¡Lily¿dónde estáis? - chilló Glory entrando por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Estamos aquí ¿es que no nos ves? -

- No hay tiempo para chorradas ¡Ann está en medio de un tornado! -

- ¿QUÉ? - dijeron todos a la vez.

Eli se giró hacia Remus - ¿Qué has echo? -

- Yo nada... -

En ese momento bajó por las escaleras Cris con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Remus la siguió con la mirada.

- A menos que... - dijo cuando la chica salio por el retrato.

- ¿A menos que qué? -

- ¡A menos que nada¿qué le ha pasado a Ann? - dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Glory.

- ¡Qué está en medio de un tornado¡en el jardín! -

Todos salieron a buscarla y al salir al jardín Remus se adelantó intentando entrar en el tornado aunque Eli y Lily le gritaban que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso. Al final no les hizo caso y penetró en el tornado pero no llego hasta Ann y se quedó dando vueltas en el aire.

- ¡Sirius¡ve a buscar a Dumbledore! - chilló Eli mientras cogía a Lily del brazo y se dirigía hacia otro lado del tornado.

No querían que nadie las viera utilizar sus poderes.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - le preguntó Lily.

- Yo que sé... atacarla hasta que el tornado cese... -

Comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego y de energía. Era una situación muy cómica, ya que las bolas eran demasiado pequeñas y se destruían antes de llegar a rozar el tornado.

- Bien,... habrá que hacerlas más grandes... -

Las bolas ya conseguían penetrar en el tornado, pero no llegaban hasta Ann, ya que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ello y se quedaban dando vueltas junto a Remus.

Ann no se percataba de nada, seguía llorando inmersa en su ira y cada vez el tornado iba más rápido.

Lily se dio cuenta de que una de las bolas de fuego estaba a punto de darle a Remus.

- ¡Eli controla esa bola! - dijo señalándola.

- ¡No puedo¡con el tornado es muy difícil! -

- ¡Inténtalo! -

Eli levantó la mano e hizo intentos para controlar la bola. Ya en intento desesperado pego un manotazo al aire y la bola descendió justo en el momento para esquivar a Remus.

- UFFF... por los pelos... - dijo Lily.

- Y que lo digas... - dijo pasándose la mano por la frente - si las bolas no funcionan habrá que probar otra cosa... llamémosla -

Empezaron a gritar desesperadamente.

- ¡ANN¡ANN! -

Ann sintió algo, era desesperación, pero... no era la suya, era la de sus amigas y podía escuchar como la llamaban.

- Eli... Lily... os necesito... - dijo entre sollozos.

Algo ocurrió, de repente el tornado se abrió por el lado donde estaban Eli y Lily.

- Venga,... entremos... - dijo Eli cogiendo la mano a Lily llevándola hacia el interior del tornado rápidamente.

- ¡Ann! - dijeron las chicas abrazándola - ¿estas bien? -

Ann seguía llorando mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Tienes que detener esto... -

- ¿Cómo?... yo... no sé... ni siquiera sé como lo he creado... - dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡Lo llevas en la sangre! algún modo encontraras para pararlo -

Ann intentó concentrarse pero no podía, la ira y la furia que sentía eran más poderosas que ella no le permitían pararlo.

- ¡Hostia Remus! - dijo Eli seriamente señalando hacia un punto elevado del tornado.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ann saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba al oír el nombre del chico.

- ¡Mira! - dijo Lily.

Ann lo vio, Remus dando vueltas, inconsciente, en el tornado, hacia él se dirigían todas las bolas que Lily y Eli habían creado, estaban a punto de matarlo.

Otro sentimiento inundó a Ann,... no era furia,... no era odio,... no era ira,... era... amor. No quería que le pasara eso a Remus, no quería verlo muerto. Poco a poco el tornado cesó y Lily y Eli pudieron controlar las bolas para que no le dieran a al chico.

Remus se iba a estrellar contra el suelo desde una altura considerable pero Dumbledore hizo un conjuro para que descendiera lentamente. Hizo a parecer una camilla y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto, Ann estaba de rodillas con las manos en la cara, llorando sin consuelo. Lily, Eli y Glory se abrazaron a ella y Glory no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Qué he hecho... qué he hecho... casi lo mato -

- Tu no has hecho nada... no te preocupes... -

Se la llevaron a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey la examinara. Remus estaba en la cama, lleno de moratones y con mal aspecto pero Ann ni lo miró. Cuando la enfermera terminó de examinar a Ann, Cris entró y se abalanzó sobre el mal herido Remus.

- Ay mi querido Remusin... pobrecillo... que te han hecho... -

Sirius se acercó a Eli, Lily, Glory y Ann y dijo - ¿Qué hace ésta? -

Las chicas no dijeron nada y Ann se fue de allí cabreada. Todas la siguieron hacia el dormitorio, menos Cris que se quedó "consolando" a Remus, que estaba dormido.

- Anda, pesada, lárgate que no te necesita - dijo Sirius bastante borde.

- Si claro que me necesita,... él me quiere... -

- Si claro,... y yo soy amigo de los Slytherins, no te jode,... ¡que te largues! -

- Anda, esfúmate - dijo James - además Remus sólo quiere a Ann -

- Bueno... ya... me voy... volveré... después cuando no estén estos pesados... cariño - dijo a un Remus, que estaba dormido.

En la habitación, Ann se enceró en el cuarto de baño y las chicas aporreaban la puerta sin cesar, preguntándole lo que había pasado. No obtenían respuesta, sólo podían oír el llanto desconsolado de Ann y tenían miedo de que hiciera alguna locura.

Ann abrió el armario del baño y cogió una cuchilla. Se sentó dentro de la bañera, se remangó la camiseta, estaba dispuesta hacerlo, quería hacerlo, quería acabar con ese sufrimiento, con esa agonía, había perdido lo que más quería, no tenía sentido seguir viviendo.

Acercó la cuchilla a la carne de su muñeca derecha y apretó hasta que empezaron a surgir las gotas de sangre, del mismo modo que surgían sus lagrimas. Le dolía, pero más le dolía el desconsuelo de su corazón.

Siguió apretando, fuera se oían los chillidos de Glory y Lily. De repente alguien le quitó la cuchilla de la mano, Sirius había abierto la puerta de una patada y detrás de él se encontraban las tres chicas llorando e histéricas de los nervios.

- ¡Estas tonta¡esto no es lo que Remus quiere! - dijo Sirius forcejeando con ella para taparle la herida y que dejara de sangrar.

- ¿Y que coño me importa a mi lo que quiere Remus¡total no me quiere a mi! -

- ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó el chico sin entender.

- ¡Los vi juntos! - dijo gritando y forcejeando con Sirius.

- ¿A quien? - Sirius cada vez entendía menos.

- ¡A Remus y Cris¡dándose el lote! -

- Eso es imposible - dijo atónito.

- ¿Te crees que voy a intentar suicidarme por haber visto algo que no existe? - dijo Ann fríamente.

- No... pero... - Sirius la miraba confundido.

- ¡Si no me crees pregúntale a tu amiguito!... no... me... quiere... no... me... quiere... - dijo entre sollozos.

Estaba intentando separarse de Sirius, pero él la cogió, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, consolarla y taparle la herida. Al cabo de un rato Ann se desmayó en sus brazos. Sirius quería llevarla a la enfermería pero Lily le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, ya que se encontraría allí con Remus y se armaría la gorda.

Las chicas le pusieron el pijama y la acostaron, intentaron que bebiera agua y se quedó dormida.

Eli se fue a hablar con Sirius que estaba en la sala común, la cual estaba desierta.

- ¿Cómo esta? -

- Se ha quedado dormida... estoy muy preocupada - dijo Eli abrazándole - ¿por que no vas hablar con Remus y averiguas que fue lo que paso? -

- Esta bien - contestó Sirius besándole en la frente - ¿nos vemos luego? -

- Claro - dijo Eli dándole un beso.

Sirius salio de la sala común y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, allí se encontraba Cris, había vuelto.

- Joder,... que pesada que eres - dijo James que llevaba 10 minutos intentando que Cris se despegara de su amigo.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí, zorra? - dijo Sirius fríamente avanzando hacia ella.

- Primero... zorra no... zorra tu madre - dijo Cris con altanería.

- Es verdad mi madre es una zorra... - dijo Sirius pensativo - pero no estamos hablando de esa zorra sino de ti -

La chica se quedó pillá no se esperaba esa respuesta, al cabo de unos segundos reacciono.

- Segundo, estoy aquí por que Remus me necesita a mí y no a vosotros -

- ¿Cómo? - dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Además Remus está así por culpa de esa... - dijo Cris poniendo cara de asco.

- Esa, como tu la llamas tiene nombre, se llama Ann, a mi parecer un nombre muy bonito, es nuestra amiga y el amor de Remus, la chica a quien quiere. Esa, llamada Ann, se ha intentado suicidar por que tú - dijo Sirius dándole con el dedo en el hombro - le has hecho algo a nuestro amigo Remus para que se lié contigo -

- ¿Qué Remus ha hecho que? - preguntó James incrédulo.

- Tío,... este es mi monologo,... déjame... - dijo volviéndose hacia James, se volvió hacia Cris otra vez - ten en cuenta que él no te quiere a ti, ni siquiera eres un calentón, es más, para él no existes, así que lárgate de aquí ya,... zorra -

- ¿Por que? -

- Por que él sólo tiene ojos para su Anita... -

Cris le dirigió una mirada de odio y salió de allí.

Sirius se acercó a Remus, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y le contó todo lo que había pasado a James.

Cris llegó a la habitación y Lily, Glory y Eli se lanzaron a por ella para dejarle claro un par de cosas.

- ¿Pero tu quien coño te crees que eres para liarte con Remus? - dijo Eli colérica.

- Tengo el mismo derecho que todas... -

- Pero él no te quiere - dijo Lily intentando razonar, cosa que le costaba por que quería despellejar viva a Cris además de que intentaba evitar que Eli se le lanzara para matarla.

- Eso tu no lo sabes, además él no puso oposición a que le besara - dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Eli se iba a lanzar a matarla cuando...

- ¡Eres una zorra! - dijo Ann desde la cama, se había despertado y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Cuando Ann se iba a lanzar a matarla Glory se llevo a Cris del cuarto.

En el pasillo...

- ¿Pero que has hecho? - dijo Glory mirando a Cris como si no fuera la chica que ella conocía.

- ¡Ya estoy harta de que estas tres tengan la vida perfecta y que se crean el centro de atención! Una por lo borde, otra por ser delegada y la otra por ir de mosquita muerta... -

- ¡Pero son nuestras amigas! No tenias que haber hecho eso... -

- Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no me arrepiento... - dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Glory la siguió para intentar conversar con ella y hacerle razonar.

Dentro de la habitación Eli y Lily intentaban calmar a Ann que estaba furiosa.

- ¡Déjame que la mato! - dijo Ann intentando salir tras Cris.

- ¡Cálmate! Y vete hablar con Remus - dijo Lily intentando sujetarla.

- ¿Qué dices¿con ese? Ni de coña - reacciono al oír el nombre del chico. (n/a: para quien no lo sepa; coña, en nuestra tierra, significa broma)

- Es lo mejor, dile lo que sientes, aclara las cosas - seguía diciendo Lily.

- Yo ni loca vuelvo a verle ¡NO!... espera - dijo tocándose el anillo - voy a verle - y salió de la habitación.

- Lo va a matar - dijo Eli.

- Puede -

- Se lo tiene merecido -

- Ya... pero - dijo Lily asintiendo.

- ¿Quieres perderte el show? - le preguntó Eli con una sonrisa malévola.

- No -

- ¡PUES VAMOS! -

Las chicas salieron corriendo.

Ann llegó a la enfermería y vio a los chicos.

- ¡Fuera¡quiero hablar con él! - dijo Ann furiosa.

- Esta dormido... además en tu estado... - dijo James.

- ¡FUERA HE DICHO! -

Los chicos salieron asustados del cuarto.

- _¡Enervate!_ - dijo Ann haciendo un conjuro para despertar a Remus.

Cuando el chico despertó, la vio e intentó abrazarla.

- ¡Ann¡gracias a dios que estas bien! -

- Ni me toques - dijo fríamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿y el tornado¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? - dijo en un intento de acercarse a la chica.

- No es tu problema -

Remus se quedó mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Qué ha pa...? -

- ¡Shh¡cállate! He venido aquí para dejarte claro lo que hay -

- No entiendo -

- Ahora me entenderás... tú y yo no somos nada, por no ser, no somos ni amigos - dijo lentamente.

- Pero... -

- Toma - dijo dándole el anillo - a mí ni te me acerques, cuando nos encontremos en un pasillo te das la vuelta, ni me mires, haz como si yo no existiera, por que tú para mi ya no existes,... adiós -

- Pero... -

- Te lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro,... adiós - dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la enfermería.

Remus se quedo solo, llorando, no comprendía lo que había pasado, agarró el anillo con fuerza, lo besó y se lo puso en una cadena que tenía al cuello.

Sus amigos entraron, él intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero ya era tarde, James y Sirius ya se habían dado cuenta.

En el pasillo Ann les decía a Eli y a Lily que no iba a llorar más por Remus, ni por un tío, que empezaba a odiarlo y que no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Dicho esto se fue a la lechucearía a escribir una carta.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	13. Venganza y fuego

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_Capítulo 13: Venganza y fuego_**

En la habitación de las chicas esperaban a que Ann llegara para poder interrogarla.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Remus? - preguntó Eli impaciente.

- Qué para mi ya no existe - dijo escuetamente Ann.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? - le pregunto Lily insegura.

- Más que nunca - dijo firmemente.

- ¿Y la carta¿era para Michael? -

- Sí, a fin de cuentas es el único que siempre va a estar conmigo y que nunca me va a traicionar -

- ¿Qué le has puesto? -

- Le he contado todo lo que ha pasado con Remus, sin decirle nada de magia, no tornado... que le echo mucho de menos, que lo necesito a mi lado y que iré para Navidad -

- ¿Te vas a ir en Navidad¿nos vas a dejar solas? - preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Sí, por que sé que él se queda y no quiero verlo - dijo Ann con un deje de tristeza que intento disimular.

- Ni modo... te vas... todavía nos queda un mes juntas -

- Quería pediros un favor... - dijo Ann dudosa.

- Lo que sea - contestaron las chicas.

- Si "ese" intenta hablar conmigo, quiero que hagáis todo lo posible para que no lo consiga. Si me manda algún papelito, Eli, tengo una tarea perfecta para ti... QUEMALO -

Eli la miró con el caño fruncido.

- El papelito,... no seas mal pensada,... no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina y te envíen a la cárcel por mi culpa,... Lily, si quiere acercarse a mi... electrocútalo -

Las dos chicas le miraron con cara de horror.

- No me entendáis mal,... no quiero que lo matéis,... sólo un calambre,... no quiero matarlo,... quiero que viva... para que sufra... lo que estoy... sufriendo... yo - dijo mirando por la ventana.

- OK, lo haremos, será divertido - dijo Eli con una sonrisa malévola.

Ann se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

- A hablar con McGonagall, no quiero estar sentada al lado de "ese" - dijo mientras se iba.

Eli se acercó a Lily una vez Ann salió del cuarto.

- Tenemos que vengarnos de Remus -

- ¿No es suficiente venganza lo que le esta haciendo Ann? -

- Prometimos matarlo - Lily la miró con horror - pero evidentemente no lo vamos a matar... además hay otras manera... -

- ¿En que estas pensando? -

- En un conjuro,... pero... todavía no se cual... habrá que investigar... -

- ¿Cómo? Un conjuro de lo que estás pensando sólo lo encontraríamos en la sección prohibida -

- Seguimos teniendo la capa de Potter - dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

- Eres mala... - dijo Lily mirándola asombrada.

- Lo se, soy una mala influencia... -

Ambas chicas se rieron. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca y allí estuvieron buscando durante bastante tiempo en la sección prohibida, ya que habían utilizado la capa para esconderse.

Al salir se encontraron con Ann y Glory que charlaban animadamente.

- ¿De donde venís? - preguntó Ann curiosa.

- De la sección prohibida... vamos a putear a Remus - dijo Eli firmemente, temía que Ann se lo impidiera.

- ¡Vale! - dijo Ann animadamente.

- ¿Te parece bien? - preguntó Lily asombrada, sabía que Ann seguía queriéndole aunque estaba dolida.

- Me parece estupendo -

- Lily, explícale de que va la cosa -

- Bien, hemos encontrado un conjuro,... a mi parecer un poco fuerte,... pero aquí... la chica vengativa - dijo señalando a Eli que sonreía malvadamente - le parece perfecto para la ocasión,... sólo tendremos que hacerle un par de modificaciones, y... tenemos que ser cinco para realizarlo -

Ann miró hacia todos lados - Somos cuatro, por que tu también colaboras ¿no? - dijo preguntándole a Glory.

- Vale -

- ¿Y quien será la quinta? -

- Yo conozco a una chica de Revenclaw, muy buena gente, somos amigas desde pequeñas, puede que nos ayude... -

- Vale, estará bien -

- Voy a buscarla y a contarle - dijo Glory mientras se marchaba a buscar a su amiga.

- Os tengo que contar lo que paso el día después de Halloween - dijo Eli muy bajito.

- Cuenta, cuenta... - dijo Lily.

- ¿Paso algo interesante? - dijo Ann pícaramente.

- Pues... - comenzó Eli.

- Señorita Cooper, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted - las chicas se miraron preocupadas - y con ustedes dos también - dijo mirando a Eli y a Lily.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el despacho, dijeron la contraseña _"Caramelos de limón"_ y entraron. El director estaba esperándolas dentro, sentado, mirándolas fijamente con esos ojos claros ocultos tras las gafas de media luna.

- Siéntense, tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que paso ayer -

Las chicas se sentaron en silencio, tenían miedo de decir algo por si recibían una reprimenda.

- Cuéntenme que fue lo que paso -

- Pues vera... - comenzó Lily.

- Fue mi culpa - la interrumpió Ann.

- Hombre, tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa, no, la culpa es de otra persona, pero... de que provocaste un tornado, lo provocaste -

- Y nosotras, las ondas de fuego y energía - dijo Lily señalando a Eli y a ella misma.  
Dumbledore se quedó callado un par de minutos.

- Bien... sé como usted - dijo señalando a Ann - consiguió sus poderes, lo que no sé es como lo consiguieron ustedes dos... -

- Pues vera... - dijo Ann - ellas descubrieron mis poderes y... se copiaron -

Lily y Eli la miraron incrédulas.

- Pero si tu nos obligaste - dijo Lily.

- ¡MENTIRA! - dijo Ann.

- Bueno... vale... estábamos celosas y... queríamos poder... pero esto nos ha unido aun más... -

- ¡SI! - dijeron las otras dos a la vez mientras las tres se abrazaban.

- Me alegro de que os haya unido, pero deben controlarse, han estado a punto de matar a un compañero -

- Un cabrón menos en el mundo - susurró Ann para que sólo la oyeran sus amigas.

- Ejem ejem... - carraspeo el director.

- Bueno ¿y como sabía usted que yo tengo poderes? -

- ¿No se lo contaron? -

- ¿El que? - dijo Ann que no sabía a que se referiría el director.

- Usted es descendiente de una poderosa bruja que fue capaz de controlar los elementos -

- ¿Y por que sólo controlo en hielo y provoco tornados cuando estoy muy muy muy muy muy cabreada? - preguntó mosqueada, no le hacía gracia no tener tanto poder como su antepasado.

- Supongo que será porque con el paso de las generaciones se va perdiendo poder -

- Aaaammmm - dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Pues vaya mierda... - dijo Ann muy bajito - ¿Y que puedo hacer para controlar todos los poderes? -

- Primero controle su furia... -

- Como si eso fuera posible - dijo Eli muy bajito, aunque Ann y Lily le escucharon claramente, Ann frunció el entrecejo y Lily sonrió.

- Y todo se andará... si practica podría ser tan poderosa como su antepasado -

- Cuéntenos más sobre ella... - dijo Ann.

- Pues verán... -

El director se tiró como una hora contando la historia de la bruja.

Ya era la hora de comer y las chicas hambrientas se fueron al comedor. Se sentaron apartadas de los chicos, los cuales les miraron con cara de tristeza, sobre todo Remus, que no paraba de mirar a Ann, la cual no le correspondía la mirada. Sirius se acercó a las chicas y se sentó junto a Eli.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? Nos habéis dejado muy solitos -

Ann le miró fijamente y dijo fríamente - Aquí estamos bien, gracias -

- Ya veo como esta el patio... -

- Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo - dijo Eli.

Sirius miró a sus amigos, se fijó en Remus que tenía la mirada perdida.

- No va a poder ser pero... - se acercó a Eli y le susurró algo al oído.

- Vale - la chica se sonrojó un poco.

Sirius le dio un pico y se fue.

Ann y Lily se quedaron atónitas.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarnos? -

- Pues... yo... me he acostado... con él... -

- ¿QUÉ? - chillaron las chicas haciendo que todo el comedor las miraran.

- Sed más discretas, no quiero que todas sus fans se me echen enciman... bueno... la verdad... me da igual que se enteren... -

Lily se quedó pensativa, estaba recordando lo que le pasó en Halloween.

- Bueno cuenta... por lo menos hay alguien que pilla cacho... - dijo Ann con una sonrisa traviesa - ¡DETALLES! -

Lily salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a reírse.

- Yo entré en la habitación, él salió de la ducha, yo quise irme, él me detuvo, y... pasó,... joe sólo llevaba una toalla,... la carne es débil... -

- Comprendo,... sólo una toalla,... yo también habría hecho lo mismo con... -

- ¿Con quien? -

- ... pues... como la persona que iba a decir... ahora no existe para mi,... pues... me lo plantearía con Siri... -

- Ni te le acerques - dijo Eli fríamente con una sonrisa falsa.

- OK, OK, terreno vedado, captamos la indirecta -

De pronto algo cayó sobre la comida de Ann. Un papel doblado, Ann lo abrió y dos segundos después lo rompió en mil pedazos mirando a Remus, el cual se puso a escribir otro papelito.

- ¡Rápido! Próximo papelito que caiga aquí lo quemas - dijo en un susurro a Eli.

- OK, OK - dijo sonriendo.

Eli vio que otro papelito se acercaba hacia donde estaban ella pero se quedó a medio camino por que empezó arder, y cayó sobre la comida de uno de primero, el cual se quedó asombrado.

Remus frunció el entrecejo mientras las chicas reían. Volvió a lanzar otro papelito y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. El chico de primero estaba asustado y mirando a todas partes buscando alguna explicación a lo ocurrido.

La comida terminó y se fueron a clase de Transformaciones.

Remus entró dispuesto a tener una conversación con Ann, pero ella no estaba sentada a su lado, sino con Lily. James se dirigió hacia su sitio.

- Ey, Anita... ese es mi sitio... -

- Señor Potter siéntese con el señor Lupin, la señorita Cooper prefiere sentarse aquí delante - dijo la profesora.

Esas palabras destrozaron a Remus, lo hundieron del todo, los ojos empezaron a brillar de una manera especial, eran lágrimas pero aguantó estoicamente para que no resbalaran por su bello rostro.

James y Remus estaban sentado en la esquina contraria a Lily y Ann y a medio camino estaban Sirius y Eli.

La clase fue muy divertida para las chicas, sobre todo para Eli, ya que Remus no desistió y seguía mandándole mensajitos a Ann, pero estos nunca llegaban a su destino, debido a que a medio camino Eli los quemaba y caían todas las cenizas en la mesa de Sirius. Uno de los papelitos que todavía seguía ardiendo, cayo en los pantalones de Sirius.

- ¡JODER QUE ME QUEMO! - dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

- Señor Black ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó la profesora.

- Yo que sé, me están cayendo cosas ardiendo del techo -

Todos miraron hacia el techo y Eli no pudo contener la risa.

- Señorita Adams ¿de que se ríe? -

- Lo siento profesora, pero... - dijo mirando al techo - yo no veo nada -

- Sirius si querías saltarte la clase... - dijo Ann riéndose.

- Yo conozco excusas mejores - terminó Lily.

- Señor Black siéntese y deje de dar el espectáculo -

Sirius se sentó refunfuñando, Remus decidió no lanzar ningún papelito más y la clase continuó.

A la salida los chicos se juntaron y hablaron del tema.

- Tío, aquí pasa algo raro... - dijo James.

- No existe la combustión espontánea - dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Estas tienen poderes - concluyó Remus.

- ¿No puede ser que sea un hechizo? - preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Conoces algún hechizo que se haga sin varita y sin contacto visual en el cual las cosas empiecen a arder? - dijo Remus.

- ¡Pues no! -

- Entonces tienen poderes - sentenció Remus.

- Pero ¿quién? - preguntó Sirius.

- Es lógico, si Ann está cabreada es ella la que quema los papelitos - dijo James.

- Se lo preguntaré a Eli - dijo Remus.

- Yo también intentare sonsacárselo - dijo Sirius pícaramente.

- ¿Tu¿cómo? -

Sirius empezó a contarles lo que pasó el día después de Halloween.

- Vaya, por fin te has echado una novia decente - dijo James animado.

- ¿Novia¿quién hablo de novia? - dijo Sirius nervioso.

- Hombre... ¿qué sois? - le preguntó Remus como si la pregunta obviamente sobrase.

- ... -

- No te extrañe que Eli te haga un día de estos esa pregunta -

El chico se quedo pensativo durante todo el día.

Las chicas se encontraron con Glory, la cual les presentó a su amiga Mery la quinta del grupo y Lily empezó a explicarle en que consistía y que les hacia falta para el conjuro.

Por la noche James pudo acercarse a Lily para hablar.

- ¿Oíste mi canción? -

- ¿Qué canción? -

- La de Halloween... iba dedicada a ti... ¿no la oíste? -

- Lo siento, estaba fuera dando un paseo -

Lily se quedó callada con un semblante frió, recordó a Malfoy y eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes frió? - preguntó James quitándose la capa y colocándola encima de los hombros de Lily.

- No era eso... pero gracias - dijo sonriendo.

El chico la miró con tristeza.

- Últimamente no te he visto con el collar puesto... -

- Oh... es que... pues veras... lo tengo... guardado... - dijo Lily mirando hacia todos lados, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el collar.

- Vaya... me gusta cuando lo llevas puesto... -

- Es que... como es tan bonito y tan elegante... pues... prefiero guardarlo para ocasiones especiales... -

- ¡Ah, vale! - dijo James sonriente.

- Me tengo que ir tengo que hablar con Ann,... ¡hasta mañana! - dijo Lily dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

- OK,... intenta convencerla para que perdone a Remus,... ¡hasta mañana! - dijo James mientras la chica se iba.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	14. Entre dementores

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

_**Gracias por los reviews! espero que os guste el capitulo!**_

**_Capítulo 14: Entre dementores._**

Pasaron un par de semanas y las chicas estaban muy ocupadas, todo el día entre la biblioteca y buscando los elementos necesarios para el conjuro.

Uno de esos días Sirius cogió a Ann por banda y comenzó a interrogarla, ya que Remus y él no habían conseguido nada con Eli. A Remus lo esquivaba y a Sirius... bueno... siempre acababan liándose.

- Ann, tenemos que hablar -

Ann se le quedó mirando.

- Te escucho -

- ¡Deja de quemarme! -

- ¿Perdón¿qué has dicho? - dijo Ann atónita.

- Que estés cabreada con Remus, no significa que la pagues conmigo -

- No te entiendo - dijo confusa.

- ¡Joder Ann¡no te hagas la tonta! Me tenéis hasta los... - Sirius la cogió y empezó a zarandearla.

- ¡Tío que me sueltes¡que yo no soy! - dijo soltándose bruscamente.

- Entonces ¿quien? -

- Es Eli, coño que yo se lo pedí -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo atónito.

- ¡Que si! Eli quema los papelitos... yo se lo pedí... le dije que cualquier nota que Remus me enviara que la quemara... -

- ¿Ella? Pero... pero... ¿cómo? - preguntó Sirius sin entender lo que Ann le decía.

- Tío que ella y Lily adquirieron poderes por que yo tengo el poder del hielo -

- ¿Qué tú qué? -

- Eres cortito¿no? ... tío, yo provoqué el iglú aquel día en que nos atacaron para intentar salvarnos -

- ¿Y Lily que...? -

- Lily, electro, puede electrocutar -

- Que fuerte -

- Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, si lo haces, ten por seguro que nos la pagaras - dijo Ann amenazante.

- OK, no te preocupes - dijo el chaval asustado.

Sirius se dirigió hacia la biblioteca buscando a Eli, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro, ultimando los detalles del conjuro. Sirius se sentó a su lado, haciendo que ésta cerrara el libro bruscamente.

- ¿Qué lees? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

- ... no te interesa... cielín hay cosas que es mejor que tu no sepas... - dijo Eli sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que tienes el poder del fuego y casi me quemas los pantalones? -

- ¿C"MO? - dijo alzando la voz.

- Que Ann me ha contado que tienes poderes - dijo Sirius tranquilamente pero se le veía que estaba disgustado por haberse enterado por otras fuentes.

- ¡Será puta¡se va a enterar! - dijo levantándose y marchándose con el libro en las manos.

- ¡Eeehhh¡y yo que¡no hemos terminado de hablar! - dijo Sirius mientras veía como Eli salía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Eli se encontró con Remus en la sala común. Se quedó mirando al chico fijamente y Remus al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica se acerco a ella.

- ¡Ey, Eli¿qué tal la vida? - preguntó amablemente.

- Bien,... por cierto... ¿has averiguado ya quien provocó el tornado? -

- No... pero me gustaría saberlo... -

- Que conste que no debería decírtelo,... pero... creo que tienes derecho a saberlo... -

- ¿Saber que? - preguntó confuso mirándola incrédulo _"¿ella sabe quien fue?"_

- Ante todo... prométeme que no te vas a cabrear con ella, a fin de cuentas te salvó la vida -

- ¿Ella¿a quien te refieres? - preguntó sin comprender.

- Ann - dijo fríamente.

- ¿QUÉ¿ELLA PROVOC" EL TORNADO¡CASI ME MATA! - dijo el chico alzando la voz.

- No, casi te matan las bolas de energía y fuego que Lily y yo lanzamos... además por tu culpa provocó el tornado - dijo calmadamente.

- ¿QUÉ? - dijo alzando más la voz.

- Baja el tono conmigo si no quieres salir mal parado... - dijo con tono amenazante - además ella hizo que se detuviera... te sacó del tornado cuando te vio dentro, así que deberías estar agradecido por que te salvo la vida -

- ¿Qué debería agradecerle? - dijo Remus sin poder creer las palabras de Eli.

- Si, agradecerle, y no me discutas que me enfado - dijo la chica moviendo la mano para hacer una bola de fuego.

- Pero... entonces... tu... los papelitos... ¿eras tú? -

- Si, ordenes de Anita... pero... todavía pueden pasarte cosas peores... - dijo yéndose hacia su cuarto.

En la habitación de los chicos.

- Oye ¿habéis visto mi capa de invisibilidad? - preguntó James abriendo por quinta vez su baúl.

- Qué va... -

- Es que no la encuentro -

- Ya aparecerá -

- Vale - dijo echándole un último vistazo al baúl.

En el cuarto de las chicas.

- Ann¿por que le has dicho a Sirius que yo tengo el poder del fuego? - dijo una enfadada Eli al entrar Ann por la puerta.

- Por que me estaba acusando a mi de querer quemarle con los dichosos papelitos - dijo Ann.

- Pues que sepas que le he dicho a Remus que tu provocaste el tornado -

- ¿QUÉ¿por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó Ann alucinada.

- Por que así los dos ya saben nuestro secreto - dijo con tono triunfante.

- Por mi vale mientras no sepan que yo puedo electrocutarlos - dijo Lily saliendo del baño.

- Lo saben - dijeron Eli y Ann a la vez.

- Mierda - dijo Lily haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Y que dijo cuando supo que yo provoque el tornado? - preguntó Ann.

- Se cabreo -

- ¿Qué? Encima se cabrea, fue su culpa, si el no me hubiera puesto los cuernos no me habría cabreado tanto... -

- El no te puso los cuernos... - dijo Lily sabiamente.

- ... me puso los cuernos y punto en boca - dijo Ann mirándola con cara de odio.

- No te preocupes... se va arrepentir de todo con lo que le tenemos preparado va a desear no haberte... ¿puesto los cuernos?... - Ann le miró con odio - bueno ya estamos en paz, ellos lo saben - dijo Eli.

- ¿James también? - preguntó Lily.

- ¿Tanto te interesa si James sabe o no que eres un contenedor de electricidad humana? - preguntó Eli picaramente.

- Yo creo que Lily tiene demasiada confianza con James desde que enterramos el hacha de guerra con los chicos - dijo Ann picaramente.

- A... mi... me... da... - intentó decir Lily.

- Si, si lo sabemos te da igual que lo sepa - dijo Ann negando con la cabeza.

- Sabes bonita... eso no te lo crees ni tu - dijo Eli seriamente.

- Lo que tu digas - le dijo Lily saliendo de cuarto.

- Ya - dijo Eli mientras se reía.

Ann también se rió de lo ocurrido.

Las chicas se habían reunido esa noche, era la elegida, la noche para hacer el conjuro. Ellas lo tenían todo preparado, el caldero, la serpiente, los ingredientes y habían dibujado una estrella de cinco puntas en el baño de las chicas de segundo curso.

Lily comenzó a explicarles todo lo referente al conjuro.

- Bien, necesitamos concentración, es un conjuro muy difícil y si saliera mal... -

- ¡No seas negativa! - le dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido.

- El conjuro original fue hecho por una antigua bruja muy poderosa que controlaba los elementos. Fue abandonada por un muggle del que estaba enamorada y quiso vengarse -

- Aaaammm - dijeron todas.

- Bueno al final todo se arregló y acabaron juntos -

- Aaaammm - dijeron todas.

- Eso me suena... ¿no será...? - dijo Ann pensativa.

- Posiblemente - le contestó Lily.

- Uff... la historia se repite - dijo Ann.

- Bueno... ¿y a quien le importa¡vamos a sacarle el veneno a la serpiente¡Puede servirnos para posibles venganzas! - dijo Eli emocionada.

- ¡Que burra eres! - dijo Ann negando con la cabeza.

- Ay... pero si todas pensáis lo mismo que yo - dijo Eli haciendo pucheros.

- Tienes razón... Lily electrocuta a la serpiente para que se calme - dijo Ann.

- Ves... yo tengo razón - dijo Eli feliz.

- No te acostumbres... ese hecho no se volverá a repetir -

- Je je je je je - rieron todas menos Eli que las miraba con cara de odio.

- ¿A que me voy? - dijo levantándose.

- No te enfades ¡era broma!... además sin ti no podemos llevar a cabo la venganza... me vas a dejar sola en esto... - dijo Ann haciendo pucheros mientras le cogía del brazo para que Eli se sentara otra vez.

La serpiente estaba en una cesta, nada más abrir la tapa mostró sus colmillos, Lily movió la mano produciendo una pequeña descarga y la serpiente quedó aturdida.

Las cinco chicas se pusieron de rodillas alrededor del caldero, que estaba en el centro de la estrella dibujada en el suelo.

Eli cogió una navaja e hizo un corte en el abdomen de la serpiente. Cada una tenía que realizar un corte en el animal y verter unas gotas de sangre en el caldero. Mientras Lily vertía los demás ingredientes las chicas continuaban, Ann era la última. Cogió el animal y estaba dispuesta a realizar el corte, pero Lily la frenó.

- ¿Estas segura? -

Ann se quedó pensativa, mirando al animal, sopesando los pro y los contra de realizar su venganza, dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigas y se quedó mirando a Lily, la cual le suplicaba con la mirada que parara, que no lo hiciera, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Corta - Ann miró a la voz que hablaba, era Eli - ¿quieres putearle¡corta! -

Ann no se lo pensó dos veces, quería hacerlo y lo hizo, cortó a continuación vertió la sangre de la serpiente en el caldero, mientras Lily añadía más ingrediente.

Eli les pasó un papelito en el cual estaba el conjuro, ella misma había modificado el conjuro inicial para obtener el resultado deseado.

Lily les pasó un ingrediente más, el cual tenía que ser añadido mientras se recitaba el conjuro.

Para que en esta noche

y durante 24 horas,

Remus sufra.

Para que los dementores

estén alrededor de él.

Para que cuando despierte

no recuerde lo que ha sido

pero si el dolor vivido.

Para que le dolor

se pague con dolor.

no queremos consecuencias,

no queremos que enloquezca,

no queremos que pierda sus poderes,

no queremos que cambie,

sólo que se de cuenta del dolor causado.

Recitaron todas las chicas mientras alargaban sus manos y vertían el ingrediente.

Entonces Ann cogió de su bolsillo el último ingrediente, unos cuantos pelos de Remus, los sacó de donde los tenía metidos y los introdujo en el caldero, ese era el toque final.

Una vez introducido el último ingrediente la poción empezó a tomar un color negro como la noche y un humo negro empezó a salir y a inundar la estancia, las chicas estuvieron tentadas de levantarse pero Eli se lo impidió.

- No os levantéis, si lo hacemos el conjuro puede salir mal, muy mal, tanto para nosotras como para Remus - dijo Eli tranquilamente.

El humo desapareció de repente y entonces Lily dio por terminada la sesión. Cada una se fue a su casa sin mediar palabra, y se durmieron.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un esplendido sol, Sirius fue el primero en despertar y después de pasar un rato pensando mirando al techo, decidió despertar a sus amigos, meditó si llevar a cabo la venganza que tenía pendiente con James, y al final decidió que no era el momento para hacerlo.

- No, todavía no, ahora no es el momento, pero... prepárate pequeño Cornamenta por que me las vas a pagar - dijo Sirius mirando a la cama de su amigo de forma maliciosa.

Sirius se acercó a Remus para despertarlo primero, cuando se acercó a la cama Remus abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Tío, que susto, si estabas despierto avísame - dijo Sirius con la mano en el pecho mientras con la otra mano le golpeaba con la almohada.

Remus empezó a chillar y temblar como un loco antes de que Sirius le diera.

- Vale, vale, no intentare volver a despertarte, no hace falta que te pongas así - le dijo acercándose más.

Pero cuando Sirius lo tocó Remus empezó a moverse más violentamente, y Sirius empezaba a asustarse.

- ¿Remus¡Remus¿Qué te pasa¡James, despierta y ve a buscar a la profesora¡Remus esta mal! - gritaba Sirius.

James se levantó de un brinco, cogió algo de ropa y salió corriendo en busca de la profesora McGonagall. Clark también se levantó sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - le preguntó a Sirius.

- No lo se, pero no esta bien, ayúdame a intentar sujetarlo para que no se haga daño - le dijo Sirius a Clark.

El chico se acercó y entre los dos intentaron sujetaron.

Remus lloraba, temblaba, tenía las manos en la cabeza, se apretaba con fuerza la sien y gritaba cosas incomprensibles, que nadie entendía.

- Sirius, amor, buenos... - dijo Eli mientras entraba por la puerta.

La chica se quedó perpleja al ver la escena, Remus había conseguido liberarse de sus captores y había empezado a hacerse daño a si mismo.

"Hostia, que hemos hecho... que he hecho..." pensaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba alejar a los chicos de Remus.

- Sirius déjalo solo, déjalo ven conmigo - dijo Eli cogiéndole el brazo.

- ¿Pretendes que deje solo a mi amigo? - dijo Sirius mirándola perplejo.

- No... solo... pienso que posiblemente se ponga mejor si... lo dejamos solo - dijo mientras hacia esfuerzos por alejar a los chicos de Remus.

- Yo no voy a dejar solo a mi amigo - dijo testarudamente zafándose de las manos de la chica e intentando que Remus dejara de hacerse sangre.

- Sirius... por favor... ¡hazme caso! - insistió Eli.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? - le pregunto Clark.

- Por que... - dijo Eli con intención de contar lo que le pasaba al chico.

En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall seguida de James. Se acercaron a Remus y éste te desmayó por que se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, de su nuca salía un hilo de sangre. Se lo llevaron a la enfermería, Sirius, James y hasta Clark lo acompañaron, mientras Eli salió corriendo hacia su habitación para contarles a las chicas lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿lo has visto? - preguntó Ann nada más verla entrar.

- Ann, creo que nos hemos pasado - dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Lily algo asustada por que se imaginaba la respuesta que iba a recibir.

- No será para tanto,... eso es que tu eres una exagerada - dijo Ann intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿No has oído sus gritos? - le dijo Eli.

- Si... pero no creo que fuera para tanto ¿no? - dijo Ann poco convencida.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? - gritó Eli - ¡Estaba chillando como un loco, temblaba, los ojos se le salían de sus orbitas, se hizo daño a si mismo y eso sólo cuando Sirius se le acercó para despertarle! -

Ann palideció.

- Ha dejado de chillar por que se ha dado un golpe contra la pared... estaba sangrando... podemos matarlo... ¿es esa la venganza que querías? - le dijo mientras la cogía de los brazos.

- Vamos a verlo... - fue lo único que dijo Ann la cual estaba más pálida de lo normal.

James y Sirius estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no les dejaba pasar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y las chicas llegaron en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó Lily.

Eli se asomó por la puerta para ver lo que pasaba dentro.

- No... - dijo Sirius intentando que Eli no mirara lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, no quería que la chica se impresionara y se asustara por lo que iba a ver.

Pero fue en vano pues todos pudieron ver el estado en el que se encontraba Remus, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Remus estaba nervioso, colérico, dando botes en la cama, los ojos los tenía blancos y chillaba como un poseso. Madame Pomfrey no podía sujetarlo y el director tuvo que ayudarla.

- Albus, si esto sigue así... -

- Lo sé, Poppy, si esto sigue así la única solución será San Murgo... -

Al oír esto Ann salió corriendo, no sabía a donde ir, sólo quería salir de allí. Todos los que estaban en la puerta se quedaron paralizados y Sirius se acercó al pomo para volver a cerrar la puerta antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí.

La única que se dio cuenta de la huida de Ann fue Eli, que salió corriendo tras ella, tenía que hacer algo. Eli la alcanzó, la cogió del brazo y la introdujo en una clase que estaba vacía. Ann empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a Eli, las dos estaban llorando.

- Ann... tenemos que pararlo... - dijo Eli entre sollozos - una cosa es la venganza, pero esto ya se pasa de cruel... -

Ann no dijo nada, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- Yo no quiero verlo muerto... y se... que tu tampoco,... se que lo quieres,... que aunque te haya hecho daño,... lo quieres,... estas llorando por él... y eso es... también por que... ni tu conciencia ni la mía nos permiten ser... tan crueles... déjame detenerlo... - dijo haciendo que Ann la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ann saliendo del trance.

- Hay un hechizo... ¿no te acuerdas que la bruja esa se arrepintió de lo que hizo?... déjame detener esto... déjame realizarlo... ayúdame a realizarlo... depende de ti... - dijo Eli suplicando a su amiga con la mirada.

- Esta bien... vamos... -

Eli y Ann se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigas pero a medio camino se encontraron con Lily y Glory que las estaban buscando.

- Glory, ve a buscar a Mery y tú Lily tráeme del cuarto el libro del hechizo - dijo Eli con autoridad.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -

- Detenerlo... yo no sé vosotras pero yo no puedo soportar verlo así... y eso que es sólo mi amigo... - dijo mirando a Ann.

- Yo tampoco... - susurró Ann entre sollozos.

Eli y Ann se dirigieron al cuarto de baño a esperar a las demás. Una vez estaban todas reunidas volvieron a realizar el ritual y recitaron el conjuro para detener lo que habían comenzado. Volvió a aparecer el humo negro que las rodeó y desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció.

En la enfermería Remus dejó repentinamente de temblar y se quedó dormido profundamente.

- Parece que está bien - dijo la enfermera asombrada.

- Eso parece... dejémosle descansar - dijo el director yendo hacia la puerta.

En la tarde Remus despertó y se encontró allí a sus amigos, que lo miraban preocupados.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó James.

- Nos has asustado... - dijo Sirius abrazándolo.

James se unió a su amigo y también lo abrazó.

- Si... estoy bien - dijo con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntaron sus amigos cuando se separaron al cabo de un rato.

- No sé... es como... si volviese a vivirlo... -

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Sirius.

- El lobo... Ann... todo... -

- Si nos lo cuentas puede que te sientas mejor - dijo James mirando a su amigo con ternura.

Sirius miró a Remus y asintió dándole a entender que esa era una buena idea.

- Yo tenía siete u ocho años,... no lo recuerdo muy bien,... estaba atardeciendo y yo jugaba en el parque que había al lado de mi casa. Cerca había un bosque muy oscuro, en el cielo se veía una clara luna llena, inmensa... me quedé embobado mirando al interior del oscuro bosque. Algo me atrajo hacia allí, no sé que era, pero quería entrar... y lo hice. Cuando llevaba un rato caminando vi algo que brillaba en medio de tanta oscuridad, me acerqué un poco más y los vi, eran dos ojos, amarillos y con un verde intenso en el centro y... entonces lo vi... de cuerpo entero, en ese momento no sabía que era lo que había delante de mi pero ahora lo sé, era un licántropo, intenté correr pero no podía moverme, se abalanzó sobre mi... y me mordió,... yo gritaba pero nadie venía en mi ayuda, y mientras... el animal hundía más sus colmillos en mi carne. Se oyó un aullido y el licántropo me soltó de repente y se marchó. Llegué a duras penas a mi casa después de un tiempo de estar tendido en el suelo del bosque y mis padres se horrorizaron al verme, al ver lo que me había ocurrido,... al ver la mordedura... - relató llorando y sus amigos le abrazaron mientras se palpaba el lugar donde había sido mordido.

- Venga... tío... intenta olvidarlo... - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Olvidarlo dices¡C"MO¡es mi maldición, eso no se puede olvidar! - dijo saliendo del trance y mirando a sus amigos con los ojos llorosos.

- No te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí contigo - dijo James mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

- Eso es un consuelo - dijo devolviéndoles el abrazo.

- Y... ¿qué más veías? - preguntó Sirius tímidamente.

- ¿Te parece poco lo del lobo? - chilló James.

- No importa... también veía a Ann... el día aquel que me dijo que no querría volver a verme... el día que me dijo adiós definitivamente... - dijo amargamente.

Remus pasó un par de días en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no se fiaba de que estuviera del todo bien.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, después de horas incansables de disputa con la enfermera para que le dejara salir, se tumbó en la cama. Sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él cuando le vieron.

- ¡Por fin estas de vuelta, Lunático! - gritaron Sirius y James a la vez.

- Si... si... ya se... que me queréis... mucho... pero... quitaos de... encima... que... no... puedo... respirar... - después de un rato cuanto sus amigos quitaron de encima de él - ¡sois unos pesados! -

- ¿A si? Pues este pesado no te va a contar la información que ha conseguido - dijo Sirius haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Información sobre que? - preguntaron sus amigos curiosos.

- Sobre Anita... - dijo canturreando.

- Cuenta - le ordenó Remus.

- Lalalalala - canturreó Sirius pasando olímpicamente de su amigo.

- ¡Sirius! - dijo Remus.

- Lalalala -

- ¡Sirius! - volvió a decir Remus empezando a mosquearse.

- Lalalala -

- Lalalala -

- ¡Sirius joder¡deja ya de tocarme las pelotas! - dijo Remus algo cabreado.

- Lo siento Lunático... yo no haría eso... no eres mi tipo... no estas tan bueno... - dijo el chico con mirada picara.

- ¿Eli si es tu tipo no¿Ella si esta buena, verdad? - le preguntó James picaramente.

- Eeeehhhh... - dijo Sirius colorado.

- ¡Basta!... ya sabemos que te gusta Eli... no os desviéis del asunto principal... ¿qué sabes de Ana? - dijo Remus encarando a Sirius.

- OK, lo que averigüe fue que... - comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Dilo! - gritó Remus.

- No te impacientes -

- ¡Sirius! - dijo amenazándolo con la varita.

- Eli me ha dicho que Ann lloró al verte en ese estado en la enfermería, bueno en verdad lloraron todas, pero que Ann llorara por ti significa algo¿no? - dijo Sirius rápidamente ante la amenaza de su amigo.

- Al fin lo dices... eso es bueno... si... puede que ahora este más receptiva... intentaré hablar con ella - dijo pensativamente.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	15. Ya era hora de que te lo dijera

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_Capítulo 15: Ya era hora de que te lo dijera._**

Remus volvió a dar clases como siempre, no le quedaban secuelas de el conjuro, e intentó volver a acercarse a Ann que seguía esquivándolo, hasta que un día consiguió encontrársela por casualidad por un pasillo. Se acercó lentamente y la cogió de la cintura, la acercó a él y la beso.

Ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que algo hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Notó la lengua del chico en su boca, se dejó llevar, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de quien la estaba besando, reconocería esos besos en cualquier parte. Le empujo con brusquedad.

- ¡PERO... QUE HACES¡SUBNORMAL! - chilló visiblemente enfadada.

- No he podido resistirlo - dijo Remus con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿QUÉ NO HAS PODIDO RESISTIRLO¡TE DIJE QUE NI TE ME ACERCARAS¡QUE NI ME MIRARAS! - gritó Ann intentando irse - ¡SUELTAME! -

- ¡Tú no te vas de aquí sin oír lo que tengo que decirte! - dijo Remus un poco enfadado.

- ¡No quiero escucharte¡No me interesan tus excusas! - dijo Ann intentando irse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues Remus la tenía bien sujeta.

- ¡Me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras! - dijo atrayéndola más hacia él.

- !No puedes obligarme¡Tú no...! - Ann no pudo acabar la frase.

Remus la estaba besando de nuevo. Otra vez Ann se dejo llevar por sus deseos, echaba tanto de menos rozar sus labios, besarle a él... de pronto divisó la imagen que tanto daño le había causado... él y Cris... juntos...

El chico sintió algo en sus piernas... algo frío... ¿HIELO¡no podía ser! Se apartó de ella y miró.

- Pero ¿qué...? - preguntó Remus confundido.

- Te advertí que no te acercaras... -

- Pero Ann... yo... -

- ¡COMO PUDISTE¡Y CON CRIS¡YO TE QUERÍA¡JUGASTE CONMIGO! - Ann chillaba.

Toda la ira que sentía había explotado, esta vez no se lo guardó para ella, sus sentimientos, su dolor, su amor hacia él,... explotó echándole todo en cara.

- Escúchame... -

- ¡YO TE DECLARÉ MI AMOR¿Y TU QUÉ? LO USASTE PARA DIVERTIRTE Y JUGAR CONMIGO ¿NO? TE LO PASASTE BIEN RIENDOTE DE MI ¡DI¡DI! - esta vez era Ann quien agarraba con fuerza a Remus - ¡CONTESTA! -

Remus permaneció callado, dejando que ella se desahogara. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ira, sino dolor y lágrimas.

- No fue mi culpa... te lo aseguro... ella me hizo algo... -

- ¡NO TE QUEDES CONMIGO¡NO TE BURLES DE MI¡NO SOY IDIOTA¡AUNQUE S"LO UNA IDIOTA SE HUBIERA ENAMORADO DE TI! -

- Ella no significa nada para mi... -

- ¡CALLATE¿DE QUE ME SIRVE ESO A MI¡NO TE CREO¡AUNQUE PARA QUE SI ME LA HUBIERAS PEGADO CON...! -

Ann no pudo acabar ya que un colérico Remus la interrumpió.

- ¡Y tú con Snape¿qué¿qué dices a eso? -

Ann no digo nada, sus ojos volvieron a transmitir ira, furia descontrolada. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, y lo iba a hacer, nadie podía detenerla.

El cuerpo de Remus comenzó a helarse, Ann se separó cada vez más de él y salió corriendo.

Remus sentía frió, mucho frió, intentaba moverse, pero sus piernas estaban congeladas. El hielo traspasó la cintura y poco a poco iba subiendo por el pecho. Cuando se le estaba congelando la cara vio algo, o mejor dicho vio a alguien.

Lily y Eli se pararon enfrente de él. Eli le descongeló parte del cuerpo, quedando sus piernas y brazos todavía congelados.

- Hemos oído un poquito de la conversación... dime... ¿cómo es eso de que esa guarrilla te hizo algo? - preguntó Eli curiosa.

- Es cierto... - dijo antes de perder el sentido - ella me hizo algo... - y se desmayó.

Eli lo terminó de descongelar y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

- ¿Otra vez está aquí? - preguntó la enfermera sin dar crédito a las desgracias que le pasaban a ese chico.

- Si... je je... está un poco... -

- ¿Congelado? -

- Yes... -

Las chicas dejaron allí a Remus y se fueron al cuarto a buscar a Ann. Ella estaba en la cama, tapada con el edredón para que nadie le viera llorar. Se sentía ridícula... llorar por un tío... por él... no se lo merecía... se preguntaba si era cierto lo que él había dicho... que Cris no significaba nada... que le había hecho algo... ¿sería verdad o estaría mintiendo¡NO! No podía ser compasiva ahora... tenía que ser fuerte... sus lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza, ella temblaba...

- Ann ¿estas ahí? - preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama.

- Lily claro que esta ¿ahí no la ves? - dijo Eli un poco exaltada.

- Vele... vele... no te pongas así - dijo Lily a modo de disculpa.

- Ann escúchanos... no te pongas así por él... -

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie¡No quiero hablar con nadie¡dejadme sola! - dijo Ann desde debajo del edredón.

- ¡Si claro, para que intentes suicidarte de nuevo! -

- ¡Si hubiera querido suicidarme ya lo habría hecho¿no crees? - gritó Ann incorporándose.

- Si... tienes razón... bueno a ver que ha pasado... - dijo Lily.

- ¡El muy cretino se ha atrevido a besarme!... y... me ha gustado tanto... quisiera creerle pero... ¡no puedo! - dijo Ann como ida.

- Pero ¿que te ha dicho exactamente? -

- ¡Que Cris le había hecho algo! -

- Puede que sea cierto - dijo Eli seriamente.

- ¿Tu por que lo defiendes? - dijo Ann mirando a su amiga con una mirada de odio que mataría a cualquiera.

- No sé... por que parece creíble... hasta donde yo sé... te quiere... no veo por que iba a cambiar de repente... - dijo Eli muy seria.

Ann volvió a llorar negando con la cabeza. Lily se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó y se quedaron las dos echadas sobre la cama.

Eli se fue a buscar a Remus a la habitación de los chicos. Entró y vio a Sirius tumbado en su cama con un aspecto muy sensual. Él la miró y la llamó con el dedo. Ella se le acercó lentamente, no sabía que hacer, si se acercaba mucho a él podía pasar lo mismo que en Halloween, podía ser suya de nuevo, algo que deseaba... pero ¿era eso lo que realmente quería? no estaba muy segura... quería ser algo más que un rollete para el gran Sirius Black, quería ser su novia. Pero, lo deseaba tanto... y si no se acercaba podría perderlo para siempre... él perdería todo su interés en ella.

Se acercó y se tumbó encima de él besándolo con fervor, sus besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más apasionados mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Él intentó quitarle la camiseta pero ella le detuvo.

- Mejor será que paremos - dijo Eli intentando levantarse.

- ¿Por qué¿no estas a gusto aquí conmigo? - dijo Sirius rodeándola con los brazos para que no se pudiera escapar.

- Si... pero... ¿y qué más? -

- ¿Qué más de qué? - dijo él sin entender la pregunta que le hacia la chica.

- Pues... - empezó Eli.

En ese momento entró Remus en la habitación.

- Eeehhh... lo siento... no quería molestar - dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Espera, que tú y yo tenemos que hablar! - dijo Eli incorporándose.

- ¡Lunático que has hecho esta vez! - dijo Sirius picaramente.

- Intentar hablar con la cabezota esa¡joder, es que no atiende a razones! -

- ... hola... estoy aquí... tengo poderes... y estás poniendo a parir a mi amiga... - dijo Eli haciendo una bola de fuego.

- Tranqui nena - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Nena? - preguntó Eli haciendo que la bola de fuego incrementara.

- Eli tranquilízate... ya sabes como es Sirius... - dijo Remus acercándose a la chica y susurrándole - ya sabes que tiene pocas neuronas -

- Sí, y las pocas que tiene las tiene en su entrepierna - dijo la chica alzando la voz y mirando a Sirius de arriba abajo.

- ¡Si molesto y queréis que me vaya sólo tenéis que decirlo! - dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación y pegando un portazo.

- Que genio y luego dice de mi - dijo Eli - bueno cuéntame ahora mismo lo que te hizo la guarra esa - le dijo a Remus de forma amenazadora.

- Pues... yo estuve escuchando la conversación que ella y tú tuvisteis en la mazmorra después de que viera lo que paso entre ella en Snape -

- Lo sé, te congeló en el pasillo por eso... -

- Y bueno, me fui para el cuarto a esperarla y llegó Cris... se me acercó y de pronto... ya no recordaba nada más... sólo sé que le estaba besando... ¡además a mi ni siquiera me gusta!... bueno he de reconocer que es guapa pero... -

- Eso no esta ayudando - dijo Eli mirándole con cara de odio.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... -

- No, no sé... -

- Eli... -

- Está bien... -

- ¿Me ayudas? - le pidió el chico suplicante.

- Que conste que lo hago por Ann, no por ti y por que me pica la curiosidad de saber lo que te hizo esa zorra -

Eli buscó a Glory, Mery y Lily y habló con ellas sobre cómo poder saber lo que había hecho Cris con Remus. Lily sugirió que alguien se lo sonsacara, pero ¿quién?.

- ¿Qué tal ese chico que esta en el cuarto de los merodeadores? Parece que no les cae muy bien - propuso Mery.

- ¿Clarky? No, no se llevan muy bien... además... no sé si nos ayudara... no creo que el chantaje con las fotos vuelva a funcionar... - dijo Eli poco convencida con la idea.

- No te preocupes, yo lo camelo y lo tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano... y... entonces... hará todo lo que yo le pida... - dijo Mery muy convencida y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

En la biblioteca.

- Hola Clark, te veo muy solo - dijo una chica sentándose al lado del chico.

Clark le miró y los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas. La chica era Mery e iba vestida de una forma muy provocativa, con una minifalda y una camiseta muy ajustada y con mucho escote.

- ... ho... ho... hola... -

- No sé si me conoces, me llamo Mery - dijo sonriéndole mientras le daba la mano.

- S... si... sé qui... quien eres... - dijo Clark nervioso, la presencia de la chica le intimidaba.

- Ohh... entonces ya te habrán hablado de mi... ¿no te habrás creído todo lo que cuentan? - dijo poniendo cara de niña inocente y acercándose más a él.

- Cla... claro que no... yo no me he creído nada - dijo el chico poniendo cara de tonto.

- Sabes... tengo un problema... necesito un favor... necesito que tu me ayudes... - dijo acercándose mucho más a Clark y con cara de niña buena.

- Claro... lo que sea - dijo en chico en un suspiro.

- Prometo pagar favor con favor - dijo acortando distancias y enseñándole el canalillo.

- Lo que tu digas... haré lo que me pidas... - dijo mirando embobado el escote de la chica.

- Veras... - Mery le contó todo el plan. Al cabo de un rato - ¿Me ayudaras? -

- Sí... - dijo Clark que seguía mirando su escote.

- Gracias - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Clark siguió el plan a la perfección y le pidió ayuda a Cris para destruir a los merodeadores. Ella no dudó en prestarle su ayuda, pues sabía el odio que él sentía hacia ellos. Quedaron en un aula vacía y Clark le pidió que le explicara como había hecho para separar a Remus y a Ann, ya que el quería hacer lo mismo con otra de las parejas.

- No puedes ni queriendo -

- ¿Qué pasa¿qué has hecho una poción muy complicada o algo? -

- No, no... lo llevo en la sangre -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo el chico que cada vez comprendía menos lo que Cris había hecho.

- Que soy medio veela ¡idiota! - dijo Cris ya desesperada ante la incomprensión de chico.

- ¡Ostras!... pero... ¿como? -

- Fue muy fácil, oí como Ann le decía a su amiguita que iba a declararse y aproveché la oportunidad para llegar antes que ella. Cuando subí al cuarto donde estaba Remus sólo tuve que usar un poco mi poder, vamos, fue sencillísimo... además de que él cayó muy pronto, estaba desesperado por ella y fue fácil hacerle caer... - explicó la chica.

De pronto cayó al suelo, Ann le estaba pegando. Cris no se había dado cuenta de que tanto los merodeadores como las chicas habían escuchado su confesión, lo habían oído todo.

Ann le pegaba con fuerza, pero no era suficiente para callarla. Sin ninguna dificultad Cris sacó a relucir su parte veela y se había puesto encima de Ann, con las garras apretaba el cuello de la chica hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Entonces una bolas de fuego y energía impactaron en el cuerpo de Cris haciendo que cayera al suelo, se quiso levantar pero más bolas impactaron sobre ella. Cuando Ann recupero el aliento, al cabo de unos minutos, extendió la mano y la congeló para que no pudiera volver a atacar.

- ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ? - gritó McGonagall.

La profesora había escuchado todo el ruido de la pelea y se disponía a castigarlos a todos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ann se giró dispuesta a contestarle, pero Remus, por una vez, se adelantó para hablar primero.

- Profesora, Cristina quería matar a Ann, ella sólo se defendía Cris ha demostrado que tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para intentar matar a una compañera e intentar herirla - explicó calmadamente el chico.

- SI - dijeron todos.

- Hablaré con el director de lo ocurrido y tomaremos medidas con respecto a la señorita Fenton,... pueden irse... usted - dijo señalando a Ann - vaya a la enfermería a que le curen esas heridas - dijo la profesora mientras con un movimiento de varita descongelaba a Cris.

Ann dijo que no tenía intención de ir a la enfermería cuando hubo salido de la sala, así que todos se fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino. Remus miraba de reojo a Ann, mientras ella miraba al interesante suelo con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Qué hago ahora? No es su culpa... bueno un si... no toda... sólo un poco... pero... estaba desesperado esperándome a mi... intentó salvarme del tornado... eso fue muy valiente y bonito de su parte... y... me besó... ¡OH dios!... sus besos... como los hecho de menos... ahora me va a odiar,... seguro que no me perdona todo lo que le he hecho,... desconfiar de él, congelarlo... ¡mira que soy burra!... ¡HOSTIA! y esta lo del conjuro como se entere de eso..."

Ann salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que le habían conducido al cuarto de los chicos y que allí sólo estaban Remus y ella.

"OH... OH... no quiero... no quiero... ¡quiero salir!... no quiero enfrentarme a esto todavía..." pensó mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Se fue hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla. Por supuesto no pudo, le habían vuelto a encerrar.

- ¡Abrid la puerta! - gritó Ann aporreando la puerta.

- ¡Ann¡esto es idea de Sirius! No me deja abrirla... ¡quita coño!... deja de besarme el cuello que me haces cosquillas -

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK¡ya van dos¡dos veces las que me dejas encerrada¡como te coja te mato! -

- ¿Es qué no quieres estar conmigo? -

La chica se quedó helada al oír detrás de ella la voz de Remus.

- No es eso... pero... -

- Pero ¿qué? - dijo el chico despacio.

- Es que... todo lo que ha pasado... ha sido muy rápido... no creí que fuera a hablar contigo tan pronto... necesito asimilarlo,... pensar,... recapacitar,... buscar excusas,... no sé... - dijo Ann sin atreverse a mirar a Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa que no quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó Remus seriamente.

- Ahora mismo no estoy muy preparada para hablar - dijo Ann dudosa.

- Pues lo siento, tú y yo tenemos una par de conversaciones pendientes... -

- No puedes obligarme... y yo no quiero hablar... -

- Pues... o hablamos o utilizamos la cama... por que otra cosa no se puede hacer - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Puedo congelarte... - dijo Ann seriamente. Después de un par de minutos mirándole seriamente, sonrió - ¿sabes que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius? -

- Lo sé... y también se que tenemos que hablar - dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Está bien... habla... por una vez no te voy a cortar... te escucho... -

- ¿Te habrás dado cuenta de que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que ha pasado con Cris? -

- ¡Un poco si que tienes de culpa! - dijo Ann interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿No decías que no me ibas a interrumpir? - preguntó el chico sonriendo.

- MENTI - dijo Ann.

- Está bien, un poco de culpa si que tengo, por que tenía que haberte dicho desde el principio lo que sentía por ti -

- ¿Ves¡Yo tengo razón! - dijo con voz triunfante.

- También es cierto que me debes un par de disculpas -

- ¿QUÉ¿COMO¡JA! - dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

- Casi me produces una hipotermia cuando me congelaste, sin tener en cuenta que me introduje en el tornado para salvarte, sin saber que tú eras la que l provocaba -

- Y tu el que me obligó a provocarlo... ¿sabes que me intenté cortar las venas cuando creí que te había perdido? -

- San Creí y san Pensé es el dios de los tontos -

Ann le pegó una bofetada, él giró la cara, entonces volvió a mirarla, la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada y salvaje, fue un beso de esos que te dejan sin respiración y totalmente mareada. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, los dos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Cuando se separaron Ann sólo podó suspirar.

- Lo siento - dijo muy entrecortadamente.

- No pasa nada... toma - dijo dándole el anillo.

Ella se lo volvió a poner.

- Sigo pensando que pasa demasiado tiempo con Sirius - dijo Ann sonriendo.

Remus rió ante el comentario pero de repente se puso muy serio.

- Ya era hora de que te dijera lo que te tengo que decir... -

Ann abrió la boca para interrumpirlo.

- ¡No me interrumpas! - la besó y cuando se separó dijo - ¡Ann te quiero! -

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	16. Sexo y frustración

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_

* * *

_****_Capítulo 16: Sexo y frustración_**

Ann se quedó callada, y Remus se impacientó un poco al ver que la chica no decía nada.

- ¿No dices nada? -

- Ah... si... si... ¡es que me has pillado de improvisto!... espérate a que lo asimile -

- ¿Necesitas asimilarlo? - preguntó Remus incrédulo.

- ¡SI! -

- ¿De verdad no te lo esperabas? - volvió a preguntar el chico que no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

- ... no... no sé... es que han pasado tantas cosas desde... bueno... desde que hice el ridículo declarándome... y... -

- ¡No hiciste el ridículo! -

- ¡No claro! Como Dumbledore no te pilló a ti montándotelo con... ¡no, espera, si te pilló...! -

- Y evidentemente me lo estaba montando contigo porque te quiero -

- ¿Entonces qué nos ha pasado? Es que tío, no hemos hecho nada más que hacernos daño durante todo este tiempo... ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -

- Pues... por que no he encontrado el momento - dijo Remus nervioso.

- Pero... -

- Shh... - le silenció poniéndole un dedo en la boca - dejémonos ya de peleas y rencores, los dos nos queremos y eso es lo único que importa¿no? -

- Yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que te quiero - dijo Ann divertida.

Remus se separó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Vamos a ver... aclárate... ¿para qué he estado haciendo el gilipollas durante tanto tiempo? No me toques la moral y... dime ¿me quieres o no! - dijo el chico exasperado.

Ann comenzó a partirse de risa, estaba ya casi en el suelo tirada.

- No te rías.. -

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA -

Él la puso de pie y la encaró cogiéndola de los brazos.

- He dicho que no te rías - dijo fríamente.

- JA JA JA te... JA JA JA te quiero JA JA JA -

Remus cambió la expresión de su cara, en la cual apareció de repente una sonrisa, la acercó hacia él y comenzó a besarla, puso las manos en su cintura, mientras ella rodeaba con las suyas el cuello del chico.

Ann siguió riéndose cuando paraban para coger aire.

- No te rías... - le dijo Remus al oído mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Lo siento... ja ja ja ja... es que... me ha entrado el pavo... ja ja ja... y además me haces... cosquillas ja ja... -

- ¿Dónde? - dijo Remus metiéndole la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

- Por todos lados... vale... - Ann se separó de él y respiró hondo - pongámonos serios... te quiero - dijo seriamente.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo él acercándose y volviéndole a besar.

En la sala común, Lily miraba al fuego hipnotizada al cabo de un rato una lágrima cruzó su bello rostro para perderse por su cuello, estaba recordando lo que había pasado en Halloween y no podía evitar echarse a llorar. Delante de sus amigas y de todos, intentaba controlar sus emociones y que no notaran que algo le estaba pasando, pero cuando se quedaba sola, no podía evitar echarse a llorar al recordarlo. Se abrazó a si misma y sintió frío, como si fueran las manos de Malfoy y no las suyas las que le rozaban, y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

James entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y lo que vio le provocó una gran tristeza, el amor de su vida, por que se había dado cuenta de que era ella el amor de su vida, estaba llorando. Se acercó lentamente a ella y buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo pero al no encontrado simplemente le puso la mano en la mejilla intentando secar sus lágrimas.

Lily sintió que alguien la tocaba, pero no era la misma sensación que cuando estaba recordando, no, lo que ahora sentía era algo más calido, más bonito, alzo la vista para ver quien la estaba tocando y vio a James. Él la miraba con cara de preocupación y ella esbozó una sonrisa al verlo tan preocupado por ella.

James se sentó a su lado y tentativamente la rodeo con su brazo, al ver que Lily se dejaba abrazar la acercó hacia él y la beso en el pelo. Ella lo abrazó, necesitaba su calidez, su carillo, su apoyo, y comenzó a sentirse bien, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado fuera una de esas película malas que echan de vez en cuando en la tele, una mala pesadilla que quería olvidar por completo.

James al ver que Lily no reaccionaba mal ante el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca decidió que era hora de acercarse un poco más y de hacer lo que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Acercó su mano a la cara de Lily y la levantó lentamente para que quedaran mirándose el uno al otro, lentamente te acercó y la besó.

Al principio era un beso casto pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más, el beso se tornó apasionado, y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, a lo que Lily no puso ningún impedimento.

James la besaba con amor y pasión, y a Lily eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo y las ganas de más. Estaban abrazados el uno al otro y James ya había dejado de saborear los labios de Lily para concentrarse en su cuello, tentativamente introducía su mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella. El contacto de las manos frías de James con su piel caliente produjo una sensación extraña en Lily, pero aunque esa sensación fuera extraña no quería que se detuviera pues le estaba gustando.

James había dejado de lado su cuello, por un rato, para concentrarse de nuevo en el sabor de los labios de Lily, ella se había tumbado encima de él en el sofá y el contacto de sus cuerpos producía un flujo de emociones que dejaban salir a través de sus besos y caricias.

James ahondo más en su búsqueda por conocer mejor la piel de Lily e introdujo su mano por debajo del sujetador. Esto Lily no se lo esperaba y una imagen vino a su mente, Malfoy tocándola, todo las sensaciones bonitas que estaba sintiendo se desvanecieron en un instante y se convirtieron en dudas, miedo, terror, desesperación... lo que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba nada. Sabía que James iba demasiado rápido y que dada la fama que él tenía esto acabaría con ellos dos en la cama, y ella no quería que eso pasara, no por que no quisiera que James la poseyera, no, sino por que no se sentía todavía preparada para eso, ella era virgen y además estaba lo de Malfoy, no estaba preparada para ir tan lejos.

Se apartó bruscamente de él, que la miraba con cara de no comprender por que estaba haciendo eso si estaban tan bien. Lily se levantó y salió corriendo de la sala común dejando a James más confuso todavía.

Entonces James se dio cuenta, había ido demasiado rápido, no podía presionarla para tenerla de esa forma, no, debía ir más despacio, con calma, dándole todo su cariño y su amor, pero despacio por que si no ella se asustaría y se alejaría. Él lo comprendía, ella era inexperta en esa materia, pero no podía, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, detener el deseo de poséela, ya que ella se veía extremadamente exquisita y el hecho de que fuera virgen hacia que ese deseo aumentara considerablemente.

Se quedó mirando al fuego pensando como hacer para que ella no huyera la próxima vez que estuvieran tan cerca.

En otra habitación, dos personas se besaban apasionadamente, ya se habían desprovisto de sus camisetas sus camisetas y se desnudaban el uno al otro. El chico le metía sus manos por debajo de la falda, apretando fuertemente los muslos y abriéndole las piernas para que la chica las colocara alrededor de su cintura.

El chico la colocó apoyándola en la pared, ella gimió, lo que hizo que él se excitara aún más. Con una mano, se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando su pene al descubierto.

Comenzó a penetrarla mientras lamía sus pezones y hacía que ella se excitara. La chica apretaba su cabeza contra ella, le agarraba fuertemente y tocaba con ansia su cabello. Bajó sus manos hacia su espalda y justo en ese momento él la penetró con más fuerza y ella le arañó.

Sus caderas se movían al compás, los dos chicos cada vez gemían con más fuerza y él decidió continuar su acto en un lugar más cómodo, consiguiendo así que ella sintiera todo el placer que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, es decir, que ella llegara al orgasmo como lo estaba haciendo él.

Se tumbaron en la cama, ella se agarró al cabecero de la cama y arqueó la espalda mientras él la penetraba con más fuerza. Seguían gimiendo, mientras sus caderas se movían con más fuerza al unísono y la cama empezaba a vibrar salvajemente.

El cabecero se soltó debido a la fuerza que la chica empleaba para sujetarse.

- Ooohhh... sigue... sigue... - chilló ella mientras él explotaba dentro - ¡NO PARES! - dijo soltando el cabecero y agarrándose a la espalda de él, provocándole algunos arañazos en el costado.

Al cabo del rato él cayó exhausto encima de ella, respiraban entrecortadamente y se regalaban besos y caricias mutuamente.

Remus y Ann estaban tumbados encima de la cama, se movían de un lado para otro, tocándose, besándose...

El chico se desabrocho el pantalón mientras le quitaba a ella la camiseta. Ella le quitó la suya y comenzó a besarle por el pecho mientras le introducía la mano en los calzoncillos y le acariciaba el pene.

Ann comenzó a lamerle el pecho mientras bajaba poco a poco hacia la excitada entrepierna de Remus.

A Remus se le salían los ojos de la órbita de felicidad al sentir a Ann tocándole su "amiguito" y estando tan cerca de él.

Le bajó los calzoncillos con gran dificultad, ya que él estaba totalmente empinado.

- ¿Qué... vas a hacer? - preguntó el chico dudoso ante las intenciones de ella.

- Una cosa nueva que... cierra los ojos... te gustará... -

El chico le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Ella colocó el pene en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, mientras le acariciaba los huevillos. Al instante él abrió los ojos de golpe emitiendo un grito de placer.

- ¡OH, DIOS! - fue lo único que era capaz de decir Remus.

Ella sacó el pene de su boca y empezó a darle mordisquitos por alrededor, compaginandolos con lamentotes y besitos.

En la habitación dónde se encontraban los amantes... que seguían besándose y acariciándose aunque se encontraban exhaustos.

- Esto significa que tenemos algo serio¿no? -

- ¿Qué? - dijo el chico separándose de ella - ¡espera!... ¡espera no vayas tan rápido! -

- ¿Cómo que no vaya tan rápido? - dijo ella sin entender.

- Pues eso... que eches el freno... que sólo ha sido un polvo... -

- Han sido dos... te recuerdo que esta es la segunda vez que nos acostamos... y por lo que parece te ha gustado y quieres repetir -

- ¿Y que? Eso no significa que vayamos a casarnos, tener hijos, vivir felices para siempre y comer perdices -

- Hombre ya... pero por lo menos novios ¿no? - dijo ella perpleja ante la actitud del chico.

El chico ya se había puesto los calzoncillos y estaba buscando su pantalón mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Novios! Eso es ir demasiado rápido... además ¡Sirius Black no tiene novia! -

- Entonces me has utilizado sólo ha sido eso un polvo y nada más... - dijo Eli dándose cuenta de la actitud de Sirius.

- No... tú eres especial... - dijo Sirius a modo de disculpa.

- Pero no tú novia - dijo Eli empezando a mosquearse.

- NO -

- Soy más que un polvo esporádico pero menos que una novia ¿no? -

- Si... digo no... no sé... -

- ¿Y eso que coño es? - dijo Eli fríamente.

- Pues... -

- Si no puedes definir lo que somos ya te puedes estar largando y olvidándote de mi - dijo ella seriamente.

- Eli... es que... yo... - intentó decir Sirius acercándose a ella.

- ¡QUÉ TE LARGUES! - dijo Eli chillando mientras sus lágrimas salían.

- Eli... cálmate... -

- ¡No me calmo¡no me da la gana¡NO PIENSO SER UN POLVO ESPORADICO! - gritó ella furiosa.

- Eli tu no eres eso... -

- ¡Ah¿no¿entonces como le llamas a lo que acabamos de hacer? -

- Yo... -

- Además de que acabas de decir que no quieres que seamos novios -

- Pero... -

- ¡El gran Sirius Black no se ata a nadie¡el gran Sirius Black sólo tiene polvos esporádicos¡No tiene novias! - gritó Eli perdiendo el control y tirándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mientras lloraba más intensamente - ¡Lárgate! -

- ¡No quiero dejarte así! - dijo Sirius esquivando el despertador.

- ¿No tienes ya lo que querías¡Ya has follado, ahora vete a tirarte a otra! -

- ¡No te voy a dejar así! - gritó Sirius intentando acercarse a ella.

- ¡Que te largues y te olvides de mi¡No quiero verte¡No quiero tenerte cerca! - dijo fríamente mientras formaba una bola de fuego en su mano, seguía llorando con fuerza.

- Eli... yo... -

La bola de fuego se hizo más grande y Eli se disponía a lanzarla. Ante esto Sirius decidió salir de la habitación y buscar a las chicas para que ellas la calmaran.

Eli le lanzó la bola pero Sirius cerró la puerta antes de que le diera. Cuando salió apoyó en la puerta mientras empezaba a llorar.

_"Estoy llorando... esto no puede ser... ¡estoy llorando por una chica!... que me esta pasando... estoy llorando por ella" _pensó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

- Yo no quiero irme con otra... yo quiero estar contigo... - murmuró mientras se ponía de pie, se secaba las lágrimas y se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde había encerrado a Ann con Remus.

En la habitación Ann ya había parado de juguetear con el pene de Remus y decidió que ella también quería un poco de diversión. Se bajó las bragas y comenzó a subir lentamente besando el cuerpo del chico, saboreando cada rincón. Él tenía una cara de felicidad impresionante, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No se podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que Ann acababa de hacerle. Había oído, por Sirius, que el que te hicieran una mamada producía un placer impresionante y que junto al acto sexual era lo mejor que se podía hacer, pero nunca se imaginó esto, nunca se imaginó tanta felicidad, tanto placer y esta sensación aumentaba más ante el hecho de que era con Ann con quien estaba. Una idea paso por su mente _"¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa hacer algo así?... ¿habrá practicado con alguien? no... no lo creo... de todas formas... que más da... ahora esta conmigo"_ pensó mientras sonreía más.

Ann estaba besando su cuello cuando noto que las manos del chico empezaban a tocarla, al principio con miedo pero luego se fueron acomodando a su cuerpo y subían y bajaban con experiencia.

Estaban cara a cara sonriendo los dos como tontos ante tanta felicidad, se besaron una y otra vez mientras ella se acomodaba para que él la penetrara. Pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los interrumpió.

- Ann tienes que a... yu... dar... me... - dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de un golpe y quedándose paralizado viendo la escena.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía que la mandíbula se le había desencajado de su sitio, entonces se le dibujo una sonrisa muy pícara al darse cuenta de lo que sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer.

- ¡SIRIUS! - gritó Remus con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Coño Black que oportuno! - dijo Ann mientras se tapaba con la sábana y le lanzaba miradas de profundo odio.

- Yo... lo... siento... pero... es que necesito tu ayuda... Ann... si no estas muy ocupada... claro... - dijo haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Ya no... gracias... me has cortado el rollo - dijo mirándolo fríamente - desgraciado - murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para vestirse.

Ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada, mientras Remus ponía cara de "no, por favor, no te vayas" y Sirius acentuaba aún más su sonrisa al imaginarse lo que hubiera encontrado si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde.

- ¡Joder, Sirius, eres un inoportuno! - dijo Remus mientras se ponía los calzoncillos.

- Lo siento... no imagine que... - dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿De verdad no te imaginaste que esto pudiera pasar cuando nos dejaste aquí encerrados? -

- Pensé que Ann te congelaría cuando te acercaras a ella -

- ... - Remus miró a su amigo con profundo odio - ¿y que ocurre¿para que necesitas tan urgentemente a Ann¡espero que sea muy importante! -

- Pues... veras... creo que he metido la pata... hasta el fondo -

- ¿Qué ha echo? - le preguntó Ann haciendo gala de su mal genio mientras salía del baño.

- Pues que después de que Eli y yo lo hiciéramos, ella me preguntó si lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros nos convertía en novios y... pues... yo le dije que no... -

- ¿Qué hiciste que? - preguntó Ann acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- Pues eso... ahora esta histérica de los nervios llorando y rompiendo todo... -

- PAFF -

Ann le había pegado un puñetazo a Sirius, que lo tiró al suelo, por lo que le había hecho a su amiga y por interrumpirla a ella.

- No quiero que te acerques más a Eli - dijo Ann fríamente.

- Pero... - dijo Sirius desde el suelo.

- Pero nada... no te acerques a ella... esta vez ha sido un puñetazo, la próxima te congelo y te juro que no habrá dios que te salve -

Ann salió corriendo de la habitación no sin antes lanzar un mirada de "ya hablaremos tu y yo" a Remus.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con gran dificulta puesto que el suelo estaba lleno de libros y cosas rotas. Cuando por fin consiguió abrirla se encontró a Eli.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en un lado de la cama. Estaba cubierta por una sábana y lloraba desesperadamente. Ann se acercó, no sabía que decir... sabía que si le decía "ya te lo dije" o "sabías que esto podía pasar, sabías de su fama" Eli era capaz de agredirla. De todas formas no servía de nada decirle lo que pensaba o un simple y sincero "lo siento" porque la chica estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, así que simplemente la abrazó e intentó consolarla.

Eli al sentir a su amiga abrazándola, salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte, sin consuelo alguno, sintiendo como su corazón roto se desgarraba. Estuvieron abrazadas una media hora aproximadamente, inmóviles, sin mediar palabra, no necesitaban hacerlo, sabían perfectamente lo que cada una sentía en todo momento. Cuando Eli se calmó, Ann se atrevió a decir algo.

- Eli... yo... si... quieres... te ayudo... a vengarte... -

- Gracias... pero no hace falta... no lo voy a hacer... no pude aguantarlo con Remus... y con Sirius menos... yo le quiero... - dijo entrecortadamente.

- Tienes razón, lo siento -

- No te preocupes y gracias por todo... -

En ese momento Lily abrió la puerta. Se quedó un poco extrañada de ver el caos que se había formado en la habitación y de ver a sus amigas abrazadas. Ann le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le contó todo lo que había pasado, sin mencionar lo de Remus. Eli se levantó, cogió algo de ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño. Ann y Lily se quedaron mirándola preocupadas de que su amiga hiciera alguna locura.

Ann se levantó dispuesta a ver lo que Eli estaba haciendo pero Lily, que no creía que Eli pudiera hacer nada, le aconsejó que le dejara sola unos minutos.

A los cinco minutos Eli salió perfectamente vestida, con la cara lavada y sin una sola lágrima.

- PASO - dijo Eli saliendo por la puerta del baño.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron sus amigas sin entender.

- ¡Que paso¡Paso! Ya me he desahogado, ya paso de lo que haga -

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó Ann.

- ¡Sí! Más que nunca -

- Pero... - dijo Lily.

- ¡Pero nada¡que paso! Él puede hacer lo que le de la gana¿se he divertido¡pues yo también! si cree que voy a quedarme a llorar por él, a esperarle ¡va listo! quería un polvo ¿no? Pues ya lo ha tenido. Ahora a comer que tengo hambre - dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

- Si... ahora bajo... yo quiero ducharme - dijo Ann.

- Vale, te esperamos allí - dijo Eli desde fuera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos.

- Sirius ¿qué has echo? - dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

- Yo... - dijo el chico tumbándose en su cama.

- Te dije que ella quería más, te dije que no se iba a conformar con que estuvieras con ella una noche o dos y ya -

- Ya lo sé -

- Entonces ¿por qué lo has echo¿por qué has jugado con ella? -

- No es tan fácil, yo no quería hacerle esto -

- ¿Entonces por que no cortaste el juego antes de hacerle sufrir? -

- Por que quiero estar con ella -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que me atrae físicamente -

- ¿Y? -

- Nada más - dijo Sirius dudoso.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó James desde la puerta, había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio.

- ... no... -

- ¿Entonces te gusta o es simplemente atracción? - preguntó Remus.

- No lo sé... bueno... si lo sé... pero... no estoy... preparado... -

- ¿Preparado para que? - preguntó James intentando que su amigo se abriera y aclarara sus sentimientos.

- Para quererla... atarme... tener algo formal... me cago en la leche... ¿qué he echo¿qué hago? - dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

- Pues como no te tires por un puente... porque a ella no la vas a recuperar... por lo menos no fácilmente - dijo James.

- Es que... sé que ahora me odia... no voy a poder... estar con ella en... la vida -

- Haberlo pensado antes - dijo Remus seriamente.

- ... - Sirius lo miró con odio - ¿estas enfadado conmigo por algo o es mi imaginación? - dijo al rato.

- ¡SI! -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó James.

- Por que este imbécil no sabe llamar a las puertas - dijo fríamente.

- ¿Ein? - dijo James sin entender.

- Nada, Cornamenta, que Remus se lo estaba montando con Ann y cuando estaba a punto de... "poseerla"... yo he entrado sin llamar,... simplemente eso - dijo Sirius entre risas.

- ¿Simplemente eso¿te parece poco? - dijo Remus atónito.

- JA JA JA JA JA - reían James y Sirius por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Vamos, tío, tienes mucho tiempo para perder la virginidad con Ann, has esperado mucho... un poco más no te matará -

- JA JA JA JA JA - James reía más fuerte.

- Pues a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia - dijo Remus seriamente mirando a sus amigos con odio ya que estaban tirados en el suelo de la risa.

- Ya me lo imagino - dijo James riendo.

- Cámbienos de tema y bajemos a comer o Remusin me morderá en la próxima luna llena - dijo Sirius entre risas.

- ¿Qué te parece que hablemos de ti, de Eli y de tu miedo al compromiso? - dijo el chico ácidamente.

- ... el tema de tu virginidad y el tema de Eli están vetados durante mucho tiempo - dijo Sirius pensativo.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto y en la sala común se toparon con Lily y Eli, la cual pasó de largo sin ni siquiera saludarles. Sirius bajó la mirada entristecido ante el comportamiento de la chica.

Remus preguntó por Ann, ya que tenía que hablar de todo lo que había pasado y Lily le dijo que se estaba duchando. En ese momento una idea pasó por su mente, la bombilla se le iluminó y zafándose de sus amigos, con la absurda excusa de que se había dejado un libro en el cuarto, subió las escaleras, pero no a su cuarto, sino al cuarto de las chicas, tenía que volver a estar con Ann a solas, la necesitaba, la deseaba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, estaba desierta, en el baño escuchó el agua caer y no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar y volver a verla desnuda. La fina cortina de la ducha dejaba de ver la silueta de la chica, se quedo embobado mirando su cuerpo y decidió que era perfecto y que tenía que ser suyo, ya no podía resistirlo más así que fue avanzando hasta ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Cogió firmemente el extremo de la cortina y la corrió, Ann se giró bruscamente y se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo tapándose instintivamente los pechos.

Remus se acercó y le quitó las manos de los pechos para poder verlos, cuando decidió que ya la había mirado suficiente, que ya era la hora de pasar a la acción, se acercó más y la beso mientras la abrazaba. Cuando se separaron se quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos quedándose desnudo, se introdujo en la bañera, cogió una esponja y empezó a frotarle por la espalda.

- Ahora me toca a mi darte placer - dijo Remus mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo con las manos llenas de jabón y le besaba el cuello.

- Va... va... va.. a... le... - tartamudeó la chica.

Se pasaron unos cinco minutos dándose caricias y besos mutuamente hasta que Remus decidió que a era el momento de que hicieran el amor.

Bajo sus manos lentamente hacia las piernas de Ann y las abrió para acomodarse en el medio, y poder poseerla. Ella rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del chico y en el momento en el que él iba a introducir su pene, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a alguien en el umbral.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	17. Un regalo muy especial

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17: Un regalo muy especial._**

Ann se separó bruscamente de Remus y lo empujó fuera de la bañera haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo.

- ¿Pero que...? - empezó a decir él al ver lo que Ann acababa de hacer.

Entonces lo vio, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba ella, la más temida de todos los profesores, la profesora McGonagall. Os podéis imaginar la escena, Remus desnudo tirado en el suelo y en la puerta la profesora con la cara descompuesta, Ann había cerrado la cortina y continuaba duchándose.

- ¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO USTED AQUÍ?VISTASE AHORA MISMO, FUERA¡EN MEDIA HORA EN MI DESPACHO¡LOS DOS! -

Remus se puso una toalla mientras la profesora gritaba, cogió su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras tanto Ann estaba bajo el agua negando con la cabeza, cuando McGonagall se fue hablo.

- No puede ser... no puede ser... ¿es que no me van a dejar follar a gusto? -

* * *

En el comedor Eli comía tranquilamente mientras Sirius la miraba, se había sentado en frente de ella por que James quería estar con Lily. Eli ni siquiera lo miraba, lo ignoraba de una manera sorprendente. 

- Eli ¿me pasas la sal? - dijo Sirius intentando entablar conversación.

- Perdona Black... ¿decías algo? - le contestó la chica educadamente con una sonrisa.

- Que si me pasas la sal - dijo él tristemente.

- Claro... toma - dijo ella dándole el bote.

El comportamiento de Eli amargó aun más a Sirius, ella lo ignoraba, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubieran estado juntos, y eso le dolía, se sentía miserable por todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, al fin de cuentas él tenía la culpa de que ella se comportara así, él la había humillado y utilizado, pero Sirius no quería eso, "_es cierto eso que dicen de que cuando pierdes algo te das cuenta de lo que vale"_, dijo para si mismo, Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Elísabeth y de que la había perdido.

Una chica llegó y se abalanzó al su cuello sacándolo de sus pensamientos y besándolo por la cara.

- ¿Pero que...? - logró decir Sirius cuando se separo un poco.

- Sirius, amor, quería preguntante si vas invitarme a salir contigo esta noche, es que echo de menos pasar las noches contigo - dijo la chica picaramente.

Jane Olsen había estado revolcándose con Sirius durante un tiempo el curso pasado.

- Jane... yo... no... -

Pero en ese momento a Sirius se le paso una idea por la mente... recordó algo... algo que le había dicho Ann.

"¿la quieres para ti¿quieres que se te lance en cuanto te vea? CELOS... es lo mejor"

Miró a Eli seriamente, ella conversaba animadamente con uno de primero que estaba a su lado. James y Lily estaban atentos a Sirius, ambos tenían el presentimiento de lo que el chico iba hacer y temían las consecuencias.

- Esta bien Jane... te veo esta noche donde siempre... - dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

- Que feliz me haces - le dijo la chica dándole un beso y marchándose.

Sirius no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Eli desde que le dijo que si a Jane. Quería ver su comportamiento, quería ver como explotaba de celos, eso demostraría que estaba celosa y que todavía tenía posibilidades de volver con ella. Pero sus cálculos fallaron, Eli lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa y no se veía en ella muestra de cabreo alguno y nada estaba ardiendo, Sirius se deprimió más, su táctica no había funcionado y ahora tenía que pasar la noche con Jane, lo cual no le agradaba.

Llego una lechuza que acercó la pata a Eli para que cogiera la carta que llevaba, ella lo hizo y leyó la carta. Eli frunció el entre cejo y puso cara de disgusto.

- ¿Malas noticias? - preguntó Lily.

- Si... mis tíos se van de viaje estas navidades no voy a poder pasarlas con ellos -

- ¿No las pasas con tus padres? - preguntó James.

- Como sabes soy de sangre limpia, pero mi tío se enamoró de una muggle, estudió una carrera muggle, se casó y se fue a vivir allí con ella, por ese motivo mi abuelo... como diría... lo repudió y nos prohibió que le viéramos, pero como es mi tío favorito paso de lo que diga mi abuelo y me voy con él cuando quiero... yo paso la mayor parte de las vacaciones con mis tíos y las navidades también, por que pasar las navidades en mi casa significa cena de gala haciendo le paripe delante de personas que no conozco y que me desagradan, sin tener en cuenta de que estará mi abuelito y como que no nos llevamos demasiado bien - dijo Eli.

- Tu tío esta como yo... repudiado... entonces ¿te quedas? - preguntó Sirius esperanzado. Si se quedaba podría intentar conquistarla durante las vacaciones.

- Si... bueno por lo menos no estaré sola... tu te quedas ?no? Lily -

- Si... no aguanto a mi hermana y a su marido -

- ¿Te quedas¡Bien! - dijo James muy contento.

- Por lo menos dicen que para compensarme me enviaran un regalo que dicen que me gustara mucho y que me hace mucha ilusión - dijo Eli sonriendo.

- ¿Qué seré? -

- Se lo que no será... el Peugeot 206cc descapotable no es... seguro -

- Ja ja ja ja - rió Lily - tenemos que ir hablar con Ann - dijo Lily acordándose de algo.

- ¿Para que? - preguntó Eli sin entender.

- ¿No quieres enterarte de lo que ha pasado entre ella y Remus? - dijo Lily picaramente.

- Es verdad, vamos -

Las chicas salieron del comedor, los chicos sonrieron picaramente, ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado. Pero a Sirius se le borró la sonrisa rápidamente, no le hacia nada de gracia lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche, no quería pasar la noche con Jane, además de que el plan de darle celos a Eli no funcionó.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la habitación Ann no estaba allí.

- Eli -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿No te molesta que Sirius vaya a pasar la noche con esa tía? -

- ... no... ya te he dicho que paso de lo que haga -

- ¿Segura? -

- ... -

- No es bueno guardarse ese dolor dentro... ya sabes lo que pasó con Ann -

- ... no voy a dejar que ese cretino sepa que me hace daño... no voy a flaquear delante de él... no voy a mostrarle mis sentimientos... -

- Pero... -

- Ya lo hice una vez y salí mal parada... esta vez no caigo en su juego... -

- Esta bien... haz lo que quieras... -

* * *

Mientras tanto Ann y Remus estaban en el despacho de McGonagall y allí también se encontraba Dumbledore. 

- Nunca me espere algo así de ustedes dos - gritó McGonagall.

- Profesora... nosotros... -

- Silencio señor Lupin... ?que vergüenza! dos alumnos tan brillantes como ustedes dando un espectáculo semejante -

- Nosotros... no... -

- Claro como no iba a pasar eso después de la escenita del iglú -

- ¡Basta ya! -

- ¡Señorita Cooper no tolero que me hable de esa forma! -

- Me da igual, esta aquí echándonos la bronca por algo que es natural que suceda entre un chico y una chica - dijo Ann poniéndose de pie.

- No en este colegio -

- ¿Esta de coña?de verdad cree que todos los alumnos de este colegio son vírgenes? Por que hay que ser muy inocente para creer eso - dijo Ann sin poder creer la actitud de la profesora.

La profesora se quedó con cara de perplejidad y Dumbledore sonreía picaramente.

- Vale... ya veo que es usted muy inocente... espere que lo asimile... me parece fatal... miren no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado y ustedes tienen muchas opciones... pueden expulsarnos, lo cual lamentaríamos muchísimo, pueden prohibirnos que estemos juntos, en cuyo caso me pasare su prohibición por el arco del triunfo, pueden castigarnos, lo cual me parecería injusto ya que no hemos hecho nada malo, o pueden dejarnos ir en paz, en mi opinión esta sería la mejor opción, lo que ustedes prefieran - dijo Ann tranquilamente.

- No serán expulsados... ni castigados -

- Pero Albus... - dijo la profesora perpleja.

- Ella tiene razón Minerva... no han hecho nada malo pero... tengan cuidado con lo que hacen... pienses en las consecuencias - dijo el director tranquilamente - ahora pueden irse -

Ambos chicos salieron del cuarto. Remus estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto a nadie hablarle así a la profesora McGonagall.

- Ann, tenemos que hablar - dijo mientras la cogía del brazo.

- Hasta que no encuentres un sitio para que tu y yo follemos a gusto ni me hables - dijo dándole un beso en los labios y marchándose corriendo.

Remus se quedó de piedra y decidió dirigirse al comedor.

* * *

En la biblioteca estaba Lily estudiando, o haciendo como que estudiaba por que no podía concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, ya que no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de James besándola. No hacía otra cosa que pensar en él, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba mucho. Quería que la volviera a besar pero el problema era que todavía no estaba preparada para darle más, no había superado lo de Malfoy, y posiblemente nunca lo superaría, se entristeció pensando que por ese desafortunado acontecimiento no podría estar nunca con James. _"Y si él se entera, me repudiaría, seguro"_ pensaba la chica _"James no puede enterarse, ni James ni nadie, no puedo dejar que lo sepan"_. 

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado. James la miraba sonriente, le encantaba verla tan concentrada, se fijó en que ella estaba triste por algo y para intentar animarla le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- James - dijo Lily sobresaltada al notar como él la besaba.

- Te vi triste y quise animarte - dijo sonriente.

- No es nada, es que no me concentro -

- Aaa, Lily yo quería hablar contigo... -

- No, James, no digas nada -

- Si, tengo que decirlo... -

- Pero... -

- Lily, yo te quiero, y lamentó haber ido tan rápido ayer, se que no estas preparada para eso, así que esperare hasta que estés lista, pero no me dejes solo, no me apartes de tu vida, por que entonces me moriría -

Lily se quedó sin palabras, _"me esta diciendo que me quiere y yo lo quiero a él... o dios como lo quiero... no... no puedo dejarlo escapar... sería tonta si lo hiciera"._

- James, tienes razón no estoy preparada para esas velocidades, yo no quiero apartarte de mi vida, si me dieras tiempo... -

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Lily, todo el que tu quieras, yo te estaré esperando -

- Bien, pues entonces tomémonoslo despacio?vale? -

- Vale... me dejas que te de otro beso -

- Si - dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

James se acercó lentamente pero en vez de darle el beso en la mejilla se lo dio en los labios. Fue un beso muy dulce y delicado, cuando se separaron se miraron sonriendo.

- Bueno, te dejo estudiar, yo he quedado con los chicos, después nos vemos - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Hasta luego - dijo ella mientras veía como se iba el chico de sus sueños.

* * *

Debajo de un árbol cerca del lago, se encontraban los tres chicos más deseados del colegio, charlaban animadamente. 

- Mira que tienes mala suerte, Lunático - dijo Sirius mientras reía.

- Cierto, ya es mala pata que te pille Canuto, pero que te pille McGonagall, es muy fuerte - dijo James riéndose también

- No tiene gracia, teníais que haber visto el cabreo que tiene Ann - dijo Remus.

- Me lo imagino, con lo temperamental que es, tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes de insatisfecha... -

- Sigo sin verle la gracia a todo esto - dijo Remus con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Remusin no te enfades... a ver hay que encontrar alguna forma de que vosotros dos estéis solos para hacerlo, por que sino Ann acabara provocando otro tornado - dijo Sirius seriamente.

- También hay que encontrar la forma de que Eli te perdone, Canuto - dijo James mirando a su amigo, que estaba entristecido.

- Mira, eso lo veo yo más complicado - dijo Remus.

- Si... - dijo Sirius en un suspiro.

- Ay que nuestro Canutito se nos ha enamorado - dijo Remus.

- Pero ha metido la pata hasta el fondo - dijo James.

- Es que soy gilipollas, como pude hacerle eso, como pude decirle eso -

- Tío no te amargues, no hay nada imposible, con esfuerzo y perseverancia seguro que la recuperas -

- ¿Tu crees? Por que yo no estoy tan seguro, sé que no me va a perdonar, la conozco, lo sé -

- Lo que tienes que hacer es ser un caballero con ella y reconquistarla - dijo Remus sabiamente.

- Nada de irte con otras, que vea que ya no eres un mujeriego, que ella es la única - dijo James.

- Exacto, nada de ligues ni de polvos esporádicos, ella tiene que ver que estas arrepentido y que la quieres - aclaró Remus.

- Por eso no hay problema... desde antes de Halloween no he estado con otra que no sea Eli, y creo que no podré volver a estar con otra... -

- ¿Creí que vuestro primer encuentro fue en Halloween? - pregunto James dudoso.

- Y así es, pero desde que Ann y Eli tuvieron esa pelea por que creían que a cada uno nos gustaba la otra, me di cuenta de que quería estar con ella y aunque la chicas se me ponían delante dándomelo todo, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Eli, así que les di puerta a todas -

- Bueno, pues sigue así - dijo Remus orgulloso del cambio de había experimentado su amigo.

- ¿Y tu con Lily? - preguntó Sirius a James.

- Pues... me ha pedido tiempo, por que todavía no esta preparada para ?eso? - dijo haciendo una seña con los dedos - así que yo le he dicho que le esperaré y que la quiero -

- ¿Y ella te ha dicho que te quiere? -

- Ahora no... bueno nos hemos besado... yo le he metido mano y ella se ha dejado hasta que le metí demasiada mano... y me dijo que me quería cuando estaba en la enfermería después del partido -

- ¿Quién lo diría? Los tres enamorados - dijo Remus.

- Si, pero de tres fieras... - dijo Sirius recostándose en el césped.

- ¿Vamos ya para dentro que empieza a refrescar? - propuso James.

- OK, vamos - dijeron Sirius y Remus.

* * *

Cuando Remus llegó a la sala común después de pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos, se encontró a Ann sentada frente al fuego. Decidió pasar de largo ya que la chica seguía con cara de cabreo. 

- Ey tu ¿a dónde te crees que vas? - dijo Ann al ver como el chico se dirigía a su cuarto.

- ¿Y esos modales, cariño? - dijo él acercándose lentamente.

- Déjate de tonterías y siéntate a darme cariño que estoy muy insatisfecha... necesito mimos... y si tu no me los das me busco a otro - dijo seriamente con voz melosa.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y le abrazó dándole un tierno beso.

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado esta mañana - dijo Remus sonriendo.

- ¿De qué¿de lo que iba a pasar y no pasó? - dijo Ann cabreada.

- Exacto... pero no te preocupes mi amor estas vacaciones estaremos aquí solitos y podremos hacer todo lo que tu quieras - dijo él picaramente.

- No me tientes... - dijo ella mirándolo con lujuria.

- Oye todo lo que ha pasado significa que somos novios oficiales¿no? - dijo Remus dudoso.

- Por supuesto ¿qué te crees que voy haciéndole mamadas al primero que se me pone por delante? - dijo Ann indignada.

- ... -

- ... -

- ¿No? - dijo él después de pensarlo.

- Pues no, y que sepas que es la primera vez que lo hacía¿te ha gustado? -

- ¿La primera¿de verdad? Pues ha sido fabuloso -

- No te preocupes, practicaremos - dijo ella con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Vale - dijo Remus besándola.

* * *

Ya habían pasado bastantes días y había llegado el invierno, la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a pasar las navidades a sus casa. 

- ¿No haces las maletas? - le preguntó Eli a Ann.

- Que va me quedo -

- ¿Y eso? -

- Pues quiero pasarla aquí con Remus... y con vosotras - dijo rápidamente al ver las caras de sus amigas.

- Pelota -

- Lame culos -

- También me quedo por vosotras... Eli no puedo dejarte sola después de todo lo que ha pasado... y tu Lily estas en algunos momentos como ida... me necesitáis -

- Si claro... tu lo que quieres es folletear con Remus ahora que no hay tanta gente - dijo Eli picaramente.

- También eso - dijo Ann sonriendo.

- Por lo menos no nos miente - dijo Lily.

- Ya - dijo Eli entrando en el baño.

- Por cierto Ann ?vamos a hacerle algo a Sirius como venganza? - dijo Lily.

- Que va tía, Eli no quiere... pero bueno ya tendré yo una conversación con él -

- Tu no vas a tener ninguna conversación con él, déjalo en paz - dijo Eli saliendo del baño.

- ... -

- Él puede hacer lo que le de la realísima gana... si no me quiere, no me quiere... - dijo Eli tristemente.

- Vale... Vale -

Eli salió de la habitación dejando solas a Lily y Ann.

- Le has dado la razón como a los locos ?no? -

- Si -

- ¡Vas a tener esa conversación con Sirius? -

- ¡Claro! -

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban preparando el cumpleaños de Ann, que era al día siguiente. Habían decidido preparar una sesión de chupitos de tequila (n/a: Ana dice: "SUPERBOTIJO va por ti!") y cerveza de mantequilla. Habían comprado 3 varias botellas de todo y ya que había poca gente en el colegio habían decidido invitar también a los chicos. 

A las doce de la mañana habían quedado para darle los regalos a Ann. Eli le había regalado el disco de _"El canto del loco: Estados de animo"_ con una camiseta de un concierto al que fueron juntas, Lily le regaló un libro de masajes eroticos, que cuando Remus lo vio se le iluminó la cara.

- De aquí podemos sacar muchas cosas interesantes - dijo Ann picaramente.

- Si... - dijo Remus sonriendo.

Los chicos le miraban picaramente mientras las chicas reían.

Sirius le regaló un conjunto de ropa interior súper provocativo con una nota en la que ponía "_Para que la uses con Remus"_.

- No te preocupes la usaré "qué te parece, amor? -

- Me gusta... pero me gustaría más verla tirada en el suelo de mi habitación -

- Pervertido - dijeron las tres chicas a coro muy bajito.

-? - Remus.

James le regalo un libro "_Aprende a controlar tus poderes interiores"_.

- ¿Es una indirecta? - dijo la chica arqueando la ceja.

- No, es una directa, no queremos ver más tornados en el colegio - dijo James sonriente.

- ... de todas formas me gusta... gracias... lo usaré -

- Yo... mi regalo todavía no está ultimado... te lo daré próximamente... pero te gustara... - dijo Remus poniendose un poco colorado.

- Vale... -

En ese momento entró una lechuza dejando varias cajas encima de la mesa.

- Serán regalos de mis padres -

- ¿Y esta caja tan grande? - preguntó Remus.

- Yo que sé... primero los pequeños, así el grande dará más emocion cuando lo abra - dijo cogiendo un paquete pequeñito - A ver... - dijo desenvolviendolo - ¡ah! Mi padres se pasan de buenos -

- ¿Qué es? -

- ¡El disco de "_Hombres G"_! en el que sale mi canción favorita ¡"_Temblando"_! y dinero -

- Aaaaaa -

- Ah... que bonito... me lo tienes que dejar para que lo escuche - dijo Eli emocionada.

- OK... a ver... a ver... que será esto grande... - dijo Ann cogiendo la felicitación dentro había una carta que se metió en el bolsillo.

- ¡De quien es? - preguntó Lily.

- Espera un momento - dijo Ann leyendo la felicitación - "_Aquí dentro está lo que más has deseado en el mundo"_ - leyó en alto.

- ¿Ein? - dijeron todos.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritó Ann al abrir la caja.

Todos dieron un paso para atrás del susto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿Hay una bomba? - preguntó Sirius.

Ann tenía los ojos llorosos, extendió las manos y cogió lo que había en la caja.

- Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh - fue lo que dijeron todos.

- ¿Y ese cachorro tan bonito? - preguntó Glory.

Ann lloraba sin parar mientras acariciaba dulcemente al perrito. Eli que no aguantaba más la intriga, le quito la felicitación de las manos, ya que las mentes curiosas querían saber.

"Felicidades, cielo, me hubiera gustado que hubieras venido estas navidades aquí conmigo, por que así hubiera podido ver tu cara y tu reacción al recibir este regalo.

Aquí dentro esta lo que más has deseado en el mundo... aparte de mi, claro esta... es coña, cariño, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

Espero que arregles esos problemas que me dijiste con la última carta que me enviaste, y que te lo pases muy bien con tus amigos y esa persona especial, no diré que es tu novio hasta que yo le de el visto bueno, y nunca será, a mi juicio, lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Te echo mucho de menos

Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo?que no se te olvide!

Michael

Pd: a l a perrita, por que es hembra, le he puesto el nombre de Vilma, me recuerda a todas las tardes que merendábamos en tu casa viendo la tele

Muchos Kiss

Michael"

Ann seguía llorando mirando fijamente a Remus mientras acariciaba dulcemente al pequeño cachorro de pastor aleman llamada Vilma. (n/a: Vilma¡va por ti!... Vilma es la perrita que tiene Ana)

Ann no era la única que miraba a Remus, todos esperaban la reacción de Remus.

- ¿Quién es Michael¿por qué es él lo que más deseas en el mundo¿y por que tiene tanta confianza contigo? - preguntó Remus seriamente.

- Yo le he dado esa confianza por que es mi mejor amigo desde que eramos pequeños... además es mi amor platonico - dijo Ann entre sollozos.

- ¿Tu... amor... platónico? - dijo Remus fríamente.

- Pero tu eres mi amor verdadero... me he quedado aquí por ti, no me he ido con él... ¿o es que acaso vas a romper nuestra relación en mi cumpleaños?... ya no me quieres... Michael es sólo una excusa por que ya no me quieres y quieres dejarme - dijo llorando más fuerte.

Remus tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, no se esperaba que Ann dijera todo eso.

- Que no tonta, que si te quiero... te amo - dijo dandole un tierno beso en los labios - no voy a dejarte... con lo que me ha costado que fueras mi novia... te quiero - dijo dándole otro beso.

- Vale - dijo Ann dandose la vuelta y saludando a los recien llegados - ?hola! -

- Que falsa es - le dijo Lily muy bajito a Eli.

- Ya te digo... apenas Remus empieza a conocerla - le respondío Eli.

- Sip -

- Te hemos traido algo, no es mucho pero es que el presupuesto no daba para más - dijo Mery.

- No pasa nada, chicas - dijo cogiendo el regalo y dandole el perrito a Eli.

- Siempre he querido tener un perrito, pero mis padres no me han dejado - dijo Eli mirando cara a cara a la perrita - pero me gustan más los machos y si es negro mejor... a mi el que me gusta es el perrito del anuncio del papel higiénico... creo que es un labrador... -

Remus y James miraron a Sirius picaramente y esté último miraba a Eli de manera extraña, una idea empezaba a surgir en si mente...

"Perritos¿eh?... machos y negros... ¡si me esta describiendo a mi!... tal vez si..."

- Oooohhhh... - dijo Ann al ver el regalo - ¡me encanta! - dijo abrazandolas.

Era un marco de fotos dende había muchas fotos magicas de ellos.

- De nada - dijeron las chicas alegremente.

- Con que por eso nos pediste las fotos -

- Sip - dijeron a coro las dos chicas - Clark también colaboro... un poco -

- Bueno pues esta noche... ¡sesión tequila! - dijo Ann animadamente (n/a: Ana dice: "SUPERBOTIJO va por ti, para que te acuerdes de nuestras juergas juntas") - decidle a Clark que también puede venir -

- ¿De verdad tiene que venir? - dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si, es mi fiesta y yo lo invito - dijo Ann sonriente.

Eli se acercó a Sirius y le dijo muy bajito.

- Ten en cuenta que por todo lo que ha pasado yo podría convencer a Ann para que no te invitara a la fiesta... así que a callar y no pongas pegas que no te conviene - dijo seriamente.

- ... - Sirius tragó saliba.

- Nos vemos esta noche... - dijo Ann dándole un beso apasionado a Remus y después cogiendo al perro - Eli devuelveme a mi Vilma -

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	18. ¡Tequila tequila!

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18¡Tequila, tequila!**_

Ya estaba todo preparado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ann, los chicos habían decidido que lo mejor era que la sesión tequila fuera en pijamas, (n/a: no eran listos ni na) a las chicas no les hizo mucha gracia, menos a Ann, que aceptó encantada y medio obligó a las demás.

Llegaron al cuarto de las chicas y se sentaron en el suelo. Ann conocía un juego de cartas para borrachos. Explicó el juego, que consistía en un juego de cartas y cada vez que te equivocabas o perdías tenías que beber. Además de beber tenían que responder una pregunta comprometida y si no la quería responder tenía que dar una prenda o llevar a cabo un reto.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ann pensando en lo mismo _"esta ya ha jugado a esto antes"_ pero fue Remus quien lo dijo.

- Tu has jugado a esto entes - dijo fríamente.

- Noooo... siiiii... pero... te aseguro que sólo bebía y no hacía nada comprometido... -

- Si claro... -

- ¿No te fías de mi? - dijo seriamente - no eres quien para cuestionar mi pasado, ya que tú tampoco es que me hayas dicho demasiado del tuyo, además ¡no me fastidies el cumpleaños! - dijo acercándose para darle un beso el cual le respondió el chico.

- Discuten más que hablan... ¡aaahhhh¡claro!... lo hacen para morrearse... ¡reconciliación!... sexo post pelea -

- No tengo sexo post... pelea tengo peleas ¡pero no sexo! - dijo Ann.

Remus se puso colorado y todos les miraron atónitos.

- ¡Basta de cháchara¡a jugar! -

Todos empezaron a jugar y al cabo de unos minutos la primera en perder fue Eli, pero bebieron todos por voluntad propia, después James fue el encargado de hacer la pregunta.

- A ver... a ver... mmm... ¿volverías con Sirius? - dijo sonriendo picaramente.

- ... - miraba a Sirius fijamente mientras éste esperaba expectante la respuesta - prenda - dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

A Sirius se le puso una cara extraña, por un lado quería saber la respuesta, pero por otro lado el que no dijera directamente que no le daba esperanza. Además podría verla "desnuda". Eli se quitó el sujetador por debajo de la camiseta y se lo tiró a la cara a Sirius.

- Toma pervertido... que estas mirándome como si hace media hora que no lo llevo puesto -

- Gracias - dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

- A ver... Anita... mmmm... te toca la pregunta -

- Espera ¿no teníamos que perder para hacer pregunta? - preguntó Eli confusa.

- Hemos decidido que bebemos y hacemos preguntas directamente - dijo Ann tranquilamente.

- OK - dijo Eli pensando que este para que perder el tiempo con juegos.

- Bueno la pregunta es... ¿has visto alguna vez desnudo a algún chico, aparte de Remus? - preguntó James picaramente.

- Si - dijo Ann escuetamente.

- ¿A quien? - preguntó Remus rápidamente.

- Pues veras... en el verano... después de un partido de fútbol... nos metimos en los vestuarios para felicitar a los jugadores... y... pues... todavía estaban duchándose... y... vi... pues... vi a... Michael... él salió de repente... y... lo... vi... ¡pero tu estas mejor!- dijo Ann poniéndose colorada.

- ... - Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa que cada cosa que diga te vas a cabrear¡Pues para eso no juego! - dijo Ann cabraendose.

- Que no... que no me enfado... lo que pasa es que quiero mi beso de reconciliación... - dijo Remus haciendo pucheros. (n/a: no es listo ni na)

- Está bien... -

Ann se acercó y le besó apasionadamente durante un par de minutos hasta que Sirius les interrumpió.

- Ejem... ejem... ¡iros a un motel! -

Siguieron bebiendo y haciéndose preguntas comprometidas.

- A ver... Remus... ¿eres virgen? - preguntó Ann.

- ... - Remus no dijo nada, había que conservar la fama de merodeador conquistador, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Ann.

- Estamos esperando - dijeron las chicas.

- Si -

- ¿Eres virgen? - dijeron las chicas a la vez al ver que Remus se puso un poco colorado.

- Si¿que pasa? soy virgen ¿algún problema? - dijo Remus un poco enfadado por el pitorreo.

- No hijo no pasa nada, no hace falta que te pongas así - dijo Mery.

- Menudo carácter - dijo Lily.

- Así te la quitas con Anita, los dos perdéis la virginidad juntitos - dijo Eli picaramente.

- Pues si - dijo Ann.

Seguidamente les toco el turno de responder preguntas a Sirius y a Clark.

- Yo le pregunto a Sirius y Mery a Clarky - dijo Eli alegremente puesto que ya estaba "contentilla" de lo mucho que había bebido.

- Vele - dijo Mery.

- Sirius... ¿cuál es tu promedio de polvos esporádicos durante el año? - preguntó sonriente.

- Prenda - dijo Sirius rápidamente.

Se quitó al camiseta dejando ver su cuerpo atlético y bien formado, todas las chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente sin palabras al ver los pectorales del bello merodeador, Eli desvió la mirada, si seguía viéndole con tan poca ropa no podría evitar contenerse y lanzarse a su cuello para que la hiciera suya y eso no podía pasar.

- Eeeehhhh - dijo James intentando llamar al atención de Lily que se había quedado mirando a Sirius con cara de boba - Lily salimos a dar una vuelta - dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Si - contesto la chica con un suspiro al ver su sonrisa.

- ¿Os traigo un cubo¿o mejor dos? para las babas, digo - dijo Eli de mala gana a las demás que miraban a Sirius con deseo.

- Mejor que un cubo, una piscina - dijo Remus celoso.

- No te pongas celoso amor, yo solo babeo por ti - dijo Ann melosamente mientras lo abrazaba.

Al cabo de un rato estaba ya todos borrachos, sobre todo Ann y Eli que no estaba acostumbradas a beber. En una esquina del cuarto estaba Mery y Clark dándose el lote. Glory se había ido a divertirse con su novio.

- Mira a esos -dijo Ann.

- No pierden el tiempo - dijo Eli dando otro trago a la botella.

- Eli - preguntó Ann como si sólo ellas dos estuvieran solas.

- ¿Si? -

- Te voy a contar como me tiraría a Remus - dijo Ann seriamente.

(n/a: esta frase es verídica, Ana se la dijo a sus amigas en una de sus sesiones de tequila refiriéndose a su mejor amigo, superbotijo te acuerdas ¿no? Jejeje!)

Los chicos escuchaban atentos la conversación, mientras ellas hablaban como si estuvieran solas en la habitación, estaban demasiado borrachas como para darse cuenta de nada.

- Cuenta, cuenta - dijo Eli animándola.

- Se que le gusta mucho el chocolate... así que después de haberle dado un masaje erótico... y ponerlo muy caliente... le untaría o me untaría a mi el cuerpo de chocolate liquido... y bueno... le lamería o dejaría que él me lamiera todo el cuerpo... y luego... ¡sexo, sexo, sexo! - dijo riéndose, ya que se estaba imaginando la escena.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! - reía Eli sin control.

Remus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos no se podía creer lo que Ann había dicho.

- Que pervertida, no se quien es peor, si una por imaginarlo o la otra por animarla - dijo Sirius sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, al ver la cara de su amigo añadió picaramente - te gusta la idea ¿verdad? -

- ¡Siiiiiii! - dijo Remus muy contento.

- ¿Cómo no le va a gustar?... chocolate y Ann... las dos cosas que más le gustan en este mundo... sería su sueño hecho realidad - dijo Eli en un momento fugaz en el que se dio cuenta de que tenían espectadores.

- Ostia que vergüenza... da igual... ven aquí mi lobezno que te voy a comer entero - dijo Ann acercándose y besándolo fervorosamente.

A los dos minutos se levantaron y se fueron a la cama de Ann para continuar con su diversión.

- Mala amiga... te vas con tu novio a divertirte y a mi que me zurzan... ea... ya me he quedado sola - dijo Eli volviendo a beber.

- Te quedo yo - dijo Sirius acercándose a la chica.

- Tu no me quieres - dijo Eli frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si -

- No, solo soy un polvo esporádico -

- No, eres más - dijo Sirius acercándose más a ella.

- Mientes - dijo Eli intentando alejarse.

- No - dijo Sirius acercándose aún más.

- Si -

- No -

Ya casi estaban rozándose los labios.

- Si -

Sirius la beso y ella estaba tan borracha que no pudo evitar corresponderle.

* * *

En la cama de Ann, ella y Remus seguían besándose apasionadamente. 

- Te deseo - dijo Ann al oído - hazme tuya, por favor¡hazlo ya! -

- Te amo - dijo Remus en un suspiro.

Ann estaba encima de él besándole fervorosamente, empezó a descender para besarle el pecho mientras él la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Pero de pronto Ann notó algo, notó que las manos de Remus ya no le acariciaban y oyó un ruido extraño.

"¿Eso es un ronquido?" pensó Ann.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Remus se había quedado dormido.

- No puede ser, lo que me faltaba - dijo levantándose y metiéndose en el baño.

En su camino hacia el baño escuchó que de la cama de Cris, donde estaban Mery y Clark y de la cama de Eli, donde estaban ella y Sirius, salían toda clase de suspiros y gemidos de placer incontrolados.

Ann cerró la puerta de un portazo y los presentes en la habitación ni se enteraron. Se dejó caer en la puerta con las manos en la cabeza.

- No me lo puedo creer... no me lo puedo creer... por que a mi... por que tengo tan mala suerte... primero... nos interrumpe Sirius... después... McGonagall... y... ahora... ¡SE QUEDA DORMIDO! - se levantó y miró al techo - ¿me odias?... tu me odias ¿verdad?... algo malo... algo muy malo... tuve que hacer en otra vida para que me castigues sin sexo - agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, vio las distintas camas en movimiento, cada una tenía su propia fiesta menos ella, vio la cama donde seguía Remus dormido, se acercó y lo miró seriamente.

- Así están las cosas ¿no?... te vas a enterar - dijo convencida y se metió en la cama con él para dormir.

* * *

Lily y James estaban dando un paseo por los jardines del colegio. Estaban hablando de todo y de nada, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos ya que si lo hacían no podrían contener el impulso de besarse. 

- Lily - dijo James rompiendo el hielo.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -

- ¿Qué? - dijo Lily parándose.

- Digo, novia oficial... formal... bueno... lo que se dice con todos los derechos... - dijo nerviosamente poniéndose en frente de ella.

- James... yo... -

- Ya sé que me has pedido tiempo... y yo te lo doy... pero... mientras espero... no podríamos por lo menos ser novios... tu ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti... y no veo por que tendría que esperar para anunciarlo al mundo... eso no significa que te este metiendo prisa... no... si quieres que nuestra relación vaya despacio, pues vamos despacio... pero... me gustaría, por lo menos, abrazarte de vez en cuando sin sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo por que no soy tu novio... - aclaró James.

- Tu no me has dicho que me quieres - dijo Lily con una sonrisita.

- Te acabo de pedir que seas mi novia, eso significa algo -

- Eso no significa "te quiero" -

- Lily... yo te quiero - dijo acercándole y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo Lily acercándose más a James - pero... ya te dije que necesito tiempo -

- Y yo te he dicho que te doy todo el tiempo del mundo... pero... ¿podría darte un beso antes? - dijo James quedándose a un par de milímetros de los labios de Lily.

- James... aquí no... podrían pillarnos... vamos a la sala común... ¿vale? - dijo ella sonriendo intentando separarse un poco.

Lily no pudo resistirse al beso que James le dio, fue tan dulce y apasionado.

- Bien... ¿ahora podemos volver a la sala común? - dijo Lily una vez recuperado el aliento al separarse.

- Pero... -

- Me has dicho que me darías tiempo... bueno pues yo no quiero que nos pillen y nos castiguen... así que vamos... -

Al final Lily consiguió convencerlo de que tenían que volver a la sala común, recorrieron los pasillos con sigilo para no ser descubiertos, oyeron a la gata del conserje y se escondieron detrás de una armadura hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro. Estaban muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

- Así de cerca te ves muy bonita -

- James ahora no... no es momento para tus chorradas -

- Decirte que estas muy bonita no es una chorrada -

- Si lo es cuando estamos en una situación tan difícil como que estén apunto de pillarnos - dijo seriamente.

- Tu y tu sentido de la responsabilidad... la gata se fue hace un par de minutos... estamos solos desde hace un rato... así que mis chorradas no eran inapropiadas - dijo James con todo de resentimiento.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que James tenía razón y que la gata ya se había alejado de donde ellos estaban.

- OK lo que tu digas... ahora podemos irnos cada uno a su cuarto -

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? - pregunto James picaramente.

- Si te lo vas a tomar a cachondeo como tu amiguito Black cortamos y punto - dijo Lily malhumorada yéndose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Era broma... no te enfades... si yo te quiero... no pude resistir hacer ese comentario... lo siento... además ¿por que metes a Sirius en esto? -

- Pues en el futuro abstente de ese tipo de comentarios si no quieres acabar mal - dijo haciendo una bola de energía - recuerda que puedo dejarte frito... y meto a tu amigo por que se ha portado como un autentico carbón -

- No te enfades... si era una broma... y con respecto a Sirius y su comportamiento... ¿podríamos no hablar de ese tema? - dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

- Esta bien... te perdono... pero... -

- OK... OK... tiempo... - dijo James cansinamente mientras entraban en la sala común.

- Exacto... James... yo... todavía no estoy... preparada... no lo he superado... - dijo Lily mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Superar el que¿de que esta hablando? - se preguntaba James una vez se quedó solo frente al fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eli se giró y palpó algo al lado suyo mientras se ponía la otra mano en la cabeza. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... mi cabeza... me va a explotar... ¿qué es esto? - dijo mirando el bulto que había al lado suyo, retiro un poco la colcha y lo vio - ¡BLACK¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! -

- No chilles... mi cabeza... -

- ¡Te aguantas! - gritó cerrando los ojos y aguantando el dolor de cabeza _"no tenía que haber gritado"_ pensó mientras miraba a Sirius - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUI¿QUÉ PASO ANOCHE? -

- Tu que crees... -

- ¡NO LO SÉ¡NO ME ACUERDO! -

- Pues tuvimos una noche de sexo incontrolable... - dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- ¿QUÉ¡CABRÓN¡HIJO DE PUTA¡TE HAS APROVECHADO DE QUE ESTABA BORRACHA¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ¡FUERA¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA! -

Ann se despertó y vio la escena: Sirius, desnudo intentando encontrar su ropa, esquivando las bolas de fuego que una furiosa Elísabeth le mandaba. Ann como estaba cansada y con resaca se acercó a Eli para intentar tranquilizarla, ocasión que Sirius aprovechó para ponerse algo de ropa y salir corriendo.

Los gritos despertaron a todo el mundo.

- ¿Pero que pasa? - preguntó Glory que hacia un rato que acababa de llegar.

- ¡NADA! - dijo Eli volviéndose a meter en la cama y cerrando las cortinas.

- Mi cabeza... - murmuró Remus - ¿qué ha pasado? -

- ¿No te acuerdas? - preguntó Ann.

- No... ¿debería? -

- PUES SI - dijo Ann metiéndose en el baño.

- ... bueno ya me contara después... -

- Menudo carácter al despertar - murmuró Glory lanzando una mirada significativa a Remus - ¿te largas? me quiero cambiar -

- Claro, claro - dijo rápidamente y haciendo señas a Clark para que se fuera con él.

Una vez se fueron los chicos Ann salió del baño y aprovecho que entraron Glory y Mary, se acercó a charlar con Eli.

- Eli... ¿estas bien? -

- ... no... - dijo en un sollozo.

- ¿Que ha pasado¿ha habido tema esta noche? -

- Al parecer... si... pero no me acuerdo... y... por lo que creo... ha sido magnifico... -

- Yo os oí -

- ¿Me lo pase bien? -

- JA JA JA JA... creo que si... JA JA JA JA... te lo pasaste muuuuuuy bien... JA JA JA JA - dijo Ann mientras reía.

- ¿Y él? - preguntó Eli sonriendo.

- Creo que él se lo paso mejor que tu... y mira que eso es difícil... - dijo Ann sonriendo picaramente.

- No te rías... he sido tonta... he caído otra vez... - dijo hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

- No digas tonterías... estabas borracha... en ese estado si se te permite caer en la tentación... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó Ann seriamente.

- Lo que sea -

- En el desayuno... cuando hable con Remus... sígueme el juego... ¿OK? -

- Vale -

- ¿Que pasa? contando cotilleos sin mi - dijo Lily acercándose a sus amigas.

- ¿Nosotras? que va... intentando que Eli recuerde la gloriosa noche de sexo incontrolable que ha tenido con Sirius - dijo Ann picaramente.

- Te odio - dijo Eli mirándola con cara de odio.

- I know -

- Bueno... y tu Lily ¿que? - preguntó Eli.

- ¿Yo¿qué de que? -

- Pues ¿qué que tal con James? -

- ... bien... - dijo Lily sonrojándose.

- ¿Nada más? -

- Bueno... lo estamos llevando despacio -

- ¿Eso que quiere decir¿qué vais a ir tan despacio como estos dos? - dijo Eli señalando a Ann.

- Tonta - dijo Ann pegándole un almohadazo - mejor despacio que rápido, como tu con Sirius... que mira lo que te ha pasado... te ha dejado después de probarte -

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo me ha dolido - dijo Eli seriamente.

- Sabes que esta no lo decía con esa intención - medio Lily para intentar que sus amigas no se pelearan.

- Es cierto se me escapo... pero ten en cuenta que es lo que tu misma piensas - dijo Ann a modo de disculpa.

- Cierto... te perdono si Lily nos cuenta como fue ayer su paseo por el colegio con James - dijo picaramente.

- No paso nada del otro mundo - dijo Lily sonrojándose, no quería contar todavía que estaba con James, por alguna razón no quería que esa noticia se supiera todavía - si pasa algo seréis las primeras en enteraros -

- OK - dijeron las dos amigas.

Las chicas se vistieron y bajaron al comedor. Una vez allí los chicos les esperaban ansiosos por comer. Sirius se intentó acercar a Eli pero ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas y él no se atrevió a hablarle. Lily y James se sentaron juntos y se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas disimuladas. James colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Lily y empezó a acariciarla.

- James... para... aquí no... por favor... - dijo Lily muy bajito para que sólo su novio pudiera oírla.

- Nadie nos ve... anda... ¿si? - dijo James igual de bajito.

- No... lo siento... pero no - dijo seriamente.

James quitó la mano y siguió comiendo.

- Vamos después a dar un paseo ¿vale? - dijo Lily a James sonriendo.

- OK - dijo James serio.

- No te enfades... por favor... cuando te pones serio estas muy guapo - dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

James sonrió y siguió comiendo más feliz. Mientras estaban comiendo Ann decidió atacar y poner en práctica lo que había planeado la noche anterior. Miró a Eli y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera el juego y su amiga asintió.

- Remus -

- ¿Qué? -

- Tenemos que hablar -

- ¿De qué¿de lo qué pasó anoche? - dijo picaramente.

- Será de lo que no pasó -

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Remus sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que cómo¿no te da vergüenza?... hombre yo pensaba que los merodeadores tenían fama por algo, ya veo que la fama la tienen sólo estos dos - dijo señalando a James y a Sirius - pero vamos tu dejaste mucho que desear... me dejaste muy insatisfecha... no se como has podido tener tal ¡GATILLAZO! -

James y Sirius lo miraron sorprendido de lo que acababan de escuchar. Clark empezó a descojonarse de risa y las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca murmuraban.

- Claro... con razón oía yo esos lloriqueos desde una cama... por eso oía eso de cómo podía ser que un merodeador pudiera tener un gatillazo... pero la verdad lo oía de lejos y pensé que era yo quien lo estaba diciendo... como estaba un poco borracha... - dijo Eli maliciosamente mirando a Sirius.

- Yo nunca he tenido un gatillazo - dijo Sirius seriamente - cuando quieras te demuestro que funciono perfectamente... o espera... si ya lo has comprobado esta noche - terminó de decir sonriendo.

- Que te den, Black - dijo Eli muy seriamente.

Remus estaba pálido, no se lo creía, su primera vez y no se acordaba además de que tuvo un gatillazo. Que vergüenza... deseaba que fuera una broma pero la expresión de la cara de Ann no reflejaba broma alguna.

- ¿Es... es.. estas... segura? - preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Tu que crees?... ¡claro que estoy segura!... si hubiera tenido sexo salvaje como estos cuatro me acordaría... ¿no crees? -

- ... -

Eli gruñó y Sirius sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borró enseguida al ver cómo le miraba la chica. A lo mejor se había precipitado... quien sabe... a lo mejor esa no era forma de reconquistarla... tendría que cambiar de táctica.

- Bueno Remus... cuando crees que estás preparado me avisas ¿vale?... pero la próxima vez... a ver si te esmeras... -

Remus seguía atónito mientras Ann seguía comiendo tan tranquila. Los chicos lo miraban, incrédulos, después de todo lo que había pasado días anteriores, no se podían creer que a Remus le hubiera pasado eso.

- Me voy - dijo Ann levantándose.

- Te acompaño - dijo Lily mirando significativamente a James, el cual asintió.

- Y yo - dijo Eli lanzándole una mirada de odio a Sirius.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas. 

- ¿Dónde esta Glory? quiero contaros algo - dijo Ann al entrar en la habitación.

- Estará con su novio, Charly - dijo Lily.

- ¿Tiene novio? - preguntó Ann alucinada.

- Si - respondió Eli.

- ¿Y por que yo no me he enterado? -

- Por que estas demasiado ocupada con el problema de Remus - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué problema? - preguntó Ann sin entender.

- El gatillazo ¿por casualidad? - dijo Eli.

- Aaaaaahhhhhh... eso... es broma... no paso nada... se quedó dormido - dijo Ann sin darle importancia tumbándose en la cama.

- ¿QUÉ? - dijeron Eli y Lily.

- Que se quedó dormido... antes de empezar la acción -

- ¡Que fuerte! - dijo Eli sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Y por que has hecho eso? - preguntó Lily alucinada.

- Venganza... dulce y cruel venganza - dijo Ann sonriendo malévolamente.

- Eres mi héroe... mi ejemplo a seguir - dijo Eli que la miraba con admiración.

- He aprendido de ti - dijo Ann sonriendo.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - rieron las dos chicas, al rato se les unió Lily.

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos otra era la historia. 

- Tío, Remus, sal del baño que me meo - dijo James dando saltitos.

- Venta, tío, que este se lo hace encima... además a cualquiera le puede pasar eso - dijo Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?... eso no le pasa a todos... a mi no y creo que a ti tampoco - murmuró James mirando alucinado a su amigo.

- A mi tampoco por supuesto... si conseguimos que salga y tu entres que más da lo que diga -

Remus abrió la puerta del baño de un portazo.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez? - preguntó a Sirius furioso.

- ¿A mi? que dices ¿estas loco? yo soy un semental, siempre las dejo satisfechas - dijo Sirius sonriendo orgulloso.

- Te odio -

- Ya te dije que eso a mi me da igual - dijo Sirius acercándose a su cama.

- ... -

- Me voy... tengo que poner en marcha mi plan para reconquistar con Eli -

- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó James desde el baño.

- Ya os contaré... - dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas, Vilma, la perrita, empezó a gruñir mirando a la puerta. 

- ¿Qué pasa, churry? - preguntó Ann cociéndola en brazos. (n/a: Ana dice: "dedicado a mi churry oficial, te quiero Vilma!")

Las chicas miraron hacia donde gruñía la perra y en el marco de la puerta divisaron a un gran perro negro parecido a un grim.

- ¿Qué hace ese chucho apestoso aquí? - dijo Ann mientras cogía fuertemente a Vilma y miraba al perro de mala forma.

- Pero que dices... si es liadísimo - dijo Eli acercándose al gran perro.

Extendió la mano para acariciarlo y el perro se la lamió.

- OK, tu y yo nos llevaremos bien mientras no me babees - dijo Eli limpiándose las babas de la mano y acariciando con la otra detrás de las orejas.

- Sácalo de aquí esto es territorio de Vilma -

- Tu tienes a Vilma y a Remus... yo no tengo a nadie... hasta que aparezca el dueño se queda aquí conmigo - dijo abrazando al perro - pero para que no te enfades le pondremos de nombre chucho apestoso¿vale? -

- ¡Vale! -

- ¿Te parece bien mi chucho apestoso? - le preguntó Eli al perro mientras lo abrazaba.

"Me da igual como me llames mientras sigas así, abrazada a mi" pensó Sirius mientras asentía.

(n/a: por si nos os habéis dado cuenta... Sirius es el perro)

Eli se tumbó en la cama con el perro tumbado al lado y lo abrazó.

Lily se fue a su cita con James y estuvieron toda la tarde paseando y charlando animadamente. De vez en cuando se besaban pero sin sobrepasarse mucho, ya que Lily quería que fueran despacio y James le complacía en todo.

* * *

En la sala común, ya entrada la noche, Eli y Ann conversaban. 

- Ann... ¿le vas a decir a Remus la verdad? - sonreía Eli mientras acariciaba al perro.

- Bueno vale... pero por que echo de menos sus besos y lleva sin hablarme todo el día - dijo Ann poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Suerte! - dijo Lily que había llegado hace un rato.

- Luego os cuento -

- ¡OK! - dijeron las chicas.

Ann entró en el cuarto de los chicos.

- Remus no crees que estas exagerando... - James se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de baño intentando que su amigo saliera.

Remus se había pasado encerrado en el baño todo el día.

- James déjame a solas que quiero hablar con él - dijo Ann acercándose.

- Si te deja... -

James salió de la habitación y Ann llamó a la puerta.

- Remus ¿me dejas entrar? -

- ... -

- Se que estas ahí... sal tengo que decirte algo... -

- ¿El qué¿qué me vas a dejar por el gatillazo? - dijo Remus que estaba apoyado en la puerta dentro del baño.

- No tontarrón ¿cómo te voy a dejar yo por algo que no ha pasado? -

Remus abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó seriamente.

- Pues que lo del gatillazo era una broma... no ocurrió tal hecho -

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	19. ¿Por qué llora Ann?

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_

* * *

___****Capítulo 19¿Por qué llora Ann?**

- ¿QUÉ? - dijo Remus alucinado por lo que oía.

- Pues que te quedaste dormido y... - repitió Ann.

- ¿QUÉ? -

- ¿Estas sordo? Que te quedaste dormido -

- ¿Estas diciendo que no ha pasado nada? -

- Exacto -

- Ja ja ja ja ja - empezó Remus a reír como un loco - ¿pero quien te crees que eres para decir eso? -

- Verás... yo... - dijo Ann intentando explicarle.

- ¡Tu nada¿crees que puedes decirle a un tío que su primera vez ha tenido un gatillazo¿pero de que vas? -

- Te quedaste dormido y quería venganza... -

- ¡Joder Ann¡estoy harto de tus venganzas¿crees que puedes manejar a tu antojo la vida de todo el mundo? -

- ... - Ann se sentía culpable, no sabía que decir.

- ¡Pues no¡y la mía menos!... que sea tu novio no te da derecho a hacer ese tipo de bromas... ¡creía que me querías! -

- Y te quiero -

- ¡Pues no se nota! A alguien a quien quieres no se le hace eso -

Ann empezó a sollozar.

- Yo... no lo hice... con mala intención... -

- ¡Me da igual¡FUERA! - dijo Remus que estaba furioso.

- Pero... - Una lagrima se derramo por el rostro de Ann.

- ¡QUÉ TE LARGUES¡QUÉ NO QUIERO VERTE¡DÉJAME SOLO! -

Ann salió llorando y dando un portazo.

- ¡Joder! - dijo Remus dándole una patada a la puerta - me he pasado... pero... se lo merece -

* * *

-- FLASH BACK -- 

Lily corrió pero de pronto se tropezó con una rama. Al levantarse se encontró con Malfoy enfrente suya. Malfoy la cogió de los brazos y ella forcejeó.

- ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí, sangre sucia? -

Malfoy la zarandeó y algo calló al suelo. Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y la ató a un árbol. Le lanzó un conjuro para silenciarla. Malfoy vio algo brillante en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo cogiendo el collar, pero volvió a mirar a Lily y sus ideas macabras pudieron con él y tiró el collar al suelo.

-- FIN FLASH BACK --

Lily lloraba en el dormitorio, las imágenes de aquel fatídico día volvían a su mente cada vez con más frecuencia, ella no lo había olvidado pero el estar con James hacia que fuera más fácil. Ahora sabía donde estaba el collar y tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Ann en el pasillo. Las dos tenían la cara llorosa.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si ¿y tu? -

- También -

No querían preguntar más, sabían que era uno de esos momentos en que era mejor no hablar.

Lily bajo a la sala común donde estaban Eli y el chucho apestoso, es decir, Sirius transformado en perro.

- ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Eli al ver a su amiga.

- A dar una vuelta - dijo Lily sin pararse.

- ¿Te acompaño? Chucho apestoso podría protegernos - dijo Eli abrazando fuerte al perro.

"Yo te protejo de lo que quieras, mientras no me sueltes... si me dejaras abrazarte siendo yo..." pensaba Sirius.

- Déjalo - dijo Lily saliendo por el retrato.

Lily salio del castillo decidida a encontrar el collar. Se dirigió hacia el bosque, caminaba lentamente por el sendero, intentando no hacer caso de sus recuerdos y de no perderse. Llegó hacia donde más o menos creía que estaba el collar, palpó en el suelo intentando encontrar algo. Vio algo brillante, dado que la luna reflejaba su brillo, de color verde en el suelo tirado.

- Aquí estas... - dijo mientras se agachaba y lo Coria para luego metérselo en el bolsillo.

De pronto oyó voces, gente hablando muy bajito pero podía distinguir algunas voces.

- Mi señor oscuro ¿esta de acuerdo? - dijo uno.

Lily reconoció enseguida esa voz, aunque llevara una mascara que le cubría la cara sabía que era Snape. Se acercó con cautela para seguir escuchando.

- El señor oscuro esta contento con vuestro trabajo - dijo otro encapuchado.

- Haríamos lo que fuera por nuestro señor, cuando tenga otra misión háganoslo saber -

- No os preocupéis, vendré yo personalmente a avisaros tengo asuntos... pendientes que hacer aquí... -

Lily reconoció esa voz perfectamente... Malfoy... ¿qué estaría haciendo allí?

Lily comenzó a temblar, las primeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando corriendo se dirigía al castillo. Corría sin parar, no veía ni oía nada, sus lagrimas le impedían ver lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Se metió por un pasillo oscuro y sin darse cuenta, no sabia por donde ir, se había perdido. Inmersa en su dolor se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared. Su llanto desconsolado se hacia cada vez más fuerte, era incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

De pronto alguien le tocó en el hombro. Lily levantó la cabeza y lo vio. El chico estaba en una clase cercana y le había oído llorar. Lily miró a James desesperada y no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente para comenzar llorar sin control.

- Lily... ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó James nervioso al ver el estado de la chica.

-... yo... - sollozaba Lily.

- Cuéntame Lily... por favor... -

- Malfoy... él... -

- ¿Malfoy¿qué... qué te ha hecho?... cuélamelo Lily... ¡por favor! -

- Es que... -

Lily no sabía que hacer... ¿confiarle su secreto y sus miedos a James?... no podía... si lo hiciera él seguramente la rechazaría... pero sin embargo... necesitaba hablar con él tener su apoyo... cuando él estaba a su lado sentía paz y no miedo...

- Lily, por favor... no me dejes fuera de tu vida... cuéntamelo... por favor - le pidió James.

- Yo... -

- Contesta - James comenzó a ponerse nervioso - ¡contesta! -

- Él... casi... me... viola... -

- ¿QUÉ¿CÓMO HA OSADO A...¡LO MATO¡TE JURO QUE LO MATO! - dijo James furioso.

- No... James... si al final no le dio tiempo... - dijo Lily entre sollozos

- ¿QUÉ NO LE DIO TIEMPO¡LO MATO! - James se levantó dispuesto a salir corriendo a por el desgraciado Malfoy - quédate aquí... ahora vengo... voy a matarlo -

- ¡NO TE VAYAS! - Lily empezaba a perder los papeles - ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO POR FAVOR¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! - dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

James la miró a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos una mezcla de desesperación y miedo. Lily seguía llorando y James no era capaz de dejarla allí, sola, en ese estado, sabiendo todo lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que quedarse allí con ella, darle todo su cariño, demostrarle cuanto la quería, demostrarle en esos momentos todo su amor.

Se agachó y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras le decía palabras de apoyo y cariño para que se calmara.

* * *

En la sala común Eli seguía tumbada en el suelo abrazada al "perro" el cual mostraba en el rostro una sonrisa. 

- Ay mi chuchillo apestoso... tú eres el único que me quiere de aquí... sin contar con Ann y Lily... pero... yo lo quiero a él y él no me quiere a mi... - sollozaba Eli.

"¡Eso es falso!... yo si te quiero... sólo que... no te lo dije cuando tenía que hacerlo y ahora no me crees cuando te lo digo" pensó Sirius mientras veía como Eli se quedaba dormida y algunas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

Finalmente ella se quedó dormida junto al fuego. Remus bajó a la sala común y los vio. Cuando el perro se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba ahí, se transformo en Sirius con cuidado para no despertar a Eli.

- Así que esa es tu táctica ¿no? - dijo Remus irónico.

- Ya ves... como no me deja acercarme a ella en persona... además así podré averiguar como volver a conquistarla... después de mi metedura de pata... -

- No lo hagas... cuando se entere de que el perro eras tu... se va a armar una peor que el tornado de Ann... -

- Lo sé... pero tengo que intentarlo... además espero que para cuando se entere ya esté con ella y poder calmarle los humos... ¿y Anita? es que le dijo a Eli que tenía que decirte algo -

- Si... y me lo ha dicho... -

- ¿Y que es? - preguntó Sirius curioso mientras miraba a Eli para asegurarse de que todavía dormía.

- Que era una broma -

- ¿El qué? - preguntó sin entender.

- Lo del gatillazo... no paso tal cosa... me quede dormido -

- ¡Enhorabuena! Eso es estupendo - dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo.

En ese momento Eli se despertó.

- ¿Y mi chucho apestoso? - preguntó despedazándose.

- ¿Qué? -

- El perro que estaba aquí conmigo... no le habréis hecho nada¿no?... por que mueres como le hayas hecho algo - dijo encarando a Sirius.

- No le hemos visto... se habrá ido - dijo Sirius rápidamente.

- Joo... ahora hasta los perros me abandonan... bueno me voy al cuarto... -

Remus miró a Sirius de mala manera, mientras la chica se subía por las escaleras.

- Yo... bueno... me voy... - dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en perro y salir corriendo detrás de Eli

Se acercó por detrás a Eli y le dio con el morro en el culo.

- ¡Ey¡has vuelto! ya veo que tu si vuelves, no como otros que me abandona y se tira la primera falta que pasa por delante de él - dijo amargamente.

El perro lloriqueó _"eso no es del todo cierto... voy de culo..."_

- ¿Pero por que lloras?... tu no te des por aludido... aunque... eres perro y macho... como Sirius... - Eli acabó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Voy de culo, cuesta abajo y sin freno" pensó Sirius.

* * *

En la habitación Ann estaba tirada en su cama. 

- ¿Se lo has dicho? - dijo Eli entrando en la habitación.

- Si... - la cara de Ann demostraba que había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- Me ha echado de la habitación... está muy enfadado... -

- Hombre... es que la broma se las trae... si yo se la hubiera hecho a Sirius... me mata... con el cariño que le tiene a su "amiguito" le digo eso y me mata... je je je je - dijo Eli mientras se reía.

"Claro que te mato... bueno matarte tal vez no, pero... con mi "amiguito" nadie se mete... yo soy muy hombre y no fallo nunca" pensó Sirius mientras subía a la cama de Eli.

- Tienes razón... pero tardara en perdonarme... ¡joder ha estropeado mis vacaciones por estúpida! -

- Por estúpida no, por insatisfecha diría yo -

- ... -

- Bueno... vamos a dormir - dijo mientras se metía en la cama y le hacía una señal al perro para que durmiera con ella.

- ¿El chucho apestoso ese va a dormir contigo? -

- Si... ¿no duermes tu con vilma?... ¿por que no podría yo dormir con el chucho apestoso? -

- Por que no sabes de donde ha salido ese perro -

- Da igual... ven aquí pequeño - dijo llamando al perro que tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Lily y James llegaron a la sala común ya bien entrada la noche, no se veía a nadie por ningún lado. James rodeaba con su brazo a Lily que ya no lloraba aunque estaba fuertemente agarrada a él. No lloraba, ni siquiera hablaba, hacía ya un rato que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. 

- Lily... quiero que sepas que... te quiero... y que... ya entiendo por que me pedías tiempo... y que... te doy todo el tiempo del mundo... pero déjame que te ayude a superarlo... por favor... déjame que este contigo -

- James... -

- Déjame cuidarte... protegerte... quererte... -

- ¿De verdad no me vas a dejar por lo que te dije¿no me vas a rechazar por que Malfoy intento...? -

- Lily por favor... me duele que pienses así de mi... yo te quiero y por nada del mundo te dejaría -

- James... - dijo Lily empezando a llorar de nuevo.

- No llores ¿por qué lloras¿qué he hecho? - dijo James poniéndose nervioso.

- Ser tan bueno conmigo... te quiero - dijo Lily acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo James poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, pero las quitó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo ella al ver que James nervioso quitaba las manos.

- Es que... no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras... me da miedo y si te hago daño y no quieres decirme por que te da apuro - dijo el chico mirando al suelo avergonzado.

- Tu no me haces daño y no te preocupes que no haremos nada que yo no quiera hacer - dijo Lily mostrando su sonrisa.

- Bien -

Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lily de nuevo mientras que se acercaba lentamente y la besaba. Era un beso delicado, no quería hacerle daño e iba con cuidado, con miedo de lastimarla.

- James... no soy de cristal... no me voy a romper - dijo Lily sonriéndole mientras le besaba.

- Lo siento - y le beso de forma más apasionada, pero sin pasarse.

- Eso esta mejor - dijo Lily sonrojándose mientras sonreía - pero... despacio a partir de ahora... ¿vale? - dijo poniéndose aun más colorada.

Estaba feliz por que James le quería y no iba a dejarle, pero aun tenía algo de miedo, aún así estar con James le producía mucha paz y alegría.

- Vale - dijo el chico feliz.

James la acompaño al cuarto pero cuando estaba en la puerta Lily decidió no entrar.

- No quiero entrar... todavía no estoy bien... y si me ven así... me harán preguntas... y yo... no quiero habla...r ya ha sido duro decírtelo a ti como para decírselo a alguien más hoy... -

- Esta bien... no te preocupes... quédate en mi cuarto... conmigo... -

- ¿Contigo? - dijo Lily tragando saliva ruidosamente.

- No te preocupes - dijo sonriendo - yo dormiré con Sirius y tu en mi cama ¿te parece? -

- ... vale... - dijo después de un rato pensando.

Y se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos. Lily se quedó dormida al rato, estaba nerviosa por que estaba en la cama de James, el olor del chico la envolvía.

Al cabo de varias horas Lily se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. James la había oído gritar y levanto asustado corriendo hacia donde estaba Lily.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿qué ocurre? -

- Nada... solo... he tenido una pesadilla - dijo nerviosa.

- No pasa nada - dijo James abrazándola y meciéndola como a un bebe - yo estoy aquí contigo... tranquila -

- Gracias -

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y se durmieron abrazados al cabo de un rato, cuando Lily estuvo más tranquila.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche Sirius decidió transformarse en humano. La miró, tan hermosa, tranquila, tan frágil... aunque siempre parecía tener una coraza alrededor... allí se veía tan débil. El sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a inundarle... _"cómo he podido ser tan cabrón... abandonar a chica de mis sueños... por que me he dado cuenta de que es la chica de mis sueños... y ¿por que? por cobarde... por no afrontar mi miedo al compromiso... pero es que nunca había estado en esa situación... ninguna de mis otros ligues me había importado tanto como para pensar en el futuro... en formalizar la relación... no sabía que hacer... tenía miedo... y cuando hago algo... meto la pata hasta el fondo"_. 

La abrazó con cuidado para no despertarla y le dio un beso en la frente. Seguidamente se volvió a transformar en perro por miedo a que ella se despertara y lo viera ahí, era capaz de quemarlo vivo, y se durmió al rato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eli y Ann bajaron a desayunar. Allí ya estaba James, Remus y Lily comiendo, Sirius llego a los dos minutos. Ann miraba a Remus de reojo, el cual hablaba con sus amigos tranquilamente ignorando completamente a la chica, Lily y James estaban sentados juntos y hablaban animadamente y Sirius, bueno, Sirius intentaba que Eli le hiciera caso, pero no conseguía nada. 

Las chicas al terminar de desayunar se fueron a la sala común acompañadas de los chicos, Sirius se tiró en el sillón quedando sentado enfrente de Eli, James se sentó con Lily en el sofá, Remus se sentó en otro de los sillones mirando al fuego, Ann sin embargo no se sentó junto a sus amigos, al ver que Remus pasaba olímpicamente de ella decidió irse a su cuarto.

Una vez allí comenzó a ordenar su ropa y vio un papel que sobresalía de uno de sus pantalones. Entonces recordó de que se trataba... la carta de Michael.

"Querida Ann:

Se que tenía que haberte dicho antes, pero es cierto eso que dicen que cuando pierdes algo es cuando de verdad te das cuenta de lo que valía.

Siento que llego tarde porque ahora me doy cuenta de que te he perdido... Remus me ha ganado... me ha ganado en tu amor, en tu cariño... ahora es él quien recibe tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos...

Lo reconozco, eso me está matando de celos ¿por qué? por que te quiero... pero se que él es tu felicidad y no me voy a meter por medio... ante todo quiero que seas feliz... aunque no sea conmigo.

Se que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes: te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... uno por cada vez que tú me decías te quiero y yo no te contestaba.. (la lista es más larga por que tu me dijiste muchas más veces te quiero y yo nunca te correspondí, y todas los te quiero que te debo no caben en esta hoja).

Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré, no vengas a buscarme, no quiero que sufras ni hacerme ilusiones con un amor imposible.

Me despido, diciéndote otra vez, que será la última¡TE QUIERO!

Besos, muchos besos

Michael

P.D.: Nunca te olvidaré y dile a Remus que como te haga algo se las verá conmigo"

Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Ann y a recorrer su bello rostro. Empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte... y se dio cuenta de que en el umbral de la puerta había alguien, lo miró... Remus la miraba extrañado _"¿por qué llora?... me acerco... no me acerco..."_

Ann dio un par de pasos para acercarse, quería abrazarlo, que le consolara en este sufrimiento, no sabía por qué pero se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder al amor de Michael. Ella sabía perfectamente que se siente al amar y no ser correspondido y eso le dolía.

Cuando iba a abrazar a Remus, vio que detrás de él estaba McGonagall. Se secó la cara rápidamente para que la profesora no viera sus lagrimas.

- Señorita Cooper acompáñeme es urgente -

- Si profesora - se acercó a la cama y dejo la carta encima de ella.

Al pasar al lado de Remus le lanzó una mirada significativa y salió de la habitación siguiendo a la profesora hasta el despacho del director.

Remus miraba tentativamente la carta que estaba encima de la cama durante varios minutos. Se acerco lentamente, sopesando los pros y los contras de leer la carta. Al final extendió la mano y la cogió. Comenzó a leer y la expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente. Al principio se podía divisar duda, después una expresión de cabreo y odio, sin duda saber que había otro que amaban y que conocía mejor que él a su Ann no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Salió del cuarto, dejando la carta allí encima, en busca de Ann para hablar con ella. En parte para saber cual iba a ser la decisión de la chica con respecto a la carta y también para pedirle perdón por haberse tomado tan mal la broma. Se encontró con Eli, Lily y James en la biblioteca.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ann? - preguntó Remus acercándose.

- Si pero... no la busques por que no la vas a encontrar -

- ¿Cómo que no la voy a encontrar? -

- Pues... que se ha ido -

- ¿A donde? -

- A casa -

- ¿Qué? -

- Pues que se ha ido a casa -

Remus salió corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio para ver si podía alcanzarla antes de que se fuera, pero no lo consiguió. Divisó una carroza a lo lejos, pero no pudo alcanzarla, Ann se había ido.

Regresó a la biblioteca para hablar con las chicas y averiguar algo más sobre el motivo por el que Ann se había ido. Pero en su lugar encontró a James y a Sirius.

- ¿Y las chicas? -

- Se han ido, tenían que recoger algo de ropa para mandársela a Ann -

- ¿Tu sabes algo de por que se ha ido? - le preguntó a James

- Si... te cuento... - dijo el chico.

-- FLASH BACK --

- ¡Eli¡Lily! - dijo Ann desde la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron las chicas asustadas.

- Necesito que recogías algo de ropa y me la mandéis a mi casa -

- ¿A casa¿para que? -

- ¿Te vas? -

Ann se veía verdaderamente preocupada. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, tenía los ojos rojos y una clara expresión de nerviosismo.

- Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para contarlo... sólo... es... que... ¡necesito verle¡necesito irme! hacedme ese favor... por favor... -

- Pero... -

- Os escribiré una carta contándolo todo, no os preocupéis... adiós... - dijo Ann saliendo de la biblioteca.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, sin saber que decir. A los dos minutos llego Remus.

-- FIN FLASH BACK --

- Eso es lo que ha pasado - dijo James.

- ¿Necesita verle? - dijo Remus visiblemente cabreado.

- ¿A quien? -

- A un toca pelotas que quiere quitarme lo que es mío - dijo furioso.

- ¿Eh? - dijeron sus amigos.

Remus salió de la biblioteca y se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentía furioso y a la vez culpable, por un error suyo ese tío se la podía quitar.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	20. Reencuentros inesperados

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Reencuentros inesperados.**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Ann se había ido y Remus no paraba de dar vueltas por todos lados pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Ann con Michael.

Estaba en su habitación, como de costumbre, ya había llegado la noche y sus amigos no estaban, Sirius estaba transformado en perro con Eli y James estaba con Lily. Remus se tumbó en la cama sopesando los pros y los contras de intentar aparecerse en la casa de Ann, cuando de repente alguien entró por la puerta.

- ¿Ann¿qué haces aquí¿no estabas con Michael? - preguntó Remus confuso.

- Cállate y hazme tuya - dijo la chica acercándose y besándolo pasionalmente.

Remus se dejó llevar, estaba deseando tanto ese momento que no dudo en corresponder a los besos y caricias de la chica.

- Pero... deberíamos... hablar... de... lo... que... ha... pasado - logró decir entre beso y beso.

- Hazme tuya - volvió a decir la chica.

Remus la miró a los ojos, algo no andaba bien, eran amarillos, y vio quebrarse su voluntad, ya no sentía nada, no era capaz de pensar, no era consciente de lo que iba hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se sintió extraño al despertar, estaba desnudo, sólo una sabana cubría su cuerpo, se levantó un poco y pudo ver que ninguno de sus amigos había ido a pasar la noche al cuarto. Notó algo en su cama, había alguien más con él, empezó a recordar, Ann había venido esa noche para estar con él, pero de repente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sólo aquellos ojos amarillentos y nada más.

Miró a la persona que tenía al lado, al andaba muy mal, esa no era Ann, la chica que estaba a su lado era morena y Ann era rubia, por lo que se veía la chica también estaba desnuda.

"No puede ser... ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿qué ha ocurrido esta noche?" pensaba Remus. (n/a¿tu que crees?... ©

Tentativamente acercó su mano para ver mejor a la chica y poder aclarar todo. Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho nunca al saber quien era la persona que dormía junto a él.

- ¿Cris?... no puede ser... pero... ¿cómo?... claro... sus ojos... es una veela... mierda - murmuró Remus mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Intentó no hacer ruido para no despertarla ya que pensaba que ella podría volver a utilizar sus poderes de veela con él. Se vistió y salió a buscar a sus amigos para pedir consejo. Al bajar a la sala común se encontró a Lily y a James dormidos abrazados en el sofá. Que linda pareja hacían, no quería despertarlos pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba su ayuda.

- Lily... James... despertad -

- ¿Qué?... Remus... esto... nosotros - dijo Lily.

- Somos novios - dijo James.

- Todavía no quería que ellos supieran - le susurró Lily a James.

- Me da igual somos novios y punto - le contesto James de la misma forma.

- Me lo imaginaba... pero no es momento de hablar de eso... Lily ve al cuarto y trae a Eli... rápido... tengo que hablar con vosotros -

Lily subió las escaleras y avisó a Eli, al par de minutos ellas estaban abajo y el perro salió corriendo hacia el retrato, Eli quiso detenerlo pero Remus y James lo evitaron y a los cinco segundos Sirius apareció por el retrato con pinta de adormilado.

- Tu perrito corría como alma que lleva el diablo... ¿qué le has hecho? - preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Que te den por culo, Black - dijo Eli cabreada.

- No hay tiempo para peleas... tengo que hablar con todos vosotros... tengo problemas... -

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? -

- He amanecido desnudo con Cris desnuda a mi lado -

- ¿QUÉ? - dijeron todos.

- No se que paso... anoche vino Ann... me dijo que la hiciera mía... y la mire y... tenia unos ojos amarillos... y ya no recuerdo nada... sólo que me he despertado hoy denudo -

- Pero si Ann no volvió anoche -

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta... era Cris quien vino a mi cuarto y utilizó sus poderes de veela para acostarse conmigo -

- ¿Pero como hizo para parecerse a Ann? -

- ... - todos pensando.

- Claro... poción multijugos -

- Pero esa poción tarda en hacerse... eso quiere decir que ya tenía planeado hacerse pasar por Ann desde hace tiempo -

- Será zorra... donde esta que la mato - dijo Eli cabreada.

- Si no se ha movido seguirá en mi cuarto - dijo Remus temeroso de la reacción de la chica.

- Tu prepárate... por que después de ella iras tu - dijo Eli en modo de advertencia.

- Remus no tiene la culpa... ni siquiera lo recuerda... no era consciente -

- Le ha puesto los cuernos a nuestra amiga -

- Pero no recuerda -

- En eso tiene razón... él creyó que era Ann y... ella anuló su voluntad... técnicamente él no lo hizo queriendo - dijo Lily.

- Pero lo hizo - volvió a insistir Eli.

- Pero... -

- Mira no tengo ganas de escuchar excusas... voy a matarla - dijo Eli furiosa.

- No lo hagas... no seas una asesina - murmuró Sirius.

- Si no lo hago yo ahora lo hará Ann cuando venga y se entere... y se enterara eso dalo por echo -

- Eli deja que sea yo quien se lo diga... y no le hagas nada a Cris... deja que sea Dumbledore se encargue de esto -

- ¿Dumbledore¿Qué pinta aquí el director? -

- Ha violado muchas normas si se lo decimos la expulsaran -

- OK pero... - dijo Eli yendo al cuarto de los chicos.

- Espera - dijo Sirius saliendo detrás de ella.

Demasiado tarde Eli ya había subido las escaleras y estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de los merodeadores. Cris estaba todavía ahí, se estaba vistiendo y tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara que al ver a Eli en la puerta se acentuó más, pero no pudo decir nada por que Eli le había pegado un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

- Zorra... esta nos la pagaras -

- Sólo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer... Ann no supo aprovechar el momento... yo si - dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

Eli se disponía a pegarle otra vez y Cris a sacar su parte veela para contraatacar pero Sirius se puso en medio y se llevó el arañazo que Cris iba a darle a Eli, que se quedó paralizada ante el gesto del chico. Lily se acercó y también le pego a Cris que fue detenida por James al intentar golpear a Lily.

- Salgamos de aquí... cuando volvamos espero que no estés - dijo James llevándose a Lily.

Remus salió detrás y Eli se acercó a ayudar a Sirius que tenía una herida con muy mala pinta, era profunda y en la parte del cuello y pecho. Se fueron todos a la enfermería a llevar a Sirius.

Una vez allí, Lily, James y Remus se quedaron un poco alejados mientras Eli estaba al lado de Sirius cuando la enfermera le curaba la herida.

- Gracias - murmuró Eli cuando estaba solo con él.

- Te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti - dijo Sirius cociéndole la mano y mirándole a los ojos tiernamente.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, faltaban un par de centímetros para besarse pero entonces Eli se separó bruscamente y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Si esto es una de tus tretas para que me acueste contigo he de decirte que no funciona - dijo desde la puerta sin girarse a mirar al chico y después se fue.

- Tan cerca y tan lejos - murmuró Sirius.

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando y Remus no podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza a la idea de que Ann estuviera con Michael y de cómo decirle lo que había pasado con Cris. 

Llegó el día de Reyes y Eli recibió el regalo de sus tíos con mucha ilusión, le habían mandado el disco de Maroon 5 _"Song about Jane"_ y una camiseta y un póster de Fernando Alonso. Su relación con Sirius no había mejorado mucho y por eso aprovechaba cada minuto para estar con su querido perrito, que sospechosamente estaba en todos lados y tenía una herida en el pecho.

James y Lily estaban cada vez más unidos y se pasaban las horas juntos, hablando o dando largos paseos. Todos los que estaban en el castillo por esas fechas ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre la feliz pareja.

Y Cris... bueno ella se dejaba ver lo menos posible, ya que la habían cambiado de cuarto cuando paso lo del tornado, pero las pocas veces que se encontraba con alguno de ellos, ponía cara de triunfo y las chicas hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para contenerse y no matarla en ese instante y Remus la miraba con cara de asco y repugnancia

Lily intentaba calmar a Remus con el tema de Michael ya que el chico estaba que se subía por las paredes.

- ¿Pero que es lo que ha contado exactamente en la carta? -

- No podemos decírtelo... pero no es lo que estas pensando - decían las chicas.

Estas respuestas desesperaban aun más al chico, y aunque James y Sirius intentaron sonsacarles información a las chicas no conseguían nada.

* * *

El día antes de las clases volvió Ann. Las chicas se le abalanzaron para abrazarla. Ann tenía mal aspecto, estaba muy pálida y parecía como ida. 

Alguien había abierto la puerta mientras la chicas estaban abrazadas a Ann y le decían que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien y que ellas estaban allí para apoyarla.

Remus había ido a verla dispuesto a hacer las paces y a contarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia pero al verla unos celos le invadieron el cuerpo y no pudo evitar ponerse furioso. A fin de cuentas lo suyo no podía llamarse traición, no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido y estaba bajo la influencia de una veela, pero ella... había salido corriendo a los brazos de ese tío sin dudarlo y quien sabe lo que habrían hecho.

- Fuera -

Se giraron asustadas y vieron a Remus en el marco de la puerta con cara de cocos amigos.

- ¿Perdona¿qué has dicho? - dijo Lily asombrada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para echarme de mi cuarto? - dijo Eli enfadada.

El chico se le quedó mirando pensativo.

- Los Slytherins están torturando a tu perrito negro -

Eli cogió a Lily de la mano y salió corriendo del cuarto, una vez la chica se dio cuenta de la trampa ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada tras de ella.

- ¡Capullo¡abre la puerta! - gritaba Eli, pero la puerta no se abría - bueno... pues... iré a buscar al perrito de todas formas -

- Yo iré... a por... James - dijo Lily poniéndose colorada.

- ... -

En la habitación Ann se acercaba a Remus con intención de abrazarlo pero Remus se apartó.

- ¿Qué tal tu escapadita? - dijo el chico con recelo.

- Mal... te he echado de menos -

- Mentira -

- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? -

- No sé... como siempre me mientes... -

- Si te refieres a lo del gatillazo... estaba borracha y... -

- No me refiero a eso -

- ¿Entonces? -

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? -

- No... -

- Mentira otra vez -

- A ver... ¿qué tengo que contarte? - dijo Ann empezando a mosquearse.

- ¿Michael? algo relacionado con él ¿quizás? -

- Deja a Michael en paz... no quiero hablar de él en este momento -

- Pues mira... yo si -

- Pues yo no -

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que tal te lo has pasado con Michael estos días? -

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de él -

Remus se quedó un par de minutos en silencio mirándola, reflexionando sobre lo que hacer y decir, pero no podía contener los celos que le inundaban.

- Lo que no quieres contarme es que te lo has estado follando a gusto¿no? -

Ann se quedó perpleja al oír a Remus pero con toda su sangre fría le contesto.

- ¿Cómo me lo voy a follar a gusto si esta muerto? -

- Mentira - contesto Remus rápidamente.

- Se estrelló con un coche el día antes de irme de aquí, pero eso tuve que irme tan rápidamente y sin avisa, por que ese día era el funeral y tenía que estar ahí -

- Pero... -

- ¡Largo¿no eres capaz de confiar en mi? Tu y yo hemos terminado -

Remus sintió que se le rompía el corazón. La chica tenía el mismo semblante frío que aquel día en la enfermería.

- ¡FUERA! - se acercó y le devolvió el anillo - ¡FUERA! -

Remus salió del cuarto para encerrarse en el suyo y ponerse a llorar por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Ann lloraba en su cama, se sentía tan mal... tan vacía... había perdido todo lo que más quería... a Michael... su mejor amigo... su amor platónico... y lo más importante su hermano... y ahora Remus ¿por qué le habría dicho eso¿por qué no confiaba en ella? El corazón le latía con fuerza, sentía como se rompía todo su mundo, tenía en su interior un vació que le consumía, deseaba morirse... deseaba ser ella la que se estrellaba con el coche, así Michael viviría. Sintió como Vilma le lamía la cara, y al mirarla recordó aquellas innumerables tardes en el parque con Michael imaginándose un futuro juntos, pero entonces lo vio, el rostro del chico ya no era el de Michael sino el de Remus, este hecho le hizo llorar aún más fuerte. En ese momento entraron las chicas con el perro. Sirius vio a Ann llorar y al no ver a Remus en el cuarto decidió ir a buscarle para saber lo que había ocurrido. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntaron las chicas.

- Cree que me he acostado con Michael... como puede pensar eso de mi... -

- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición... - dijo Eli para recibir dos segundos después un codazo de Lily advirtiéndole que se callara.

- Se nos paso decirte que estaba todo celoso por que te fuiste sin dar explicaciones... -

- De todas formas no es el más indicado para decirle eso a Ann - dijo Eli enfatizando las palabras.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Ann sin entender.

- A nada... mejor será que hables con Remus... creo que él tiene algo que explicarte - dijo Lily rápidamente y también haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- No... yo no vuelvo hablar con él... lo odio -

- No lo odias... sólo estas mosqueada por como te ha tratado... pero seguro que no es odio -

- Me da igual no quiero verlo -

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos la escena era parecida. 

Remus lloraba desconsolado en su cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, amigo? -

- ¿Se lo has contado¿lo de Cris¿te odia? -

- Que va... no he podido... de repente estaba tan celoso que olvide lo de Cris y le dije todas las burradas que pasaron por mi mente -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Le dije si se había estado follando a gusto al tal Michael y me dijo que el chaval ese estaba muerto, que acaba de morir en un accidente de trafico -

- JODER -

- Pues si, te has pasado -

- A ver llevo siete días pensando que ese tío está consolando a mi novia ¡en ese momento no razonaba! -

- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que no razonabas -

- Yo que tu reflexionaría que decirle cuando la vuelvas a ver por que cuando se entere de lo de Cris... y se enterara... se va armar la mundial - dijo James.

- Vamos que el cabreo que va a coger cuando se de cuenta de que le estabas reprochado por algo que has hecho tu va a ser de órdago - dijo Sirius.

- Te aseguro que Cris no va a tardar mucho en intentar restregárselo por la cara - dijo James sabiamente.

- Si es que... ¿cómo le dices eso? - dijo Sirius sorprendido todavía por la barbaridad que había hecho su amigo.

- ¿Y tu que¡Mira que decirle a Eli que no quieres nada con ella después de acostarte con ella! -

- Es distinto -

- ¡NO LO ES! Las dos tienen el mismo carácter y será imposible que nos perdonen - gritó Remus.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a replicarle pero Remus cerró su cortina y se acostó.

* * *

El día paso muy despacio para todos, cada uno encerrado en su cuarto. 

Lily bajó a la sala común para habla con James sobre anular un paseo que tenían pensado dar más tarde, con Ann en esa situación no estaba ella para paseos.

- James... ¿lo dejamos para... otro día? - dijo Lily dándole un tierno beso a modo de disculpa.

- Me parece lo mejor... viendo como esta el patio -

- Perfecto - sonrió Lily - dile a Remus que se ha pasado -

- Eso él ya lo sabe... créeme -

- Me lo imagino... -

- Por cierto... evita que Ann se entere de lo de Cris hasta que sea Remus quien se lo diga... así por lo menos habrá alguna posibilidad de que hagan las paces - dijo James abrazándola.

- Se intentara... pero no te aseguro nada... ¿cuándo tiene pensando decírselo Remus? -

- Pues... le convenceremos para que se lo diga esta noche... es que no tiene ganas de hacer nada... esta encerrado en su cama... y no quiere hablar... pero como no se lo diga él a ella se arma la mundial -

- Ya te digo con el genio de Anita... -

- Bueno... pues - dijo dándole un beso - aprovecho antes de que venga todo el colegio y no podamos estar solos - le dio otro beso - te quiero - y le dio el último beso más apasionado y profundo que los otros.

Lily se fue a su cuarto feliz de tener a un chico como James de novio, aún que todavía no se sentía del todo segura, por que no se sentía capaz de corresponderle como él se merecía, sabía que algún día le pediría profundizar más la relación, aunque él le diera tiempo, eso algún día tenía que pasar y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura o de tener tanto miedo que no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore. 

- ¡Gryffindor! - gritó el sombrero seleccionador al posarse sobre la cabeza de un muchacho de unos 17 años.

- Muy bien, espere fuera mientras hablo con la profesora McGonagall de unos asuntos para que ella le acompañe a su cuarto - dijo el director.

El chico salió.

- Albus ¿estas seguro de aceptar a este chico en el colegio? -

- ¿Por qué no? Ya tenemos a varios de esos -

- ¿Crees que necesitamos otro más? - preguntó la profesora dudosa.

- Si... será divertido... -

- Pero... -

- Minerva ha sido un favor personal a un viejo amigo -

La profesora salió del despacho después de un par de minutos y acompañó al chico a su nueva habitación. Mientras encontraban un cuarto para ponerle con sus compañeros habían decidido que tuviera su propio cuarto para el solo. Ya en la habitación empezó a ordenar su ropa.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y Ann no podía conciliar el sueño, así que bajo a la sala común y se sentó junto a la chimenea. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en su conversación con Remus y en que Lily tenía razón, no lo odiaba sólo estaba mosqueada por que no confiaba en ella, tenía que hablar con él y pedirle perdón. (n/a: que ilusa... no sabe lo que le espera cuando se entere... arde troya!) 

Oyó pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras. Se giró y lo vio, Remus en el umbral mirándola con ojos llorosos. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, esa era su intención, pero cuando paso al lado del chico no pudo aguantar las ganas y lo abrazó. (n/a: cierto... todos pensáis ahora mismo que es tonta, que no se merece su abrazo... cierto... pero seguid leyendo y os daréis cuenta de lo que viene)

Al cabo de un par de minutos Ann se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Su mente era un mar de dudas ¿perdonarlo o no perdonarlo? ese era el dilema.

- Gracias por perdonarme - dijo Remus.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa... me voy... -

- No... tu te quedas... tenemos que hablar... - dijo Remus con seguridad.

- ¿No hemos hablado ya suficiente? -

- Compréndeme... me he pasado siete días rallándome pensando que estabas con él -

- Podrías haber confiado en mi - dijo Ann seriamente.

- ¡Si en ti confió!... en quien no confió es en él... y menos después de leer la carta -

- ¿Leíste la carta que me envió? -

- Si... quería saber por que llorabas... si era una mala noticia o no... fue una tentación que no debí hacer -

- Pues no - dijo Ann firmemente - es normal que te rallaras tanto - murmuró después.

- ¿Me perdonas? -

Ann lo abrazó.

- Vale... pero por que estoy a falta de cariño y no por que crea que te lo mereces -

- Me conformo -

- Pues no deberías -

- Por favor... no peleemos más... yo sólo quiero abrazarte y estar contigo -

Los chicos se tumbaron en el sofá abrazados. (n/a: os estaréis preguntando ¿no hay bronca¿el cerdo este no se lo va a decir? No desesperéis pronto llegara... )

* * *

En la escalera dos personas miraban atentos la escena. En ese momento Eli se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius también estaba allí y el chico la estaba abrazando por detrás. 

- Si Ann ha perdonado a Remus tu puedes perdonarme a mi - dijo Sirius besándole el cuello.

Eli se apartó rápidamente y le lanzó una bola de fuego que Sirius evitó a duras penas.

- Sigue soñando Black - dijo fríamente antes de irse a su cuarto.

Sirius no lo dudo un instante y se transformó en perro y la siguió.

- Hola mi chuchillo apestoso... ven hoy necesito mimos y cariño - dijo abrazando al perro y haciendo un gesto para que se subiera a la cama con ella.

"Menos da una piedra... por lo menos me abrazas aunque sea como un perrito... tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de que sepas que el perro soy yo" pensó Sirius.

Eli se quedó dormida contándole al perro lo mucho que quería a Sirius y lo capullo que el chico era.

* * *

En la sala común Remus y Ann seguían abrazados en el sofá. Remus se sentía fatal... sus amigos tenían razón... tenía que decirle lo de Cris... si no lo hacía ahora sería peor después. 

- Ann -

- ¿Si? - dijo la chica que estaba a punto de dormirse, ya que estaba en una posición muy cómoda.

- Tenemos que hablar de algo -

- Más malas noticias no por favor -

- Es en serio... tengo que decirte algo -

- A ver ¿de que se trata? -

- En tu ausencia... Cris tomó poción multijugos y se transformó en ti y utilizó sus poderes de veela para acostarse conmigo y lo consiguió - dijo Remus rápidamente para despues acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos esperando la reacción de la chica.

Ann tardó un rato en asimilar lo que Remus le había dicho.

- ¿Qué? - dijo atónita.

- Pues que... -

- ¿Qué? - volvió a decir.

- Ann yo te aseguro que no sabía nada... yo te quiero a ti -

- ¿Qué? - dijo otra vez, pero esta vez con desesperación, empezaba a asimilar lo que había escuchado.

- Ann por favor perdóname yo no quería -

- Tengo que irme... tengo... tengo que pensar... -

- Ann - dijo Remus cociéndola por el brazo.

- No me toques... déjame - dijo mientras se subía a su cuarto.

* * *

Cuando hubo entrado en su cuarto se dejó caer en la puerta, todavía estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de descubrir, miró hacia las camas donde estaban sus amigas durmiendo placidamente, Ann no lo dudo ni un instante. 

- Seréis zorras... lo sabíais y no me lo dijisteis... - gritó destapando a Eli y a Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Quién grita? - preguntó Eli abrazando al perro.

- como no pudisteis decirme que me había puesto los cuernos con la GRAN ZORRA - gritó Ann histérica. (n/a: con mayúsculas para que resalte!)

- Ah... eso... - dijo Lily con desgana.

- Vaya... veo que por fin te lo ha dicho... un día más y te lo suelto yo... - dijo Eli.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Quisimos darle tiempo para que te lo dijera él mismo -

- Di mejor que todos vosotros quisisteis darle tiempo para que se lo dijera él... yo vote decírselo nada más llegar y matar al GRAN PUTON VERVENERO LLAMADO CRIS - dijo Eli empezando a enfadarse. (n/a: como ya he dicho... en mayúsculas para que resalte más!)

- De ti no esperaba más - dijo Ann sonriéndole a su amiga - pero de ti... que te pusieras de su parte... - dijo mirando a Lily con reproche.

- Yo no me he puesto de parte de Remus simplemente opte por que fuera él quien te explicara como sucedieron las cosas... ni Eli ni yo estábamos allí y no sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que paso... no hubiéramos sido imparciales al decírtelo... pero si hubiera tardado un día más te lo habríamos dicho nosotras... eso te lo aseguro - explicó Lily dejando a sus amigas perplejas.

- Creo que lleva algo de razón - le susurró Eli a Ann.

- Creo que también... pero... -

- No te enfades conmigo... yo también quiero matar a ESA... pero... opino que es mejor dejar que las aguas se calmen para pensar con serenidad -

- Bueno... pues... vamos a dormir mañana hablaremos detenidamente del asunto - sugirió Eli acomodándose en la cama y haciéndole sitio al animal que había escuchado atento la conversación.

- OK -

* * *

Por la mañana Lily se despertó temprano y se acercó a la cama de Eli para despertarla cuando descorrió la cortina un gran perro negro salió corriendo hacia la puerta, asustando a Lily. 

- Joder que susto... adiós chucho apestoso... - dijo con la mano en el pecho - Eli... despierta... - dijo intentando, en vano, despertar a su amiga - venga dormilona -

- No quiero - dijo Eli tapándose aún más - ¿dónde esta mi chuchillo apestoso? - - Acaba de salir corriendo por la puerta -

- ¿No te parece rato que ese perro sólo este contigo y que nadie del colegio sepa quien es su dueño? - preguntó Glory saliendo del baño.

- Además de que siempre este cuando has discutido con Sirius y de que le haya salido un misteriosos arañazo en el pecho - dijo Lily.

- ¡Que más da!... dejadme en paz - dijo Eli levantándose y yendo a la cama de Ann que todavía no se había levantado. (n/a: ella es feliz en su mundo... o no quiere darse cuenta de las evidencias o de verdad no se da cuenta... en cualquier caso... que más da!)

- Pobrecita... a esta hora no razona - dijo Glory riéndose con Lily.

- Ann... se están metiendo conmigo... - dijo Eli que estaba ya metida en la cama de su amiga.

- La verdad es que es curioso lo del perrito... - dijo Ann.

- Ann... ¿nos perdonas? - dijo Lily metiéndose también en la cama de su amiga.

- Os perdono si salís de mi cama... que no cabemos... ¡la vamos a romper!... que pesáis mucho... ¡vacas! - dijo Ann intentando quitarse a sus amigas de encima.

Pero ocurrió algo, la cama se rompió...

- No comment -

- Idem -

- Os lo dije -

- Bueno... cambiando de tema... ¿vamos hacer venganza? - pregunto Lily.

- No -

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Precisamente tu me preguntas eso?... tu... que no soportaste ni cinco minutos de la venganza que habíamos planeado en contra de Remus después de mi tornado... tu... que no fuiste capaz de vengarte de Sirius cuando te dejo tirara después de haberse revolcado contigo... ¿y tu me preguntas por que no hacemos venganza? Eli por favor... -

- OK ya lo he pillado -

- Además... mi venganza no ira en contra de Remus... sino en contra de ESA -

- Ves esa idea ya me gusta más - dijo Eli sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? - preguntó Lily.

- Todavía no lo sé... pero es algo que tengo que meditar... no puedo hacer nada en caliente... la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió - dijo frotándose las manos y mirando a sus amigas maliciosamente - ¿bajamos a desayunar? -

- Si... pero antes... ¿cómo estas por lo de Michael? - preguntó Lily.

- Más o menos... sigo echándolo mucho de menos... pero tengo que seguir... no puedo hundirme... -

- Eso es... no puedes hundirte... imagino que él no querría eso... - dijo Eli vistiéndose.

- Opino igual - dijo Lily.

- Ya lo sé... pero... a veces... cuesta tanto... -

Las chicas continuaron hablando hasta que estuvieron listas para bajar a desayunar.

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos. 

- Uuufffff - dijo Sirius tirándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó James levantándose.

- Que Lily, tu novia, ha estado a punto de pillarme en la cama de Eli, menos mal que me ha dado tiempo a transformarme y salir corriendo -

- Un día te van a pillar las chicas... o peor... te pillara Eli y te quemará vivo... que no te quepa duda - dijo Remus desde el baño.

- Pues reza para que no me pillen - dijo Sirius metiéndose en el baño - ¿Y tu que tal? ya se que Ann lo sabe -

- ¿Estaba muy furiosa cuando llegó al cuarto? -

- Bueno... estaba enfadada... yo creo que deberías hablar con ella -

- Si tengo que hablarlo con ella seriamente... yo la quiero... y no quiero perderla -

- Pues habla con ella - dijo James.

Los chicos terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron a desayunar, decidieron esperar a las chicas en la sala común.

* * *

Sirius intentaba acercarse y llamar la atención de Eli pero la ella le huía y se concentraba en la interesante comida que acababa de aparecer en su plato, James y Lily se sentaron juntos y charlaban animadamente sobre el primer día de clase, Remus no paraba de mirar de reojo a Ann y de preguntarse a si mismo si debía decirle algo en ese instante. 

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de un nuevo alumno que se había sentado cerca y el cual era la comidilla del comedor.

- ¿Lo has visto? esta muy bueno -

- ¡Otro tío bueno para Gryffindor! -

Comentaban las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de Eli, Ann y Lily.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Ann a una chica de sexto.

- El tío nuevo... esta tremendo - dijo la chica mientras babeaba.

- ¿Qué tío nuevo? - preguntó Lily sin entender.

- Aquella maravilla que nos deleita la vista - dijo otra chica también babeando.

Todos miraron al chico nuevo que comía tranquilamente una tostada ajeno a los comentarios y las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas.

- Es verdad es muy guapo - dijo Ann mirándolo embobada.

- Si - fue lo único que dijo Lily que también lo miraba embobada.

Remus y James las miraron con el ceño fruncido y miraron al chico con odio, Eli sonreía divertida, lo cual no le gusto nada a Sirius, que se unió a sus amigos en la tarea de lanzar miradas de odio al chico nuevo.

- ¿A que consigo que me de un beso? - dijo Eli sonriéndole a Sirius.

- No eres capaz de ir allí y que te de un beso - dijo Ann incrédula.

- No te atreverás - dijo Sirius desafiante.

- ¿Cuánto te juegas? -

- Quitarles el dinero a las niñas inocentes no es mi estilo - dijo Sirius sonriéndole seductoramente.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que yo sea inocente?... yo creía que tu ya tenías comprobado que yo de inocente no tengo ni un pelo - dijo Eli también sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Yo me apuesto cinco galeones a que no lo consigues - dijo James.

- No la animes - le susurró Sirius a su amigo.

- Será divertido... yo también apuesto cinco galeones a que no - dijo Remus poniendo el dinero encima de la mesa.

- ¿Tu también¿qué queréis que se bese con el primero que pase, la enamore y me la quite para siempre? - le dijo Sirius a Remus muy bajito.

- Bueno Black... ¿apuestas o no? -

- Por supuesto - dijo también poniendo el dinero en la mesa - apuesto a que no serás capaz de conseguirlo -

- ¿Y vosotras? -

Ann y Lily apostaron que era capaz de hacerlo, Clark que estaba cerca también apostó que era capaz, sin embargo Mery apostó que no era capaz, Glory y Charly estaban a lo suyo y no atendían a lo que sus amigos decían.

- OK... mira y aprende -

Eli se levantó y se acercó al chico.

- Te debo la revancha al ajedrez - dijo Eli sonriente. (n/a: es al buscaminas pero en el mundo mágico no hay Internet... de todas formas voy ganándote! ya hace tiempo que no jugamos... a ver si después echamos una partidita... y te gano, jejejeje! )

El chico se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, se giró y abrazó a Eli para después darle un casto beso en los labios.

- No me lo creo - dijo Ann.

Las chicas pudieron oír como Sirius murmuraba algo.

- Ese tío esta muerto -

- Estará muerto pero le ha besado y tu has perdido la apuesta - dijo Lily.

Eli seguía abrazada al chico.

- Te he echado de menos Rodo -

- Yo también... es cierto me debes la revancha -

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿cómo es que te has venido a este colegio? -

- Ya ves... casualidades de la vida que me han traído hasta aquí -

- Ven que te voy a presentar a mis amigos - Eli le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia donde estaban todos - este es Rodo, mi vecino y casi mi hermano -

- Serás perra... nos querías extorsionar - dijo Mery dolida por que había perdido la apuesta.

- Si - dijo Eli sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? - Rodo miraba a todos y no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban.

- Después te lo cuento - le dijo Eli.

- Entonces la apuesta no vale - dijo Sirius que también estaba mosqueado por que había perdido la apuesta y por que al final Eli había sido capaz de besar a otro.

- Tu no especificaste que tenía o no que conocerlo... sólo tenía que besarlo y eso lo he hecho - aclaró Eli.

- Apostando sobre mi¿eh?... vaya telita... que personaje estas hecha - dijo Rodo poniendo su brazo alrededor de Eli.

Rodo era un chico alto, moreno y con un gran atractivo físico, que no tenía nada que envidiar a los merodeadores, sus ojos oscuros como la noche eran penetrantes y extremadamente hermosos, sus labios carnosos eran apetecibles como la fruta madura, se podía apreciar su bien formado cuerpo debajo del uniforme. Ann y Lily lo miraban embobadas hasta que Ann se fijó en un bulto que sobresalía del pantalón del chico, concretamente de su entrepierna y suspiro ruidosamente haciendo que Remus le diera un codazo en las costillas.  
(n/a: bueno la descripción es un poco exagerada, Rodo es guapo, no tanto como el escu, pero es guapo aun así hemos exagerado un poco sus cualidades físicas ya que tiene que competir con los merodeadores... )

- Aaaahhhh - chilló Ann mirando con odio a su hasta hace varias horas novio.

- Bueno, esta persona adolorida de aquí - dijo Eli señalando a Ann - es una de mis mejores amigas Ann Cooper -

- Encantado Rodolphus Tarner, pero puedes llamarme Rodo -

- Como tu quieras - dijo Ann con mirada soñadora.

- Remus J. Lupin su... ¿novio? - dijo el chico mirando a Ann y estrechando fuertemente la mano del chico.

- Ya hablaremos después tu y yo - dijo la chica seriamente.

- Que pena que estés ya ¿comprometida? eres muy guapa - dijo Rodo sonriendo seductoramente.

- Rodo a mi amigas no... a ellas no les tires lo tejos... que me pongo celosa - dijo Eli sonriendole.

- Vale - dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Ella es Lily Evans - dijo señalando a la pelirroja - ten cuidado con Potter... por que ellos tienen algo... no se que es... pero tienen algo juntos - le susurró al oído y Rodo le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

- James Potter encantado - dijo con desgana mientras le apretaba la mano fuertemente.

- Ella es Mery, aquellos que se están besando son Glory y Charly y ese es Clark - dijo señalándolos cada uno respectivamente.

Rodo saludó a cada uno de los chicos muy educadamente.

- Ejem ejem -

Todos miraron a Sirius.

- ¿Quieres algo Black? - preguntó Eli sonriente.

- Se te ha olvidado presentarme a mi, cielo -

- No se me ha olvidado... le he presentado a las personas importantes de mi vida -

- Con más razón... te has olvidado de mi... soy el futuro padre de tus hijos -

- Sueñas despierto, Black -

- Sirius Black, el amor de su vida y futuro padre de sus hijos - dijo dándole la mano a Rodo y señalando a Eli con la otra.

- Eso ya lo veremos... imbécil - murmuró Rodo mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

Al cabo del rato Lily y Eli explicaron a Rodo todo lo referente a las clases, el colegio y su odio a los Slytherins, Ann se unió a la conversación y le puso al día en todos los cotilleos. Los chicos lo miraban como si tuvieran ganas de asesinarlo, cualquiera diría que en cualquier momento se le iban a lanzar a la yugular y lo iban a matar.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente y el chico nuevo se adaptó perfectamente al nuevo ambiente, incluso se había acostumbrado a que ya en el primer día de clase las chicas le acosaran allá a donde fuera, según Eli eso era malo, pues el ego del chico podría crecer demasiado así que se paso gran parte del día quitándole a las chicas de encima, inventado todo tipo de excusas _"acaba de salir de una relación complicada" "tienen novia en su otro colegio" "no le van las chicas"_ este último comentario hizo que Rodo se enfadara mucho con Eli y estuviera un par de horas sin hablarle, para lo cual Eli tuvo que hacer un comunicado público diciendo con desgana _"A Rodo si le van las chicas... bla bla bla... es un fiera en la cama... bla bla bla... es el mejor... bla bla bla... chicas podéis ir tras él"_. Estos comentarios no les hizo ni pizca de gracia a Sirius que se paso el día con cara de muy enfadado.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y todos estaban en la sala común. Eli y Rodo jugaban al ajedrez y charlaban animadamente sobre lo que había sido su vida durante el tiempo que no se habían visto y recordando viejos tiempos. Sirius los miraba detenidamente, analizando cada movimiento para saber las intenciones del chico con su Eli. 

- Lily -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tus amigas que somos novios? - dijo James muy bajito al oído de la pelirroja.

- Es que... -

- Lily no estamos haciendo nada malo... no creo yo que ser mi novia sea tan malo¿no? - dijo visiblemente molesto.

- Claro que no es malo, amor... - dijo dándole un rápido beso a modo de disculpa - pero mis amigas no son como tus amigos... además date cuenta en la situación que están... Sirius le da la patada a Eli después de pasar la noche juntos y Remus le pone los cuernos involuntariamente a Ann... te aseguro que si les digo ahora que soy tu novia van a intentar convencerme de que tu harás lo mismo... ¿no harás lo mismo verdad? - dijo Lily preocupada.

- Yo no te haría daño... - y la beso fugazmente en los labios - ellos no quisieron hacer esas cosas... simplemente fue casualidad... en verdad las quieren... o si no mira como esta Sirius desde que llego el nuevo - dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Esta celoso - dijo Lily después de pasarse un par de minutos mirando a Sirius.

- Exacto... si no la quisiera no estaría así -

- Pero de todas formas... todavía es pronto para decírselo a mis amigas... espera a que tantee el terreno... espera a ver como pasan las cosas ¿vale? - y lo beso - de todas formas creo que se huelen algo -

* * *

- Remus tenemos que hablar - dijo Ann seriamente poniéndose en frente del chico que hacia sus deberes en la mesa - vamos a tu habitación - 

- Vale -

Remus se levantó y la guió hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores.

- Bien - lo que tenía que decirte es... -

- ¿Qué me dejas? -

- Si... pero... -

- Lo entiendo... pero quiero que sepas que yo no tuve la culpa... no sabía lo que estaba pasando... ella utilizó su poder de veela -

- Lo sé y no te culpo... pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido... yo te quiero pero... estoy... dolida -

- Ann por favor -

- Remus... te propongo que seamos amigos... creo que con el tiempo el dolor se me pasara y... entonces si quieres... podremos plantearnos algo más... pero... ahora no... no puedo... - dijo Ann a punto de llorar.

- Vale me conformo con ser tu amigo - dijo Remus abrazándola.

Ann le respondió el abrazo, paso un rato y ellos seguían abrazados, estaban muy a gusto de esa manera, Ann levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, estaban a muy pocos centímetros e iban recortando distancias.

- Remus... no lo hagas más difícil... por favor - dijo Ann derramando una lágrima.

* * *

James se acercó a Sirius, el cual seguía fulminando a Rodolphus con la mirada. 

- Oye, Canuto, que mi capa sigue sin aparecer -

- ... ¿el qué? -

- La capa, tío, que llevo ya más de un mes buscándola -

- La tengo yo - dijo Eli.

- ¿Qué tienes que? - preguntaron los dos chicos sin entender.

- La capa de invisibilidad... la tengo yo... anda Lily ve a por ella que de este no me fío ni un pelo y seguro que me hace trampa en - dijo Eli sonriendo y señalando a Rodo.

- ¡Eh! Yo no hago trampas - dijo el aludido.

- Si¿no? -

Lily bajó con la capa y se la dio a James.

- No me habías dicho que tenías una capa de invisibilidad - dijo muy bajito la pelirroja a su novio.

- Bueno... es que... ¿y como es que teníais vosotras mi capa? -

- Tenemos nuestros contactos - dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Y un espía en vuestro cuarto - dijo Eli.

- ¡Clark! - dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

- ¡Como lo pille...! - dijo James poniéndose de pie.

- No le vais hacer nada a Clarky - dijo Eli también poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? - le increpó Sirius.

- Si, Mery lo quiere... nosotras defendemos los intereses de nuestra amiga... así que como alguno le haga algo se las vera con nosotras - dijo Eli.

- No te tengo miedo - dijo Sirius poniéndose frente a la chica.

- Claro... ni me quieres ni me tienes miedo... como no significo nada para ti... ah si... un simple... polvo esporádico - dijo Eli acercándose tanto a Sirius que podían sentir cada uno la respiración de otro.

Eli iba acercarse para besarlo pero se contuvo y se sentó para continuar su partida de ajedrez.

- Eli... ¿salimos a dar una vuelta? - le preguntó Rodo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Si -

Y así ambos chicos salieron por el retrato para dar un paseo, dejando a Sirius de pie en medio de la sala meditando, y a Lily y James pasmados por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

* * *

Ann salía de la habitación de los merodeadores regañándose por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, se apoyó en la puerta mientras se secaba las lágrimas. 

En la habitación Remus se maldecía por todo lo que había pasado, había estado a punto de besarla, la tenía tan cerca, y sin embargo Ann había huido de su abrazo de ese casi beso.

- Pero... ¿qué hago?... si yo quiero estar con él... si quiero besarlo -

La puerta se volvió abrir dejando ver a Ann que se acercaba peligrosamente a Remus para un instante después besarlo de manera pasional y salvaje.

**_

* * *

Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	21. Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: Del amor al odio hay sólo un paso.**_

James y Lily se encontraban abrazados en el sofá.

- Lily... me ayudas... a qué Sirius y Eli se reconcilien... por favor... - dijo James muy bajito.

- Lo siento... pero en eso no puedo ayudarte... -

- Pero... mírale... está hecho polvo... es mi mejor amigo... no quiero verlo así... - dijo James con cara de perrito abandonado.

- Yo tampoco... pero compréndeme... se lo tiene que ganar... le ha hecho mucho daño a Eli -

- Esta bien... pero... ¿ni siquiera puedes darme un simple consejo? -

- Pues... que deje de ser tan mujeriego... y que... sea paciente... si hace bien las cosas es posible que la recupere antes de lo que piensa - dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Pero... ¡hace tiempo que dejó de ser un mujeriego! -

- Pero... -

- Lily... Lily... ¿dónde estas? - gritó Ann bajando a toda prisa por la escalera.

- Ahí... abrazadita a James - dijo James con mirada picara e ironía.

- ¿Abrazada a Potter?... bueno... no es eso de lo que yo quería hablar... -

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Lily contenta de que Ann no hiciera ningún comentario sobre por que estaba abrazada a James.

- He... he hecho algo horrible - dijo Ann en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué exactamente? -

- Yo... Remus... es horrible... -

- ¿Lo has congelado? - preguntó James.

- No... aun peor... -

- ¿Lo has matado? - preguntó Sirius temeroso de la respuesta.

- Peor -

- ¿Peor?... Sirius... ¿qué hay peor? - murmuró James a su amigo.

- Ni idea -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Lile impaciente.

- Le he besado... - dijo Ann con un hilo de voz.

- Sólo eso... ya empezaba a asustarme - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Te parece poco?... acabo de cortar con él y lo primero que hago es liarme con él... repito ¿te parece poco? - gritó Ann.

- ¿Has roto con él?... sabes que no tuvo la culpa - dijo James seriamente.

- Si eso lo sé... pero no puedo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado... si me quiere tiene que esperar a que se me pase el dolor por el desengaño sufrido al no ser yo quien le hiciera perder la virginidad - dijo Ann trágicamente.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? - dijo James.

- ... - mirada de odio de Ann a James.

- Anda... subamos al cuarto y conversemos tranquilamente - dijo Lily intentando sacar a su amiga de la sala antes de que le diera por congelar a alguno de los chicos.

Ann comenzó a subir las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de Lily, que cuando se percató de que su amiga no se daba cuenta corrió hacia James y le dio un rápido pero apasionado beso en los labios.

- Te quiero - dijo antes de irse.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo él en voz alta para que la chica le oyera puesto que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una clase no muy lejana, Eli y Rodo se escondían del celador y de su asquerosa gata. 

- Bueno... ahora que estamos solos y hemos dejado de correr... ¿puedes contarme que ocurre entre Black y tu? - preguntó el chico frunciendo el entre cejo.

- Nada -

- Eli... la verdad -

- Que yo sólo soy un polvo esporádico para él - dijo abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro.

- No creo que sea para tanto ¿no? - dijo el chico dudoso.

- Después... de... acostarse... conmigo... me... dijo... que... no... quería... nada... más... - dijo entre lágrimas.

- Será cerdo... lo mato - dijo Rodo furioso.

- No - dijo Eli rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó confuso.

- Por que yo le quiero - dijo ella llorando más fuerte.

- ¿Mucho? -

- Me he enamorado de él -

- Pues tenemos un problema -

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Eli intentando secarse las lágrimas.

- Que yo no voy a permitir que un tío que te ha tratado así se te acerque más - dijo convencido.

- Pero yo le quiero -

- Pero al parecer él no te quiere a ti -

- Joder, Rodo, subiendo la moral eres el mejor - dijo Eli entre cabreada y a punto de echarse a llorar más fuerte - ¿qué hago? -

- Un clavo quita otro clavo -

- Rodo, tu filosofía de una tía hoy y otra mañana a mi no me sirve... y más por que estoy muy colada por Sirius y por que no me van las tías -

- Era un idea -

- Pero... yo no quiero a otro... yo quiero a mi Sirius -

- Pues... en contra de mi voluntad... perdónalo -

- Ni de coña... si quiere recuperarme que se lo curre -

- Muy bien dicho... no esperaba menos de ti - dijo Rodo sonriente.

- ¿Lo vas a matar? - preguntó Eli dudosa.

- No... pero le voy a complicar las cosas si quiere recuperarte - dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Rodo comenzó a idear cual sería la mejor forma de hacerle pagar a Black por lo que le había hecho a Eli, esto no podía quedar así, él tenía que hacer algo.

- Eres demasiado protector - dijo Eli después de un rato mirándolo.

- Ya... venía todo junto en el paquete - dijo Rodo feliz.

- Anda vamos... antes de que nos pillen -

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, James y Sirius todavía estaban allí hablando frente al fuego. Rodo se acercó a Eli mientras iban de camino a las escaleras y la pasó la mano por la cintura para después acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches pequeña -

Eli lo miró extrañada y subió a su cuarto.

- Será imbécil - murmuró Sirius.

- Tranquilo... lo hace para molestarte - dijo James intentando calmar a su amigo.

- ¿Algún problema Black? - dijo Rodo que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Si... uno... tu -

- Pues te jodes - dijo Rodo.

Sirius no aguantó más las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara y se abalanzó pegándole un puñetazo en el labio, Rodo reaccionó y le devolvió el golpe, ahí fue cuando James intervino para separarlos. El resultado del primer asalto fue Rodo con el labio roto y Sirius con la nariz sangrando.

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas Lily y Ann seguían dándole vueltas al asunto del beso con Remus. 

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - preguntó Lily al ver la cara de extrañeza que tenía Eli.

- Rodo trama algo... lo sé... trama algo... -

- Adivina - dijo Lily alegremente.

- No estoy como para adivinanzas - contesto Eli tirándose en la cama.

- Ann ha cortado con Remus -

- Es lo mejor que podías haber hecho -

- Y... lo ha besado después de cortar - dijo riéndose al ver la cara que ponía Eli.

- Tu estas tonta... para que cortas si lo vas a besar después -

- Es que no puedo perdonarle... pero no quiero dejarle - dijo Ann temerosa de la bronca que Eli pudiera echarle por haber cometido tal estupidez.

- Pues... recapacita, replantéate la relación y piensa detenidamente que hacer - dijo Eli de manera natural.

- Lo que sé e lo que voy hacer con esa - dijo Ann con malicia.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron las dos chicas emocionadas.

- Destrozarla con mis poderes -

- Pero si no los tienes desarrollados -

- Pues tendré que desarrollarlos... pienso hacer que la expulsen -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Lily.

- Cuenta conmigo - dijo Eli rápidamente.

- Y conmigo -

- Pues... -

* * *

Una día soleado Sirius tuvo la dicha de ser el primero en despertarse. Habían pasado varios días desde su enfrentamiento con Rodolphus y aunque había averiguado con su forma canina que su enemigo no me había dicho a Eli el por que de su labio partido, la chica sospechaba que habían tenido una pelea, así que estaba más arisca con él que de costumbre. Era viernes a las seis de la mañana, así que era comprensible que sus compañeros siguieran dormidos. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo Cornamenta. 

- Cornamenta, llego tu hora - dijo Sirius muy bajito.

A continuación sacó su varita y murmuró algunas palabras mágicas. De repente James desapareció y en su lugar estaba un lindo conejo, que aunque estaba muy sucio se podía ver que era blanco.

Lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas, por suerte para él, Lily era la única que se había despertado ya, así que Sirius se acercó a la puerta e introdujo al pequeño animal en la habitación.

Lily sintió una presencia extraña en su cuarto, se giró y vio un pequeño conejito blanco cubierto de barro. El conejito intentaba salir desesperadamente de la habitación y rasgaba la puerta con sus uñas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí conejito?... que sucio estás... ven que te voy a lavar... - dijo Lily cogiendo al animal y acariciándolo dulcemente.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y llenó un poco la bañera, cuando todo estaba listo introdujo al pequeño animal que hacia esfuerzos para que el agua no le tocara, pero la cabezonería de Lily pudo con él. Lily lavo al animal, lo enjabono y lo aclaro. El conejo tiritaba, no se sabía si de frió o de miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir. Lily le echo un poco de agua más caliente por encima ya que pensaba que el animal tenía frío y no quería que se le muriera, y esto hizo que el cuerpo del conejito se transformara rápidamente en el cuerpo desnudo de un chico, el cuerpo denudo de James Potter. Lily se quedó perpleja.

- Pero... pero... pero... ¡James¿qué haces aquí desnudo¡pervertido¡vete de aquí! - gritó Lily.

- Lily... déjame que te explique... es culpa de Sirius... yo... - dijo James intentando taparse sus partes pudientes.

- ¡Qué te largues! - dijo Lily tapándose los ojos.

- Pero... -

- ¡No tiene explicación posible!... ¡pervertido¡degenerado!... ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado¿cómo has podido!... ¡FUERA! -

James se cubrió con una toalla y se marchó rápidamente. Lily se sentó en la cama, estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de ver. Había que reconocer que James estaba muy bueno y muy bien dotado, pero le dolía que hubiera hecho tal cosa después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

* * *

- Sirius... estas... muerto - dijo James al entrar en su cuarto. 

- Venga Cornamenta... que sólo ha sido una bromita de nada -

- ¿Por qué le defiendes? - dijo James con mala cara a Remus.

- Por que ha sido una buena broma... reconócelo -

- Si... pero... -

- ¿Me ha perdonado ya? - dijo Sirius desde el baño.

- Si - dijo Remus - sal ya -

- No te creo... que lo diga James -

- Sal que ya te he perdonado - dijo James de mala gana al recibir un codazo de Remus para que lo perdonara.

- OK -

- Así me gusta... todos amigos - dijo Remus alegremente mientras veía las miradas asesinas que James le echaba a Sirius.

En el desayuno Sirius le explicó a Lily que todo había sido una broma que él le había gastado a James y que por favor le perdonara. La chica accedió al ver las miradas suplicantes que James y Sirius le ponían, además de que no quería estar enfadada con su novio.

* * *

Horas más tarde en la clase de pociones, el profesor decidió hacer cambios en los grupos de trabajo, ya que iba a mandarles hacer un trabajo durante varias semanas. 

- Muy bien chicos, estos serán los nuevos grupos, Cooper, Evans y Snape harán el trabajo sobre las propiedades de la sangre de dragón y su efecto en las pociones, Lupin, Potter y Coulthard trabajaran en los antídotos, toda clase de antídotos, Tarner, Adams y Black lo harán de... venenos... - y así prosiguió hasta que termino de repartir todos los trabajos - bien hoy haremos un filtro del amor, ya que el programa educativo del ministerio así lo ha programado - dijo con amargura.

Rodo sonreía con malicia, mientras Eli miraba a todos lados con horror y Sirius miraba a Rodo con mala leche.

James y Remus miraban con odio la mesa de Snape, ya que Ann, seguida de Lily, se había acercado a charlar con el Slytherin animadamente.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Ann sonriendo.

- ... -

- Ya sé que estás cabreado por lo que pasó... pero quiero decirte que... para mi esta todo olvidado... te perdono - dijo alegremente.

Cara de perplejidad por parte de los presentes.

- ¿Me perdonas tu a mi? - dijo Ann con mirada suplicante.

- ... -

- Anda... - dijo Lily acercándose - perdónala... es muy pesada si no se sale con la suya - le dijo Snape muy bajito.

Ann puso cara de perro degollado.

- Esta bien... - dijo Severus después de unos minutos pensando.

- ¡Bien¡Ahora eres mi nuevo mejor amigo! - dijo Ann alegremente.

- ¿Cómo? - dijeron Lily y Severus a la vez.

- Pues eso... lo que has oído... ¿no quieres ser mi nuevo mejor amigo? - dijo lloriqueando.

- Vale... - dijo Serverus para que la chica no se pusiera a llorar en medio de clase.

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? - dijo James acercándose a la mesa de Lily para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

- James... por favor... que vergüenza... - dijo Lily poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el chico confuso.

- Así que yo tenía razón... mis sospechas eran ciertas... ¡estáis saliendo! - dijo Ann sorprendida.

- Ann... por favor... no te enfades... no montes un escándalo - le pidió Lily.

- voy a decírselo a Eli - y se fue a la mesa de su amiga - ¡Eli! -

- ¿Qué? -

- Que Lily y James están saliendo -

- ¿Ahora te enteras? - preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Pues si! - dijo Ann sorprendida por la pregunta.

- No sabíamos nada... pero nos lo imaginábamos... claro que nunca nos lo habían confirmado hasta ahora - aclaró Eli.

- Son novios desde hace semanas -

- ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes! - dijo Eli.

- Que yo sepa eres tu la que no quiere nada conmigo -

- ... - mirada de odio de parte de Eli a Sirius.

- ¿No fuiste tu el que...? -

- ¡Hola! - dijo Rodo acercándose y empujando a Sirius.

- Hola, cielo - dijo Eli sonriéndole - se bueno¿vale? -

- Bueno yo me voy antes de que nos castiguen - dijo Ann.

- Vale... seré bueno - dijo Rodo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Eli.

Sirius no podía soportar verlo junto a ella y decidió concentrarse en el trabajo.

- ¡Hacemos la poción o vais a estar todo el día de charla? - dijo de mala manera.

* * *

- Tengo la broma perfecta para el imbécil ese - dijo James mirando con odio a Snape. 

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Remus que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima al Slytherin.

- Que se declare al que yo creo que es su verdadero amor - dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tu quien es su verdadero amor? - preguntó Remus confuso.

- Con el filtro del amor que estamos preparando -

- ¿Eh? ah... ooooohhhh... eres malo... -

- Lo sé -

- Cuenta conmigo - dijo Sirius que se había acercado y había escuchado el plan.

- Bien, atentos todos a la hora de la comida se lo echaremos -

- ¿Pero a quien se va a declarar? -

- ¡Sorpresa¡sorpresa! -

* * *

Llegó la hora de la comida y después de jugarse a piedra, papel o tijera quien era el que le ponía la poción en la comida a Snape, el perdedor fue Remus. Así que se puso la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de el enemigo. 

Con sumo cuidado vertió el contenido del frasco en la bebida de Snape, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del comedor. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y les hizo una señal de que en breve empezaría el show. Y así fue, Snape se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- Alby Alby te quiero eres mi... ¿pero que estoy diciendo?... Alby... ¿pero que ocurre?... te amo Alby... yo noooo... siii te amooo... de verdad profesor yo no... te amo con locura... no se que esta pasando yo no... hazme tuyooooo... nooooo esto es una... quiero que me hagas tuyo ahora... - dijo quitando los platos de la mesa - es una trampa yo no soy... - intentaba decir Snape.

Todo el comedor estaba riendo a carcajadas y en la mesa de profesores estaba todo el mundo estupefacto.

- James ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

- La poción no ha salido bien -

- Creo que nos equivocamos echando un ingrediente y no ha surtido todo el efecto esperado - dijo Remus

- Como que no... ahora esta mejor - dijo James.

Y continuaron riendo junto con el resto de los alumnos.

- No se preocupe, señor Snape, solucionaremos esto... vaya a la enfermería - dijo Dumbledore.

- Sólo si tu me acompañas mi amor... de acuerdo, lo siento... te amooo - dijo Snape acompañando a la enfermera.

- Los responsables de esto serán castigados - dijo McGonagall.

- No nos pueden culpar de nada... no tienen pruebas... hoy en clase todos hemos hecho un filtro del amor - comentó Sirius muy bajito.

- Eso espero... no quisiera perderme la visita al pueblo de mañana -

* * *

Cuando acabaron las clases Ann fue a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba su nuevo mejor amigo. 

- ¿Cómo estas? -

- ... -

- No tienes por que enfadarte conmigo -

- Han sido ellos - dijo Severus mirando al infinito.

- ¿Quiénes? -

- Potter and company -

- No tienes pruebas -

- Pero lo sé... se que han sido ellos -

- Esta bien como tu digas -

- Lo siento... sé que no debo pagarla contigo pero es que... -

- No pasa nada lo comprendo - dijo Ann sonriéndole.

- Gracias por haber venido -

- No hay de que... me tengo que ir... tengo que hacer deberes... ya nos vemos mañana ¿vale? -

- Vale - dijo Severus más animadamente.

* * *

Los chicos pasaron una tarde animada recordando la broma a Snape. Ya era entrada la noche cuando no quedaba nadie en la sala común excepto las chicas, Rodo y los merodeadores. 

Eli se estaba comiendo uno de sus yogures de medio litro de melocotón y fruta de la pasión, en un momento que nadie lo veía Sirius vertió algo en el yogurt que la chica se estaba tomando.

- Me voy a la cama - dijo Eli con desgana segundos después de que Sirius le pusiera la poción.

- Buenas noches - le dijo Rodo.

- Buenas noches - dijo ella levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla para a continuación irse.

"Diez... nueve... ocho..."

- Yo también me voy a la cama - dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo a las escaleras.

"Siete... seis... cinco..."

Busco el cuarto de las chicas.

"Cuatro... tres... dos..."

Se coloco de manera sexy delante de la puerta.

"Uno... cero"

La puerta se abrió dejado ver a Eli que lo miraba de forma lujuriosa y lo agarró de la solapa para introducirlo en el cuarto y besarlo de forma pasional.

Eli lo tiró en la cama y empezó a quitarle la ropa con ansia, mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo con ella, al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban desnudos y amándose el uno al otro.

El plan de Sirius había dado resultado, y que resultado, había conseguido gracias al filtro del amor que Eli volviera a besarle de esa forma que él tanto echaba de menos, que volviera a decirle que lo amaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Eli se sintió extraña. _"¿Qué esta pasando¿qué hago con Sirius? yo no... ¡OH DIOS¡Como lo amo!"_ pensó Eli. La chica había despertado de la inconsciencia y sabía que estaba haciendo, pero echaba tanto de menos estar con Sirius que no se paro a pensar de verdad lo que el chico había hecho y se dejó llevar por los instintos, hasta que...

- Eli mañana en el pueblo... ¿qué... vamos... hacer? - dijo Rodo entrando por la puerta - ¡OH DIOS MIO! - gritó al ver lo que estaban haciendo Eli y Sirius - ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS Y TODO DE ENCIMA¡DEGENERADO! -

- ¿Qué pasa Tarner es que nunca has visto a dos personas haciendo el amor? - preguntó Sirius con malicia y mala leche.

Definitivamente ahora si que odiaba a ese chico, le había cortado el rollo cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando.

- PAFF - ostión que le había metido Eli a Sirius.

- ¿Pero como has podido hacerlo?... eres... eres... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡FUERA! - dijo Eli furiosa.

- Eli... yo... - intentó explicase Sirius.

No pudo decir nada más por que Eli ya estaba lanzándole bolas de fuego que el chico por poco conseguía esquivar, así que no le quedó otra opción que salir corriendo del cuarto.

Eli comenzó a llorar cuando Sirius hubo salido, miro a Rodo que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y le ofrecía la camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo para que se la pusiera. Eli cogió la camiseta y Rodo se puso de espaldas y con las manos en los ojos para tapárselos.

- ¿Ya? - dijo después de unos segundos.

- Si - sollozó Eli.

El chico se dio la vuelta y comprobó que Eli ya tenía puesto el pijama, se acercó y la abrazó.

- ¿Cómo ha podido? -

- Eli... dos no hacen eso si uno no quiere -

- Te aseguro que yo no era consciente de lo que pasaba... -

- Si claro me vas a decir que te echo algo para que te acostaras con él -

- ... claro eso es... hoy hemos estado haciendo filtro de amor en clase... me lo habrá echado en la comida -

- Pues si lo ha hecho así es un cabrón... un cabrón muerto - dijo Rodo con mala cara.

- No lo mates -

- ¿Y encima le defiendes? - dijo sorprendido.

- Es que le quiero -

- Joder... lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón de dios -

- Lo sé... y me la pagara caro... eso te lo aseguro... -

- Bueno... venga... duerme y descansa - dijo Rodo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches - dijo el chico cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos Sirius se lamentaba de todo lo que había ocurrido. 

- ¿Qué te pasa?... tienes la cara marcada - preguntó Remus.

- ¿Quién te ha pegado? -

- Eli... al darse cuenta, por que el imbécil de Tarner nos ha interrumpido, de que estaba haciendo el amor conmigo -

- Espera... espera... rebobina que me he perdido - dijo James.

- Pues que le he echado filtro del amor a Eli y estábamos haciendo el amor cuando ha llegado el gilipollas de Tarner y nos ha interrumpido con la desafortunada consecuencia de que Eli se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando y casi me mata -

- No comment -

- Idem -

- ¿No opináis? - dijo Sirius.

- Te vamos a decir cosas muy duras -

- Cosas que ya sabes -

- Estoy dispuesto a oírlas -

- Bien... pues ahí va -

- Eres un cabrón - dijo James.

- Un cerdo rastrero -

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan detestable? -

- Típico de un Slytherin pero no de ti -

- No aguantaba más sin ella - intentó explicarse Sirius.

- Pero esta no era la mejor forma -

- Sólo quería tenerla otra vez conmigo - dijo Sirius poniéndose las manos en la cara y tumbándose en la cama.

- Tío... si antes te iba a resultar difícil recuperarla... ahora... es imposible -

- Esta no te la va a perdonar -

- Lo sé - dijo Sirius llorando - ¿Qué hago? -

- No lo sabemos -

- Ahora si que va a creer que la quieres sólo por el sexo -

- Joder... yo sólo quería demostrarle que la quiero -

- Pues esa no era la forma -

Y dando la discusión por zanjada cada uno se metió en su cama y se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron nerviosas, por fin otra salida a Hogsmeade. No salían al pueblo desde hace tiempo, y habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. 

LiLy se sentía feliz, aún recordaba el día en que James le regaló el collar, como se hubiera podido imaginar lo que ocurriría después... después de tantas dudas y sufrimiento por fin estaban juntos. Sin embargo, no estaba toda lo feliz que pudiera estar, se sentía culpable por no poder demostrar todo su amor al chico, tener que estar con él cómo si realmente estuviera haciendo algo malo... porque... ¿no lo estaba haciendo, verdad? esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, por eso quería evitar que la gente los viera juntos.

Resultaba extraño y doloroso a la vez, por fin podía estar con el chico de sus sueños, y por culpa de Malfoy este sueño no se estaba haciendo realidad, no sabia como explicar lo que sentía, si estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero el dolor que sentía cada vez que James intentaba demostrarle lo mucho que le quería y que ella no pudiera corresponderle a esos abrazos y besos en público... eso le estaba consumiendo... por otro lado, estaba Malfoy ¿qué pasaría si se enterara? Lily tenia miedo que Malfoy intentara hacerle daño a James, no podía permitir que el chico se alejara otra vez de su vida, y quien sabe, sí esta vez sería para siempre.

Deseaba contarle todos sus miedos a James, pero conocía muy bien al chico, sabía perfectamente que él intentaría convencerla de que todo estaba bien, que a él no le iba a pasar nada... pero claro, el confiado JAMES POTTER no conocía tan bien como ella a Lucius Malfoy... y por eso decidió guardar silencio, ocultar a su novio todas sus dudas y temores... sabía que eso era lo mejor, o al menos, por ahora.

De todas formas no podía evitar sentir nervios, era su primera salida con James siendo novios y bueno... no sabia que iba a pasar.

Miró a las chicas, las cuales se estaban vistiendo, pero no vio en ellas la misma emoción que ella sentía. Sabía perfectamente que ellas no querían ir al pueblo, pero ella les convenció, no quería que se quedaran solas en el colegio lamentándose de sus vidas.

Eli se sentía traicionada, humillada... como Sirius había podido ser tan ruin... utilizar con ella un filtro de amor... ¿acaso él no sabía lo que ella sentía por él? si él no le hubiera hecho tanto daño se le hubiera entregado sin necesidad de una poción.

Es cierto que el efecto de la poción se desvaneció pronto y que ella se le entregó porque realmente lo necesitaba, lo deseaba... pero se sentía traicionada, por Sirius y por ella misma.

¿Cómo había podido caer otra vez en las redes de Sirius¿acaso no sabía ya que para él ella no significaba nada? se sentía tan mal... y esta visita a Hogsmeade... bueno, al menos podría despejarse con las chicas y con Rodo, poder evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido con el chico que ella amaba y que tanto daño le hacia.

Aunque pensándolo bien estaba molesta con Rodo ¿por qué coño tuvo que interrumpir su... ¿affaire? con Sirius? lo estaba pasando tan bien... aunque bueno, él no tenía la culpa de nada ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que Eli y Sirius iban a estar juntos otra vez y de esa manera? Así que su cabeza era un mar de dudas, no sabía que hacer, si lanzarse a Sirius y decirle que le amaba, que no podía pasar ni un minuto mas sin él, que echaba de menos sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias... ¡NO! tenía que ser fuerte... tenía que demostrarle que podía vivir sin él, que no le afectó que le dejara tirada después de hacer el amor con ella... pero era tan duro... tenerlo tan cerca y no poder demostrarle que realmente estaba muy enamorada de él

Quizás la llegada de Rodo podía ayudarla, y no porque ella quisiera algo con él, eso era algo que no entraba en su cabeza, si no que sabía que podía contar con el chico, contarle todos sus sentimientos, todo el dolor que sentía... además sabia perfectamente que a Sirius no le gustaba que Rodo estuviera siempre con ella... _"¿celos quizás?... puede... pero lo dudo"_ Eli deseaba que fuera eso, y si aún no los sentía, ella se encargaría de que el chico sufriera por su ausencia.

Y por último estaba Ann, y como os podéis imaginar no estaba mejor que Eli. Le había costado tanto estar con Remus... y ya todo había acabado... tenía que seguir a la perfección el consejo que Lily le había dado, su amiga lo hacía por su bien y para que ninguno de los dos sufriera. Tenía que llevar a cabo la misión J.O.D.E.R.: Jodida Operación De Evitar a Remus. Sería difícil... pero tenía que hacerlo.

Eso haría, la visita al pueblo le ayudaría a poder esquivar a Remus hasta que tuviera claro qué hacer... estaba desconcertada, confusa... no tenía que haberle besado, eso haría que el chico tuviera esperanzas de volver con ella y eso no iba a pasar.

Su relación siempre había sido difícil... pero que perdiera la virginidad con Cris... eso le había destrozado, es cierto que a mucha gente el asunto de la virginidad no le importaba, pero Ann era diferente, había esperado tanto hacer el amor con Remus que saber que el se había acostado con otra le había roto por dentro.

Y por eso debía vengarse... ya sabia cómo, sólo necesitaba practicar sus poderes, y estaba segura que las chicas le ayudarían... aunque sabía que la venganza no iba a solucionar el problema. No se iba a vengar por ella si no por defender el honor de Remus... bueno... y también por ella... todo esto había destrozado aún más su vida.

- ¿Estáis ya? - preguntó Lily.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? - preguntó Eli.

- Si... por mi - dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Que conste que lo hacemos por ti - dijo Ann.

- Nos debes una... y muy gorda - dijo Eli.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas se dirigieron a los carruajes, allí los chicos las esperaban. James con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y con una flor en la mano, Sirius y Remus cabizbajos, no se atrevían a mirar a las chicas, sabían que las cosas entre ellos no estaban nada bien, y bueno, era mejor no estropearlas aún más.

James se acercó a Lily y después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero - le susurró al oído.

A continuación le dio la flor, Lily se sonrojó, se moría de la vergüenza, además todo el mundo les estaba mirando, pero como no quería molestar a James le correspondió al beso y acepto con mucho gusto la flor que James había conseguido para ella.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a acercarse a Eli, quería disculparse, decirle que sentía todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, que estaba enamorado de ella... que se moría por verla sonreír una vez más... pero cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo llegó Rodo.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Rodo a Eli.

- Si - dijo la chica

Y cogiéndola del brazo se subió con ella al carruaje. Eli estaba encantada, gracias a Rodo no tenía que enfrentarse a Sirius una vez más, además sabía que con él la visita a Hogsmeade iba a ser más divertida, y así podría hablar con el de todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza, sería bueno que su amigo le aconsejara ya que siempre le había dado buenos consejos.

A Remus le pasó más o menos lo mismo, quería hablar con Ann, aclarar las cosas entre ellos, preguntarle si el beso que ella le dio significaba que le había perdonado, que estaban juntos otra vez... pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque ella se subió de inmediato al carruaje, sin darle tiempo si quiera a saludarla.

Remus se quedó quieto, sin poder pronunciar palabra... un pensamiento le consumía _"¿acaso Ann me huye?"_. Habían quedado como amigos, no comprendía por que no se había parado ni siquiera a saludarlo. Esta idea le amargó aún más, ya que para él significaba que todas las posibilidades de volver se habían esfumado.

Cuando todos los alumnos se habían montado en sus respectivos carruajes se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Una vez allí, la cosa fue un caos... James tenía preparado una cita romántica con Lily, quería llevarla a una pequeña tetería cercana a las Tres Escobas, sabía que Lily no la conocía y le hacia ilusión llevarla allí. 

Se acercó a ella, que estaba con las chicas dando un paseo.

- Lily - la llamó James.

- ¿Si? -

- Vamos... tengo algo preparado para este día - dijo acercándose a ella.

- Lo siento James pero no puedo - dijo Lily con tristeza.

- ¿Por? - James frunció el entrecejo.

- No puedo dejarlas solas... compréndeme... están mal y no puedo dejarlas... no ahora... tenemos tiempo para salir otro día -

- OK - dijo James dando media vuelta y se fue.

La verdad que esto molestó bastante a James, tanto esfuerzo e ilusión para nada, y todo por culpa de sus amigos, por un momento sintió que los odiaba, pero cuando se acercó a los chicos y vio la cara de tristeza que tenían comprendió perfectamente a Lily. Ellos eran sus amigos, y eso era lo importante ahora, siempre habían estado juntos, y no podría abandonarlos ahora que el tenia novia, sobretodo porque ellos siempre le habían apoyado en todo.

- Lily vamos a comer a las Tres Escobas - dijo Ann.

- Si... - dijo mientras veía a James acercarse a sus amigos.

* * *

Lily se lo pasaba bien con sus amigas sin embargo deseaba estar con James a solas. Habían pasado ya un par de horas, Lily se percató de que sus amigas estaban bien, y que no pasaba nada por irse a dar una vuelta con James, que ellas estarían bien sin ella. 

- Chicas -

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Ann y Eli.

- Me voy a buscar a James -

- ... vale... -

- No os enfadéis, por favor -

- Lily no te preocupes... no nos molesta - dijo Eli sonriente.

- Por supuesto que no... al menos una de nosotras puede ser feliz con el chico que quiere - dijo Ann también sonriendo.

- Así que vete con tu amor -

- Después queremos detalles - dijo Ann con picardía.

Lily se sonrojó y salió del local para buscar a James, lo encontró con sus amigos en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch.

- James -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Damos una vuelta? - preguntó Lily mirándole con cara suplicante rezando para que el chico no la mandara a volar como ella había hecho antes.

- ... -

- Por fa ¿si? - dijo sonriéndole.

- Vale... chicos nos vemos luego - dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

- OK -

- Que te diviertas -

* * *

Mientras en las Tres Escobas. 

- Rodo será mejor que... - comenzó Eli

- Eres un imbécil - dijo Ann.

- Y tu una histérica - dijo Rodo.

- Anda y que te den - dijo Ann levantándose y llevándose a Eli.

- Oye si Eli quiere quedarse aquí conmigo no tienes por que llevártela a la fuerza - dijo Rodo indignado.

- Ella es mi amiga y necesito hablar a solas con ella... así que... esfúmate imbécil -

- Rodo toma - dijo Eli sacando dinero de su bolsillo - hazme un favor, ve y cómprame caramelos a la tienda ¿vale? - terminó de decir la chica con mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien... como tu quieras - dijo Rodo sonriéndole y yéndose por la calle.

- Imbécil... no se como lo soportas -

- Por que le quiero mucho... además lo dijo sin mala intención... tu es que también saltas con todo - dijo Eli pero enseguida rectifico al ver la mirada de odio de su amiga - pero es cierto que el comentario estaba fuera de lugar... discúlpalo ¿vale? - le pidió Eli.

- No lo soporto - dijo Ann.

- Bueno pues por lo menos aparenta que no te cae tan mal delante mía ¿si? -

- No sé... se intentara -

* * *

Rodo entraba por la puerta de Honeydukes tanteando el terreno, es decir, buscando alguna chica a la que ligarse, las que se había encontrado por la calle no le gustaron mucho. Miró hacia todos lados y después de un rato viendo sólo a niños de cursos inferiores se percato de la presencia de una preciosa chica en el fondo de la tienda, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella. 

- Perdona... me han abandonado - dijo Rodo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- OH... que pena - dijo la chica mirándolo con dulzura.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?... veras mis amigos me han dejado tirado... y... me he perdido -

- Tu eres el chico nuevo de Gryffindor ¿verdad? -

- Si... siento la molestia... pero ¿me ayudaras a no estar solo durante toda la tarde?... es que podría perderme más de lo que estoy -

- Por supuesto - dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Estupendo - dijo el chico sonriéndole de forma seductora.

* * *

Eli y Ann se dirigieron hacia una pequeña placita donde podrían sentarse para charlar. A lo lejos se veía una gran y oscura casa, protagonista de leyendas y cuentos de terror de la infancia de todos los magos. 

Se sentaron en unos bancos mirando hacia esa casa, sin embargo, estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no oyeron a Sirius y Remus llegar, ya que las habían visto y no querían desaprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con ellas. Sabían que estarían solas, puesto que habían odio a Ann chillarle a Rodo y decirle que no lo soportaba, que les dejara solas, que querían hablar. Así que Eli amablemente le pidió que fuera a comprar algunos caramelos, y allí el chico se encontró con una chica de Ravenclaw y se fue con ella.

- La llaman la Casa de los Gritos¿terrorífico verdad? -

- ¿Y eso¿sabes alguna leyenda? -

- Dicen que en luna llena se oyen gritos y aullidos que proceden de esa casa, que esta encantada y que todo el que entra no logra salir -

- Bueno, seguro que no han entrado con nuestros poderes... je je je je -

- ¿Que quieres decir? -

- Que en la próxima luna llena vamos a entrar a ver que nos encontramos -

Sirius y Remus no sabían que hacer, las chicas corrían peligro si entraban en esa casa. El pobre Remus se quedo pálido, no podían descubrir su gran secreto, eso lo destrozaría todo, tenía miedo que las chicas se alejaran de él, que lo consideraran un monstruo o algo parecido, y que Ann... bueno, a nadie se le ocurriría salir con un... LICANTROPO.

Las chicas se giraron y los vieron.

- Joder¡qué susto nos habéis dado! - dijo Ann poniéndose la mano en el corazón, tal y como estaba Eli.

- No podéis entrar en esa casa - dijo Remus con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Cómo¿y por que no? - replicó Eli.

- Es peligroso, sólo podemos deciros eso... - le dijo Sirius.

- Remus te pasa algo ¿estas blanco? - preguntó Ann.

- no... no... estoy bien... - dijo el chico intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

- Me da igual yo quiero entrar - dijo Eli sonriendo.

- Que no, que ti no entras - dijo Siriue de forma amenazadora.

- No eres quien... - dijo la chica mirandole con odio.

- Eli podemos hablar? - pidió Sirius.

- No -

- Por favor -

- ¡Que no¿No me has hecho suficiente daño ya¿qué más quieres de mi? - gritó Eli.

- Por favor Eli quisiera explicarte... - intentó decir Sirius.

- ¿Explicarme¿el qué¿Qué solo te intereso para el sexo? - dijo Eli mirándole con ira.

- Eehh... Ann será mejor que los dejemos solos - sugirió Remus.

- Claro - dijo Ann

- Eli no todo es lo que parece... déjame que te explique por qué lo hice -

- Mira Sirius estoy harta de oírte siempre lo mismo¿no ves que lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro? lo destrozaste el día que dijiste que no querías ser mi novio, lo único que intento es seguir con mi vida... pero tu no me dejas... -

- ¡claro q no¡yo te quiero¡si me perdonaras! -

- es demasiado tarde... -

- ¡Eli! No digas eso... deja que te demuestre que te quiero, que siento mucho lo que ha pasado... -

- No lo entiendes Sirius... -

- ¿El qué? -

- YO YA NO TE QUIERO - dijo la chica con toda la sangre fría que pudo, le dolía mentirle de esa forma, pero necesitaba hacerlo si quería olvidarlo.

- No... es eso lo que me demostrabas anoche - dijo el chico negando lo que Eli acababa de decirle.

- Un calentón lo tiene cualquiera... además estaba bajo el influjo de una poción¿recuerdas? - dijo la chica rápidamente - así que a ver si te entra en la cabeza... ya no eres nada para mí -

Sirius sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil... como podía decirle eso... ahora que el estaba dispuesto a comprometerse, dispuesto no, quería comprometerse, quería que Eli fuera la única mujer en su vida... y ahora ella decía que ya no sentía nada por él...

* * *

Eli salió corriendo y se encontró a Rodo charlando animadamente con una chica que a ella le sonaba de haberla visto alguna vez ligando con Sirius. 

Se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y cogió a Rodo por el brazo.

- Eeeehhhh que me lo estaba pasando bien - dijo el chico cuando noto el tirón que le dio Eli.

- ¿Qué es más importante ligarte a esa chica o que yo estoy deprimida total y necesite de tu consuelo? -

- Tu, por supuesto -

- Rodo... - dijo abrazándolo.

- Haber ¿que ha pasado? - el chico le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Que le he dicho a Sirius que ya no le quiero - dijo Eli sollozando.

- Eso es fantástico -

- ... -

- ¿No lo es? -

- ¡NO! -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el chico dudoso.

- Por que si le quiero -

- Entonces es un problema... sólo te falta dejar de quererle de verdad -

- Ese es el problema... Rodo... necesito mimos... -

- Je je je je... tranquila se te pasara... además... ¿para que estoy yo aquí?... para ayudarte - dijo Rodo mientras se sentaba en un banco.

- Te quiero mucho... lo sabes ¿no? - dijo ella recostándose en él al cabo de un rato.

- Si... y tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho a ti ¿no? -

- Aja... que pena que contigo no pueda... - dijo Eli tristemente.

- Si... sería... -

- Sería asqueroso - terminó de decir Eli poniendo cara de asco.

- Hombre... un poquito de por favor -

- Me refiero... a que... bueno... tu y yo no... por que sería... ¿me entiendes? - intentó explicarse Eli.

- Por raro que parezca... te entiendo... me quieres mucho y yo a ti... pero no nos queremos de esa forma... -

- Exacto... digo... tu y yo somos amigos -

- Mejores amigos -

- Hermanos -

- Nunca mejor dicho - dijo Rodo sonriendo y haciendo que Eli le sonriera dulcemente.

Desde una esquina cercana Sirius observaba la escena, y cada vez que veía algún gesto afectivo entre ellos le entraban unas ganas impresionantes de matar al chico. Se sentía culpable, si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde... esto no hubiera pasado, Eli y él estarían juntos... como echaba de menos sus besos, sus caricias... su sonrisa... hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír de verdad... y ahora sonreía... pero no por él, por Rodo... como lo odiaba... lo odiaba a él y también a ella... como se podía ir con él después de lo que había pasado entre ellos... ella quería algo serio con él y... él la quería... ¿y ahora que¿ya lo había olvidado todo? Se dio cuenta de que Eli y Rodo se habían ido y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Ann y Remus se dirigieron a Las tres escobas, sin hablarse, sin mirarse... Remus deseaba hablar con ella y aunque sabía que Las Tres Escobas no era el lugar idóneo siguió a la chica sin mediar palabra. 

Cuando llegaron, el local estaba concurrido y Ann pudo ver una mesa vacía al final del bar. Se dirigió hacia allí y le hizo un gesto a Remus para que le siguiera. Se sentaron y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-Ann... creo que deberíamos hablar... -

-Remus, ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar... quedamos como amigos y ya está -

- ¿Y el beso que me diste? -

- Vaya, vaya... la parejita feliz... - Cris había llegado a su mesa a molestarles

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Ann de mala manera.

- No seas tan borde Anita, que te puedes arrepentir... -

- ¿Ah si¿y que me vas a hacer?... por cierto no me llames Anita -

- Créeme, ya lo he hecho, y te aseguro que tu novio disfruto bastante... -

- ¡ZORRA! - gritó Ann.

- Tranquila, enana, que yo no te he insultado... todavía -

- Puede que hayas hecho algo con Remus, pero no podrás hacer nada contra mí -

- ¿A que te refieres, idiota? -

- Te reto a duelo -

- JA JA JA JA JA JA¿tengo que recordarte que soy veela? -

- Quién ríe el ultimo ríe mejor... tengo una sorpresita para ti... - dijo Ann segura de si misma.

- JA JA JA JA, está bien JA JA JA JA JA te espero dentro de dos semanas... ya me pondré en contacto contigo para especificar el lugar -

- Genial -

- ¿Y quien pierda? -

- Es un duelo a muerte - dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

- Joder Ann... ya veo que quieres morir joven... -

- Ya veremos quien gana... ahora lárgate... -

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA... hasta pronto... - dijo Cris dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y marchándose.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas tramando? - preguntó Remus.

- Remus, no me vayas a echar un sermón¿eh?... ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer -

- Y dime... ¿qué quieres morir? -

- Joder Remus... ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? LO HAGO POR TI¿NO LO ENTIENDES? -

Ann se levanto furiosa y se fue en busca de Eli, que por fin había conseguido encontrar a Rodo y estaban tomándose una chocolate caliente. No le hacia mucha gracia estar con Rodo, no le caía bien, tenía la sensación de que el chico ocultaba algo, y le extrañaba que fuera tan protector con Eli... y esa obsesión con que Sirius no se le acercara a la chica... conocía muy bien su historia, el daño que Sirius le había hecho a su amiga, pero desde hace tiempo había notado que Sirius no era el mismo de siempre, estaba triste... y estaba segura de que era por Eli, quien sabe, a lo mejor era cierto que él la quería.

* * *

Lily y James iban cogidos de la mano, aprovechando cada minuto que podían estar a solas. En un arrebato de pasión James se giró y se colocó enfrente de Lily. 

- Lily... estoy preocupado... - dijo el chico.

- ¿que te ocurre? - preguntó Lily preocupada.

- No quiero que nos pase como a nuestros amigos, están todos tan mal... - dijo James con preocupación.

- No te preocupes... eso nunca nos va a pasar a nosotros... nos queremos y no vamos a dejar que nada acabe con nuestro amor... - dijo Lily sonriéndole para intentar calmar sus dudas.

- Eres tan buena... como te quiero... -

James se acercó lentamente a Lily y cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de rozarse, Lily se acercó aun más y fue ella quien acabó con la distancia y le besó. Su beso era tímido, dulce, suave. James quiso detener el tiempo, estar así con su amada para siempre, besarla, acariciarla... cuando el beso comenzó a ser apasionado, los chicos se tumbaron encima de un banco para continuar con su arrebato de pasión.

Claro, no se acordaban de que seguían en un sitio público, el deseo y la pasión hicieron que se olvidaran de todo, y cuando se separaron para tomar aire se encontraron con Sirius y Remus mirándolos. Ambos chicos se habían encontrado al principio de la calle cuando las chicas los habían abandonado después de sus respectivas discusiones.

Lily al darse cuenta de la situación se separó bruscamente de James, no solo ellos dos le habían visto, si no que la mitad del colegio les había visto. Así que asustada se levanto y salió corriendo en busca de las chicas, dejando a James con las ganas de algo más.

James se sintió algo molesto por la situación, le dolía que Lily siempre huyera de él cuando alguien les pudiera ver, sentía que su novia se avergonzaba de el, y por eso decidió que esa noche tenía que hablar seriamente con ella, no podía seguir así... si esta situación continuaba él tendría que... ¡no!... no quería pensar en eso, deseaba que Lily le dijera delante de todo el mundo que estaba enamorada de él en vez de esconderse, él sabía que le quería pero aun así necesitaba escucharlo delante de todos.

* * *

Al cabo de las dos horas mas o menos los alumnos se dirigieron al colegio para volver a su rutina. 

Las chicas se dirigían al dormitorio cuando James les alcanzó

- Lily... ¿podemos hablar? -

- Claro - aceptó Lily, aun sabiendo que James debía estar molesto, de todas formas, no podía esconderse.

James y Lily se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos y una vez allí...

- James yo...

- Mira Lily... no podemos seguir así... me dices q me quieres... pero cuando hay alguien delante huyes y me dejas tirado... -

- James... lo siento yo... -

- Estoy harto de que me hagas sentir como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal... o peor... que te avergüenzas de mí... - dijo James bajando la mirada.

- ¡Eso nunca! -

- ¿Entonces?... no te entiendo, joder... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? -

- James yo te quiero a ti... quiero estar contigo pero... compréndeme... -

- ¿Qué comprenda el que?... me pediste tiempo y te lo estoy dando... ¿qué más quieres q haga? -

- Yo... tengo miedo... no quiero que te pase nada malo... - dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - preguntó James sin comprender.

- De Malfoy... si él se entera de que estamos juntos... yo... si te volviera a perder... -

-Lily... ¡no digas eso!... no me va a pasar nada... de verdad... no dejes que esto nos afecte por favor... dijiste que me querías en tu vida... - dijo James cogiéndole con las manos la cara para que la chica le mirara a los ojos.

- Y te quiero... en serio... pero... -

James no dejó que acabara la frase, un beso suyo fue el que le robó las palabras, lo que le robó la noción del tiempo y sus miedos y dudas.

Se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas exploraban cada parte de la boca del otro, encontrando la paz que en ese momento los dos necesitaban.

Pero lo que realmente necesitan era dar un paso más en la relación, los besos y caricias no podían apagar el fuego que dentro de ellos existía.

James coloco despacio a Lily en la cama, no quería presionarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Ella lo miró a los ojos le asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que continuara, que todo estaba bien.

James se quito la camiseta, dejando ver sus músculos bien formados, y despacio le desabrocho la camisa a Lily, mientras la besaba dulcemente.

La chica se incorporó para poder así desabrocharle el pantalón a James, para volverse a tumbar y disfrutar de las caricias que su novio le daba. James se comportaba como un caballero, le acariciaba suavemente cada parte de su piel, quería descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo. Una vez que James había explorado el cuerpo de Lily le miro fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos de la chica mostraban pasión y sobretodo mucho, mucho amor. James sabía que había llegado el gran momento, el momento que tanto había deseado, pero que por respeto nunca le había exigido a Lily, hacer el amor era algo que se hacia si realmente estaban enamorados, y eso era exactamente lo que James y Lily sentían en ese momento.

Se coloco encima de ella, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, esto era algo que a él le gustaba mucho hacer, creía que era algo que excitaba a la mujer. Y claro que excitaba a Lily... como no iba a excitarle... Lily gemía de placer, estaba deseando que llegara el momento en que James la poseyera...

Pero cuando James estaba a punto de penetrarla, la chica sintió algo en su interior, es como si alguien le estuviera hablando... y sabía perfectamente quien era... quien si no, Lucius Malfoy... y sintió un enorme escalofrío que hizo que todo el deseo que sentía por James se convirtiera en miedo... y por eso no tuvo otra opción que separar a James...

- James... por favor... no... - dijo derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Lily ¿que ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

- No puedo... lo siento yo... -

- Está bien... no pasa nada - James se incorporó, y cogiendo su ropa salió de la a habitación.

Lily se sentía fatal, se sentía miserable, sabía que James deseaba estar con ella y le dolía no poder corresponderle. Claro que quería hacer el amor con él, pero este sentimiento de debilidad y temor hacia Malfoy hacía que eso fuera imposible.

James lloraba apoyado en la puerta, se sentía culpable de haber ido tan rápido, si no le hubiera echado la bronca a Lily nada de esto hubiera pasado. Qué podía hacer, el no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero no podía evitarlo, la deseaba tanto. Cada vez que la tocaba aunque fuera para cogerle la mano sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Por eso se sentía tan mal, tenía que aprender a controlarse, a controlar sus impulsos. Si realmente quería a Lily tenia que aprender a demostrarle todo su amor sin llegar a nada más, la respetaría, hasta que ella estuviera preparada. Se seco las lagrimas antes de entrar en la sala común, donde se encontró con Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Amigo, q te ha pasado? - preguntó Remus al ver la cara que James traía.

- No os preocupéis... todo esta bien -

- Cornamenta, hay que tener cuidado... las chicas pretenden entrar en la casa de los gritos -

- ¿Qué? -

- Siéntate, amigo, que te vamos a contar la conversación que Eli y Ann han tenido hoy en el pueblo... - dijo Sirius

James se sentó junto a sus amigos y escuchó todo lo que Sirius tenía que contarle.

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas... 

- Eli¿sabes donde esta Lily?... desde que llegamos del pueblo no la he visto -

- Se fue con James, el tenía que hablar con ella... ya sabes... -

- ¿Quieres decir que no va a dormir aquí esta noche? - dijo Ann mirándola picaramente.

- Tú misma -

En ese momento, Lily abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio. Las chicas se giraron para verla, y vieron que Lily tenia una expresión triste en su rostro. No tuvieron tiempo para preguntarle, ya que la chica se encerró en el cuarto de baño, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Será mejor que la dejemos sola... cuando se encierra en el baño no hay forma de hacerle hablar - dijo Ann que miraba la puerta del baño con preocupación.

- esta bien, quédate aquí con ella, yo voy a ir a buscar a mi chucho apestoso -

- OK, no te preocupes -

Eli se dirigió a la sala común, deseando que el perro se encontrara allí. Sin embargo antes de entrar en la sala oyó unas voces en el interior, las reconoció enseguida, los merodeadores, y decidió quedarse a escuchar sin ser vista.

- ¿Entonces creéis que van a intentar entrar en la casa de los gritos? - preguntó James visiblemente preocupado.

- Me temo que sí -

- Además Eli esta deseando llevarme la contraria, y como le dije que no entrara, pues es un aliciente más para que lo haga -

"Si claro... como si yo fuera hacer algo solo por llevarte a ti la contraria... no eres el centro del mundo Sirius" pensó Eli.

- Remus ¿qué vas a hacer? -

- No lo sé, amigos, no lo sé... -

- Hay que tener mucho cuidado, no pueden verte, no pueden saber nada de tu licantropía -

Espera un momento... ¿había dicho Licantropía? si no había oído mal, entonces Remus era un... ¡Licántropo! Eli empezó a marearse, esa noticia le había trastornado, no se podía haber imaginado nunca que Remus... bueno... sabía que era muy reservado y que a veces no había forma de encontrarle, pero de eso a que fuera un licántropo...

Eli comenzó a atar cabos... empezó a recordar la noche en que las chicas salieron en busca de los chicos. Recordó el miedo que pasaron cuando un lobo les perseguía... recordó que el lobo no estaba solo, había varios animales jugando con él... _"¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!... ese perro... ¡ese perro es el chucho apestoso!"_ el mismo tamaño, la misma raza... le resulto extraño que fuera el mismo perro... algo no encajaba... algo se le escapaba de su control... _"¿además desde cuando un lobo jugaba con un perro, un ciervo y una rata?"_ La chica no entendía nada, a lo mejor los chicos ocultaban algo más aparte de la licantropía de Remus... _"a no ser que... ¡no puede ser! y si el perro fuera... no, era imposible, los chicos no podían ser animagos, eso es ilegal... pero mirándolo bien, son los merodeadores, desean todo lo que este fuera de las normas... ¿y quien podía ser el perro?"_ intentaba recordar las veces en q estaba con el chucho apestoso y... casualmente... Sirius nunca estaba en la habitación... _"¡NO PUEDE SER¡Cómo ha podido haber caído tan bajo! se acercó a mi como un perro normal, dormía conmigo, le abrí mi corazón... ¡y resulta ser otra estrategia de Sirius para saber como llevarme a la cama! por eso sabia que con el filtro de amor volvería a caer, volvería a ser suya... "_

Eli comenzó a llorar, Sirius le volvía a traicionar, volvía a romperle el corazón una vez más... y que podía hacer... ella estaba enamorada de él y no podía vengarse... ella sería la que más sufriría con esa venganza...

Se dirigió al dormitorio, y con la decisión tomada se acostó. No diría nada, se comportaría como hasta ahora, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar Sirius, hasta donde su helado corazón le permitía reírse de ella. Y cuando el se alejara y dejara de jugar con ella, Eli le contaría que lo sabía todo y su relación se habría acabado para siempre.

Pero antes de eso, Rodo jugaría un papel importante en su vida. Su amigo había llegado en el momento más oportuno, y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Pondría celoso a Sirius, y no porque ella crea que Sirius quería algo con ella y por eso le molestaba la presencia de Rodo, no, sino porque era bien sabido en todo Hogwarts que Sirius era muy posesivo con sus conquistas y con ella no iba a ser menos.

* * *

- Lily tengo hambre acompáñame a la cocina a por algo de comer - dijo Ann. 

- Vale -

- Ahora volvemos - dijeron las chicas saliendo de la habitación.

Eli estaba tirada en su cama pensando y meditando todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

- Eli tenemos que hablar - dijo Sirius entrando en el cuarto, había aprovechado la oportunidad de que Eli estaría sola al ver que Lily y Ann bajaban por las escaleras.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	22. Sangre y lágrimas

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Sangre y lágrimas.**_

Sirius no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó cautelosamente a la cama de Eli y descorrió la cortina. Eli estaba tumbada, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y canturreando una de sus canciones favoritas del disco de Maroon 5, que escuchaba con el reproductor de CD. (n/a: la cancion es Sunday Morning de Maroon 5, la favorita de Eli!)

"That may be all... I need in darkness she is all I see... come and rest your bones with me... driving slow on sunday morning... and I never want to leave..."

- Elísabeth... - dijo Sirius tocándole en el hombro.

- Joder... que susto - dijo la chica al ver a Sirius parado en frente de ella - ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Tenemos que hablar -

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Black - dijo Eli fríamente.

- Pues yo si tengo que hablar contigo... así que vas a escucharme quieras o no - dijo Sirius acercándose a ella con cara de enfado.

- No quiero oírte -

- Pues me vas a escuchar... que sepas que no quiero que te acerques más a Tarner - dijo Sirius fríamente.

- ¿Qué? -

Eli estaba alucinando con lo que acababa de oír... _"¿No tengo bastante con haber descubierto que te metes en mi cama como un chucho apestoso como para que ahora vengas a decirme con quien puedo o no juntarme?"_ pensó Eli.

- Como vuelva a ver que se te acerca, abraza o besa... lo mato - dijo Sirius seriamente, en su mirada se podía ver odio, celos, furia y también un chispa de pasión.

- ¿Quién te crees tu que eres para prohibirme estar con alguien, abrazarlo o incluso besarlo?... Rodo es mi amigo y puedo verlo las veces que quiera - gritó Eli furiosa.

- No puedes... tu eres mía... sólo mía - dijo Sirius acercándose y cogiéndola por los brazos.

- Déjame... me haces daño - dijo Eli mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a recorrer su cara - además yo no soy nada tuyo... sólo un polvo esporádico... ¿recuerdas? - dijo tratando de soltarse, pero no podía, Sirius era más fuerte que ella y la tenía bien cogida.

- Lo siento - dijo Sirius soltándola al ver que le hacía daño - no... no... tu no eres sólo eso... yo te quiero... ¡te quiero!... ¿comprendes lo que eso significa?... yo nunca me había enamorado -

- No te creo - dijo Eli separándose bruscamente.

- Y llegas tu... y estoy contigo... y me gusta... y siento que no quiero separarme de ti nunca... te quiero... créeme - dijo Sirius mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

Eli intentaba evitar esa mirada, ya que intuía que si le miraba a los ojos caería en la trampa de creerlo y ella debía mantenerse fuerte, sobre todo después de lo que había descubierto.

- ¡NO TE CREO!... ¡ES SÓLO OTRA DE TUS MENTIRAS PARA LLEVARME A LA CAMA! - grito furiosa, más para auto convencerse a si misma que para convencer a Sirius.

- No... no es eso... de verdad te quiero... - dijo Sirius acercándose e intentando abrazarla.

- Suéltame... ¿es que no comprendes que no te creo nada?... como quieres que te crea si lo único que haces es mentirme e intentar acostarte conmigo cuando tienes la mínima oportunidad... ¿te crees que soy tan tonta como para no ver tu juego! - gritó Eli.

- NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO CUANDO TE DIGO QUE TE QUIERO - gritó Sirius furioso.

Eli dio un paso hacia atrás, Sirius empezaba a darle miedo, _"¿como puede jugar así con mis sentimientos?"_ pensó la chica.

- Me das miedo... ¿cómo puedes ser tan retorcido y jugar así con mis sentimientos?... ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?... ¿si dices que me quieres cómo puedes hacerme esto? - gritó Eli.

Eli salió corriendo, necesitaba estar sola, pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, no sabía a donde ir, simplemente corría. Sirius la vio salir de la habitación y corriendo bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para no perderla de vista. Después de un rato corriendo por el colegio Eli se dirigió al exterior, sabía que Sirius la estaba siguiendo, sabía que en cualquier momento le daría alcance, ya que no había podido hacer que le perdiera la pista dando vueltas por el castillo, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque. Ya dentro del oscuro bosque Sirius consiguió alcanzarla y cogerla del brazo para hacer que parara.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó Eli al verse capturada.

- No sigas por ahí es peligroso - dijo Sirius encarándola.

- No tienes por que preocuparte por mi... no eres quien - dijo Eli soltándose para volver a salir corriendo.

- ¡Eli espera¡por ahí no¡ESPERA! - gritó Sirius.

Salió corriendo tras ella y llegó a un claro, miró hacia todos lados buscándola y la vio dirigiéndose hacia el sauce boxeador, se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, más de lo que ella creía.

- ¡ELI CUIDADO! - gritó Sirius.

Pero era tarde, una de las ramas más gruesas del árbol había golpeado fuertemente a Eli en el estomago haciendo que saliera por los aires, Sirius la vio caer bruscamente contra una roca, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Sirius se acercó rápidamente y se quedo horrorizado al ver el cuerpo sangriento de Elísabeth, un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza, pero sin duda lo que más le impacto fue el charco de sangre que había entre sus piernas.

- No... no... por favor... que no estés muerta -

Se acercó e intentó tomarle el pulso y al ver que todavía tenía pero era débil la cogió en brazos con sumo cuidado para no hacerle más daño y la llevó corriendo a la enfermería.

Abrió las puertas de la enfermería de una patada.

- Ayuda... ayuda... enfermera... venga rápido... - dijo mientras tumbaba a Eli en una de las camas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la enfermera horrorizada al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica.

- El sauce boxeador la golpeo - dijo Sirius

Miraba a Eli como esperando que abriera los ojos de repente y dijera que todo era una broma, que ella estaba bien.

- Pero... -

- No haga preguntas... sólo sálvela - gritó el chico.

- Espere fuera... salga fuera - dijo la enfermera poniéndose manos a la obra.

- Pero... -

- Fuera -

Sirius salió de la enfermería y se dejó caer apoyado en la puerta, estaba cubierto de sangre y lloraba sin cesar, se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras se balanceaba murmurando una y otra vez la misma frase.

- Es mi culpa... la he matado -

Ann, Lily, James, Remus y Rodo llegaron corriendo alertados por un chico de segundo que había visto como Sirius pasaba cerca de él corriendo con Eli en brazos.

- ¡Cabrón¿qué le has hecho? - dijo Rodo mientras lo levantaba y dispuesto a pegarle.

Los chicos se acercaron para evitar el enfrentamiento entre los dos chicos, pero Ann se les adelantó.

- Rodo tranquilo - dijo Ann separándolos - déjame a mi - se giro y - PAFF - le pegó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius se tambaleo un poco pero no hizo ningún ademán de defensa, se quedó con la cara marcada por la mano de Ann y mirando al infinito.

- Es mi culpa - dijo muy bajito, en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¡Claro que es tu culpa! - gritaron Ann, Lily y Rodo.

- Ann tranquilízate - dijo Remus mientras la sujetaba para que no se lanzara a golpear a Sirius.

- Lily por favor - dijo James sujetando a Lily.

Y ambos chicos vieron el problema, los dos estaban sujetando a las chicas pero ¿quién sujetaba a Rodo? El chico vio el camino libre para darle su merecido a Sirius y no lo dudo, se acercó a él dispuesto a golpearlo.

- Señor Tarner... no es el momento - dijo Dumbledore deteniendo a Rodo.

Rodo soltó a Sirius y se acercó a las chicas que habían conseguido librarse de sus respectivos captores. El director entró en la enfermería.

- Sirius - dijeron sus amigos acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

- No te preocupes se pondrá bien - dijo James intentando dar consuelo a su amigo.

- Ella es fuerte - dijo Remus.

- Como le pase algo y no salga de esta te juro que te mato - dijo Rodo fríamente.

- No si lo matamos nosotras antes - dijo Ann seriamente mirando a los chicos con profundo odio.

- No digas tonterías Ann... aquí nadie va a matar a nadie - dijo James empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?... él lo ha admitido... tiene la culpa si le pasa algo - dijo Lily mirando a su novio con odio contenido.

- ¿Es que no ves que él también esta mal? - le preguntó James enfadado.

- Si no hubiera hecho una de sus habituales tonterías seguro que esto no habría pasado - le contestó la pelirroja.

Lily y James estaba el uno frente al otro discutiendo a viva voz.

- Hará tonterías pero la quiere -

- Si tanto la quisiera no le haría daño -

- Quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir - intervino Remus.

- Tu cállate - dijo Ann furiosa mientras intentaba por todos los medios sujetar a Rodo para que no se lanzara a matar a Sirius.

Habían empezado otra pelea, Remus y James defendiendo a Sirius contra Ann, Lily y Rodo, este último no decía nada, sólo intentaba lanzarse a matar al guapo merodeador.

- ¡BASTA¡CALLENSE YA!... aquí todos queremos lo mismo... que Eli se ponga bien... que este bien... de que sirven las peleas... esto no va a hacer que se ponga mejor - dijo Sirius llorando.

- Tienes razón - dijo Remus sentándose a su lado.

- Últimamente tienes mucha razón - dijo James para intentar animar a su amigo mientras se sentaba al otro lado.

- De que me sirve si no la tengo a ella - dijo tan bajo que sólo sus amigos le escucharon.

El director salió de la enfermería con cara de no tener muy buenas noticias.

- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntaron Remus y James.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntaron Lily y Ann.

- ¿Esta viva? - preguntaron Sirius y Rodo.

Dumbledore levantó la mano en señal de que le dejaran hablar.

- Antes de nada me gustaría saber que ha ocurrido exactamente, después contestare a sus preguntas... señor Black ¿qué ha pasado? -

- Discutimos y salió corriendo... se dirigió hacia el sauce boxeador... ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del árbol y el sauce la golpeo... salió volando y se golpeó la cabeza con una roca... lo más rápido que pude... la traje aquí - dijo Sirius entre sollozos.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

- El estado de la señorita Adams es muy grave... esta en coma y posiblemente tarde bastante en despertar... si despierta... lo cual no esta muy claro aun - dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

Ann y Lily empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron a Remus y James respectivamente, Rodo se tapó la cara con las manos y Sirius negaba con cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

- Es mi culpa -

- Te mato... te mato - dijo Rodo lazándose sobre Sirius.

- Señor Tarner no permitiré ese tipo de comportamiento en este colegio - dijo el director seriamente - ahora quiero hacerles un par de preguntas - dijo una vez que Rodo se hubo separado de Sirius.

- Lo siento director - dijo Rodo.

- ¿Saben ustedes si la señorita Adams mantenía alguna relación amorosa con alguien? -

- No señor... ella no tenía novio - dijo Ann lanzando a Sirius una mirada significativa.

Sirius simplemente bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Y saben si ha tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien últimamente? -

- No señor... no sabemos - contestó Lily también mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué pregunta eso? - preguntó Rodo.

- Por que... la señorita Adams estaba embarazada de apróximadamente un mes y poco más... y... desgraciadamente... ha perdido el bebe - dijo Dumbledore bajando la mirada.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante esa noticia. Ann y Lily se separaron de Remus y James para mirarse la una a la otra como intentando asimilar lo que acababan de oír... Remus y James tampoco daban crédito a lo que les dijo el director, no podían creérselo... y Rodo, estaban tan impresionado con la noticia que no se paro a pensar en quien podía ser el padre de ese bebe, al contrario que todos los demás que miraban atentamente a Sirius como si supieran lo que estaba pensando... a Sirius se le cayó el mundo encima, él sabía, estaba seguro que ese niño era suyo.

- Un mes y poco más... entonces el padre... - dijo Ann.

- Soy yo - terminó de decir Sirius.

- Entiendo ¿usted no lo sabía? - preguntó el director.

- No - dijo Sirius en un susurro mirando fijamente a la puerta de la enfermería.

- Te mato - dijo Rodo comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

James y Remus lo sujetaron para que no pegara a Sirius pero era tarde, ya le había asestado un buen derechazo.

- Cabrón... es tu culpa que haya perdido el bebe... te va a odiar... más que nada... te va a odiar - le dijo Rodo.

Sirius estaba contra la pared apoyado tras el golpe que había recibido, la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz se entremezclaba con la sangre que tenía en la ropa.

- Soltadme - gritó Rodo a los dos que lo tenían sujeto.

- Señor Tarner... comprendo su nerviosismo y su cabreo... pero eso no soluciona nada... compréndame usted a mi... esta castigado - dijo amablemente el director.

- Si señor -

- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente la puerta.

- ¡NO!... no... no y no... no voy a permitir que este te acerque más a ella - dijo Rodo fríamente.

- Puede entrar señor Black - dijo el director.

- Pero... - dijo Rodo atónito ante la actitud del director.

- Profesor no... - dijo Lily.

- Él es el culpable - dijo Ann.

- El señor Black entrara primero y después ustedes - dijo mirando a las chicas.

- No, él no va a entrar - dijo Ann mirando a Sirius.

- Si, voy a entrar - dijo Sirius decidido abriendo la puerta.

- Siri... - intentó llamarlo Ann pero Sirius ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si.

- Ann déjale también tiene derecho a entrar a verla - dijo Remus.

- No tiene derecho -

- Lily... piensa lo que esta diciendo... Sirius no le va hacer nada - dijo James intentando hacerla recapacitar.

- Lo que faltaba que encima intentara hacerle algo - dijo Ann.

- Sois demasiado intransigentes con él - dijo Remus.

- Mira niñato... cállate... que tu amiguito ya la ha cagado bastante... así que deja de defender lo indefendible - dijo Rodo furioso golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Pero tu quien coño te crees para hablarle así? - dijo Ann furiosa poniéndose en frente de Rodo - ¿qué pasa¿por qué me miráis así? es mi amigo - intentó defenderse de las miradas de sus amigos, ya que había defendido a Remus.

* * *

Dentro de la enfermería el ambiente no esta tan caldeado al contrario reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Sirius se fijó que la chica estaba en la cama en la que él la colocó, pero en vez de estar bañada en sangre estaba con un pijama blanco de la enfermería. Se acercó lentamente mirando las vendas que Elísabeth tenía por todo su cuerpo, se sentó al borde de la cama y le cogió la mono, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, no hacia más que darle vueltas a la misma idea. 

"Estaba embarazada... y era mío... y ahora lo he perdido... los he perdido a los dos... por que no me vas a perdonar... esto no me lo vas a perdonar... ¿qué hago?... Dios ¿qué hago para que te des cuenta de que te quiero y quiero estar contigo?... y encima esta ese tío... como odio a Tarner... ahora seguro va aprovechar para engatusarte... pero no le voy a dejar... tu eres mía y te voy a recuperar "

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a las dos chicas y a Rodo, Ann no había permitido que Remus y James entraran.

- Fuera - dijo Ann amenazante.

- No - dijo Sirius sin moverse ni un milímetro y manteniendo su mirada en Eli.

Lily hizo una bola de energía y se disponía a lanzarla para aturdir a Sirius un poco. Sirius se giró y la miro directamente a los ojos, Lily desistió de lanzarle la bola al ver los enrojecidos ojos de llorar de Sirius.

- Sirius... por favor... sal - dijo Ann que también se había quedado impactada al ver la mirada triste en los ojos del chico.

- No - dijo volviendo a mirar a Eli.

- Sirius por favor... - dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a Ann a sujetara a Rodo que se disponía a golpearlo - nosotras también queremos estar a solas con ella -

Sirius las miró un instante y asintió después de un rato. Se acercó a Eli y le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que le susurraba algo muy bajito _"volveré"_ y salió de la habitación.

Los chicos esperaban a su amigo fuera, intentaron que fuera a su cuarto a descansar pero Sirius no les acompañó, se separó de sus amigos y se fue.

* * *

No quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, sabía que Eli estaba mal por su culpa, si hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban nada de esto habría pasado. Sin embargo, el no podía rechazar así como así al amor de su vida, nunca se había enamorado y con ella lo había logrado, por eso no podía perderla, se negaba a perderla, ese era el motivo por el cual esa noche fue a buscar a la chica, tenía que intentar hablar con ella y solucionarlo, decirle que le amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella... si se hubiera imaginado el final de esta historia... claro, era el final, porque Eli nunca iba a perdonarle todo lo que había pasado. bueno, eso sucedería si despertara. 

Sirius se adentró en el bosque y convertido en perro corrió hasta quedar exhausto, corriendo podía olvidar todo aquello que le atormentaba, podía olvidar por unos segundos el dolor que sentía, olvidar que si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde cuando ella quiso salir con él nada de esto hubiera pasado, Eli estaría bien, hubieran estado juntos, amándose cada día como si fuera el último, aprovechando cada segundo de vida para estar juntos. Pero él no lo hizo, prefirió huir, seguir demostrando a todo Hogwarts que Sirius Black no se ataba a nadie, que uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio estaba disponible para cualquier chica, que él nunca se enamoraría de nadie, que para él lo único que importaba era acostarse con cuantas más chicas mejor.

Pero esta vez se había equivocado, porque sabía perfectamente que Eli no había sido una chica más con la que se había acostado. Con ella había sido la primera vez que había hecho el amor, con las otras era sólo sexo. Con Eli había sentido por primera vez lo que era amar y ser correspondido, amar sin prejuicios, sin importar nada ni nadie.

El chico tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, por fin había experimentado lo que era el amor, ese sentimiento que él siempre había temido, pero que ahora necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Pero si sólo fuera eso... desde que el director le había informado del aborto de Eli, Sirius sufría desconsoladamente. Si él hubiera sabido que Eli estaba embarazada lo hubiera dejado todo, se hubiera puesto a trabajar para que ella pudiera seguir estudiando y le ayudaría en todos los cuidados del bebé. Formarían una familia feliz, esa familia que nunca había tenido y que tanto deseaba, estar con una mujer para toda la vida. Resultaba irónico que Sirius quisiera comprometerse con una mujer cuando el principal problema que había tenido con Eli era su miedo al compromiso. Pero ahora lo sabía, Eli era la mujer de su vida, y si no estaba con ella no estaría con nadie. Ella tenía que ser la madre de sus hijos, su compañera, su amante, su amiga.

Daba gracias cada día por haber conocido a James, él había sido la única persona que se había preocupado por él, la única persona que realmente le quería, y aunque su agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho por él no tenía limites ahora necesitaba algo más, necesitaba formar su propia familia.

Sirius se preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado sería cosa del destino, si lo que ocurría realmente es que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, por eso había ocurrido lo del accidente, lo del aborto... a lo mejor el dicho de que el amor todo lo cura no era cierto, y todos los personas que creen en el amor verdadero están engañadas con algo que no es verdad. Pero el chico tenía muchas dudas, si su destino era no estar juntos¿ Por qué se había enamorado de ella? Sería muy injusto si se hubiera enamorado de la única mujer que no estaba predestinada para él. Y si él jamás se había enamorado, y lo había hecho con ella... eso significaba algo... y esa duda que atormentaba al chico fue lo que hizo que reaccionara, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que tenía que luchar para averiguar si el haberse enamorado de ella tenía un significado, una razón especial que explicara todo el sufrimiento que habían sufrido ambos.

Sirius lloraba tumbado sobre la hierba, intentando recuperar el aliento tras la carrera, pero el sentimiento de culpa no se desvanecía, y aún sabiendo que tenía que luchar por el amor de Eli, la angustia de su corazón hizo que el chico se levantara y gritara con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada.

- ¡ELÍSABETH! -

* * *

En la enfermería Rodo se había sentado en el sitio que antes había ocupado Sirius. 

- No voy a permitir que ese tío vuelva a acercarse a ella - dijo el chico fríamente.

- Si se acerca no podrás evitarlo - dijo Lily.

- Tu no sabes como es Sirius cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza - dijo Ann mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Me da igual... yo también soy de ideas fijas... y ese no sabe lo que yo puedo hacerle - dijo Rodo convencido.

- Y tu no sabes de lo que él es capaz -

- Ten cuidado Rodolfito podrías hacerte mucho daño - dijo Ann con una leve sonrisa.

- Yo más a él -

- Creo que lo subestimas -

- Yo tengo algo que él no tiene - dijo el chico maliciosamente.

- ¿El qué? - preguntaron las dos chicas curiosas.

- Que Eli esta de mi lado... cuando se despierte va a odiarle demasiado a él... no a mi... yo la tengo a ella y él no tiene nada - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

- Eres malo -

- Eso es cruel -

- ¿Vas a ponerla en su contra? - preguntó Ann.

- ¿Yo? no... lo bueno es que no tendré que mover ni un dedo para que lo odie... él solito ha hecho el trabajo sucio... Eli tiene el instinto maternal muy desarrollado y estoy seguro de que la idea de ser madre le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión... y... ahora... por culpa de Sirius... no podrá tener ese bebe... y quien sabe... si volverá a quedarse embarazada algún día -

Rodo tenía razón, Eli iba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius, esta vez no podría hacer nada y Rodo se iba a aprovechar de eso para que no se acercara más a ella.

Sabían que en el fondo Rodo no lo hacía por malicia... que sólo lo hacia por protegerla de lo que él creía que era una amenaza... por que la quería mucho y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Ellas sabían, bueno, tenían la certeza sin confirmar de que Eli y Rodo sólo se querían como hermanos y que no había nada más pero para cualquiera que no supiera era información, como era el caso de Sirius, podía resultar que la presencia de Rodo fuera una amenaza.

Después de estar un rato con Eli llegó la enfermera y los echó de la habitación.

* * *

No podían hacer nada, el profesor Dumbledore no permitía que nadie entrara en la enfermería después de que las chicas salieron. Eli estaba muy grave, no sabían si sobreviviría o no y la situación se volvía cada vez más desesperante. James, Remus, Ann, Lily y Rodolphus se encontraban callados en la sala común, nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio. 

James miraba de reojo a Lily, no podía olvidar lo que ocurrió entre ellos la noche anterior. Se sentía miserable, repugnante, sucio. Sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando su chica y solo había pensado en él. Es cierto que ella en ningún momento hizo gesto alguno para que el chico parara, pero eso para James nada importaba. Lo único importante es que ella había sentido miedo al estar con él y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Él la amaba, la amaba tanto que el haber echo que ella recordara esos duros momentos le había dolido más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Se levantó y muy despacio se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Lily... -

- James -

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pidió James.

- No creo que sea un buen momento -

- Ya sé que no lo es... que Eli ahora es lo más importante... pero... necesito hablar contigo o me volveré loco - dijo James muy bajito intentando convencer a su novia.

- Está bien - accedió Lily.

Lily y James se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Lily, me siento tan mal... lo que pasó ayer... no he podido dormir pensando que... - comenzó James.

- James no sigas por favor... sé que lo fastidié todo, que debí no haberte parado, haber escondido mis miedos y ser tuya... - dijo Lily mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué dices? Lily, no es eso - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - tú no tienes la culpa de nada... he sido yo quién no ha sabido afrontar esta situación -

- Pero... -

- Escúchame amor mío... hiciste bien en decirme que parara... no hubiera sido justo que hicieras algo que no quisieras - dijo James mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la barbilla levantándole la cara para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Yo quiero pero - dijo ella apenada desviando la mirada.

- Shh... déjame acabar... no me refiero a que no quieras hacer el amor conmigo, sino... que sé que aún no has superado todo lo que pasó con Malfoy... yo tenía que haber parado esa situación en cuanto lo vi venir... tenía que haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías, no tenía que haber sido tan egoísta... lo siento - dijo acercándola y abrazándola.

- James, no me pidas perdón por favor, no hay nada que perdonar... - dijo mientras se separaba un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara - yo... te deseo James, más que a nada en el mundo, y claro que quería hacer el amor contigo, y quiero, pero ayer no pude y no sé cuando podré... necesito poder tocarte y no sentir miedo, poder sentirte y demostrarte que te amo sin temor a que Malfoy se entere e intente hacerte daño... poder amarte sin que la voz de Malfoy se repita en mi cabeza haciendo que todo lo demás me aterre... necesito vengarme James... pero me siento tan mal... una de mis mejores amigas se está muriendo y yo no puedo pensar más que en vengarme de ese desgraciado, de ese... - Lily comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a James.

- Lily, cariño, no llores... es normal que te sientas así, ese... desgraciado... ha destrozado tu mundo... pero eso no quiere decir que no te importe tu amiga, claro que te importa, sobretodo por ella estás así, pero no te preocupes, ella se recuperará... ya lo verás - dijo él sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y... sí... no... se... despierta? - dijo Lily sollozando.

- Cariño, lo hará, ella es fuerte, lo hará... -

James decía todo eso para consolar a Lily, y a la vez, se intentaba convencer a él mismo. La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser un apoyo para su novia, para sus amigos, pero sobretodo para Sirius. James estaba muy preocupado por él y temía que pudiera hacer una locura si Eli no despertaba pronto, y no quería imaginarse si no lo hacía. Eso no significaba que Eli no le importara, claro que le importaba el estado de una de sus amigas, pero James no era de esas personas que transmitían a viva voz sus sentimientos, al menos, esa clase de sentimientos, y lo que sentía al ver a Eli tan mal, a Lily deprimida y a Sirius decaído le dolía tanto.

Los chicos se quedaron abrazados durante bastante tiempo, el chico le susurraba que todo se arreglaría, que Elísabeth era una de esas personas que daban mucha guerra... y que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir... por disfrutar. Lily no hablaba, en esos momentos solo podía escuchar al chico, intentar convencerse de que él tenía razón, de que su amiga se salvaría. Cuando James acabó de decirle todas las razones que se le ocurrían por las cuales sabía que Eli se recuperaría, Lily se separó un poco.

- Te quiero - dijo la chica mientras se fundía en un beso con el.

* * *

El resto de los chicos, Rodo, Remus y Ann seguían en el mismo lugar. 

Rodo miraba por la ventana, intentando no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pero se encontraba bastante nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, imaginaba mil formas de matar a Sirius, después de todo para él Sirius era el culpable de que Eli estuviera en coma... Eli... de verdad lo intentaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar que a lo mejor su amiga se moría... no... ¿qué haría él sin ella?... ella era su mejor amiga, la única persona en que él podía confiar... recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, se conocían desde pequeños y siempre habían sentido ese sentimiento mutuo de protección. No era amor, era otro tipo de sentimiento, ese tipo de sentimiento que no se puede expresar... eso era lo que él sentía, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse. Él daría su vida a cambio de la de ella sin pensarlo, para él ella era lo más importante, deseaba verla feliz, eso era lo único que él quería, que ella fuera feliz en la vida. No comprendía como podía haberse enamorado de Sirius, él nunca le haría feliz... aunque había que reconocer que a él se le veía afectado por todo lo que había pasado... pero él no le convencería tan pronto, si de verdad estaba arrepentido por todo lo pasado, tenía que hacer algo más... con llorar no bastaba... sobretodo cuando Eli está a punto de morir.

El chico se levantó y dándole una patada al sillón se marchó a su habitación a pensar.

* * *

Ann se encontraba sentada en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Lloraba desconsolada, no podía aguantar más esa situación, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y ahora podía perder también a su mejor amiga. se sentía impotente, todo su mundo se derrumbaba y las personas que ella más amaba desaparecían. 

Remus se acercó a ella, al verla llorar se sentó de rodillas enfrente de ella.

- Ann... háblame... desahógate conmigo como tantas veces antes lo has hecho... - dijo Remus intentando que Ann lo mirara a los ojos.

Ann sólo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Remus - comenzó a llorar más fuerte - no puedo más... primero Michael... lo echo tanto de menos... pienso en él en cada momento... y ahora... ¿qué... voy... a... hacer... sí... Eli? ... yo... no podré soportarlo... yo... -

La chica no pudo decir nada más, sus palabras se ahogaron, se convirtieron en silencio, sólo era capaz de llorar. Sus lágrimas expresaban todo lo que ella en su interior sentía, todo lo que ella nunca se había atrevido a decir, ella nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos ante la muerte de Michael, no había sido capaz, si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera podido recuperarse. Había escondido en su interior todo lo que sentía, centrándose en su venganza a Cris, si se vengaba todo sus miedos, todo su dolor desaparecería, o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pero lo de Eli le había cogido de sorpresa¿qué podía hacer ahora¿cómo ocultar que si a su amiga le pasara algo ella también moriría por dentro¿qué su vida para ella ya no tendría sentido¿qué no podría superar que Michael, Eli y Remus se hubieran alejado de su vida? Y ahora ella estaba allí, llorando, abrazado al chico que amaba.

Estuvieron abrazados sin decir nada, y cuando Ann se tranquilizó se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Si supieras cuánto te quiero... cuánto te echo de menos... - dijo entrecortadamente.

- Yo también te quiero... - le contestó Remus.

Las palabras ya no servían de nada, la expresión de sus ojos revelaba todo el amor que ellos sentían, y una vez más ese amor se manifestó en un beso. Ann le había besado de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo necesitaba sentirlo una vez más. Remus le correspondió al beso sin pensarlo, en ese momento nada importaba, solo ellos dos, junto al fuego, intentando calmar el dolor que ambos sentían por todo lo ocurrido e intentando recuperar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, porque aunque estuvieran separados sabían que nunca habían dejado de amarse. Se separaron para tomar aire y sin decir nada, Ann le desabrochó un poco la camisa para así poder besarlo en el cuello. Antes de hacerlo volvió a mirarle fijamente, para luego besarle.

Ella le besaba el cuello, despacio, sin pensar en nada, el tiempo se había paralizado. Le desabrochó el resto de los botones y le quitó la camisa. Entonces todo se desvaneció, gracias a Cris tuvieron que volver a la realidad, toda la magia del momento se había desvanecido. La veela se había encargado de recordar durante un tiempo a Remus que ellos dos habían estado juntos, que habían pasado una noche haciéndose el amor, y un mordisco de parte de la chica en el hombro de Remus era una prueba de ese encuentro.

Ann volvió a mirar al chico.

- Será mejor que te pongas la camisa – le acercó la prenda al chico y sonrió.

- Ann... yo... -

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes – Ann parecía tranquila, quería estar bien con Remus, olvidar lo ocurrido con Cris, poder volver a estar con él como antes - ¿quieres que vayamos a comer un poco de chocolate? -

- Claro – Remus estaba muy sorprendido, no comprendía por qué Ann no se había cabreado, por qué no le echaba en cara nada. Pero se alegró que ella fuera tan amable con él y no iba a perder esa oportunidad de estar con ella.

Se dirigieron a la comida cogidos de la mano, pero antes de llegar, se encontraron con Cris.

- ¿Otra vez la parejita junta? -

- ¿Qué quieres Cris? -

- Ya está todo preparado -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Al duelo, niñata, quién iba a decir que se te había olvidado... con lo segura que estabas el otro día... dentro de dos semanas, en el aula de primero -

- No se me había olvidado, sólo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso... mi amiga está grave, y hasta que no se recupere, nuestro duelo queda aplazado... cuando ella despierte, dos semanas después, yo te avisaré -

- Está bien, lo hago para que no digan que no tengo piedad... aunque... el final será el mismo... JA JA JA JA JA - río Cris maliciosamente.

Cris se marchó dejando a los chicos atónitos.

- Como puede ser tan cruel... -

- No pasa nada Remus, lo tengo todo planeado, no te preocupes -

Después de tomar un poco de chocolate, que los elfos le sirvieron encantados, Remus acompañó a la chica a su dormitorio.

- Buenas noches Ann - dijo Remus sonriéndole.

- Buenas noches Remus -

Antes de entrar en su dormitorio Ann le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Sirius se había internado en el bosque para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Entró en su habitación donde le esperaban sus amigo para conversar con él y saber como se encontraba. 

- Sirius no te preocupes... despertara -

- Es más fuerte de lo que todos creemos... se pondrá bien -

- ¿Y si no se pone bien¿y si no despierta¿qué hago? - dijo Sirius desesperado tumbándose en la cama.

- Si se despertara... no puedes ser negativo... ella tiene que despertar - dijo Remus intentando convencerlo de que se animara.

- Pero... -

- Recuerda que ella tiene que ser la madre de tus hijos - dijo James mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Eso es otra... cuando despierte y sepa que ha perdido el bebe me va a odiar - dijo llorando mientras se tapaba con la almohada.

- ¿De verdad no sabías lo del bebe? - preguntó James.

- Que va... no me dijo nada -

- Posiblemente ni ella supiera que estaba embarazada... ten en cuenta lo que dijo Dumbledore... estaba de un mes y poco más... era demasiado pronto para saber algo así - dijo Remus.

- A lo mejor... no se enfada... tanto - sugirió James.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Remus curioso.

- A que a lo mejor ella no quería tener al bebe -

- Ella si quería tenerlo - dijo Remus convencido, sus amigos lo miraron curiosos - cuando estuvimos castigados juntos me dijo... o mejor dicho conseguí sonsacarle que... le gustaría ser madre... que quería tener hijos contigo - dijo mirando a Sirius.

- Entonces va a despertarse y me va a odiar - dijo llorando más fuerte.

Sus amigos intentaron consolarlo pero no tuvieron ningún resultado positivo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el terrible suceso, y nada parecía cambiar, Eli seguía igual... sin dar señales de vida... sin saber si iba a despertar. Las chicas estaban desconsoladas y... Sirius se pasaba las horas en la enfermería, claro, cuando Rodo no estaba, por que el chico no le permitía que se acercara a Eli bajo ningún concepto. 

Las chicas intentaban no pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga no despertara, para ello Lily le propuso a Ann que empezaran a practicar con los poderes para estar preparada para el duelo con Cris. Ann aceptó a regañadientes.

- Vamos a ver... lo primero que tienes que hacer es concentrarte -

- Lily... yo no quiero practicar... no puedo... no estoy en condiciones - dijo Ann en un intento de zafarse.

- Ya se que no estas en condiciones... eso no hace falta que lo jures - dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Eehh! - dijo Ann molesta.

- Yo tampoco estoy bien... todo lo de Eli me supera... nos supera... pero debemos continuar -

- Pero... -

- Cuando Eli se despierte y se entere que dos semana después es el duelo y que tu no has practicado... me pega -

- Esta bien... cabezota - murmuró Ann.

- Bien... comencemos... -

Así estuvieron durante un par de horas, habían estado practicando después de las clases y en los momentos que tenían libres, después de estar con Eli en la enfermería. Ann había avanzado bastante pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a Cris sin salir herida de gravedad. Por eso Lily insistía tanto, decía que no quería que otra de sus amigas fuera a parar a la enfermería por tiempo indefinido. De vez en cuando Ann conseguía lanzar una onda de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle mucho daño a Cris, pero esto era por que Lily la picaba y la enfadaba hasta que Ann explotaba y descargaba su furia.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y las cosas seguían igual, Eli no despertaba y Sirius se veía cada día peor sus amigos intentaban animarlo, pero no conseguían nada, y el hecho de que no pudiera estar con Eli todo el tiempo que él quería no ayudaba mucho. 

Ann y Lily lloraban, Remus y James intentaban consolarlas y Sirius estaba al borde de la depresión, sin embargo uno de ellos tenía una particular forma de salir de las dificultades.

Rodolphus se había puesto más atractivo que nunca e iba con un ramo de margaritas en busca de una chica en particular. La chica en cuestión era una bella Revenclow de séptimo curso llamada July Rowland, desde que la había conocido en la tienda de golosinas en la ultima salida no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, además de que no había conseguido dar con ella.

Dadas las circunstancias, el estado de gravedad en que se encontraba sumida su mejor amiga, su hermana, pensar en July era lo único que evitaba que se cortara las venas, pensar en ella era la única vía de escape que Rodo encontraba.

Necesitaba distraerse, dejar por un instante de vigilar a Sirius y de andar todo el día preocupado de si Eli estaba bien o mal, no iba a despertar, algo en su interior se lo decía, y cuanto antes asumiera esa verdad mejor para todos, aunque fuera una verdad dolorosa que le provocara un profundo dolor. Por eso estaba ahí, buscando a July, por que quería salir de ese sufrimiento por un instante, dejar de llorar por la prematura muerte de Eli.

- Por fin te encuentro -

- Ah... eres tu - dijo la chica con desgana.

- Esto es para que me perdones el desagravio por haberte dejado plantada - dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de flores.

- Muy bonitas... gracias - dijo July fríamente.

- Perdóname por favor - Rodo puso cara de cordero degollado.

- ¿Cómo es que vienes ofreciéndome flores y pidiendo perdón si tu estas con Adams? -

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo estoy con Eli? - preguntó Rodo curioso.

- Pues que ella fue quien te rapto el día que nos conocimos y con ella te fuiste de muy buena gana -

- Eli es... mi amiga, mi hermanita... yo la quiero mucho... pero no del modo que te imaginas... es complicado... además ella ahora esta mal y yo también... - dijo el chico apenado.

- Si... he oído lo que ha pasado... lo siento -

- No te preocupes... sólo espero que se despierte - dijo Rodo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Y mientras esta dormida pretendes entretenerte conmigo? - preguntó July mordazmente.

- ¡NO! tu no eres un entretenimiento... no lo has comprendido... Eli es sólo mi amiga... sólo mi hermana... y eso es lo único que ha habido, hay y habrá entre nosotros -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si... además ella esta enamorada de otro y yo empiezo a estarlo de otra persona... -

- Si la quieres tanto como dices, debes de estar destrozado -

- Bastante... pero lo no puedo hacer otra cosa... sólo esperar - dijo él apenado.

- ¿Puedo esperar contigo? - preguntó mientras se acercaba más a Rodo.

- Será un placer disfrutar de tu compañía - dijo Rodo sonriendo.

* * *

- Oye Mery - 

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿No es esa tu amiga July? - preguntó Ann.

- Si -

- ¿Esta con Tarner? -

- Eso parece -

- No creerás que ha tenido la suerte de llegar y besar al santo¿verdad? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Que si no habrá llegado y se la habrá llevado al huerto -

- No creo, July no es de las fáciles -

- Estuvo con Sirius -

- Bueno... es que casi todas han estado con Sirius... él conseguía que hasta la más fría se le abriera -

Al cabo de unas horas Mery buscaba desesperada a Ann, tenía que contarle lo que acababa de presenciar, la encontró en la enfermería.

- Joder con Rodolofito, se la ha acabado llevando al huerto - dijo Ann después de que Mery le contara.

- Y por lo que he oído el chaval no lo hace del todo mal -

En ese momento el susodicho hacia aparición, es decir, llegó Rodo.

- Espero que Black no haya estado por aquí -

- Y si ha estado ¿qué? -

- Cuando Eli despierte tendré que hablar con ella para decirle que Black no le conviene en absoluto -

- No creo que la convenzas de que deje de quererlo -

- Ya te dije que yo tengo mis mañas y Black ha cometido muchos errores... errores que Eli no le va a perdonar -

- Eso lo veremos... yo puedo decirle que si es una buena influencia -

- ¿Crees que te va a creer a ti antes que a mi? - preguntó Rodo riéndose.

- Si - dijo Ann fríamente.

- Pues estas muy equivocada, querida Ann, ella se pondrá de mi lado... pase lo que pase -

- Esto es la guerra - dijo Ann.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días, Dumbledore los había hecho llamar a todos a la enfermería. 

- Ahora que están todos - James y Lily que eran los que faltaban acababan de entrar - he de decirles algo... el estado de la señorita Adams es estable -

- ¿Eso significa que se va a curar? - preguntó Ann impaciente.

- Eso significa que dentro de la gravedad en la que se encuentra esta estable... ni mejor ni peor, simplemente estable -

- Pero... -

- Aun así ella perdió demasiada sangre en el accidente... hemos podido reponer gran parte de esa sangre perdida, pero no ha sido suficiente y su cuerpo por ahora no admite más inyecciones de pociones para restaurar la perdida de sangre -

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - preguntó Remus.

- Vaya al grano... por favor - dijo Rodo impaciente.

- La cuestión señores... es que necesitamos sangre... ¿quería preguntarles si están dispuestos a donar un poco de su sangre? -

- Por supuesto - dijeron todos a la vez.

- Esperad no es tan fácil -

- ¿A que te refieres Tarner? - preguntó Sirius con asco.

- A que no todo el mundo puede donar -

- Me temo que el señor Tarner tiene razón... alguno de ustedes no podrá dar su sangre -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó James sin entender.

- Por los grupos sanguíneos -dijo Lily entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

- ¿El qué? - preguntaron James y Sirius sin entender.

- Pues... no tengo ganas de explicárselo... Ann me haces el favor - dijo Lily mirando suplicante a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo si tengo ganas? -

- Yo os lo explico cuando lleguemos al cuarto - dijo Remus.

- Vale, pero daremos sangre -

- No podéis si no tenéis el grupo sanguíneo de Eli - dijo Rodo.

- ¿Y ella que grupo es? - preguntó Ann al director.

- A positivo - dijo Rodo.

- Efectivamente, A positivo -

- Mierda... yo soy AB negativo - dijo Ann.

- Yo B positivo - dijo Lily.

- Yo soy sangre limpia - dijo Sirius.

- Y yo - dijo James.

- No se trata de sangre limpia, sangre sucia, eso no importa en el grupo sanguíneo - dijo Rodo - ¿puedo pasar ya a donar? -

- ¿Por qué vas a pasar tu y yo no? - pregunto Sirius molesto.

- Por que yo también soy A positivo y puedo donar al contrario que tu que no sabes si puedes o no -

- Yo también soy A positivo - dijo Remus.

Las chicas y los chicos, excepto Rodo, vieron la salvación, a ninguno les hacia gracia que la sangre de Rodolphus estuviera en las venas de Eli. Sin embargo James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de un detalle, Remus era un licántropo, no podía darle su sangre a Eli por que la contagiaría.

- Pero tu no puedes donar - dijo James rápidamente al ver como Ann se abalanzaba para abrazarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntaron las chicas.

- Pues... por que... Cris puede haberle contagiado - dijo Sirius haciendo gala de su ingenio.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron todo intrigados.

Remus y James temían lo que su amigo pudiera decir.

- Veras - dijo muy bajito acercándose a las chicas - mis contactos... me han advertido... que Cris... padece... algo llamado... gonorrea... que al parecer es malo... pero vamos que es un rumor... pero por si las moscas... yo no quiero que si Remusin, mi amigo del alma, esta infectado... pues... como que no quiero que infecte a Eli - dijo con cara de perro degollado.

Ann y Lily estaban atónitas ante el descubrimiento, la cara de los chicos, que habían escuchado todo, era digna de ver. Remus no se podía creer lo que su amigo había inventado... aunque... ¿y si no era un invento¿y si Cris tenía cualquiera de esas enfermedades de transmisión sexual?... tendría que averiguarlo haciéndose pruebas, una cosa estaba clara... ahora no podría estar con Ann como antes.

- Entonces, señor Tarner, entre - dijo el director.

- Si -

El chico entró en la enfermería, al cabo de un rato entraron James y Sirius, que se habían empeñado en saber su grupo sanguíneo y donar sangre si coincidiera con el de Eli.

Lamentablemente el único que pudo dar sangre fue Rodolphus, ya que James era B negativo y Sirius era O positivo que es el receptor universal. Las chicas estaban medio enfadadas por que Rodo se estaba saliendo siempre con la suya y eso no les hacia demasiada gracia, así que decidieron actuar. (n/a: si no me he equivocado el O es el receptor universal y el O- es el donante universal)

* * *

Las chicas se habían apiadado de Sirius al verlo tan desganado, habían decidido ayudarlo a reconquistar a Eli, viendo la actitud que tenía Rodo de manipulador sobre el tema. 

Ann y Lily aprovecharon que James y Remus habían convocado una reunión para buscar nuevo golpeador, Ann rehusó ir a dicha reunión ya que se sentía indignada ante el hecho de que James se preocupara más por un partido de Quiditch que por su amiga, para ir a ver a Sirius y hablar con él.

- Sirius queremos hablar contigo - dijo Lily entrando en la habitación.

- Si venís a discutir quien tiene la culpa sobre lo que ha pasado... no tengo ganas... así que... vosotras tenéis razón ¿contentas? - dijo el chico mirándolas con cara de perro apaleado.

- Si, pero no es el motivo de nuestra visita - dijo Ann acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama de Remus.

- ¿Ah, no? - dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Veras... Sirius... nosotras... queríamos... - empezó Ann.

- Pedirte perdón - dijo Lily decidida.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Que nosotras nos pasamos un poco -

- Nos pasamos mucho -

- Y que lo sentimos -

- Gracias - dijo Sirius con una tímida sonrisa.

Ann y Lily se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

- Bueno... y para que veas que somos buenas... te vamos a ayudar - dijo Ann sonriente.

- ¿A qué? -

- A reconquistar a Eli - dijo Lily con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Cuando despierte... claro esta -

- Por que despertara - dijo Lily convencida.

- ¿Por qué queréis ayudarme? después de todo lo que ha pasado... - dijo el chico amargamente.

- Pues por varios motivos... el primero por que sabemos que la quieres y que ella te quiere y si lo haces bien, es decir, punto por punto lo que nosotras te digamos, te perdonara... y segundo... por que me esta tocando el nini el Rodolfito de los cojones... creerse más influyente que yo... ¡JA! - dijo Ann muy cabreada.

- Esto es la guerra y la vamos a ganar nosotras -

- Me parece bien... gracias chicas - dijo Sirius abrazándolas y empezaron las tres a saltar por la habitación.

En ese momento llegaron Remus y James que se quedaron bastante pillados al ver la escena.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? - preguntó James desconcertado.

- Nada - dijo Lily sonriéndole y acercándose a él para darle un tierno beso.

- Bueno ¿qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó Sirius feliz.

- No, no, no, cuando despierte tantearemos la situación y trazaremos un plan de ataque - dijo Lily abrazándose a James.

- Si... lo veo - dijo Ann pensativa mirando al techo.

Todos miraron a donde la chica estaba mirando y al no ver nada desistieron de intentar comprender lo que decía Ann.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días más y Ann seguía practicando sus poderes. Fue a la biblioteca para coger alguno libros que necesitaba para las clases y sobre todo para hacer el trabajo de pociones, Snape estaba allí haciendo su parte del trabajo, así que Ann decidió acercarse y hablar con él. 

- Hola -

- Hola ¿qué tal estas? -

- Más o menos -

- Comprendo -

- Severus... ¿cómo haces tu para que cuando los merodeadores te hacen alguna broma mantener la sangre fría y que no te afecte? -

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso? -

- Por que eso es bueno para concentrarse en los duelos y no perder¿no? -

- Si pero... ¿para que quieres saber eso? -

- No hagas preguntas por favor... no puedo contarte... solo ayúdame a tener esa sangre fría en los duelos - pidió Ann.

Ann quería aprender por que sabía que Cris no perdería la oportunidad de provocarla para que perdiera la concentración cuando tuvieran el duelo, necesitaba estar en plena forma, eso también quería decir que tenía que controlar su mente, para que no le jugase una mala pasada, y para que todo lo referente a lo ocurrido a su amiga y cualquier comentario hiriente de Cris no le hicieran perder el duelo.

- Esta bien - respondió el chico.

El slytherin se encontraba en la biblioteca, había estado ayudando a Ann a centrarse en los duelos, no comprendía muy bien para que quería saberlo, pero era su amiga y tenía que ayudarla.

Cuando Ann se marchó el chico se quedó terminando un trabajo que tenía que entregar la semana siguiente.

Había estado recordando una y otra vez lo ocurrido en la enfermería la noche que tuvo que quedarse en ella por culpa de los merodeadores, pero no estaba furioso, al revés, les agradecía en el fondo que provocaran ese accidente por lo que supuso en su persona lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Recordaba intensamente su olor, su primer beso, sus primeras caricias... como su amada le besaba tiernamente cada parte de su piel, como se habían entregado en aquella cama, su primera vez, y aunque no estaba seguro de que también lo fue para la chica, nada le importaba.

Ella había ido a ver cómo se encontraba, y eso para él era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Una tarde Sirius consiguió, gracias a que no estaba Rodolphus en la puerta vigilando para que no entrara, colarse en la enfermería a estar con Eli. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto, se sentó a su lado, mirándola, observándola, atento a cada movimiento con la esperanza de que despertara. 

Dumbledore les había dicho que si le hablaban tal vez ella lo escucharía... así que eso hizo... hablarle... decirle... ahora que ella no podía huir... todo lo que sentía... lo mucho que la amaba.

- Eli... aprovecho ahora que me escuchas... normalmente no me dejas hablar... no me dejas terminar de decirte... lo mucho que te quiero... por que de verdad te quiero... se que fui un cobarde aquel día por no habértelo dicho... pero... este sentimiento era algo tan nuevo para mi que... tuve miedo... si... tuve miedo... te estarás riendo... ¿Sirius Black tenía miedo? Imposible... pues es verdad... tuve miedo... miedo de... quererte... de amarte... pero no te preocupes... ya no tengo miedo... bueno... si... si sigo teniendo miedo... pero es distinto... ahora tengo miedo de perderte... de que no vuelvas... de que no despiertes... por que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti... quiero que vuelvas... te necesito... vuelve... aunque sea para gritarme lo mucho que me detestas... aunque sea para odiarme... pero vuelve... si volvieras... y me dijeras que me quieres... me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y yo... te haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra... lo haría... pero... hasta que vuelvas... yo te estaré esperando... aquí... junto a ti... siempre... te quiero -

Sirius no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había oído todo, ese alguien se ocultó tras la sombra y escuchó atento todo lo que el muchacho tenía que decir, una vez terminada dicha declaración de amor, el intruso, oculto entre las sombras, se fue a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de averiguar y a tomar una decisión.

Y así llego la noche. Sirius seguía en al enfermería, no se había separado de Eli ni un segundo, atento a cualquier reacción que pudiera ver en la chica. Al cabo de las horas, se quedo dormido apoyado en los pies de la cama con la mano cogida fuertemente a la de Eli.

- Sirius -

Un leve murmullo se escucho por toda la enfermería, Eli apretó suavemente la mano que se aferraba la suya mientras lentamente abría los ojos.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	23. El despertar y el duelo

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: El despertary el duelo.**_

Eli abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía exactamente donde estaba ni lo que había pasado, se sentía mareada. Intentó levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable, sin embargo alcanzó a ver que había alguien tumbado a los pies de la cama. Intentó ver quien era pero no le hizo falta mucho para reconocerlo, era Sirius, volvió a intentar levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor había aumentado. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius le tenía la mano agarrada y la apretó, eso si podía hacerlo.

- Sirius - dijo con voz entrecortada - Sirius - mientras le apretaba la mano lo más fuerte que podía.

Pero Sirius no contestaba, al parecer el chico estaba en el séptimo sueño.

Delante de él se veía un hermoso prado con árboles frutales en la orilla de un riachuelo con un sol radiante al fondo. A su lado estaba ella, su Elísabeth, riendo y correteando de un lado para otro.

- No me pillas - dijo Eli corriendo hacia el riachuelo.

- Eli no corras... ven quédate aquí conmigo - dijo Sirius.

- Sirius... Sirius... Sirius - repetía la chica mientras se asomaba desde detrás de un árbol.

- Eli espera - dijo Sirius corriendo hacia ella, pero por más que corría no conseguía llegar.

- Sirius - dijo sonriente saliendo de detrás del árbol.

¿Qué-

De repente su sonrisa cambio a una gélida expresión de odio y el sol que brillaba fuertemente fue cubierto por unas densas nubes que auguraban tormenta, se hizo el silencio y todo estaba oscuro.

- Te odio - dijo Eli.

Sirius vio como una gran rama golpeaba a la chica y la lanzaba a varios metros de distancia, y por más que corría en su ayuda no llegaba nunca a su cuerpo.

Sirius se levantó de un golpe de la cama, respirando sofocadamente y sin saber ni donde estaba ni que había ocurrido.

- Sirius - dijo Eli.

El chico se giró hacia Elísabeth al oír su nombre, la vio moverse y entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta de que por fin había despertado.

¡Estas despierta- dijo acercándose a la cabecera de la cama.

- Si... llevo... llamándote... un... rato... ¿qué... ha... pasado?... me... duele... todo... -

- Tranquila... tu descansa... ¡has despertado- Sirius no aguantó más las ganas y la beso dulcemente el los labios - has vuelto conmigo... no voy a dejar que nada malo te vuelva a pasar... te lo prometo -

- Me alegro... de que estés... contento... de que haya... despertado... pero... ¿podrías... explicarme... que ha... pasado- dijo Eli al ver que Sirius la recibía de "entre los muertos" con tanta alegría.

- Es largo, mañana cuando estés mejor... ahora tengo que avisar a Poppy -

Y sin decir más volvió a besarla y después salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la enfermera.

- Niña por fin despiertas - dijo la enfermera al verla - a ver que te revise... señor Black, por favor, regrese ya a su cuarto -

- Pero yo quería quedarme - dijo Sirius con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- No, salga fuera -

- Joooo... aguafiestas - dijo Sirius saliendo de la enfermería mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Elísabeth.

Sirius llegó a la sala común corriendo y despertó a los chicos, estaba eufórico, su Eli había despertado y eso tenía que celebrarlo.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana ya se sabía en toda la sala común de Gryffindor la buena noticia de que una de sus mejores golpeadoras había despertado de su letargo. 

Ann y Lily corrieron hacia la enfermería nada mas enterarse, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que todavía llevaban puestos los pijamas.

- Queremos verla - dijo Ann cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento pero no, la señorita Adams todavía no se encuentra en condiciones para recibir visitas -

- No es justo... somos sus amigas - dijo Lily.

- Lo siento pero no -

¿Cómo esta- dijo una mujer.

- Exijo ver a mi hija - dijo un hombre.

Las chicas los reconocieron inmediatamente, eran los padres de Eli. La señora Adams se veía muy preocupada y ansiosa de ver a su hija, el señor Adams por su parte parecía disgustado ante lo ocurrido.

- Tío Matt, tía Helen - dijo Rodo cuando llego hasta ellos.

- Rodo ¿tu la has visto¿esta bien- dijo Helen.

- No todavía no, esperaba que me dejaran pasar con vosotros - dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

- Por supuesto, tu eres de la familia - dijo Matt mientras abría la puerta.

Helen entró la primera seguida de su esposo y al final entró Rodo pero antes de cruzar la puerta les dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo y les saco la lengua a las chicas.

- Lo mato - dijo Ann intentando abalanzarse sobre él pero Rodo ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta y Lily la estaba sujetando ¿tu lo has visto-

- Si y no te preocupes nos vengaremos de él - dijo Lily mientras sonreía como si ya tuviera algo planeado.

- Bien - dijo Ann sonriendo del mismo modo.

La visita de los señores Adams fue corta ya que debían dejar a la paciente descansar.

* * *

Después de estar bastante rato intentando convencer a la enfermera las chicas pudieron pasar a ver a Eli, no tenían mucho tiempo por que en un cuarto de hora empezaban las clases, pero menos da una piedra. 

- Eli... ¿cómo estas- dijo Ann mientras la abrazaba con cuidado.

- Bien -

- Te hemos echado de menos - dijo Lily abrazándola.

- No os preocupéis ya estoy bien - dijo Eli sonriente.

- Estas bien y eso es lo que importa -

- Ahora no podemos hablar mucho por que empiezan las clases en... joder... ¿sólo quedan diez minutos-

- Le hemos pedido permiso a Dumbledore y dice que podemos pasar la noche aquí contigo para hacerte compañía... -

- Esta noche te pondremos al día de todo -

- Esta bien... os espero esta noche... ahora daos prisa que llegáis tarde... coged apuntes por mi... -

- Vale - dijeron las chicas saliendo por la puerta.

- Parece que ya esta bien - dijo Lily mientras iban hacia clase.

- Si... pero cuando le digamos que ha tenido un aborto... va a estar mal... -

- Esta noche cuando estemos con ella se lo diremos -

- Si - dijo Ann triste.

- Va a ser duro -

- Muy duro -

* * *

Después de comer Sirius consiguió entrar en la enfermería para ver a Eli. La habían trasladado a una sala aparte para que se recuperara sin que los demás visitantes usuales de la enfermería le molestaran. La chica estaba sentada en la cama apoyada en el cabecero mirando al techo. Todavía tenía bastantes vendas aunque a lo largo de la mañana la señora Pomfrey le había curado la mayoría de las heridas, las más graves tardarían más en sanar. 

- Sirius - dijo Eli al notar la presencia del chico en la puerta.

- Hola... ¿qué tal estas-

- Bien... aburrida... esto de estar en la enfermería encerrada es un rollo... -

- Me lo imagino... yo... quería... -

¿Qué- preguntó ella sonriéndole.

Sirius se acercó más a la cama y se sentó a un lado.

- Quería... pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado... no era mi intención que ocurriera... yo... lo siento... - dijo Sirius apenado.

- Te perdonaría - estas palabras hundieron a Sirius al pensar que Eli nunca le iba a perdonar - si supiera que es lo que ha pasado... no lo recuerdo y nadie quiere contarme nada -

¿Qué recuerdas exactamente- dijo Sirius más animado.

- Pues que tu viniste a mi cuarto y que discutimos... yo salí corriendo... y... me desperté aquí -

- Pues estabas corriendo y te golpeo el sauce boxeador... te diste un buen golpe contra una roca... lo más rápido que pude te traje aquí -

- Ah... ¿y eso cuando fue¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo-

- Más de una semana -

¿Tanto tiempo-

- Estabas muy grave... Eli... yo... quería... pedirte perdón... todo fue por mi culpa... perdóname -

- Sirius -

- Yo creí que me moría cuando te vi tan mal no... quería que te pasara nada... me has tenido muy preocupado - dijo besándole la mano.

- Ya... no te preocupes... ya estoy aquí... te perdono... fue un accidente - dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Sirius se acercó a ella y le beso.

- Te amo - susurró cuando se separo

- Sirius.. no... -

- Eli... hay algo más que deberías saber... - dijo separándose un poco.

¿El qué-

- Pues... tu... -

- Señor Black, no es el momento, la señorita Adams necesita descanso - dijo Poppy.

- Pero... -

- No hay peros señor Black... ya le se lo dirán mañana, hoy no -

- Esta bien... buenas noches, mi vida, que duermas bien - dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la frente - hasta mañana -

- Bye - dijo Eli.

* * *

En unas horas iba a oscurecer dejando ver la gran luna llena que pronto se alzaría sobre el cielo y estaban en la sala común las chicas y los merodeadores. El grupo discutía desde hacía un rato sobre quien debía decirle a Elísabeth que había tenido un aborto. Las chicas le habían pedido a Dumbledore que fueran ellas las que se lo contaran puesto que tendrían más tacto al decirlo, Sirius también le pidió decírselo él ya que hubiera sido el padre del bebe, el director había considerado la propuesta y decidió permitir que fueran ellos los que le dijeran a Elísabeth que había perdido el bebe. Ahora el problema estaba en quien de ellos se lo decía. 

- Deberíamos decírselo nosotras - dijo Lily.

- Cierto... al fin y al cabo somos sus mejores amigas - dijo Ann.

- Debería decírselo yo, era el padre del bebe -

- Estoy con Sirius - dijo Remus.

- Y yo -

- A mi me da igual a quien apoyéis, se lo diremos nosotras y punto en boca -

- Ahí te equivocas por que seré yo quien se lo diga - dijo Rodo bajando por las escaleras.

- Y una mierda... tu no se lo dirás - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

- Exacto por que se lo diremos nosotras - dijo Ann poniéndose también de pie.

- Eso lo veremos - dijo Rodo con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Mira niñato si te atreves a pasar por encima de mi atente a las consecuencias - dijo Ann encarándolo.

- No me das miedo -

- Pues debería... se lo diremos nosotras y si alguno de vosotros intenta evitarlo... ¡me lo llevo por delante- dijo Ann señalando a cada uno de los chicos ¿entendido-

- Ya te he dicho que no me das miedo - dijo Rodo con su sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno... tu tómatelo a cachondeo... que veras luego la gracia que me hace a mi - dijo Ann sonriendo.

¿A dónde vas- preguntó Lily a Rodo cuando el chico intentó salir por el retrato.

- A ver a Eli - le respondió.

- No - dijo Ann.

¿Perdón¿qué has dicho-

- Que no¿estas sordo o que-

- Yo puedo ir a verla las veces que quiera, no eres nadie para prohibírmelo -

- Eres tu el que no eres nadie en este colegio y no me da la gana de que vayas a verla por que se que vas a decírselo y ya te hemos dicho que se lo diremos nosotras - dijo Ann furiosa.

- No puedes impedírmelo -

¿Ah, no? eso lo veremos - dijo la chica acercándose y congelándole de cintura para abajo - ea, te quedas ahí paradito un ratito -

- Ja ja ja ja - rió Lily mientras salía con Ann hacia la enfermería.

¡Esto no es justo- gritó Rodo.

- La vida no es justa chaval... ya es hora de que lo aprendas - dijo Ann desde fuera antes de que se cerrara el retrato.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el sofá descojonados de risa.

¿Y vosotros de que os reís- preguntó Rodo furioso por que no se podía mover.

- De ti, pringao -

- Pardillo -

- Eso te pasa por gilipollas -

¡Sacadme de aquí-

- Sueña -

- Si, claro, en eso estaba yo pensando... en ayudarte -

- Espera sentado... ¡ah! no... no puedes -

- Ja ja ja ja ja - rieron los tres chicos mientras también salían por el retrato.

* * *

Lily y Ann se reían mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. 

- Eso es lo que le pasa por creerse superior a nosotras -

- Eli no debió advertirle de que teníamos poderes -

- Je je je je je je - Ann no podía parar de reír.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Eli las esperaba despierta, con menos vendajes que esta mañana pero aun convaleciente. Las chicas la abrazaron con cuidado y se sentaron en la cama con ella.

¿Qué tal el día-

- No ha estado mal - dijo Ann con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Estas contenta... ¿qué has hecho-

¿Yo-

- Ann ha congelado a Rodo -

¿Ann, por que has hecho eso-

- Chivata - le dijo a Lily - me ha estado provocando durante todo el tiempo que has estado dormida... además se la debía -

- Espero que no le de una hipotermia - dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido, aunque no se le veía por que tenía un venga en la cabeza que le tapaba la frente.

- Oh no te preocupes... sólo ha sido de cintura para abajo -

- Peor me lo pones... -

- Cambiemos de tema... yo quería contaros algo - dijo Lily.

¿Qué-

- Lily habíamos quedado en que se lo decíamos las dos -

- No, no es eso Ann... es otra cosa... -

¿Queréis contarme de una vez? nadie me cuenta nada - dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno... yo... en halloween... -

¿Halloween¿qué tiene que ver halloween aquí- dijo Eli impaciente.

- No seas impaciente - dijo Ann.

- Bueno... pues salí a dar un paseo ¿recordáis-

- Si, por la pelea de James y Amos -

- Exacto, pues... después de andar un rato me encontré con Malfoy -

¿Malfoy- dijo Ann.

- No entiendo nada - dijo Eli confusa.

¡Dejad de interrumpirme-

- Vale, vale -

- Bueno... pues Malfoy intento besarme... y yo salí corriendo después de pegarle una pequeña descarga -

¿Qué hizo que-

- Lily... ¿qué paso exactamente-

- Intentó violarme - dijo derramando un par de lagrimas.

¿CÓMO-

- Yo... -

- Tranquila Lily... estamos contigo - dijo Eli abrazándola.

- A ese tío hay que matarlo -

- Ya estoy pensando un plan de venganza... pero necesitare vuestra ayuda -

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo -

- Te ayudaremos en todo -

¿James sabe esto-

- Si -

¿Lo sabe antes que nosotras- dijo Ann con el ceño fruncido.

- Días después fui al bosque por que se me cayó el collar que James me regalo allí... estaba Malfoy pero no me vio y salí corriendo... James me encontró y no pude evitar contárselo -

- Te entiendo - dijo Eli.

- Deberías haber confiado en nosotras -

- No estaba preparada... lo siento... -

- Esta bien... ahora... toca tratar otro asunto también delicado... -

- Eli... tenemos que decirte algo -

- Venga... cuéntame... -

- Pues veras... tiene que ver con lo que te ha pasado... el golpe que te dio el sauce... -

- Eli... estabas embarazada - dijo Ann de repente.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Eli miraba a las sabanas de la cama intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

¿Qué-

- Al parecer estabas de mes y poco más - explicó Lily.

- Lo siento -

- Embarazada... -

- Si... - respondió Lily.

- Un hijo de Sirius - dijo Eli con voz de ultratumba.

- Lo sentimos amiga - dijo Ann.

¿Él lo sabe- preguntó Eli de repente dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

- Si... todos lo sabemos... Dumbledore nos lo dijo -

¿Mis padres...-

- No... ellos no saben nada, creo -

¿Y ahora que- dijo Eli llorando más fuerte.

- Desahógate - dijo Ann abrazándola.

- Estamos contigo -

Ann y Lily se tumbaron en la cama con Eli, mágicamente la habían agrandado para que cupieran las tres. Al cabo de un rato llorando se quedaron dormidas.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Eli se despertó de repente, intentó levantarse sin despertar a sus amigas, con algo de esfuerzo se acercó hasta la ventana de la habitación y se fijó en la luna llena que alumbraba todo.

¿Luna llena?... Remus - dijo muy bajito.

Se volvió a la cama y despertó a las chicas.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó Ann.

¿Por qué nos despiertas- preguntó Lily.

¿Te duele algo- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- No, no es eso... tenéis que ir con los chicos -

¿Con los chicos¿Para que-

- Eli tu sabes que a estas horas de la madrugada no razono así que explícate - dijo Ann.

- No puedo explicaros mucho... sólo que los chicos están heridos y que necesitan vuestra ayuda -

¿Cómo que están heridos-

¿Cómo sabes tu eso-

- No puedo deciros nada ahora... sólo id a la habitación de los chicos y esperadlos allí... estarán muy heridos... por favor hacedme caso -

- Pero... -

- Rápido -

- Esta bien - dijeron saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Lily y Ann corrían hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, la conversación con Eli las había dejado muy preocupadas, la chica no quiso dar más detalles sobre lo ocurrido. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogieron todo lo necesario, asesoradas por la enfermera, a la cual le tuvieron que mentir un poco para que les dejara los materiales, y se dirigieron al cuarto. Sin embargo la incertidumbre y la angustia que sentían se acentuó aún más cuando comprobaron que en el dormitorio no había nadie.

A varios kilómetros de allí los chicos mantenían una dura pelea con una furiosa arpía que se habían encontrado en el bosque prohibido. Hasta que al final el lobo consiguió darle un zarpazo que dejó a la arpía sin sentido, cuando el lobo se le iba a abalanzar para comérsela, el ciervo y el perro consiguieron disuadirlo y llevarlo al castillo antes de que ellos recuperaran su forma original, pues estaba amaneciendo, y sobre todo antes de que al arpía recuperara el conocimiento.

Después de varios minutos de llegar al cuarto las chicas se quedaron dormidas en unos sillones junto a las camas de sus respectivos amados.

Casi cuando ya había amanecido los tres merodeadores entraron a duras penas a la habitación, cubiertos de sangre y con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Al intentar acostar a Remus en su cama, el cual era el más afectado de los tres, James se tropezó, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo y que el ruido que ocasionaron despertara a las chicas.

¿Pero... que os ha pasado- dijo Lily levantándose.

¿QUÉ HACEIS AQUÍ- gritaron los tres chicos.

- Hemos venido a ayudar - dijo Ann.

Las chicas les ayudaron a levantarse, para acostarlos en sus camas y así poder curarles las heridas.

¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos heridos- pregunto Sirius.

- Eli nos lo dijo... -

¿Cómo-

- Eli nos dijo que teníamos que venir con vosotros que estabais heridos -

- No sabemos nada más -

Ann y Lily fueron al baño a llenar un cacharro con agua para curarles las heridas.

¿Creéis que Eli sepa algo de...- dijo Remus en voz baja para que las chicas no les oyeran.

- No creo... -

- Aún así habrá que hablar con ella - dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Bien chicos... cada uno a vuestra cama para que podamos curaros - dijo Ann saliendo del baño.

Cada uno se tumbó en su cama.

- Ey... ¿yo que tengo que esperar a que los curéis a ellos- dijo Sirius.

Las chicas no contestaron y se dedicaron a curar las heridas de sus novios primero.

Lily empezó a quitarle la ropa a James para ver la gravedad de sus heridas, tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo, cosa que preocupo bastante a la chica. Saco todo lo que habían conseguido del botiquín y comenzó a curarle. La verdad es que era peor de lo que se imaginaba, porque el pobre James no hacía más que emitir gemidos de dolor, y ella que nunca había tenido experiencias de enfermera se sentía culpable ante el sufrimiento del chico.

La situación entre Ann y Remus era exactamente la misma, el chico se encontraba tumbado bocabajo mientras Ann le curaba las heridas de la espalda, bueno, al menos intentándolo, porque el chico no hacía más que moverse y retorcerse de dolor.

Una vez estaban los dos chicos curados, se ocuparon de Sirius. El chico no estaba tan grave como los otros dos merodeadores, tenía arañazos de poca profundidad, y las chicas lo curaron en seguida.

James estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió que algo rozaba sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio que Lily le estaba besando. El chico le correspondió al beso, y se echo a un lado de la cama para que la chica pudiera tumbarse junto a él, quedándose los dos dormidos.

Ann se sentó en la cama de Remus para hablar con él antes de que se quedara dormido.

- Remus... tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte... -

- Ann no... no puedo habla de lo ocurrido... ahora no... no es el momento... -

- No... no me refiero a lo que ha pasado hoy... no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones... yo solo... bueno... te quería preguntar... vamos... si aceptas... bueno... - dijo Ann sonrojándose.

- Ann... no te entiendo... -

- Es que estoy un poco nerviosa... -

- Pues venga... tranquilízate y dime lo que querías preguntarme -

- Está bien... allá va... ¿quieres volver a salir conmigo-

- Por supuesto - dijo Remus sonriendo y atrayéndola hacia él para poder darle un beso.

- Bueno, ahora a dormir que mañana tienes que estar listo para mi - dijo Ann riéndose y tumbándose junto al chico después de haberlo besado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron sin despertar a las chicas y se dirigieron a la enfermería para hablar con Eli, querían saber por que Eli sabía que ellos estaban herido y si sabía algo de la licantropía de Remus. 

En la habitación de los chicos, Lily fue la primera en despertar, y al comprobar que su chico no estaba, miró hacia la cama de Ann, la cual seguía aún dormida y se levantó para despertarla. No podía negar que le había molestado el hecho de que James se fuera sin avisarla, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, al menos su enfado fue compartido por Ann, a la que tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia que al día siguiente de volver con Remus, este se hubiera ido con los chicos por ahí.

¿Cómo es posible que se hayan ido sin despertarnos-

- Ya empezamos... acabo de volver con Remus y me deja aquí y el se va de picos pardos... empezamos mal... -

¿Has vuelto con él- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

- Bueno... si... yo le quiero... él me quiere... ¿por qué estar separados-

- Pues si... -

- Pero vamos que esta no se la perdono... se va a oír -

- Y a mi James -

Y ambas chicas se fueron a su cuarto a cambiarse para a continuación bajar a desayunar.

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos ya estaban en la enfermería. 

- Eli ¿podemos hablar contigo-

¡Remus¡James!... Sirius - dijo la chica.

- Hola... ¿cómo te encuentras- preguntó James mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Bien... ¿qué hacéis aquí-

- Queremos hablar contigo... sobre... -

¿Cómo sabias que estábamos heridos anoche- preguntó Sirius sin rodeos.

- Pues... yo se que Remus es un licántropo... y que vosotros sois animagos -

Remus palideció al oír la confesión de la chica.

¿Cómo... cómo lo has... cómo lo has sabido- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Os escuche hablando... el día que el sauce me golpeo... -

Durante unos minutos nadie habló.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos - dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

- Remus... yo sigo siendo tu amiga aunque tengas esa enfermedad - dijo Eli seriamente.

¿De verdad?... ¿no te importa que sea un monstruo-

- Tu no eres un monstruo... simplemente estas enfermo... - dijo Eli enérgicamente.

Remus sonrió levemente y los chicos le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Gracias -

- Ay que ver... eso te decimos nosotros siempre y no nos haces caso y te lo dice Eli y va a misa... si es que... - dijo James sonriendo.

- No creo que haga falta preguntar si vas a guardar el secreto - le dijo Sirius a Eli.

- No diré ni una palabra... pero espero algunas explicaciones... sobre todo de tu parte - dijo seriamente mirando a Sirius.

Sirius tragó ruidosamente.

- Eso puede espera a otro momento ahora tenemos que ir a desayunar - dijo James al ver la cara pálida de su amigo.

- Nos vemos - dijo Remus saliendo por la puerta.

- ... hasta luego... - dijo Sirius muy bajito.

Cuando salieron Sirius se apoyó contra la pared mientras palidecía.

- Tranquilo... seguro que te perdona... - dijo James.

- No estoy tan seguro, James - dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Eli despertó. Ann seguía practicando para el duelo con la ayuda de Snape, para los hechizos y mantener la sangre fría y Lily para controlar sus poderes. 

Ann entro en la sala común dispuesta a subir a su cuarto, había tenido un día agitado y quería descansar, pero vio a alguien sentado junto al fuego.

- Hola Rodolfito -

- No me llames así -

- Lo siento... - dijo poniendo cara de lamentarlo - te jodes -

Rodo la miro con odio y Ann le sonrió triunfante y se marchó.

Entro en el cuarto de baño con la intención de darse un baño pero Lily estaba allí.

¿Dónde has estado-

- Con Snape -

- Estas últimamente mucho con él, Remusin se puede poner celoso - dijo sonriendo picaramente.

- Remusin sólo le llamo yo, y mi relación con Snape no os incumbe a ninguno -

- Vale tranquila... era de coña -

- OK, no pasa nada... hoy he tenido un día movidito, sólo me apetece darme un baño... estoy muy sudada -

- Vale, te veo luego -

* * *

Snape se encontraba todavía en la clase, Ann se acababa de ir pero todavía recordaba con claridad todo lo ocurrido. 

- FLASH BACK -

Severus no se podía creer que una felicidad así existiera, como alguien podía proporcionarle tanto placer, como alguien podía moverse de esa forma.

Todavía sentía los besos sobre su piel, recorriéndole, excitándole, hasta que por fin todos esos momentos pasionales culminaron cuando la chica permitió que la poseyera.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, últimamente habían tenido muchos encuentros, cada uno aún más que el anterior.

Su amistad comenzó hace poco, en una de las clases, y desde entonces se habían ido uniendo cada vez más, intimando y conociéndose el uno al otro.

Definitivamente se había enamorado, cada beso, cada caricia, no podía evitar volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

La chica entro por la puerta de la sala de pociones, donde habían quedado para hablar. Esa habitación estaba vacía y era poco concurrida, lo cual les daba ventaja para hablar y hacer todo lo que quisieran.

El encuentro comenzó de forma muy pasional, nada más llegar comenzaron a besarse, al parecer ella estaba ansiosa de repetir la experiencia vivida hacia poco en la enfermería.

¿No crees que deberíamos parar-

¿Por qué¿No te gusta-

- Claro que me gusta, pero esto no está bien... -

¿Por qué no está bien-

- Porque no sé si estas jugando conmigo y tienes otro por ahí o si realmente me quieres -

¿Acaso no te lo demuestran mis besos-

- Los besos pueden ser traicioneros, ahora puedes estar conmigo y luego con otro -

- Pues deja que te lo demuestre -

La chica comenzó a desnudarle mientras le besaba cada trozo de piel que quedaba descubierta. Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Cuando el ya estaba desnudo, ella empezó a desnudarse lentamente mientras bailaba de forma muy provocativa, y entonces se fundieron en uno.

Se sentía tan lleno de felicidad al recordar esos momentos que no le importaba las consecuencias y así se dejo llevar el resto del día, le daba igual que los merodeadores le dijeran cualquier cosa, simplemente pasaba del tema.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

El día del duelo se acercaba lentamente. Eli ya se encontraba mejor pero pese a sus ruegos a la enfermera para que la dejaran salir no había conseguido nada, todavía tenía que estar allí durante algunos días más. 

Esa misma tarde Lily y Ann habían quedado con Snape para terminar el trabajo de pociones. Lily estaba harta de tener que estar con Snape, pero al menos el chico había cogido confianza con ella y ya quedaba menos para que Lily comenzara su venganza. Ann disfrutaba con esas reuniones, le agradaba estar con Snape y cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca discutiendo sobre los efectos de la poción cuando James entró buscando a los chicos y los vio. se acercó a la mesa y sin saludar, cogió a Lily de un brazo y se la llevó a su cuarto.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa¡me has hecho daño-

¿Que qué me pasa¿cómo me puedes preguntar eso? la pregunta sería ¿que qué leches te pasa a ti-

¿A mi? no te entiendo, te recuerdo que eres tú quien has entrado y me has llevado a la fuerza sin ningún motivo -

¿Cómo que sin motivos? no soporto verte con Snape, esto está llegando demasiado lejos, cada día estás más tiempo con él... esto tiene que acabar- dijo James furioso.

¡No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! sé muy bien lo que hago, lo que arriesgo, no hace falta que vengas a salvarme siempre, ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola - dijo Lily también furiosa.

- Conque esas tenemos ¿no¿sabes cual es tu verdadero problema¡qué estás deseando encontrarte con Malfoy para acostarte con él¿qué pasa¿te quedaste con las ganas? con Malfoy sí y a mí, que soy tu novio¡no quieres ni acercarte-

Lily no contestó a las acusaciones de James, estaba tan furiosa con el chico que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero otro ataque de furia hizo que se girara hacia donde el chico se encontraba y se acercara.

¡Estas muy equivocado-

Y le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con más pasión, con más deseo. De pronto sintió una necesidad en su interior que le pedía que James le hiciera suyo. Cogió las gafas del chico y las tiró contra la pared, para segundos después tumbarlo sobre la cama y desnudarle rápidamente. Una vez estaba el chico desnudo, comenzó a desnudarse ella mientras James le observaba detenidamente. No cruzaron palabras, el enfado que anteriormente sentían se transformó en deseo, y ya nada importaba, sólo ellos dos allí, en esa habitación, en esa cama. Una vez Lily se encontraba desnuda, se tumbó encima de James y comenzó a besarle sin control por todo el cuerpo, James se dejaba hacer, le excitaba ver a su chica de esa forma. No se sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo Lily besando y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del chico, puesto que para ellos este había desaparecido, y todo el tiempo que habían esperado para su primera vez tenían que recuperarlo. Cuando Lily se dispuso a besar de nuevo los labios del chico, éste se adelantó y la hizo girar colocándose él encima. Entonces se cambiaron los turnos, ahora era él el que tenia que dar placer a la chica, el que tenia que descubrir que se escondía bajo esa capa de timidez y responsabilidad. Descendió hasta los senos para lamerlos como muchas veces antes había imaginado. Posteriormente descendió hacia el sexo de la chica, haciendo volar su imaginación y proporcionándole un infinito placer a Lily. Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos se encontraban muy excitados, había llegado el ansiado momento. El chico se incorporó para volverla a besar y mientras lo hacía comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza. La chica sintió un agudo pinchazo en su interior, que desapareció a los segundos, pudiendo disfrutar al máximo.

Y ya bien entrada la noche, cuando los chicos ya habían experimentado todo el placer posible, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, felices.

James se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, y pudo ver con claridad la melena pelirroja de Lily entre las sábanas. Estaba feliz, habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, descubriendo cada parte de su piel, uniéndose en una sola persona. Era cierto que su primera vez con ella no había sido nada aproximado a lo romántico, todo se había originado por una pelea, por ver a Lily con Snape. Pero eso ya no importaba lo mas mínimo, se habían dicho cosas horribles pero el desenlace había sido perfecto. Recordaba como Lily en un arrebato de pasión le había tirado las gafas, como ella había sido la que comenzó todo, la que le pidió que le hiciera suya.

La noche había sido perfecta, ella no mostraba apariencia alguna de estar nerviosa, al contrario, ella deseaba tanto como él hacer el amor y eso había culminado en abrazos, caricias, había sido una noche especial, de esas que nunca se olvidan, porque aunque hicieran el amor miles de veces, nada se igualaría a la pasión y al deseo vivido esa noche. James sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, era inmensamente feliz, amaba con locura a Lily y no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo, se hizo una promesa a si mismo de cuidarla y amarla hasta el fin de sus días, pero lo que el chico no sabía es que tendría que poner en practica dicha promesa antes de lo previsto.

Lily se despertó al cabo de un rato, y al girarse vio a James sonriéndole. Se puso colorada, estaba terriblemente avergonzada de todo lo que había pasado, y no porque estuviera arrepentida, al revés, si no porque había sido su primera vez y no estaba segura de haber dado la talla, además sabía que se había comportado de una forma un poco... salvaje. Se acercó un poco a James para besarle, pero al hacerlo las sabanas dejaron al descubierto uno de sus senos, y ella exaltada se tapo corriendo y se fue al baño a vestirse. James se reía sin parar, ver a su chica en esa situación le divertía, y se dirigió corriendo al baño a buscarla antes de que se vistiera, necesitaba volverla a sentir de nuevo. Entró en el cuarto de baño, se encontró a una Lily aún desnuda sentada en el suelo. El chico se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

- Lily ¿estás bien-

- Si, si no pasa nada... es una tontería -

- Venga... dime... ¿qué te pasa-

- Bueno yo me preguntaba si... vamos... que si yo... -

¿Qué si has dado la talla-

La chica ante esa pregunta agachó la cabeza muy sonrojada y se quedó mirando al suelo.

- Lily, cariño, si no hubieras dado la talla ¿crees que yo quisiera repetir-

¿Quieres...-

Lily no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el chico le había besado. Sus besos comenzaron a ser cada vez mas apasionados, James se levantó y la llevó a la cama sin ningún esfuerzo, Lily otra vez se había dejado llevar, la sabana quedo atrás sin que la chica se percatara, y por segunda vez, hicieron el amor hasta quedar exhaustos.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron muy temprano a ver a Eli, tenían que hablar con ella sobre Sirius antes de que lo hiciera Rodo y la convenciera de que Sirius es la peor persona del mundo. 

Por el camino Lily le contaba a Ann la noche de pasión que había vivido con James.

- Ooohhh... que bonito... -

- Hombre... para ser nuestra primera vez no creo que sea muy romántico que digamos -

- De todas formas es muy bonito... lo que yo daría por estar así con Remus - dijo Ann soñadora.

- Je je je... anda entra - dijo Lily abriendo la puerta.

- Eli ¿cómo estas-

- Cansada de estar aquí... ayudadme a escapar... - dijo la chica suplicante.

- Si pudiéramos lo haríamos pero no nos dejan... -

- Nosotras también queremos que salgas ya -

- También hay alguien más que quiere que salgas ya de aquí - dijo Lily mirando de reojo a Ann.

- Si... Rodo tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes... -

- Nosotras no nos referimos a Tarner - dijo Ann seriamente.

¿Entonces de quien-

- De Sirius -

- Ah... Sirius... -

- Si, Sirius... Eli... él te quiere de verdad - dijo Ann.

- Lo ha demostrado mientras estabas aquí -

- Chicas no quiero hablar de eso... -

¿Por qué? Eli él te quiere -

- Tu lo sabes -

- Yo... estoy confusa... no sé que pensar... -

- No hay mucho que pensar... él te quiere, tu le quieres... ¿qué hay que decidir- dijo Ann mostrando lo evidente.

- Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora... estoy confusa... otro día hablamos de Sirius ¿vele?... -

- Ok... Lily tiene algo que contarte - canturreó Ann.

¿Ah, si? cuéntame Lily -

- Pues... James y yo... pues... que ya... pues eso... que ya... - dijo Lily mirando al suelo y sonrojándose.

¿Es lo que estoy pensando- le susurró Eli a Ann.

¿Qué estas pensando- le susurró Ann a Eli.

- Que nuestra pequeña Lily ya es una mujer - dijeron las dos con voz melosa - ja ja ja ja ja ja -

- No os riáis... - dijo Lily muy bajito.

- Pero como puede ser que te de tanto corte decirme que ya no eres virgen -

- Es que... después de lo de Malfoy no creí que fuera capaz de que pasara... y llegó James... empezamos a discutir... y paso... - dijo sonrojándose más.

- Bueno... eso significa que la única que queda... soy yo... - dijo Ann.

- Tu primera vez con Remusin tiene que ser espectacular - dijo Lily picaramente.

¿Tu y yo en que hemos quedado? que Remusin sólo lo llamo yo -

- Si, si... pero tiene que ser... -

- Con chocolate - dijo Eli guiñándole el ojo.

- No sé, no sé... ya se vera... -

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - las chicas rieron.

Al cabo del rato Lily y Ann se fueron a las clases, de camino al aula ambas chicas mantenían una conversación sobre como ayudar a Sirius para que recuperara a Eli.

¿Cómo lo hacemos-

- Pues no sé... Primero de todo hay que deshacerse de la mala influencia que tiene Tarner sobre Eli -

- Si... pero también Sirius tiene que demostrarle que la quiere -

- Lo primero... que deje de estar con tantas chicas -

- Y que sea atento y todo un caballero con ella -

- Cierto... bueno entremos en clase... ya discutiremos esto más tarde -

El día trascurrió normalmente, las clases fueron animadas y los merodeadores, las chicas y Rodo fueron a visitar a Eli a la enfermería.

* * *

Bien entrada la noche una chica recordaba en su cuarto lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

- FLASH BACK -

Se había encontrado con el chico en la sala común de Gryffindor, y como siempre no habían tenido palabras muy amables, le gustaba picarlo, el hecho de verlo enfadado le excitaba.

Rodo se había ido a su cuarto, no soportaba que ninguna persona y mucho menos una mujer le tomara el pelo.

Se fue quitando la ropa con la intención de darse una ducha, pero antes de introducirse en la misma copio la mini cadena y puso el disco de "El canto del loco" que Eli le había dejado.

La chica entró sigilosamente para no ser descubierta, centró toda su atención en la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, de la cual procedía la voz de Rodo cantando sus canciones favoritas. Desde la puerta no conseguía ver la clara silueta del chico debido a que el vaho impedía que se viera su reflejo en el espejo. Abrió la puerta un poco más, lo justo para que pudiera pasar sin llamar la atención de Rodo. Entonces ya pudo verlo con más claridad, la fina tela de la cortina de la ducha le permitía reconocer la silueta desnuda del chico. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando como el chico cantaba, moviéndose al son de la música.

Se quedó quieta, sin hacer un mínimo movimiento que pudiera delatarla, nunca se había fijado en como era el chico en realidad, su odio hacia el le había negado la evidencia de su cuerpo bien formado, de sus músculos... y ahora estaba en frente de ella, pudiendo hacerlo suyo, y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Existía el problema de que ella tenia novio, pero si Rodo no lo contaba, y estaba segura de ello, no tendría porque enterarse su amado. Se fue acercando poco a poco hacía la mini cadena y le subió el volumen para que desde el exterior nadie pudiera oír sus gemidos. Rodo no se percató del cambio del volumen, ya que estaba bastante concentrado en cantar y bailar. De pronto alguien corrió las cortinas.

La chica recordaba como Rodo se había entregado a ella sin problemas, como le había echo el amor apasionadamente, no había tenido una experiencia tan salvaje en la vida, y estaba ansiosa por repetirla. Recordaba como el agua recorrió cada parte de la piel del chico, como él se sorprendió al verla para luego amarle sin prejuicios, y decidió que eso no podía quedar así, que pasara lo que pasara, Rodo era suyo y de nadie más, que no importaba lo que la gente pensara, era su capricho y nadie se lo podría quitar.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

Al día siguiente la situación en el gran comedor era distinta, ya la expresión de tristeza había desaparecido totalmente en el rostro de los chicos, ahora que sabían que Eli estaba completamente bien, ya nada podía estropear la alegría que sentían. Sin embargo, había tres personas que no estaban tan contentas como aparentaban, esas tres personas eran Remus, Ann y Rodo. 

Por un lado, Ann y Rodo se miraban de forma extraña, como si tuvieran algo que ocultar referente a algo importante ocurrido entre los dos, cosa que desagradaba profundamente a Remus, el cual no entendía el repentino interés de su chica a espiar cada movimiento de Rodolphus.

Por otro lado, a Remus le preocupaba el hecho de que Eli supiera su secreto, y ya que había vuelto con Ann, no quería engañarla, he intentaba imaginar la reacción de ésta ante la noticia de su licantropía, porque estaba decidido a contárselo. Aunque también estaba el ligero problemilla de su relación amistosa tan estrecha con Snape, cosa que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que ahí estaba el verdadero problema, había vuelto con Ann y seguían teniendo los mismos problemas de desconfianza.

De repente Ann sintió la presencia de alguien inesperado. Se giró y vio a la única persona que no quería ver: Cris.

¡Hola-

¿Qué quieres-

- Venía a preguntarte si ya estas preparada, ya que Eli despertó -

- Si, es cierto -

- Entonces ya no tienes excusa para posponer tu muerte... ja ja ja ja ja -

- Tienes razón ¿mañana en donde habíamos acordado a las una-

- Perfecto, una bonita hora para morir ja ja ja ja ja - dicho esto la chica se marchó.

¿Ann que es lo que tienes que ver con tu con esa- preguntó Rodo.

- Asuntos personales, Rodolfito, de esos que no te incumben -

Ann estuvo toda la tarde ultimando los detalles para el duelo con ayuda de Lily y Snape, que todavía no sabía nada del acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el reloj de la case marcó las una. 

- Se esta retrasando -

- A lo mejor no quiere pelear - dijo Lily.

- Lo dudo... -

La puerta de la clase se abrió y por ella entró Cris con una sonrisa de triunfo.

¿Qué pasa que no sabes llegar a tiempo a los sitios- dijo Ann exasperada.

¿A ti no te enseñaron las horas de pequeña, verdad- dijo Lily.

- Tranquilas chicas... yo que pretendía darte unos minutos más de vida y tu impaciente por morir -

- Ya cállate y empecemos con esto - dijo Ann poniéndose en posición.

- Una que lo hace con toda su buena intención... pero bueno... si insistes... - dijo Cris poniéndose también en posición de ataque - _Experlliarmus_ - gritó.

- _Desmaius_ - gritó Ann.

Cris esquivó el hechizo con facilidad, sin embargo Ann no tuvo tanta suerte y calló al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

- Ay que ver Anita... yo me esperaba más de ti... ya entiendo porque Remus busco consuelo en brazos de otra... - dijo Cris mordazmente.

¡No me llames Anita!... y no metas a Remus en esto ¡él no pinta nada aquí-

¿Cómo que no?... ¡la razón de este duelo es matarte y quedarme yo con él¡tengo ganas de catarlo otra vez- dijo Cris alegremente.

- Ya se lo que intentas... pero no vas a lograr cabrearme, yo confió en él y nada que tu me digas va a afectarme en este duelo -

- Je je je je que ingenua... ¿en verdad no te molesta que le haya quitado la virginidad¿qué el haya susurrado mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor-

Ann no lo resistió más y notó como una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	24. Te perdono por que te quiero

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 24: Te perdono por que te quiero**_

En otra parte del castillo, Rodo abría silenciosamente la puerta de la enfermería. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo placidamente aunque Rodo pudo ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro, la chica había estado llorando durante horas.

Rodo se sentía en cierto modo culpable puesto que si esta conversación la hubiera tenido antes con ella, antes se hubiera estabilizado su relación con Sirius, aunque también sabía que la pérdida del bebé causaba un gran dolor a la chica. Se acercó a la chica y le limpió una de las lágrimas, causando que la chica se despertara.

¿Rodo, qué haces aquí? -

Necesitaba hablar contigo -

¿Ocurre algo¿ha pasado algo malo? -

Es que no se como abordar el tema... pero no es nada malo, no te asustes -

Ya me has despertado... habla -

Pues veras... creo que debemos de hablar sobre... Black, el bebé y tu... -

Ah... eso - dijo ella poniéndose tensa.

Si, eso... -

Rodo prefiero no hablar de ese tema -

Pero debemos hablar -

Pero... -

Eli, escúchame, es importante, por favor debemos hablar -

Es que... -

No vengo a echarte la bronca... sólo a decirte varias cosas que debes saber -

No tengo otra opción¿no? -

la verdad... no... así que escucha y después debatimos -

Esta bien -

Veras... se que tiene que dolerte hablar de este tema... pero es necesario... lo que te voy a decir es duro, pero es la verdad y se que en el fondo piensas lo mismo que yo... - Eli arrugó el entre cejo - yo se que en el fondo estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor que te ha podido ocurrir es que ese bebe no naciera -

Eli se sorprendió pero antes de poder replicarle el chico continuo hablando.

No me mal interpretes... estoy apenado con la perdida... a fin de cuentas era mi sobrinito... pero ten en cuenta que eres menor... que los dos sois menores... y que un niño es una responsabilidad muy grande para dos jóvenes como vosotros... y a todo eso... sumémosle "tu querido y amado abuelito" - dijo estas palabras con rintintín - ¿qué crees que hubiera hecho cuando el bebe hubiera nacido?... eso si te permite que nazca... lo más seguro es que te lo hubiera quitado y lo hubiera abandonado o matado por ahí -

Eli puso cara de horror ante las duras palabras de Rodo.

Ya se que suena cruel... pero es la realidad... y tiene que aceptarla tal y como es... aunque si hubiera nacido... hubieras contado conmigo para todo... yo te apoyo pase lo que pase -

No me es fácil decir esto... pero se que en el fondo tienes razón... por doloroso que sea... tienes razón... - dijo llorando.

No llores... que me rompes el alma -

Pero es que no puedo evitarlo - dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Esta bien... esa era la parte mala de la conversación... ahora toca lo que creo que es bueno... creo... -

¿El que? -

Creo... que... deberías... volver... con... Black... - le costó decir a Rodo.

¿Cómo?... no me lo creo... supuse que tu serias el primero en oponerte a eso, además de prohibirme acercarme otra vez a él después de todo lo que ha pasado - dijo Eli impresionada.

Ya... pero las cosas cambian... no volveré a repetirlo y lo negare ante todo el mundo... pero... Black te ama -

¿Y como has llegado a esa conclusión? -

Pues por que la noche antes de que despertaras yo escuche como Black se sinceraba y te decía que te amaba... y... me da la impresión... de que no mentía -

Así que no fue un sueño - susurró Eli.

¿Cómo? -

Pues que mientras estaba dormida... pues escuchaba cosas... no me pidas que te explique... sólo lo escuchaba -

Bueno y ¿qué vas a hacer con estas información? -

¿Tu que crees que debo hacer? -

Repito... lo negare ante cualquier persona... pero creo que deberías perdonarlo y estar con él... te quiere... y aunque me pese... tu a él también... y si es tu felicidad... apaga y vamos -

Gracias - dijo Eli abrazándolo.

* * *

Ann no soportó escuchar aquellas palabras y por lo que parecía, al sonreír de forma triunfal, Cris sabía eso. 

Ann intentaba por todos los medios aplacar esa ira que iba creciendo en su interior, la última vez que la dejó salir casi mata a Remus con el tornado, (n/a: véase cap12) pero llego un momento que no pudo más y lanzó una gran bola de fuego a Cris.

La medio veela esquivó a duras penas el ataque, y sorprendida por que Ann pudiera hacer eso intentó evitar las ondas de energía que Ann le lanzaba.

¿Tan pronto quieres morir? - dijo Cris haciendo aparecer su parte veela.

Cris se abalanzó sobre Ann que le lanzaba bolas de fuego y energía. Ambas chicas se enzarzaron en una lucha sin cuartel, provocándose numerosas heridas.

Las puertas de el aula se abrieron de par en par dejando ver en el umbral a tres chicos, James, Sirius y Remus. Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de la aparición estelar de los merodeadores pero ninguna de las dos les hizo demasiado caso, estaban más concentradas en no morir.

Cris miró a los chicos y una idea cruzó su mente.

Remus, cielo¿has venido a rescatarme de esta lunática que pretende hacerme daño? -

Vomito - dijo Ann en un susurro.

Deja a Ann en paz, como te atrevas a hacerle daño te las veras conmigo -

¡Cállate maldito licántropo! -

Remus palideció al oír estas palabras, miró a Ann fijamente para ver la reacción de la chica.

¿Qué...qué has dicho? -

¿Qué mas te da ¡MUERE! - y al instante Cris se lanzó sobre Ann.

Los chicos corrieron para intentar detenerla y alejarla de Ann, con esfuerzo consiguieron separarla y entonces la idea que había tenido Cris empezó a hacer efecto. Los chicos la soltaron.

Matadla - fue la orden que Cris dio, de inmediato los chicos se giraron hacia Ann y la apuntaron con sus varitas.

_Experlliarmus_ -

_Desmaius_ -

_Petrificus totalus_ -

Ann esquivo los hechizos a duras penas, estaba muy dolida, no solo por el descubrimiento que acaba de tener, sino porque los chicos habían sucumbido al poder veela y la estaban atacando. Sintió como la recorría otra vez esa fuerza, ese odio, pero esta vez era más intenso, la idea de que los chicos se doblegaran ante el poder de Cris no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Las mesas empezaron a temblar, y a elevarse del suelo, empezando a girar alrededor de la clase, pero no sólo era eso, las mesas empezaron a arder girando a una velocidad de vértigo.

No sé como lo haces, pero no me impresionas - dijo la veela sin darle importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

¿Ah, no?... pues a ver si esto te impresiona -

El tornado de fuego que se estaba formando era cada vez mayor, y varias mesas azotaron a los chicos que fueron lanzados hacia la pared, golpeándose fuertemente.

¡Bah!... novatos... -

El odio de Ann aumentó y con ello el tornado. El tornado intentó atrapar a Cris para consumirla en medio del fuego, pero entonces fue cuando Cris utilizó una de sus armas secretas. Ann no pudo ver lo que ocurrió en el interior del tornado, pero pudo divisar como un halcón que salía del mismo daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

¡Pero qué coño... -

Entonces el halcón se lanzó hacia ella y clavó sus garras en los hombros de Ann, y con algo de esfuerzo, ya que Ann ponía resistencia, la elevó unos 12'5 metros (n/a: ana dice: "15!" Eli dice: "10!" Eli y ana dicen: "ni pa ti ni pa mi! 12'5!" Somos muy puntillosas con los metros).

En ese momento Ann hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, cogió las patas del animal y lo electrocutó. El animal lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras soltaba a Ann. La chica cayó sobre un par de mesas que habían caído del tornado dándose un fuerte golpe y quedando aún más lastimada. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el animal daba vueltas en circulo por encima de ella preparándose para lanzarse en picado, y así lo hizo. Ann lo vio como a cámara lenta, a medida que el animal descendía se iba transformando en Cris, hasta que la veela se colocó encima suya, agarrándola fuertemente del cuello, incrustándole sus garras. Ann sentía desfallecer, casi no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse.

Ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta esta vez que alguien había entrado en la habitación, y esa persona, con un rápido movimiento de varita, alejó a Cris de Ann. Cuando Cris se dio cuenta de quién había interrumpido su matanza volvió a su forma humana.

* * *

Eli se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Rodo, el chico todavía estaba despierto y meditando si había hecho lo correcto, siendo interrumpido por un portazo del exterior. 

Se levantó intentando que Eli no se despertara y salió para ver quien era el que había provocado el ruido.

¿Pero que...? - Rodo se quedó en blanco cuando vio a el abuelo de Eli frente a él - Eduard -

Rodolphus, menos mal que te encuentro... contigo quería yo hablar - dijo el anciano seriamente penetrando con su mirada gélida al chico.

¿De... de.. de... que... exactamente? - dijo visiblemente nervioso.

Ha llegado a mis oídos... que mi "querida nieta" ha quedado embarazada - dijo fríamente.

... -

La ausencia de respuesta indica que estoy en lo cierto -

Yo... -

Por lo que imagino que tu debes estar enterado de todo -

La verdad... -

Así que te exijo que me informes de todo lo sucedido con mi nieta -

No creo que yo sea el más adecuado - dijo Rodo en un arranque de valor.

Eduard se acercó y colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

Rodolphus, Rodolphus, Rodolphus... ¿qué voy hacer contigo?... tu sabes que yo te quiero como si fueras mi nieto... te he visto crecer... junto a Elísabeth... los dos hacéis tan buena pareja... que pena que vuestras madres no aceptaran mi propuesta de uniros en matrimonio -

Que alivio diría yo - dijo Rodo en un susurro.

Seriáis tan felices juntos... aunque entiendo que ahora no quieras aceptar a mi nieta por este desagravio de no haber llegado pura al altar... - dijo Eduard con falsa preocupacion - Créeme que solo quiero la felicidad de Elísabeth, y por ello como su abuelo creo que debiera estar enterado de quien es ese mal hombre que ha mancillado su honor -

"Si claro... ¿preocupado por Eli?... ja... hace mucho que eso no me lo creo... tu lo que quieres es saber que Black era el padre del bebe y cargártelo... aunque bien pensado no es mala idea... no... no puedo... es la felicidad de Eli y yo no soy tan carbón como este viejo" pensó Rodo.

Te aseguro que no se nada... Eli no ha tenido el valor de confesarmelo, supongo que temiendo a las represalias - dijo Rodo haciéndose el afectado.

¿De verdad? -

Te lo aseguro... no te mentiría - dijo cruzando los dedos en su espalda.

Esta bien... te creo... me voy... pero volveré... - dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Tenemos problemas - dijo Rodo cuando el hombre se hubo ido.

La puerta de la enfermería se volvió abrir dejando entrar 4 camillas en donde iban Sirius, James, Remus y Ann, y McGonagall transportando las camillas con un fácil hechizo.

Tarner ¿qué hace usted aquí? -

Pues... he venido a hacer compañía a Eli -

Esta bien... vaya a por al señora Pomfrey -

A los cinco minutos esta ahí la enfermera atendiendo a los heridos.

Yo... creo que me voy a mi sala común -

Si, será lo mejor... señor Tarner... mañana hablaremos de su castigo por andar por el castillo a estas horas - dijo la profesora antes de que el chico saliera por la muerta.

Mierda - murmuró Rodo al salir.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con una alterada Lily.

¿Estabas en la enfermería¿los has visto? -

Si... he estado en la enfermería... y los he visto -

¿Cómo están¿cómo esta mi James? -

Por lo que he visto... no están muy mal pero tampoco esta bien -

Tengo que verlo - dijo dirigiendose hacia el retrato.

No, si vas McGonagall te castigara -

Eso no me importa, quiero verlo -

Ahora no podrás hacer mucho por él... lo mejor es que vayas a tu cuarto e intentes dormir... mañana a primera hora vamos a verlos ¿vale? -

Pero... -

Anda... sube... - dijo Rodo acompañandola hacia las escaleras.

Lily llegó a su cuarto, pero por más que intentó conciliar el sueño esa noche no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado preocupada por su James.

* * *

Mientras en la enfermería los chicos despertaban de la inconsciencia. Eli había convencido a la enfermera para que le dejara ayudarla a curar las heridas de sus amigos, en ese momento se encontraba junto a la cama de Sirius poniéndole unas tiritas. 

Au... eso escuece - dijo Sirius sin abrir los ojos.

Si no te metieras en líos y te hicieras heridas tontas no te dolería - dijo Eli en tono severo pero con una sonrisa.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer quien era su enfermera.

Tu no deberías estar levantada todavía estas convaleciente - dijo preocupado el apuesto merodeador.

Oh vaya... encima que me preocupo por ti e intento curar tus heridas... así es como me agradeces mis cuidados - dijo ella haciendose la victima.

No... no quería decir eso... sólo... no quiero que te pongas peor por mi clupa... - dijo preocupado.

No tienes por que preocuparte... dentro de poco me daran el alta, ya estoy mejor... además... creo que tu y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar ¿no crees? -

Eh... bueno... si... creo que... si... -

Voy a terminar con James y Remus y después tu y yo tendremos una interesante conversación -

Esta bien -

James y Remus estaban despiertos desde hacía un rato, y aunque tenían algunas heridas ninguna era de gravedad por eso la enfermera meditaba sobre si darles el alta a los tres chicos esa misma noche.

Y bien ¿cómo estáis vosotros dos? - dijo Eli al llegar al lado de James y Remus.

No estamos mal - dijo James sonriendo.

La que peor esta es Ann - dijo Remus mirando a la cama donde la enfermera curaba las heridas de su novia.

Bueno, entonces esto ya esta - dijo la chica poniendo la última tirita - enfermera los chicos ya están -

Muy bien, entonces se pueden ir a su sala común, no tienen nada grabe como para quedarse aquí - dijo la mujer sin mirarlos.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie al oír las palabras de la enfermera.

¿Podría quedarse Sirius? - preguntó Eli.

No veo motivos para que tenga que estar en la enfermería - dijo la enfermera mirando seriamente a Eli como dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que el chico se quedara.

OK¿y se puede quedar mi mascota? -

¿Qué mascota? - preguntó la enfermera.

Un perro negro - dijo Eli mirando a Sirius fijamente.

No creo que un animal aquí... -

Es que tengo pesadillas y abrazarme a mi chucho apestoso me relaja y me hace dormir -

Una poción para dormir sin pesadillas también hace el mismo efecto - dijo la señora Pomfrey.

"Joder esta tía es muy difícil de convencer..." pensó Eli mientras miraba a la mujer con cara de odio.

Los chicos se habían mantenido callados y miraban asombrados los intentos de Eli para que Sirius se quedara en la enfermería con ella.

Esta bien... usted gana - dijo Eli dandose la vuelta y entrando en su habitación y cerrando la pueta.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sala común.

Creo que deberías ir a habar con Eli esta misma noche - dijo Remus.

Sino mañana va a estar de una mala leche de aupa - dijo Rodo entre las sombras.

¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntaron los chicos.

Pues iba a dar un paseito - dijo sonriente.

Claro... y yo me lo creo¿no? - dijo Sirius.

Puedes creertelo o no... pero yo que tu iria ahora mismo a hablar con ella por que sino se va a enfadar más y va a ser peor -

¿Y a ti que te importa si es peor para mi? -

No me importa lo que te pase a ti... pero si lo que le pase a ella... y no tengo ganas de que mañana este de mala leche por tu culpa... y ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a ver a mi novia - dijo Rodo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Vamos a la habitación y coges mi capa - dijo James.

Esta bien -

Cuando llegaron al cuarto vieron que había un intruso en allí.

¡James¡amor estas bien! - dijo Lily lanzandose a el cuello del chico para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Si... no te preocupes... estoy bien.. pero... Lily... me ahogas - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Oh... lo siento... ven siéntate - llevó a James hacia la cama - Remus tu también, echate en la cama y descansa, Sirius lo mismo te digo - dijo mientras se tumbaba con James en la cama.

Lo siento pero yo tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Sirius cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de James y saliendo por la puerta.

Buenas noches chicos - dijo Remus desde su cama.

Me tenías preocupada - dijo Lily en un susurro.

Siento haberte preocupado... ya estoy bien... y mejor si estas conmigo - dijo James besandola.

Y así abrazados y después de varios besos se quedaron dormidos al cabo del rato.

* * *

Sirius abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Eli y entraba con cuidado para no alertar a la enfermera de que había un intruso en su territorio, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para a continuación descubrir que no había nadie en ella. 

¿Pero donde se ha metido? - dijo Sirius quitandose la capa.

Bu - dijo Eli detrás suya haciendo que Sirius pegara un bote que casi llega hasta el techo - ja ja ja ja ja - reía Eli.

No tiene gracia... casi me matas del susto... -

Tu es que no te has visto la cara pero te aseguro que tiene mucha gracia - dijo Eli dejando de reir.

Ya estoy aquí ¿de que quieras hablar? - dijo Sirius seriamente.

Creo que el primer punto a tratar sería el tema de "chucho apestoso" -

Esto... yo... -

Me vas a negar que te hacias pasar por perro para meterte en mi cama -

Por supuesto -

¿Qué? -

Yo no me hacia pasar por perro para meterme en tu cama... yo me hacia pasar por perro para estar cerca tuya... a mi me daba igual que fuera en la cama o tumbados en el sofa mientras fuera junto a ti - dijo Sirius furioso.

¿En serio? - dijo Eli tranquilamente y mirandolo como si quisiera ver la verdad en los ojos grises del chico.

Si - dijo él mirandola fijamente - siento haberte mentido... pero... no se me ocurria otra forma de estar cerca de ti -

Podías haberlo haberlo dicho desde el principio - dijo ella mirando al suelo.

En ese momento no lo sabía... me di cuenta tarde... intente solucionarlo pero falle... no hacia más que meter la pata - dijo acercandose a ella y cogiéndole la mano.

Cierto - dijo alzando la vista y mirandolo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y durante varios minutos no se dijeron nada. Sirius se debatía entre quedarse quieto o acercarse más y darle un beso, _"Me acerco... no me acerco... la beso... no la beso... ¿qué coño hago?"_, Eli también parecía pensar lo mismo _"Perdonarlo ya lo he perdonado... pero no le va a resultar tan fácil recuperarme... se lo tiene que currar... Joder ¿porque tengo que estar enamorada de él? viéndolo así me entran ganas de besarlo"_

¿Me perdonas? - preguntó Sirius con cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

Eli parecio meditarselo durante un rato, pero en realidad lo que estaba es haciendose de rogar.

No me parecio que esos fueran modos... pero... si, estas perdonado -

Gracias - dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa - ¿eso significa que sigues queriendo dormir con chucho apestoso? - preguntó picaramente.

... -

Bueno cambiemos de tema - dijo Sirius al ver la cara de cabreo que se le estaba poniendo a Eli - supongo que lo otro de lo que quieres hablar es... bueno eso... el bebe - dijo apenado.

Si - Eli bajo la mirada tristemente - Sirius te aseguro que no sabía... si lo hubiera sabido... yo... yo no hubiera puesto en peligro al bebe... no habría corrido... no lo habria perdido... era mi bebe - dijo llorando fuertemente.

Sirius se acercó a intentar consolarla.

Lo sé... no te preocupes amor... yo se que no querias que le pasara nada... a nuestro bebe - dijo Sirius dejando escapar una lagrima.

No lo comprendes... yo sabía que tenía un retraso... pero pensé que era el estrés... todo lo que había pasado... lo de Ann... tu... no imagine que estaba embarazada... y ahora lo he perdido... - dijo Eli llorando.

Eli levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando.

No te preocupes fue un accidente... tu no tienes la culpa... sé que no querias que le pasara nada... lo sé... no llores amor... no llores más... si a alguien tienes que culpar de todo es a mi... yo te impulse a huir... lo siento... lo siento... - dijo llorando.

No tienes la culpa... de verdad... no fue tu culpa... - dijo Eli secandose las lagrimas - te quiero - dijo besandolo.

Sirius le correspondió al beso.

Gracias... te prometo que esta vez lo hare bien... no huiré ni hare nada que te dañe... esta vez voy a ser el mejor novio del mundo -

No Sirius... yo no quiero que sea mi novio... no ahora... necesito tiempo para confiar... para asegurarme que de verdad todo va a salir bien... de que todo esta bien... ¿comprendes? -

Si te entiendo... pero te aseguro que no voy a renunciar a ti -

Hagamos esta vez las cosas bien... empecemos siendo amigos... y después ya se vera... ¿vale? -

Vale... ¿me dejaras abrazarte y estar cerca de ti? - preguntó Sirius dudoso.

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos - dijo Eli intentando sonreir.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? -

Si no lo haces te pego - dijo sonriendo.

Sirius la abrazó y se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. Al rato se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el duelo y Ann seguía en la enfermería. En realidad no tenia nada grave, solo necesitaba descansar y curar las heridas que la veela le había hecho. 

Los chicos esperaban a que la chica despertara para poder hablar con ella, pero Ann no lo hacía, simplemente fingía estar durmiendo para no enfrentarse a la realidad. Se sentía mal, pensaba que no era digna de poseer esos poderes, y por supuesto no era digna de estar en Hogwarts. Para ella, el haber perdido contra Cris lo era todo, si no podía defender su honor y el de su novio que más le quedaba. Así que optó por la solución más cobarde... sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero que otra cosa podía hacer... tenía miedo de mirar a los chicos y ver rencor en sus ojos, de encontrarse a Cris y que la veela le restregara que no había sido capaz de vencerla... y, bueno, miedo también a las represalias del director. Lo malo es que también sabía que no podía estar fingiendo eternamente...

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que no hubiera nadie en la enfermería que la descubriera. Se giró hacia la cama de su amiga Eli para comprobar si todavía seguía allí. Y, efectivamente, la chica estaba tumbada en su cama, escuchando música por un discman que Rodo le había conseguido. Eli se percató de la mirada de su amiga, y le iba a hablar cuando de repente Remus y Sirius entraron en la habitación. Eli miró hacia la cama de Ann pero comprobó que ésta había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y a comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se quedó extrañada, pero pensó que era mejor hablar con ella después, cuando los chicos se fueran.

Hola chicos¿qué tal? - dijo Eli alegremente.

Hola -

Hola¿cómo está la enferma más guapa del mundo? - dijo Sirius abrazándola.

¡Por favor, Sirius, me ahogas! – dijo Eli sonriéndole.

Lo siento... je je je -

¿Alguna novedad sobre Ann? - preguntó Remus preocupado.

Qué va, todavía nada... por cierto¿qué pasó exactamente en el duelo? - preguntó Sirius.

No recordamos mucho... entramos en la clase donde estaban las dos, Remus intentó defender a Ann pero Cris le dijo... -

Que era un maldito licántropo - dijo Remus palideciendo.

¿Qué¿y Ann lo oyó¿qué dijo? -

Claro que lo oyó pero no pudo decir nada porque Cris comenzó a atacarla, intentamos separarlas y... - continuó Sirius relatando lo ocurrido.

Y ya no recordamos nada más -

Lo siento mucho Remus, sabía que era importante para ti decírselo personalmente -

Bueno... ya no podemos hacer nada... sólo espero que no me deje por esto... - dijo Remus cabizbajo.

No lo harì no te preocupes -

Gracias -

Bueno tenemos que irnos, adiós preciosa -

Hasta luego chicos -

Adiós -

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a las clases, así que Eli aprovecho para intentar hablar con su amiga.

Ann abre los ojos, se que estas despierta... te he visto antes... -

Ann tardó varios segundos en responder a las palabras de su amiga y abrió los ojos.

Hola -

Hola¿cómo estás? -

Bien- dijo con tristeza.

¿Por qué te escondes? - preguntó Eli.

¡No me escondo! -

Venga Anita, has visto a los chicos y te has hecho la dormida... ¿es por Remus? -

¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? - preguntó Ann después de varios minutos sin hablar.

Me enteré el día que sufrí el accidente, los oí por casualidad, estaban hablando de la casa de los gritos... y... bueno... dijeron que ojalá no nos enteráramos de la licantropía de Remus... y... -

Entiendo -

Siento no habértelo dicho antes -

No pasa nada, sólo es que me hubiera gustado enterarme de otra forma... -

Qué te lo dijera el mismo¿no? -

Si -

¿Y qué vas a hacer?

No lo sé, yo quiero a Remus pero... pero... tengo miedo... -

¿Miedo¿de qué¿a qué te refieres? -

Yo se que Remus nunca me haría daño... pero un licántropo... no se... -

Ann, no te preocupes, los días de luna llena Remus se encierra en la casa de los gritos con los chicos y así no hace daño a nadie... no seas tonta... habla con él... acabáis de volver y no es justo para ninguno de los dos que estéis de nuevo separados -

Sí, tienes razón... hablaré con él cuando salga de aquí... no le digas nada por favor... -

Tranquila... esta conversación nunca la hemos tenido - dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Su amiga tenía razón, Remus humano o no, nunca le haría daño. Ella le quería, y tenia que aprender a aceptarlo tal y como era. No sabía que decirle al chico, porque aunque ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él y que lo que más deseaba era estar con él, había una parte dentro de ella que le impedía hablar con él en estos momentos. Quizás era el hecho de que Remus no se lo contara desde el principio, de que él no confiara en ella. No entendía porque no lo había hecho, ella siempre se lo había contado todo, no tenía secretos para él y le dolía que no fuera reciproco. También barajo la idea de que el chico no le contara su secreto por miedo a perderla, cosa que le cabreó aun más, porque ya le había demostrado que si le había perdonado lo de Cris, ya no habría nada que pudiera separarlos.

* * *

Ann se acababa de despertar cuando vio una silueta tras la cortina. 

¿Remus? -

Soy yo... -

Hola Sevi... ¿qué haces aquí? -

Hable con Evans y me contó que estabas en la enfermería, que habías perdido un duelo o algo así... -

Si, Sevi... lo que me enseñaste no funciono... Cris me gano... -

¿Cris¿qué Cris? -

Ella se acostó con Remus... es una veela... quise vengarme pero no pude... - siguió hablando Ann sin contestar a la pregunta de Severus.

Ann ¿de que Cris estas hablando? -

De una chica de Gryffindor, morena, alta... -

El Slytherin parecía reconocer a la chica que Ann mencionaba, pero no le dijo nada para no alterarla y dejarla descansar.

Severus... -

¿Qué? -

Gracias por ayudarme, sin tu ayuda quien sabe lo que me hubiera ocurrido -

De nada, Ann, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites -

Ven aquí -

¿Qué? -

Que vengas... que te quiero dar un abrazo -

Snape gruñó pero hizo lo que su amiga le pedía, dejándole que lo abrazara.

* * *

Lily había avisado a los chicos de que Ann había despertado y de que había preguntado por ellos, así que en cuanto acabaron las clases fueron a verla a la enfermería. 

Ann y Eli se encontraban hablando animadamente del próximo partido de Quidditch que ambas esperaban jugar. Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos.

¡Hola chicos! - dijeron Eli y Ann a la vez.

Hola Ann - dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ann.

¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó Sirius.

Hola - dijo escuetamente Remus.

Remus... Hola - dijo la chica mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Te he echado de menos - dijo Remus devolviéndole el saludo con dificultad.

Chicos... yo... bueno... quería hablar con vosotros... - dijo Ann.

¿Con nosotros? -

¿De que? -

Bueno... siento lo que ha pasado... no quería haceros daño... Eli ya me contó que estuvisteis en la enfermería por mi culpa... lo siento... -

No te preocupes Anita no pasa nada - dijo James abrazándola.

Tranquila, un Black no se rinde aunque le den una buena paliza - dijo Sirius sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Remus, el cual no dijo ni una palabra.

Remus... no pude... ella nos venció... - dijo Ann comenzando a llorar - lo siento... -

No llores Ann, por favor - dijo Remus abrazándola - lo único importante es que estas bien -

Y que estáis juntos - dijo Eli-

Si, eso también - dijo Remus con tono dubitativo - deberíamos hablar de... -

¡No! – Ann grito haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran - no quiero hablar... no quiero... por favor... -

Está bien – dijo Remus apenado.

Ann algún día tendréis que hablar de lo ocurrido - dijo Sirius seriamente.

No... no... cuando salga de aquí... por favor... ahora no... - la chica comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y los chicos cogieron a Remus del brazo y le obligaron a salir de la enfermería para dejar a las chicas solas.

Eli abrazaba a Ann y Lily las miraba sin entender nada. Ella no sabía que había ocurrido porque cuando comenzó el duelo ella fue a avisar a Dumbledore y no pudo ver lo que había pasado con su amiga.No sabía por qué su amiga estaba así con Remus, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar, ya iría a hablar con James más tarde, seguro que él sabía a que se refería Ann.

Los chicos se llevaron a Remus a la habitación para hablar con él. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron de la enfermería, y así se quedo toda la noche, tumbado en la cama, en silencio, mirando al infinito. Sólo tres palabras se repetían en su cabeza sin cesar, impidiéndole dormir, impidiéndole llorar... por una parte, _"¡Maldito Licántropo!"_... dos palabras que describían perfectamente como se sentía en ese momento, un ser odioso, un ser maldito, un monstruo. Y, por otra parte, ese _"¡No!"_ que Ann había gritado desesperadamente... Ann no quería hablar sobre el tema, sobre él y eso significaba únicamente que ella no iba a querer seguir con él. No le había dado tiempo a disfrutar de su compañía, apenas habían pasado unos días desde que habían vuelto a salir juntos y ya iba a perderla de nuevo ¿acaso nunca iban a ser felices¿por qué tenían que sufrir tanto? lo que paso con Cris le había echo mucho daño, y él lo sabia, ella se había encargado de recordárselo en cada momento, dejándole... pero esta vez era diferente, ella no quería hablar, y el no podía saber que era lo que ella realmente sentía. Y así, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, permaneció Remus hasta que los primeros rayos de sol asomaron en su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily había quedado con James para que el chico le contara todo lo que ella ansiaba saber, aunque en realidad no hablaron mucho, porque mientras ella le hacía preguntas sin cesar, él le respondía dándole tiernos besos en el cuello. 

James... para... nos pueden ver... -

No puedo... me gustas mucho... te deseo - dijo el chico antes de darle un apasionado beso a la chica.

Normalmente Lily le hubiera parado, e incluso, abofeteado, pero en ese momento ninguna de esas dos opciones pasaron por su mente. Ella también lo deseaba, y una vez perdido el miedo a Malfoy, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie impidiera estar con James, besarlo, amarlo.

Se encontraban besándose en un pasillo cercano a la sala común de Gryffindor, así que ella le cogió de la mano y le guío hacia la habitación, y, una vez allí, hicieron el amor durante toda la mañana.

Cuando Lily se despertó vio a James de nuevo allí, observándola, pero esta vez no sentía vergüenza ante el hecho de que el chico la viera desnuda. Le sonrío dulcemente y se acerco aún más al chico para poder abrazarlo.

Buenos días preciosa - dijo dándole un beso.

Buenos días -

¿Has dormido bien? -

Estaba mejor despierta - dijo Lily sonriéndole pícaramente.

Je je... y yo mi niña y yo... Je je je - James se acerco y volvió a besarla.

¡Oh dios mío¿eres consciente de a cuantas clases hemos faltado hoy¡ tenemos que darnos prisa! - dijo Lily levantándose dispuesta a vestirse.

Lils cariño... ya hemos perdido muchas clases ¿qué importan unas cuantas más? - James le miraba pícaramente - anda ven aquí conmigo que te echo de menos... -

Vicioso... - dijo Lily colocándose encima del chico.

Te quiero - y tras decir esto James comenzó a besarla de nuevo y a hacerle el amor.

* * *

Sirius por su parte se pasaba el día en la enfermería con Eli, intentando animarla, pues sabía que su conversación del otro día sobre el bebe le había dejado algo deprimida.

* * *

Ann sabía que tenía que hablar con Remus, explicarle cómo se sentía, sus dudas, su miedo... ¿pero cómo hacerlo¿cómo enfrentarse al hecho de que su novio no confiaba en ella? sufría cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta y, lo que aún era peor, es que no podía evitarlo. 

Habían pasado varias horas desde que salió de la enfermería, y sabía que Remus en cualquier momento iría a buscarla, intentaría hablar de lo que Cris había revelado... ¿cómo había sido tan cruel¿es que esa veela no tenía ni una pizca de piedad¿no tenia bastante con acostarse con él? no... tenía que hacer aún más daño, y estaba segura que para ella la licantropía de Remus era sólo una excusa más para herirla, para herirlos a los dos. Porque no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta, ser licántropo debía de ser muy duro... cada luna llena... ¡oh dios! no era capaz de imaginarlo, el simple hecho de ver a su novio convertido en lobo le hacia temblar... de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara. Como era de imaginar, Remus era la persona que estaba esperando tras ella.

Ah... eres tú... -

¿Esperabas a alguien más? -

No... bueno... supongo que quieres hablar de... bueno... de eso... - dijo Ann mirando al suelo.

¿Tanto asco te doy que no puedes ni pronunciarlo? -

No Remus, te equivocas... no me das asco... sabes que yo te quiero, nunca sentiría algo así por alguien a quien quiero... -

Entonces... lo de la enfermería... -

Se que hice en mal en no hablar del tema cuando me lo pediste, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar... porque tengo que decirte algo importante... -

El chico trago saliva ruidosamente.

¿Qué... quieres... decir? -

No pongas esa cara... no pienso cometer el mismo error que cuando te acostaste con Cris... quiero estar contigo... -

Pero... -

Esta vez no hay peros... Remus yo te quiero pero siento que no tienes confianza conmigo... y eso me ha dolido, pero aún así te quiero e intentare ganarme esa confianza para que me lo cuentes todo poco a poco -

Lo siento... pensé que me rechazarías... -

Remus me da igual que seas licántropo, yo te quiero y eso es lo importante ¿acaso no entiendes que amarte ha sido lo mas bonito que me ha pasado en la vida? -

Lo siento mucho de verdad... prometo que no volverá a pasar... -

A partir de ahora nada de mentiras¿me lo prometes? -

Te lo prometo - dijo el chico mirando al suelo.

Bueno... yo quería preguntarte... bueno eso de los licántropos... - la chica vio como el chico se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ann - bueno da igual, no tiene importancia... -

Tranquila pregunta lo que quieras -

Remus se sentó en la cama junto a Ann y comenzó a explicarle todas las dudas que Ann tenía sobre los licántropos, haciendo que su relación se uniera aún más.

* * *

Snape entró en el despacho del director, tenía que hablar con ella antes de que se fuera. 

Sev menos mal que has venido - dijo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos.

El chico intentó evitar el abrazo, pero no pudo.

Profesor... yo necesitaría hablar con ella... a solas - dijo lanzándole una mirada de decepción a Cris.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	25. La fierecilla domada

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 25: La fierecilla domada.**_

¡Me aburro! - dijo Ann reposando su cabeza en la mesa.

No sé de que te aburres, deberías estar ideando un plan para que reconquiste a Eli - dijo Sirius sin entender la mirada asesina que Ann le mandaba en esos momentos.

Pero vamos a ver... ¿vosotros no habíais hecho las paces ya? -

Si... pero ahora somos amigos... ¡yo quiero algo más! -

Pues déjame pensar tranquilamente y no des más el coñazo, pesao -

Es que no veo avances en el plan... -

Sirius, cariño... -

Eeeehhhh¿cómo que cariño? - dijo Remus desde atrás.

Vístete despacio si tienes prisa -

¿Mande? - dijo Sirius.

¿Cómo que te vista despacio? - preguntó Remus alterado.

Tu no te metas en conversaciones ajenas -

Si en las conversaciones aparecen el verbo vestir con mi novia y Sirius como sujetos, me meto -

Señor Lupin, señorita Cooper y señor Black se pueden callar de una vez... están interrumpiendo la clase desde que empezó - dijo McGonagall situándose detrás de ellos.

Eso mismo iba a decirles yo ahora profesora... es que no me hacen caso... llevan así toda la mañana... debería poner orden profesora porque a mi no me hacen caso... usted que impone - dijo Rodo falsamente.

Los tres aludidos le lanzaron sendas miradas asesinas al chico y lo maldijeron mentalmente.

Señor Tarner déjese de gilipolleces y cállese - dijo McGonagall enfadada.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y toda la clase salió corriendo al ver el cabreo que la profesora tenía encima.

Black, Cooper, Lupin y Tarner quédense un momento - dijo la profesora.

Todo por vuestra culpa... ya me están metiendo en el mismo saco que a vosotros - dijo Rodo mirando con reproche a Ann.

Te jodes - gesticuló Ann.

Profesora esta hoy más radiante que nunca - dijo Sirius su sonrisa más seductora.

Black... cada vez que voy a castigarle... cosa que ocurre todos los días... dice la misma frase... y nunca, repito nunca, funciona... me temo que usted todavía no ha pillado el concepto... -

Es que cada día su belleza me deja anonadado - volvió a la carga el chico.

Cállate ya - susurró Rodo poniendo la mano en el hombro de Sirius y escondiendo su cara para que no le viera reír.

Cuando Sirius miró a Remus y a Ann, la chica ponía los ojos en blanco y el chico murmuraba incoherencias según Sirius.

Están castigados - dijo la profesora sin rodeos.

¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Ann haciéndose la inocente.

Porque ustedes han participado en un duelo ilegal a media noche en este castillo - dijo McGonagall seriamente.

¿Y yo porqué? - dijo Rodo indignado.

Usted por merodear por los pasillos a media noche -

Él no es un merodeador - le susurró Sirius a Remus.

¿Y cuál será nuestro castigo, profesora - pregunto Remus.

Pasado mañana por la noche acompañaran a Hagrid al bosque prohibido en busca de algunos ingredientes que hacen falta en el castillo -

¿Al bosque? - preguntó Ann con miedo agarrando fuertemente la mano a su novio.

Si, señorita Cooper... al bosque -

No se preocupe profesora cumpliremos nuestro castigo - dijo Sirius decidido ya que no le tenía miedo al bosque.

Si nos disculpa tenemos que ir a comer - dijo Remus tirando de la mano de Ann.

No quiero ir al bosque - dijo Ann abrazando fuertemente a Remus fuera de la clase.

No te preocupes, cielo, vas conmigo - dijo Remus.

Y conmigo - dijo Sirius - no te va a pasar nada estando con nosotros -

Esta bien... eso me hace sentir más segura - dijo besando a Remus.

Yo no digo nada... pero en el bosque nada te hace sentir seguro - dijo Rodo.

Ann - gritó Severus desde el principio del pasillo.

Sev... ¿dónde has estado? - preguntó la chica.

Tengo que hablar contigo... es urgente -

Sirius puso mala cara y Remus abrazó posesivamente a su novia.

Claro... ¿damos una vuelta? -

Vale -

Cielo - dijo Ann mirando a Remus - tengo que ir con Severus... suéltame -

Pero... -

Vuelvo dentro de un rato... Severus no me va a raptar -

¿Estas segura de eso? - dijo Sirius muy bajito.

Sólo Remus oyó el comentario, lo que hizo que tuviera menos ganas de soltar a Ann.

Esta bien - dijo Remus.

* * *

Severus y Ann se dirigieron hacia los jardines mientras que los chicos se iban al comedor. 

Que fácilmente dejas que tu novia se vaya con otros... - dijo Rodo con una sonrisa picara.

Ann no sería capaz de engañarme... confío en ella - dijo Remus seriamente.

En ella si... pero... ¿confías en Snape? -

A Remus no le hizo demasiada gracia el comentario de Rodo, pero tenía que confiar en su novia, _"ahora que por fin puedo estar con ella, tengo que confiar, si Snape se sobrepasará, ella le parara¿no? si ella le frenara, yo confió en ella"_ pensó el licántropo.

* * *

En los jardines. 

Severus ¿qué ocurre?... te noto nervioso... -

Es que no es fácil de decir -

Siento ser grosera... pero... ya tengo bastante con Remus en plan "no soy capaz de decir lo que quiero decir"... con él desesperándome tengo bastante... ¡así que ve al grano! -

Severus sonrió.

Esta bien - dijo Severus mostrando una pequeña sonrisa - todo empieza con... -

FLASH BACK ------

La resolución del consejo escolar es que usted sea expulsada del colegio, señorita Fenton - dijo el director seriamente.

Pero... por favor... no -

Eso debía haberlo pensado antes de infringir las normas de esa manera - dijo McGonagall.

Toc Toc

¿Quién?

¿Se puede? -

Adelante -

Señor Snape, estamos ocupados, por favor vuelva en otro momento - dijo la profesora.

Es que... yo quería hablar con Cris... es un asunto urgente - dijo Severus.

Estamos en una reunión importante... Pero creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir... ¿profesora me acompaña a fuera? por favor -

Dumbledore y McGonagall salieron del despacho dejando solos a Cris y Severus. Cris se acercó a Severus dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero él se aparto.

No lo hagas -

Severus, por favor... sea lo que sea lo que hayas oído es falso -

¿Segura? -

Severus... ¿no me crees? - dijo Cris llorando.

Sinceramente... no -

Sabes que a ti no te mentiría... te quiero -

En estos momentos ni siquiera me creo eso -

Pero te digo la verdad -

A Ann le dijiste que te habías acostado con Lupin ¿cómo pretendes que te crea?... podrías estar mintiéndome perfectamente -

Pero a ti no te mentiría... a esa le dije eso para molestarla... para hacerle daño -

Eso no dice mucho a tu favor... aunque hay una manera para que te crea -

¿Cuál? -

Toma esto -

¿Qué es? -

Veritaserum -

Deberías creerme sin tener que utilizar una poción - dijo Cris negándose a tomar la poción.

Pues no te creo... y el hecho de que no quieras colaborar tomándote la poción no dice mucho a tu favor y confirma mis sospechas... me estas mintiendo -

¡NO TE MIENTO¡DAME ESA POCIÓN! - gritó Cris furiosa.

Cris se bebió todo el contenido del frasco sin dejar apenas una gota.

¿Te acostaste con Lupin? -

No -

Severus frunció el entre cejo.

¿Me has engañado con algún otro? -

Si -

¿Con quien? -

Con Tarner -

¿Utilizaste tus poderes veela con ellos? -

Si, de otra manera no se hubieran dejado -

¿Qué paso la noche que supuestamente pasaste con Lupin? -

Llegue a la habitación de Lupin transformada en Ann debido a una poción y le bese, él quería hablar de no sé que pero yo le volví a besar y utilice mi poder veela con él, para que no se resistiera -

¿Qué más? - preguntó Severus impaciente.

Cuando estuvo bajo mi influjo le suministre una poción para dormir, mi intención era que todo el mundo creyera que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, nunca pensé en acostarme con ese licántropo - dijo con asco - pero debía dejarle una prueba, para que ella pensara que si había ocurrido, así que le mordí el hombro y le deje varias marcas de que yo había pasado por ahí, me acosté en la cama de al lado, tuve suerte, ya que ninguno de los demás chicos llego a dormir... cuando me desperté Lupin todavía estaba dormido, así que me desnude y me metí en la cama con él... ese era el toque final, al despertarse me vería a mi, a su lado, y entonces su peor pesadilla se haría realidad -

¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Severus amargamente.

Por que las odio... a las tres... y haciendo daño a una, se les hace a todas... ellas siempre tienen que ser el centro de atención y yo estoy harta de eso... siempre a su sombra -

Creí en ti y me engañaste -

Tarner sólo fue un capricho... él estaba allí en la ducha... no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad - dijo Cris sonriendo picaramente al recordar lo que había ocurrido el la ducha.

Eres mala... has jugado conmigo... -

Ann también jugó contigo... aquel día en las mazmorras¿no lo recuerdas? -

Aquel día jugamos mutuamente el uno con el otro... a mi ella no me gustaba... pero se me estaba ofreciendo... que iba hacer ¿rechazarla? además nos hemos pedido perdón por aquello y ahora somos amigos -

No puedes ponerte de su parte... Severus tu no... tu no... - dijo Cris sollozando.

Da la casualidad de que ella ha sido sincera conmigo y no me ha engañado -

Pero yo te amo... te amo -

De que me sirve eso... si me engañas con el primero que pasa -

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

¿Ha terminado ya señor Snape? -

Si director... ya termine - dijo mirando con desprecio a Cris.

Severus no puedes dejarme -

Lo siento Cris pero esto se ha acabado - dijo Severus mientras salía del despacho.

Severus... espera... espera... - dijo Cris llorando.

FIN FLASH BACK ------

Eso es todo - dijo Severus amargamente.

Entonces... ¿Cris y Remus nunca...? -

Nunca -

¿Y con Tarner...? -

Eso parece... -

Ann se fijo en Severus, tenía el semblante serio, más de lo normal.

Lo siento, Severus, sé que esto tiene que ser difícil para ti... de verdad... lo siento mucho -

No te preocupes por mi... estoy bien... al final me he dado cuenta de lo que tipo de mujer era Cris... -

Pero... -

Por lo menos tu estarás feliz... ahora que sabes que Lupin no te engaño... -

Lo siento, de verdad... -

Anda ve y díselo... -

Ann se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Severus, el cual correspondió al abrazo.

Gracias - dijo Ann antes de irse.

Severus se acercó al árbol que estaba a su lado y lo golpeó con fuerza, su mano comenzó a sangrar, y él a llorar de dolor.

* * *

¡SOY LIBRE! - gritó Eli entrando por la puerta de la sala común. 

Tirados en el sofá se encontraban James y Lily abrazados, Remus estaba en la mesa recogiendo unos libros y Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo mirando al fuego. Todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica entrando por el retrato.

¿Pero tu no tendrías que estar en la enfermería? - preguntó Lily levantándose.

Si pero la señora Pomfrey me ha dado el alta - dijo Eli mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla - ¡Lily! -

Si te ha dado el alta no puedo decirte nada... por que de verdad te ha dado el alta¿no? - dijo la pelirroja con temor al separarse de su amiga.

Que si, que si... ¡Niños de primero! - dijo abrazando a unos niños de primero que pasaban por la sala.

¿Y a esta que le pasa? - dijo Remus acercándose a James y Sirius.

Ni idea -

Bueno yo me voy al cuarto... quiero echarme un rato - dijo Remus subiendo la escalera.

¡Remus! - le abrazó Eli antes de que se fuera a su cuarto - ¡Chimenea! - dijo acercando la mano al fuego - ¡James! - dijo abrazándolo - ¡Cuarto de baño! - dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras dispuesta a subir a su adorado cuarto de baño.

Eeehhh... ¿y yo que? - dijo Sirius poniéndose en medio de su camino.

Tu... - dijo acercándose sensualmente a Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían respirar el aroma que los envolvían.

Si... yo... ¿para... mi... no... hay... abrazo? - dijo Sirius entrecortadamente.

Eli se acercó demasiado, tanto que rozó los labios de Sirius, pero se separó un poco de él mordiéndose el labio, seguidamente se volvió a acercar, esta vez a su oído.

Tu te lo tienes que ganar - susurró la chica al oído.

Eli se separó y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto dejando a Sirius anonadado y sin saber que decir.

Ann entró en ese momento en la sala común.

¿Dónde esta Remus? -

En el cuarto - dijo James.

Bien... BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO QUIERO QUE SUBAÍS AL CUARTO... SI LO HACEIS... ¡MORIS! - dijo Ann seriamente mientras subía por las escaleras.

¿Y a esta que mosca le pico? - preguntó James.

Ni idea... pero mejor hoy no subes a tu cuarto - dijo Lily.

¿Puedo pedir asilo en el tuyo? - preguntó James picaramente.

No sé... no sé... - dijo Lily sonriéndole mientras James ponía carita de cachorro abandonado - esta bien - y le besó.

Dice que me lo tengo que ganar - murmuró Sirius al llegar a donde estaban James y Lily.

¿Qué? -

Eli dice que me lo tengo que ganar - dijo sentándose junto a sus amigos.

Eso quiere decir que no te va a ser tan fácil recuperarla - dijo Lily.

Ayúdame - le dijo Sirius.

Claro, Ann y yo te vamos a ayudar -

Gracias -

* * *

Mientras tanto Ann subía las escaleras corriendo buscando a Remus, Snape le había dado la mejor noticia de su vida. No dio explicaciones a nadie sobre su repentino interés en ver a Remus y "exigirles" que no les interrumpieran. Se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos y abrió la puerta sin llamar. 

Ann ¿ocurre algo? me has asustado... -

¡Te quiero! - y dicho esto se acercó a él y le besó.

Remus no se hizo de rogar y le correspondió al beso, primero fue un beso tierno, para luego convertirse en apasionado. La chica comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, para quitársela y comenzarle a besar por todo el pecho. Remus la miraba incrédulo, hacía tiempo que no la sentía tan cerca de él y sin saber cómo él se encontraba quitándole el sujetador y tirándolo al suelo. La chica cogió a Remus de la mano y le incitó a tumbarse en la cama. Una vez tumbado, apoyó sus brazos encima de él y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón. Colocó su boca en la cremallera de éste y se la bajó poco a poco con poca dificultad. Remus se iba poniendo a tono, sabía que había llegado el gran día, haría el amor con la chica que amaba. La chica se incorporó y le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa mientras el chico la miraba fijamente. Entonces, para sorpresa de Remus la chica susurró unas palabras y en la mesilla de noche apareció un recipiente con chocolate en su interior.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti... -

Los dos se encontraban desnudos, mirándose el uno al otro, sin temor a que alguien les interrumpiera. La chica vertió un poco en la los labios del chico y éste lo saboreó lentamente. Ann volvió a verter el liquido, pero esta vez lo extendió por el pecho del chico, por su pene, a continuación se untó ella misma el chocolate en los pechos. Remus seguía tumbado en la cama y la chica aprovechó para acercarse hacia él y comenzar a lamerle por todo el cuerpo. Antes de llegar al pene del chico, se incorporó un poco, permitiéndole que él también saboreara el chocolate, a fin de cuentas lo había traído para él. Remus sabia lo que tenia que hacer, y lo hizo, cada lamido del chico en los senos de la chica hacia que ésta gimiera de placer. Cuando los dos estaban excitados, volvieron a la posición inicial y Ann acabó de lamer el chocolate que quedaba en el cuerpo de Remus, el chocolate que ella misma había puesto en su miembro. Ann lo hizo despacio, haciendo que Remus gimiera y le incitara a parar, pero ella sabia que el chico disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo, así que paro cuando vio que el chico no podía más. Remus la colocó debajo suya, era el momento que tanto deseaban, por fin iban a hacer el amor... sin embargo, vio que algo no iba bien, puesto que Ann estaba temblando.

¿Estás segura? - preguntó el chico con temor.

Ann asintió con la cabeza

Despacio, por favor... -

Remus comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, y vio como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica. Remus se acercó y la besó y continuó penetrándola cada vez más rápido. Sus cuerpos estaban compenetrados y sus gemidos de placer se hacían cada vez mas sonoros. Una vez acabado el acto, Remus dio un beso tierno a Ann antes de quedarse los dos dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Eli se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música contenta de estar por fin fueran de la enfermería después de tanto tiempo. 

¿A qué no sabes lo último? - dijo Rodo desde el umbral de la puerta.

There is nothing left to say... -

¿Eli? -

To you, that you wanna here, that you... -

¿Elísabeth¿me escuchas? -

wanna know, I think I should go... -

Rodo se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Eli.

Joder - dijo el chico dando un bote.

¿Tu quieres matarme del susto? - preguntó Eli amagándose el corazón.

Es que no me escuchabas - se justificó Rodo.

A ver... ¿qué quieres? -

Contarte que estoy castigado - dijo haciendo pucheros.

¿Porqué¿qué has hecho? -

Pues por que el otro día fui a verte y claro me pilló... pero vamos que no soy el único castigado -

? -

Tus amigos también...menos Lily -

¿Cuándo? -

Pasado mañana en el bosque -

Oh... el bosque... -

Me voy a ver a July... si muero en el bosque no estaría de más despedirse - dijo picaramente.

No digas tonterías no te va a pasar nada en el bosque -

Era broma - dijo mientras se iba.

No vuelvas tarde... y ten cuidadito con lo que haces... recuerda... toma precauciones - dijo mientras veía como Rodo salía por al puerta.

* * *

Ann se despertó sobresaltada debido a unas voces que se oían en el exterior, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al chico, se puso el pijama y se asomó por la ventana. De pronto, sintió como una brazos le rodeaban por la cintura. 

Me has dejado solo... - dijo Remus abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia si.

Lo siento, no quería despertarte - dijo la chica girándose y besándole dulcemente.

Ha sido perfecto... tal como me lo había imaginado... -

La mejor noche de mi vida... te quiero... -

Yo también te quiero... - dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

Remus... tenemos que irnos... vamos a llegar tarde... las clases... me tengo que duchar... - intentaba decir Ann mientras Remus le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello.

Lo se... además tenemos un asunto pendiente con la ducha... -

Viciosillo... -

¿Y¿cómo si no lo quisieras? - dijo Remus sonriente.

La chica le sonrió y le cogió de la mano para posteriormente conducirlo hasta el interior del cuarto de baño, donde se amarían de nuevo bajo el agua.

* * *

Ya había llegado la noche y Remus y Ann seguían encerrados en la habitación de los merodeadores amándose. 

Una de dos... o se han matado o... - dijo James pegando su oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo.

O... - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

¿Tu crees que...? -

Sirius sólo asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común.

Entonces me voy con Mery - dijo Clark saliendo por el retrato.

Yo voy a pedirle asilo a Lily - dijo James picaramente.

¿Y yo que?... ¿no me digas que tendré que dormir solo en la sala común? -

Esta bien... no te lo diré -

¡James! -

Puedes pedirle asilo a Eli... a lo mejor te deja... con esto de que ahora sois amigos -

Sabes perfectamente que me va a decir que no... - dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo - ser amigos no implica que podamos dormir juntos -

Esto tu no lo sabes - dijo Rodo entrando por el retrato.

¿Qué quieres Tarner? -

Me temo que tengo malas noticias -

No me digas... -

El abuelo de Elísabeth vendrá mañana al colegio... -

¿Y que tiene eso de malo? - preguntó James sin entender.

Pues que quiere averiguar quien es el padre del bebe que Eli ha perdido -

¿Y? - dijeron los dos merodeadores.

Pues que cuando lo sepa... lo va, mejor dicho, te va a matar - dijo señalando a Sirius.

Vamos... no seas exagerado -

No soy exagerado... es la verdad... y por tu bien y el de Eli... mejor que no se entere de nada... así que si te lo encuentras no le digas que eres tu el que la embarazó - dijo mirando seriamente a Sirius.

¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? -

No me preocupo por ti... me preocupo por ella... si el viejo se entera habrá problemas y muy gordos - dijo Rodo mientras subía a su habitación.

"Ese viejo traerá problemas y muy gordos" - dijo Sirius haciendo burla a Rodo.

Mejor será que vayamos al cuarto de las chicas... a ver si nos dejan dormir allí -

Si, vamos - dijo Sirius.

¿No decías que Eli no te dejaría entrar? -

Y lo sigo manteniendo... pero por intentarlo... - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

James no tuvo ningún problema en que Lily le dejara dormir con ella, en cuanto vio a su novio entrar por la puerta lo llevo hacia su cama y corrió las cortinas. Eli sin embargo se quedo mirando a Sirius que miraba al suelo desde el marco de la puerta.

Esto... yo... me preguntaba... ¿si... podría quedarme... aquí... a dormir? - dijo Sirius mirándola dudoso.

¿Por qué debería dejarte dormir aquí? - preguntó Eli sonriendo.

Pues... por que... ¿no tengo donde dormir y soy un pobre chico indefenso?... imagínate que duermo en la sala común y baja una de esas que son un poco ligeritas de cascos y me hace algo... no iras a dejarme a merced de ellas ¿no? - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Eli.

¿Y por qué debería preocuparme lo que te fuera a pasar durmiendo en la sala común? -

¿Porqué eres mi amiga? - dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Buen punto... esta bien... puedes quedarte aquí - dijo mientras se metía entre las sabanas - buenas noches -

Sirius se fue a la cama de Ann y se tumbó, al cabo de unos minutos se durmió. En mitad de la noche algo le despertó de repente.

Sirius -

¿Qué¿qué pasa? - preguntó asustado.

Ven conmigo a mi cama... tengo miedo - dijo Eli que estaba sentada en su cama y le miraba preocupada y nerviosa.

Sirius se levantó y se fue hasta ella.

¿Has tenido una pesadilla? - dijo abrazándola.

Si... -

Tranquila... todo paso... yo estoy contigo - dijo metiéndose en la cama.

Una vez dentro la abrazó fuertemente y Eli se acurrucó en sus brazos, para quedarse dormida al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius se durmió contemplándola.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como Rodo había predicho, Eduard, el abuelo de Eli, se había presentado en el colegio a primera hora de la mañana. 

Gracias a dios que James y Sirius se fueron antes de que McGonagall viniera a avisarnos de que tu abuelo estaba aquí - dijo Lily desde el baño.

Por cierto ¿qué tal la noche con Sirius? - dijo Ann que había llegado justo cuando los chicos salían.

No ha pasado nada... tuve una pesadilla y le pedí que durmiera conmigo... simplemente... - dijo mientras se vestía.

¿Le sigues queriendo? - preguntó Lily.

Eli sólo asintió.

Entonces no debes dejarle escapar - dijo Ann.

Pero es que no estoy segura... me ha hecho mucho daño... -

Pero él a cambiado... te quiere... de verdad - dijo Lily mirándola seriamente.

Es que... -

Mira... hagamos esto... dale una oportunidad... sólo una... si falla... se acabó... si lo hace bien... pues... ahí tienes la prueba de que ha cambiado... y de que de verdad lo vuestro puede funcionar - dijo Ann.

Cierto... dale una oportunidad al chico... -

Una pregunta... - dijo Eli.

Dime -

¿Vosotras cobráis comisión por hacerle buena publicidad o lo hacéis como una causa humanitaria? - preguntó Eli mientras se reía.

Pues la verdad... nunca nos hemos planteado cobrarle... supongo que es por que nos da pena verlo tan triste... - dijo Ann.

Si... es una causa humanitaria... -

Las tres chicas rieron durante un rato.

Lo que no entiendo es por que mi abuelo quiere hablar con vosotras - dijo Eli.

Yo tampoco -

Las chicas salieron de la sala común y llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en ella estaban los chicos esperando. Ann abrazó a Remus nada más llegar y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, lo mismo ocurrió entre Lily y James, Eli sonrió a Sirius mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de él.

Bueno... ¿a qué estamos esperando? - preguntó Ann.

Tarner esta dentro... hablando con su abuelo - dijo Remus.

Chicos... pase lo que pase... diga lo que os diga... no le digáis que era Sirius el padre de mi bebe - dijo Eli seriamente.

No creo que pase nada si se entera¿no? -

Si... si pasará... no conocéis a mi abuelo... sé que atacará a Sirius... -

No te preocupes por mi... estaré bien - dijo Sirius mientras le cogía la mano y se la besaba.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Eli se separó de Sirius como si acabara de tocar un hierro ardiendo, temiendo que fuera su abuelo el que abría la puerta y sospechara algo.

Nada... no he podido convencerle para que no los interrogue... me temo que os tocara mentir un poco... - dijo Rodo una vez estaba fuera del despacho.

Bien... yo primero - dijo James.

Al cabo del rato tanto James como Remus, que había entrado en segundo lugar, estaban fuera y le tocaba el turno a Lily.

Bien jovencita... ¿usted es? -

Lily Evans, señor -

No me suena su apellido... de padres muggles supongo -

Si -

¿Conoce la identidad del padre del bebe que mi nieta estaba esperando? -

Yo... la verdad... no... - dijo Lily sollozando.

Me lo temía... como le iba a confiar ese secreto a una sangre sucia - murmuró Eduard.

¿Cómo ha dicho¿me esta discriminando por ser hija de muggles? - dijo Lily llorando más fuerte.

Yo... no... - dijo el hombre nervioso.

Si... usted me ha herido... me ha insultado - dijo llorando.

Lo siento chiquilla... ha sido sin querer... - dijo Eduard intentando calmarla - mierda - murmuró.

Me voy... no soporto que me insulten... - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

No soporto a las niñas lloronas - dijo el hombre aliviado.

Pan comido - Lily salió del cuarto - se ha tragado todas las lagrimas - dijo secándose las lagrimas.

¿Qué ha pasado¿te ha hecho llorar? - preguntó James preocupado.

No, no... he sido yo... unas lagrimitas siempre les ponen nerviosos... - dijo abrazándolo.

Eres muy lista - dijo Eli.

Bien... me toca - dijo Ann sonriendo.

Adelante - dijo Eduard cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Bueno... ¿de que quiere hablar? - dijo poniéndose delante de él.

¿Conoce la identidad del padre del bebe que mi nieta estaba esperando? - impresionado por lo directa que era esa chica.

Si claro... - dijo Ann irónica.

¿Lo sabe? -

No -

¿Entonces por que ha dicho que si? -

¿Qué pasa que en sus tiempos no existía el sarcasmo? -

Jovencita... -

Mire... bastante tenía yo en esos momentos con intentar deshacerme de la guarra que supuestamente se había tirado a mi novio como para preocuparme de quien había dejado embarazada a Elísabeth - dijo Ann - además eso es problemas de ella... pregúnteselo a ella que seguramente sabrá esa información de primera mano - dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Eduard se quedó perplejo.

¿Qué? - preguntó Remus cuando Ann salió.

Pan comido - fue lo único que dijo antes de besar a su novio.

Bien... me toca... - dijo Sirius entrando.

Eli... no creo que debamos dejar que Sirius entre hablar con él... se lo va a decir... - susurró Rodo a Eli.

Lo sé... pero si no le dejamos entrar el viejo puede sospechar y será peor... sólo espero que Sirius no diga nada... por su bien... y el mío... - dijo la chica mirando a la puerta, que acababa de cerrarse, con preocupación.

Rodo se acercó a la puerta para intentar escuchar la conversación y así poder intervenir si la cosa se ponía fea. Dentro Sirius intentaba evadir las preguntas que Eduard le hacia sobre su destierro familiar.

¿Así que tu eres el Black desterrado? -

Si... ese soy yo -

Conozco a tu familia muy bien¿sabes? -

Pues no... no sabía... -

Supongo que siendo amigo de mi nieta sabrás algo ¿no? -

Pues... -

En ese momento entró Rodo.

Eduard... piensa un momento y deja de perder el tiempo con estos... con estos... ¿de verdad crees que si Eli no me ha dicho a mi ese nombre se lo iba a decir a alguno de ellos? -

Cabe la posibilidad... - dijo Eduard.

Yo lo dudo... tu mejor que nadie sabes que Eli me lo cuenta a mi todo... y si no me ha contado, esto a estos, un renegado, unas sangres sucias, un Potter y un mestizo... menos... ¿de verdad crees que va a tener más confianza en ellos que en mi? -

Sirius miraba a Rodo como queriendo matarlo, pero el plan del chico dio resultado.

Es verdad... tienes razón... si no te lo ha dicho a ti menos a estos... -

Exacto... veo que por fin atiendes a razones... - dijo Rodo exasperado.

Entonces me voy... no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - dijo saliendo del despacho.

Una vez fuera lanzó una mirada muy extraña a Eli, como si estuviera planeando otra forma más eficaz para saber esa información que tanto buscaba. Eli lo notó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se que no me vas a dar las gracias... pero te acabo de salvar la vida - dijo Rodo saliendo del despacho.

Imbécil - murmuró Sirius saliendo tras él.

Gracias... ¿qué le dijiste? - dijo Eli abrazando a Rodo.

Pues... mejor te lo cuento luego -

¿Nos vamos a clase? -

Pues si -

* * *

Una vez en clase Lily estuvo absorta en un pensamiento _"venganza"_, tenía que idear un plan, tenía que hacer algo para vengarse de Malfoy, y entonces, después de varias horas de clases, se le ocurrió una buena idea, pero no podría llevarla a cabo ella sola, necesitaba ayuda, estaba claro que no podía contar con James, pero si podía contar con Eli y con Ann, si, ellas le ayudarían, estaba decidido, a la hora de comer le contaría su plan a las chicas. 

¿Lily? -

¿Qué? -

No estas en lo que tienes que estar - dijo James a su lado.

Lo siento... estaba pensando en algo... -

¿Se puede saber...? -

Pues estaba pensando en que voy hacer cuando estés castigado toda la noche solita sin ti - dijo haciendo un puchero.

No te preocupes... te recompensare el tiempo perdido - dijo James sonriendo picaramente.

Lily sonrió, por ahora James no se había dado cuenta de nada, y si supiera lo que estaba planeando seguro que no lo permitiría, tenía que actuar rápido, primer punto, ultimar los puntos de su plan con las chicas.

Llego la hora de comer sin contratiempos, todos estaban en el gran comedor charlando animadamente. Sirius no le quitaba ojo de encima a Eli, intentando idear algún plan para conseguir que ella volviera con él, pero sin llegar a ninguna idea buena.

Deberíamos repetir lo de ayer - susurró Remus.

Le has cogido el gusto¿no? -

¡Claro! -

Je je je je cuando quieras - dijo Ann sonriendo picaramente.

¿Cómo es que de decidiste ha... hacer eso? - preguntó Remus seriamente.

Pues... Severus me contó algo muy interesante -

A claro lo que Snape te diga te convence y lo que yo te digo... - dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

No es eso... es que me contó... que... pues que... -

¿El qué? -

Pues que entre Cris y tu no paso nada -

¿QUÉ? - dijo el chico sorprendido.

Pues eso... que entre Cris y tu no paso nada de nada - dijo Ann mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a besar a su novio.

Pero... ¿cómo lo sabe él? - preguntó Remus después del beso.

Severus que tiene sus contactos -

Aaaa - mientras se acercaba a besar de nuevo a su novia.

Black se esta estrujando las neuronas a fondo para reconquistarte - le susurró Rodo a Eli cuando se sentó a su lado, después de haber estado con July.

Eso parece - dijo Eli sonriendo.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver lo animados que estaban Eli y Rodo, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Es divertido ponerlo celoso -

Podrías ayudarlo un poco ¿no? -

¿Y perder la oportunidad de verlo ponerse echo un furia cada vez que me acerco a ti? - dijo Rodo divertido.

... -

Además si le ayudo se lo pondré demasiado fácil -

... -

Esta bien... veré que puedo hacer... -

Gracias -

Una nota cayó en las manos de Eli al rato.

"Eli tengo que habar contigo y con Ann, es urgente, os veo en la habitación. Lily"

Eli asintió mirando a Lily, la cual entendió el gesto. Ann hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Minutos después en la habitación de los merodeadores. 

¿Algún plan para que Eli este conmigo de una vez y para siempre? -

En el cuarto están Sirius, dando vueltas por todo el cuarto como loco, Ann, abrazada a su Remus, que estaba tirado en la cama, Lily y James, también abrazados y regalándose mimos, y por muy sorprendente que parezca, también estaba Rodo.

¿Que te parece una cena romántica? - dijo Rodo.

¿Con velitas y todo eso?... tío creí que eras más original - dijo Ann con burla.

No sé si lo sabes... pero en ciertos casos... funciona -

No creo que funcione - dijo Lily.

Sitúate en la escena... el chico de tus sueños esperándote cerca de una mesa preparada con un par de velas aromáticas... una cena romántica en la cual, el chico, se comportara como un perfecto caballero... al final de la cena, que ha estado todo el rato ambientado con una suave música, un pequeño baile, en el cual te estrechara entre sus brazos y te dirá lo mucho que te ama - dijo Rodo sonriendo triunfalmente.

Te odio - dijo Ann.

¿Por? -

Por que tu idea puede funcionar -

Ya lo sabía -

Entonces... ¿eso haremos? - preguntó James.

Pero... ¿que le digo? -

Muy simple, Sirius... dile que la amas... sólo dile la verdad... la cena será esta noche - dijo Rodo antes de salir del cuarto.

Que fácil lo ve él... claro... como no es él quien tiene que recuperarla - dijo Sirius amargado.

Entonces... si es esta noche... habrá que ponerlo todo a punto - dijo Lily.

Manos a la obra - dijo Remus.

Es muy repentino que sea esta noche - dijo James

Si sale bien nosotros nos llevaremos el merito... si sale mal... será Rodo el que haya fallado por precipitarse - dijo Ann tranquilamente.

Que lista... - dijo Lily.

Y besando a sus novios salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde en el cuarto de las chicas. 

¿Y bien¿qué ocurre? -

Pues... yo quiero vengarme de Malfoy - dijo Lily decidida.

Eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer -

Para ello... necesito vuestra ayuda -

Cuenta con ella -

¿Qué tienes en mente? -

Pues... -

Lily les contó su plan.

Me parece estupendo - dijo Ann.

Si... esta bien... tu idea esta ahí... es muy buena y esta ahí... pero... creo que se me ha ocurrido algo mejor - dijo Eli sonriendo picaramente.

Cualquier idea nueva será bien recibida -

Veréis... -

Al cabo del rato Eli terminó de contar su plan, Ann y Lily la miraban como quien mira a su ídolo.

Te lo dije una vez... y te lo tengo que volver a decir... tía... eres mi ejemplo a seguir - dijo Ann emocionada.

Bueno... ¿que os parece?... ¿llevamos también a cabo mi plan? -

¿También? -

Claro... tu plan y el mío... aquí hay que jugar a lo grande - dijo Eli sonriente.

Esta bien... pues eso haremos... después más tarde escribiré una carta a Malfoy para que este aquí en... ¿cinco días? -

Dos -

¿Tan poco tiempo? - preguntó Ann.

No necesitamos tanto tiempo para putear a ese cabrón - dijo Eli convencida.

De verdad... no quisiera tenerte como enemiga... se te ocurren una ideas muy macabras... - dijo Lily emocionada.

Si eso dicen - dijo Eli complacida.

Bien pues yo me voy... he quedado con Remus en dar una vuelta -

OK... pero vuelve a tiempo para... - dijo Lily mirando significativamente a Eli.

¿Para que? - pregunto Eli.

Tu no te preocupes... déjanos hacer a nosotras - dijo Ann saliendo por la puerta.

¿Me puedes explicar que pasa? - preguntó Eli a Lily con los brazos cruzados.

Pues... -

Eli... ¿puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó Sirius desde la puerta.

Pasa Sirius - dijo Lily alegremente.

Eli miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido mientras Lily salía rápidamente del cuarto.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? -

Pues... yo quería pedirte algo... - dijo Sirius cortado.

Dime... -

¿Quisieras venir a cenar conmigo esta noche? -

¿Qué tipo de cena? -

Una en la cual yo te digo lo mucho que te amo y tu aceptas ser mi novia - dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

Este tío es imbécil - dijo Rodo mientras escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta.

Esta bien... iré... tengo curiosidad de escuchar lo que tienes que decir - dijo Eli saliendo de la habitación y tropezándose con Rodo.

Y lo consigue - dijo Rodo bajando con Eli sorprendido.

Ya he dicho que tengo curiosidad de saber que me tiene que decir -

* * *

Mientras en la estación de Hogsmeade. 

Como se atreven... por culpa de ellas... me vengare... juro que me vengare - dijo Cris mientras esperaba el tren que le llevaría de vuelta a Londres.

Ese es el tipo de personas que nosotros buscamos - dijo un tipo desde las sombras.

¿Quién eres tu? -

Un amigo -

¿Y qué me ofreces, amigo? -

Poder para vengarte -

¿Y qué más? - dijo Cris acercándose a la sombra.

En ese momento la voz misteriosa se dejó ver.

Mucho más -

Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que Lucius Malfoy me esta ofreciendo su ayuda - dijo Cris sonriendo.

No sólo yo... mis amigos y yo podríamos darte mucho si... te unes a nosotros... -

¿Y que hay que hacer para unirse a vosotros? - dijo Cris interesada en la conversación.

Sígueme - dijo Lucius tendiéndole la mano.

Por supuesto - dijo Cris sonriendo con malicia.

Así fue como Cris se fue con Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

En el bosque prohibido Remus y Ann se besaban detrás de un árbol, hacían lo posible por contener las ansias de desnudarse, ya que ese no era lugar para hacerlo. 

¿Tenemos que volver pronto? - dijo Ann entre beso y beso.

Si quieres... pero yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho así - dijo Remus sonriendo picaramente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Ann por de bajo de la camiseta.

Ya... pero tenemos clase a última hora además de que hay que prepararlo todo para la cita de Sirius con Eli -

El trabajo duro lo tiene que hacer él -

Ya... pero todo tiene que estar perfecto para que no la pifie -

Esta bien... ¿vamos ya?... queda un cuarto de hora para que empiece la clase de historia -

No comprendo como podemos tener una clase tan aburrida a última hora del día - dijo Ann asqueada.

Pues... -

Y así continuaron besándose hasta llegar a la clase, la cual fue bastante aburrida, aunque las parejas intentaron pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose lo más que podían. Remus y Ann no pararon de darse mimos mientras intentaban concentrarse en atender, al igual que Lily y James. Sirius meditó sobre todo lo que le diría a Eli durante la cena, y Eli y Rodo jugaban a los barquitos.

Has hecho trampa - le dijo a Rodo en un susurro.

¿Yo¿trampas? - dijo riéndose.

Si, si... pero que sepas que has caído para mi -

Y si te cuento un secreto¿me perdonas? -

Ya estabas perdonado pero... venga... cuenta -

Esto es serio -

¿Qué pasa? -

El otro día... Cris, la veela... entró en mi cuarto y... bueno que paso eso... -

¿El qué? -

Eso - dijo arqueando las cejas y mirándola significativamente.

¿Me estas queriendo decir que te has acostado con Cris? -

No... te estoy diciendo que utilizó sus poderes de veela conmigo y nos lo montamos en la ducha -

Por Dios... ¿y qué vas hacer¿cómo ha podido pasar eso¿se lo contaras a July? -

No sé que voy hacer... no sé como ha podido pasar... estoy dudoso en decírselo... no sé que hacer... -

No sé que decirte -

Me lo imagine... -

Pase lo que pase... cuentas conmigo - dijo Eli dándole ánimos.

Al rato la clase dio por terminada y cada uno se fue a lo que tuviera que hacer, es decir, Sirius, James, Remus, Ann y Lily a prepararlo todo y Rodo a distraer a Eli hasta la hora de la cita.

¿Sabes algo de lo que Sirius tiene preparado? - preguntó Eli a Rodo mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Pues... -

Esta bien... no me digas nada... -

Es que no puedo... -

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de la habitación. Eli iba abrir la puerta cuando se giró hacia Rodo.

¿Crees que debería perdonarlo?... sinceramente... responde -

Creo que... deberías perdonarlo... pero también creo que no deberías ponérselo tan fácil -

OK... me has dado una idea - dijo Eli sonriendo antes de entrar por la puerta.

Si funciona... -

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una mesa decorada para la ocasión, con un par de velas aromáticas y unas bandejas al lado con la comida. Sirius iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una camisa negra que llevaba con varios botones desabrochados, Eli casi se desmaya cuando lo vio. Ella también iba con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y de talle bajo y una camiseta palabra de honor roja, tenía el pelo suelto y en la mano llevaba una cazadora por si hacia frío.

Muy bonito - dijo Eli sonriente.

¿De verdad te gusta? -

Si... pero... que te parece si vamos ya al grano... -

¿No preferirías esperar a los postres? -

Tal vez en los postres este demasiado... anonadada... como para pensar bien y no cometer un error -

¿Estar conmigo es un error? -

Estar contigo de la manera que estuvimos en el mes de noviembre... si... estar contigo en general... no... -

Eli yo te amo -

Me has hecho daño -

Lo sé... pero lo nuestro puede funcionar y lo sabes - dijo Sirius poniéndose frente a ella.

¿Y si no funciona¿y si...¿y si sólo nos hacemos más daño? -

Por lo menos lo habremos intentado -

Pero... -

Sólo te pido una oportunidad... sólo una... para demostrarte cuanto te amo - dijo besándole en la frente.

Sirius por favor... no quiero sufrir más... -

Yo tampoco quiero que sufras... déjame cuidarte... déjame darte mi amor - dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Con una condición -

Lo que tu pidas - dijo Sirius mientras la seguía besando por los hombros, cuello, labios.

En ese punto de la conversación Sirius ya la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y al abrazaba fuertemente atrayéndola hacia él, embriagándola con su aroma.

¿Estas seguro? -

Pide y serás complacida -

Esta bien... seré tu novia... pero... -

Haré lo que me pidas -

Nada de sexo -

¿Cómo? - dijo Sirius apartándose un poco y mirándola confuso.

Esa condición le había sorprendido un poco.

Pues eso... nada de sexo - dijo Eli arreglando el cuello de la camisa de Sirius, como si fuera una tarea interesante.

¿A qué te refieres con nada de sexo? -

Pues... a que como yo no estoy segura de nuestra relación, ni de nada... durante un tiempo prudencial... digamos... ¿un mes?... seremos novios pero sin sexo... Sirius esta claro que en ese aspecto tu y yo nos compenetramos muy bien... sin embargo en los demás... no se yo que decirte... así que he meditado... durante nuestro primer mes de noviazgo no habrá sexo... si durante ese mes... te comportas como el novio perfecto que dices ser... y me demuestras que nuestra relación no se basa en polvos esporádicos, sino en el amor... pues pasaremos al siguiente nivel... y formalizaremos aun más nuestra relación haciendo el amor - dijo acercándose a Sirius.

El chico seguía abrazado a ella meditando todo lo que le había dicho.

Esta bien... te demostrare que te amo... si tengo que pasar esa prueba la pasare... - dijo Sirius eliminando la distancia que los separaba y besándola apasionadamente.

Bien... ahora disfrutemos de nuestra cena de novios - dijo Eli cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

* * *

Tarner - 

¿Qué pasa Cooper?... tengo prisa... July me espera - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Oh... ¿y tendrá tantas ganas de dejarte entrar en su cama si sabe que te lo has montado con Cris? - dijo Ann con falsa preocupación acercándose a él desde el otro lado del corredor.

¿Co... cómo... cómo sabes eso? - preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Rodo estaba sorprendido y miraba a Ann atemorizado de lo que pudiera decir, y sobre todo intentando averiguar como se había enterado ella, confiaba en Elísabeth, estaba seguro de que ella no se lo había dicho.

Una tiene sus fuentes - Ann sonrió.

¿Qué fuentes? - dijo cogiéndola fuertemente de los brazos.

Tranquilízate... recuerda que puedo congelarte -

¿Cómo te has enterado? -

La pregunta no es esa... la pregunta es... ¿qué tienes que hacer tu para que yo no diga ni una palabrita sobre eso? -

El chico retrocedió, _"Mierda ¿y ahora qué hago?"_ pensó Rodo.

No hablaras -

Yo no estaría tan seguro -

¿Y romper dos relaciones? -

¿Dos?... no, el único que rompería serías tu con July - dijo Ann sin entender.

Si... pero yo iría a buscar consuelo en la única persona en la que confió en este colegio -

Elísabeth - dijo Ann frunciendo el ceño después de un par de segundos meditando.

Exacto... y si esta noche hace las paces con Black... ¿te imaginas lo celoso que se pondrá él cuando vea que yo me interpongo en su relación por que estoy deprimido por haber roto con mi novia? y si crees que Eli no me daría su apoyo estas muy equivocada -

No serás capaz -

Pruébame y veras -

Rodo estas aquí - dijo July acercándose y besando a su novio - hola Ann -

Vamos cariño... adiós Ann - dijo el chico yéndose con su novia.

Me las pagaras - dijo Ann furiosa.

¿Quién te las pagara? - preguntó Remus confuso acercándose por detrás a la chica.

Ese imbécil... me las pagara -

¿Por qué no dejas esa absurda guerra?... tu y yo por fin estamos juntos al cien por cien... Eli y Sirius tienen que estar haciendo las paces en este momento... y Lily y James están juntos y felices... ¿qué más da lo que diga Tarner? -

Ya... pero... -

Remus la silenció besándola. Y así, besándose se fueron juntos hasta la sala común.

Y en la sala común se encontraba Lily esperando que James bajara de su cuarto.

Bien... ya esta la carta mandada... ahora solo falta que ese cerdo responda - murmuró para si misma.

¿Qué carta? - preguntó James por detrás.

¡James!... joder no me des esos sustos... ¿qué carta? - dijo volviéndose hacia él.

No sé... tu has dicho algo de una carta -

Aaaahhhh eso... nada una carta que el he enviado a mi cuñado... pero como es tan saborio no se si me contestara - dijo Lily intentando salir del apuro.

James le sonrió y la beso dulcemente.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	26. Una serie de desdichas

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_Aqui van las respuestas a las dudas de los reviews!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 26: Una serie de desdichas.**_

Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un ruido en el exterior de la habitación, recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia hasta divisar el causante de su desvelo.

En la ventana vio un lechuza, se acercó hacia ella para recoger la carta que traía, se dio cuenta de que era una lechuza de Hogwarts lo cual le extrañó.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su cara al ver el contenido misteriosa misiva.

"Lucius

Me gustaría que vinieras en un par de días a Hogwarts, para acabar lo que creo que tenemos pendiente desde Halloween.

Lily"

Lucius no se lo podía creer, la sangre sucia le estaba pidiendo que fuera a terminar lo que empezó en Halloween. La verdad es que desde ese día no se había podido quitar las ganas de tenerla, a él no le iba eso de dejar asuntos pendientes ni trabajos a medias, y forzar sangres sucias era algo que le excitaba muchísimo, y Evans tenía algo que le provocaba más deseo de hacerlo.

Con esa excitación renovada se dirigió a la cama, dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo con la chica que estada dormida, exhausta del sexo que habían tenido anteriormente.

Empezó a besarla y a tocarla por todo el cuerpo.

Malfoy ahora no... estoy cansada - dijo Cris.

Me da igual que estés cansada... estas aquí para satisfacer mis deseos... y yo quiero hacerlo ahora... - dijo fríamente.

Yo no soy una de tus putitas como para que me trates así - dijo Cris enfadada.

PAFF -

Malfoy le había pegado. Cris se cogió la cara adolorida mientras le miraba sin comprender.

Tu eres más puta que esas... estas aquí para complacerme... así que no te resistas o será peor - dijo mostrando una sonrisa de sadismo.

Cris no pudo hacer nada mientras Malfoy la forzaba a tener sexo, tan sólo pudo guardarse su rabia e ira y esperar hasta que ella tuviera más poder gracias al Señor Oscuro y devolverle la humillación que estaba sufriendo.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros, en el colegio Hogwarts, Lily y Ann hacían campaña en pro de su relación y de su derecho a tener momentos de intimidad con sus novios. Así que la solución que encontraron fue irse a pasar la noche con sus chicos en la habitación de los merodeadores. 

¡Que si¡que nosotras nos vamos para allá! -

Pero si no podéis dormir allí -

¡Nos da igual¡nosotras nos vamos! - y salieron por la puerta sin hacer caso a Eli.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto los chicos le miraron sorprendidos.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? -

¿Qué pasa no quieres pasar la noche conmigo? - dijeron Lily y Ann a la vez.

Si, si pero vamos... -

Tranquilidad... ¿eh? -

Ea, pues haced hueco - dijo Ann.

¿Y Eli? - preguntó Sirius interesado.

En su cama -

Solita -

Esperando que... -

Alguien vaya -

Y le arrope -

Y le de mimitos - dijeron las dos chicas mientras se descojonaban de risa.

Aaa - dijeron los chicos mirando a Sirius.

Tíos, si eso no es una directa, no se lo que es... ella no quiere que haya sexo... -

A veces lo mejor de las relaciones no es el sexo es sentir al otro cerca - dijo Lily.

Es verdad... esta bien iré para allá -

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas. Al llegar a la puerta escucho una conversación entre Eli y Rodo.

¿Entonces me vas a acompañar? -

Claro... pero... ¿por que no va Sirius?... ahora que sois novios... -

Es que no quiero que se entere todavía, hasta no estar segura no quiero decirle nada... no quiero que se preocupe sin motivo... además para esto necesito un hermanito no un novio¡así que te vienes tu! -

Vale, vale... -

Que me tienes muy abandonada desde que estas con July -

Y tu a mi desde que estas con Black -

Si claro... -

Oye... ¿tu le has dicho algo a Ann de lo que hablamos? -

No se, tu y yo hablamos de muchas cosas... y yo le cuento muchas cosas a Ann -

Lo que te conté en clase -

Ah, eso, no... no se lo he dicho a nadie... ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi... ¿por? -

Ella lo sabe -

¡No jodas!... esta tía se entera de todo -

Pues de algún modo se debe de haber enterado -

Ya investigaremos -

Bueno me voy con July... ¿te arropo... o... esperamos que llegue tu Siriusin? -

Gilipollas - susurró Sirius desde la puerta.

No va a venir - dijo Eli triste.

Rodo se levantó y creyó ver a Sirius detrás de la puerta.

Bueno si no va a venir me puedo quedar yo a dormir contigo - dijo Rodo picaramente y guiñándole un ojo a Eli.

? - Eli lo miraba confusa.

Aham... aham... - dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta y dejándose ver.

¡Hombre! si esta aquí mi... ¿cuñadito¡Siriusin! -

Rodo no te pases... - dijo Eli muy bajito.

Sirius le lanzo una mirada de odio.

¿No tienes que irte? - dijo Sirius fríamente.

Bueno... podría quedarme toda la noche a charlar - dijo Rodo sonriendo picaramente.

Entonces yo sobro - dijo Sirius mirando a Eli y girándose dispuesto a irse.

No Sirius quédate... si Rodo lo dice de coña... ¿verdad? - dijo Eli dándole un codazo a Rodo.

Au... si... es verdad, yo tengo que cumplir con July... - se acerco a Eli y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

¡Toma precauciones! - dijo Eli mientras Rodo salía del cuarto.

Sirius se acercó a la cama de su novia y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

No te preocupes... no va a pasar nada... es que me han echado del cuarto - dijo al ver la mirada de interrogatorio que Eli le lanzaba.

¿Qué están haciendo un concurso de quien grita mas fuerte? -

Más o menos... pero... estoy seguro de que tu y yo podríamos ganarles - dijo él sonriendo picaramente.

Si... pero hoy no... - dijo ella también sonriendo.

Sirius se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. La pareja estuvo un rato besándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Mientras en el otro cuarto, exactamente en el de los merodeadores, las parejas se quedaban dormidas exhaustas de su noche de pasión y desenfreno.

* * *

Era medianoche cuando Remus comenzó a despertar a Ann. 

Ann, cielo, despierta... -

¿Qué quieres?... tengo sueño... -

Es que tengo que enseñarte algo... venga se buena y levántate -

¿A estas horas?... todavía es de noche -

Por favor ven conmigo... - dijo Remus poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

Esta bien... pero que sepas que sólo porque esta noche has cumplido - dijo sonriendo picaramente mientras se incorporaba y se vestía.

Remus cogió la mano de Ann y la llevo hacia una habitación.

Espero que te guste mi regalo... - le susurró al oído Remus antes de abrir la puerta.

¿A qué regalo te refieres? -

No te hice regalo de cumpleaños, ni de navidad, ni de san Valentín... bueno sé que esto te lo debo y quería que te despidieras de él porque se lo que significo para ti -

? - Ann lo miraba sin entender lo que decía.

Entra -

Remus abrió la puerta y esperó que Ann cruzara el umbral. Tímidamente Ann empezó a entrar en la misma, al principio todo se veía oscuro, miro hacia todos lados buscando algo.

Remus... no entiendo que... - dijo girándose hacia el que esperaba en la puerta.

Introdúcete en el circulo - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y la habitación se quedaba a oscuras.

¿Qué circulo¡Remus! - gritó Ann al verse sola y a oscuras en la habitación.

Este circulo - dijo una voz que helo la sangre de Ann.

Ella se dio la vuelta despacio y pudo ver que algo iluminaba el suelo, una estrella de 5 puntas brillaba en la superficie. Ann no lo dudo al oír la voz, se metió en el circulo acojonada.

La chica se sintió como algo la atravesaba y que consiguió calmar el miedo que sentía. Se giró y vio como unas luces giraban y comenzaban a juntarse dejando ver una silueta muy familiar para ella.

No puede ser... Michael... no puede ser... - susurró Ann cayendo de rodillas.

No tienes porqué tenerme miedo...no voy a hacerte daño... -

El simple hecho de que estés aquí y no poder abrazarte ya me hace daño - dijo comenzando a llorar.

Ann por favor no digas eso... lo importante es que puedo despedirme de ti -

¿Pero...¿cómo...¿por qué...? -

Ahí fuera hay alguien que te quiere demasiado... -

Remus... -

Si, ese chico es bueno y te quiere de verdad... me cuesta decirlo pero lo admito... él te merece... -

¿Por que me dejaste? -

Bebí más de la cuenta ese día y no pude evitar el accidente -

¿Por qué bebiste?... tu nunca lo haces -

Estaba deprimido porque te acababa de dejar marchar... -

Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras -

No podías querernos a los dos como nosotros te queremos a ti... no podías estar con los dos... y es Remus el que de verdad debe estar contigo... al que de verdad amas -

¿Cómo sabes tu que es lo mejor para mi? - dijo Ann herida.

De repente lo sabía y ahora me doy cuenta de que acerté... Ann desde este lado se ve todo, presente, pasado y futuro... te esperan tiempos difíciles pero lo que nunca debes olvidar... es que Remus te quiere... pase lo que pase -

¿A que te refieres? -

No puedo decírtelo pero el tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas y debes respetarlas aunque duelan... -

No te entiendo... -

No puedo decirte nada más... las cosas deben seguir su ritmo... -

Pero... -

Tengo que irme, sólo quería decirte una vez más que te quiero... -

¡No te vayas¡no me dejes sola de nuevo! - dijo llorando mas fuerte.

No te dejo sola... Remus cuidara de ti... no llores mi pequeña... no quiero verte sufrir... -

Te quiero... - susurró Ann entre sollozos.

La luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras que los rayos de la luna iluminaban levemente la estancia.

Ann seguía en el suelo acurrucada llorando amargamente.

Remus continuaba esperando tras la puerta. Desde el exterior no podía oír nada y estaba impaciente de conocer la reacción de su chica ante su regalo. Espero pacientemente, puesto que si entraba e interrumpía la aparición podía ser perjudicial para los dos. Al cabo de mucho tiempo oyó como se abría la puerta lentamente y aparecía Ann todavía llorando, le abrazo intentando consolarla, y así abrazados se la llevó otra vez a su cuarto. Por el camino, ninguno de los dos habló, Ann porque no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y Remus porque no quería presionarla, estaba seguro de que cuando ella estuviera preparada lo haría. Cuando llegaron al cuarto se tumbaron en la cama, Ann se abrazó a su novio y lloró silenciosamente apoyada en él hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente se organizó una visita a Hogsmeade, pero como los merodeadores, Ann y Rodo estaban castigados decidieron quedarse todos y organizar un picnic en el lago. 

A la hora de levantarse, Lily y James eran los mas madrugadores, bueno era Lily, ya que así aprovechaban el tiempo que podían estar a solas para darse los buenos días a su manera (besos, abrazos... vamos... meterse mano) y no ser interrumpidos por los demás. Eli y Sirius seguían dormidos abrazados hasta que Glory llegó a su habitación para cambiarse puesto que se iba al pueblo con Charlie. Eli despertó y le dio besos de buenos días a Sirius, que los recibía encantado entre su indecisión de quedarse en la cama dormido o llegar a algo más con ella en ese mismo instante.

Ann se despertó dándole besos de agradecimiento a su novio, puesto que el regalo le había parecido muy conmovedor.

Los chicos se fueron a las cocinas a por comida mientras que las chicas se fueron al lago a prepararlo todo.

Al cabo del rato se encontraban todo en la orilla del lago charlando animadamente.

Las chicas habían colocado un mantel en el suelo y de una cesta de mimbre que habían traído los chicos sacaban la comida. Los chicos se encontraban en la orilla del lago jugando en el agua.

Vamos... vaya a ser que se deslomen por poner un mantelito - dijo Ann mirando a los chicos.

Son tíos... ¿qué esperabas? -

Un poquito de colaboración -

De repente alguien cogió a Ann por detrás.

¿Hablabais de nosotros? - dijo Remus dándole besitos húmedos por el cuello.

Remus... estas mojado -

Claro... he estado en el agua - dijo el chico abrazándola más fuerte.

Sirius cogió a Eli y la llevó hasta la orilla del agua.

Sirius... no te atrevas a tirarme... no te atrevas... -

¿Y si lo hago qué? -

¿Sabes?... estoy reconsiderando que un mes de prueba puede que sea poco tiempo -

... correré el riesgo -

Y la tiró al agua.

¡Sirius!... como te coja... - dijo tirándose encima de él y haciendo que ambos se hundieran en el agua.

En el agua Sirius la agarró fuertemente y la atrajo hasta él para besarla. Se besaron apasionadamente durante largo rato.

Que envidia - dijo Lily mirándolos.

Ejem - carraspeó James detrás de ella.

¿Seguimos su ejemplo? - preguntó ella picara.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y la beso con ganas.

Eeeeehhhhh... ¿qué pasa aquí?... os dejo cinco minutos solos y os desmadráis... yo también quiero -

¿Y para el chico del cumple no hay nada? -

Claro - dijo Ann sonriente dispuesta a besarlo, pero vio a alguien detrás de su novio y la sonrisa desapareció - ¿qué hace este aquí? -

Cooper yo tampoco me alegro de verte - dijo Rodo.

Lo he invitado yo... pero Eli insistió en que lo hiciera - dijo Remus al ver la cara de enfado de su novia.

Cobarde - dijo Rodo.

Bah... paso de ti - dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua.

Eeeehhhh... espera... ¿y mi beso? - dijo Remus corriendo tras ella.

Cuando la alcanzó no le dejó tiempo para que ella protestara ya que le dio un beso tan intenso que cuando Ann tuvo que separarse para coger aire no sabía ni donde estaba.

Bueno... ¿te hace? - dijo Rodo a July.

Y se besaron.

* * *

En el agua Sirius y Eli seguían besándose hasta que la chica se percató de la presencia de su amigo, Sirius no lo vio. 

Sirius... - dijo con voz melosa.

¿Qué? - respondió él mientras le besaba el cuello.

Quiero... quiero que hoy haya tregua con Rodo -

... -

No quiero peleas, por favor -

Esta bien - dijo besándola.

* * *

Remus y Ann seguían besándose en la orilla. 

Gracias - dijo Ann.

¿Por qué? -

Por lo de Michael, por quererme, por todo... gracias, no sabes lo que significo para mí lo de ayer -

No tienes por que dármelas, lo hice porque quise hacerlo, porque sabía que despedirte de él haría que te sintieras mejor, que volvieras a sonreír como lo hacías antes... -

Remus yo... – dijo comenzando a llorar – no tengo palabras para decirte lo que sentí cuando lo vi... cuando me hablo... y cuando me dijo que tú lo habías hecho posible... -

Venga Ann no llores, si llego a saber que te iba a hacer llorar no lo hubiera hecho - dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola - de verdad, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, con saber que te gusto mi sorpresa ya soy feliz -

Algún día, Remus, algún día espero poder devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí -

Ann, que estés conmigo sabiendo mi condición de licántropo para mí es lo más importante, así que no te preocupes, estar contigo es lo único que necesito... -

Remus, prométeme una cosa... -

Claro, dime -

Prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca -

Eso es fácil, claro que te lo prometo, pero... ¿a qué viene eso? -

Michael... Michael me dijo varias cosas que para mi no tienen sentido, pero tienen que ver con nosotros, con nuestro futuro... pero si me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar ya me quedo más tranquila... -

No te preocupes cariño, ya nada podrá separarnos, además ¿qué mas puede pasarnos a nosotros?... si hemos soportado todo lo ocurrido y no nos hemos dejado de querer, estoy seguro de que ya nada podrá separarnos -

Eso espero, Remus, eso espero... - dijo acercándose y besándola.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, cuando habían saciado su ansias de besarse, decidieron saciar otro tipo de ansias, el hambre. 

Sirius abrazaba a Eli mientras ella se secaba con la toalla, Ann y Remus se tapaban con la misma toalla, Lily y James también compartieron mimos mientras se secaban.

Venga ya... dejad de magrearos... que hay hambre - dijo Rodo.

Que mustio eres - dijo Ann mirándole de arriba abajo con desprecio.

La la la tengamos la fiesta en paz la la la la - canturreó Eli.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida que los elfos habían preparado.

Después de comer decidieron echarse el la hierva a descansar. Las chicas se tumbaron dispuestas a tomar el sol.

¡Que bufas! -

(n/a: véase la serie "Los Serrano". Expresión utilizada por el personaje de Raúl (principalmente) Guille, Boliche, y el resto del elenco masculino. Bufas tetas. 1 + 1 son 7)

Los chicos se giraron y encontraron a una panda de crios de cuarto comiéndose con la mirada a sus novias.

¿Morís... o morís? - dijo Sirius muy seriamente.

Los cuatro se habían levantado y miraban a los niños con ojos asesinos.

Eeee... adiós - dijeron los niños yéndose corriendo.

Y vosotras podríais taparos un poquito - dijo James malhumorado.

Que os parece si... - dijo Ann sin hacer caso a los chicos.

No sé... tendríamos que hacerlo todas - dijo Eli dudosa.

Yo me apunto - dijo July.

¿Lily? -

¿Qué van hacer? - preguntó Remus a los chicos.

Ni puta idea - contestó Rodo.

Venga chicas... a la de tres -

Una... dos... y... ¡tres! -

Y se quitaron la parte de arriba del bikini quedándose en top less. A los chicos se les salieron los ojos de sus órbitas y salieron corriendo a taparlas.

¿Pero que estáis haciendo! -

Lily Evans tápate ahora mismo -

Sirius no dijo nada, directamente fue con la toalla a tapar a su novia pasándose por encima todas las protestas que Eli le hacia y besándola para callarla.

Ann fue la más espabilada y salió corriendo, Remus salió tras ella.

¡Ann! - gritó Remus - ¡tápate! -

No, así estoy muy bien, gracias -

Cuando por fin el chico consiguió atraparla no la chica se resistía a taparse con la toalla o a ponerse la parte de arriba del bikini.

Que no Remus... que yo quiero hacer top less - gritó Ann revolviéndose entre los brazos de su novio.

¿Y dejar que todo el colegio te vea medio desnuda?... ni lo sueñes -

Y cogiéndola por la cintura se la llevó al agua, por lo menos allí podía revolverse todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie la viera.

¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? yo quería ponerme morena - dijo haciendo pucheros.

Por que así sólo quiero verte yo -

Aguafiestas - dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Remus.

Por que no en vez de hacer top less hacemos algo mucho más interesante - dijo él abrazándola por la cintura.

¿Cómo que? -

Como... - y le susurró algo al oído.

A medida que Remus le susurraba las palabras a Ann se le dibujaba una sonrisa picara en la cara.

No sé... no sé -

Remus la atrajo hacia él y la beso tiernamente. Ambos se hundieron bajo el agua y nadaron hacia una zona donde pudieran escaparse de las miradas indiscretas para poder tener intimidad.

* * *

La tarde paso sin más sobresaltos. Ann y Remus aparecieron al cabo de una hora, los dos bastante sonrientes. 

Pasaron el día tranquilamente y en la tarde cada uno se fue a sus ocupaciones. Las chicas les habían hecho chantaje a los chicos diciéndoles que si no hacían sus tareas no habría noche de pasión, así que ellos, con esa motivación, se pusieron a hacer la tarea. Las chicas consiguieron así quedarse solas para llevar a cabo la venganza en contra de Malfoy.

Por fin había llegado el gran día, por fin ella llevaría a cabo su venganza. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlo, pero estaba todo tan bien pensado que estaba segura de que nada podía fallar, de que todo iba a ser perfecto.

Lily se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, mirándose al espejo, pensando en todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho y en que ese cabón se merecía sufrir, sentirse tan humillado como ella se sintió al principio. Empezó a arreglarse, habían acordado que tenia que vestirse atractiva para que Malfoy no se percatara de nada. Las chicas estaban en el dormitorio, esperando que su amiga terminara, nerviosas, pero sin cargo de conciencia de lo que iban a hacer, ese hombre había agredido a su amiga y no lo iban a permitir. Cuando Lily salió del baño Eli y Ann le miraron asombradas, siempre había sido una chica atractiva, pero en esa ocasión estaba realmente impresionante.

¿Estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?... todavía hay tiempo para abandonar - preguntó Ann insegura.

Lily es ahora o nunca¿quieres vengarte o dejar que ese mal bicho se ría de ti toda tu vida? - dijo Eli decidida.

Lily permaneció callada durante unos minutos.

Eli, no todo es blanco o negro, siempre que queremos vengarnos de alguien algo sale mal... yo no estoy muy segura de esto... -

Vamos a ver Ann, no tenemos tiempo para esto ¿estas dentro o fuera? -

La chica dirigió su mirada a Lily, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Dentro – dijo suspirando.

En marcha – dijo Eli levantándose y empujando a las chicas hacia fuera de la habitación.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde habían quedado con Malfoy, Eli y Ann se escondieron mientras que Lily se sentó a la espera de que él llegara. De pronto, alguien dio un portazo, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos y haciéndole mirar hacia la puerta, donde podía ver la silueta de Malfoy.

Se acercó a ella, la cual seguía todos sus pasos con la mirada, para estar prevenida ante cualquier imprevisto.

Vaya, vaya sangre sucia... ¿a qué se debe este encuentro? -

Ya te lo dije en la carta, quiero terminar lo que empezamos en Halloween -

Ninguna mujer se resiste a los encantos de un Malfoy - dijo acercándose más a ella

Tienes razón, cometí un error pero prometo compensarte por lo que hice - dijo Lily susurrando mientras que Malfoy le daba besos por el cuello.

Déjame eso a mí - susurro también Lucius mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lily con una mano y le desabrochaba la camisa con la otra.

Eli y Ann miraban atónitas la escena, preguntándose hasta cuando aguantaría Lily esa situación. Lily les había prohibido hacer nada hasta que ella se lo dijera, así que solo podían mirar y esperar.

Lucius disfrutaba como nunca, en esta ocasión se encontraba desabrochando el sujetador a Lily mientras le besaba bruscamente, haciendo que la chica tuviera que responder a su beso y sentir sus labios rozándose contra los suyos.

Lily se dejaba tocar, y mientras Lucius lo hacía, ella sólo pensaba en James, en que todo volvería a ser normal cuando la venganza terminara, sin inmutarse ni rechazar las caricias que el Slytherin le hacía, ansioso de pasar a algo más.

De pronto, Lily miró por primera vez en ese encuentro al rubio, en calzoncillos, sonriéndole, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones a ella y se los bajaba con lentitud. Lily sabía que había llegado el momento que el Slytherin había estado deseando desde el principio y por primera vez sintió miedo. Una vez el rubio se deshizo de los pantalones de Lily, la cogió del brazo y la apoyó contra la pared mientras la besaba salvajemente.

Ann y Eli miraban asustadas la escena, esperando cualquier señal de la chica, pero ésta no se inmutaba, se dejaba hacer, tocar... y ellas temían que el Slytherin pudiera abusar de la debilidad de su amiga.

Cuando Malfoy se disponía a penetrarla, Lily le puso las manos en los hombros e intentó electrocutarlo, pero sólo consiguió que Malfoy sintiera un cosquilleo.

No seas mala sangre sucia... ahora que lo estábamos pasando tan bien... además ¿crees que iba a caer de nuevo en tu trampa?... ahora nada podrá impedir que goce de ti... - dijo Malfoy riéndose y acariciándole los senos.

Lily dejo caer una lágrima pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado asustada y alterada para hacer nada, por primera vez desde que empezó la venganza sentía miedo de lo que iba a suceder, intento mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigas pero la larga melena del chico se lo impedía.

El chico le apretó fuertemente las muñecas, apoyándoselas en la pared, para que Lily no pudiera escapar.

Las chicas no pudieron más y salieron corriendo de su escondite, ya nada importaba si el plan fallaba o si Malfoy les descubría, él estaba a punto de abusar de su amiga de nuevo.

En el mismo momento en que Lucius se bajo los calzoncillos para penetrar a Lily, Ann y Eli llegaron a su encuentro, pudiendo congelarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Lily las miró con miedo pero de repente su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora, ellas lo notaron pero no le dijeron nada hasta que terminaron de ayudarla a vestirse.

Lily... ¿estas bien¿por qué has hecho esto? - preguntó Ann.

¿Por qué no nos has avisado? -

Has dejado que fuera muy lejos -

Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien hechas - respondió Lily fríamente.

Joder Lily, si no hubiéramos estado nosotras te hubiera violado¿no lo entiendes? -

Era un riesgo que tenia que correr -

Lily por favor... tampoco hay que pasarse... no se deben correr riesgos absurdos - dijo Eli intentando calmar la situación.

Mirad chicas esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, esto no estaba en el plan, ya os dije que no iba a salir bien - dijo Ann.

¡Ann por dios¡déjate de jilipolleces!... cuando querías vengarte de Remus no te importaba nada y ahora ¿qué¿eh? cómo no te lo hizo a ti pues te da igual¿no¡cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!... -

Ann miró a Lily, las duras palabras que su amiga le había dicho le habían hecho daño, ella quería que acabara la venganza porque estaba preocupada por su amiga y si ella no lo entendía así no podía hacer nada.

¿Tu también piensas lo mismo? – preguntó mirando a Eli.

Ann... yo... -

La chica miró a sus amigas, no las reconocía, y como no quería formar parte de su destrucción se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Eli miró a Lily duramente.

¿Tu también te vas a poner en mi contra¿tu también me vas a dejar sola en esto? - dijo Lily cabreada.

No Lily... no te voy a dejar sola... pero te has pasado - dijo Eli mientras miraba a Malfoy tirado en el suelo.

Ya arreglaremos eso después... ahora hay que darle una lección a este cabrón para que nunca lo olvide - dijo mirando con asco a Malfoy.

Vamos -

Eli cogió su varita y apuntó con ella a Lucius, en cuestión de segundos el chico no parecía un chico, sino una chica. Tenía una faldita rosa, unas medias de redecilla, una camiseta ajustada y algo de maquillaje en la cara. Aun así todavía se veía que era Lucius Malfoy.

Ahí que admitir que si de chico tiene éxito... de chica también lo tendría -

Vomito - dijo Eli haciendo como si se metiera los dedos en la boca.

Pásame la cámara -

¿Qué piensas hacer con las fotos? - dijo Eli pasándole la cámara de fotos.

Mandarlas al periódico¿te imaginas? "El vicio oculto de Lucius Malfoy... ¡vestirse de chica!" -

Va a ser muy bueno ver la cara de este degenerado cuando vea sus fotos en todos los periódicos -

Si - dijo Lily sonriente.

Lily hizo varias fotos, bueno, más bien gasto un carrete entero, mientras que Eli con un simple hechizo hacía que el cuerpo de Malfoy fuera cambiando de postura.

Bien... ahora toca tu parte del plan - dijo Eli.

Si... -

Lily había hecho aparecer una piscina pequeña plegable, toda ella esta llena de unas sanguijuelas más grandes de lo normal.

El hechizo para aumentarlas de tamaño ha salido bien ¿no? -

Si... lo importante ahora es que le hagan daño -

Eso seguro... me he encargado yo misma... llevan días sin comer... lo devoraran - dijo Eli.

OK... vamos... para dentro - dijo apuntando a Malfoy y haciéndolo levitar hasta la piscina.

Las sanguijuelas se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Lucius Malfoy como se lanzaría un depredador sobre su presa. Las chicas desviaron la mirada.

Bueno... vamos a revelar estas fotos... -

¿Qué va a pasar con él? - preguntó Lily.

Seguro que tiene suerte y alguien lo encuentra... sino... un cabrón menos en el mundo... es una perdida aceptable -

Esta bien... -

Ambas chicas salieron del aula, seguras de que alguno de los alumnos que tenían que llegar de Hogsmeade lo encontraría.

* * *

Llego la ultima hora de la tarde y los castigados esperaban a Hagrid frente a su cabaña para cumplir el castigo impuesto por la profesora. 

Bien chicos nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Black, Potter y yo seremos un grupo, Cooper, Tarner y Lupin el otro grupo... aquí tenéis una lista con las plantas que tenéis que encontrar y un mapa para que no os perdáis demasiado en el bosque - dijo Hagrid.

James, Sirius y Hagrid se adentraron en el bosque, mientras Rodo y Remus intentaban localizar el sitio exacto donde buscar las plantas para no perderse.

Creo que deberíamos ir por allí - dijo Rodo mirando el mapa.

No... mejor es empezar por esta zona - dijo Remus acercándose.

Mi instinto me dice que es por allí - dijo Rodo quitándole el mapa.

Y yo llevo viviendo en este colegio desde los once años... creo que sé mejor que tu por donde hay que ir... - dijo Remus cogiendo fuertemente el mapa.

¿Vais a dejar de discutir? me estoy empezando a aburrir - dijo Ann sentada en una roca.

Es por allí - dijeron los dos chicos a la vez mientras señalaban a lugares distintos.

Una vez los chicos decidieron qué camino tomar los tres se pusieron en camino. Llevaban un rato caminado cuando por fin encontraban las primeras plantas de la lista y se sentaron a descansar y consultar el mapa. Remus se adelantó para inspeccionar el camino, puesto que conocía a la perfección el bosque, mientras Rodo y Ann no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse juntos a esperarlo.

Tu¿cómo te has enterado de lo de Cris? -

¿Cómo que tú? a mi me hablas con más respeto -

Que sí, que si, pero responde -

No es asunto tuyo -

¿Cómo? Eli es la única que lo sabe y estoy seguro de que ella no te lo ha dicho -

Estas en lo cierto... no ha sido ella -

Eso sigue sin responder a la pregunta -

Mira Rodo... te lo voy a decir claro... -

¿Qué? -

No eres el único que se ha tirado a esa zorra, así que déjame en paz porque no pienso decirte nada... se dice el pecado pero no el pecador -

Que retorcida eres... ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo? -

Yo no traiciono a mi amigos - dijo Ann seriamente.

Pero si le pones los cuernos a tu novio... que pasas mas tiempo con Snape que con él -

Mi relación con Remus no es de tu incumbencia y la de Snape menos -

¿Qué pasa que no te quedas satisfecha con uno que tienes que buscarte a otro? - dijo Rodo con cinismo.

Ann se acercó y le pegó una bofetada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Remus irritado al volver.

Nada, que tu novia que esta de mal humor - dijo Rodo tocándose la cara.

Eso es mentira ¡me acaba de llamar puta! - gritó Ann furiosa señalando a Rodo.

Escuchadme, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no pienso aguantar vuestras tonterías -

¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado? - preguntó Rodo a Ann muy bajito.

Yo que sé... -

Venga... andando que se hace tarde -

Continuaron andando hasta que Rodo divisó a lo lejos una planta que se encontraba en medio de un claro. Rodo y Ann se adelantaron para verla más de cerca, pues era una planta preciosa de pétalos rojos enormes. Entonces, Rodo alzó la vista.

Fijaos, qué bonita luna llena... - dijo Rodo suspirando.

¿Luna llena? - preguntó Ann incrédula mirando al cielo.

Ann miró hacia Remus. El chico se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, pálido y muy fatigado, estaba comenzando a trasformarse.

Rodo... -

¿Qué pasa? -

Corre -

¿Qué? -

¡Que corras! -

¿Y Lupin? -

¡CORRE Y CALLA! - gritó Ann mientras lanzaba chispas rojas con su varita.

* * *

Bien... creo que ya nos falta poco - dijo Hagrid. 

Si... Hagrid ¿qué son esas chispas rojas? - dijo Sirius mirando al cielo.

Oh no... los demás tiene problemas - dijo el semi-gigante andando rápidamente hacia

Vamos a ayudarles - dijo James.

James - dijo Sirius cogiéndole del brazo.

¿Qué pasa Canuto? -

Mira... - dijo señalando al cielo.

James palideció de repente y Sirius hacía rato que había perdido el color.

Tenemos problemas -

Corramos -

* * *

Ann y Rodo corrían sin mirar atrás, cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo Ann sintió como algo la golpeaba haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Sin apenas darse cuenta tenía al licántropo enseñándole las fauces, se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo, cuando estuvo a punto de morderla Rodo se acercó y con un tronco golpeó al lobo haciéndole caer. 

Rodo intentó levantar a Ann, pero ésta no podía, puesto que el lobo le había hecho profundos arañazos en las piernas. El lobo los miraba enseñando los colmillos dispuesto a atacar. Se abalanzó sobre ellos pero otros animales aparecieron de la nada poniéndose en medio. James y Sirius se encontraban transformados e intentando alejar al lobo de ellos.

Rodo cogió a Ann en brazos y se la llevó fuera del bosque, a buscar ayuda. Por el camino, se encontraron a Hagrid y Dumbledore, y Rodo les explicó lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando los profesores llegaron al lugar donde estaban los chicos no encontraron nada, ellos ya no estaban allí y el lobo tampoco.

Los buscaron durante toda la noche, pero no tuvieron suerte y desistieron.

Rodo aun llevaba en brazos a Ann, y aunque cada vez le costaba más llevarla a cuestas debido a que él también había sufrido algunas heridas, reunió todas las fuerzas posibles y cargo con ella hasta llegar a la enfermería.

La enfermera ya había sido avisada de lo ocurrido, así que cuando los dos llegaron ya estaba todo preparado.

Déjala ahí, muchacho - dijo la enfermera señalando una de las camas.

Rodo colocó a Ann sobre una cama y se sentó en la cama de enfrente mientras la enfermera le curaba las heridas. Tenia arañazos en los hombros, pero estos eran superficiales y la enfermera acabo con él enseguida. El chico miro a Ann, la cual estaba consciente, aunque ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor, sólo temblaba. La enfermera le quito los pantalones para poder examinar mejor las heridas y vio como la chica tenía arañazos profundos que atravesaban ambas piernas de arriba abajo. Rodo miro asombrado la escena, y en vez de levantarse e irse, se dirigió a la cama de la que antes había sido su enemiga y mientras la enfermera intentaba curarle las heridas, él le ponía un trapo con agua fría sobre la frente para bajar la fiebre que la infección de las heridas le había causado y una vez había terminado se sentó junto a ella cogiéndole la mano, para que no se sintiera sola.

Y así, en esa posición, se quedo el chico toda la noche, hasta comprobar que ya le había bajado la fiebre a Ann y quedarse dormido.

Puedes irte ya a tu cuarto... - dijo la enfermera.

No... me quedo... -

No hace falta -

Me da igual... me quedo - dijo Rodo con cabezonería.

A lo largo de la noche la enfermera le volvió a repetir muchas veces que se marchara a descansar, pero él continuando con su cabezoneria no se había despegado de la cama de Ann ni un minuto, así que la enfermera desistió de su intento.

* * *

Lily... ¿estas bien? - preguntó Eli. 

... si... - susurró la aludida.

A mi no me mientas... sé que no estas bien -

De verdad estoy bien... -

Lily... -

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿que me siento mas sucia que antes por haber dejado que ese cerdo me tocara?... ¿que estoy preocupada por lo que haya pasado a James?... ¿qué estoy preocupada por Ann?... ¿qué tengo miedo de la reacción de James cuando se entere de lo que le hemos hecho a Malfoy?... ¿eso quieres que te diga? - dijo Lily rompiendo a llorar.

Si - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Pero... - dijo llorando más fuerte.

Lily... necesitas desahogarte... mira... Ann esta bien, no hay nada que la señora Pomfrey no cure... te lo digo por experiencia propia... James también esta bien, esa animago, Remus no le puede haber hecho nada, además de que Sirius esta con él, estando ellos dos con Remus, el lobo se vuelve más pacifico, me lo ha dicho Sirius - dijo sonriendo muy convencida - ¿de lo que va a decir cuando se entere, por que se enterara, de que Malfoy te ha metido mano?... pues... opino, y creo que no estoy muy equivocada, que se va a cabrear, pero... todo depende de ti... lo hecho, hecho esta, Lily, a lo que ha pasado con Malfoy ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, James tendrá que aceptarlo y perdonarte, tu no has hecho esto queriendo, y si te consuela... puedes decirle que yo te presione para que te vengaras -

No hace fatal... tu no me presionaste... yo lo hice por que quería vengarme... si se lo explico bien... tal vez no se enfade mucho -

Al final acabara perdonándote... te ama... con respecto a lo de Ann... creo que le preocupaba que en cualquier momento se nos fuera el plan de las manos, y cuando te vio, y vio lo que Malfoy te hacia, y que tu no hacías nada por impedirlo, pues se asustó, y reacciono así, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y haced las paces - dijo Eli tranquilamente.

Será difícil... -

Si... -

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos aun no habían aparecido y el ambiente entre los profesores era bastante angustioso. A mediodía James y Sirius aparecieron junto a un Remus agotado y herido, apoyado sobre los hombros de sus amigos, porque no podía tenerse en pie. 

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, y vieron como un Rodo aún dormido tenía cogida la mano de Ann, haciendo aparecer el lado más humano del chico.

Los chicos intentaron que Remus no viera a Ann herida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, intento deshacerse de ellos y acercarse a su chica, pero los chicos con la ayuda de la enfermera se lo impidieron.

Quiero verla... esta así por mi culpa... - dijo sollozando.

Como se había puesto tan nervioso la enfermera le dio una poción para dormir, y así poder curarle las heridas sin que el chico se negara. Curo a Sirius y james y les proporcionó una cama para que pudieran descansar.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando Rodo despertó y vio a los chicos acostados, así que se levanto y lanzándole una última mirada a Ann se marchó a su habitación.

La enfermera ayudó a levantarse a Ann y aviso a Lily para que la acompañara a su cuarto, dándole ordenes estrictas de que tomara reposo y de que ante cualquier cambio del estado de animo de la chica fuera avisada inmediatamente. Llegaron al dormitorio con dificultad, ya que aunque Ann no se quejaba del dolor de las heridas caminaba lentamente, y Lily sabía que no debía forzarla. No habían hablado desde que se pelearon por culpa de la venganza de Malfoy, pero se sentía con el deber de ayudarla. La tumbó en su cama y la arropó, sentándose junto a ella, sin decir nada, mientras que Ann se quedaba dormida.

Eli llego al cabo del rato, había estado con Rodo y el se lo había contado todo, no había parado de hacerle preguntas sobre Remus, pero ella no se sentía con derecho de decirle nada, el chico se lo explicaría todo en el momento oportuno. Vio a las chicas y miró a Lily negando con la cabeza, eso no debía de haber pasado, y le preocupaba que podía pasar a partir de ahora.

* * *

Los tres merodeadores ya estaban curados, descansando en su cuarto. 

Remus deja de culparte... -

Tu no eres responsable -

¿Es que no lo entendéis?... ¡podía haberlos matado! -

Ha sido un accidente... no tienes la culpa -

Chicos... Dumbledore os llama - dijo un chico desde la puerta.

Se miraron los unos a los otros mientras el chico se iba.

¿Qué le decimos? - preguntó Sirius mirándolos.

Ni idea - le contesto James.

Se levantaron y se levantaron y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

¿Se puede? - llamó James.

Claro, chicos pasad, tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio -

Profesor nosotros... -

Mirad, antes de que habléis, tengo que explicaron una cosa importante, lo primero y mas importante - dijo mirando a Remus - tu no has tenido la culpa de nada, no podías saber que iba a ser luna llena, puesto que lo que paso ayer es un fenómeno que ocurre cada 100 años, y, que por supuesto, no esta incluido dentro del calendario lunar... -

¡Eso da igual¡yo debí darme cuenta! me notaba cansado pero no le di importancia... me fui al bosque¡puse en peligro la vida de mis amigos, de mi novia! -

Remus... te repito que no podías hacer nada, yo soy el único culpable, debí avisarte de que estos fenómenos ocurren... -

¡No me diga que yo no tengo la culpa¡por mi culpa casi los mato, joder, no me diga que no es mi culpa¡siempre va a ser mi culpa! -

Señor Lupin, entiendo por lo que esta pasando... -

¡Y una mierda! nadie podrá saber jamás lo que es ser licántropo¡nadie¡nadie de vosotros sabrá jamás lo que es sentirse un monstruo¡y sabe lo que le digo, me voy, me voy de esta escuela, un monstruo no se merece estar aquí! - dijo levantándose y yéndose del despacho.

Profesor... -

Esta bien chicos hablaremos en otro momento, vayan a buscar a su amigo antes de que haga alguna locura... -

Remus se fue corriendo y se dirigió a la casa de los gritos, el único hogar que tenía, donde él se convertía en lo que para él era su peor pesadilla, donde sabía que no podía hacer daño a nadie, y en un rincón se acurrucó llorando, deseando morir, deseando que esto acabara algún día.

* * *

Ann ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y aunque no había comentado nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque y sobre Michael ya se sentía con fuerzas para hablar y para salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una persona vino a verle. 

Hola Cooper -

Hola -

¿Cómo estas? -

Bien - dijo mirándole a los ojos - gracias a ti -

¿A mi? -

Si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera salido viva de ese bosque... gracias... -

Tampoco es para tanto... -

Si que lo es, siento haber sido tan dura contigo, ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de conocerte bien, lo siento... -

Bueno, en eso tenemos la culpa los dos... -

¿Me perdonas? -

Claro, Cooper, todo olvidado -

Llámame Ann, respecto a July... no te preocupes nunca sabrá nada, será un secreto entre los dos -

Me parece bien - sonrió - bueno... Coo... Ann...tengo que irme - dijo dándose la vuelta con intención de marcharse -

Respecto a Remus... -

Será otro secreto, nadie sabrá nada... - dijo antes de irse.

Gracias -

Ann -

¿Qué quieres, Lily? -

Disculparme por lo que te dije - dijo la pelirroja mirando al suelo.

Que sepas que me dolió -

A mi también me dolió tu actitud y que me dejaras sola con el plan -

Haya paz - dijo Eli poniéndose en medio - ¿no podemos perdonarnos simplemente sin echarnos a la cara todo? -

Ella hizo una estupidez - dijo Ann.

Si, y tu me dejaste sola -

Veo que así no arreglamos las cosas -

Tu te pusiste de su parte - dijo Ann señalando a Eli.

Hombre... no pretenderías que la dejara sola... que la dejara hacer cualquier estupidez sólo por que a ti te había dado una rabieta por que esta tonta llevo las cosas al limite... -

¿Qué rabieta? -

¿A quien estas llamando tonta? -

Dijeron Ann y Lily a la vez.

Vamos a ver... tu - señaló a Lily - hiciste mal llevando las cosas hasta esos extremos, y tu - señaló a Ann - hiciste mal dejándonos solas con el muerto -

¿Esta muerto? - preguntó Ann sorprendida.

Eso espero... pero vamos... que con la suerte que tenemos no caerá esa breva - dijo Eli - además ¿a quien le importa lo que le pase a ese? a mi no desde luego -

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -

Fácil... la vida de ese gusano no me importa en absoluto - dijo Eli tumbándose en la cama.

Ann... me pase... lo admito... pero... tenía que hacerlo - dijo Lily.

Había otras maneras -

Yo no te escuche a ti aportando ideas - dijo Eli desde la cama sonriendo picaramente - y tampoco te opusiste al plan cuando lo propusimos -

La gente puede equivocarse y rectificar - dijo Ann mirando con odio a Eli.

Oh vamos Ann... no seas cabezota... nosotras admitimos nuestra parte de culpa... a lo mejor Lily llevó todo muy al límite... pero salió bien... te imaginas que a esta loca le hubiera dado por hacer eso sin nosotras... Malfoy la habría violado de verdad... la salvamos... nos debe mucho - dijo Eli sentándose en la cama.

Ann... por favor -

Esta bien... pero prométeme que antes de hacer algo sopesaremos todas las posibilidades -

Prometido - dijeron las dos chicas.

Lily y Eli se abalanzaron sobre Ann y las tres cayeron en la cama.

Quitaos de encima... vacas -

Ja ja ja ja -

Vilma daba saltitos alrededor de las chicas intentando unirse a la fiesta. (n/a: Ana! Vilma ha vuelto! pa que veas que sale tu churri!)

* * *

Los chicos buscaron a Remus por todo el castillo pero no lo encontraron, así que fueron a la casa de los gritos, donde se lo encontraron desquiciado, destruyendo la casa, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. 

Remus detente - gritó Sirius desde la puerta.

¡Remus! para ya - dijo James intentando sujetarlo.

Dejadme en paz... dejadme solo - dijo Remus intentando soltarse.

Te harás daño -

Que más da... a quien le importa -

A nosotros nos importa, a Ann le importa - dijo Sirius dándole un puñetazo.

Remus cayó al suelo por el golpe, se quedó tumbado mirando a Sirius sorprendido.

Remus... somos tus amigos... y nos importas - dijo James tranquilamente.

Y si piensas que vamos a dejar que te hagas daño, estas muy equivocado - dijo Sirius cabreado.

No eres un monstruo, Remus... eres nuestro amigo -

Y nos importas -

Sino te ha quedado claro... vuelvo hacer que Sirius te pegue - dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta bien... quizás tengáis razón - dijo Remus mientras se ponía en pie - pero aun así sigo siendo un monst... sigo siendo peligroso - rectificó al ver la cara de Sirius.

No eres peligroso... por favor... eres más inofensivo que una mosca - dijo James.

Eeehhh - exclamó Remus.

Bueno... como una mosca no... pero eres inofensivo - dijo Sirius.

No cuando me convierto en lobo -

Ahí esta el punto... el lobo... no tu... el lobo... -

Pero... -

Remus... no ha pasado nada malo... ya te lo dijo Dumbledore... ha sido un accidente... esta luna llena no aparecía en los mapa lunares -

Pero pude haber matado a Ann... y a Tarner -

Hombre... la muerte de Tarner no me hubiera afectado mucho... - dijo Sirius.

Que no te oiga Eli decir eso - murmuró James.

De todas formas... no ha pasado nada... no debes amargarte por un accidente - terminó de decir Sirius sin hacer caso al comentario de James.

Ahora mismo nos vamos al colegio y lo arreglamos todo -

No creo que Ann me perdone -

Ann te ama... te lo perdonara todo... te perdono lo de Cris -

Es que en verdad entre Cris y yo no paso nada esa noche -

Pero antes de que Ann supiera que no le pusiste los cuernos te lo perdono -

Pero esto es distinto... casi la mato -

Casi -

Remus andando - dijo Sirius cogiéndolo del brazo.

Que no... que me va a odiar... lo sé... -

Tu que vas a saber, si estas chicas son demasiado complicadas y retorcidas -

Cuando consiguieron convencerlo lo sacaron de ese lugar, para que el chico se enfrentara de una vez por todas a lo que tanto temía, a enfrentarse ante el hecho de que había herido a Ann y de que tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

Ann se encontraba mejor, sobre todo después de haberse quitado de encima a Eli y Lily. que le contaron con lujo de detalles los pormenores de la venganza, estando tan reestablecida decidió salir a dar una vuelta cerca del lago. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde el día anterior había estado con Remus, una sonrisa picara se formó en su boca. 

James y Sirius caminaban por la orilla del lago intentando convencer a Remus de los pros y contras de dejar el colegio, hasta que se toparon con Ann que los miraba confusa.

Bueno... -

Esto... -

Mejor os dejamos solos - dijo Sirius

Si vamos... creo que oigo a Lily llamarme -

Yo no oigo nada - murmuró Sirius.

Calla y vamos - dijo James dándole una colleja.

Remus no se atrevía a mirarla y se sentó en el suelo abatido. Ann miró a Remus, el cual estaba despeinado, con la ropa echa trizas, y con expresión triste. Al principio no dijeron nada, pero Ann no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a él y le abrazo fuertemente.

Estaba preocupada por ti... pensaba que te había pasado algo... -

La chica lo miraba fijamente pero él no contestaba, sólo miraba al suelo, sin realizar movimiento alguno.

¿Qué te ocurre¿Remus? - dijo levantándole la barbilla - ¿qué te ocurre¿estas enfadado? -

Ante estas preguntas Remus estalló en llanto, dejando de mostrar la actitud fría ante su novia y desahogándose todo el sufrimiento que tenía en su interior.

Remus... Remus... contéstame... ¿que te ocurre?... me estas asustando... - dijo abrazándole.

Yo... tu... esto no puede ser... -

Remus... ¿por qué dices esto? -

Yo... yo... ¡soy un monstruo, podía haberte matado!... tenemos que dejarlo, por el bien de los dos... -

Remus... no me hagas esto... yo te quiero... yo acepte ser tu novia con todas las condiciones, sin importar que fueras licántropo... tu me aceptaste... -

¡Pero nunca te había atacado! -

Pero Remus tu no tenias la culpa... óyeme bien, Remus... ¡mírame! - le gritó - no tenías la culpa de nada... no te guardo ningún rencor... son cosas que pasan -

Pero... -

Se perfectamente que tu nunca me harías daño... lo de ayer... fue sólo un accidente... -

No... no... esto no esta bien... -

Remus ¿ya has olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer¿qué estés conmigo es lo único que necesito? -

Ya pero... -

Mira Remus no pienso abandonarte ahora... yo te quiero... y unos cuantos rasguños no van a impedir que estemos juntos¿me oyes? - dijo Ann decidida.

Remus ya no decía nada, había vuelto a llorar, y esta vez se había tumbado junto a Ann mientras la chica le acariciaba el rostro, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse.

Yo también te quiero... - susurró.

* * *

Sirius y Eli se besaban apasionadamente bajo las sabanas, todo había empezado como un juego pero la cosa cada vez se calentaba más y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pararlo. Eli disfrutaba de cada beso de su chico, de cada caricia, se auto convencía así misma de que un par de besos no significaban nada, que no iban a hacer nada más que tocarse un poco. El problema es que Sirius no podía evitar desear tener otra vez a su chica y casi sin pensarlo se encontraba encima de Eli incorporándola dispuesto a quitarle la ropa y a hacer el amor con ella. Para Eli todo era perfecto hasta que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven, y rápidamente se levanto, dejando a un Sirius confuso y excitado bajo las sabanas. 

Será mejor que te vayas -

Pero Eli... si lo estábamos pasando bien... -

Sirius, un pacto es un pacto -

Pero... -

Vete por favor -

Esta bien... pero... -

¿Qué? -

Si sabes que no puede ser, no me sigas la corriente cuando comienzo a besarte, porque luego el que se queda a medias soy yo - dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Eli se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

Yo también -

Sirius se encontraba en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared.

Mierda - dijo mientras golpeaba la pared.

Te vas hacer daño - dijo una chica.

Sirius la miraba mientras la chica se acercaba.

Estoy bien, gracias -

La chica le cogió la mano y beso la herida, se acercó más y le beso en el cuello.

Sirius se quedó totalmente paralizado.

Será mejor que no sigas -

¿Acaso no te gusta?... ya que ella no quiere darte lo que buscas... yo estoy dispuesta - dijo mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sirius.

Ella me da todo lo que yo quiero - dijo separándose bruscamente de la chica - la amo, es más que sólo sexo -

En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Eli estaba abierta y que ella estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno... cuando me necesites... estaré dispuesta a lo que quieras... llámame - dijo sonriéndole a Sirius picaramente.

Eli le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio a la chica que desaparecía por una de las puertas.

Te aseguro que yo la he parado y le he dicho que no quería nada con ella - dijo Sirius acercándose a Eli.

Lo sé - dijo Eli volviendo la cara sin mirarle - será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir - he hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Sirius la detuvo.

¿Me perdonas por lo que he dicho y hecho antes?... siento haberme propasado... a veces... se me olvida y no puedo evitar querer tenerte en todos los sentidos... pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar - dijo mirando al suelo.

Estas perdonado - susurró la chica.

Sirius se acercó y la beso tiernamente.

Bien... entonces me voy a dormir más tranquilo -

Y desapareció por el pasillo. Eli se metió en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama para dormir.

Al rato llegó Ann, que cansada y todavía algo adolorida por el día tan movidito que había vivido, se metió directamente en la cama para descansar.

* * *

James y Lily se encontraban en la habitación de los menesteres, donde habían ido a tener un rato de intimidad. Lily se estaba nerviosa, tenía que contarle a James lo que había hecho antes de que se enterara por otros medios. 

James... por favor escúchame... tengo algo que decirte... -

¿Ahora? - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

James, es importante... se trata de Malfoy... -

¿Malfoy? - dijo el chico separándose bruscamente.

Hay una cosa que debes saber... -

¿A que te refieres? -

Pues... ayer lleve a cabo mi venganza contra él -

Por que no me dijiste nada... te hubiera ayudado... -

Necesitaba hacerlo sola -

James estaba cabizbajo, decepcionado, enfadado, se sentía dolido, no comprendía porque no había contado con él para que le ayudase.

De todas formas... -

James... déjame hablar... es algo importante - dijo Lily mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Esta bien... ¿qué paso? -

Lo transformamos en chica y le hicimos algunas fotos... comprometidas... después le introducimos en una piscina llena de sanguijuelas -

Joe... recuérdame que no te haga mi enemiga -

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

Me duele que no hayas contado conmigo... pero todo salio bien ¿verdad? -

Si... -

Entonces todo esta bien -

James... hay más -

¿Más? -

Bueno... si... no me has preguntado como conseguí que cayera en la trampa... -

Eso es fácil, con un hechizo, no hay otra forma, Malfoy es duro de roer y su única debilidad es... - James se quedo pensativo unos segundos - ¡Oh, no! Lily ¿qué hiciste? -

Bueno... ya sabes q Malfoy... bueno... lo de Halloween... pues aproveche la oportunidad... -

¿qué quieres decir? -

Hice lo que él quería... me quería a mí y yo me deje... - dijo llorando.

¿Qué estas diciendo? - dijo James comenzando a enfadarse.

Deje que me besara, que me tocara... -

¿Qué¿después de lo que me contaste¿pero como has podido? - dijo el chico levantándose.

James... era la única forma... James... - dijo cogiéndole del brazo - lo siento... perdóname -

¡No me toques! -

James... - dijo intentando abrazarlo.

¡He dicho que no me toques! eres... eres... ¡una puta¡no quiero volver a verte! -

James... por favor... - dijo llorando más fuerte.

¡Óyeme bien Lily! no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, no quiero verte, no quiero nada contigo, lo nuestro se termino ¿entiendes? -

Perdóname por favor - Lily volvió a intentar abrazarlo.

¡Que no me toques! - dijo James levantando el puño dispuesto a pegarle.

Lily se quedo petrificada, nunca podía imaginar que James fuera a hacerle daño, pero el chico se giró y en vez de golpearla a ella dio un puñetazo a la pared .

James... - susurró Lily.

¡Lárgate¡lárgate o el próximo puñetazo ira directo a ti! - gritó James sin control.

Lily salió corriendo de la habitación, sabía que James tenía razón en estar cabreado igual que sabía que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil que las cosas se arreglaran, puesto que él no iba a perdonarle esa traición tan ruin que ella había realizado de forma consciente y planeada.

James se puso la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie le viera y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde esperaba encontrar soledad y consuelo. Subió las escaleras lentamente, no sabía como, pero sentía que sus piernas le pesaban demasiado, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, se apoyaba fatigado en la pared mientras a duras penas podía ver el camino que le quedaba para llegar a su dormitorio, ya que sus lágrimas habían empañado sus lentes, lo que hizo más agonizante el sufrimiento del chico. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tenía dificultad para respirar y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Al ver que no podía más, se sentó en un escalón, y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, intentando deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro, que le asqueaba, que había hecho romper su corazón en mil pedazos, la traición, Lily le había traicionado, engañado, le había hecho sentirse como el tío mas gilipollas del mundo, pero lo que más le dolía es que Lily le había decepcionado por completo, nunca se había imaginado que Lily podría ser así. Mientras James seguía desahogándose en el suelo, Sirius y Remus salieron de la habitación alertados por su llanto, lo cogieron entre los dos y lo llevaron al cuarto.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	27. Si parpadean se lo van a perder por que ...

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**_Aqui van las respuestas a las dudas de los reviews!_**

¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! Os preguntareis dónde nos hemos metido...la verdad es que no hemos publicado antes por 3 motivos principales: el agobio de los estudios, ya que hemos tenido que hacer un montón de trabajos y no hemos tenido tiempo de nada, la falta de inspiración, que ha hecho que dejáramos el ff un poco de lado y nos concentráramos más en lo que iba a pasar en la secuela y bueno, por mi parte, el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo.

Ya se que para algunas personas no será un motivo suficiente, pero el 24 de Mayo hizo un año que mi abuelo murió, y no me he sentido bien como para continuar con la historia, así que Eli y yo acordamos que cuando todo pasara volveríamos a publicar de nuevo. Para su aniversario le escribí una carta y bueno como homenaje a él hoy la publico junto a este capitulo, porque se que aunque no está aquí conmigo se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de leerla y de saber que a pesar de todo jamás podré olvidarlo. No la leáis si no queráis, es algo que hago porque mi corazón me lo pide.

* * *

Querido abuelo: 

Te escribo esta carta con el deseo de que puedas oír lo que me encantaría decirte en persona y que nunca más podré hacer.

Ha pasado un año desde que nos dejaste y no ha habido ni un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti, intentando imaginar que hubiéramos hecho los dos juntos si no te hubieras ido, deseando que estuvieras orgulloso de mi.

Es curioso que para algunas personas un año pasa rapidísimo, sin que te des cuenta van pasando los días, tu vida cambia... pero para mi este año ha sido como una eternidad porque cada día que pasaba deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño y que al despertar estaría de nuevo contigo, con la abuela, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Supongo que habrá personas que no entenderán por qué escribo esto, pero ya me conoces, no puedo callarme lo que siento, y me gustaría decirte lo que pocas veces te dije en vida y que tantas veces me he arrepentido de no haberlo hecho: te quiero, y te echo de menos. Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tus consejos, tus llamadas... echo de menos todas esas veces que iba a visitarte y una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro...

Y es precisamente tu sencillez y tu capacidad de amar la que enamoró a todas las personas que hoy están aquí acompañándote, recordándote con ternura, despidiéndote con amor.

Esta carta también es para mi un medio para pedirte perdón, te pido perdón por aquellos días en que te hacia rabiar, por no haber estado contigo aquellos tres días antes de que te fueras, porque si te soy sincera jamás me he podido perdonar no haberlo hecho. Y aún sabiendo que actué mal, estoy segura de que tengo tu perdón, porque en tu corazón no cabía maldad alguna, y nos enseñaste a todos los que compartimos nuestra vida contigo que el amor traspasa todas las barreras. Y por ello también he de darte las gracias porque siempre me quisiste a pesar de todo.

Gracias abuelo, jamás lo olvidaré.

Con estas ultimas palabras me despido, esperando que algún día nos reencontremos donde quiera que estés y podamos disfrutar de nuevo el uno del otro.

Descansa en paz,

Ana

* * *

Con respecto a este capitulo he de advertiros que no nos hemos vuelto locas ni nada por el estilo...parecerá que hemos hecho un viaje en el tiempo...pero no, la verdad es que una de nuestras pasiones es la Fórmula Uno, no nos perdemos ninguna carrera, y por eso hemos querido incluir un poco de nosotras en este capitulo incluyendo a nuestro piloto español Fernando Alonso, que en la carrera de Mónaco tuvo tan mala suerte, para demostrarle que a pesar de los problemas sus aficionados no lo olvidan. Por eso, este capitulo también está dedicado a él, porque con cada carrera hace que nuestra adrenalina y nuestro corazón se altere. Alonso, va por ti, porque en cada corazón español hay una prueba tuya de valentía. 

Para terminar, siento volver a decir que no he tenido tiempo de contestar a los reviews, ya que soy yo la que lo hace, y no creo que pueda hacerlo hasta que acabe los exámenes. Os pido comprensión y que sigáis apoyándonos como hasta ahora lo habéis hecho. Un gran abrazo de la coautora de THIS LOVE: Ana.

Antes de despedirnos, tenemos una noticia importante que daros, el Martes 31 demayonos vamos a Madrid ¡al concierto de Maroon 5! supongo que todo el mundo sabrá quienes son...si no...bueno...una pistilla...cantan canciones como: THIS LOVE (cogimos el nombre para nuestro ff como homenaje al grupo), SHE WILL BE LOVED, SUNDAY MORNING... entre otros... estamos deseando ir y pasarnoslo genial...¡y gritar a ese peazo vocalista lo bueno que está! a la vuelta de nuestro pequeño viaje os contaremos más detalles sobre el grupo y sobre nuestra aventura.

* * *

**_Capítulo 27: Si parpadean se lo van a perder por que esto es formula uno en estado puro._**

Lily entró en la habitación muy nerviosa, cerro la puerta dando un portazo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Ann y Eli se encontraban sentadas en las camas hablando sobre sus novios. No les dio a tiempo a reaccionar, y cuando se incorporaron Lily ya se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

La chica se había sentado en el suelo, el pelo le cubría todo el rostro, impidiendo ver sus lagrimas. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a balancearse. En su mente sólo podía oír a un James furioso diciéndole que su relación se había acabado, que no quería saber nada más de ella. Un ruido le sobresalto, las chicas habían abierto la puerta y vieron como su amiga se encontraban en un estado lamentable.

Lily... -

¿Qué te ha pasado? -

Pero la chica no emitió sonido alguno.

Lily... - Eli le aparto el cabello de la cara, pudiendo ver los ojos rojos de la chica - Lily... contéstame... -

Se acabo... - dijo en un susurro.

¿De que hablas? -

¿Qué se acabo? -

Él... no entiende... no... -

¿De quién hablas¿es James? -

Él... no quiere... no quiere saber nada de mi... -

Normal - dijo Ann sin pensar.

Eli le pegó un codazo mientras le miraba reprochándole.

¿Qué¿qué pensabas¿qué no se iba a cabrear? -

No pero... -

Lily... ya te lo dije... te pasaste y aunque te duela él tiene motivos para estar así -

Tía Ann te estas pasando - dijo Eli.

No me estoy pasando, lo que pasa es que yo os lo advertí y no me habéis hecho caso, os dije que esto no saldría bien -

Ann... para por favor... - pidió Lily.

Lily... tienes que comprender... a veces las verdades duelen... no te creas que a mi me gusta decirte esto, pero es lo que hay -

Lo sé... - dijo Lily llorando aun más fuerte.

Eli la abrazó para consolarla y Ann viendo el estado de su amiga decidió dejar el sermón para más tarde y apoyarla.

* * *

Sirius tumbó a James en la cama, esperando que su amigo se calmara. Miró a Remus, el cual miraba a James preocupado. 

James, háblanos... dinos que ha pasado... -

Ella... me ha traicionado... -

¿Qué ha pasado? -

¿Qué ha hecho Lily? -

Quiso vengarse... Malfoy... se dejo tocar... yo... ella... yo pensé... -

James tranquilo... -

No te entendemos... -

Tranquilízate... todo se solucionara... -

No... esta vez no... yo... le dije cosas muy fuertes... no pude controlarme... -

Pero James eso es normal, estabas cabreado... ella entenderá -

No... no puedo... no puedo estar con ella... no la reconozco... -

Venga James lo mejor será que descanses, mañana lo veras todo más claro -

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eli y Ann se levantaron más temprano de lo normal y fueron en búsqueda de sus novios para hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre Lily y James, ya que los chicos no sabían realmente la versión de Lily. Se aseguraron antes de partir que Lily estuviera profundamente dormida para que no sospechara nada. 

Llegaron a la puerta de los chicos y llamaron. Remus abrió la puerta aun somnoliento.

¿Chicas qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? -

Será mejor que hablemos los cuatro -

¿Los cuatro? -

Si, Sirius, tu, Ann y yo -

¿Sobre qué? -

¿Tal vez sobre la crisis amorosa por la que pasan Lily y James? -

Aahh... eso... -

Así que vestiros rápido que os esperamos abajo -

A los cinco minutos bajaron los dos chicos.

Bueno ¿qué sabéis vosotros? -

Poca cosa... algo de que Lily se ha liado con Malfoy -

¿Cómo? -

¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo Eli poniéndose de pie.

Bueno... se puede llamar así... - dijo Ann.

¡Ann! -

¿Qué? no sirve de nada mentir -

Pero no fue exactamente así -

¿Podéis dejar de discutir entre vosotras y contadnos lo que paso? -

Si, si - dijeron las dos chicas.

Bueno, Lily quería vengarse por lo que le hizo Malfoy en Halloween, nos pidió ayuda y... -

Y Eli y ella sugirieron 2 planes un poco macabros... -

Si macabros pero tu no te opusiste al principio -

Os dije que no lo hicierais y menos cuando vi a Lily dejándose tocar por Malfoy en mitad de la clase -

¿QUÉ? - dijeron los chicos a la vez - ¿y vosotras no hicisteis nada? -

Lily no nos dejo... cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo feas le ayudamos a noquearlo -

Lily estaba muy nerviosa, no parecía ella misma... no pudimos hacer nada más -

Creo que lo que paso con Malfoy le ha afectado más de lo que pensábamos, y si ahora James la deja... no se que pasara... - dijo Eli mirando al vacío.

Nosotros hablaremos con él, pero no aseguramos nada -

Haced todo lo que podáis, esto es mas grave de lo que parece -

James era su tabla salvavidas y ahora lo ha perdido, no se lo que podrá pasar con ella -

Ellos se quieren, todo se arreglara... -

Eso espero... -

Bueno vamos a ver como están estos, luego nos vemos -

Eli se fue directa hacia el cuarto de Rodo, ya que el chico la estaba esperando para solucionar un asunto pendiente.

Ann se dirigió hacia la lechuzería, ya que estaba esperando una carta que contenía información muy importante sobre algo que la chica llevaba planeando desde hacia tiempo.

* * *

Horas después en el cuarto de las chicas. 

Gracias por acompañarme Rodo -

Ni darlas... pero lo que todavía no entiendo es por que no le has dicho a Black que te acompañe -

Es que... no quería que se preocupara - dijo Eli recostándose en su cama.

Lo veo una tontería ocultárselo - dijo Rodo tumbándose junto a ella.

Ya lo sé... pero es que tal y como están las cosas... no quiero que se preocupe... para que me de un ataque de histeria me basto yo solita, no necesito a Sirius todo el día detrás mío preocupado y preocupándome más a mi -

Puede ser... pero algún día tendrá que enterarse¿no? -

Eli meditaba la respuesta mientras Rodo jugaba con un juego de ingenio que la chica tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación. A ese alguien no le estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia lo que estaba escuchando, más bien se estaba alterando bastante ante el hecho de que su novia le ocultara algo, y más aún el hecho de que Tarner le animara a que se lo contara y ella le dijera que no.

Supongo que si... tendré que decírselo... pero entonces se enfadara por no habérselo dicho antes... -

Sirius siguió escuchando atento tras la puerta.

Lo más seguro -

Pues habrá que apechugar y contarle... -

No entiendo por que debería enfadarse... total... es algo bueno... si hubiera salido mal... pero no... ha salido bien - dijo el chico dando por imposible el juego.

Ya... pero esta el hecho de que te pedí a ti que me acompañaras y no a él... y el hecho de que tu lo picas demasiado - dijo Eli con desgana.

Ya... joder... ¿cómo se resuelve esto? -

Trae acá -

Eli cogió el juego y en cuestión de segundos lo había desmontado. (n/a: Eli dice: "es un juego de ingenio donde hay una anilla metido a un palo y por esa anilla pasa una cuerda con dos bolas en los extremos... pues bien tienes que sacar la anilla... es complicado pero yo ya lo hago hasta con los ojos cerrados!")

Sirius decidió que ya era momento de intervenir y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, así que entró por la puerta.

Hola Black - dijo Rodo.

Hola - dijo Sirius escuetamente mirando con odio al chico.

Hay miradas que matan - comentó Eli.

Si... bueno me voy... he quedado con July - dijo Rodo levantándose.

Te pasas todo el día con July - se quejó Eli cruzándose de brazos.

Y tu con él... y no verás que yo me queje - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras Sirius se había mantenido de pie apoyado en uno de las patas que sujetaban el dosel de la cama.

¿Qué te pasa¿no me das un besito? - preguntó Eli haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

No te lo mereces - dijo seriamente.

¿Por qué? -

Por que el otro día te escuche decirle a Tarner que te acompañara a no se que sitio, y ahora os he oído hablar de que no me querías decir algo -

¿Espiando tras las puertas? -

Al parecer es la única forma que tengo para enterarme de lo que te pasa - dijo seriamente.

No tienes por que ponerte a la defensiva -

No me pongo a la defensiva... sólo es que me moleta que no me cuentes nada ni que cuentes conmigo -

No te oculto nada... bueno tal vez si - dijo al ver la cara de Sirius - pero es que no quería preocuparte - dijo acercándose a Sirius.

... -

No te enfades por favor... no lo hice con mala intención - dijo abrazándolo.

¿Prometes no dejarme más al margen y contármelo todo? -

¿Todo, todo, todo? - preguntó Eli sonriendo.

Si, todo -

Pero cariño, todo no te lo puedo contar -

Al parecer lo que le has contado a Tarner era tan importante como para ocultármelo -

No es que te lo quisiera contar... sólo es que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para contarte -

Pues cuéntame -

A ver... pues... he tendió que ir a que me hagan unas pruebas para ver si todo esta bien... después de lo que ya sabes... - dijo Eli mirando al suelo.

¿Unas pruebas¿qué ha pasado¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó alarmado.

No te preocupes... estoy bien... no ha sido nada grave -

Cuéntamelo ¿qué ha pasado? -

Pues que me han hecho unas pruebas para ver si podría volver a quedarme embarazada - dijo Eli mirándole a los ojos para ver su reacción.

A - fue lo único que dijo Sirius después de unos segundos - ¿y? -

Pues ha dado positivo... puedo tener más niños - dijo alegremente.

Sirius se quedó de piedra, le había afectado la perdida del bebe, pero no se planteo la posibilidad de que podría dejarla otra vez embarazada si no tomaban precauciones. La idea de tener un bebe no le desagradaba, pero no se sentía preparado en estos momentos para ello, y no sabía como reaccionar ante el entusiasmo de su novia.

Bueno... esto... -

Sirius... no te asustes... que no te estoy diciendo que quiera tener un niño ahora... -

Eli yo te amo... pero es que no estoy preparado para dar ese paso -

Ya lo sé... y no me enfado por ello... pero no te asustes... no te lo dije porque temía esta reacción -

OK, no me enfado - dijo Sirius besándola - ¿me perdonas que me haya enfadado? -

Claro -

Y continuaron besándose cayendo en la cama.

Te quiero -

¿Te quedas hoy a dormir conmigo? - preguntó Eli entre beso y beso.

¿Quieres que me quede? - preguntó Sirius separándose un poco.

Si, cuando duermes conmigo no suelo tener pesadillas -

Entonces me quedo - dijo Sirius sonriente mientras la besaba.

* * *

Ann se dirigió al despacho del director, con la carta en la mano, tenía que solucionar eso con extreme urgencia. 

¿Es necesario que organice todo esto? -

Si... con todo lo que esta pasando... es urgente -

Esta bien, tiene permiso para llevar a cabo su plan -

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. 

Severus se encontraba solo al final de la biblioteca, como siempre pensando en Cris, en su traición, haciendo que ese sentimiento doloroso hubiera hecho que se distanciara de sus amigos. Ann lo buscó por todas partes y aprovechando que tenía que ir a coger un libro a la biblioteca entró y lo vio desde lejos. Se acerco hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

Hola... -

... -

¿No me hablas? - preguntó Ann.

Estoy intentando estudiar -

Sevi, siento mucho lo que paso con Cris, de verdad, yo nunca quise que te hicieran daño -

No me apetece hablar de eso - dijo Severus intentando cambiar de tema.

Pero a mi si, hace semanas que no me hablas, y te echo de menos -

¿De verdad? - preguntó el chico poco convencido.

Claro que si, eres mi amigo ¿no? -

Si... pero... creí que como habías vuelto con Lupin... te habías olvidado de mi... -

Yo nunca me olvido de mis amigos, y menos si lo están pasando mal -

Gracias, es un consuelo saber que por lo menos te tengo a ti... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

Claro, dime -

Se supone que Cris es una veela, y que como tal tiene mucho poder¿cómo es posible que tu hayas salido tan ilesa después de un enfrentamiento con ella? -

Bueno... es que hay algo que no sabes... - dijo ella mostrando una media sonrisa.

¿El qué? -

Es que... tengo poderes... -

¿Qué clase de poderes? -

Pues... humm... puedo provocar tornados, congelar a la gente con hielo, en definitiva... controlo los elementos... -

Aahh... -

Bueno... todavía no los controlo muy bien pero estoy aprendiendo -

Aahh... -

¿No dices nada más? -

Es que me ha pillado de sorpresa... y... ¿cómo es que tienes poderes¿cómo los conseguiste? -

Bueno, Dumbledore me ha dicho que una antepasada mía los tenía y a través del paso de las generaciones se han manifestado en mi... pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, es un secreto¿OK? -

No te preocupes nadie sabrá nada¿cómo que me lo estas contando a mi? -

Confió en ti, eres mi amigo y no quiero esconderte nada -

Gracias - dijo sonriéndole.

Bien... ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa - dijo Ann al ver a Rodo en la biblioteca.

Rodo se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro, próximamente llegarían los EXTASIS y estaba un poco agobiado. Vio como Ann se acercaba hacia él.

Rodo, tenemos que hablar -

¿Qué he hecho ahora? - preguntó temeroso.

Nada, nada... se trata de Eli, te cuento... -

* * *

Esa misma noche, Ann los había reunido a todos frente al fuego justo a las doce de la noche para decirles algo muy importante, tan importante que ni siquiera Remus sabía que les iba a decir. 

Ann estaba de pie sonriendo mientras esperaba a que sus amigos se acomodaran en el sofá. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al ver que James se sentaba lo más alejado posible de Lily, al parecer las cosas entre ellos no habían mejorado.

Ann, cielo¿nos vas a contar para que nos has reunido? - preguntó Remus interesado puesto que había probado todas las formas (sexo) posibles que se le ocurrieron para sonsacarla información, pero ninguna de ellas dio resultado, aunque aun así se lo paso muy bien intentándolo. (n/a: "No es listo ni na!")

Todavía no estamos todos, amor mío - dijo sonriente.

¿Quién falta? - preguntó Sirius mirando a todos los que estaban sentados en el sofá y sillones de alrededores, James, Sirius, Eli, Remus y Lily - yo no veo que falte nadie -

Pues falta alguien importante para la persona a quien le voy a dar la noticia... -

Eso no aclara mis dudas -

Tiene que estar al llegar... vamos le dije que como se retrasara le colgaba del techo de los huevos - dijo en un susurro.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando ver a Rodo que lucía una radiante sonrisa.

Siento el retraso... tenía cosas que hacer con July - dijo sentándose al lado de Lily - ¿y bien¿qué es eso que querías decirnos? -

Pues ya que estamos todos... lo diré -

Por fin - murmuró Remus.

Como sabéis se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa... espero que no hayáis hecho planes... y si los habéis hecho, id cancelándolos... por que tengo un plan mejor -

Yo la verdad me iba a quedar - dijo James.

Y yo - dijo Sirius.

Idem - dijo Eli recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Yo pensaba ir a ver a mis padres -

Pues me temo que el ir a ver a mis futuros suegros puede esperar... te necesito en esto cariño - dijo Ann seriamente.

¿Cuál es exactamente el plan que nos propones? - preguntó Rodo.

Pues... como este año la semana santa coincide con el cumpleaños de Elísabeth... había pensado... hacerle un regalo que jamás olvidara... -

No hace falta que te molestes Ann... Cualquier cosa me gustara... -

Si, eso lo sé, pero lo que te propongo te gustara aun más -

Dudo que le guste más que el que le voy a dar yo - dijo Sirius picado.

Si apostáramos perderías - dijo Ann con una sonrisa de triunfo.

¿Y se puede saber de que se trata? - preguntó Remus ya arto de tantos rodeos.

Pues... he organizado un viaje a Barcelona... para ver la carrera de Formula Uno en el circuito de Montmeló - dijo poco a poco viendo la reacción de cada uno.

Ni Sirius ni James entendieron ni una palabra de lo que la chica había dicho, sin embargo Lily y Remus si lo entendieron y fruncieron el ceño ante la idea, y otro, más concretamente Rodo, se aproximo a Eli que estaba en estado de shock.

Eli... Eli... Eli reacciona - dijo Rodo dándole palmaditas en la cara.

¿Puedes... repetirlo? - dijo Eli todavía en shock.

Pues que nos vamos los ocho, Lily, James, Remus, Rodo, Sirius, tu y yo, y July si quiere, a Barcelona para disfrutar durante cuatro días de la ciudad y para ver la carrera del Gran Premio de España de Formula Uno entrar al Paddock y conocer a los pilotos -

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritó Eli abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

Black... creo que el regalo de Ann le gustara más que cualquiera que tu le des - dijo Rodo sonriendo triunfante.

Mientras Eli daba saltitos de felicidad abrazada a Ann.

Me parece perfecto... ¿pero habéis pensado lo caro que resulta un viaje así y que nosotros no tenemos ni un duro? -

Esta todo pensado cielo... el viaje corre a cuenta del querido tío de Elísabeth y por los permisos no os preocupéis, ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore y todo esta solucionado -

Entonces ¿es definitivo¿nos vamos a la carrera? - preguntó Eli ilusionada.

Si - afirmó Ann.

Eli continuó dando saltos de felicidad por toda la sala común.

¿Pero de verdad te han dado permiso? - preguntó Remus.

Que si... que esta todo en regla... ¿no me vas a decir que no vas a ir?... mira lo ilusionada que esta... - dijo señalando a Eli.

Que si, que nos vamos todos - gritó Eli.

¿Pero que es eso? - preguntó Sirius.

No te preocupes, amor, yo te lo explico - dijo Eli sentándose sobre sus rodillas y besándolo con toda la pasión que puso - estoy tan emocionada con la noticia que esta noche sería capaz de complacerte en lo que quieras -

Sirius se sintió demasiado tentado de cogerla, llevarla a la habitación y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera más, pero sacando las fuerzas de no sé donde, se contuvo, aunque si la abrazó fuertemente mientras la volvía a besar.

Esta bien... entonces todos nos vamos de viaje... - dijo James.

Es tarde... mejor vayamos ya a dormir - dijo Remus - venga Sirius... -

James subía las escaleras mientras sonreía al escuchar a Sirius quejarse de que Remus le cortara la diversión, James se volvió para verles pelear y reírse un rato, cuando se fijó en Lily, se quedo mirándola, contemplando como la chica reía alegremente de las payasadas de sus amigos. James no pudo evitar al verla echarla mucho de menos. Lily se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba fijamente y le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que James le miró cabreado y dándose la vuelta terminó de subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. La sonrisa de Lily se entristeció y siguió el camino de James para subir a su cuarto.

Ann ¿puede chucho apestoso dormir conmigo esta noche? - preguntó Eli.

No es justo... tu puedes dormir con Sirius las veces que quieras con eso de que es chucho apestoso... yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con Remus - dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

Esta bien... lo siento cielo... no puedes venirte conmigo esta noche... - dijo besando a su novio.

Es una pena... -

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes despedirse de sus novios como dios manda. (con un buen morreo!)

* * *

Pasaron los días, todos estaban nerviosos por el viaje, y más aun por las charlas que habían tenido con Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey... en resumen, cualquier adulto que se precie a dar una charla. 

La mañana prevista para el viaje Eli se despertó temprano y empezó a dar saltos en la cama de Ann.

¡Encima que te hago un regalo como este me das el coñazo a las seis de la mañana! -

¿Eli por que no vas a despertar a los chicos? -

¡Siiiiiiii! - gritó la chica emocionada.

Eli salió corriendo al cuarto de los chicos, abrió la puerta de golpe y de un salto se subió a la cama de Sirius.

¡Vamos¡despertad¡que nos vamos a la carrera! - gritó Eli mientras daba saltos de alegría sobre la cama de su novio.

Son las seis de la mañana - dijo Remus somnoliento.

Sirius por dios... ¡cállala! - gritó James.

Dicho y hecho, Sirius agarró a su novia, la tumbó debajo suya y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Gracias - dijeron los chicos.

Ah no... esto si que no... -

Ann por favor... quiero dormir... - dijo Remus desde su cama al ver a su novia apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

¿Me estas queriendo decir que nosotras... - señalo a Lily y a ella misma - hemos tenido que soportar los gritos de esa loca - señalo a Eli - por que se me ocurrió la estupenda idea de llevarla a ver una carrera y cuando por fin consigo deshacerme de ella enviándola aquí, para que os de por culo un rato a vosotros, vais y utilizáis a Sirius para que la distraiga? -

Básicamente si - respondió James dándose la vuelta.

Pues muy mal - dijo Ann acercándose a su novio - buenos días - y le besó.

Eli se levantó de la cama de Sirius al oír a su amiga.

Muy bonito... me besas simplemente para que me calle - dijo Eli haciendo pucheros.

Te beso por que te quiero - dijo Sirius mientras la atraía otra vez hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

Lily sonreía mientras veía a sus amigos tan felices, miró hacia la cama de James y un nudo se hizo en su estomago al ver como el chico se giraba para no mirarla.

Bueno... nosotras nos vamos a terminar de prepararlo todo - dijo Ann al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía Lily.

Eli - dijo Lily desde la puerta - tienes que ir a despertar a Rodo... seguro que él si te deja saltar en su cama -

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Eli salió disparada a la habitación de su amigo.

Las chicas ya se habían ido cuando oyeron un grito.

Esa es Eli - dijo Sirius alarmado dando un bote en la cama.

Dios... no veo... no veo... - los gritos se oían por todo el pasillo.

Sirius salió corriendo alarmado por los gritos de su novia, a la cual se encontró apoyada en la pared con las manos en la cara frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rodo.

Eli... Eli... ¿qué te pasa?... dime... ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó asustado intentando quitar las manos de su novia de la cara de ella.

Dios... ahora no voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de la mente en la vida... - sollozó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

¿A ti no te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? - gritó Rodo desde el marco de la puerta todo colorado.

Sirius se giró a verlo dispuesto a encararle lo que supuestamente le había echo a su Eli, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle se dio cuenta de que dentro de la habitación estaba July intentando vestirse lo más rápido posible, y entonces comprendió lo que había pasado.

Vamos Eli... tampoco es para tanto... es algo natural - dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente.

¿Qué no es para tanto¿qué es algo natural?... claro... como se nota que no eres tu el que acaba de ver a su casi hermano montándoselo con su novia... Dios... ¡que asco!... estoy traumatizada - dijo la chica que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Ja... te lo debía... ¿o he de recordarte que yo te pille haciendo lo mismo con Black? - dijo Rodo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Venga ya... dejaos de tonterías... tu - señalo a Rodo - prepárate que dentro de un rato nos vamos, y tu - se acerco a Eli - anda vamos... - dijo mientras se la llevaba al cuarto.

Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore mientras McGonagall les daba la última charla sobre lo que debían y no debían hacer mientras estuvieran fuera. El director también les obsequió con una última charla antes de acercarse al trasladador para irse.

Los chicos sintieron como si algo los cogiera y los arrastrara hacia el interior del trasladador, cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en un gran salón donde había dos personas.

Tío Andrew, tía Maggie - dijo Eli abrazándolos.

Eli, Rodo, que alegría veros - dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos.

Tu debes ser Ann¿no? - dijo la mujer a Ann.

Si señora, encantada de conocerla - dijo la chica cortésmente.

Estos son James, Sirius, Remus, LiLy y July - dijo Eli mientras los presentaba.

Mucho gusto chicos, sentiros como en vuestra casa -

Tío ¿cómo vamos a ir hasta Barcelona? - preguntó Rodo.

Pues en trasladador hasta el hotel, ya he hablado con el Ministerio de Magia Español para que todo este en orden -

¿Qué os parece si descansamos aquí y después nos vamos hasta el hotel? -

Vale - dijeron los chicos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron algo, estuvieron hablando del viaje y de que tenían que tener mucho cuidado en todo lo que hicieran, después de pasar toda la mañana en la casa, volvieron a tomar otro trasladador y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en el hall del hotel.

Andrew se acercó a la recepción a coger las llaves de las habitaciones, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con el reparto de habitaciones que Ann le había propuesto.

Bien... así dormiremos - dijo Andrew - Ann y Remus, 220, Sirius y Eli, 221, James y Lily, 222, Rodo y July, 223 y Maggie y yo, 224 -

Todos mirando a Ann sorprendidos, la cual tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bien... creo que deberíamos ir a las habitaciones y descansar para mañana, ha sido un día agotador - dijo Maggie.

Cada uno cogió sus cosas y se acercaron a los ascensores, James y Sirius estaban asombrados mientras Andrew les explicaba como funcionaba. Remus, Ann, Eli y Sirius se subieron en un ascensor mientras Rodo, July, Lily y James tomaban otro, Andrew y Maggie se subieron en el tercer ascensor.

Ann eres una... -

¿Yo¿por qué? - dijo la chica sin comprender.

¿Cómo pones a James y Lily en la misma habitación? - preguntó Remus.

¿Y por que no? a lo mejor durmiendo en la misma cama se dan cuenta de cuanto se quieren y se reconcilian -

La verdad es un buen plan - dijo Eli.

No va a funcionar... James es muy cabezota - dijo Sirius.

Salieron de los ascensores y tanto James y Lily miraban a Ann significativamente.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones cada una de las parejas se despidieron y se introdujeron en sus habitaciones.

July y Rodo comenzaron a besarse nada más entrar por la habitación.

¿Qué te parece si probamos la cama? - preguntó Ann abalanzándose sobre su novio y cayendo los dos juntos sobre la cama.

No es mala idea - dijo Remus besándola.

¿Qué crees que pasara entre James y Lily? - preguntó Sirius.

No lo sé... espero que todo se solucione -

Yo también - dijo el chico.

Había sido un día agotador con el viaje que los chicos habían hecho. James se encontraba en el baño, cambiándose y poniéndose el pijama, mientras que Lily ya se había tumbado en su lado de la cama y estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Desde que James la dejo, no habían hablado y ella aprovechaba cada momento para intentar acercarse a el, pero el siempre la rehuía.

De pronto James pudo oír como Lily lloraba bajo las sabanas, intentando ahogar su llanto para que el chico no la oyera. James se asomó silenciosamente a la puerta, para ver a la chica, en el fondo le dolía que Lily llorara, que sufriera por él, pero no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, ella había jugado con sus sentimientos, con su relación, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. la observo durante varios minutos, mientras que ella sin darse cuenta de nada lloraba cada vez mas fuerte. Se adentró de nuevo en el baño, volvió a vestirse y salió de la habitación. No tenía muy claro a donde ir, simplemente tenía que marcharse, así que le escribió una nota a Sirius y salió del hotel a dar un paseo.

La noche era muy húmeda y estaba a punto de empezar a llover, pero a James no le importó. Como no era conveniente usar magia puesto que eran menores y estaban fuera del colegio pensó que la mejor opción era caminar hasta el parque que estaba cerca del hotel, el parque Well era el mejor sitio a donde podía ir, caminar, en definitiva, pensar y alejarse de todo. Después de varios minutos, por fin llego a su destino. El parque lo habían iluminado y el chico podía ver a muchas parejas cogidas de la mano y paseando. Ni siquiera les envidio, simplemente pensó que algún día ella les haría algo y que toda esa felicidad se esfumaría. Se puso la chaqueta puesto que empezaba a hacer frió y se sentó debajo de un árbol para refugiarse del viento. Y allí sin que nadie le conociera, sin que nadie pudiera darle consuelo, James comenzó a llorar de una manera estremecedora, sin consuelo.

Lily se levantó a mitad de la noche buscando a James, no sabía nada de él desde hacía muchas horas puesto que se había quedado dormida llorando y estaba preocupada. Se dirigió a cada una de las habitaciones pero no tuvo suerte, no quiso decirle nada a los chicos para no preocuparles y se volvió a su habitación. Se sentó al borde la cama, y vio como una farola iluminaba la calle y dejaba ver las gotas de lluvia que al instante se volvían más intensas y caían con más fuerza. Se cambió de ropa y salió del hotel decidida a no volver hasta encontrar al chico. Ando y ando hasta que sus piernas le obligaron a pararse a descansar, entonces encontró un café abierto y sin pensárselo dos veces entro, mientras lo hacia podía escuchar una música que provenía del fondo del local e intrigada se acercó para saber que era. Se encontró que la música provenía del escenario, donde un joven de unos 20 años cantaba boleros, haciendo que Lily temblara.

Dos gardenias para tí

con ellas quiero decir:

te quiero, te adoro, mi vida

Ponle toda tu atención

porque son tu corazón y el mío.

Dos gardenias para tí

que tendrán todo el calor de un beso

de esos besos que te dí

y que jamás encontrarás

en el calor de otro querer.

A tu lado vivirán y se hablarán

como cuando estás conmigo

Y hasta creerás

que te dirán: "Te quiero".

Pero sí, un atardecer

las gardenias de mi amor se mueren

es porque han adivinado

que tu amor me ha traicionado

porque existe otro querer.

Miró al chico a los ojos, y vio, como él le devolvía la mirada, se sentó a esperar que el chico acabara de cantar, mientras que se tomaba algo caliente para poder combatir el frió de la noche.

Cuando el chico termino de cantar, bajo del escenario y se acerco a Lily.

¿Puedo sentarme? - dijo el chico señalando una silla que estaba al lado de Lily.

Claro... - dijo Lily poniéndose colorada.

¿Cómo te llamas? -

Lily... ¿y tu? -

Sergio... Lily... tienes un nombre precioso ¿de donde eres? -

De Gran Bretaña -

Esta un poquillo lejos de aquí ¿no? - dijo Sergio sonriéndole.

Si... es que hemos venido a ver la Formula Uno por el cumpleaños de una amiga -

¿Y que hace una chica tan guapa como tu sola a estas horas? -

Estaba buscando a... bueno... a un amigo... no se donde puede estar... - dijo Lily apenada.

No te preocupes, yo acabo mi turno en media hora, si me esperas te ayudo a buscarlo¿OK? -

Vale - dijo la chica tímidamente - muchas gracias... -

Dime, ese amigo... ¿es tu novio? -

No... - dijo Lily mirando al suelo - ya no... -

Anímate, no me gusta verte así... ¿ves a esa camarera que está fregando los platos? - dijo Sergio señalando a la camarera que estaba detrás de la barra, Lily asintió - estuvimos cuatro años juntos, pero ella se enamoro de otro... -

Vaya... lo siento... -

No lo sientas, al principio quería morir, pero luego el dolor se pasa y puedes continuar con tu vida ¿sabes? ahora estamos mejor que nunca, es mi mejor amiga -

El problema es que... no se si podré estar con James sólo como amigos, porque ni siquiera me mira a la cara... -

Se le pasara, tranquila, si de verdad te quiso cuando estabais juntos, al final te perdonara y todo volverá a ser como antes -

Eso espero... -

Bueno Lily luego nos vemos que tengo que terminar de limpiar -

OK, aquí te espero... y gracias - dijo sonriéndole.

De nada - dijo Sergio sonriéndole.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos Sergio se acerco a Lily y le avisó de que podían marcharse ya.

Sergio tenía una moto aparcada al final de la calle, así que conversaron animadamente hasta que se acercaron a ella. El chico vio que una panda de macarras se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban y le susurró a Lily que se pusiera detrás de él y que no dijera nada.

James dejo de llorar, prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a sufrir por Lily ni por ninguna otra mujer, siempre había sido mujeriego y su relación con Lily le había enseñado a no confiar en ninguna mujer, así que su decisión estaba tomada, volvería ser el de siempre, el gran James Potter, el conquistador.

Salio del parque para volver al hotel, y vio a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja que le hizo recordar a su Lily. De pronto la chica se giró y la vio claramente. Lily estaba con un chico, en mitad de la noche, a oscuras, mientras él sufría por ella.

Lily se puso detrás de Sergio tal y como el chico le había dicho. Los macarras se fueron acercando cada vez más a ellos y James pudo ver como algunos de ellos llevaban navajas y bates de béisbol. Se quedó escuchando atento para saber que es lo que pasaba, no pudo oír mucho, pero se acerco hacia ellos cuando vio como uno de ellos atacaba al chico que acompañaba a Lily. El chico cayó al suelo y justo cuando iban a golpear a Lily, James agarró al chico del brazo y lo empujo.

Vaya... mira quien esta aquí... el cuatro ojos... - dijo uno de los macarras.

Yo que tu mediría mis palabras... no sabes a quien te enfrentas - dijo James empujando al chico contra al suelo y acercándose hacia donde estaba Lily.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte, porque cuando iba a coger a la chica para llevársela de allí sintió algo chocando con su brazo, haciendo que chillara de dolor y que soltara a Lily. Uno de los macarras le había golpeado fuertemente con el bate.

James... James... ¿estas bien? - dijo Lily acercándose a él.

Huye... -

No, James, no te voy a dejar solo -

Utiliza tus poderes... - dijo antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

Sergio volvió a levantarse y vio como todos los chicos rodeaban a Lily con la intención de abusar de ella. Cuando uno de ellos la toco ella desprendió una electricidad tal que todos los que la acechaban se electrocutaron y salieron corriendo.

Lily cayó de rodillas llorando y viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su nuevo amigo.

Sergio... yo... - sollozó Lily.

¿Qué ha sido eso¿qué eres? -

Yo... soy una bruja -

¿Una bruja¿existen? -

Si y yo soy una de ellas -

¿Me vas a hacer daño? - dijo el chico sorprendido.

Lily lo miró confusa.

No -

Esta bien... ¿amigos de nuevo? será mejor que llevemos a tu amigo al hospital... ¿él también es un brujo? -

Claro... y si, es mago, Sergio... ¿me tienes miedo? -

No... me has dicho que no me ibas a hacer daño... para mi es suficiente con tu palabra -

Vale... ¿qué hacemos con James? -

Sergio sacó su teléfono móvil y avisó a una ambulancia. Al cabo de uno rato estaban en el hospital, y James empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.

¿Estas bien muchacho? - preguntó un hombre con bata blanca.

¿Quién es usted¿dónde estoy? - preguntó James confuso.

Se encuentra en el hospital, soy el doctor Gutiérrez -

¿Pero...? -

James ¿estas bien? -

Lily ¿qué ha pasado? -

Te atacaron unos macarras y te trajimos al hospital -

Bien chico... ahora estate quieto mientras te escayolamos el brazo -

¿Qué? -

Las enfermeras no hicieron caso a las quejas de James mientras le escayolaban el brazo.

Ea... ya esta... ¿ves? no era para tanto - dijo la enfermera cuando termino.

Dejaron a Lily y a James solos en la habitación.

¿Estas bien? -

Si... ¿qué ha pasado? -

Te pegaron con el bate y te rompieron el brazo -

¿Y esto? - dijo señalando la escayola.

Pues es lo que hacen los muggle para curar ese tipo de heridas -

¿Podemos irnos ya al hotel? -

Si, claro... -

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Sergio.

Lily, toma mi número de teléfono, si necesitas algo llámame -

Gracias Sergio - dijo Lily abrazándolo.

James miraba al chico con odio, estaba abrazando a su Lily.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al hotel, todos estaban en el hall esperando, Lily los había avisado de lo que había pasado.

Los chicos estaban preocupados por lo que le había pasado a James, pero se calmaron al ver que no era nada grave que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera curar cuando estuvieran en el colegio, después de un rato cada uno se fue a su habitación a seguir durmiendo.

James no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, entre el hecho de que le molestaba la escayola y que Lily se había quedado dormida mirándole, no podía dormir. Arto ya de esa situación, de estar tan cerca de ella y no poder besarla, de no poder decirle que la amaba, de no poder perdonarla, se levantó de la cama y fue al pasillo.

Examinó las puertas de las habitaciones de sus amigos, a Remus y Ann no iba a despertarles, lo más seguro es que no estuvieran durmiendo y estuvieran haciendo otras cosas, pero mejor era no molestar a esa pareja, a Rodo y July, no, a esos tampoco era conveniente molestarlos, a saber lo que encontraba, al señor y la señora Adams definitivamente no, sólo le quedaba una posibilidad, Sirius y Eli.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amigo y llamó a la puerta, al ver que no abrían volvió a llamar.

¿Qué pasa¿sabes la hora que es, James? -

Eli siento mucho despertarte, pero tengo que pedirte un favor -

¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Eli haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia al hecho de que le había despertado a las tres de la madrugada.

¿Podrías ir a dormir a mi cuarto y yo me vengo a este? -

¿Qué nos cambiemos de habitación? -

Exacto -

¿Por qué? -

Pues... se me hace difícil dormir en la misma habitación de Lily -

Vale... entra -

Eli se acercó a Sirius, que dormía como un bebe tumbado en la cama, seguida de James que se echó en el lado donde antes había estado la chica. Eli le dio un beso en la frente a Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta.

Espera... toma - dijo James dándole la llave de la habitación.

Eli llegó a el cuarto de Lily y se echó en la cama para dormir.

¿James? -

No, soy Eli -

¿Qué haces aquí? -

Tu ex, que se le hace difícil dormir contigo aquí al lado y no caer en la tentación de hacerte mujer -

No bromees Eli, que esto es serio -

Lo sé... sé que esto tiene que ser duro para ti... pero no puedes hacer nada... Sólo esperar a que se le pase y te perdone... -

¿Pero y si no me perdona nunca? -

Te ama... no se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana... yo creo que si dejamos pasar un tiempo se dará cuenta y te perdonara... -

¿De verdad lo crees? -

No lo sé... pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar -

Vale -

Y ahora vamos a dormir -

Si, buenas noches -

Ídem -

Las chicas se durmieron al cabo de unos segundos. Los chicos dormían profundamente, cuando Sirius se despertó sobresaltado, se giró y miró el cuerpo que dormía a su lado.

Que bonita es... si es que la quiero tanto... si le doy un besito no pasara nada¿no? -

Se acercó y le beso el cuello mientras introducía su mano por debajo de la sabana para acariciarle las piernas. James abrió los ojos cuando notó el contacto de la mano de su amigo sobre su entrepierna.

¿Pero qué...¡Sirius¿qué coño estas haciendo? quita tu mano de ahí - gritó James incorporándose.

¡James¿qué haces tu aquí¿dónde esta Eli¿qué haces aquí? Dios te he tocado - gritó Sirius mirando su mano.

Si me has tocado - gritó James - ahora entiendo por que Eli te pidió un mes de prueba... joder estas más salido que el pico de una plancha -

Eso no responde a por que estas aquí -

Le pedí a tu novia que me cambiara de habitación por que se me hacía muy duro dormir junto a Lily -

¿Y te vienes aquí? - gritó Sirius.

Era la única posibilidad... a saber lo que me hubiera encontrado en las otras habitaciones -

Si eso es verdad - dijo más clamado - pero podías haberme despertado y avisado... -

Tío yo me eche en la cama y me quede frito... no pensé que fueras a meterme mano -

No te estaba metiendo mano a ti so capullo, sino a Eli - alegó Sirius.

Da igual, el echo es que estoy yo aquí así que mantén las distancias -

No te preocupes... no eres mi tipo - dijo Sirius mirándolo con asco.

Ni tu el mío Black -

Perfecto - dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta.

Perfecto - dijo James imitando a su amigo.

James - dijo Sirius al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

¿Qué? -

De esto ni una palabra a nadie - (n/a: "tarde... todas las personas que leemos el ff nos hemos enterado!")

Por supuesto... a nadie -

Bien... buenas noches -

Buenas noches -

Y al cabo de unos minutos se oyeron los primeros ronquidos, señal de que se habían dormido.

* * *

Pasaron el día del viernes entretenidos, ese día se desarrollarían los entrenamientos libres para la prueba de clasificación del sábado. Sentados en la tribuna principal James, Remus, Ann, Sirius, Lily, Rodo, July, Eli, Andrew, Maggie contemplaban todo el espectáculo mientras Eli les aclaraba las dudas que les surgían. 

Cuando terminaron los entrenamientos para la escudería Renault, Andrew, el tío de Eli, les animó a bajar para entrar en los boxes y conocer a los pilotos, con lo que provocó otro estado de shock por parte de Eli ante la idea de conocer a Fernando Alonso. (n/a: "y a quien no?")

Entrando en el box y al primero que encontraron fue a Flavio Briatore, dueño de la escudería, Andrew lo saludo cordialmente y le presento a los chicos.

Eli emitió un pequeño grito.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sirius.

¡Es Fernando Alonso! - dijo Eli emocionada.

¿Queréis conocerlo? - preguntó Andrew.

¡Siiiiii! -

Fernando, ven por favor - dijo Flavio.

El chico se acercó y los saludo a todos, las chicas, sobre todo Eli, estaban emocionadas de conocerlo. Estuvieron un rato mientras los técnicos les explicaban en que consistían todo lo relacionado a la telemetría, cosa que a los chicos le sonaba a chino, y les enseñaban el coche.

Fernando quiero un hijo tuyo y lo quiero ya – murmuró Eli cuando salieron del box.

Sirius la miro con el ceño fruncido puesto que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia el comentario.

Black te ha salido competencia - dijo Rodo con burla.

Rodo deja de decir tonterías... Sirius no te enfades por favor - dijo Eli acercándose a su novio y abrazándolo.

Pero era tarde, Sirius se había molestado por el comentario y se apartó para dirigirse hacia una azafata y comenzar a ligar con ella. Eli lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Con que esas tenemos¿no? - murmuró la chica mirando con odio a su novio.

Hay que ver que novio te has buscado... no aguanta ni un comentario.. se pica con na... - dijo Rodo adelantándose para llegar hasta donde estaba July puesto que la chica se encontraba muy cerca de un tío con pinta de Don Juan.

Eli no se lo tengas en cuenta... ya sabes como es... pero de verdad te quiere... sólo que a veces se pica - dijo James.

¿Si me quiere por que hace eso?... ¿por qué se comporta como un crío¿por qué le sigue el juego a Rodo cuando lo pica? -

Él es así... y tu te has enamorado de él con todo lo que eso implica -

Ya pero... -

Déjalo... ya se le pasara - dijo James restándole importancia al comportamiento de su amigo.

Llego la hora de la comida y, una vez en el hotel, Andrew preguntaba al recepcionista sobre como contratar a un guía para que les enseñara la ciudad.

Señor Adams -

¿Si? Lily -

Yo tengo un amigo aquí... bueno... nos hicimos amigos anoche... pero a lo mejor él podría enseñarnos la ciudad - dijo Lily tímidamente.

Eso sería estupendo... ¿podrías llamarlo? -

Si... me dio su número - dijo la chica sacando un papel.

Toma -

Andrew le pasó el móvil, y Lily marcó el número.

Hola ¿esta Sergio? -

Si soy yo -

Soy Lily... ¿me recuerdas? -

Claro... la guapísima pelirroja... como olvidarte -

Gracias - se sonrojó Lily.

¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte¿cómo se encuentra tu amigo? -

James esta bien... con el brazo escayolado pero bien... pues veras... ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? -

Que va... la tengo libre ¿por? -

Es que... me da un poco de apuro pedírtelo... -

¿qué ocurre? pide lo que quieras -

¿Te importaría... venirte con mis amigos y conmigo... y hacernos de guía? -

Ja ja ja -

¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Lily confundida.

Ya estaba yo pensando que me ibas hacer una proposición indecente... pero no te preocupes... yo os acompaño para que conozcáis la ciudad... además me conozco esto como la palma de mi mano... puedo enseñaros unos sitios muy bonitos que los guías no suelen mostrar -

¿De verdad no te importa? -

Claro que no me importa... lo hago encantado... así puedo estar un rato contigo y conocer a tus amigos -

OK... entonces... ¿a qué hora te viene bien venirte para el hotel? -

¿Qué te parece después de comer? -

Invítalo a comer aquí si quieres - dijo Andrew.

¿por qué no te vienes a comer con nosotros? -

No quiero ser una molestia... -

No eres una molestia... y menos después del favor que nos estas haciendo... anda vente... -

Vale... -

Te esperamos -

Voy para allá - y colgó.

Lily le devolvió el móvil a Andrew y le comentó todo lo que Sergio le había dicho.

Entonces ¿qué vamos hacer esta tarde? - le preguntó Eli a su tío cuando ese te acercó a los chicos.

Lily ha llamado a un amigo para que nos muestre la ciudad -

Turismo... perfecto - dijo Ann sonriente.

¿Y quién es ese amigo tuyo? - preguntó Sirius a sabiendas de que era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

Se llama Sergio... lo he invitado a comer para que lo conozcáis -

¡Que bien! - dijo Eli.

¿Y es guapo? - preguntó Ann.

Remus la miró con le ceño fruncido.

Pues... no es feo... pero tampoco es Brad Pitt... es resultón - dijo Lily después de meditarlo.

Entonces Lupin no tienes de que preocuparte... no tienes competencia... - dijo Rodo mirando burlonamente a Sirius que le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

Halla paz - dijo Andrew - bueno... vamos a esperar a ¿Sergio? -

Si, Sergio -

Andrew se acercó a Rodo y le hizo señas para que le acompañara.

¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Sirius? - preguntó el hombre.

Por molestarlo... tío Andy no me mires así... - dijo al ver la mirada de reproche - no se lo voy a poner tan fácil si quiere ser el novio de mi casi hermana -

Pues eso... como todos... por marcar territorio - simplificó Andrew.

Más o menos... es que no quiero que le haga daño... -

Lo sé -

Pero también es por que me divierte enfadarlo... se pica muy fácilmente... es divertido - dijo el chico sonriendo picaramente.

Que malo... pero... yo también lo haría... - dijo Andrew también sonriendo.

Cuando ya habían pasa un cuarto de hora desde la conversación por teléfono entre Sergio y Lily el chico se presentó en el hotel.

Siento llegar tarde - dijo Sergio acercándose a Lily y dándole dos besos en la cara.

No pasa nada... no llegas tarde - dijo ella.

Tu debes ser Sergio, yo soy Andrew... el jefe de toda esta cuadrilla de locos -

Je je je je - río Sergio - no se preocupe... tengo experiencia en este campo... -

Andrew es el tío de Elísabeth - dijo presentándosela - y esta es Ann -

Ambas chicas recibieron al recién llegado animadamente, demasiado efusiva la bienvenida para el gusto de Sirius.

Este es Sirius mi novio, y el que esta a su lado es Remus el novio de Ann - dijo Eli señalando a los dos chicos.

A James ya lo conoces y... esos son Rodo y su novia July - dijo Lily presentándole al resto de la comitiva de bienvenida.

Y esta preciosidad que hay aquí es mi esposa Maggie - dijo Andrew dándole un beso a su esposa.

Encantado de conocerla señora - dijo Sergio dándole la mano formalmente.

Que chico más encantador - dijo Maggie.

Vamos a comer ¿no?... no se vosotros pero yo tengo un hambre de caballo - dijo Andrew.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad y después salieron a hacer turismo, Sergio les llevó a la Sagrada Familia, al Paseo de Gracia, y a más lugares dignos de visitar en Barcelona.

Lily y Eli iban a ambos lados de Sergio hablando animadamente con el chico, lo cual despertó los celos de James y Sirius. Remus y Ann iban cogidos de la mano admirando todas los monumentos que Sergio les mostraba. Rodo y July conversaban animadamente con Andrew y Maggie.

Al final del agotador día llegaron al hotel, cenaron y llegó la hora de despedirse de Sergio.

Eli ahora vuelvo, voy a acompañar a Sergio al taxi - dijo Lily en el hall.

OK, yo voy a ver a mis tíos -

Eli llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su tío y esperó a que le abrieran.

Hola preciosa¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Andrew cuando abrió la puerta.

Nada... sólo quería hablar -

Ahora en serio¿qué te pasa? - preguntó de nuevo Andrew.

Pues que me he enfadado con Sirius -

¿Por? -

Es que esta mañana yo dije un pego y el se mosqueo... y se pico... y se ha puesto a tontear con todas las chicas que se ha encontrado... y sabes que eso me molesta -

Creo que lo ha hecho precisamente por eso... -

No deberías dejar que un pego estropee vuestra relación - dijo Maggie.

Lo sé, pero... -

¿Tu lo quieres? -

Si -

¿Y él te quiere? -

Si -

Entonces no os enfadéis por un pego -

Anda ve y haz las paces -

Vale... -

Eli salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la suya, en el pasillo se encontró con Sirius frente a su habitación.

Eli... lo siento... No, eso no... no hay que rendirse tan rápido... Eli, tenemos que hablar... lo siento... que no, tan rápido no... Eli yo... lo siento - dijo Sirius mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro del pasillo.

Buh - dijo Eli cuando estuvo justo detrás de él.

Joder Eli me has asustado - dijo llevándose al mano al corazón - esto se esta volviendo costumbre en ti -

Ja ja ja ja ja ja -

Yo no me río -

Lo siento, pero es que ha sido muy gracioso... esta bien... ¿qué haces dando vueltas frente a la puerta de mi cuarto? - preguntó la chica seriamente cuando paró de reír.

Pues... yo... quería hablar contigo... -

Esta bien... entra y hablamos - dijo abriendo la puerta.

Ambos chicos entraron en la habitación.

¿Dónde esta Lily? -

Ha ido acompañar a Sergio al taxi -

No me gusta ese chico - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

Pues no se por que no te gusta... yo opino que es un chico muy agradable y encantador - dijo Eli sonriente.

Pues si tan bien te cae vete con él - dijo Sirius mirándola con odio.

¿Por qué te enfadas? sólo ha sido un comentario - Sirius se giró dispuesto a irse y Eli le sujeto el brazo - Sirius yo te quiero a ti, creo que te lo he demostrado -

... si lo sé... pero es que a veces me dejo llevar por los celos y me comporto como un imbécil - dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola - lo siento de verdad -

No tienes por que ponerte celoso... yo te amo a ti -

Yo también te amo... pero es que... me da miedo que me dejes - dijo besándole en el cuello.

¿Por qué iba a dejarte? -

Por que puedes darte cuenta de que hay tíos mejores que yo -

Joder, esto no se ve todos los días... el gran Sirius Black, el chico más seguro de si mismo... dudando... vamos yo lo flipo - dijo separándose un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos.

Es que... después de todo lo que ha pasado... tengo miedo de hacer una estupidez y perderte - dijo Sirius sinceramente mirándola.

Precisamente si con todo lo que ha pasado no te he mandado a volar... no creo que lo vaya hacer -

Pero... -

Sirius... no quiero que nos peleemos... por estar peleados perdí a mi bebe y no quiero sufrir más - dijo Eli seriamente.

Lo siento de verdad... yo te quiero y no quiero que sufras y menos por mi culpa - dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Vale yo te perdono... pero tu tranquilízate y confía en mi... no puedes ponerte celoso por cualquier tío que se me acerque -

Ya... pero no puedo evitarlo -

Pues cuando te pongas así de celosillo piensa que yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie - dijo Eli revolviéndole el pelo.

Vale... - dijo besándola.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente y terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, mientras se besaban y reían.

Siento interrumpir - dijo Lily cuando vio la escena.

No pasa nada... yo ya me iba - dijo Sirius levantándose.

Lo siento - dijo Lily mirándoles apenada.

No te preocupes Lily... adiós cielo - dijo Eli besando a su novio por última vez en la noche.

Sirius salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a James dando vueltas por la habitación como un loco.

¿Qué te pasa amigo? -

Tu te has dado cuenta de lo bien que se lleva con ese idiota -

Hablas de Lily ¿no? -

De quien si no... y ese imbécil... ¿has visto como le sonreía? -

James... los celos no son buenos... te lo digo por experiencia -

¿Qué celos? yo no estoy celoso ¿tu me ves celoso? por que yo no estoy celoso - dijo James hablando muy rápido.

Tío, tu estas celoso -

Que no -

¿Por qué no admites que te sigues muriendo de amor por Lily la pelirroja? - dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama.

No ves que no puedo mostrarme débil... si muestro estos celos que me estan matando sabrá que todavía la quiero y entonces habré perdido la batalla -

Por fin admites que estas celoso -

Claro que estoy celoso, es mi Lily - dijo dando un golpe a la cama con el brazo escayolado.

¿Y que piensas hacer para recuperarla? - preguntó Sirius - tío ten cuidado que te vas hacer trizas el brazo... mira que no tenemos otro buscador mejor que tu -

No te preocupes estoy bien... con respecto a Lily... no tengo ni idea de cómo recuperarla... se que la amo y que no quiero vivir sin ella... pero no se si quiero perdonarla por lo que paso... ¡se lió con Malfoy! -

Si, es muy fuerte, pero si la amas de verdad no te puedes permitir el lujo de perderla -

¿Y qué hago? -

No lo sé, ni siquiera sé como recupere yo a Eli - dijo poniéndose el pijama.

Creo que será mejor que deje pasar un poco el tiempo hasta que se me pase este cabreo y la decepción que llevo encima -

Pues si... y mientras tanto... nosotros nos ocupamos de los intrusos que se acercan a tu Lily - dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me parece buena idea -

Vamos a dormir... estoy molido... y fijo que mañana viene Eli a primera hora a despertarnos para ver la dichosa carrera... la verdad no se que le ve a ese tío -

Por lo que parece tu también estas celosillo -

Un poco... yo confió en ella... pero si cualquier tío se le acerca lo cuelgo -

Buenas noches Sirius -

Buenas noches James -

Al rato ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

El sábado fue prácticamente igual al viernes, fueron al circuito para ver la clasificación de los pilotos para la carrera, y por la tarde disfrutaron de un día de relax en el hotel. 

Señor... todo esta listo para mañana - dijo un encapuchado.

Bien... mañana atacaremos Barcelona - dijo Voldemort.

Lucius salió de la habitación de su maestro y se fue hacia la suya. En ella estaba Cris ojeando los planes de ataque para el domingo.

Ya esta todo listo - dijo Lucius.

Bien... -

Y ahora tu y yo vamos a divertirnos -

Lucius se acercó a la chica y la cogió fuertemente para tumbarla en la cama y empezar a desnudarla. Cris se dejaba hacer y disfrutaba con ello.

* * *

El día de la carrera comenzó y todos esta nerviosos sobre todo Eli, llegaron a el circuito y se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras todo se llenaba de gente. En una hora empezaría la carrera. Al rato los comisarios de pista empezaron a evacuar a la gente de la pista para que comenzaran a salir los coches y prepararse para la carrera. 

La carrera se presentaba interesante, Alonso se encontraba en la segunda posición en la parrilla de salida, Räikkönen obtuvo la pole. Los comentaristas a través de la megafonía radiaban la carrera para que ninguno se perdiera el más mínimo detalle.

Aunque Alonso lo intentó, no pudo remontar ningún puesto en la salida, aun así se esforzaba por no perder la estela de Räikkönen, el cual había pisado a fondo su acelerador para ganar ventaja con respecto al que iba detrás.

En la primera curva se produjo un choque que provocó la salida del coche de seguridad durante dos vueltas, en cuanto la pista estuvo limpia el coche de seguridad salió y los pilotos pudieron pisar de nuevo los aceleradores.

Todo siguió con normalidad hasta la vuelta veintitrés donde empezaron a producirse las entradas a los boxes para repostar gasolina. La clasificación se vio modificada un poco pero los puestos de cabeza seguían igual.

Eli se entretenía explicando los entresijos de la carrera a sus amigos, levantándose y haciendo que se levantaran cada vez que pasaba Alonso.

La carrera continuó con normalidad, Räikkönen y Alonso se disputaban las vueltas rápidas, y no hubo más incidentes.

Quedaban apenas doce vueltas para acabar la carrera y todos estaban expectantes. Eli estaba sentada junto a Lily para no dejarla sola, ya que Ann y Remus llevaban desde el comienzo del espectáculo dándose mimos. Sirius y James, los cuales no entendían mucho de que iba todo aquello, pero que sin duda también estaban disfrutando, hablaban sobre las chicas, y en concreto, Sirius contaba las horas que quedaban para que se acabara el mes sin sexo propuesto por Eli. Remus estaba sentado detrás de Ann, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda descubierta. El chico estaba muy cariñoso, besando dulcemente el cuello de su novia. Miró hacia los dos lados para ver si sus amigos los estaban viendo, y al comprobar que nadie se había fijado en ellos coloco sus manos en las caderas de Ann. La chica estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, pero no iba a ser ella quien le parara, el hecho de que le acariciara en público le excitaba. Levantó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron con los del chico para poder besarle. Con una mano Remus comenzó a acariciar la pierna derecha de la chica, ella se sobresalto al notar el contacto del chico, aun teniendo como impedimento la tela del pantalón. Remus comenzó a acariciarle más rápido el muslo, mientras con otra mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Ann, la piel de la chica comenzaba a estar cada vez mas sensible al sentir las caricias de su chico y se echo para atrás para que el chico siguiera con mas facilidad. Al hacerlo, Remus se acerco a su oído con intención de decirle algo pero de su boca solo puedo oírse un leve susurro.

Te deseo... - dijo quitando su mano de la espalda de Ann y acariciando uno de sus senos.

Remus... aquí no... -

Te deseo... - repitió Remus - perdámonos - dijo el chico mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

La chica no pudo resistirse y de su boca salio un leve gemido que Remus entendió como un si.

Los dos enamorados se levantaron, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

¿A donde vais? -

A por algo de beber - dijo Ann nerviosa mirando a Remus.

Esta bien, pero no tardéis que queda poco para que esto acabe -

Tranquila Eli, estamos aquí en cinco minutos -

¿Cinco minutos? - dijo Remus sorprendido - yo quiero más -

Eehh... esto... bueno luego nos vemos - dijo Ann pellizcando a Remus.

Cogidos de la mano comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a una de las puertas que llevaban a los baños, cuando la cruzaron se apoyaron en la pared y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, se tocan desenfrenadamente, sin importarles que algunas personas que estaban por allí les vieran. Ann levantó la camiseta del chico para poder ver su torso y lamerlo, mientras que Remus intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón. La chica levantó la vista y vio como un guardia de seguridad se acercaba y temiendo que les viera cogió a Remus de la mano y le hizo entrar en el cuarto de baño de los chicos. Lo empujó hasta el baño más alejado cerrando la puerta con pestillo mientras lo miraba con lujuria. Entonces, cuando ya estaban a salvo de que los descubrieran se desato la pasión que sentían. Remus se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras que Ann le quitaba la camiseta y se bajaba sus pantalones. Apoyó a Ann en la pared mientras que la chica enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del chico. El chico comenzó a penetrarla bruscamente mientras que ella acariciaba con fuerza la espalda del chico. No era la primera vez que hacían el amor, pero esta vez era diferente, nunca lo habían hecho tan salvajemente. Su ritmo se aceleraba cada vez mas, sin embargo, ni el cansancio ni el sudor hacia que los chicos pararan, llevaban mucha pasión en su interior y todavía necesitan desahogarse. El problema no era sólo el ritmo de sus caderas, sino que los gemidos de ambos eran cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que el guardia se percatara de que estaba sucediendo algo raro y entrara en los baños a investigar. Los chicos sintieron como la puerta se abría e instintivamente cada uno tapaba la boca de su amante para que no se oyera nada. El guardia comenzó a pasearse abriendo cada baño para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Remus miro a Ann fijamente, estaba jadeando, y aun sabiendo que luego podría arrepentirse fue penetrándole poco a poco. Ann le miraba suplicándole que parara, pero su chico sabía que la chica estaba disfrutando. Los pasos del guardia se oían cada vez con más claridad, mientras que Remus hacia gozar a Ann con cada penetración0, cada vez más ansiada para la chica. El guardia abrió con brusquedad la puerta contigua al baño donde ellos se encontraban y viendo que allí tampoco había nada, se dirigió al ultimo baño que quedaba, donde estaban los amantes. Colocó sus manos en el manillar con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo.

Probando... probando... ¿Matías me oyes? -

Si, si, te oigo perfectamente -

¿Algún problema por allí? -

No, ninguno - dijo el hombre pensativo mirando la puerta cerrada del baño.

Pues entonces vente para acá, que quedan cinco vueltas, date prisa... que los asturianos se empiezan a ambientar para celebrar el triunfo -

OK, allá voy - 0

El hombre se giró y se dirigió a las gradas para ver el final de la carrera, pero eso es otra historia, ya que Remus y Ann en el mismo momento que el guardia cerro la puerta llegaron juntos al orgasmo, exclamaron un grito de placer y después de besarse se sentaron exhaustos para recuperar las fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Eli y Lily buscaban a sus amigos con la mirada, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin aparecer.

Joder, encima que lo organiza ella se va a perder el final... - dijo Eli molesta.

No te preocupes, seguro que llegan a tiempo -

Mira ahí vienen - dijo Sirius señalando a la pareja.

Ya estamos aquí - dijo Ann sentándose con las chicas - ¿nos hemos perdido algo? -

¿Qué si te has perdido algo¡más de cinco vueltas¿se puede saber donde has estado? -

Bueno... pues... dando un paseo... - dijo sin ser convincente.

Ann Cooper, dime ahora mismo que has hecho -

¿Yo? no he hecho nada... malo... -

¡Dínoslo! - gritaron las dos chicas a la vez.

Si no hubieras hecho nada no estarías tan... -

¿Tan que? -

Como si te hubieras tirado a Remus -

Ann no dijo nada.

¿TE HAS TIRADO A REMUS? - dijo Eli chillando.

Tía cállate - dijo Ann avergonzada viendo como muchos aficionados junto a Remus y los chicos le miraban - por eso no quería contaros nada -

Un poco mas alejado.

¿Te has tirado a Ann? -

Bueno si... no se... -

¿No sabes? - preguntó Sirius.

Es que ha sido... no he podido frenarme... yo estaba muy... -

¿Qué quieres decir? -

¡Que estaba muy excitado joder! -

¡Tío eres mi héroe¡te la has tirado en un sitio público! yo no lo he hecho nunca¿qué tal ha sido? -

Muy salvaje - dijo el chico sonriendo.

Mientras tanto las chicas.

Joder con lo que os ha costado hacerlo por primera vez y tenéis que hacerlo precisamente hoy -

Tía Eli no te pongas así¿no te alegras por mi? -

Si pero... -

¿Pero qué? -

No se... es que llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con Sirius que... -

Tía si vuestro plazo acaba dentro de nada -

Si, tienes razón, lo siento... estoy un poco nerviosa por eso... no sé si podremos aguantar -

No pasa nada... no te preocupes... ¡y ahora a disfrutar del triunfo! -

Sólo quedaban tres vueltas y se estaba disputando un duelo entre Räikkönen y Alonso, Barrichelo los seguía de cerca intentando adelantarlos. Räikkönen adelantaba a Alonso y viceversa, la afición estaba con el alma en un puño y rogaba por que Alonso consiguiera adelantarlo. Räikkönen en ese momento cometió un error ,cuando apenas quedaban tres curvas para el final, de ese error, Barrichelo, que estaba justo detrás, también se aprovecho y consiguió adelantar a Räikkönen. Alonso cruzó el primero la línea de meta, con Barrichelo detrás hasta el último segundo y Räikkönen en tercera posición.

Las chicas empezaron a dar saltos de alegría, igual que toda la afición. Había sido una carrera espectacular, Fernando Alonso había ganado, Barrichelo en segundo puesto y Räikkönen el tercero. Los hermanos Schumacher no habían tenido tanta suerte, Ralf se había salido de la pista y Michael había quedado en décimo lugar, por lo tanto ninguno de los dos puntuó. (n/a: "la mala racha le sigue a Shumy (Michael) hasta en un ff... que se joda! coño que por una vez gane Fernando aunque sólo sea en un ff")

Cuando los pilotos terminaron la carrera, todo el mundo que estaba en las gradas bajó hacia la pista a celebrar que por fin un piloto español había ganado en su tierra. La marea azul coreaba el mismo nombre: Fernando Alonso. El asturiano salió a celebrar su triunfo mientras con emoción alzaba las manos en señal de victoria. (n/a: Eli dice:"ya lo sé... es demasiado fantasioso... pero me hacia ilusión que ganara aunque sea en la ficción!")

Uno de los altos mandatarios del gobierno se acercó a darle el ansiado trofeo, mientras sonaba el himno español de fondo, de repente se oyó una fuerte carcajada que silenció a todo el mundo. Todos se preguntaban de donde salía ese estruendo cuando un niño señaló al cielo. La gente miró hacia arriba y pudieron ver una calavera de donde salía una serpiente por la boca. Se empezaron a oír gritos mientras las personas allí reunidas caían al suelo.

Todo el mundo gritaba y el caos se apoderó de la pista, en el podio se veía a los guardaespaldas cubriendo el cuerpo inerte del alto mandatario mientras los demás intentaban ponerse a salvo. En lo más alto del podio apareció un encapuchado que comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a todos los que estaban debajo. La gente corría hacia la salida intentando escapar de la masacre.

(n/a: "ahora nos concentramos en nosotros... coño... que para eso somos los protas")

Es Voldemort, esta atacando el estadio - gritó Sirius al ver a los mortifagos.

Mierda... y nosotros sin varitas - dijo James mirando con desesperación a todos lados.

Andrew se acercó a ellos y los junto para poder hablarles a todos.

Chicos la situación es grave... tenéis que salir de aquí -

Tío no te vamos a dejar sólo - dijo Eli obstinadamente.

No tenéis varitas y no podéis hacer mucho aquí... venga corred... -

Pero... -

No te preocupes... estaré bien - dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrina.

Momentos después salió corriendo a luchar contra uno de los encapuchados que estaba torturando a una familia.

Tío... tío Andrew -

Vamos Eli... no hay tiempo... corre - dijo Sirius cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de ella.

Corrieron hasta llegar debajo de unas gradas, ya que cerca se encontraba una de las salidas del recinto, la tierra tembló y vieron caer escombros de las gradas. Ann y July gritaron mientras caían hacia a tras para evitar los trozos de cemento que se precipitaban sobre ellas.

Sirius, que era el que más cerca estaba de ellas, se acercó a ayudarlas pero cuando levantó la cabeza para ver donde estaban los demás se dio cuenta de que los había perdido.

¿Estáis bien? -

Si... - dijeron ambas chicas.

¿Y los demás? - preguntó Ann.

No sé han dado cuenta de lo que os ha pasado y habrán seguido hacia delante -

Espero que estén bien - dijo July.

Ann se fijó en unos mortifagos que había cerca, los cuales habían acorralado a un grupo de personas que gritaban y empezaban a caer muertas. La chica se fijo en las caras de los niños que asustados se agarraban a los cuerpos inertes de sus madres.

Los que no van a estar bien son esos cabrones... se van a enterar - dijo Ann mirándolos con furia.

Será mejor que nos mantengamos un poco al margen de esto - dijo Sirius a July al ver la cara de cabreo de Ann.

La chica se acercó al grupo de mortifagos, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca pego un silbido para llamar su atención.

Vaya... una que se quiere hacer el héroe - dijo el encapuchado mientras reía estrepitosamente - que idiota... Avada... -

No pudo terminar de lanzar la maldición por que una onda de energía dio en su pecho. Los demás encapuchados miraron sorprendidos como su camarada caía, uno de ellos se acerco al cuerpo.

Todavía esta vivo -

Ann se dio cuenta de que no tenía poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a todos ellos y salir victoriosa, así que opto por una retirada a tiempo.

Vamos hay que salir de aquí... creo que los he cabreado - dijo a Sirius y July mientras veía como los mortifagos corrían hacia ellos.

Si lo sé no te dejo que te enfrentes a ellos - dijo Sirius corriendo.

Yo que iba a saber que no puedo matarlos... vamos por aquí... -

Corrieron hasta llegar a un cuarto, en el cual entraron.

¿Y ahora qué? -

Pues a esperar -

* * *

James cuidado - gritó Eli. 

El chico se apartó justo a tiempo de que una maldición le diera.

Gracias -

¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó la chica mirando a todos lados.

Creo que nos hemos desperdigado un poco -

Vamos a la salida... seguro que habrán ido hacia allí -

Vamos -

No te será tan fácil librarte de esto Potter - gritó uno de los mortifagos.  
James lo reconoció al instante.

Malfoy -

Por fin te has dado cuenta que la sangre sucia no vale nada... si vieras lo mimosa que se puso conmigo - dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

James iba a lanzarse para pegarle una paliza, pero notó que alguien se sujetaba del brazo.

No... es lo que esa serpiente quiere... sabe que estas sin varita - dijo Eli muy bajito.

¿Entonces?... ¿dejo que diga esas cosas de Lily? -

No... yo me ocupo - dijo la chica mientras le mostraba una bola de fuego que tenía en la mano.

James se puso detrás mientras Eli lanzaba varias bolas de fuego.

Las capas de los mortifagos comenzaron a arder, y Malfoy tuvo que quitarse la suya dejando al descubierto las heridas provocadas por las sanguijuelas.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó James horrorizado al ver a Malfoy.

Los efectos de la venganza de tu ex - dijo Eli entre risas.

Aaaahhhh... corre - dijo James cogiendo a Eli mientras veía como los mortifagos se entretengan en apagar las llamas de sus capas.

Ambos chicos corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la salida donde se encontraban más mortifagos.

Cerradles el paso - gritó uno de los que les perseguían.

Los encapuchados formaron una barrera alrededor de los chicos para que no pudieran escapar.

Bien Eli, te toca... yo estoy sin varita -

Chamuscado de mortifago marchando - dijo la chica antes de lanzarles sendas bolas de fuego a sus agresores.

Salieron corriendo por un hueco que se formo en la barrera de mortifagos, al llegar a la salida encontraron una grata sorpresa al ver allí a Dumbledore.

Director... están dentro... son muchos... - dijo James acercándose a Dumbledore.

No te preocupes... nosotros nos encargamos -

Los demás siguen dentro... y mi tío - dijo Eli viendo como entraban.

Dumbledore había llevado consigo al menos unas cincuenta personas, un par de ellas se quedaron fuera para ayudar a los servicios de emergencias. Los sanadores que se encontraban en la zona se encargaban de examinar a la gente que salía, y si era muggle les aplicaban un hechizo para borrarles de la memoria los acontecimientos sucedidos.

* * *

¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó Lily desesperada al no ver a ninguna de sus dos amigas. 

Nos hemos separado sin querer -

Ahora lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí -

No pienso irme sin mis amigas -

Lily... Hay que salir de aquí... piénsalo... ellas también tienen que haber ido a la salida - razono Remus.

¿Y si nos están buscando¿y si les ha pasado algo y están inconscientes¿y si le ha pasado algo a James? - dijo la chica dejándose llevar por la histeria.

Perfecto... la única con poderes para defendernos y esta histérica perdida - dijo Rodo sarcásticamente.

No estas ayudando Tarner - dijo Remus mirándolo con odio.

A ver Lily escúchame bien, Eli puede quemar, Ann congelar o provocar mini tornados, si James, Sirius o July están con ellas estarán bien, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí, nosotros no tenemos varita, y tu eres la única que puede hacerles algo con las bolas de energía, así que no te dejes llevar por el pánico y ayúdanos a salir de aquí - dijo Rodo seriamente cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

Esta bien... -

OK... la salida más cercana es aquella -

Pues vamos... Lily estate en guardia por si hay que atacar -

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que Lily utilizara sus poderes ya que en ese momento entraron los aurores y ellos estaban en medio de la línea de tiro de las maldiciones. Lily lanzaba ondas de energía hacia los encapuchados, algunos de ellos caían directamente, otros quedaban lo suficientemente aturdidos para que los aurores terminaran el trabajo.

Director - dijo Remus asombrado al verlo allí.

Chicos menos mal que estáis bien... venga rápido... a fuera estarán a salvo -

Dumbledore los dejó a cargo de uno de los aurores que se encargaba de evacuar a los heridos.

La batalla estaba siendo una carnicería y había heridos y muertos en los dos bandos, sin contar con todos los muggle.

Cuando Lily salió lo primero que hizo fue buscar a los demás con la mirada, salió corriendo hacia James y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias a Dios que estas bien - dijo abrazándolo más fuerte y llorando.

James no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder al abrazo, no tenía palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía al verla sana y salva, aunque las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos había estado muy preocupado por Lily, y el hecho de que ella hubiera reaccionado así al verlo le llenaba de felicidad. Rodo se abalanzó sobre Eli y la abrazó.

¿Estas bien? -

Si -

Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al notar como James la abrazaba, la verdad es que había sido un acto impulsivo el ira a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio, así que se separó bruscamente de él y se secó las lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al recordar que James también la había abrazado a ella.

¿Y los demás? - preguntó Remus mientras abrazaba a James.

No lo sabemos - dijo Eli entre sollozos.

Tienen que estar juntos y bien... no te preocupes - dijo Rodo.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tenemos que estar aquí encerados? - preguntó July al borde de un ataque de nervios. 

El que sea necesario... los mortifagos están ahí a fuera y nosotros estamos indefensos aquí dentro - gritó Ann furiosa.

Se oyeron golpes fuera, como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta.

Alguien esta intentando abrir -

Ann se acerco a la puerta y creo una barrera de hielo.

Poneos detrás de mi - dijo Ann haciendo una bola de energía y yendo hacia el fondo de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Ann lanzó la onda de energía al invasor mientras preparaba otra.

La persona que entraba en la habitación cayó al suelo y la que venia detrás gritó.

Alto, detente -

¿Dumbledore? - preguntó Sirius.

Si... venimos a rescataros... vamos rápido... hay que salir de aquí... -

Los tres chicos obedecieron sin rechistar y acompañados de un auror llegaron a la salida.

¡Ahí están! - gritó Remus al ver a Ann.

El chico salió corriendo al encuentro de su novia, a la cual abrazó y besó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Eli también hizo lo mismo con Sirius, y Rodo con July.

¿Estas bien? - preguntó Ann.

Si, estamos todos bien... estaba muy preocupado por ti - dijo volviéndola a besar.

Dentro del circuito apenas quedaban mortifagos, los que no habían muerto, habían escapado, Voldemort desapareció tan pronto llegaron los aurores. Los aurores habían atrapado a algunos de ellos para interrogarlos.

Varias camillas salían del estadio con los herido, en una de ellas estaba Andrew inconsciente pero vivo. Eli se alegro mucho al ver a su tío a salvo y lloraba abrazada a Sirius.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	28. Conspiración

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 28: Conspiración.**_

- Mi señor¿me habéis mandado a buscar? - preguntó una voz sensual desde las sombras.

- Dime... ¿qué sabes tu de unas brujas en Hogwarts que dominan los elementos? -

- Ah... esas sosas han adquirido sus poderes a espaldas de todos... son unas niñas tontas, mustias y sosas que no tienen ni la menor pizca gracia - dijo Cris con asco.

- Veo que no te caen demasiado bien -

- Por culpa de una de ellas tuve que salir de Hogwarts... esas desgraciadas deberían morir -

- Y crees que antes de morir... me entregarían sus poderes -

- Me temo, mi señor, que no lo harán... son Gryffindors leales a Dumbledore... no creo que estén dispuestas a colaborar con usted -

- Pues habrá que hacer algo para que estén dispuestas -

- Creo, mi señor, que entre vuestras filas hay uno que conoce mejor que yo sus debilidades - dijo Cris a modo de sugerencia.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó amenazante.

- Mi señor... usted me ha enseñado bien en todo este tiempo... dígame ¿qué obtengo yo a cambio de dar esa información? -

- Vivir - dijo Voldemort apuntándole con la varita.

- Mi señor, soy poderosa y puedo ser de gran ayuda en la batalla... no creo que usted sea tan... tonto... como para prescindir de alguien como yo... - dijo divertida eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

- ¿Y que es lo que deseas a cambio? -

- Poder, mi señor, sólo poder... no más que usted, claro esta... pero si más que los mortifagos que os siguen... tenga en cuenta que yo soy más que ellos -

Voldemort pareció pensárselo unos minutos.

- Esta bien... te daré poder y prestigio entre mis filas... y ahora ¿cuál es ese nombre? -

- Severus Snape, mi señor -

Voldemort se acercó hasta ella, puso su mano sobre la chica y una aura oscura los envolvió a los dos.

- Puedes retirarte -

Cris salió satisfecha con el trato, había obtenido más poder que cualquiera de los insulsos mortifagos que la rodeaban, recordó entonces las palabras de Malfoy.

- FLASH BACK -

- Lucius... quiero que me enseñes para ser la más poderosa de todos -

- No... tu sólo eres una zorrita que satisface mis deseos... nunca podrás obtener el poder para ser más que yo... yo tengo la confianza del Lord Oscuro... tu sólo me tienes a mi de tu lado... y ahora cállate y déjame disfrutar de ti... si no quieres salir mal parada -

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Con que nunca podría conseguir más poder ¿eh, idota?... ahora yo tengo la confianza del Lord Oscuro... y por lo tanto el poder... pagaras por todas las humillaciones Malfoy - dijo Cris con asco entrando en su cuarto.

* * *

No habían pasado ni tres horas desde el ataque cuando ya estaban en el colegio, los aurores los habían transportado rápidamente para su seguridad. Andrew y Maggie estaban estables, con algunas heridas pero sin nada de gravedad. 

Nada más llegar los estaban esperando McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey, los ocho chicos fueron directamente a la enfermería para curar las heridas que tuvieran.

- No tenían que haber ido... ya sabia yo que era mala idea... - murmuraba McGonagall de camino a la enfermería.

Pasaron la noche en la enfermería aunque ninguno de ellos tenía nada grave.

Por la mañana fueron a gran comedor para desayunar y allí se encontraron con el resto de alumnos que se habían quedado a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio. Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases y se podía ver a muchos alumnos con los libros junto a la comida.

Todos se sentaron juntos, July con el resto de Gryffindor, para desayunar, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron muchas lechuzas con la edición vespertina del Profeta.

El periódico hizo una edición especial sobre los atentados de Voldemort en España, al parecer habían sido dos, uno en Madrid, en un Congreso de las Naciones Unidas donde estaban todos los dirigentes de los países, y el otro en Barcelona, en la carrera de F1.

Los dos ataques fueron simultáneos y causaron muchos muertos y más heridos. Voldemort hizo aparición en ambos, y cuando estuvo satisfecho con el caos que había montado ordeno la retirada.

Según las noticias, en Madrid, ningún dirigente del Congreso había muerto, algunos guarda espaldas si, pero los que mandaban no, ya que pudieron evacuarlos en cuanto aparecieron los mortifagos. Más de un conservador declaró en las noticias al día siguiente que este atentado, con Franco vivo, no hubiera pasado.

Del atentado de Barcelona se supo que ningún piloto ni jefe de escudería habían muerto, la mala noticia fue que muchos de los mecánicos que estaban a pie de podio si habían sufrido daños.

Todos estaba tristes por el ataque, pero gracias a Dios ninguno de ellos había sufrido más de una herida leve. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron hasta los jardines para pasar tranquilamente el último día de vacaciones que les quedaba.

No tenían ganas de bañarse en el lago, así que simplemente se sentaron en el césped a descansar. Ninguno hablaba, estaban demasiado consternados con lo sucedido. James y Lily se lanzaban miradas fugaces, Eli estaba apoyada sobre Sirius, Remus y Ann se recostaron en un árbol y Rodo y July estaban echados abrazados.

- Deberíamos empezar a estudiar ya... falta muy poco para los EXTASIS - dijo Lily.

- Eso es cierto... venga vamos - le secundo Remus.

- Lily siéntate y tu, Ann, calla a tu novio - dijo Sirius sin abrir los ojos.

Pero una gran lechuza se posó encima de Sirius clavándole las garras.

- Quita bicho - dijo Eli dándole un manotazo.

- Me cago en el pajarraco de los cojones - dijo Sirius levantándose la camiseta y revisando los arañazos que acababa de recibir.

- Es para ti - dijo Rodo entregándole la carta a Eli.

La lechuza se fue por donde había venido. Eli abrió la carta y la leyó detenidamente. Mientras leía se formaba en su cara una expresión de incredulidad y cada vez palidecía más.

- ¿Eli¿son malas noticias? - preguntó Ann viendo la cara de su amiga.

Sirius fue a coger la carta para leerla pero Rodo fue más rápido, la cogió y la leyó, y también palideció.

- No me lo creo - murmuró Rodo.

Eli empezó a reír como una loca, Sirius se hartó de no saber que decía la dichosa carta y se la quitó de las manos a Rodo, todos se pusieron alrededor de él para poder leerla.

- ¡Pero este tío esta loco o se ha fumado algo! - gritó Sirius al terminar de leer.

- No puede hacer eso ¿verdad?... ¿puede? - preguntó Lily sorprendida.

- Entre familias de sangre limpia es normal los matrimonios concertados - explicó James.

- Si, pero no con el idota de mi hermano - gritó Sirius furioso.

- ¿Eli¡Eli! Reacciona ¡Eli! - dijo Rodo mientras la zarandeaba.

- Esta loco si cree que me voy a casar con Regulus Black - dijo la chica cuando se le paso el ataque de risa - vamos... que buen chiste -

- ¡Claro que no te vas a casar con él! - dijo Sirius.

- Tranquilo... Sirius... - dijo Eli acercándose y besándolo para tranquilizarlo.

- No me parece correcto que mi futura esposa se ande besando con otros... y menos con él - dijo Regulus con una sonrisa triunfante.

Los chicos sujetaron a Sirius que pretendía lanzarse a partirle la cara a su hermano.

- Mira... niño... no me voy a casar contigo - dijo Eli muy tranquilamente.

- Eso no es lo que dice tu familia - respondió Regulus con una seguridad que impresiono a todos.

- Es que a mi lo que diga el loco de mi abuelo me importa un comino - dijo Eli perdiendo un poquito los nervios.

- Esto del ataque te debe haber afectado... seguro que cuando vuelvas a casa veras las cosas de otro modo... amorcito -

- ¡Pero que estas diciendo¡idiota! - gritaron Sirius y Rodo a la vez.

- Hermanito no tienes nada que hacer... ella se casara conmigo - dijo Regulus acercándose a su hermano como retándolo.

James y Remus tuvieron que sujetar a Sirius y Rodo se quiso abalanzar sobre Regulus pero Eli le detuvo.

- Escúchame atentamente Regulus... ni aun pagándome me casaría contigo... yo quiero a Sirius... si algún día tengo que elegir con quien me caso... lo elijo yo... te queda claro... ni mi padre ni mi madre ni mi abuelo ni Dios que baje y me lo imponga... lo elegiré yo... así que ya te puedes estar yendo antes de que me enfade más y te suelte a estos dos para que te muelan a palos - dijo Eli muy furiosa cogiendo a Regulus del cuello de la camisa para tirarlo al suelo cuando terminó de hablar.

Regulus desde el suelo la miró con odio.

- Te arrepentirás de esto - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba.

- No me mires como si me estuvieras perdonando la vida... por que estas muy equivocado jovencito... -

- ¡Largo! - gritó Sirius liberándose de los que lo tenían sujeto y yendo hacia su hermano.

- Sirius tranquilo - dijo James intentando calmar a su amigo.

- Mejor vamos a la sala común... allí no tendremos que cruzarnos con él - sugirió Ann.

Eli se acercó para abrazar a Sirius y calmarlo. Todos fueron a la sala común menos Rodo que se fue con July a la sala de la chica.

* * *

Pasaron los días y la vuelta a la rutina de las clases se hizo constante. Estaban todos en la biblioteca estudiando para los EXTASIS ya que los profesores estaban dando mucha lata con eso de la preparación para el futuro. 

Snape miraba fijamente a las chicas desde un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca, llevaba observándolas varias horas, pero ninguna de ellas se percato de su existencia. La presión de los exámenes se hacia notar entre los alumnos, y desde hacia varios días los chicos iban a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Después de muchos intentos decidieron estudiar separados, bien por el tiempo que perdían dándose besos o abrazos, o bien por la situación tan incomoda que vivían Lily y James cuando estaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Lily miro tímidamente hacia el chico, el cual se encontraba leyendo un pergamino, noto que estaba muy concentrado, puesto que ni los comentarios de Sirius le hacia salir de sus pensamientos, siguió mirándolo sin temor a ser descubierta, de repente una imagen apareció en su mente.

- FLASH BACK -

El ataque en Barcelona provoco la angustia de los profesores y como consecuencia aumentaron las medidas de seguridad por el bien de los alumnos.

Eli y Ann no podían quedar con sus chicos a solas, puesto que la mayoría de los profesores vigilaban durante todo el día, con el fin de que los alumnos no salieran de sus habitaciones. Por otro lado, Lily apenas decía nada. Ya no estaba asustada de Malfoy ni se sentía triste por su ruptura con James.

Un sentimiento nuevo apareció en su interior, la melancolía le permitía continuar luchando. Se convenció a si misma de que James y ella nunca volverían a estar juntos, y eso, en cierto modo, le tranquilizaba, y no porque no le amara, sino porque no se encontraba preparada para volver a intentarlo, necesitaba estar un tiempo sola.

No terminó de ponerse el pijama, y cuando iba a acostarse noto que algo no iba bien, que en el dormitorio no estaba sola, por un instante se asusto, pero luego recordó que sólo podría ser James, así que se tranquilizo y se tumbó dejándole espacio para que se sentara junto a ella.

- Hola... -

- Hola... ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Necesitaba hablar contigo -

- Yo también -

- Bueno... yo... después de lo que paso... ya sabes... el ataque... bueno yo... me he dado cuenta de que... tu y yo... que yo... -

- Yo también me preocupe por ti, tenia miedo de que te ocurriera algo - dijo abrazándolo - no hace falta que digas nada, en serio -

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!.. voy a serte sincero... lo de Malfoy fue un error - dijo mirándola tristemente - pero ¿quién no los comete? yo te quiero... -

- James, no sigas por favor... no puedo escuchar eso ahora -

- Pero... Lily... no te entiendo... yo quiero estar contigo... te quiero... se que tu me quieres a mi... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -

- No ocurre nada... de verdad... solo que ahora no es un buen momento -

- No se a que te refieres... pero no voy a presionarte, si esto es lo que quieres...bueno... será mejor... que me vaya - dijo dispuesto a levantarse.

- ¡Espera! - dijo amarrándolo - antes de irte... ¿puedes hacerme un favor? -

- Claro -

- ¿Puedes besarme? -

James no respondió a la pregunta, se limito a acercarse y besarle. No fue un beso tan pasional como otras veces, fue un beso calido que permitió a Lily sentirse protegida junto a el. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron avergonzados y James se marcho de la habitación sin preguntarle nada.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

Ann se dirigió a una estantería para coger un libro cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape se encontraba allí sólo. Se acerco sin hacer ruido para comprobar que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó junto a el Snape se sobresalto mas de lo normal. 

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Nada... sólo quería saludarte... pero ya veo que no estas de humor... -

- Pues no... no lo estoy... -

- Bueno... pues yo... -

- Si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer -

- Entiendo... - dio la chica levantándose - solo quería decirte que... -

- No tengo tiempo para hablar -

Ante las duras palabras de su amigo, la chica optó por marcharse dolida de la biblioteca. No entendía por que le trataba así, pero en el fondo sabía que desde la traición de Cris el lo estaba pasando muy mal. Deseaba que el chico abriera su corazón y le contara que le estaba pasando, pero sabia que eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Se limpio las lagrimas que sin esfuerzo había soltado, respiró profundamente y se sentó junto al fuego.

- Cariño ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó Remus entrando donde estaba su novia.

- No sé para que lo intento... yo quiero ser su amiga... pero él se cierra en banda y no hay forma - dijo Ann con coraje.

- Snape es así... ya lo sabías -

- Pero creí que cambiaría - dijo ella exaltada.

- No es tan fácil cambiar a alguien como Snape... -

- Todo es culpa vuestra... tantos años de bromas -

- Sabes que no es nuestra culpa... eran bromas infantiles... lo que pasa es que Snape es un rencoroso - dijo poniendo cara de pena.

Ann lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero al ver su carita de pena se apiado de él.

- Pero algo de culpa tenéis... y ahora pago yo los platos rotos -

- A lo mejor esta así por otras cosas... -

- Pues que no lo pague conmigo - dijo Ann mosqueada.

- Anda... no te enfades - dijo Remus dándole un beso.

- Vale... pero por que tu me lo pides... - dijo ella besándole a él.

* * *

Severus movía la pluma sin parar, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hablado mal a Ann. Miraba fijamente su libro de pociones hasta que la vista se le nublo y no pudo continuar leyendo. Cerro los ojos y sin tiempo para reaccionar sintió un latigazo en la espalda. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar que le sangrara. Paso una mano por sus labios y toco con la otra la sangre que el mismo se había provocado. 

- FLASH BACK -

- Snape... el Señor Oscuro te llama - dijo un mortifago con asco.

- Si - Snape siguió la mortifago hasta la estancia de su señor - aquí estoy Mi Señor - dijo inclinando la cabeza ante él.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que tienes información de primera mano sobre unas brujas que hay en Hogwarts muy poderosas - dijo tranquilamente observando la reacción del chico.

Severus se puso nervioso pero lo disimuló.

- Mi Señor no se quien le habrá dado esa información pero no creo ser yo el que tenga lo que usted, mi señor, requiere -

- Ah ¿no?... confió en mi informador... así que... cuéntame... cuales son sus poderes y sus nombres -

Snape lo miró directamente a los ojos, una osadía que no se le permitía a nadie, pero en ese momento quería ver si su señor sería capaz de hacerle daño por conseguir esa información y se dio cuenta de que su señor sería capaz de todo.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Por mucho que Ann fuera su amiga, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora ya no era su problema lo que les pasara a las chicas.

* * *

Pasaron los días y entre tanta presión por los exámenes una pequeña salvación al agobio que todos sentían se deslumbró en el camino, el sábado tenían visita al pueblo. 

Ese día sería un respiro para todos pero los que más contentos estaban eran Eli y Sirius pues ese fin de semana acababa el mes de prueba y Sirius había pasado con honores.

Pero antes de eso Eli tenía que hacer algo, fue al despacho del director para pedirle el favor, estaba segura de que le dejaría, y así fue, colocada frente a la chimenea dijo alto y claro el nombre de su casa y asomó la cabeza. Un elfo apareció frente a ella.

- Rápido llama a mi madre - ordeno Eli.

- Si señorita -

A los segundos estaba su madre frente a ella.

- Hija ¿qué pasa? -

- Mamá ¿cómo es posible que me hayáis prometido a Regulus Black? - preguntó Eli indignada.

- Es cosa de tu abuelo... convenció a tu padre para ello... al perecer la señora Black fue la que insistió en juntaros -

- Pero es que yo no quiero casarme -

- Hija... sabes que poco puedes hacer -

- Ya soy mayor de edad... no podéis obligarme - dijo la chica rotundamente.

- Eres una Adams y hemos hecho un trato... no puedes mandar nuestro prestigio a la mierda por un capricho - dijo su madre enfadada.

- Es que habéis hecho un trato con mi vida... y no es un capricho ¡es mi vida! -

- Te casaras con Regulus Black y no hay más que hablar - dijo la mujer cerrando la conversación.

- Mierda - dijo Eli al salir de la chimenea.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el director.

- Quieren casarme a la fuerza... y con el hermano pequeño de mi novio... la vida es un asco -

- Seguro que todo saldrá bien... te aconsejo que vivas el momento y aproveches lo que tienes ahora -

- No me pienso casar con Regulus - dijo Eli tajantemente.

- Muy bien... ese es el espíritu luchador que quiero en mis alumnos - dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche y Eli se asomó al espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. El vestido negro que se había puesto dejaba ver cada curva de su cuerpo, haciendo que se encontrara hermosa. Salió de la habitación lentamente, había quedado con Sirius para cenar, era su primer aniversario y la chica sabía que Sirius de verdad le quería, que sus sentimientos eran auténticos. 

Sin embargo, eso no la tranquilizó, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos con el corazón acelerado, intentando imaginar que sorpresa le había preparado Sirius. Puso su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta, vio que sus manos temblaban, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Abrir la puerta y entrar significaba estar con Sirius por fin, olvidando todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Después de dudar unos segundos la abrió. Y allí estaba él, el amor de su vida.

Sirius la esperaba de pie, con una rosa roja en su mano. La miró fijamente, sonriendo, sabiendo con certeza y sin miedo que ella era la única persona a la que había amado, la única mujer que le había dado la oportunidad para conocer el amor. Se fijó que la chica temblaba, así que se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

- Feliz aniversario - dijo el chico susurrándole al oído.

- Feliz aniversario - consiguió responder Eli embriagada por el olor del chico.

Sirius la cogió de la mano, invitándole a entrar hasta el interior de la habitación. El chico había decorado la sala con velas, haciendo que la cita fuera aún más intima. En el techo un hechizo dejaba ver las estrellas y la luz de la luna iluminaba la cama que Sirius había hecho aparecer.

Eli miraba asombrada cada rincón de la habitación, no quería perderse ningún detalle. Desde donde se encontraban, el chico había hecho un pequeño camino cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. Al final de dicho camino se encontraba la cama, por encima de la cual había pétalos rojos colocados de forma estratégica, dejando ver la forma de un corazón.

La chica caminó entre los pétalos del suelo y se acercó al corazón. En su interior, Sirius había puesto una fotografía mágica donde Eli y Sirius salían sonriendo y abrazados, al lado de la foto había un sobre cerrado. La curiosidad de Eli hizo que la abriera sin decir ni preguntar nada.

La chica comenzó a leer y unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que ella leía Sirius iba recitándole la carta palabra a palabra, haciendo que la chica se emocionara aún más.

"Querida Elísabeth:

Te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi, desde que tus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente tantos años atrás. Te amo, por que con tu amor soy feliz, por que con una sola mirada o palabra tuya mi corazón palpita, por que con saber que tu me amas mi vida cobra sentido.

Te amo, no sólo por como eres, sino por lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo.

Te amo, sí, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, por que sólo contigo he podido experimentar el amor, por que sólo contigo mi piel se estremece con un simple roce, por que eres mi vida, por que ya no soy nadie sin ti.

Te amo, siempre te he amado, pero el miedo me hizo ser débil, haciendo que no luchara por lo que realmente deseaba. Ahora estoy aquí, enfrente tuya, deseando que en este mes haya podido demostrarte mis sentimientos, demostrarte que mi amor hacia ti es verdadero, pidiéndote una oportunidad para formalizar nuestra relación.

Te amo, podría decírtelo mil veces, aún sabiendo que con una sola palabra tuya me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Siempre tuyo.

Sirius."

Al terminar de oír a Sirius, Eli se le acercó para abrazarlo. El chico la abrazaba fuertemente, dejándole que se desahogara. Cuando Eli se calmó se separó del chico y le besó. El beso era tierno, cálido, como nunca se habían besado. Sus relaciones siempre habían sido muy apasionadas, pero esta vez tanto Eli como Sirius necesitaban que fuera una noche romántica, rozando y conociendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Eli se puso de espaldas a Sirius y él le comenzó a besar el cuello.

- ¿Estas segura? - susurró Sirius al oído acercándose más a ella.

- Más que nunca -

El chico comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente la parte de la espalda que el vestido dejaba ver. Eli cerró los ojos, disfrutando, dejándose acariciar por su chico.

Una vez la cremallera estuvo abierta el vestido cayó al suelo. Eli se encontraba en ropa interior y Sirius pensó que no había visto una mujer tan bella como su novia. Comenzó a lamer su espalda, mientras que Eli se estremecía con cada caricia, cada vez que la lengua rozaba su piel se sentía perdida. Suspiraba mientras Sirius seguía acariciándola.

Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer. Acercó su cuerpo a la espalda desnuda de la chica. Tocaba sus senos, mientras que le besaba el cuello. La chica colocó sus manos en la espalda del chico aún cubierta por la ropa. Eli gemía de placer mientras sus manos luchaban intentando rozar la espalda de Sirius, apartando como podía la camisa del chico.

Las manos de Sirius acariciaban suavemente los senos de Eli haciendo que la chica se excitara. Fue bajando hacia su cintura mientras que ahora le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Cuando sus manos se iban a colocar en el tanga de la chica, ella lo paró. Se giró y mirándole fijamente, le desabrochó la camisa. Ella también quería conocer a fondo a su chico.

Le quitó la camisa y besó a Sirius. Fue descendiendo, besándole el cuello, lamiendo su torso desnudo. Se acercó, provocando que sus senos rozaran el torso del chico, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sirius se desabrochó el pantalón y como pudo se lo quitó mientras que Eli le volvía a besar. Ambos se encontraban semidesnudos.

Sirius se agachó acariciando la cintura de Eli, descendiendo mientras acariciaba sus muslos, sus piernas. Eli abrió un poco las piernas para que Sirius pudiera acariciar la parte interior de sus piernas.

Sirius le quitó el tanga a la chica, quedando Eli totalmente desnuda. Sirius la levantó y acompaño a Eli abrazándole hacia la cama, haciendo que se tumbara.

Él se tumbó encima de ella colocando su cabeza a la altura de su sexo. Mientras Sirius le hacia vibrar, Eli le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y se acariciaba sus senos con la otra. Eli gemía de placer rogándole que no parara. Cuando el chico vio que a Eli le faltaba poco para correrse se colocó a la altura de sus ojos, besándole tiernamente mientras la penetraba lentamente. Las manos de la chica ahora estaban situadas en los glúteos del chico, empujándolo, haciendo más intensa la penetración del chico.

Eli abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro de Sirius iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras Sirius le sonreía y le susurraba infinidad de veces que la amaba. Ella respondía de igual manera, diciéndole lo que sentía, besándolo y haciendo el amor con él como nunca antes lo habían hecho, vibrando con cada caricia, con cada roce, con cada penetración.

La pasión de los dos amantes hizo que hicieran más de una vez el amor esa noche, cada vez más apasionada, hasta quedar exhaustos, quedándose dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Lo que nadie sabía es que el sábado sería un día de sorpresas, unas buenas y otras no tan buenas. 

Remus respiraba entrecortadamente, su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música, sin embargo, se percato de que no estaba soñando. Noto una de las manos de su chica acariciándole el pelo, y eso hizo que despertara dándose cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Esperaba encontrarse con la sonrisa de su chica al despertarle, pero no la encontró. Mientras levantaba la cabeza para verla se mordió el labio con pasión, y una nueva sensación le obligo a volverse a tumbar. Cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento.

Una cabellera rubia se dejaba ver entre las sabanas, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Se separo unos milímetros del cuerpo de su chico para coger aire. Lo miro y comprobó que estaba disfrutando. Volvió a mirar el miembro de Remus y sacando la lengua la posó con cuidado en la punta. Comenzó a lamerla despacio mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de su novio. Aumento la velocidad mientras Remus, aun con los ojos cerrados, comenzó de nuevo a moverse excitado. Introdujo su pene en la boca y con cuidado para no dañarle lo saboreo hasta que noto que Remus iba a correrse. Se separo y continuo dándole placer con la mano, hasta que por fin Remus acabo lo que ella había empezado. Se incorporo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se tumbo a su lado.

Después de eso bajaron a desayunar para ir rápido al pueblo y así descansar de las presiones.

* * *

Pasaron una mañana tranquila de un lado para otro todos juntos, riendo y pasándolo bien, extrañamente no se toparon con ningún Slytherin y no habían vuelto a encontrarse con Regulus desde el día que estaban en el lago, lo cual era muy sospechoso. 

Después de haber pasado la hora del almuerzo todos alegremente, por lo menos cuatro de ellos, ya que Lily y James no se motivaron demasiado en este sentimiento, comiendo en Las Tres Escobas decidieron que pasarían la tarde separados haciendo sus respectivas compras.

Las chicas iban por la calle hacia una de las tiendas de moda a comprar ropa charlando animadamente cuando una señora que caminaba delante de ellas cayo al sueño de repente. Se aproximaron ha la mujer que yacía muerta en el asfalto, levantaron la vista y vieron una veintena de encapuchados con sus varitas listas para atacar, sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo hasta uno de los edificios para guarecerse detrás.

- Mortifagos -

- Habrá que avisar a Dumbledore -

- Y a los chicos -

- Lo mejor será separarnos... yo avisare a Dumbledore, vosotras id a por los demás - dijo Eli.

Ann, Lily asintieron mientras agarraban con fuerza su varita y se disponían a salir del escondite.

- Cúbrenos - dijo Ann a Eli.

- Hecho... protego -

Las tres chicas se separaron para tomar caminos diferentes. Eli se dirigió a la salida del pueblo para ir al colegio, Ann y Lily fueron a la parte sur del pueblo, donde estaba Zonko, para avisar a los chicos y a todos los alumnos que se encontraran por el camino.

Si las chicas pensaban que sería fácil librarse de los mortifagos se equivocaron. Nada más salir de su escondite, Lily y Ann se encontraron con los mortifagos. Intentaron correr y esquivar las maldiciones aturdidoras y mortíferas que les lanzaban y casi lo consiguen, sobre todo por que algunos compañeros que estaban por la zona también intentaban defenderse del ataque, pero una de las maldiciones dio de lleno en Lily, con la consecuencia de que cayera al suelo, Ann que iba por delante no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta unos metros más hacia delante, donde giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga, pero cuando la vio, Lily estaba tumbada en el suelo y un grupo de mortifagos rodeándola, se acercó para ayudarla.

- Expeliarmus - gritó Ann a los mortifagos.

Mala idea debió de pensar cuando varios de ellos se giraron para atacarla, y no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo para hacer que le siguieran y así quitarle algunos de encima a su amiga.

* * *

Lily todavía estaba consciente y se aferró a su varita para poder defenderse. Lanzó un par de Expeliarmus pero no surgieron el efecto deseado ya que uno de los mortifagos le lanzo un Crucio. La chica sintió un dolor muy fuerte que le quemaba por dentro, se retorció en el suelo y sobre todo intentó no gritar, no le daría la satisfacción a esos de verla gritar. 

Cuando el hechizo terminó uno de los mortifago se acercó para cogerla y llevársela, pero Lily no se iba a dejar agarrar tan fácilmente. Cuando estuvo en pie, saco fuerzas para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna al que la sujetaba, el hombre se encogió de dolor, mientras que otro mortifago la sujetaba para que no escapara.

- Maldita zorra, te vas a enterar - dijo con voz aguda el mortifago adolorido.

El hombre se puso de pie y le pego tan fuerte como pudo a Lily, ella no pudo hacer nada y se desmayó del golpe, los demás mortifagos se rieron y se la llevaron a la vez que mataban a algunas personas más que pasaban por allí.

* * *

Eli llegó a la salida del pueblo con bastantes dificultades, por el camino se había encontrado con más de un mortifago al que pudo esquivar y atacar con bolas de fuego. Cuando se disponía a entrar en el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts unos brazos se lo impidieron, alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás. 

- ¿A donde vas amorcito? -

- Black suéltame -

- Me temo que no... aquí tengo a unos amigos que quieren saber de ti -

Regulus la giró para que se quedara cara a cara con cinco mortifagos que la apuntaban con la varita.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Regulus? - preguntó mirando con temor a los mortifagos.

El chico la tenía cogida de tal forma que no podía crear ninguna llama para defenderse, aunque ella intentaba soltarse, pero Regulus nunca le contesto y si lo hizo no pudo oírlo ya que los cinco mortifagos lanzaron distintas maldiciones de aturdimiento para dejarla sin sentido. Eli cayó inconsciente en los brazos del pequeño Black que beso sus labios.

- Por fin mía -

* * *

Ann se encontraba acorralada entre tanto mortifago, no sabía que hacer, y era consciente de sus limitaciones en cuanto a sus poderes. Salió corriendo hacia Las Tres Escobas para socorrerse en la taberna, cuando se encontró con la persona que más odiaba. 

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... nos volvemos a ver... Anita -

- No me llames así, zorra -

- Uy... veo que no estamos de humor... ¿tal vez miedo de que te vuelva a vencer? - dijo Cris mientras sacaba su varita.

- Nunca me has vencido -

- Prepárate a morir -

Cris comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y Ann hábilmente los esquivaba, a la vez que le devolvía unos cuantos hechizos.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar las niñerías y mostrar de lo que verdaderamente somos capaces? - dijo Cris empezando a mostrar su parte veela.

Ann sabía perfectamente que una pelea con Cris transformada en veela no sería igualada, pero no podía evitar el enfrentamiento.

La veela se abalanzó hacia Ann, que pudo esquivar una de las garras, pero no la otra que le produjo un arañazo bastante grave en el pecho. Ann se acurruco en el sueño para guarecer la herida mientras Cris le atacaba.

Cris la cogió y la lanzó contra la pared, quedando Ann semiinconsciente y de espaldas a la veela, Cris aprovecho para rajarle toda la espalda a base de arañazos profundos y de difícil cicatrización.

Ann no sabía que hacer, estaba indefensa y casi inconsciente ante los ataques de Cris, pero tenía que hacer algo. Mientras su oponente se deleitaba marcándole la espalda, Ann pudo reunir algo de fuerzas para contrarrestar todos los ataques.

Se giro, sorprendiendo a Cris de que todavía estuviera viva, y lanzó la más grande bola de fuego y electro que podo hacer. Al estar tan cerca de la veela, esta, no pudo evitar la colisión, y se retorcía del dolor ya que estaba ardiendo y el electro le estaba provocando sacudidas.

Cris estaba de rodillas en el suelo, retorciéndose en el fuego, Ann también de rodillas en frente de ella respiraba entrecortadamente por el dolor de las heridas, estaba exhausta y no podía ver bien, uno de los cortes que Cris le hizo fue en la cara y la sangre no le dejaba ver, pero distinguió la figura de Cris alzándose en frente de ella.

- Muy bien hecho, la verdad me ha sorprendido, pero no has acabado conmigo - dijo la veela mientras volvía a empuñar su varita.

Cris tenía la cara y el cuerpo quemado y ensangrentado totalmente a causa del fuego y del electro, el pelo calcinado y las ropas todavía en llamas.

Ann no se lo podía creer, no había podido acabar con ella, y estaba casi vencida, ya no tenía esperanzas y las pocas que le quedaban se desvanecieron al oír el hechizo que la veela le lanzó.

- Avada Kedavra -

Pero la muerte nunca llegó, todavía estaba viva, todavía sentía el dolor de las heridas, entonces ¿que había pasado, alzo la vista y vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Cris.

Poco a poco fue viendo a su salvador, a aquella persona que le había salvado de una muerte segura. El hombre se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de Cris y lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Lo siento, Cris, lo siento - repetía mientras derramaba alguna lagrima y hacia esfuerzos por no romper a llorar.

- ¿Severus? - preguntó Ann sorprendida.

- Snape, no es momento de sensiblerías, suelta a esa zorra y trae a la chica - gritó Malfoy acercándose.

Ann comenzaba a perder el sentido cuando dos hombre encapuchados le cogieron y definitivamente lo perdió cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

* * *

Unas calles más abajo, los chicos salían de Zonko con material de bromas para todo un mes, cuando vieron a gente correr y gritar. 

- Atacan el pueblo -

- Mortifagos -

Por la mente de los tres merodeadores paso el mismo pensamiento, que a las chicas les hubiera pasado algo, corrieron calle arriba soltando las bolsas que habían comprado, pero cuando llegaron ya no había ningún mortifago o los que había estaban aturdido y atados por los aurores.

La zona estaba acordonada y no permitían el paso a nadie, aun lado estaba el hospital provisional que habían hecho aparecer para atender a los herido, los chicos corrieron a entrar allí para buscar a las chicas.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? - preguntaron a McGonagall que llevaba una lista con los nombres de los alumnos heridos.

- No están entre los herido, es muy posible que... - contestó la mujer tristemente.

Los chicos no quisieron seguir escuchando a la profesora y salieron de allí para buscarlas.

- ¡Sirius! -

El aludido se volvió rápidamente esperanzado.

- ¿Qué? -

- No están ni en la zona de heridos ni en la de cadáveres - dijo Rodo cuando llegó a él.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no están...? -

- Segurísimo -

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía el brazo roto y lo llevaba en un cabestrillo, y algunos rasguños por el cuerpo.

- ¿Y July? -

- En la zona de heridos, tiene una herida muy fea en la cabeza, se la llevaran a San Murgo -

- Vamos a habar con Dumbledore para ver si saben donde están las chicas, tu quédate aquí por si aparecen - dijo James preocupado.

- Vale -

Rodo se acercó a la profesora para ayudarla con el recuento de los heridos.

- ¿Dónde estarán? - preguntó Remus impaciente.

- No lo sé, pero mientras no sea en esa zona me conformo - dijo Sirius señalando a donde se encontraban los cadáveres.

Miraron por los alrededores para encontrarlas entre los escombros, había muchos cadáveres, algunos estudiantes y otros de gente que vivía en el pueblo o simplemente que habían ido a pasar el fin de semana.

- ¡Mirad! - dijo James señalando a un cadáver.

- Dios, es Cris - dijo Remus.

Se acercaron con cuidado y examinaron el cuerpo, ya que les parecía extraño que todos los demás cuerpos estuvieran intactos y el de Cris calcinado.

- Esta muerta - corroboró Sirius tomándole el pulso.

Remus sonrió al ver las heridas de la medio veela.

- Esto a sido obra de Ann, ha sido ella -

- Posiblemente, por lo menos nos queda claro que Ann salio ganadora del duelo -

- Eso significa que esta viva - dijo Remus esperanzado.

- ¿Pero donde? -

Siguieron buscando pero no encontraron nada, simplemente más muertos. Volvieron a la zona de heridos para ver si había alguna novedad.

Las chicas seguían sin aparecer por ningún lado lo cual tenía preocupados a los merodeadores. Todos los alumnos que habían salido ese día de visita al pueblo estaban ya ubicados, menos las tres chicas.

- Me temo que tengo malas noticias - dijo Dumbledore acercándose a los chicos.

- ¿Más? - dijo Rodo exasperado.

- Al parecer los mortifagos se han llevado a tres chicas que coinciden con las características de Ann, Lily y Elísabeth -

- ¿Ellos las tienen? -

- Hemos organizado una partida de aurores para buscar posibles lugares donde Voldemord podría esconderse -

- ¡Pero no es suficiente! - gritaron los chicos.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí los mortifagos brindaban con champán por el triunfo obtenido en el ataque, su señor les había recompensado con no matarles ni torturarles ya que habían conseguido traer a las chicas. 

- Nott ve ha vigilarlas -

- Están atadas Malfoy, no se van a escapar - dijo Nott mientras bebía de la botella.

- ¡Te he dado una orden y la cumples! - dijo Lucius cogiendo a Nott y lanzándolo fuera de la habitación.

El mortifago fue a regañadientes a las mazmorras de la casa, se paseó por las tres habitaciones riéndose de las tres chicas.

Cada una estaba en una habitación, encadenadas a la pared y con las ropas rotas.

* * *

**Información adicional:**

Eli dice "he de inclinarme ante Ana puesto que esta asombrosa noche de pasion entre Eli y Sirius es producto de su brillante imaginación, así pues un aplauso para ella por que ha sido precioso!" y "Gracias Cris y Vane por haberme puesto de malas aquella tarde... así ha sido mas fácil escribir esta muerte!"

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	29. Un nuevo amanecer

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 29: Un nuevo amanecer.**_

_Ann caminaba lentamente por el oscuro bosque, no sabia como había llegado hasta allí pero en su interior sabia que no tenia escapatoria. Durante unos minutos no pudo oír ni ver nada, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Se giro sobresaltada al oír un ruido familiar para ella, los aullidos de un lobo._

_- ¿Remus? - preguntó extrañada a la oscuridad._

_- Grrrr - un gruñido se oyó cerca, pero no se veía nada._

_Miro hacia todos lados intentando descubrir desde donde provenían los aullidos y gruñidos. A lo lejos pudo divisar unos ojos amarillos que la miraban fijamente. _

_- Remus... soy yo... Ann... - dijo acercándose al lobo, en su interior algo le decía que era Remus - tranquilo... no pasa nada... - _

_La chica se dispuso a acariciar al lobo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el animal se abalanzo sobre ella. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que las garras del animal se posaran en ella, el lobo tenía demasiada fuerza y ella no pudo hacer nada para escapar. Intento a duras penas electrocutarlo pero más fue su sufrimiento cuando comprobó que no tenia poderes. El animal estaba enfurecido, hambriento, y a medida que mordía y arañaba a la chica aumentaban sus ansias de matarla. El olor a sangre embriagaba todo el bosque y la chica apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Respiraba con dificultad sabiendo que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, pero saco fuerzas para decir unas ultimas palabras_

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto Remus?... yo te quiero... - dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos y yacer inerte en el suelo._

- ¡REMUS NO! - Ann se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor y sangre. Agacho la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que seguía atada de pies y manos. Comprobó que tenia arañazos por todo el cuerpo y angustiada se puso a llorar.

De repente, en cuanto oyó su nombre en el silencio de la noche, alguien despertó sobresaltado con lagrimas en los ojos. Comprobó que estaba aun en el castillo y salio corriendo hacia la ventana. Miró directamente a la luna y vio la imagen de su novia reflejada en ella.

_Alguien golpeó al lobo haciéndole caer. Un hombre apareció entre las sombras acercándose al cuerpo de la victima. La levantó para comprobar si tenía pulso y _

_sonriente se percató de que efectivamente estaba muerta. Se giró para detener al lobo que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Murmuró unas palabras lanzándole un hechizo al animal. Como había planeado, tras lanzar el hechizo, el lobo se transformo en un chico de ojos miel._

_- ¿Pero?... ¿qué ha pasado? - dijo Remus mirando hacia todos lados - ¿qué hago aquí? - _

_- Has hecho un buen trabajo... no se esperaba menos de ti... -_

_- ¿Quién eres? - dijo acercándose sin entender nada. _

_- Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo... lo importante no es saber quien soy... si no que eres tu... - dijo señalando al cuerpo de Ann - y de lo que eres capaz de _

_hacer... -_

_- ¡Ann!... ¿qué te pasa?... ¡respóndeme Ann! - dijo cogiéndola e intentando despertarla._

_- Es inútil que lo intentes... ya la has matado... a sangre fría... como un buen asesino... -_

_- Yo jamás... - dijo comenzando a llorar- no... ¡no puede ser!... ¡yo jamás le haría daño! -_

_- Que inocente eres muchacho... dime... ¿quién puede fiarse de un animal sangriento como tu¿quién puede estar seguro los días de luna llena cuando nadie pueda vigilarte?... dime... ¿aun niegas que la has matado?... sólo tienes que fijarte en sus heridas, en su sangre... ¿quién podría hacerle eso?... esto es obra de un lobo... esto es obra tuya... -_

_- ¡NO¡Cállate¡no quiero oírte! - gritó Remus desesperado._

_- Es inútil que luches... tarde o temprano te rendirás ante mi... -_

_- ¡Nunca¡jamás traicionare a Dumbledore! -_

_- ¿Dumbledore?... dime... ¿que ha hecho Dumbledore por ti?... ¿ha salvado a tu novia?... ¿ha impedido que le hicieras daño?... dime... ¿por qué tanta lealtad a un hombre que ha permitido que mates a lo que mas quieres¿acaso debes lealtad a alguien que ha traicionado tu confianza? - _

_- ¡Cállate!... Dumbledore jamás me traicionaría, yo confió en él -_

_- Dime si tanto confías en él ¿por qué no esta aquí contigo ayudándote? - _

_- ¡No sigas!... digas lo que digas nunca cambiare de opinión... nunca me uniré a ti -_

_- ¿Tampoco lo harías a cambio de la vida de Ann? -_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? -_

_- Un pacto... te propongo un pacto... tu alma y tu lealtad a cambio de la vida de la chica... si tanto la amas como dices no dudaras en hacer todo lo posible por revivirla - _

_- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me engañas¿de qué no es un truco para convertirme en mortifago? -_

_- No te compliques tanto Remus... si tuviera intención de engañarte o de hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees? - _

_- Ann - murmuró. _

_Remus se acerco silenciosamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Ann, se agachó intentando reprimir las lagrimas y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. sintió un escalofrió ante el frió contacto y decidido se levantó para dar una respuesta._

_- ¿Has pensado ya en lo que vas a hacer?... no puedo perder el tiempo... -_

_Remus lo miró fijamente, su mirada reflejaba tristeza pero a la vez determinación, dispuesto a hablar se acerco aun mas a el. De repente sintió una fuerza ajena que lo llamaba. Intentando permanecer tranquilo para que el hombre no se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cerró los ojos un instante. Corría una brisa suave que acariciaba su rostro y notó que alguien le estaba hablando. Intento agudizar el oído, puesto apenas se oía un leve murmullo._

_- No lo hagas... te quiero... todo esta bien... no te dejes engañar... -_

_Reconoció perfectamente quien le estaba hablando, volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su chica y se percató de que algo no iba bien, no podía ser que Ann estuviera muerta, no podría escuchar su voz si lo estuviera._

_- Ya tengo una respuesta - dijo decidido._

_- ¿Y bien¿qué has decidido? - _

_- Prefiero morir antes de unirme a los mortifagos -_

_- Entiendo... tu te lo has buscado - agarró fuertemente su varita y apunto hacia el chico. _

- ¡Remus despierta! - le zarandeó James.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? -

- Has tenido una pesadilla... -

- ¡No!... ¡no era ninguna pesadilla!... ¡yo los vi! -

- ¿A quién? -

- A Ann... ¡estaba muerta!... ¡yo la mate! -

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! - dijo Sirius alterado.

- Os digo la verdad... estábamos allí... él me dijo que podía salvarla... pero yo... no pude... - dijo comenzando a llorar.

- Tranquilízate Remus... las chicas están bien, deben estar bien... todo esto es fruto de los nervios... - dijo James intentando reconfortarlo.

- No... yo la vi... -

- Remus... -

* * *

Lily comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en el vientre y respiraba con dificultad, la cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía oír los gritos procedentes de la mazmorra contigua a la suya. En su mente una imagen apareció haciéndole temblar. 

_Un hombre caminaba lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, se percató de que aquel hombre tenia algo extraño en su cara, y emitió un grito escalofriante cuando se cercioró de que el hombre misterioso no tenía ojos. Intentó salir corriendo para evitar que el hombre llegara hacia ella pero comprobó que no podía moverse, tenía las piernas congeladas y aunque lo intentara no podría salir de allí. Intentó convencerse de que todo lo que estaba viviendo era fruto de una pesadilla, pero a medida que el misterioso se acercaba a ella su miedo se incrementaba. De las corneas aparecían serpientes enormes dispuestas a atacar cuando su amo se lo ordenara, una de las serpientes se acercó al rostro de la joven y con su lengua áspera lamió su mejilla. Lily no pudo evitar empezar a llorar cuando el hombre la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y le beso fugazmente en los labios._

_- No llores... no te va a pasar nada... sólo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor... y podrás irte... -_

_- ¿Qué favor? - susurró Lily con dificultad._

_- Una persona esta metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia... mi señor esta muy enfadado... -_

_- ¿A quién te refieres? -_

_- Es sencillo... a esa persona la conoces desde hace tiempo... sobretodo porque estas a sus ordenes... -_

_- ¿A sus ordenes? - _

_- No intentes disimular muchacha, entre nosotros bien es conocido que Dumbledore y sus aliados han creado una orden para eliminarnos -_

_- ¿Dumbledore?... no entiendo... -_

_- Te lo puedo decir mas alto pero no mas claro... tu vida a cambio de la de Dumbledore -_

_- Yo... -_

_- Mejor aun... acaba de venir a mi mente una idea mejor... tengo entendido que cierto joven es muy importante para ti... ¿Potter, no es así su nombre? -_

_- James... no por favor... -_

_- Entonces... muy fácil... tendrás que asegurarme que tanto tu como tus amigas cumpliréis la voluntad de mi señor, seréis unas mortifagas muy bellas... -_

_- ¿Mortifagas¡eso jamás! -_

_- Me parece que no tienes elección... tenéis un poder muy ansiado por mi señor y no pararemos hasta conseguirlo, bien por las buenas o por las malas... - el hombre se acercaba cada vez mas a Lily haciendo a esta temblar - ¿no dices nada? -_

_Ante el silencio prolongado de la chica, el mortifago optó por recitar un hechizo para hacerle comprender que estaba hablando en serio. Lily se encontraba en medio de un bosque, en plena oscuridad, divisando una luz que se encontraba a lo lejos. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la luz y deseó no haberlo hecho. Ante ella aparecieron 5 tumbas iluminadas._

_ELÍSABETH ADAMS_

_SIRIUS BLACK_

_JAMES POTTER_

_REMUS J, LUPIN_

_ANN COOPER_

_- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - gritó Lily con desesperación dejándose caer en el suelo. _

_- Pudiste evitarlo y no lo hiciste... traicionaste a los que te querían... eres tu la que mereces estar muerta... no nosotros... - ante ella aparecieron los fantasmas de sus amigos con ansias de venganza._

_- No... yo... lo siento... -_

_- No nos sirven de nada tus lamentaciones... no hasta que estés aquí... no hasta que te matemos... -_

_- ¡NO¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! -_

Lily despertó sobresaltada pero se tranquilizo al percatarse de que seguía atada en las mazmorras del castillo, haciéndole pensar que nada de lo que había visto era real.

* * *

Elísabeth comenzó a sentir escalofríos, notó como algo húmedo rozaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto. Intentó divisar quien o que le estaba tocando pero no pudo ver nada, pues tenía los ojos tapados con un pañuelo negro, tan apretado que sentía fuertes dolores en el cráneo. Volvió a sentir esa sensación. Ahora estaba segura de que no se estaba volviendo loca, volvía a sentir como alguien o algo acariciaba su rostro. 

- Tan bella y tan orgullosa... -

Eli pudo oír perfectamente las palabras de su agresor, sin embargo, no estaba segura de quien había sido la persona que le hablaba, así que decidió callar para intentar averiguar algo mas.

"_¿Quién es?" _pensó.

- Si no hubieras puesto resistencia, nada de esto habría pasado... -

"_Un momento, ya he oído antes esta voz"_ pensó ella.

- Te empeñaste en seguir con él, a pesar de las ordenes impuestas por tu familia... tu rebeldía a veces me pone furioso... pero he de reconocer que también me excita... - dijo metiéndose un dedo en la boca y lamiéndolo.

"_No puede ser que me este pasando esto..."_

- Ahora podríamos estar juntos, mi cama es muy grande y a menudo me siento solo... esta noche me servirás como es debido, cumplirás la promesa que me hizo tu abuelo... -

"_¿Regulus¡no puede ser! siempre pensé que era un cabrón pero jamás... jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan retorcido y cruel"_

- Se que estas despierta... noto como tu respiración se tensa cada vez que me acerco... - dijo acercándose más a ella y besándole el cuello - mi hermano siempre tuvo buen gusto para las mujeres... - añadió para después comenzar a desabrocharse la túnica.

- Regulus... - murmuró Eli.

- ¿Si cariño? - pregunto él confiado.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! - gritó la chica intentando darle una patada.

- ¡Será mejor que estés calladita o las consecuencias serán devastadoras!... vas a conseguir meterme en un problema y créeme que eso no te va a beneficiar en nada -

- No me asustan tus amenazas -

- Pues deberían... porque el que avisa no es traidor -

- ¡Déjate de habladurías y suéltame! - ordenó ella.

- No pienso soltarte hasta que me lo ordenen, mientras esperamos podemos divertirnos... - dijo tocándole un pecho a la chica.

- ¡No me toques! - dijo con asco.

- No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo... las cuerdas están hechizadas y no podrás soltarte... lo que quiere decir que puedo tocarte en donde se me antoje... ¡MUAJAJA! -

- ¡Asqueroso¡me das asco! - dijo escupiendo al suelo - esto es lo que siento por ti ¡repugnancia! -

- ¡He dicho que te calles! - dijo pegándole una bofetada - o te portas bien o me vas a obligar a usar ciertos métodos... poco ortodoxos... para controlarte -

- ¿Qué quieres¿por qué estoy encerrada aquí? -

- No estoy autorizado a responder tus preguntas... sólo te digo que no te conviene armar escándalos porque mi amo no desea mas problemas, así que no dudaría ni medio segundo en deshacerse de ti -

- Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho -

- Cierto... pero antes tiene que conseguir lo que tanto anhela... -

- ¿El qué? -

- ¿Qué crees?... ¿qué voy a ser tan entupido de contarte nuestros planes? -

- Jamás dudaría de tu inteligencia - replicó Eli sarcástica.

- Mas te vale -

- Pero si lo que tu señor espera o desea es a Dumbledore será mejor que desista -

- ¿Por? -

- Ni mis amigas ni yo somos tan poderosas ni tan importantes como para que el venga a buscarnos y se arriesgue a ser capturado -

- Nuestras fuentes son fiables, sabemos que vendrán -

- ¿Vendrán¿a quienes te refieres? -

- Dumbledore y sus aliados... tenéis poder y todo el mundo quiere vuestra colaboración... no dejaran que os unáis a nosotros -

- ¿Unirnos¡antes muertas! -

- Todas decís lo mismo... pero ya veremos si sois tan valientes como aparentáis ser -

- BLACK - una voz se oyó al final del pasillo.

- Tengo que irme... mantén tu boca cerrada o me las pagaras - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Los días iban pasando y la situación de las chicas era cada vez más insostenible. Voldemort aprovechaba cada instante para introducirse en sus mentes y torturarlas y su estado físico y mental era cada vez mas preocupante. Severus Snape caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras donde se encontraban las chicas. Entró decidido a la mazmorra donde Ann permanecía atada y comprobó que la chica estaba sola. 

- ¿Qué te han hecho? - dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso - esta viva... menos mal - dijo suspirando aliviado.

Cogió una gasa y humedeciéndola con agua comenzó a limpiarle la sangre seca que tenia en la cara, haciéndole despertar de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Sevi?... - dijo susurrando.

- Ann... yo... lo siento... no quería que pasara esto -

- Ayúdame... por favor... sácame de aquí... -

- No puedo hacer eso -

- Te lo suplico -

- ¡NO! - dijo apartándose de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo de repente un mortifago que acababa de entrar en la mazmorra.

- Todo esta controlado -

- He creído oír voces... ¿ha hablado ya la prisionera? -

- Nada ha dicho... Goyle, ya sabes que estas chicas son duras de roer -

- No podemos perder mas tiempo, el señor ha pedido resultados inmediatos... su paciencia ha comenzado a agotarse y ha ordenado que apliquemos métodos mas... dolorosos... para obtener la información que necesitamos -

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario? -

- Así es, Snape - dijo acercándose a Ann y agarrándola del cuello - tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar... cueste lo que cueste te arrodillaras ante mi señor para pedirle clemencia -

- Antes muerta... -

- Eso ya lo veremos... ¿cuantos miembros tiene la orden del Fénix¿quienes son sus integrantes? -

- No lo se... -

- ¡Respóndeme! -

- No lo se -

- Te doy una ultima oportunidad... dime los nombres o pagaras las consecuencias -

- ¡No lo se! -

- Snape proceda con el hechizo -

- ¿Cómo? pensé que lo ibas a hacer tu... -

- Quiero dejar que seas tu el que disfrutes de este momento, ya que tu revelaste los nombres de las tres chicas -

- ¿QUÉ? - dijo Ann sobresaltada.

- Adelante - ordenó el mortifago.

- Severus... por favor... -

Severus miro a ambos lados, primero a Ann que le suplicaba ayuda con desesperación y luego a Goyle que miraba con lujuria y odio a la chica. No tenía opción, y no podía arriesgar la misión, no ahora, que estaban tan cerca.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así - dijo cogiendo su varita y apuntando directamente al pecho de Ann - _¡CRUCIATUS!_ -

Ann se retorcía de dolor y sus gritos se podían oír por todo el castillo. Una vez concluido el hechizo, todos salieron de la mazmorra dejando a la chica inconsciente.

* * *

En la habitación de al lado estaba Eli desesperada oyendo los gritos de dolor de su amiga. 

- ¡Ann¡Lily! -

- No te esfuerces -

- Abuelo... por favor... ayúdame -

- Únete a nosotros - dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

- ¡No!... ¿es que no ves que nos matara en cuanto consiga lo que quiere de nosotras? -

- No lo hará... tal vez con tus amigas si... pero contigo no... lo ha prometido... -

- No te engañes... nos matara... ¿de que me sirve seguir viva si se que por mi culpa murieron mis amigas? -

- No seas caprichosa y cede -

- ¡Nunca! -

- Pues apáñatelas sola - dijo Eduard saliendo de la celda.

* * *

Los merodeadores estaba muy, pero que muy, enfadados, y eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo para el pobrecillo que pagara las consecuencias de ese enfado. Y las causas de tanto resquemor, como decía Rodo, eran nada más y nada menos la falta de profesionalidad por parte de los aurores encargados de la búsqueda de las chicas. En una semana que llevaban desaparecidas todavía no habían conseguido encontrar ni una pista del paradero de Voldemort, y eso era decepcionante. Pero como dije antes, los merodeadores estaban muy enfadados y ellos tenían sus propios métodos, poco convencionales, para conseguir información. 

Se encontraban encerrados en un aula, hechizada para que nadie oyera los gritos de dolor del pobrecillo que estaba sufriendo la tortura, bueno la verdad es que todavía no le habían hecho nada, simplemente un pequeño interrogatorio, pero visto que la poca colaboración del retenido empezaron a usar la fuerza bruta.

- Te lo repito por última vez, Snape... ¿dónde están? - gritó James.

En ese momento Severus Snape estaba contra la pared, sus pies no tocaban el sueño, y James lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y casi no le dejaba respirar.

- No lo sé - consiguió decir el torturado.

- James... déjalo... hay otras formas de que nos diga lo que queremos - dijo Sirius con una forma tan amable que daba miedo.

Remus miraba sonriente como las gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por la frente de Snape y los ojos se le dilataban al ver lo que Sirius sacaba de su túnica, un cuchillo jamonero, bien grandecito, y un afilador, poco a poco empezó a afilarlo, haciendo que ese ruido estremeciera al pobre Slytherin.

- Si quieres pasar ya al derramamiento de sangre por mi no hay problema - dijo James soltando un poco a Snape.

Remus se levantó de su silla y ayudó a James a colocar a Snape en una mesa con la mano extendida.

- Bien Severus ¿de cual dedito te quieres deshacer primero? - preguntó Sirius sonriente acercándose con el cuchillo.

Snape no podía hablar de la impresión, por su mente pasaban un millar de preguntas y la principal era¿serían capaces de cortarle algo, una parte de él lo dudaba, Gryffindors incapaces de hacer daño a una mosca, pero la otra parte no hacia más que gritar alarmada que iban a cortarle sus preciosos deditos.

- No... no seréis... capaces - dijo Snape mirando fijamente al cuchillo, ya no miraba a los merodeadores, no, su vista estaba fija en el cuchillo.

- Ah ¿no?... pues mira - dijo Sirius alzando la mano con el cuchillo dispuesta a que descendiera a gran velocidad para cortarle el dedo índice de un tajo.

Y así lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por que Snape decidió hablar en el último segundo.

- ¡Esta bien¡os lo diré! - gritó viendo que sólo faltaba centímetros para empezar a echar de menos su dedo favorito.

- Bien - dijo Remus sonriendo sádicamente - ¡habla! - ordenó.

- En mi... en mi túnica hay un trasladador... tenéis que cogerlo y decir... _Morsmordre_... os llevará al interior de un bosque... cerca del cuartel general... tendréis que ir al oeste... y encontrareis el castillo... las tienen en las mazmorras - dijo entre jadeos.

Remus rebuscó, con cierto asco en la cara, entre la túnica de Snape y halló una pequeña calavera de la cual salía una serpiente por la boca.

- ¿Este es el trasladador? -

- Si - asintió Snape dando gracias al cielo de que por fin le hubieran soltado la mano.

- Espero por tu bien que no nos estés mintiendo... - dijo James amenazante.

- Por que sino... - dijo Sirius pasando el cuchillo por el cuello de Snape.

- No creo que Severus sea tan tonto como para mentirnos... ¿verdad Severus? - dijo Remus amablemente, como había pasado antes con Sirius, esa amabilidad daba miedo.

El aludido negó rápidamente mirando con temor a los tres chicos.

- Perfecto - dijo James acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola - ya tenemos la información - dijo al recién llegado.

- ¿Tanto rato se necesita para sacarle la información a esta comadreja? - preguntó Rodo mirando con asco a Snape.

El nuevo Gryffindor se había mantenido fuera, el asunto de las torturas era cosa exclusiva de los merodeadores, además de que había ido a la enfermería a surtirse de pociones curadoras, jugos explosivos y demás utensilios para su escapada.

- Las buenas torturas se hacen lentamente - dijo Sirius sonriendo siniestramente.

- No me lo cuentes... aquí esta todo - dijo Rodo soltando una bolsa.

James y Remus se acercaron a revisar todo lo que Rodo había traído.

- ¿Qué hacemos con este? - dijo Sirius con asco.

- Esta claro... nos lo llevamos... no podemos dejarlo suelto para que avise al resto de los mortifagos -

- Si lo dejamos inconsciente... si... - dijo Remus sacando su varita.

- ¡Alto!... primero quiero una declaración jurada de que cuando despierte no me faltara ni un dedo - gritó Snape desesperado.

Los merodeadores se miraron sonrientes ante el hecho de que Snape estaba cagado de miedo y Rodo los miró con escepticismo.

- Si volvemos con las chicas no te cortaremos ni un dedo -

- Espero que no nos mientas... por que sino te juro que volveremos del mismo infierno para destruirte - dijo James amenazante.

Snape asintió, señal de que le había creído.

- Os digo la verdad... lo juro... -

- Otra cosa no... pero el miedo a perder los dedo hace decir la verdad - dijo Rodo sabiamente.

Remus se acercó a Snape, le apuntó con la varita y lanzó el hechizo, en pocos segundos estaba dormido, aunque se despertara antes de que ellos regresaran no podría salir, puesto que la puerta estaba hechizada y sólo ellos sabían la clave y la habitación silenciada para que no pudiera pedir auxilio.

- Pues nos vamos - dijo Rodo mirando a los demás chicos.

Se acercaron al trasladador y gritaron los cuatro _Morsmordre_, en unos minutos estaban en un oscuro bosque bastante tenebroso, los chicos supieron que Snape no les estaba mintiendo porque en los árboles había señales de calaveras con serpientes en la boca, símbolo de los mortifagos.

Remus sacó su brújula y les indicó a los demás donde estaba el oeste, caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que por fin vieron algo, en lo alto de la siguiente colina se erguía un enorme castillo con un aura oscura alrededor.

- Ese debe ser... -

Siguieron andando hasta detenerse a unos treinta metros del castillo para elaborar un plan de ataque.

- Creo que debemos entrar por la retaguardia -

- Sigilosamente y sin que nadie nos descubra -

- Hasta llegar a las mazmorras -

Los tres merodeadores se habían enfrascando en una conversación sobre como entrar, mientras, Rodo miraba a todos lados nervioso, se asomó un poco para poder ver el castillo y lo que vio estaba seguro de que echaba por tierra todos los planes de entrar sigilosamente que sus compañeros habían tramado.

- Chicos - les llamó Rodo.

- Y entonces les pegamos una paliza a esos idiotas -

- Chicos - volvió a intentarlo.

- Así aprenderán que a nuestras chicas no se les toca -

- Chicos -

- Como le hayan hecho algo a Eli me los cargo a todos -

Iba por el tercer intento y no conseguía nada, pero en ese momento un árbol cercano calló produciendo un gran estruendo que saco a los merodeadores de su interesante conversación.

- Eso era lo que quería deciros... los aurores acaban de encontrar este lugar... y están enfrascados en una lucha a muerte con los mortifagos - dijo Rodo tranquilamente.

- Vaya... parece que esos ineptos ya han llegado... - dijo Remus indignado - después de una semana y llegan ahora... pues que sepáis que nosotros lo averiguamos antes... -

- Cuando yo sea auror esto se cambia - dijo James tajantemente.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban frente a la pared que daba a la derecha de la entrada por donde estaban atacando los aurores.

- Esto puede servirnos de ayuda... los aurores distraerán a los mortifagos y nosotros entraremos tranquilamente - dijo Sirius animado.

- Pero también estarán más a la defensiva y pueden que hayan puesto más barreras para que no entren nadie - dijo Rodo.

- Mirad allí - señalo James.

Justamente a unos metros de ellos se había abierto un hueco en la pared que dejaba una entrada al castillo.

- Vamos - dijo Sirius decidido.

Todos fueron hacia la entrada varita en mano, una vez dentro todo estaba muy oscuro.

- ¿Por dónde vamos? - susurró Sirius.

- Snape dijo que estaban en las mazmorras... hay que encontrar un camino que nos lleve hasta el piso de abajo - susurró Remus.

- Vamos por ahí - dijo Rodo señalando a la derecha.

Como ninguno tenía una idea mejor tomaron ese camino, anduvieron durante un buen rato hasta llegar a un vestíbulo, había unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior, todos miraban reticentes el umbral de las escaleras.

- De toda la vida de Dios las mazmorras han estado en el sótano... así que será por ahí... - dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Y al ser el primero en proponerlo fue el primero en bajar el primer escalón, siguió bajando, notaba al resto del grupo detrás de él, todo estaba oscuro y se pegaban a las paredes para guiarse, no podían encender una llama con la varita por miedo a ser descubiertos. La oscuridad era total, tanto, que Remus no se dio cuenta de que pisaba una trampa y debajo de él se abría un agujero por el cual cayó.

- ¡Remus! - gritó el resto al oír el grito del chico al caer.

- _Lumus_ - dijo James.

Pero no había nada aunque la luz lo iluminaba todo, por mucho que miraron y tocaron todas las piedras el botón que accionaba la trampa no apareció.

- Será mejor que sigamos... tiene que estar abajo -

Siguieron bajando, esta vez con un destello de luz de guía, al llegar al final de la escalera no había nadie y tres caminos se alzaban frente a ellos.

- Por ahí - dijo cada uno señalando cada uno de los caminos.

- Esta visto que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte -

- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? - sugirió Rodo.

Y comenzaron a jugar para determinar que camino debían seguir.

- ¡He ganado¡he ganado! - dijo Sirius dando saltitos de alegría.

- Ya nos hemos enterado... y ahora... ¿podemos ponernos en marcha o necesitas hacer una fiesta conmemorativa por que has ganado? - dijo Rodo mosqueado, no tenía buen perder, cogiendo una antorcha que había en la pared encendiéndola y emprendiendo la marcha.

- Aguafiestas - murmuró Sirius - envidioso -

- Venga vamos... antes de que se pierda - dijo James imitando a Rodo y encendiendo una antorcha.

- Pero es una aguafiestas - volvió a murmurar Sirius cogiendo otra antorcha.

Pero ya era tarde, no conseguían alcanzarlo, no oían sus pasos, ni veían la antorcha.

- ¡Rodo! - gritaron.

No obtuvieron respuesta.

- Ya se perdió - dijo Sirius después de un rato de búsqueda.

- Este castillo tiene que estar hechizado... además de que esta provisto con unas magnificas trampas - comentó James.

- Espero que estén bien - dijo Sirius apenado.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared para descansar y notó como de repente perdía el equilibrio y caía para atrás, James miraba horrorizado como un agujero se abría a la espalda de su amigo y este caía dentro, en pocos segundos la pared volvía a ser la de antes.

- ¡Sirius¡Sirius! - gritó James aporreando la pared.

No obtuvo respuesta y maldiciendo continuó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

* * *

La caída fue larga, parecía que no llegaba el suelo nunca, y durante esos segundos, Remus, volvió a sentirse como cuando era pequeño y se lanzaba desde el tobogán, hasta que llego al frío, duro y oscuro suelo de la habitación y recordó por que estaba allí, tenía que encontrar a las chicas, a sus amigos, a los que acababa de perder, en definitiva el pensamiento más importante es que tenía que encontrar a su Ann. 

Sacó su varita y conjuró luz, pero preferible que no lo hubiera hecho, por que en ese momento dos mortifagos se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron con mucho asco, odio y rencor.

- Mierda - murmuró poniéndose en posición de defensa.

* * *

Rodo notó que había pisado algo raro, y efectivamente se dio cuenta de al verse en otra habitación. 

- Rodolphus creí que eras más inteligente para no venir -

El chico se giró impresionado, nada más y nada menos tenía delante al abuelo de Elísabeth.

- ¿Tu¿dónde esta Eli? - preguntó rápidamente.

- Ella esta perfectamente... ahora mismo en una reunión con el señor oscuro -

- ¡Es tu nieta! sangre de tu sangre... ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso? - preguntó Rodo sorprendido y algo enfadado.

- Lo mejor que le puede pasar es unirse al señor oscuro -

- Ella no es igual que tu... este no es su mundo -

- Pues lo será -

- No si puedo evitarlo - dijo Rodo poniéndose en posición de defensa.

- ¿Tu?... ¿un crió?... no me hagas reír -

Pero no pudo seguir jactándose del supuesto chiste por que en seguida recibió un hechizo en el estomago, el hombre miró furioso al joven que sonreía con arrogancia, sacó su varita y comenzaron el duelo.

* * *

Sirius cayó al suelo desconcertado y se levantó justo a tiempo para que no le diera una maldición imperdonable que un mortifago le mandó. 

En cuanto estuvo de pie comenzó el duelo a muerte, Sirius intentaba defenderse como podía, pero aunque tenía un nivel bastante bueno en duelo, no era comparable con un mortifago que cuando le diera la gana ponía fin al duelo lanzando un Avada Kedravra, así que atacó con todo el arsenal de maldiciones que se sabía y milagrosamente salió airoso del combate cuando un hechizo para dormir dio en su oponente.

Se dejó caer en la pared cansado y suspirando de alivio, no había tenido que matar y salía vivo del duelo, eso era bueno. Oyó de lejos voces de lucha y pensó que serían los aurores contra los mortifagos así que siguió el camino hasta que llegara a las chicas o a otro mortifago.

* * *

James llegó hasta una puerta y se detuvo a pensar en que hacer, estaba seguro de que detrás de esa puerta habría mortifagos, pero también era posible que estuvieran las chicas, aunque dada su suerte seguro que se encontraba con Malfoy. 

Abrió la puerta y varita en mano entró lentamente, se encontraba en una sala circular con tres puertas en frente, anduvo un poco hasta el centro de la habitación y a lo lejos, por una de las rendijas de una de las puertas, vio un reflejo rojo, se acercó corriendo a la puerta y vio, a través de los barrotes a Lily atada en la pared e inconscientes.

- Vaya... mira a quien esta aquí - siseó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Mierda - murmuró James.

La puerta estaba cerrada y apoyada en ella estaba Lucius Malfoy jugueteando con su varita.

- Este será tu fin, Potter - dijo lanzando una maldición imperdonable.

Gracias a Dios los reflejos obtenidos en el quidditch ayudaron mucho a la hora de esquivar las maldiciones que su oponente le lanzaba, James creó un escudo a su alrededor para poder protegerse y atacar.

- Malfoy... ni siquiera puedes darme... ¿de verdad crees que este será mi fin? - dijo James burlón.

Malfoy gritó de rabia por que se burlaran de él y James aprovechó para atacar y darle de lleno en el pecho haciendo que se cayera para atrás.

- Avada... -

Malfoy levantó su varita dispuesto a contraatacar pero James ya estaba sobre él golpeándolo con furia. James dejo salir toda la rabia que tenía dentro, Malfoy le había hecho más daño que nadie al atacar a Lily y eso se lo iba a cobrar él con sangre.

Malfoy puede que sea muy bueno con las maldiciones pero no aguanta nada un par de puñetazos bien dados, así que quedo inconsciente, James lo ató y amordazó por si acaso, y cuando estuvo seguro corrió hasta la puerta donde estaba Lily e intentó abrirla, al ver que no podría lo intentó también con el resto de las puertas, en una habitación estaba Eli y en la otra Ann.

* * *

- ¿Dónde están? - repitió Rodo lanzando una maldición. 

Tenía que reconocer que Eduard era bastante rápido y hábil para su edad, y que sabía demasiadas maldiciones, pero por algún motivo no le atacaba con la artillería pesada, quizás por que lo conocía desde pequeño, pero cuando Eduard intentó mandarle una maldición imperdonable desistió de la idea del afecto. Rodo esquivó la maldición con algo de dificultad pero su felicidad por los buenos reflejos que tenía se esfumo cuando notó como la varita de Eduard se clavaba en su cuello.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te han enseñado en Hogwarts?... que decepción -

- Dime donde están -

- O ¿que? - dijo el hombre presionando su varita en el cuello de Rodo.

La mente de Rodo trabajaba a mil por hora intentando descubrir una salida a todo esta situación, no podía vencerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni experto en materia de duelo, después de pensarlo no veía ninguna salida a ese problema.

* * *

Remus se batía en un duelo salvaje con dos mortifagos que no le estaban dando ni un segundo de tregua, y eso era alarmante. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo cuando una de las maldiciones que le lanzaban le produjo un corte, intentó aguantar el dolor y contraatacar pero le resultaba difícil. Lo único que podía mantenerle vivo en ese momento era su ingenio y su habilidad para luchar, pero las maldiciones y esquivarlas no le dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar en como huir, se agachó para esquivar otra maldición y de su bolsillo se cayó algo, rápidamente lo recogió y durante un segundo miro al espejo que tenía en la mano extrañado, oyó que le lanzaban otra maldición y en un acto reflejo extendió el espejo y la maldición reboto dándole al mortifago, que cayó al suelo inconciente, con la confusión provocada atacó sin pensárselo dos veces y derrumbó al otro mortifago, se acercó a ellos, los ató y amordazo para que no se escaparan. En la habitación no había salida, miró a todas partes y eligió la primera pared que vio para lanzar un maleficio explosivo.

* * *

La pared contigua a donde Rodo estaba apoyado con Eduard presionándole la yugular explotó en mil pedazos. 

- ¿Pero que...? - dijo Eduard confuso por la explosión.

- Experlliarmus - gritó Remus entrando.

Eduard salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás y se golpeo fuertemente contra los escombros.

- Gracias - murmuró Rodo.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí... -

Salieron por la puerta y recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta una bifurcación.

- ¿Por donde vamos? -

- Espera - Remus sacó de su bolsillo el espejo comunicador de Sirius que minutos antes le había salvado la vida - ¿James¿Sirius¿estáis alguno ahí? -

- ¿Remus? - dijo James apareciendo sobre la superficie del espejo - menos mal tío... Sirius y Rodo han desaparecido -

- Un espejo comunicador - dijo Rodo asombrado.

- ¿Dónde estas James? -

- Con las chicas... las he encontrado... pero no puedo abrir las puertas... parecen que están bien... inconscientes... pero vivas -

- Intentaremos llegar a donde estas... Rodo y yo estamos bien... -

- OK... corto y cierro -

La imagen desapareció, Remus se guardo el espejo y miró atentamente a los dos caminos que había frente a ellos.

- ¿Cuál cogemos? -

- No podemos separarnos... sería peligroso... -

- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? - propuso Rodo.

- Si fallamos siempre podremos echarle la culpa al azar -

Esta vez ganó Rodo y eligió el camino de la derecha.

- Espero que este camino nos lleve con las chicas -

- Sino... -

* * *

Arriba en la superficie, el panorama no era muy distinto, los aurores y mortifagos se batían a muerte y se mandaban maldiciones sin contemplaciones. Aunque había muchos mortifagos en el castillo cuando comenzó el ataque, pocos eran ya los que quedaban allí, pues muchos estaban heridos y a manos de los aurores, otros muertos, y la mayoría habían huido para salvar sus vidas. Las líneas enemigas comenzaban a debilitarse y los aurores empezaron a entrar en el castillo, se dividiera en varios escuadrones, unos buscaban a las chicas otros al señor oscuro.

* * *

Sirius seguía caminando con precaución por el pasillo hasta que oyó un ruido que venía de su derecha. 

- Bombarda - dijo apuntando a la pared.

- ¡Coño! - gritó Rodo apartándose al ver que la pared de su derecha explotaba.

- En guardia - dijo Remus apuntando a quien hubiera hecho eso para atacarle.

- ¿Remus? - dijo Sirius dejándose ver por el hueco.

- Sirius... menos mal -

Remus se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó contento de que por fin apareciera.

- Tres de cuatro... sólo nos falta encontrar donde esta James con las chicas para poder salir de aquí - dijo Rodo aliviado.

- ¿James esta con las chicas? -

- Si... al parecer ya las ha encontrado... pero no puede sacarlas de allí... -

- Hay que encontrarlo - dijo Sirius con determinación.

- Sigamos - propuso Rodo.

Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a la misma sala circular donde Rodo se separó de los demás.

- ¿Qué camino cogemos? - preguntó Remus.

- Aquí ya hemos estado... es donde nos separamos -

- Si... Remus déjame el espejo - Remus le dio el espejo a Sirius - ¡James! -

- Sirius menos mal que esta bien -

- James... ¿seguiste el camino que cogimos cuando yo me separe o te fuiste por otro? -

- Seguí el mismo -

- Vale... espéranos... estamos allí en un rato -

- Vale -

- Es ese camino - dijo Sirius.

- Vamos -

Sacaron sus varitas y conjuraron un hechizo para poder ver el camino, estuvieron atentos para no pisar ninguna trampa ni echarse sobre las paredes para no caer en otras habitaciones, al final del camino llegaron a una puerta cerrada.

- Bombarda - gritó Rodo.

La puerta salió disparada y dentro de la habitación James les apuntaba con la varita.

- Creí que era un mortifago - dijo James cuando los vio.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron al ver que estaban bien, Rodo se acercó y también paso sus brazos por encima de los chicos para abrazarlos, pero enseguida se separó al ver que las chicas estaban en las habitaciones que había al lado.

- ¿Estan bien? -

- Inconcientes... estoy seguro de que no están muertas -

- No pueden estar muertas... Voldemort no las tendría aquí si estuvieran muertas -

- Bombarda - gritó Remus contra la puerta de Ann.

Pero el hechizo reboto. Sirius se acercó a Malfoy.

- Y ¿Este¿qué le ha pasado? -

James sonrió con descaro y Sirius comprendió que los moratones y la sangre que Malfoy tenía se la había provocado su amigo.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo sacarlas? -

- ¿No funciona nada? -

- Tiene que haber una forma -

- A lo mejor el bello durmiente lo sabe -

- ¿Y crees que nos lo dirá? - preguntó Remus escéptico.

- La verdad es que no... -

Sirius se apoyó en una de las paredes que había entre puerta y puerta y dejó caer su brazo sobre un resquicio que había, las puertas se abrieron en ese momento.

- Sirius... ¡eres un genio! - gritaron Remus y James a la vez.

- Si... eso ya lo sabía yo - dijo el chico quitándole importancia al hecho de que por pura casualidad había abierto las celdas de las chicas.

Cada uno entró a una de las habitaciones rápidamente, comprobaron que las tres estuvieran con vida, las desencadenaron y las sacaron como cargándolas de esas celdas.

- Están vivas... menos mal - dijo James mirando también a Eli y Ann.

- ¿Cómo salimos ahora de aquí? -

- Por donde hemos entrado -

- Arriba se esta gestando una batalla... será difícil subir con ellas sin que nos vean y nos ataquen - dijo Rodo.

- Habrá que intentarlo -

Salieron de allí, ni siquiera se preocuparon por dejar a Malfoy sólo y a su suerte, recorrieron otra vez el pasillo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras. En el piso superior se oían como las maldiciones eran lanzadas continuamente. Se detuvieron en la sala circular y dejaron a las chicas apoyadas en una de las paredes al ver como un cadáver bajaba rondando escaleras abajo, se apilaron en torno a las chicas para protegerlas, sacaron sus varitas y esperaron a que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Todo paso muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos unos cuantos mortifagos y otros tantos aurores estaban luchando en esa habitación y los chicos intentaban repeler las maldiciones como podían, pero no pudieron evitarlo cuando uno de los mortifagos se giró hacia ellos, vio a las chicas tumbadas detrás y lanzó la maldición más imperdonable de todas.

- Avada Kedravra -

Demasiado rápido, el cuerpo inerte de Rodo cayó al suelo, muerto. Uno de los aurores redujo al autor del asesinato y poco a poco todos los mortifagos fueron cayendo ante la atenta mirada de los chicos. Sirius seguía mirando fijamente el cadáver de Rodo, demasiado sorprendido por su acto, la maldición iba dirigida a Sirius y Rodo se puso en medio, no entendía por que lo hizo.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - gruñó Moody al verlos.

- Rescatarlas... - murmuró Remus todavía impresionado al ver el cadáver de Rodo allí.

- Este no es lugar para unos niños... - dijo otro auror - vamos... os sacaremos de aquí -

- Más adentro... por estos pasillos hay varios mortifagos inconscientes - dijo James.

- Nos encargaremos de ellos -

Un auror conjuro camillas para las chicas y para el cadáver de Rodo, salieron de allí en silencio, sin decir nada, consternados por lo ocurrido, fuera, Dumbledore los esperaba, los miró preocupado al verlos salir tan taciturnos y se preparó para lo peor.

- Las chicas están bien... pero el chico... - dijo Moody.

No hizo falta que dijera más, Albus ya lo entendió todo.

- Será mejor que mis alumnos vuelvan al colegio... para que les curen las heridas -

- De acuerdo -

Se acercaron todos a un trasladador y en pocos segundos estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore con McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey esperándoles.

- ¡OH Dios mío! - dijo McGonagall al ver el cadáver.

- Llevadlos a la enfermería... Minerva... avisa a sus padres -

- Si -

Los chicos no tenían demasiadas heridas, la peor de todas el corte de Remus en el hombro, así que en cuanto la señora Pomfrey les curo, los mandó de regreso a su cuarto, no pudieron decir mucho para intentar remediarlo, así que allí en la enfermería dejaron a las chicas y a Rodo.

A la mañana siguiente se anunció en todo el colegio que las tres chicas habían sido rescatadas de las malvadas manos de Lord Voldemort, pero que entre tanta alegría por saber que ellas estaban bien había una triste noticia, Rodolphus había muerto.

Las chicas se pasaron una semana sin despertar por las consecuencias de la intrusión en sus mentes de Voldemort, a menudo murmuraban cosas en sus pesadillas y se removían agitadas en sus camas. Los chicos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas, se hubieran quedado a dormir pero la señora Pomfrey no se lo permitía.

Sirius estaba demasiado pensativo, la verdad es que la muerte en sus manos de su principal opositor a su relación con Eli, era algo que lo inquietaba bastante, nunca esperó ni imaginó que Rodo se fuera a poner delante, y en cierto modo se sentía triste por que su vida acabara así, nunca le deseó mal, bueno, que en momentos de celos hubiera querido que se cayera por las escaleras no cuenta, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el momento en el que Eli despertara y se diera cuenta de que Rodo no estaba y nunca más iba a estar.

* * *

Poco a poco, y a base de pociones, fueron despertando de las pesadillas en las que estaban inmersas, ocurrió a la hora de la comida, y por suerte los chicos estaban allí con ellas. Todo fue un poco caótico, la alegría de ellos, el miedo de ellas por que todavía creían que estaban en una pesadilla y ahora todo se volvería oscuro y con ellos muertos. Pero fue el besó que Sirius le planto a Eli lo que le dio a la chica la seguridad para saber que estaba a salvo, Remus abrazaba a Ann con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lastimarla, para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, Ann sonrió tranquilamente al sentir el abrazo, James por su parte acunaba a Lily como su fuera un bebe mientras la chica respondía a ese gesto con lagrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad. 

- Estas bien... a salvo - dijo James besando el pelo de Lily mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿De verdad¿no es otra pesadilla? - preguntó Ann temerosa.

- De verdad - respondió su novio.

- Estáis a salvo las tres - dijo Sirius sonriente.

- Bueno, bueno... me parece perfecto que estén contentos por la mejoría de las chicas... pero tengo que revisar a mis pacientes... así que vayan a sus clases -

- Pero... - se quejaron todos.

- Fuera - dijo la enfermera tajantemente.

No tuvieron otra opción que irse a clase, pero no fue por mucho tiempo que estuvieron separados, por que en cuanto terminaron volvieron a la enfermería. Para entonces ellas ya estaban más reestablecidas, Dumbledore había ido ha hablar con ellas y explicarles todo lo que ocurrió, la única que no estaba en ese momento con Ann y Lily era Eli que se encontraba en una habitación a parte hablando con Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido a Rodo.

- ¿Cómo os encontráis? -

- Mejor... aunque tenemos que tomarnos una poción para dormir sin pesadillas - dijo Lily tristemente.

- Es lo mejor... hasta que superéis lo que paso -

Dumbledore salió de la habitación, le hizo una señal a Sirius para que entrara y fue a comunicarle la noticia al resto.

Eli estaba llorando abrazada a si misma en una esquina de la habitación, Sirius se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo.

- Tranquila... -

- Ha muerto... - sollozó.

- Se que nada de lo que te diga te hará estar mejor... - dijo Sirius con voz quebrada - pero piensa que a él no le gustaría verte llorar y menos si es por su causa... - ella le miró - se que tienes que llorar... pero piensa que Rodo fue allí a salvarte para que estuvieras a salvo... -

Se abrazó fuerte a Sirius y lloró durante mucho tiempo. Para ella Rodo era más que su amigo de la infancia, era como un hermano, alguien con quien estaba demasiado unida, y su perdida le provocaba un profundo dolor.

* * *

Dumbledore los había mandado llamar, así que con mucho esfuerzo se separaron de las camas de sus novias/amigas para ir a hablar con el director. 

- ¿Quería hablar con nosotros? - preguntó Remus entrando en el despacho.

- Claro, chicos... pasad y sentaos -

- Usted dirá -

- Debería castigaros por vuestra escapada... pero a tan poco de que acabe el curso... poco os haría un castigo... -

- Gracias - dijeron los tres suspirando con alivio.

La verdad es que ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de cumplir un castigo por haberse escapado del colegio para ir a rescatar a las chicas.

- Os he llamado para otra cosa... - los chicos le miraron expectantes - los aurores están impresionados con vuestra actuación... - los chicos sonrieron con arrogancia, algunos más disimulados que otros - cada año se reparten unas becas para ir a estudiar a una prestigiosa academia de aurores... hay que tener las más altas calificaciones para ello... me han pedido vuestros expedientes académicos... y sin contar con vuestro inmensa hoja de castigos... han decidido que la beca os la darán a vosotros -

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los tres impresionados.

- Que el ministerio os paga los estudios de auror en la mejor academia de continente -

- ¡OH! -

- Eso es genial -

- Yo... me temo que declino la oferta - dijo Remus.

- ¿Se puede saber por que? - preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

- Prefiero estudiar algo que tenga que ver con mi condición... no es lo mío ir detrás de magos oscuros... -

James y Sirius le miraron sonriendo tristemente, no sería lo mismo ir a estudiar sin Remus.

- Comprendo -

- De todas formas muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento -

- ¿Y vosotros? -

- Teníamos pensado estudiar para auror de todas formas¿no, Sirius? -

- Si... y si me paga los estudios el ministerio mejor -

- Hablaré con los del ministerio para trasmitirle vuestra decisión -

- Perfecto -

- Os informaré de todo lo que me vaya enterando sobre este tema - los chicos asintieron - podéis iros -

Salieron del despacho contentos y a la vez tristes, la perspectiva de abandonar el colegio les entristecía, habían sido muy felices esos siete años allí.

* * *

Los tres chicos se pasaban cada momento que tenían libre en la enfermería con las chicas, aunque James y Lily ya no fueran novios, él estaba allí siempre para acompañarla, y aunque la relación de Ann y Remus estaba un poco distante por el miedo que ambos habían tenido al haber tenido aquella pesadilla, lo cierto era que Remus no se alejaba de ella y Ann estaba feliz por ello, no quería que su relación se rompieran por una pesadilla. 

Por mucho que durante la noche se tomaran esa poción para dormir sin pesadillas lo cierto es que los efectos de las maldades de Voldemort no podían ser apaciguados por una simple poción. La primera noche que tuvieron pesadillas fue fácil de arreglar el problema, durmieron las tres en una sola cama para no estar solas y así tomadas las tres de las manos se sentían más seguras, pero claro, cuando te pasas tres días durmiendo así, en una mala postura pues el cuerpo se resiente.

- Hay que solucionar esto - dijo Eli a las tres de la madrugada cuando se cayó de la cama porque Ann se había movido.

- ¿Y si ponemos una cama grande para las tres? -

- Yo no se vosotras pero yo me voy a la cama de Sirius -

- Pero... -

- Y bien haríais vosotras en hacer lo mismo... Ann, Remus es tu novio ¿quién mejor que él para consolarte cuando tengas miedo?... y Lily... por mucho que James y tu no tengáis nada... os queréis... y no dudo que te hará un hueco en la cama para que puedas dormir abrazada a él y no pases miedo - dijo Eli desde la puerta.

- Algo de razón tiene ¿no? - dijo Lily dudosa.

- Un poco si... ¿vamos? -

- Vamos -

Eli llegó a la habitación de los chicos y se acercó a la cama de su novio y se tumbó junto a él.

- Pero que... -

- He tenido una pesadilla... - dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Tranquila... yo estoy aquí contigo - dijo Sirius abrazándola fuertemente para que se sintiera protegida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Eli oyó como se abría la puerta y entraban Lily y Ann en la habitación, sonrió acurrucada a Sirius, feliz por que sus amigas no se cerraran en banda a compartir su dolor. Cada una de las recién llegadas se fue a la cama de su correspondiente chico.

- James... -

- ¿Lily¿qué haces aquí? -

- He tenido una pesadilla ¿puedo dormir contigo? -

James pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

- Si... - dijo haciéndole un hueco a su lado.

Lily se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó con algo de miedo por la situación, pero se relajó cuando notó como James le correspondía al abrazo.

Remus estaba despierto, tenía últimamente el sueño muy ligero y cuando Eli abrió la puerta se despertó, después oyó como Ann y Lily entraban y sin que su novia tuviera que decir ni una sola palabra, se hizo a un lado para que se tumbara junto a él y la abrazó para intentar reconfortarla.

- Gracias - murmuró Ann antes de quedarse dormida.

Los días fueron pasando y muchas fueron las noches en las que las chicas se escapaban de sus cuarto para dormir con sus chicos.

* * *

Los exámenes estaban cada vez mas cerca y los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que centrarse en los libros y estar hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la biblioteca. Bueno, no todos los chicos, ya que Sirius, James y Eli se dedicaban a tareas, según ellos, más útiles y placenteras. La pareja se pasaba horas en su dormitorio encerrados y el pobre James no tenía más remedio que ir a practicar Quidditch para no sentirse solo. Volar le había sentirse libre y le permitía olvidar sus problemas. 

Mientras tanto, Lily, Ann y Remus estudiaban en silencio. Remus miraba fugazmente a su chica mientras ella muy concentrada comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante la situación. Desde que la secuestraran, no habían tenido ocasión de estar a solas y eso hacia que la situación entre los dos estuviera un poco tensa. Harta ya de las miraditas de su chico se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarle y se dirigió hacia las estanterías más lejanas de la biblioteca.

"_Ann, tranquilízate"_ pensó la chica apoyándose en la pared "_es tu novio, no has de tener miedo"_.

Miro hacia arriba y descubrió un libro que llevaba tiempo buscando. Desde el ataque se lamentaba no haber podido controlar a la perfección sus poderes, así que se había prometido a si misma que tenia que solucionarlo lo antes posible.

Fue hasta la escalera mas próxima y se subió dispuesta a cogerlo. Sin embargo, estaba más alto de lo que esperaba y tuvo que inclinarse. De repente sintió como la escalera se movía, haciéndole tropezar y caer de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, noto como alguien la cogía en brazos impidiendo que se diera en la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico preocupado.

- Remus... ha faltado poco... gracias - dijo sonriéndole.

- No tienes porque darlas - el chico apartó un mechón de la cara de su chica y la miro con dulzura. Quería besarla, pero no se atrevía por miedo a las consecuencias. Sabía que algo iba mal entre ellos y no quería forzar la relación.

"_Que deje de mirarme así... que no respondo..."_ pensaba Ann mientras continuaba en los brazos de su chico sonriéndole. Sintió un escalofrió en su interior haciéndole estremecerse.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar Remus.

- Si, si... - dijo la chica asustada.

No sabía por que, pero desde que Remus le había cogido en brazos ella no había intentado irse. Se dijo a si misma que eso era bueno, porque había salido huyendo de el en varias ocasiones sin darle opción a hablar.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar... - susurró el chico al oído de Ann.

Al sentir sus palabras volvió a sentirse asustada, y ese miedo se tradujo en un abrazo efusivo de parte de la chica a Remus, el cual le correspondió al instante. Mientras permanecía abrazada a él, pudo oír una voz en su interior.

"_No lo hagas... te quiero... todo esta bien... no te dejes engañar..."_

No se sabe por que, pero al escuchar esas palabras sintió como una inmensa tranquilidad y felicidad se apoderaba de ella. Se separó del chico, rozó sus labios junto a los de el y a continuación le beso con calidez, tranquilamente, saboreando cada instante.

Tras el beso, los chicos volvieron a mirarse. Remus soltó a Ann en el suelo y se tumbo junto a ella. Tras poner un hechizo silenciador, los chicos se amaron hasta el amanecer, sin miedos, sin pensar en el mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lily seguía junto a sus pergaminos. Ya cansada se levantó para poder estirar las piernas. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a James volando por el campo de quidditch. Decidida recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico. El la vio llegar desde lejos. Su melena pelirroja era inconfundible para él. Descendió poco a poco hasta posarse a su lado. 

- ¿Ocurre algo Lily? -

- No, no... sólo quería hablar contigo - dijo la chica mirándole tristemente - pero si estas ocupado... -

- Tranquila... no lo estoy... aunque lo estuviera lo dejaría todo con tal de hablar contigo -

- Gracias - dijo la chica poniéndose colorada.

- Dime¿de que quieres hablar? -

- No te di las gracias por haberme salvado... tanto tu como los chicos arriesgasteis vuestra vida por nosotras... -

- Lily, no tienes que darme las gracias... hubiera ido al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario... sólo quiero que estés bien -

- Lo sé... si supieras lo que significa eso para mi... cuando estaba allí... encerrada... tu imagen era lo único que me alentaba a seguir con vida - dijo mirando al suelo.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos... si te hubiera pasado algo... - dijo el chico abrazándola - no puedo explicarte lo que se me paso por la cabeza cuando nos dijeron que os habían secuestrado... estaba muy preocupado - dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte - pero aquí estas... sana y salva... -

Lily se separó lentamente de el y sonriéndole le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te pedí aquel día que entraste a mi habitación? -

- Claro, no podré olvidarlo jamás -

- ¿Podrías repetirlo? - dijo poniéndose aun mas colorada de lo que ya estaba.

James no respondió, simplemente se dedico a besarle como tantas veces había hecho. Se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el frió les obligo a regresar al castillo.

* * *

Todo había salido a la perfección y habían obtenido unos resultados académicos excelentes. El esfuerzo de muchas noches sacrificadas había valido la pena. Las chicas ya habían recogido sus pertenencias y tristes miraban su cuarto, cuantas alegrías y penas habían compartido allí, recordaron fugazmente cada momento vivido y se podía sentir como la melancolía se apoderaba de ellas. 

- Chicas... - dijo Eli hablando en voz baja - hagamos una promesa -

- ¿Una promesa? - preguntó Lily extrañada.

- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó Ann con curiosidad.

- Una promesa de amistad... prometamos que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas... que nada ni nadie nos separara... prometedlo - dijo alargando su mano.

- Lo prometo - dijeron Lily y Ann a la vez poniendo sus manos sobre la de Eli - pase lo que pase -

Abrazadas salieron de la habitación rumbo a los carruajes.

* * *

La situación de los chicos era mas bien parecida. 

- Chicos... nuestros caminos se separan - dijo Remus con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No digas eso! - dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

- Remus, aunque no vengas con nosotros a la academia de aurores siempre estaremos en contacto -

- Siempre se dice eso... pero al final... -

- Óyeme Remus, los merodeadores siempre han estado unidos y siempre lo estarán ¿ de acuerdo? -

- Prometedlo - dijo seriamente Sirius.

- Lo prometo - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

* * *

Una vez en el tren, todo el mundo permanecía en silencio. Eli estaba abrazada a Sirius intentando no pensar en todo lo vivido ese año, el recuerdo de Rodo le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Miró a Sirius intentando calmarse. El se dio cuenta de que su chica estaba triste y sin presionarle a hablar le beso dulcemente para transmitirle tranquilidad. 

James y Lily también se encontraban abrazados, aunque no fueran pareja era evidente que no podían estar separados, y nadie les cuestionaba ni les preguntaba sobre su relación. De todas formas, ni ellos mismos lo habían hablado, así que su futuro era mas bien incierto. Se sonrieron un instante y se quedaron dormidos.

Remus miraba pensativo por la ventana. Ann se había quedado dormida apoyada en el y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Remus no quería mirarla, el simple hecho de pensar que no le vería todos los días le atormentaba. Sin embargo, al cabo de los minutos, cerro los ojos y se puso a llorar. Nadie vio como sus lagrimas tapaban sus ojos tristes y desgarrados.

* * *

_- ¿FIN? -_

_**ELI Y ANA DICEN:**_ ¿FIN? NOOOO! CREO QUE NOS CONOCEIS BASTANTE BIEN COMO PARA SABER QUE NOSOTRAS NUNCA DEJARIAMOS ESTE FINAL... SOMOS MUCHO MAS MALAS PARA DEJAR ESTE FINAL TAN ESPERADO... NO... EL FINAL SERA OTRO... Y ESTARA EN EL CAPITULO 30... AHI ESTA EL FIN... PERO... HABRA SECUELA... TARDARA UN POCO... PERO HABRA... ESPERAMOS MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA EL FINAL... QUE SERA PUBLICADO EL DIA 27 DE DICIEMBRE, FECHA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANA... UN BUEN REGALITO SERIA LLEGAR A LOS 700 REVIEWS! SIN MAS QUE DECIR, MUCHOS BESOS!

* * *

He aquí una canción que engloba muy bien, según nosotras, el sentimiento de este capitulo. El grupo que la canta es _Saratoga_, y os la recomendamos a todos!

**_Si Amaneciera_**

_Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido  
En apenas un suspiro  
Debo descansar  
Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino  
La evidencia me ha vencido  
Y me ha hecho llorar_

_Sé que el tiempo curará  
Aunque nada siga igual  
No me quiero resignar  
No olvidaré_

_Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba  
El punto en que se hallaba  
Esa enfermedad  
Siento que la vida es como un hilo  
Que se corta de improviso  
Y sin avisar_

_Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré_

_Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad_

_Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos  
Suficientes para hundirme  
En la tempestad  
Los demonios que hay bajo la cama  
Esta noche no se callan  
No me dejarán _

_El reloj marca las seis  
Lo más duro es el final  
Y la luz se posará  
En el cristal _

_Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa  
Mi cerebro reacciona  
No me deja en paz  
Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme  
Ese frío incontenible  
Que es la realidad_

_El primer rayo de sol  
Me iluminará el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación_

_Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad_

_Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré_

_El primer rayo de sol  
Me iluminará el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación_

_Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad_

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	30. Dije adiós

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana!_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**Información de interes:** la canción es "Dije adios" de "Erreway"

* * *

_**Capítulo 30: Dije adiós.**_

Una semana después de terminar el colegio.

_No quiero llorar por ti_

_hace rato te perdí_

_ni cuando cierro mis ojos_

_siempre amor estas aquí._

_Cada lugar que recorro_

_tiene contigo que ver_

_a cada paso hay testigos _

_de ese amor que se nos fue._

James estaba nervioso frente a la puerta de la casa de los Evans, no sabía si llamar o no llamar, a fin de cuentas detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la mujer de su vida pero dudaba si era el momento para estar juntos o tal vez deberían esperar y olvidar todo lo malo que les había pasado.

Se acercó más, dispuesto a tocar el timbre, pero en el último minuto decidió darse la vuelta e irse.

- Para que... si mañana me voy no sería justo verla e irme - dijo mientras salía del porche de la casa.

Se quedó impresionado al encontrarse con Lily justo cuando salía a la acera. La chica llevaba varias bolsas del supermercado y miraba a James sin comprender por que estaba allí.

- James... -

- Esto... yo... venía para hablar contigo... ¿podríamos dar una vuelta? - preguntó James nervioso.

- Claro... espera que suelte las bolsas -

Lily entró en la casa y a los cinco minutos estaba otra vez frente a James.

Fueron hasta un parque cercano para hablar, se sentaron en los columpios y durante un rato un silencio desmoralizador se hizo presente.

"_¿Qué le digo?...veras Lily... te quiero... pero opino que sería mejor darnos un tiempo... para darnos cuenta de si de verdad esto tiene futuro... joder... hubiera sido mejor no habérmela encontrado"_ pensaba James.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? - preguntó Lily sacando de sus pensamientos a James.

- Es difícil... decir todo lo que te quiero decir... -

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó tristemente.

- Mañana por la tarde -

- ¿Has venido a despedirte? -

- Si y no... Lily... te quiero... pero ahora mismo no creo que este preparado para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado -

- No... en verdad no me quieres... estoy sucia... - murmuró ella.

James se levantó de su columpio y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- ¡NO! ... no digas eso... yo si te quiero... te amo... es sólo que ahora mismo esta todo muy reciente... y yo me voy... tu te quedas... - dijo James mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que le mirara.

- ¿De verdad sigues amándome? -

Lily le miró fijamente a los ojos, había derramado algunas lagrimas traicioneras que James le limpió suavemente con la mano.

- Me he dado... cuenta después de todos esos ataques... que eres alguien muy importante para mi... que no podría vivir sin ti... sin saber que estas bien - dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

- Entonces es posible que haya un futuro para nosotros - dijo ella sonriendo también tristemente.

- Creo firmemente en ello... pero también creo que ahora no es el momento para estar juntos... -

- Esta bien... -

El cielo empezó a oscurecer y la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente.

- Mejor será que volvamos rápido... antes de que nos calemos -

James cogió la mano de Lily y la arrastró hasta el árbol más cercano para cubrirse.

- James... con esta lluvia no podemos ir a ninguna parte - dijo Lily abrazándose a si misma para darse algo de calor.

Al verla tan mojada y tiritando, James se la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó para intentar calentarla, al hacerlo no pudo ver como ella se sonrojaba.

- Vamos... si nos quedamos aquí nos resfriaremos seguro -

James la cubrió con su cazadora y anduvieron rápidamente hasta la casa de Lily.

- Pasa y sécate - dijo Lily abriendo la puerta.

- No... será mejor que no... me tengo que ir ya... -

Echó a andar hacia la calle para llamar al autobús noctámbulo.

- ¡James! - gritó Lily.

El aludido se dio la vuelta sorprendido y notó como Lily lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¿Qué... qué ocurre? -

- Quiero estar contigo - dijo Lily abrazándole más.

- Pero si ya estas conmigo... estoy aquí -

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo... sólo esta noche... antes de irte... antes de perderte... déjame ser tuya de nuevo - dijo acercándose y besándolo.

A James le sorprendió demasiado esa declaración y tardo pocos segundos en corresponder al beso. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo el trasladador de emergencia que le llevaba directamente a su cuarto.

Lily sintió la extraña sensación del trasladador al activarse, se separó unos centímetros de James para saber que había pasado, pero él volvió a besarle y la tumbó en la cama.

- Tranquila... estamos en mi cuarto - dijo viendo la cara de desconcierto de Lily.

Lily sonrió felizmente al sentir a James besarle en el cuello y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico para poder acceder mejor a su cuerpo.

Se amaron durante toda la noche hasta saciarse el uno del otro, pero parecía que no era suficiente, por que cuando estaban más de un minuto separados en la cama, comenzaban a sentir el vacío y volvían a buscarse mutuamente.

Amanecieron abrazados sonriéndose por la noche de amor y pasión que habían pasado juntos, su última noche.

- Buenos días - dijo Lily sonriéndole tristemente.

- Buenos días... - dijo bostezando - ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver lo triste que estaba Lily.

- No -

- ¿Te he hecho daño o algo? - preguntó preocupado.

- No... no es por eso... hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi vida... es sólo que... te vas... - dijo ella sin querer mirarlo por que notaba que iba a empezar a llorar.

- Pero volveré... no me iré para toda la vida... -

- Te echare mucho de menos - dijo acurrucándose contra él.

- Será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos a desayunar... tus padres deben estar preocupados... has pasado la noche fuera -

- Es verdad... ¿puedo darme un baño? -

- Claro -

Lily fue hasta el baño mientras James se levantaba y se vestía. Al cabo del rato estaban los dos desayunando. Mientras se comían las tostadas se miraban y se sonreían como enamoradas que estaban.

Era alrededor de media mañana cuando James dejó a Lily en la puerta de su casa.

- Será mejor que te vayas ya... -

- De verdad no quieres que entre contigo y les explique - dijo James.

- Si, claro... ¿y qué les digo?... "papá es que no podía contenerme y me he pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con James por que estoy enamorada de él" - dijo Lily riendo.

- Si yo tengo una hija y me dice eso... la mando a un monasterio... -

- Pues si no quieres que mi padre me mande a un monasterio... déjame a mi hablar con él -

- Vale - dijo James besándola para despedirse.

- Ten cuidado en tu viaje... estudia mucho - dijo mientras veía marchar a James.

Entró en casa, sabía que le esperaba una bronca por haber pasado la noche fuera sin avisar, pero había merecido la pena, estar con James era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Ahora sabía que James volvería a ella algún día, a lo mejor no cuando volviera de estudiar, pero algún día él volvería y serían felices juntos.

_Dije adiós_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adiós._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdón_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

Eli estaba sentada en su cuarto, por fin en casa, después de un año bastante movido. Lo primero que había hecho nada más llegar fue a ir a ver a los padres de Rodo para saber como se encontraban, para ellos había sido un golpe muy duro y agradecieron la visita de la chica.

Se encontraba demasiado sola entre las paredes de su casa así que decidió ir a ver a Sirius y pasar con él los últimos días antes de que el chico se fuera a estudiar a la academia de Aurores.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Sirius cuando Eli entró en su nuevo apartamento.

Todavía tenía algunas cajas si abrir, pero la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban en su sitio. También era cierto que no tenía mucho que desempacar, en unos días se iría.

- Esta bastante bien - dijo la chica abrazándolo.

- Y bien ¿qué te apetece hacer? - preguntó Sirius picaramente.

- Sólo estar contigo... simplemente eso - murmuró mientras que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

- Aunque me vaya estaré contigo... vendré a verte cuando tenga permiso y te escribiré todos los días - dijo intentando reconfortarla.

- Eso espero... por que como me entere de que te buscas por allí a otra... te mato - dijo Eli a modo de advertencia.

- ¡Lo mismo te digo! -

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras se tumbaban en el sofá.

Sirius y Elísabeth pasaron cuatro días encerrados en el apartamento amándose el uno al otro hasta que tuvieran que decirse adiós. Era precisamente ese último cuarto día de su encierro cuando Sirius a media tarde se iría, pero lo que el chico no sabía es que Eli le guardaba una pequeña sorpresa, que descubrió cuando se despertó sólo en la cama.

- ¡Eli¡Eli¿dónde estas¡Eli! - dijo Sirius mientras la buscaba por toda la casa.

Ni rastro de la chica, extrañado fue hacia la cocina para beber algo y pensar a donde podría haber ido su novia. En el pollo de la cocina había un sobre dirigido a él. Sirius lo abrió y leyó lentamente.

"_Buenos días, amor..._

_te preguntaras por que no he amanecido abrazada a ti... _

_Me voy... he decidido que yo también voy hacer algo con mi vida... bueno eso lo decidí hace tiempo... pero lo que de verdad he decidido es que no quiero estar aquí en Londres... son demasiados recuerdos dolorosos... _

_No quiero volver a la casa de mis padres a encerrarme en esas cuatro paredes después de salir de las clases... se lo que estarás pensando, que me puedo quedar en tu casa... cierto... pero si no estas tu estaré igual de sola y eso es lo que quiero evitar... _

_No te he dicho nada para no preocuparte, ya bastante tienes con tu viaje... _

_A las once sale el avión que me llevara a España... me voy a vivir con mis tíos... allí hay una muy buena academia de aurores, no tan buena como la tuya, pero algo es algo... _

_Te escribiré todos los días... ¡y espero tus cartas! _

_Te amo, _

_Elísabeth"_

- Mierda - dijo Sirius mirando el reloj.

Eran las diez y media y el avión salía a las once, como no se diera prisa no le daría tiempo ha decirle adiós.

Se vistió rápidamente y decidió aparecerse en el aeropuerto. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente el avión que llevaba a España, menos mal que cuando estuvieron en el país Eli se dedicó a explicarle todo del mundo muggle, sino se habría perdido.

Llegó a la terminal, pero no la veía por ningún lado, estaba empezando a enloquecer pensando que se habría ido sin haberle dicho adiós. Pero estaba muy equivocado, Eli estaba apoya en una de las columnas viendo la desesperación de Sirius, y pensando si acercarse o no, si se acercaba tal vez no tendría el valor suficiente como para irse después.

- Sabía que vendrías - dijo Eli a su espalda.

Sirius se giró rápidamente y la abrazó.

- Te ibas a ir sin despedirte -

- Si me despedía sería más difícil decirte adiós -

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -

- Quería evitar este momento - dijo Eli empezando a llorar.

- Ey... no llores preciosa... todo saldrá bien... te amo - le susurró Sirius al oído para tranquilizarla.

- Yo también te amo... pero no quiero dejarte... -

- Sólo serán un par de años... y podremos vernos en las vacaciones... te amo y nada ni nadie cambiara eso... ¿vale? -

- Esta bien - dijo Eli entre sollozos.

- Todos los pasajeros del avión con destino a España deben hacer su embarque ya, pues saldrá en unos minutos - se oyó por la megafonía.

Sirius la abrazó fuertemente.

- Ya es la hora - dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Elísabeth lo besó como si le fuera la vida en ello, quería quedarse con su sabor para no olvidarlo en los días que no fuera a estar con él.

- Ten cuidado en tu viaje esta tarde... te amo - dijo ella al separarse mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su cara.

- Escríbeme cuando llegues - dijo Sirius.

Eli entró en el largo pasillo que la llevaría hasta el avión, mientras Sirius se quedaba fuera sonriendo tristemente por que ella se iba.

_No puedo seguir así_

_ya se que no volverás_

_es inútil tu recuerdo_

_no debo mirar atrás._

_Pero en los atardeceres_

_apenas la luz se ve_

_imagino que te acercas_

_y todo vuelve a empezar._

Esa misma tarde James y Sirius se encontraban en la estación de tren dispuestos a coger el que se dirigía a la academia de aurores.

- ¿No viene Eli a despedirte? - preguntó James extrañado de no ver a la chica.

- Esta mañana ha cogido un avión a España... se va a estudiar allí -

- Vaya... que pena -

- ¿Y tu con Lily? - preguntó Sirius.

- Me he dado cuenta de que la amo... ahora no es nuestro momento... pero algún día seré feliz con ella... estoy seguro - dijo James sonriendo.

- Eso esta bien... hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere -

- Bueno... vamos que se va el tren sin nosotros -

_Dije adiós_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adiós._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdón_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

Remus estaba frente a la casa de Ann, decidido ha decírselo, no podía seguir soportando los remordimientos y la presión.

- Hola ¿esta Ann? - preguntó a la madre de la chica.

- Si, enseguida sale - dijo la mujer entrando para adentro y buscando a su hija.

- Remus... cielo... no creí que vinieras tan rápido a visitarme - dijo Ann abrazándolo.

Remus la apartó, no podía alargar esto más.

- Ann... yo no quiero seguir contigo... ya no te quiero - dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella sorprendida.

- Ya no te quiero -

- Vale... ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos - dijo la chica un poco molesta.

- No creo que sea bueno alargar más este momento... - Remus alzó la cabeza hasta mirarla a los ojos - ya no te quiero - dijo seriamente.

Ann sabía que algo pasaba, uno no puede dejar de querer de la noche a la mañana, mirando los ojos de Remus pudo ver tristeza y una gran determinación, algo le decía a Ann que ya no volvería a verlo.

- ¿Pero...? no puedes dejar de quererme así como así -

- Adiós -

Remus se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a Ann sola en el umbral de la puerta. Ann se mordía el labio para no llorar pero no pudo soportarlo más y las primeras lagrimas cayeron. Entró en la casa llorando, absorta en lo que Remus le acababa de decir, no se dio cuenta que al pasar cerca de una mesita había tirado un jarrón de su madre. El grito de su madre preguntándole por que había roto el jarrón, la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al suelo, vio los trozos rotos, se acercó a otro de los jarrones y lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, lo mismo hizo con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Ann se sentía terriblemente mal, no sabía que había ocurrido hace un rato en su casa, simplemente era como si no fuera ella la ha había destrozado toda la habitación. Ahora estaba intentando poner las ideas en claro mientras sus padres le llevaban a quien sabía donde. Sentada en la parte de atrás del coche lloraba silenciosamente.

El coche se detuvo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado absorta en las palabras de Remus. Su padre abrió la puerta y suavemente la ayudo a salir, aunque ella, al ver lo que le esperaba fuera, hubiera preferido no salir nunca del coche.

Estaban en la puerta del sanatorio mental mágico, un doctor y varias enfermeras salieron a recibirlos.

Ann empezó a intentar escapar de los brazos de su padre, pero le era imposible, empezaba a notar que las fuerzas se le iban, estaba agotada y su padre era mucho más fuerte que ella, de fondo oía los sollozos de su madre y las palabras del doctor.

- No se preocupe señor Cooper nosotros nos encargamos -

Las enfermeras se acercaron a ella y la cogieron.

- ¡Mamá¡papá¿por qué me dejáis aquí¿por qué me hacéis esto? - gritaba Ann mientras la introducían en el sanatorio.

Ann empezó a gritar cada vez más fuerte que la soltaran, pero nada de lo que decía hacia efecto, las enfermeras la metieron en una habitación y le colocaron la camisa de fuerza después de mucho esfuerzo.

Entre todas consiguieron inmovilizarla lo suficiente como para sacarle una muestra de sangre que el doctor necesitaba para adecuar el tratamiento a su metabolismo.

Los Cooper no sabían que hacer, miraban tristemente como su alegre hija en cuestión de minutos se había destruido. No sabían a quien acudir y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar al director del colegio Hogwarts para que los aconsejara.

Albus la miraba a través del cristal que había en la fría habitación blanca, Ann se recostaba llorando en su cama, con la mirada ausente. Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación, ya no requerían su presencia, pues Ann por fin se había cansado de pelear y ahora sólo lloraba.

- Señor Dumbledore - le llamó el doctor.

- Si, aquí estoy - dijo Dumbledore mirándolo.

- Me acompaña al despacho -

Los dos hombres entraron en un despacho bien ordenado, con un montón de títulos en la pared.

- Usted dirá - dijo Dumbledore.

- Hemos tenido suerte, la paciente Ann Cooper se ha calmado por si sola -

- ¿No la han sedado? -

- Oh... me temo que eso será imposible en su estado -

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Dumbledore confundido.

- Claro... si la medicamos con sedantes tan fuertes como los que se dan aquí, podríamos dañar al feto - explicó el doctor.

_Dije adiós_

_fue el final_

_nada quedo entre los dos_

_solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_y el dolor y este adiós._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdón_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

_Y te vas y me voy_

_y nadie dijo perdón_

_lloras tu, lloro yo _

_nuestro sol se apago._

_**Fin

* * *

**_


End file.
